Esto es 1977
by Simona Polle
Summary: Summary del capítulo actualizado Capítulo 78: A veces es mejor, simplemente, dejar de pensar.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

**1975**

El mundo mágico está siendo corrompido por el mal, Quien-ustedes-saben, ya tenía docenas de seguidores que le prometen lealtad eterna. Y este año comenzó un nuevo reclutamiento, el más arriesgado, los Caballeros de Walpurgis, ahora conocidos como Mortífagos, comenzaron a tener como nuevos aliados, a varios alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, muchos que se emocionan con el poder o se les aterroriza y amenaza hasta que acepten la propuesta o que mueran negandose, otros se sienten completadamente atraídos por la idea de pureza y completamente entregados a lo que ahora sería su amo y señor. Aun así, no importará cuantos clamen ser su confidente, que lo entienden y que son cercanos a él, ellos están completamente engañados. Él trabaja solo, él no quiere a nadie.

Por otro lado el actual director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, considerado uno de los mejores magos de la magia actual, hace ya unos años, al ver que el Ministerio de la Magia iba ser uno de los primeros lugares para que los Mortífagos se infiltrasen, creó una organización secreta para todo aquel que quisiese ayudar a combatir el mal. "La Orden del Fenix" solo aceptaba miembros mayores de edad, por el riesgo que podían correr, por lo demás todos eran admitidos, por muy insignificantes que parecieran, pues según Dumbledore, todos son útiles en esta batalla.

**1977**

Los magos procedentes de hijos muggles ya no estaban a salvo, ya se sabía que pronto empezaría una matanza en su contra, por los que ya muchos habían partido a otros países donde Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado no pudiese encontrarlos y otros comenzaron a crearse su propio y falso linaje mágico.

Aun así, Hogwarts aun era el lugar más seguro del Mundo Mágico, el único lugar donde aun uno se podía sentirse seguro, incluso hijos de muggles como Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor que cursaba el sexto año junto con su amiga Mary Macdonald. Los alumnos en general, aunque temerosos de que en algún momento dieran la noticia de que algún familiar había sido atacado, actuaban con normalidad. Un claro ejemplo de esto, eran los Merodeadores, un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor que no dudaban en aprovechar cada momento para hacer sus travesuras, molestar a Lloricus o descubrir cualquier cosas sobre el castillo de Hogwarts. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, o como se autodenominaban, Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano respectivamente, apodos que hacían referencia a sus formas animagas ilegales, exceptuando por Lúnatico, quien era llamado así por su condición de hombre lobo. En ese entonces, los Merodeadores tenían una protegida, la hermana de Peter, Theodora Pettigrew o, como le gusta que le digan por el odio a su nombre, Theo. Ella cursaba el quinto año y como protegida de los Merodeadores se veían Beneficiada con la envidia de la mayoría del sector femenino de Hogwarts, conocimiento de lugares prohibido del castillo, ayuda en muchos aspectos y un sin fin de otros beneficio. Lamentablemente se ve sobreprotegida por sus cuatro cuidadores, quienes han logrado atormentar a todo pretendiente de la chica.

**Septiembre 1977**

Recién comenzando el año en Hogwarts y comenzando una reveladora historia.

**oOo**

Tenía otra historia "Pura Locura y Amor" pero de hace 4 años que no publicaba más capítulos,

al intentar continuarla me di cuenta que mi estilo de escritura a cambiado demasiado,por lo que decidí crear esta nueva historia.

Espero les guste cuando lean los demás capítulos (siempre los primeros son más lentos y sin tanta acción)

y ojalá reciba reviews, para así subir los capitulos que ya están escritos.

Cabe recordarles que esta historia esta basada en la obra de JKRowling

y yo no soy la creadora de la mayoría de los personaje, ni menos de todo el mundo mágico.

Así que no quiero demandas

**Simone**

P.D.: Como adelanto les digo que Los Merodeadores no se quedan con las amigas de Lily Evans y que al final se explicará la conducta de Peter.


	2. No más Potter

**Capítulo 1: No más Potter**

Lily Evans se había ganado a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts una reputación de alumna modelo, sacaba excelente en la mayoría de sus asignaturas, era prefecta y esperaba ser sanadora al salir del colegio. Pero no todo era académico, ya los chicos se habían dado cuenta de que Lily, no era una niña, había crecido por lo menos 25 centímetros desde primero, le había salido busto y su cabello pelirrojo ahora tenía más forma, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que todos recordaban al verla eran esos ojos verde brillante almendrados.

Sin lugar a dudas a quién más le impactó este cambio, era James Potter, uno de los Merodeadores y galán de Hogwarts, era cazador de quidditch y este año lo había convertido en el capitán del equipo. Con su cabello negro azabache, imposible de dominar, sus ojos avellana enmarcados por sus lentes y una sonrisa matadora tenía a la mitad de las chicas tras él. Pero a finales de quinto año, se había fijado en la pelirroja y se prometió que no descansaría hasta que Lily Evans saliera con él, aunque las cosas no han salido muy bien, pues según Lily, él no era más que un ególatra que no dejaba de pavonearse de su popularidad, esta realmente harta de él.

- Lo odio, Mary – le decía Lily a una chica de pelo castaño, liso y corto angularmente , de ojos castaños, alta y extremadamente flacucha que estaba escribiendo en un pergamino – Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora Potter? –preguntaba su amiga como si la conversación se la supiera de memoria.

- Fui a ver a McGonagall por un problema con una de las clases de transformaciones y justo estaban los Merodeaimbeciles – Lily relataba la historia alterada caminando por la habitación en círculos – Y a Potter se le ocurrió la brillante idea de él me podía ayudar. ¡Y McGonagall aceptó!

Mary levanto la cabeza de su pergamino y puso cara de sorprendida.

- ¿Aceptó?

- Dijo que Potter era bastante bueno en transformaciones y que últimamente no me había ido tan bien. – Lily estaba gritando – Y luego dijo que le haría bien a Potter estar con alguien que no fueran los Merodeaidiotas.

Mary se levantó de su silla, se dirigió hacía su amiga y trató calmarla con un abrazo, sabía lo tanto que James Potter la irritaba, pero sospechaba que este ataque de histeria venía por algo más. Sabía que Lily no se iba aponer así solo por una orden de McGonagall.

- ¿Me vas a contar toda la historia? – preguntó Mary luego de un largo silencio.

- Te digo que es Potter, Potter decidió hacerme la vida imposible – sin darse cuenta a Lily le salió una lagrima – al fin iba a salir con Marcus y ¿Sabes qué pasó?, James me creo el hoyo del queque- Potter y sus amigos decidieron hacerle una visita.

- ¿Una visita?

- Lo amenazaron.

- ¿Lo amenazaron?

- Lo encerraron.

- ¿Lo encerraron?

- ¿Puedes dejar de repetir lo que dijo? – pidió la pelirroja – lo supe porque uno de los compañeros de Marcus me lo dijo, él ya no me habla.

- ¡Pues amenázalo tú!

- ¿A Marcus? No creo que sea una buena idea – Lily se miro fijamente a su amiga – aunque si lo amenazo quizá si pueda salir con el.

- No, tonta, a Potter.

- ¿A Potter?

- Ahora tú no repitas las cosas y escúchame bien, Potter debe tener algún secreto, algo que nadie sepa y ya sabes como son los hombres, manipulables.

Lily se sorprendió de lo que le decía su generalmente pasiva amiga, Mary nunca había dicho estás propuestas de venganza y ella nunca las aceptaría, sino fuera por cuanto detestaba a James Potter. Ahora no veía tan malo la ayuda del chico en transformaciones, ahora era una oportunidad de vengarse de todas las vergüenzas que había tenido que pasar.

- No tendré que soportarte más, Potter - pensó la pelirroja.

**oOo**

Espero les guste el capítulo, mañana mismo subo el capitulo si hay algún review

Les recuerdo nuevamente que ser demandada no es uno de mis sueño por eso recuerden que

este fanfiction está basado en la obra de J. y los personajes no son de mi propiedad

(aunque quisiera que Remus fuese mío)

Espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.

**Simone**


	3. Buena suerte, Lils

**Capítulo 2:** **Buena Suerte, Lils**

Un Sábado en la mañana, cinco chicos se encontraban cerca del lago conversando.

- Evans te va a matar, Cornamenta – le decía un chico de pelo castaño, extremadamente delgado y de grande ojeras – lo único que has hecho es empeorar las cosa.

- A mi me parece que pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque sea ayudándola con clases, es una gran idea – decía el aludido jugando con una snitch robada – Y bueno, lo de amenazar a Marcus Kennet, fue idea de Canuto. Alejar a todos de Lily y tenerla cerca de mí, no parece malo.

- ¿Y si ella se entera que lo amenazaste? – preguntó un chico bastante grande y redondo, con el pelo descolorido y nariz puntiaguda.

- No seas tonto, Colagusano, Kennet no se atreverá a decir nada. – le contestó James.

- No creo que se atreva ni a escribirlo en su diario – se rió un Merodeador de ojos grises profundos, pelo negro llamado y escultural cuerpo, Sirius Black.

Los cuatro se rieron recordando la cara de miedo de Kennet cuando lo encerraron en el previamente hechizado armario de Filch. Todos rieron excepto una chica llamada Theodora, protegida de los Merodeadores y hermana de Peter.

- Tarde o temprano se enterará, James – le regañaba la chica – Y sinceramente creo que será más temprano que tarde.

- No seas quejica, Theo – Sirius Black le quitó el pergamino que la chica estaba leyendo- ¿Qué es esto? – El Perro comenzó a leer con una voz realmente cursi – "Querida, Theo: Te mando esta carta para saber si recibiste mis flores… " ¡Uy alguien tiene un admirador! – el chico le pellizcó las mejillas a la chica sonrojada y continuó leyendo – "… se que hay mucha gente que quiere salir contigo, pero lo que hiciste la otra no…"

- Sirius Orión Black si no dejas eso, te mato. – lo amenazó la rubia lanzándose encima de Sirius y robándole el pergamino, o parte de él, ya que se había roto.

- "Esperando tu respuesta, Roger Grim" – Sirius leía el pequeño pedazo que le quedaba del pergamino – ¿Roger Grim?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Peter?.

- Séptimo, Hufflepuff, sale con Dorothea Carrow de quinto – acotó el aludido – Notas promedio.

- No saldrás más con él – sentenció Canuto como si su palabra fuera la ley.

- ¿¡QUÉ! Esta vez no, Black, no me vas a hacer esto de nuevo, solo podre salir con ustedes por el resto de mi vida – los ojos azules de Theo mostraban un odio impresionantes, para luego ponerse llorosos y suplicantes y dirigirse a sus demás amigos – Remus, ayúdame.

- Lo siento Theo, no me agrada decir que Sirius tiene razón (y dudo que se oponga a la relación por mi razón) , pero no vas a estar con alguien que ya esta con otra.

- ¡Que no está con otra! – chilló la chica - Peter está mal, Dorothea no es más que una Slytherin manipuladora.

- Peor, Theo – agregó James – salió con una Slytherin.

- Peter, como hermano debes ayudarme.

- Lo siento, Theo, pero yo no rompo mis promesas – decía el hermano mientras desenvolvía dulces – En cuarto me hiciste prometer no meterme en tus relaciones, ni para arruinarte tus citas (para eso está Sirius), ni para ayudarte. Pero aun así propongo que salgas con un chaperón.

- Apoyo la idea y me propongo a mi, de chaperón – saltó Sirius recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de su protegida.

- Prefiero no salir con nadie, antes de que tortures a mis pretendientes, Sirius.

- Así me gusta, nada de chicos para mi Theo.

La chica rodó los ojos y se sentó al lado de Remus para pegarle por no haberle apoyado.

La mañana siguió con normalidad, Remus leía un libro sobre la Ogros de montaña, mientras Theo lo interrumpía constantemente haciendole cosquillas. Sirius dormía mientras tomaba el sol y Peter y James jugaban cartas, apostando deberes.

- James – le dijo Theo como gritando bajito – Evans viene para acá.

James Potter tiró sus cartas se levantó rápidamente y se revoloteó el pelo. Luego se sentó intentando parecer relajado.

- Potter – dijo la voz prepotente de Lily Evans – ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro, Lily.

- Evans, Potter, soy Evans.

- Chicos los veo en el almuerzo.

James se acercó a la pelirroja y le indicó que caminaran hacía el castillo, a lo que la pelirroja conteniendo su odio hacía el chico, lo siguió.

- ¿Y a que se debe esta sorpresa, Evans? - preguntó James mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el cuello de la chica.

- No se si lo recuerdas, Potter – dijo la pelirroja zafándose de James – pero prometiste ayudarme con mis deberes de transformaciones, odio pedirte ayuda, pero no voy a ir en contra de lo que diga McGonagall.

James volvió a ponerle el brazo sobre los hombros, a lo que la chica volvió zafarse.

- Pero ya casi es la hora de almuerzo, no alcanzaremos a trabajar en nada – comentó James - ¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos y de ahí te ayudo?

Lily acababa de darse cuenta de su error, ella solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con James, no para que la ayudara con transformaciones, sino, porque debía darle la poción a James.

- Le dijiste a tus amigos que almorzarías con ellos, Potter, mejor nos juntamos en la tarde.

- Vamos, Lils ¿Te puedo llamar Lils?

- Evans, Potter, para ti soy Evans.

- Vamos, Lils, si almuerzas conmigo te ayudo con transformaciones.

Otra vez Potter chantajeaba, no le bastó con eliminar a su segundo pretendiente en menos de un año, amenazándolo y asustándolo, ahora la chantajeaba a ella. Pero por mucho que le desagrade, iba a vengarse, aunque le costará un almuerzo con James. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

- Si es la única manera de que me ayudes, Potter, acepto – dijo de manera resignada Lily.

James Potter, no lo podía creer, llevaba meses tratando de tener una cita con Lily, es decir Evans, por lo que había salido con cachetadas y hechizos. Y ahora sin más aceptaba almorzar con ella, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tan entregada a los estudios era que iba a almorzar con él?. Luego recordó, que ni se había duchado en la mañana, simplemente su primera "cita" con Lily Evans, no iba a salir como se la había imaginado.

- Vamos a la sala común, debo ir a buscar mis cosas de transformación, así hacemos tiempo para ir a almorzar – recomendó Lily, recordando, que ni siquiera había traído la poción y aun no ideaba la forma de dársela al chico.

Lily y james se encaminaron a la sala común sin decir ninguna palabra, muchos alumnos que paseaban por los pasillos los miraban como si ago estuviera mal, ¿Evans con Potter?, era aceptable decir "Potter con Lily", porque él siempre la perseguía, pero ahora caminaban juntos, sin que Lily estuviera castigando a James por pelearse con algún Slytherin o por intentar tener una cita con ella.

- "Narcisos Pitantes" – le dijo Lily a la Señora Gorda y la puerta se abrió para llegar a la sala Común - Nos vemos aquí en media hora Potter.

- Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos – le respondió el chico subiendo la escalera a la habitación de los chicos.

James no sabía bien que hacer, ¿alcanzaba por lo menos a ducharse?, aunque no fuese así debía hacerlo, no iba a salir con Lily oliendo a Troll de Montaña. Aunque claro que su pelirroja no iba a decir que era una cita, pero iban a pasar todo el almuerzo juntos, para luego estar juntos, si olvidaban la parte de transformaciones era toda una cita.

James se sacó un espejo de su bolsillo.

- Llamando a Sirius Black. – James espero cinco segundos – llamando a Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué quieres Cornamenta? – en el espejo había salido la imagen de un recien despertado Sirius y de fondo se veía a Peter, Remus y Theo conversando animadamente.

- No voy a almorzar con ustedes, voy a comer con Evans.

A Sirius se le desconfiguró la cara y los tres chicos del fondo pararon su conversación al oír la noticia.

- ¿Qué tú qué?

- No puedo explicarles ahora, me voy a duchar, era solo para avisarles.

James se despidió y terminó la llamada con el espejo, dejando completamente colgados a sus amigos. Se sacó la capa que llevaba puesta, la polera y los pantalones y entró a la ducha. Este iba a ser un gran día.

Por otro lado, Lily había subido a su habitación, una de sus compañeras de habitación estaba aun durmiendo, otra no se encontraba y Mary salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza.

- Mary – susurró para no despertar a su otra compañera – necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo, voy a almorzar con Potter, para luego ir a estudiar y ahí le daré la poción.

- ¿Tú almorzando con Potter?

- No hagas escándalo, fue la única forma de que me ayudara a estudiar, necesito estar a solas con él para poder vengarme. Pero ahora dame una idea para que tome la poción, mientras la busco.

Lily se metió en su baul y sacó una caja azul marino, sabía que por esto, podrían castigarla por todo el año o incluso expulsarla, pero prefería arriesgarse, para poder mantener a raya a su odiado compañero.

- ¿Y si lo hechizas, lo amarras y lo obligas a tomar la posión? – sugería su amiga.

- Es muy poco sutil, no sé donde estudiaremos y no creo que sus admiradoras me dejen atacarlo, además se supone que la poción funciona si no se sospecha de que se trata.

Lily abrió la cajita, dentro de ellas habían pequeños frascos de vidrio cada uno con una forma y un contenido distinto. El primer frasco era redondo con el corcho que lo tapaba lleno de destellos y contenía una sustancia nacarada, el segundo frasco era largo enlazado con una cinta amarilla que lo envolvía, con un líquido color oro dentro y el tercer frasco era rectangular, parecía que contenía agua, pues era un líquido transparente y con una consistencia liviana.

- Entonces anda al lago y hecha la poción en esto – Mary saco de su cómoda dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. – Conociéndolo único que le parecerá raro, es que tu le lleves una botella, pero no creo que se niegue.

Lily sacó el frasco rectangular de la hermosa caja que le había regalado el profesor Slughorn al pasar a sexto año, era más que nada una colección y no debía usarla para beneficio propio, pero Lily consideraba que esto era una emergencia. Abrazó a su amiga, que sonrió y le metió las cervezas a la mochila.

- Buena suerte, Lils – se despidió Mary.

**oOo**

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi este capitulo, sinceramente el que viene es el que más me emociona

pero ya lo leerán mañana porque me he propuesto subir un capítulo diario

una locura, pero en estos dos días llevo ocho locos capitulos, aparte del prólogo.

me emocioné a recibir los mail de que me seguían

espero sus comentarios para bien o para mal

**Simone**


	4. Demasiada información

**Capítulo 3: Demasiada información**

Una pareja dispareja se dirigía por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacía el Gran Salón, la chica llevaba un mochila que le pesaba más de lo acostumbrado y llevaba en su bolsillo izquierdo un frasco rectangular con una poción ilegal. El chico no paraba de sonreír, usaba su mejor ropa e incluso se había puesto su colonia para ocasiones especiales (dígase de navidad en familia, fiestas de gala y Lily Evans).

Mientras ellos caminaban juntos, Lily notó que el resto del alumnado los apuntaban y cuchicheaban sobre lo que veían. ¿Acaso era tan extraño?, bueno, sí, la alumna ejemplar y el revoltoso y popular galán de Hogwarts, parecía película muggle.

- Evans, creo que todos creen que somos una linda pareja – alardeó el chico.

- Cállate, Potter, esto es por transformaciones.

Lily estaba muy nerviosa, no solo su imagen de chica-no-tan-imbécil-como-para-caer-en-las-garras-de-un-merodeador se veía manchada y no solo eso, si por alguna razón alguien se entera de lo que le iba a hacer a Potter, probablemente le rompan la varita, no era solo romper una regla de Hogwarts, eran decretos del Ministerio de Magia.

El Comedor estaba llenó, Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentarse junto James, porque no solo los merodeadores a mas de veinte puesto los miraban aun incrédulos, sino que la cara de las otros alumnos no eran de menor impresión, incluso la profesora Sprout había puesto una mueca de sorpresa al verlos juntos.

- Comemos, estudiamos y ya – le dijo cortante la chica.

- Como tu digas, pelirroja – James sonreía como niño en Honeydukes- A todo esto, ¿En qué estas mal en transformaciones?

- ¿Ah? – Lily había olvidado que en realidad iba a tener un reforzamiento de transformaciones – Pues, esto de la transformación humana me tiene complicada – Lily estaba realmente afligida por lo que le estaba costando aprender las transformaciones humanas y si no las aprendía, realmente no iba a poder ser una medimaga.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó James al ver la cara de Lily – No te vez bien.

- Quizás sea por que ahuyentas a todo chico que me agrada, Potter – mintió Lily, comiendo un poco de su puré.

James se puso blanco, al parecer Theo tenía razón, Lily tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de lo que le había pasado a Kennet.

- Lo.. lo siento – tartamudeó el chico revolviendo su arroz con leche como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lily vio en la mesa Ravenclaw a Marcus, quien cruzó con su mirada, para luego temblar y hacer como si nunca la hubiese visto, al fin encontraba alguien decente y un imbécil le impide ser feliz. James Potter se merecía esto.

- ¿Que te parece si trabajamos en un lugar más a solas, Potter? – sugirió la chica que al ver la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante agregó rápidamente – No me gusta como la gente nos ve Potter, además necesito privacidad, en verdad soy mala en esto.

- No te preocupes, hermosa, yo me encargaré de todo.

- Pues, ¿vamos ahora?- dijo la pelirroja, pero James se quedó mirándola incrédulo - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No me vas pegar?, ¿No vas a castigarme?, ¿No me insultaras? Digo, otras veces te dijo Lily y te enojas y ahora te digo hermosa y no dices nada.

Lily se puso nerviosa, no había pensado mucho en lo que James hablaba, solo quería terminar con esto. – Tampoco soy un ogro, Potter, mejor vamos.

Ambos se levantaron, siendo observados por todos, Lily sentía que en la noche recibiría amenazas de las admiradoras de James, pero no le importaba, él iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a Marcus, por todo los problemas que le causaba a ella.

- Sígueme, pelirroja – le ordenó James mientras la guiaba sonriente por los pasillos del castillo – un Sábado, a esta hora hay un lugar perfecto para practicar.

Lily siguió a James pensando en como echar la poción a la botella, caminaron bastante, llegaron a las escaleras y aún no sabía a donde iban a ir. Ya iban por el sexto piso y James no paraba. Finalmente comprendió que iban a la torre Astronomía.

- La torre de Astronomía está cerrada los Sábados, Potter – le recordó la pelirroja.

- No para nosotros, cariño.

Lily sentía demasiada curiosidad como para darle una cacheteada o simplemente retarlo. Este año había dejado de tener Astronomía muy a su pesar y en verdad le encantaba la torre en la que se impartían las clases, era tan abierta, redonda y quizá la vería mejor ahora que no entraba de noche, ya que las clases de la asignatura se impartían de noche.

James en vez de subir por las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la torre, siguió adelante, y se paró justo frente una puerta que Lily nunca había visto, parecía que llevara a un armario o algo así.

- Intenta abrirla Evans – decía James intentando sonar misterioso. Lily impaciente giró el picaporte, pero la puerta no se abría. – Ahora toca la puerta tres veces y pídele a la puerta que nos deje entrar, diciendo por favor.

Lily lo miró extrañada, como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, pero al ver que James Potter hablaba en serio, tocó tres veces, dijo "Puerta, por favor, déjanos entrar" y luego giró el picaporte. Sorprendida Lily vio como la puerta se abría. Los dos entraron y subieron una estrella escalera de espiral, que llevaba a otra puerta, que finalmente daba a la sala de astronomía.

- Hogwarts tiene muchos secretos y como Merodeador debo descubrirlos – le comentó el chico sacándole la mochila a Lily y dejándola sobre una de las mesadas del lugar – Ahora comencemos.

Lily le mostró el nivel que tenía en transformaciones humanas y se avergonzó intentando cambiarse el color de la piel , a lo que terminó en una Lily con tez claras, pero con manchas café como el cuero de una vaca. No importaba si se sabía todo su libro de transformaciones "Ay de mí, he transformado mis pies" de Malecrit, solo era buena en lo teórico.

James le hizo ver todos sus errores, desde como sujetaba su varita, hasta como en algunas ocasiones hacía círculos en vez de óvalos o movía su cuerpo cambiando el resultado de sus hechizos. El chico se impresionó por la dedicación de la chica, parecía que no le importaba el hecho de que estuviese con él, la persona que decía detestar, ella realmente daba todo de sí porque las cosas funcionarán.

- Evans, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- No voy a salir contigo.

James negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma galante – No es eso, Evans, quería saber por qué te esfuerzas tanto, tienes excelentes calificaciones en todo, pero aun así te estás matando practicando transformaciones.

La pregunta la había dejado un tanto descolocada, hace cinco segundos estaba concentrada en el largo de sus huesos y ahora Potter le había preguntado, lo que ella se había cuestionado hace años, por alguna razón le respondió a su compañero.

- Veras, Potter, tu vienes de una familia mágica, en cambio yo vengo de una familia muggle, entre sin tener una base con la que tu iniciaste, una ventaja que Quién-tú-sabes dice que es realmente importante. – Lily suspiró – Severus me mostró la magia cuando era pequeña y con él descubrí lo cuanto que él sabía y yo no.

- ¿Snape? – preguntó James incrédulo – ¿El te enseño la magia?

- Severus vivía cerca de mi casa, éramos muy amigos, pero claramente las cosas han cambiado, Potter y me prometí que sin importar mi desventaja, iba a salir adelante e iba a ser la mejor.

Lily no podía creer que le había dicho todo esto a James Potter, la persona que iba a engañar en unos momentos. Por otro lado James se sentía realmente cautivado por la fuerza de la pelirroja, sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como ella.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla, Potter? – ofreció un tanto temerosa Lily pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Me estás invitando a un trago, Evans?, este si que es un día extraño, si todo lo que me decías antes era verdad, hoy debería llover sickles, los muggles descubrirían el mundo mágico y también ibas a quedar calva.

- Solo te la ofrezco porque pensé que te iba agradar y es para agradecer la ayuda – mintió- has perdido muchas horas de tiempo libre.

Lily fue hacía la mochila, sacó las botellas individuales, les aplicó un hechizo para que se enfríen. Sacó la poción cuando James miraba por los ventanales, y a la botella de James le agregó 3 gotas de Veritaserum.

La pelirroja tomo un poco de la otra botella para no confundirse y le entrego la otra a James, quien le agradeció por el gesto y tomo un gran sorbo agregando que estaba realmente sediento.

- Lily – Comenzó James tomando otro gran sorbo de su botella – realmente me encantas.

Lily se sorprendió por el comentario, porque sabía que lo decía por efecto de la poción que le había echado en la botella, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Potter – dijo Lily recordando porque hacía esto - ¿Qué es lo que no soportarías que alguien de Hogwarts se enterara?

- Que Remus es un hombre lobo…

Lily se quedó pálida esperaba descubrir que se había dado un beso con Black o que usaba un pijama de corazones, pero nunca algo así. Remus Lupin, su compañero prefecto.

- Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo – pensó la pelirroja – Nunca debí haber hecho esto.

**oOo**

Gracias a todos los que le pusieron seguir a mi historia, me hicieron felices

Mientras escribía el capítulo nueve, me dije que no importaba si subía otro capítulo el mismo día.

Así que aquí me tienen escribiendo como desenfrenada sobre mi pareja favorita

apesar de que estoy en pleno periodo de exámenes

espero sus comentarios, gracias a Andree por los reviews y con respecto a su pregunta/comentario

Theo parece innecesaria ahora, pero luego se enamoraran o la odiaran

**Simone**


	5. Desmayo

**Capítulo 4: Desmayo**

- Evans, ¿Qué le echaste a la cerveza de mantequilla? – le preguntaba James tan pálido como la leche, no podía creer lo que había dicho- ¡Dime!

Lily aun estaba entre impactada y asustada por lo que ahora sabía, Remus Lupin era un licántropo, ahora todo encajaba, sus heridas constantes, su ausencia a clases, su cansancio, TODO calzaba.

- ¡DIME QUÉ HICISTE, EVANS! – James se había levantado, estaba realmente enojado, acababa de revelar el mayor secreto de los merodeadores, el secreto de uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

James vio su botella y la olfateó, no parecía tener nada raro, Lily paralizada por lo que había escuchado notó como el chico se le acercaba enojadísimo, gritándole que le diera una explicación, al no recibir respuesta de la chica, tomó sus cosas y fue hacía la puerta.

- ¡NO! – lo detuvo la pelirroja al ver lo que hacía – No puedes salir de aquí.

- Dame una buena razón, Evans – era la primera vez que la chica veía que James estaba enojado con ella y la asustaba.

- E… el suero de la verdad – tartamudeó la chica, logrando que el chico se volviera hacia a ella pidiendo que le explicara más – que… quería sacarte a.. algo pa.. para chantaje… chantajearte – Lily estaba avergonzada y con miedo – para que n… no te… te metieras ma… ma … más en mi vida.

A James esto no le hacía gracia, pero no podía dejar de sentir que todo era su culpa, el estaba invadiendo la vida de la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes Evans, no te molestaré más. – James intentó irse pero la pelirroja lo sujeto de la manga.

- No lo entiendes, Potter, estás con los efectos de la poción – le decía la chica con culpa – si alguien te pregunta algo, dirás la verdad, ¿acaso quieres eso?

- Prefiero eso a seguir aquí contigo – James se percato que esa respuesta salió por la poción. – Es decir, Evans, necesito hablar con Remus.

Eso era más que cierto, si alguien sabía su secreto por su culpa, aunque sea por una poción, debía saberlo, debía contarle a su amigo.

- James el efecto del veritaserum es de media hora – Lily estaba pensando muy rápido. – te haré un hechizo silenciador para que no tengas que quedarte aquí conmigo – Lily bajo la cabeza aun avergonzada – Remus sabe el contrahechizo, así que búscalo, pídele que te devuelva la voz y habla con él.

Lily sacó la varita de uno de sus bolsillos y le apuntó la garganta a James, quien notó los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja.

- Espera, Evans – la detuvo el chico – no quiero que te sientas mal, tú no eres completamente culpable de eso.

- ¿En verdad piensas eso? – le peguntó Lily sabiendo que no podía mentir.

- Si tienes la culpa – dijo James obligado a decir la verdad – pero, yo también tuve la culpa, no debí entrometerme tanto en tu vida.

- Potter, a mi no me gusta – confesó la chica – lo hice porque en verdad quería mi vida en paz, pero esto … esto no me lo esperaba.

- Prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, Evans – le rogó James Potter – Remus es … Remus siempre ha sido el más sensato de nosotros, el más centrado, quien siempre nos dice que es lo correcto, no quiero saber que pasaría si el colegio se entera.

- No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro, pero cuando hables con él, dile que no fue mi intención.

- No te preocupes, pelirroja, estoy seguro de que Remus comprenderá – James suspiró – ahora hechízame.

Lily le apuntó la garganta y lo hechizó para enmudecerlo, tomó sus cosas y se fue de la torre. James espero a que ella se fuera para tomar sus cosas, agarrar las botellas de cerveza y desaparecerlas. Salió por la puerta por la que había entrado y la cerró, bajo las angostas escaleras y se despidió de la puerta que lo había dejado entrar.

Bajo las escaleras, hasta que llegó donde la señora gorda, donde intentó decir "Narcisos Pitantes", pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, por lo que retrocedió y se dirigió al lago, donde habían un sin fin de parejas y grupos que reían sin parar. Él no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Remus lo iba a perdonar?, Lunático confiaba en él y por más que el veritaserum lo haya ahecho hablar, debió haberlo advertido, además de que si no hubiese acosado a Lily Evans, como el mismos Remus Lupin le había aconsejado, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

De repente le asaltó una duda ¿De dónde había sacado Veritaserum, Lily Evans?, es una poción realmente difícil de realizar además que su uso era regulado por el Ministerio de Magia. Recordó cuando sus amigos trataron de conseguir la poción para usarla contra un Slytherin y descubrir cuales iban a ser las tácticas que iban a usar para un partido de quidditch y terminaron con una amonestación de parte del ministerio. Lily en verdad debía estar enojada con él para romper reglas, o ¿era acaso que la chica no era tan ejemplar como se hacía ver?. No había duda, Lily Evans le intrigaba, desde lo que hacía, hasta su belleza. Verle los ojos llenos de pena casi le partía el corazón. ¿Acaso de verdad le gustaba?

James sacó su reloj, ya había pasado la media hora que le había dicho la pelirroja, pero le agradaba estar solo pensando, nunca lo hacía, generalmente su modo de analizar la vida, era estar con Canuto y hablar un poco para luego hacer una broma, molestar a algún Slytherin o conquistar a alguna chica, lo que siempre le servía, pero esta vez sentía que no le iba a resultar, necesitaba estar solo.

Le había dicho a Lily que la iba a dejar de molestar, que no se iba a meter en su vida y lo había dicho con los efectos de la poción, por lo que sabía que no solo lo había dicho para consolarla o algo parecido, en verdad pensaba que eso era lo mejor, pero ahora, solo, pensaba en sus ojos verdes, en ese cabello fino pero aleonado, rojo como nada en este mundo. Y más aun, pensaba en como sentía, cuando habló de ser la mejor sin importar las desventajas, tenía un espíritu que no veía en ninguna otra persona y cuando supo lo de su amigo, sus ojos expresaban todo, lo lamentaba de verdad.

Lily Evans debía darle una oportunidad, solo una para demostrarle que esto no era un broma, realmente la quería.

Mientras el viento le revoloteaba el cabello, recordándole que se estaba haciendo tarde, recordó la condición de su pelirroja. Ella era hija de muggle, Quién-todos-sabían querría matarla, alguien que toda esa gente que ha desaparecido, que ha sido torturada. El chico se estremeció de tan solo pensar en el peligro en que se encontraba Lily, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Cornamenta – oyó a sus espaldas – te hemos estado buscando toda la tarde, ¿Dónde has estado?

James se volvió y vio a su perruno amigo Sirius Black, acercándose, venía solo, le dio una palmada en el hombro y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y cómo te fue con Evans?

James le hizo una señal para que esperara, saco de la mochila un pergamino, un frasco de tinta y su pluma favorita.

"Estoy con un hechizo silenciador, ¿sabes el contrahechizo o tendremos que buscar a Lunático?"

- ¿Cómo que un hechizo silenciador? – preguntó Sirius – Oh, James te dije que Evans estaba loca. – luego recordó lo del hechizo. – tendremos que buscar a Lunático, el te solucionará el problema.

James hubiese dado su escoba por que SIrius hubiese sabido el contra hechizo y no tener que hablar tan pronto con Remus, pero sabía que no podía cambiar las cosas, así que se levantó, al igual que Sirius y se dirigieron a la sala común, donde se encontraron con Theo, Peter y Remus.

- Cornamenta está con un hechizo silenciador – anunció Sirius – será mejor que le hagas el contra hechizo, Lunático.

- No sé, creo que se ve bien calladito – se río Theo, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de James.

- ¿Evans te hizo eso? – preguntó Peter, que se encontraba apoyado en una mesa haciendo uno de sus deberes de Encantamientos.

James no sabía si asentir o negar, así que no respondió y miró con ojos suplicantes a su amigo Lunático, para poder hablar, él sacó su varita y le devolvió la Voz. James sintió un tironeó en su garganta y empezó a intentar hablar, al principio su voz salió muy aguda, luego muy grave, y así hasta llegar a su normalidad.

- Al fin – resopló aliviado James – me estaba desesperando por no poder hablar.

- ¿Ahora nos vas a decir que pasó? – preguntó Theo – ¿O tu cita con Evans es un Secreto?

- Que no fue una cita, solo la ayudé con transformaciones. – dijo James un tanto apenado por lo que había pasado en la tarde. – A todo esto, lunático, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – miró al resto – a solas.

Todos miraron extrañados su amigo, pero aun así se fueron, sabían que James tenía algo serio que hablar, lo conocían bien, esa cara entre miedo, tristeza y firmeza, significaba que era algo importante y sabían que luego se iban a enterar de todo.

James se sentó en el sillón junto a Remus, no habían muchos alumnos en la sala común, la mayoría aprovechaba su sábado para dormir en sus camas o conversar con alumnos de otras casas.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Cornamenta?

- Pasa algo muy malo, Luni. – James lo miró con pena – cometí un gran gran error.

Remus lo miró extrañado, intentando descubrir que era lo que pasaba, pero no pudo adivinar. ¿Qué podía haber pasado?, ¿acaso Lily le dijo algo?, no se le ocurría nada que afectase a su amigo como para ponerlo así, excepto que le dijera que a Lily Evans le gustara el licántropo, lo cual era completamente imposible.

- Hoy Evans me preguntó que era lo que no quisiera que nadie en Hogwarts se enterara.

Remus estaba confundido, una pregunta un tanto extraña, uno no va por la vida preguntando los secretos íntimos de la gente, y menos podía esperar que le contestarán con la verdad. Y si fuese así…

- Le dijiste que te gustaba ¿no? – intentó adivinar el hombre lobo, pero notó como James se desesperaba y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. – Por Merlín, ¡James! ¿Qué pasa?, de seguro no es tan malo.

- Ella puso suero de la verdad en la cerveza de manteca – sollozó el chico, aun en voz baja porque no quería que nadie lo escuchara.

Remus quedó petrificado, Lily Evans no era capaz de eso, o eso creía, si lo que James decía era cierto, de seguro James le había confesado que era un animago y ahora los iba a denunciar con Dumbledore.

- Santos Dragones Africanos, James – saltó Remus – ¿Crees que Evans sea capaz de denunciarte por ser un animago? Quizá podamos hablar con ella.

- No, Remus, escúchame – le dijo bien bajito el animago – Lo que yo no quiero que Hogwarts se entere es … - James no podía decirlo, se sentía horrible, pero si no lo decía sería peor - … es que tú eres un hombre lobo.

Remus se desmayó.

**oOo**

Recuerden que todo esto esta basado en la saga de Harry Potter, propiedad de JKRowling

yo no gano tanto como ella, pero quisiera

Como prometí, un capítulo, por un review

me agrado hacer este capitulo espero ustedes

hayan disfrutado leerlo

el próximo capítulo está listo y esperando ser publicado

saludos a todos

**Simona**


	6. Todo estará bien

**Capítulo 5: Todo estará bien**

- ¿Lo lograste, Lils? - Mary parecia entusiasmada y ansiosa por saber algún vergonzoso secreto de James Potter.

- Logré más de lo que quería, Mary – le respondió tristemente la pelirroja a su amiga – no quiero hablar del tema, por tú bien, es mejor que no lo sepas.

Lily se tiró en su cama, mientras su amiga iba a consolarla acariciándole la cabellera.

- Cada día parezco más tú madre, que tu amiga – le comentó la chica, ganándose la risa de la pelirroja – ahora cuéntame que pasó.

- No te puedo contar todo, pero… - Lily pensaba en que decirle a su amiga, sin revelar el secreto de Lupin. - … el secreto de Potter resultó no ser de Potter y prometí que no diría ninguna, pero eso no importa. Estoy mal porque nunca debí haber usado esa poción.

- Lily, tienes dieciséis, estas en esta vida para cometer errores, seas o no una bruja, eres como esas teleseries que dan en la televisión muggle. Ya verás como todo se soluciona.

- ¿Y si Potter me denuncia por el Veritaserum? – La pelirroja no había vuelto a pensar en la ilegalidad de sus actos hasta ahora.

- No lo hará, no lo hará. - Mary la acariciaba la cabeza mientras la calmaba - Todo va a esta bien, amiga.

Lily se quedó dormida tras las palabras de confort de su amiga, quien fue a su cama a descansar.

Por otra parte, en la sala común, James había conseguido despertar a su amigo desmayado, quien lo miraba asustado.

- Lunático, se que Evans me dio el Veritaserum, pero no la culpes, le rogaba el chico. – Si quieres ódiame, me lo merezco, confiaste en mi pero …

- No seas tonto, James, fue una poción por lo que lo dijiste, no fue tu intención – le dijo Remus un tanto mareado por el desmayo – pero … la verdad es que no se que decirte, James, fue un accidente, pero es un accidente peligroso.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, James se sentí mal por revelar el secreto de su amigo y Remus quería enojarse con alguien o con algo, pero no podía enojarse con alguien que le habían dado suero de la verdad y menos a Lily que …

- ¿Por qué Lily te dio la poción? -

- Theo tenía razón, Evans se iba a enterar lo de Kennet - resopló James, le dolía saber que si iban a la raíz del problema, él era el culpable de todo – quería saber algo de mi para chantajearme y así yo no me metiera en sus asuntos.

- Nunca creía que ella haría algo así.

- Ni yo, pero sigue siendo mi culpa, Remus, debí haberme cuidado más, debí saber que algo pasaba, pero … ni me lo imaginé.

- Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que todo Hogwarts se entere – Remus tenía la mente llena de posibilidades. Se imaginaba una muchedumbre de padres de alumnos, con antorchas quemando el sauce boxeador, en su mente veía que en vacaciones le llegaba una carta del colegio donde le decían que era expulsado por poner en riesgo a la comunidad escolar, qué haría, ¿Debería irse a una de esas comunidades de hombres lobo?

- No, ella no le contará a nadie – James de verdad lo creía.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – Remus se alteró ante las posibilidades de ser expulsado – descubrir algo como mi secreto es impactante, no importa que tan buena persona seas, hay cosas que simplemente te asustan. Ser un … - Remus no quería decirlo, por muy bajo que lo dijese, alguien podría escucharlo - …. Bueno, tú sabes, Evans puede pensar que soy peligroso y que esta en su derecho avisarle a los alumnos del peligro que corren.

- Tú no eres peligroso, Remus.

- Tú dices que yo no soy peligroso, tú eres mi amigo, pero los padres no dudaran en sacarme de aquí.

James no sabía que decirle a su amigo, Remus no era peligroso, si lo era como hombre lobo, pero es solo una vez al mes y está resguardado por el sauce boxeador y ya habían comprobado que era mucho más tranquilo cuando sus amigos lo acompañaban en sus formas animagas. Pero aun así era lógico que Remus se sintiera así.

- Evans llegó a la sala común mucho antes que tu, Cornamenta – Remus no miraba a ningún lugar especifico, se le notaban las ojeras y sus ojos dorados mostraban pena – Nos cruzamos las miradas y ella me esquivo. Me tiene miedo.

- Deja que asimile las cosas, Luni, ya veras como todo estará bien.

- Eso espero, Cornamenta, Eso espero.

**oOo **

Luego del Review que dejaron y de ver que dos personas más seguían la historia, quise subir altiro un capítulo nuevo.

Este capítulo no me gusta tanto, pero es importante,

a veces necesitamos a gente que nos diga que todo estará bien.

Espero sus comentarios que el otro capítulo ya está escrito

**Simone**


	7. Conversación nocturna

**Capítulo 6: Conversación nocturna **

- Lupin – le dijo un pelirroja en una de sus rondas como prefectos. - ¿Potter habló contigo?

Lily se sentía completamente incomoda sabiendo algo que no debía saber, lidiar con el secreto de alguien era realmente complicado, por otro lado Remus como toda esa semana se encontraba nervioso, como cada vez que veía a Lily. Ambos chicos se habían estado evitando toda la semana.

- Si, me habló ese mismo día – dijo temeroso, sabiendo a lo que se refería la pelirroja.

Hubo un silencio eterno e incomodo que abarcó toda la sala común, que a esa hora estaba completamente vacía.

- Yo… - comenzó Lily sin mirarlo a la cara - … lo siento mucho, nunca debí enterarme.

- No fue tu culpa, Evans. – dijo Remus – James me despierta cada día recordándome que tu lo hiciste porque él no te dejaba en paz y que por favor no te culpara por la poción.

- ¿Te contó lo de la poción? – preguntó preocupada la chica, a lo que Remus asintió - No se lo contarán a Dumbledore ¿verdad?

- No soy el más indicado para contar cosas ajenas, ¿no crees?

Ahí Lily cayó en la cuenta de que no le había dicho lo más importante a su compañero, había pasado toda la semana pensando en ella, en que ella había cometido un error, en que si la delataban por la poción, en que todo era su responsabilidad. En ningún momento pensó en los sentimientos de su compañero, que era lo que sentía, que era lo que temía, en que lo podía ayudar. Al fin y al cabo todo esto se trataba de Remus Lupin, no de Lily Evans.

- Estás conciente de que no le diré a nadie, ¿verdad? – le dijo la chica – ni siquiera se lo dije a Mary.

Lily sintió como se sonrojaba al sentir un gran abrazo que le daba Remus Lupin, sintió como el chico estaba llorando y la apretaba fuertemente, nunca había visto a su compañero así, nunca daba muchas señales de emoción o sentimientos, ahora parecía tan agradecido y necesitado. La chica se quedó esperando a sentir que el chico se tranquilizaba un poco antes de hablarle de nuevo.

- ¿Lupin?, ¿En serio creías que les iba a contar a todos?

El chico se separó de ella, se secó los ojos, para luego mirarla y sonreírle con sinceridad.

- Creo que ya me puedes decir Remus, ¿no?, llevamos un buen tiempo como compañeros, como prefectos y sé que no me hablas por James.

- Aun no comprendo como es que tú y él son compatibles. –comentó la chica – pero creo que también es hora de que me llames Lily.

- James no es tan malo si lo conoces ¿sabes?, pero de eso no estamos hablando. Respecto a lo que me preguntabas. Si, si pensé que ibas a decirle a todos sobre mi condición – confesó el chico, pero se apresuró a acotar al ver la cara herida de su acompañante – pero, no me mal interpretes, sé que eres una gran persona, Lily, pero esto va más allá de lo buena de una persona. Ser un … un… - Remus aun no podía decirlo sin sentirse mal - … un … un hombre lobo, es más que un secreto. No me hubiese extrañado y menos te hubiese culpado, si lo hubieses dicho por seguridad de los alumnos.

- Es tu secreto, no mío – le contó la pelirroja – Además no puedes decir que tú eres peligroso, Remus, quizá si en tu otro estado, pero déjame decirte que de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, no conozco a nadie que sea más sensato, responsable y virtuoso que tú

- Solo lo dices, por lo que ahora sabes.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, aun les quedaba un hora para que terminara su turno en la solitaria sala común . El fuego de la chimenea calentaba todo el lugar y hacía que el no existiera la lluvia que se escuchaba por las ventanas.

Lily sentía que debía hacer algo por su nuevo amigo, sentía que él necesitaba más que alguien que le dijera que no iba a contar su secreto. Remus Lupin era más que una buena persona, era alguien muy introvertido, sentía curiosidad por el chico.

- ¿Cómo fue? – dijo Lily en voz alta y sin pensar, para luego retractarse – lo siento, no, no tienes que contarme.

- No te preocupes – le dijo un Remus calmado como si ya hubiese esperado esa pregunta- creo que hace muchos años que no lo comento con alguien. En Hogwarts solo lo saben los chicos, Theo , los profesores que me dejan faltar y bueno, ahora tú. – Lily se sintió un poco mal al oír que ella sabía su secreto – Además de eso, solo mi familia y gente del pueblo donde vivo. La verdad es que, no recuerdo tanto de lo que sucedió, yo era muy pequeño cuando pasó todo y los detalles son muy confusos. Recuerdo que un día mi papá volvió un día asustado – los ojos dorados de Remus brillaban emocionados – le dijo a mi madre que debíamos ocultarnos, al parecer había hecho enojar a un hombre lobo, que se llamaba Ferir Greyback, era muy conocido por el lugar, por ser un ser despiadado, si no se hacía lo que él quería, mordía a los niños, no para matarlos, sino para convertirlos.

- ¡Por Merlin! – dijo Lily aterrorizada - ¿Cómo alguien puede… ?

- Tu vienes de una familia muggle, Lily y no es que eso sea malo – se apresuró a decir el chico – cuando conociste la magia debiste pensar que todo era felicidad, pero ya has descubierto que no es así, la misma situación con tú-ya-sabes-quien lo demuestra. Hay magos despiadados. Tal vez no conoces tantas historias como está, pero son muy frecuentes, hombres lobo que no les interesa insertarse en la sociedad, porque esta les dio la espalda, algunos simplemente son malvados, no buscan vivir, buscan hacer que más gente sufra como ellos, así era Greyback. Mi padre pensó que estábamos a salvo ese día, porque estábamos más cerca del pueblo, pero él me atacó esa misma noche.

A Remus le salieron unas cuantas lágrima y Lily lo trajo más cerca suyo e hizo que se apoyara en ella, para que sintiera que podía confiar en ella. Ya no era pena la que sentía por él, Lily sentía que quería ayudarlo.

- Lo peor de todo, no fue ser un hombre lobo – dijo al fin Remus – sino el cambio que sufrió mi familia, lo peligroso que soy para todo aquel que se me acerque.

- Tu no eres Greyback – le recordó la pelirroja – y la verdad ahora que lo sé me pregunto como no lo descubrí antes. Tus faltas a clases en la luna llena, las heridas, el cansancio, incluso el libro de tercero hablaba de hombres lobo y como reconocerlos, me lo había leído completo

- Porque uno no descubre lo que no espera, Lily. – agregó el muchacho – Y si quieres saber algo curioso, se supone que debíamos pasar cuatro clases de hombres lobo más un ensayo y gracias a mi solo vimos una clase.

Los dos chicos rieron, para luego quedar en silencio mirando las llamas que se consumían en la chimenea, escuchando las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra la ventana, acompañándose y sintiéndose ambos mucho mejor, porque sus amigos tenían razón, todo iba a estar bien. Remus siguió apoyado en el hombro de la pelirroja y esta se cerró los ojos por el cansancio, hasta que sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron bajo los brazos de Morfeo, apoyados el uno del otro.

**oOo **

Como prometí, hoy un nuevo capítulo

Me emociono cada vez que me llega un mail que me avisa de algún review y de la gente que me a agregado a sus historia favoritas

Me enamoré de este capitulo, es tan real y sincero que me hace morderme los labios

a veces no importa cuanto nos guste ocultar nuestros miedos, hay veces vamos a necesitar a alguien que nos escuche

Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi y recuerden:

No soy JKRowling, no tengo los derechos de Harry Potter, ni tengo más dinero que la Reina de Inglaterra

**Simona**


	8. Por Nada, ni por Nadie

**Capítulo 7: Por nada, ni por nadie.**

Remus abrió los ojos, vio una chimenea apagada y una ventana de donde entraba un muy tenue rayo de luz. Sintió su cuello doblado, parecía que iba a despertar con torticolis. Y en ese momento cuando levando la cabeza, fue cuando notó que su almohada, era el hombro de una hermosa pelirroja. Se levantó y vio su reloj, eran las seis de la mañana con treinta y ocho minutos.

- Lily – la intento despertar el chico susurrando – Lily, nos quedamos dormidos, Lily, Lily – el chico comenzó a pincharle el brazo, pero la muchacha solo se dio vuelta y lo abrazo sin despertar, situación que lo puso completamente incomodo. – Vamos Lily, despierta. – La chica comenzó a abrir un ojo y luego el otro, pero no despertaba completamente.

- Quiero seguir durmiendo, Remus – balbuceó la chica – sigamos durmiendo.

- Lily, es lunes, debemos volver a los cuartos, tenemos clases.

Lily despertó repentinamente al escuchar las palabras "lunes" y "clases", levanto la cabeza y vio a Remus que lo miraba apenado, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente por todo su abdomen, así que lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo.

- Lo siento, Remus – dijo avergonzada - ¿Qué hora es?

- Veinte para las siete – contestó el chico consultando otra vez su reloj.

Los dos chicos suspiraron y se quedaron viendo las cenizas de la chimenea.

- Gracias – le dijo la pelirroja al chico, pero aun mirando la chimenea apagada.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces? – Remus no entendía a que se refería su nueva amiga.

- Gracias – Lily dejó de mirar la chimenea y puso sus ojos verde profundos, sobre los ojos del licántropo – gracias por decirme todo ayer, se que sonará raro, pero me sentía horrible al saber tu secreto por error, ahora siento que me lo has contado tú, que no te hago daño sabiéndolo y por sobre todo, siento que gané un gran amigo. – Remus le sonrió – Un gran amigo que por desgracia es amigo de Potter, pero un gran amigo al fin y al cabo.

Ambos rieron fuertemente, hasta que recordaron que ya era hora de irse cada uno a su cuarto, se levantaron y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

- Nos vemos, Remus – dijo la pelirroja subiendo las escaleras, hacía sus habitación.

- Nos vemos, almohada – río el chico subiendo sus escaleras, escuchando la carcajada que dio su nueva amiga.

Al abrir la puerta Remus se encontró a Peter abriendo un ojo y cerrando, luchando por despertar, mientras que Sirius se encontraba completamente destapado, como si hubiese peleado con sus sabanas. James por otra parte, dormía con los lentes puestos y de lado.

- ¿Qué hora es Lunático? – dijo Peter aun luchando por despertar.

- Te despierto luego de ducharme, Colagusano – le dijo Remus para que su amigo durmiera tranquilo y olvidará que lo vio llevar a esa hora.

Se sacó la capa que aun llevaba pueta y el pijama que llevaba debajo y entró a la ducha, pensando en que le iba a decir a sus amigos, aunque ¿Qué pasaba si se enteraban de que se quedó dormido en la sala común? Quizás el problema era con quién. James había estado obsesionado con la pelirroja desde finales de quinto año, aunque había salido con dos chicas, a pesar de eso, no creo que le importe. ¿Qué estaba pensado? Lily solo es una amiga.

Remus cortó el agua y agarró una toalla para secarse, salió del baño despertó a Peter, le dijo que le tocaba ducharse y mientras se vestía sintió ganas de ponerse su mejor capa, a pesar de la torticolis que sentía en el cuello, estaba realmente feliz.

- Luni – dijo la somnolienta voz de Sirius - ¿Estás tarareando... – Sirius vio su reloj de mesa - … a la siete de la mañana?

- Ya levántate, Canuto. – cambió de tema Remus.

Sirius le tiró una almohada y siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Remus escuchó la ensordecedora queja de James desde su cama.

- Volví a romper mis lentes – se quejó desde su cama sacándose los lentes rotos y apuntándoles con su varita – "Reparo" – sus lentes volvieron a su estado original – no sé porque siempre olvido quitarme los lentes – lo decía más para sí mismo que para otra persona, pero al ver a su lobuno amigo vestido recordó que la noche anterior no lo había esperado despierto pero nunca llegó - ¿A qué hora llegaste, lunático?

Por alguna desconocida para él, Remus no sabía que responderle a su amigo, tartamudeo y se puso nervioso.

- Yo.. yo me quedé dormido en la sala común – dijo al fin, no era un delito quedarse dormido en la sala común, es más, era la verdad – me desperté hace poco.

Ninguno siguió la conversación, él aun pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con cierta pelirroja en la sala común, Peter había salido del baño mojando todo el piso, como era su costumbre, James se metió a la ducha con los lente puestos y Sirius roncaba tanto que Remus le tiró justo en la cara la almohada que le había tirado hace unos instantes.

Esos eran sus amigos, los que lo habían apoyado desde que siempre, incluso cuando habían descubierto su secreto. Quizás si tuviesen sus defectos, pero eran sus preciados amigos, a los que sería eternamente fiel y no los cambiaría por nada, ni por nadie, ni siquiera por lo que había sentido al ser abrazado por Lily.

**oOo**

Los Merodeadores van primero que cualquier cosa, primero que el dinero, que al comida, que la magia y que las mujeres.

Pero dicen lo mismo del amor

Lamento no haber subido ayer, pero era Navidad y tuve una lucha con señoras intentando comprarle un buen regalo a mi novio

Aviso además que tengo mi último examen el martes, así que el miércoles publicaré de nuevo

Gracias por los reviews y espero hayan tenido una hermosa navidad.

**Simona**


	9. McGonagall

**Capítulo 8: McGonagall**

"_Querida hija: _

_Te escribimos para informarte, que tu hermana se ha comprometido con su novio Vernon ya hemos mandado una carta a tu director para que viajes para la cena que hemos hecho para celebrarlo con las dos familias y a contestado que por tus excelentes notas no habría ningún problema, será un sábado de Noviembre, pero aun no sabemos la fecha exactamente, te la informaremos cuando la tengamos. _

_Petunia además a aceptado que traigas a alguien si quieres, siempre y cuando se comporte, pues debes recordar que Vernon y su familia no saben de tu condición._

_Un gran beso _

_Tus Padres _

_P.D.: Mándale saludos al pequeño Severus."_

Lily releía la carta como si las palabras fuesen a cambiar si lo deseaba, pero no cambiaban. No podía creer que su hermana, no tan mayor que ella, se iba a casar, menos con el cerdo de Vernon Dursley. No sabía como ella lo podía soportar a él, ni como él la podía soportar a ella.

- ¿Y a quien llevarás? – preguntó a una voz a sus espaldas.

- A cualquiera que no seas tú, Potter – le contestó automáticamente la pelirroja mientras guardaba la carta, para luego untar mermelada en su tostada. – Y no es de buena educación leer las cartas ajenas.

James se despidió dándole la sonrisa por las que la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts se derretirían y se fue a sentar con sus amigos, sabía que no debía molestar en exceso a Evans, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer?, simplemente ella era perfecta, SU perfecta.

- Lils, estás conciente que es mejor que lleves a un acompañante, ¿cierto? – le dijo su amiga atragantada con una tarta de calabaza.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Lily ya había decidido que si estaba obligada a ir a la cena, iría sola, no iba a torturar a nadie con un cena en la cual Petunia fuera la anfitriona.

- Porque … - Mary tragó con dificultad la tarta, se limpio y prosiguió - … odias a Petunia, siempre me dices que con tus padres la relación no es muy buena y no creo que haya mucha diferencia con la familia del prometido de tu hermano. Necesitaras a alguien para por lo menos hablar, ya que no te dejaran irte a tu pieza a estar sola en la cena.

La lógica de su amiga, era realmente buena, no lo había pensado así. Ya tenía suficiente con escuchar a Petunia que era una anormal y más con sus padres, que no la dejaban hablar de magia nunca. Además no quería ni pensar en como era la familia de Vernon, quien era un insoportable hijo de su madre. Debía llevar a alguien para sobrevivir, pero ¿a quién?

- Ve conmigo – le rogó Lily a Mary.

- ¿Para qué crean que somos lesbianas? – Mary dijo eso tan fuerte que se sonrojó al ver que todos la miraban – Lily, conocí a tu hermana, se muy bien que si vamos juntos creerán que además de bruja eres lesbiana. Y no me voy a prestar para esa situación.

Lily proceso la información, si iba sola lo más probable era que no se suicidaría, si iba con Mary, quizás que pensarían sus padres, su hermana y toda la familia de Vernon. ¿Con quién iría?, el único dispuesto a ir con ella para una aburrida cena era Potter, pero prefería que pensarán que era lesbiana a darle en el gusto a Potter. ¿Y Severus? El conocía a su familia y ellos a él, Petunia no se sentiría tan mal de tener a otro mago en la casa si era él. No, imposible, llevaban un año peleados y aunque lo quería bastante, su moral no iba a permitir aprobar el comportamiento de su amigo, menos su fascinación por las artes Oscuras y su deseo por unirse a quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Severus, por más perfecto para la ocasión, estaba descartado-

- Nadie estaría dispuesto a ir, Mary – Lily tomo de su zumo de naranja – No puedo preguntarle a cualquiera, piensa que llevarlo sería un aburrimiento para cualquier mago.

- Lily – dijo una voz a sus espaldas sueve– Aquí están tus apuntes de Pociones, gracias por prestármelos.

Lily vio a Remus y una sonrisa casi caricaturizada se formó en su cara. Le había prestado sus apuntes de pociones, ya que el chico había estado "en sus noches" y sus amigos realmente odiaban pociones, por lo que siempre les pasaban apuntes garabateados, donde solo era entendible "Muerte a Lloricus" y en algunos casos "Lily Potter".

- De nada, cuando quieras – dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír y el chico se empezó a ir – Espera, Remus, necesito un favor.

El chico de grandes ojeras se dio vuelta intrigado por lo que había dicho Lily, ¿un favor?.

- Dime, Lily – dijo al fin.

- Este, yo – Lily no sabía como pedírselo sin ser un tanto descarada, por muy amigos que se habían vuelto, no había pasado ni un mes desde que lo eran – yo, quería saber, si tú, si es que no hay ningún problema – Lily recibió un codazo de su amiga para que se concentrara para hacer una oración coherente – ¿Me puedes acompañar a una cena en mi casa?

A Remus se le paró el corazón, su amiga lo estaba invitando a su casa a cenar.

- Este yo, - tartamudeó Remus. – eh… claro – el chico respondió sin pensarlo bien, James lo iba a matar, torturar, tirar al lago congelado o quizá que estupidez, pero no podía negarse a Lily Evans.

- Gracias, Remus, en verdad no sabía a quien podía llevar – sonrió la chica mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente – luego nos juntamos y te explico todo.

- Está bien – dijo Remus despidiéndose de las dos chicas y yéndose a sentar otra vez con sus amigos.

Caminando hacía donde estaban sus amigos, pensaba en como decirles que iba a ir a la casa de Lily Evans para un cena que al parecer era importante.

- Se los digo, chicos – decía un James emocionadísimo comiendo la mermelada a cucharadas – tengo que ir a esa cena, Lily no sabe con quien ir y quizá si voy me gané la aprobación de sus padres y la obligarán a salir conmigo, para luego casarnos y tener seis hijos, cuatro hombres y dos niñitas, así conmigo, formarán un equipo de quidditch y le ganaremos a todos nuestros vecin… – James dejó su fantasía y miró a su amigo – ¡Oh, Remus! Aquí estás, estas más pálido que de costumbre, ¿sabes?, bueno no importa Estaba contándole a los chicos, que Evans tiene que llevar a alguien para la cena de compromiso de su hermana y que me las arreglaré para que vaya yo.

A Remus se le cayó el mundo encima o eso le pareció.

- Cornamenta, este, no se como decirte esto, pero … - Remus sabía que era mejor decirle ahora antes de que su amigo intentara alguna estupidez para que Lily lo invitara, estupidez que terminaba generalmente con una pelirroja enfurecida – … Lily acaba de invitarme a mi.

La cara de sus cuatro amigos era de mucha sorpresa, hubo un silencio digno de "Pasó un angelito", "Murió una Banshee" o "Nació un Perro de tres cabezas". Remus se puso completamente rojo e intentó disculparse.

- Yo, lo siento, si quieres le digo que no puedo ir .

- No seas tonto, le prometí no meterme más en su vida y menos quitarle sus citas. – razonó James.

- Que voy como amigo, no como cita – argumentó Remus.

- Te creo, Luni, es más – dijo James con cara malvada – creo que esta amistad que tienes con Evans me conviene.

- Tú puedes averiguar que cosas le gustan a Lily – dijo Peter.

- Serás como un espía – comentó entusiasmado Sirius.

- Esto, nuevamente, me parece una pésima idea. – bufó Theo refiriéndose a la brillante idea de amenazar a Marcus - Lily no es tonta.

- Siempre arruinando los planes Theo, estas siendo una mala protegida – se burló Sirius – quizá tengamos que buscarnos una nueva.

- No puedes – dijo Theo –sé demasiado, no pueden dejarme ir – lo miró picara – además de que con todas las otras chicas de Hogwarts te haz acostado.

Todos se rieron, excepto, claro, Sirius. Theo siempre se había ganado su lugar como protegida y en este preciso momento, Remus agradecía a Theo que hubiese cambiado el tema.

- Mejor vámonos a clases – dijo al fin Peter – la última vez no pudimos entrar a transformaciones.

Peter siempre se enojaba cuando gracias a sus amigos, o mejor dicho solo de James y Sirius, los profesores los dejaban fuera. Quizá si se sentía bien con lo que sabía en transformaciones, pero en el resto de las materias necesitaba más ayuda, no tenía la suerte de sus amigos (que realmente era suerte), de captar a la primera todas las cosas y aun que no las captasen, de alguna manera es como si sin esfuerzo tuvieran todas las respuestas.

- Si vamos a clases, pronto – dijo James apurado – está clase va a ser muy importante.

Peter, aunque si quería ir a clases, lo miró extrañado, ¿James Potter entusiasmado por clases?

- Es verdad, es una clase muy importante – apoyó a su amigo Sirius, al comprender lo a lo que se refería, se paro rápidamente de su asiento y echaba unos restos del desayuno en su mochila.

- ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó? – preguntó Theo mientras se paraba como todo el resto – No los veía entusiasmados por una clase, desde …. – la chica intentó recordar alguna ocasión - ¡Nunca! Y se les ocurre ir temprano una clase, justo ahora, que tengo historia de la Magia – la chica hizo un signo de asco – De qué me va a servir saber que pasó en las guerras sanguinarias de los trolls, hace más de mil años. ¡Díganme!

- No lo sé, ni me interesa, yo tengo transformaciones – decía James sonriendo saliendo del gran comedor.

- Ya díganme por qué el entusiasmo, que me están poniendo nerviosos – le dijo Remus.

- No es nada – río Sirius – lo que pasa es que esta clase es la de animagos.

Mientras caminaban al aula y Theo se separaba de ellos, para enfrascarse en su libro de Historia de la Magia, James les recordaba a Peter y a Remus porque esperaban tanto.

- Aunque somos muy buenos transformistas y lo hayamos logrado a los trece años – comentaba – Lo más probable es que McGonagall nos enseñé cosas que no pudimos ver en los libros.

- Hasta que límites podremos llevar nuestra transformación – siguió Sirius.

Peter estaba entusiasmado, hace años quehabían aprendido a ser animagos, un proceso que no le gusta recordar, porque aunque gratificante, fue realmente doloroso, física y mentalmente hablando. Quizá si se decepcionó al ver que su animal era una rata, pero sus amigos le hicieron ver el potencial que tenía su transformación, era rápida y pasaba inadvertido, no como el gran perro de Sirius y mucho menos el ostentoso ciervo de James. Peter quería saber que más podía hacer como rata, ¿Podría ser una por años?, ¿Podría agudizar características del animal sin transformarse completamente?, tenía tantas preguntas, al igual que sus amigos.

La gente empezó a llegar al salón, asombrándose de ver a los cuatro merodeadores en primera fila, con sus libros sobre el mesón y sus plumas y tinta listos para ser usados para los apuntes. Lily al verlos sabía que debía haber una razón para todo esto, algo tramaban.

- ¿Me puedo sentar contigo, Remus? – preguntó la chica – para explicarte lo de la cena.

El chico asintió indicándole la silla vacía que había a su lado, al o que la chica se sentó y miró a los chicos, Remus, era el que parecía más normal, jugaba con sus manos haciendo un sonido rítmico al chocarlos con la mesa, pero el resto parecía que ya deseaba que llegará McGonagall.

- No es porque me interese, Remus, pero ¿Por qué están así? – pregunto la pelirroja apuntando a los tres chicos que ni se habían detenido a molestarla.

- Ehm … este .. ellos, - Remus no sabía como explicar la extraña conducta de sus amigos, no sin explicar que son animagos – Ellos me prometieron que por lo menos por una clase se comportaría.

- Pues, ya era hora – dijo Lily sin poder notar la mentira del licántropo – Quizá me salve de Potter por lo menos por una clase. – Lily miró a James Potter, era raro no sentirse observada de una manera psicópata por el chico – Bueno, como te decía, lo de la cena, no quiero molestarte Remus, pero debo llevar a alguien si no quiero morir atacada por mi hermana y su aburrimiento. Es su cena de compromiso y estarán las dos familias muggles más "anti magia" que podrás conocer y entendería que no quisieras ir.

- No seas, tonta, claro que te acompaño, aunque – Remus primero penso en su pequeño problema peludo y luego en James – pero todo depende de si ese día, no hay, bueno tu sabes.

- Me encargaré que no sea cuando estes "en tus días" – la chica río de su propió chiste – Ya me veo a mi hermana diciendo "aparte de mago… un hombre lo…"

La conversión fue interrumpida por un gato, con algunas canas y con un pelaje que simulaba un marco de lentes cuadrado, el gato se paseó por toda la sala, saltó por las estanterías, hasta que volvió al frente del salón, cerca del escritorio de la profesora. Con todos los ojos de los alumnos puestos sobre el gato, este se transformo rápidamente en una persona, la profesora McGonagall.

- Como muchos ya sabrán – la profesora vio a sus nuevos alumnos de primera fila, sin una pizca de sorpresa – la clase de hoy será sobre la Animagia. Una cualidad que pocos magos pueden llevar a cabo ya que además de difícil es realmente peligroso de intentar. Ya podrán deducir solos las grandes ventajas de ser uno, en mi forma humana, me sería imposible, por ejemplo, saltar aquellos estantes que subí en mi forma de gato.

- ¿Cuál fue el animago más joven, profesora McGonagall? – interrumpió Peter levantando la Magia.

- Fue Estolomeus Weningam, con tan solo veintiún años de edad hace más de cien años – respondió calmadamente – Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpirme, señor Pettigrew.

Peter miro a James y Sirius, quienes se reían ante la respuesta de la profesora, sintiéndose orgullosos de que, a pesar de ilegales, ellos eran los animagos más jóvenes de la historia.

- No se que les causa tanta risa – continuó McGonagall – pero como todos los años, les debo recordar que como miles de magos han terminado deformados de manera permanente o sufriendo una fusión de su mente humana con su instinto animal, provocando la locura a un grado insoportable, el ministerio de la magia supervisa este proceso. Los riesgos son enormes, por lo mismo tengo fe – McGonagall miró a los Merodeadores – que mis alumnos esperaran hasta una edad prudente, cuando tengan un conocimiento y experiencia adecuada, para intentar ser un animago.

James tomaba apuntes sobre todo lo que decía McGonagall, todo, incluso la intervención del ministerio de la magia le parecía interesante.

- ¿Si, Potter? – preguntó la profesora al ver la mano levantada de su alumno – Y que esta vez no tenga nada en relación con la señorita Evans – hubo una risa general.

- Cuando hablaba de los riesgos, sobre la fusión de la persona y los instintos de su animal – James estaba inusualmente serio - ¿Significa que se los instintos animales, de alguna manera pueden usarse cuando uno esta en estado humano?

- Debo admitir – comenzó la profesora McGonagall – que esa es una excelente pregunta, Señor Potter. Si, se pueden utilizar, pero siempre y cuando ya se lleven años de experiencia. Un principiante va a notar claros signos de cualidades animales, un poco de mejora del olfato, a veces afecta al oído e incluso en el volumen de la voz. Pero para lograr utilizar cualidades más especificas de los animales, se requiere experiencia, no como mago, sino como animal.

- ¿Hay consecuencias por estar mucho tiempo en forma de animal? – Peter no podía contenerse de la ansiedad.

- Señor, Pettigrew, le ruego recordar levantar la mano, no quiero quitarle más puntos a mi propia casa – Peter se sonrojó – Por otra parte, la respuesta a su pregunta es que nadie lo sabe, nunca se ha sabido de un mago que este muchos meses o años en su forma de animal. Lo más probable eso si es que la persona además de desarrollar sus caracteristicas animales, cambie su personalidad humana, cuando vuelva a su estado normal. Deben recordar que en la forma animal, no van a pensar completamente como humanos y lo más seguro es que al estar años en una forma animal se pierda completamente el raciocinio humano.

La profesora siguió dando su clase, explicándole solo teóricamente, ya que nunca iba a hacer que sus alumnos, practicasen la animagia.

- Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin – dijo cuando ya se terminaba la clase y los alumnos ya se iban a su segunda hora – quedense.

Los chicos se despidieron de la pelirroja y se quedaron esperando a que el resto de los alumnos salieran del aula.

- Es algo corto – anunció la mujer – Se muy bien lo que piensan de la animagia y también se de su extraordinario talento para las transformaciones, situación que me complace – la cara de McGonagall se volvió completamente seria – Pero Hogwarts ha perdido dos alumnos intentando ser animagos a lo largo de su historia, no quiero que ese número aumente, ¿entendido?

- Entendido – dijo Sirius – la verdad que 16 años es una edad realmente inadecuada para este tipo de cosas – decía Sirius riéndose por dentro.

- No se preocupe, que no intentaremos nada de animagia, lo prometemos – lo secundaba James conteniendo su risa.

- Me alegro que piensen así, honestamente, me preocupa que puedan intentarlo – el tono de la profesora se tornó un tanto maternal – Ahora mejor vayan a clases – los chicos le sonrieron y caminaron hacía la puerta – Y señor Lupin – se escuchó mientras los chicos ya iban en la puerta – A usted lo llame para que supiera que no debería dejarlos hacer alguna estupidez.

- No se preocupe, profesora – vociferó el licántropo – Yo los cuido.

**oOo**

Como prometí, al salir de la universidad les subí este capitulo

un poco más largo de lo normal y con mucho cariño

ahora que estoy de vacaciones (con todos los ramos aprobados) espero escribir muchísimo

gracias por los comentarios y adición a favoritos

espero más reviews :)

**Simona**


	10. Lunes 17 de Octubre de 1977

**Capítulo 9: Lunes 17 de Octubre de 1977**

"Querido Diario

Hoy fue un día extraño, excepto por Canuto que fue por su nueva victima, Rumina Egregius, una chica de Hufflepuff proveniente de una de las familias más ricas de Irlanda, es del tipo de Sirius: realmente hermosa y sorprendentemente descerebrada. La verdad no me sorprendería que algún día Canuto olvide hacer el hechizo y deje embarazada a alguna alumna. Pero nadie puede negar que Sirius Black tiene suerte.

Por otra parte, Cornamenta está un poco (o muy) deprimido, se pasó todo el día armando nuevas estrategias para el quidditch y todos sabemos que hace eso, cuando algo le preocupa. Lunático, en cambio, tararea canciones en las mañanas y hoy lo vi bailando solo en la habitación, quizá la luna no está en una posición adecuada para él y lo volvió loco, aunque por algo lo llamamos Lunático. Falta poco para su transformación así que no quiero hablarle sobre su locura.

Theo es la que más me preocupa y eso que nunca me preocupo por mi hermana, desde que partió el año que a querido salir con uno y con otro, me parece extraño, primero nos dice que "Thomas" es el amor de su vida, para luego volver a la semana siguiente con que "Dominus" es la persona más tierna que ha conocido y que si no la dejamos salir con él se va a suicidar. Pero no la dejamos y en vez de luchar por el chico se busca otro "príncipe de amor verdadero". Algo le pasa en la cabeza a esta muchacha, quizás debamos dejarla salir con alguien y quizá se de cuenta porque no la dejamos: Porque siempre elige al más idiota, más mujeriego y más inapropiado para ella. Y hoy Theo intentó pedirme a mí, consejos, ¿Acaso cree que soy el gurú del amor?, si apenas he salido con unas dos chicas en mi vida.

Hoy si que ha sido un día extraño.

Yo en cambio tuve una brillante idea, mañana se la presentaré al resto.

Ahora a dormir.

Se despide secretamente

Colagusano.

"

**oOo**

Corto, pero importante, no quiero odiar tanto a Peter

aunque sé que todos lo odian (y merecido que se lo tiene)

espero comentarios para sentirme feliz

el siguiente capitulo es enorme y realmente espero que les guste tanto como a mi

lo subo mañana o pasado, según vea reviews :)

**Simona**


	11. Whisky de Fuego

Capítulo 10: Whisky de Fuego

- Merodeadores, les quiero mostrar algo – Peter estaba ansioso por contarle a sus amigos de lo que se había acordado.

Canuto, Lunático y Cornamenta se miraron y le sonrieron a Peter, hacer mucho que no hacían nada "de merodeadores" y lo extrañaban.

- ¿Se acuerdan que el año pasado queríamos saber siempre donde estaba Filch para que no nos atrapara nuca? - los chicos asintieron recordando lo harto que estaban de que Filch los molestara – pues hace una semana encontré un libro muy interesante sobre rastreo y ubicación del modo mágico y ayer logré hacer esto.

Peter les pasó un pergamino de un grosor mayor de lo normal, que tenía dibujado un cuadrado conectado a un cuadrado, al principio los chicos no entendieron pero luego notaron que del rectángulo aparecía un mancha de tinta que se movía hacía el cuadrado y decía "A. Filch".

- Esto es impresionante, Colagusano – comentó Sirius – Es su pasillo ¿no?. – Peter orgulloso de mismo asintió.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? – preguntó James que tocaba el pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

- Es una poción y un hechizo, no salían en el libro, pero estuve toda la tarde intentándolo, se trata de una conexión entre el lugar y el pergamino, eso se logra con el hechizo, que tengo anotado por ahí y para poder identificar a las personas que aparecen ahí, solo hay que hacer una poción (que me costó mucha hacer) y esparcirla por todo el lugar.

Los tres amigos se tiraron encima de Peter para felicitarlo al "Modo Merodeador". Peter casi se hace pipi de las cosquillas y movimientos que hacían sus amigos.

- Ahora, primero que nada, debemos hechizar nuestra habitación – dijo Sirius.

- No seas tonto, Canuto – James sonreía maléficamente – esto es más grande que una broma, seremos los primeros en crear un Mapa de Hogwarts, con todos los pasadizos que hemos descubierto en nuestra estadía, incluyendo las salas comunes de las casas, es como la gran hazaña de los merodeadores.

- El mapa de Hogwarts – dijo Remus.

- El Mapa del Merodeador – concluyó Peter.

Todos se miraron entusiasmados, "El Mapa del Merodeador", no había mejor manera de expresarlo, un mapa que muestre cada rincón de Hogwarts y que avise donde estaba cada persona.

- Podemos hacer que solo se abra si dices algunas palabras – comentó Remus.

- Y que insulte al que intente leerlo – agregó Sirius entusiasmado – Esto será grancioso.

Decidieron planear cada detalle del nuevo proyecto de los merodeadores, habían hecho una lista con los ingredientes necesarios y se habían dado cuenta que si querían rociar a todo el colegio con la dichosa poción iban a necesitar ir a saquear a Slughorn. Ninguno era excelente con las pociones, pero Peter dijo que si había logrado hacerla una vez, de seguro podría hacerla de nuevo. Además habían decidido trabajar en la casa de lo gritos, donde nadie los podría ver, ni encontrar la poción por accidente y comenzarían a trabajar después de la siguiente transformación de Remus. Peter había hecho una carta, para mandarla a la mañana siguiente a primera hora, iban a mandar a pedir a Scribbulus, una encomienda por un pergamino de cinco milímetro de espesor, tres frascos de tinta de ocultismo en tres colores y pegamento mágico de pergaminos (puesto que probablemente como Hogwarts tenía tantos pisos, debían hacer pliegues mágicos con el pergamino). Todo el plan parecía no solo grandioso sino que posible, iban a hacer el mapa del merodeador.

Incluso empezaron hacer un plan que llamaron "Irrigación merodeadora", que mostraba de que manera iban a esparcir la poción, que lugares les iban a tocar a cada merodeador y como se encargarían de llegar a las habitaciones de las chicas, salas comunes externas e incluso el despacho de Dumbledore.

Los chicos ilusionados de que iban a hacer, decidieron celebrar su nuevo proyecto, a pesar de que fuese un día martes en la noche tomaron los whiskey de fuego que tenían escondido bajo la cama de Remus (porque en él todos confiaban) y ningún profesor se molestaba en revisar al chico.

La celebración nunca paró, se pasaron la noche haciendo juegos para obligarse a tomar más Whiskey, utilizaron los hongos alucinógenos de Sirius e incluso Remus, que nunca accedía a tomar demasiado por los efectos que el alcohol le producía en las noches de transformación, había tomado por lo menos siete brazos e incluso había fumado de la pipa mágica de Peter.

- Este es el mejor Whisky que he probado, me lo trajo mi tío Rupert – explicaba James un tanto pasado de copas - de un lugar que no recuerdo.

- Como amo a tu tío Rupert, Cornamenta – le decía Sirius que estaba tirando dardos a un póster Donde salía Severus Snape – Le dí justo en el blanco – el póster mostraba al Slytherin sufriendo por el golpe en la entrepierna.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Remus intentaba descifrar la hora en su reloj, pero realmente no podía.

- Las seis menos diez – respondía Peter quien por alguna razón inexplicable para cualquiera por el frío que hacía, se encontraba en calzoncillos rodando por el piso y parando cada cierto tiempo - Creo que será un buen día para una resaca.

- Miércoles, Pociones a primera hora – se quejaba James – a Lily no le va a gustar verme así.

- No quiero desanimarte, amigo – se reía Sirius, que por la risa dio su tiró a la pared, en vez que al póster de Quejicus – Pero a Evans no le va a gustar verte, estés sobrio o no.

- A menos que estés con Lunático – Acotó Peter sin parar de girar, como si no tuviera conciencia del volumen de su voz – lo adora.

- No me adora – reprochó el aludido – simplemente nos llevamos bien.

- De verdad no lo entiendo, yo me pasó un año intentando que me hable y tú lo logras contándole un pequeño e insignificante secreto tuyo – James realmente estaba deprimido por la situación.

- Cornamenta, no se lo conté, lo descubrió – refutó el chico un tanto mareado – no quiero pociones.

- Créeme, Lunático – Sirius había dejado los dardos para tomar un nuevo trado de Whiskey de fuego – Nadie quiere.

- Lily quiere – gritó James emborrachado – y si a ella le gusta, a mi me gustará.

- James Potter diciendo que les van a gustar las pociones – Peter había dejado de rodar – ahora solo falta que Sirius se vuelva Slytherin.

- Antes mujer que Slytherin – gritó Sirius. – Y como buen hombre Gryffindor que soy, traidor de la familia Black y Merodeador honorario, creo que es hora, de ir a despertar a las chicas.

Sirius se dirigió un tanto mareado, por no decir volado, hacía la puerta y salió sin que sus amigos pudieran reaccionar para detenerlo. Estaban realmente borrachos, dos botellas de Whisky de fuego entre cuatro personas era un exceso digno de los Merodeadores. Sirius escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Remus gritando "Te van a atrapar otra vez, Canuto".

Cada vez que se emborrachaban Sirius decidía ir a alguno de los cuartos de las chicas y hacer alguna broma. La habitación de Theo era su blanco preferido, sus compañeras Jen , Griselda y Anna, eran probablemente las chicas más chillonas de Hogwarts, además de estar realmente buenas, iban a ser un buen blanco para esa noche.

- Black, te estoy viendo – chilló una voz desde la sala común. – Ni te atrevas a intentar subir al cuarto de las chicas.

- Vamos ,Evans, no seas aburrida.

Sirius en vez de dirigirse a las piezas de las chicas, bajó las escaleras, casi tropezándose con uno de los escalones.

- Aléjate, Black, desde aquí huelo el alcohol – Lily le hablaba sin mirarlo, leyendo un libro llamado "El Enigma de la Sirena".

Lily no quería que nadie la molestará, menos Sirius Black, había tenido una pésima noche, no había podido dormir y ya a las cinco de la mañana cuando descubrió que no iba a dormir, decidió bajar a la sala común a leer un libro que tenía guardado hace dos años.

- Evans no puedes ser tan latosa, además ¿Qué haces aquí a las seis de la mañana?

- Leer – respondió Lily sin dejar de mirar su libro – Una actividad que te vendría bien.

- Eres una aburrida, Evans – Sirius se sentó al lado de ella sin importarle lo que la chica pensara – Y ese es un libro aburrido. Al Final, la Sirena no existía, era una metáfora de la misma Finea, que era la descendiente de Merlín y al final ella era la clave para salvar a todos.

- Te odio, Black – Lily cerró el libro y lo golpeó con él – Iba solo en la mitad. Sabía que eras un idiota, pero no pensé que me ibas a arruinar mi lectura.

- Agradéceme, te ahorré trecientas páginas de mala lectura.

- Lo que me sorprende es que leas – decía Lily abriendo nuevamente el libro, resignada a que ya sabía el final.

- Cuando vienes de mi familia, Evans – Sirius comenzaba a levantarse para volver a su habitación – necesitas distracciones como los libros, para poder soportar las atrocidades que se hacen mi casa.

Lily se asombró ante la profunda respuesta de alguien que consideraba "desneurado", vio como el chico caminaba, algo desequilibrado, pero antes de siquiera llegar a las escaleras, Sirius Black se resbaló con la alfombra y cayó estrepitosamente contra el inició de la escalera. La pelirroja corrió hacía el chico, por más descerebrado que creía que fuera Black, el golpe que se había dado parecía realmente grave y en efecto lo era.

- Black, ¿estás bien? – Lily se había agachado y levantado la cabeza del chico, mientras él se quejaba del golpe, notó que le sangraba la boca y que olía demasiado a alcohol– ¡Por Merlin! ¿Cuánto tomaste?

- Casi nada – mentía el chico – ¡Ay! Mi cabeza.

- Vamos a la enfermería, ahora. – Lily lo decía asustada, Sirius se veía bastante mal.

- ¿Estás loca?, ¿Para que me castiguen? – Sirius se tocaba la boca que sangraba sin parar, parecía que se había roto un diente, le dolía mucho, pero prefería soportar el dolor del golpe a que le preguntaran como se había emborrachado, de seguro McGonagall haría una inspección a su pieza y confiscaría todos los objetos prohibido de los Merodeadores – solo llama a James.

- ¡Ese idiota no va a hacer nada!

- ¡Entonces llama a Remus o a Peter! – le grito el chico - ¡Pero haz algo!

Lily dejó en el piso a Sirius, que se quejaba del dolor que sentía y subió rápidamente las escaleras pensando en por qué justo en la noche que le había dado insomnio se le aparecía Sirius Black borracho y justo caer por las escaleras. Nunca había entrado en la pieza de los merodeadores, sentía curiosidad por ver que había dentro. No se preocupó por tocar porque era una emergencia y de seguro nadie se molestaría si luego les explicaba que su amigo estaba desangrándose en la escalera. Abrió la puerta pensando que el resto estaría dormido o estuviera tomando, pero no se encontró con ninguna de esas dos situaciones.

- ¡Evans! - gritó James sonrojándose.

James Potter se encontraba completamente desnudo frente a Lily Evans y no reaccionaba para por lo menos taparse las partes intimas. Lily tampoco atinaba para cerrar los ojos, irse o gritar. Ambos estaban paralizados con la escena. Lily notó el trabajado cuerpo de su compañero, su cara sonrojada, su cuello, sus hombros anchos, su abdomen firme, su miembro, todo estaba perfecto, se sonrojó de solo pensar de que le gustaba lo que veía.

- Black sangra en la sala común y los llama – dijo por fin la pelirroja. No esperó una respuesta departe de los chicos y se dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

**oOo**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, siempre me imagine las noches de borracheras de los merodeadores y quise escribir sin tanto detalle de ellas.

Muchísima gracias por los reviews y no se preocupen que mañana o pasado subo el próximo capitulo

como adelanto les muestro el nombre del próximo capítulo: "No soy gay"

Espero nuevos comentarios para saber que quieren que siga escribiendo

Feliz año nuevo, celébrenlo en grande (como yo)

**Simona**


	12. No soy gay

Capítulo 11: No soy gay

- Lily ¿estás bien? – le preguntó el profesor Slughorn, que ya desde hace años que la llamaba por su nombre.

- Nada, profesor, solo una mala noche – respondió Lily ojerosa y muy cansada, mientras echaba dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro para su filtro de paz.

- Deberás hacer la poción de nuevo, pues revolviste al sentido de las agujas del reloj - dijo serió el profesor – esta es la primera vez que debo corregirte y me sorprende que sea por una poción de quinto año.

Lily se sorprendió de su error y se disculpó con su profesor, para luego ir a botar el contenido de su caldero y partir de nuevo.

- Te lo juro, Mary, estoy traumada – le decía la pelirroja a su amiga mientras echaba nuevamente el polvo de ópalo – no he dormido nada con mi maldito insomnio, vi a Black desangrarse en mis manos y a Potter … - Lily miró cómplice a su amiga, porque no quería que nadie se enterara - … bueno tu sabes como vi a Potter.

Lily había despertado entre quejas y golpes a su amiga ese mismo día muy temprano, justo después de haberle cerrado la puerta a un James desnudo. Le contó lo que había ocurrido, su insomnio, su ida a la sala común, la visita de Sirius y que había descubierto que este si sabía leer, la caída, la sangre y por último y no menos importante, el haber visto a James Potter desnudo. Aunque había omitido la parte de que Potter se veía demasiado bien sin ropa, eso, nunca lo iba a admitir.

- Creo que estás exagerando, Lils – Mary miraba a los Merodeadores que se encontraban dos filas más atrás de ellas, se veían realmente cansados – algún día ibas a ver a alguien desnudo.

- Que no lo digas en voz alta.

- De nuevo revuelves en dirección a las agujas del reloj.

- Este filtro de la paz, me esta dando todo menos paz.

Lily estaba frustrada, este no era precisamente su día de buena suerte, tanto así que considerado usar el Felix Felicis, pero luego pensó que usar sus pociones de colección ya le había causado bastantes problemas.

De repente la chica sintió que algo le pegaba en la espalda y al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que Potter le estaba tirando bolitas de pergamino. Lo miró amenazadoramente y se dio vuelta dando a entender de que no le interesaba nada con él.

- Es el amor de mi vida, lunático – le decía James a su amigo – solo necesito que me deje demostrárselo.

- No me hables, Cornamenta, me duele la cabeza – decía Remus echad sobre el mesón, manchando su cara con los ingredientes – nunca más me dejen festejar en un día de semana.

- Lo siento, Lunático, pero tú eres el que se supone que nos cuidas – le recordó Peter – incluso McGonagall lo piensa.

- No molesten a Lunático – ordeno Sirius cabizbajo - si no fuera por él y su esencia de Murtlap, yo estaría aun sangrando y sin un diente.

- Y si tú no te hubieses caído, Lily no me hubiese visto sin ropa – se quejó James – ahora si que no me hablará nunca.

- Primero, si te quieres casar con ella, algún día te vería sin ropa y segundo … - Sirius hablaba raro, porque sus heridas de su boca aun se estaban curando - ¿Por qué estabas desnudo?

- Es culpa del whisky de fuego, canuto, da calor – respondió James como si fuera obvio – quería una ducha de agua helada y levantarme de una vez, pensé que se me quitaría el mareo, pero estaba tan borracho que me saqué la ropa antes de entrar al baño.

- Lo más probable es que ahora Evans crea que eres gay – comentó Peter riéndose descontroladamente, más por su resaca que por el chiste.

James pensó en la posibilidad de que Lily realmente pensara que el era homosexual y la vio realmente posible. Quizás ella pensaba que su "obsesión" por la pelirroja, era no más que una pantalla para el público y que la realidad era que era novio de algún otro merodeador. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?. Lily Evans no podía pensar eso, no, no debía, sería realmente malo. ¿Y si alguien más pensaba lo mismo?, había pasado de salir con todas, a no salir con nadie, la gente debía pensar algo. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado como para pensar más, nunca debió haber fumado de esos hongos que tenía Sirius, su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar.

- Cornamenta – le decía Peter - ¡Cornamenta! La clase terminó hace bastante, levántate, Remus y Sirius ya se fueron.

James miró el aula casi vacía, solo estaban Lily Evans, su amiga Mary Macdonald, que estaban hablando con Slughorn, y ellos.

- Anda con los chicos, los alcanzo en un momento, ¿vale? – dijo James a Peter – necesito hablar con Evans, ahora.

Peter rodó los ojos y salió del aula en busca de Remus y Sirius, dejando a James recogiendo sus cosas y esperando a Lily, que al parecer estaba hablando algo sobre el club de Slug, lucía tan linda, a pesar de las ojeras que tenía por no dormir nada, sus ojos seguían brillando como una esmeralda pulida y su pelo tomado en un tomate desarmado y descuidado la hacía lucir naturalmente hermosa.

- Señor Potter – le llamó el profesor Slughorn interrumpiendo a Lily, al ver que aun seguía en la sala - ¿Qué hace aun aquí?

- Espero a la señorita Evans, profesor. – respondió el chico.

- Ya veo – reflexionó el profesor - Lily, en la próxima reunión veremos lo de la fiesta, Dumbledore me ha dicho que hay ciertos detalles que debemos ver, ya sabes temas de seguridad y respecto a lo de esta clase, ni te preocupes, se muy bien tus cualidades en pociones – Slughorn sonreía – ahora puedes hablar con el señor Potter, Lily. Y a usted – refiriéndose a James – espero verlo en la fiesta de navidad.

- Pero no soy del club, profesor – le recordó James un tanto asombrado.

- ¿Y cuando eso le ha impedido ir? – le reprochó el profesor – Además Lily y usted hacen una maravillosa pareja, debería ir a una de nuestras reuniones, de seguro que sería muy agradable tenerlo en las veladas.

La cara de Lily se desfiguró de tal manera, que parecía que acababa de ver a alguien morir, mientras que Mary reía sin parar de su amiga.

- Lo siento, profesor – el chico intentaba no parecer que había tomado la noche anterior y ser respetuoso con la pelirroja - pero debo admitir que aunque me encantaría, la señorita Evans aun no ha aceptado ninguna de mis invitaciones para salir – James estaba encantado de la situación, la chica nunca iba a contradecir a su profesor.

- Insisto en que nos acompañes en la próxima reunión, me encargaré de que recibas una invitación a la brevedad. – Slughorn recogió los papeles de su escritorio – Pero ahora es hora de que ustedes tres me disculpen, pero debo ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore.

El profesor salió del aula, para dejar solos a Mary, Lily y James.

- Mary, espéramene en la sala común, creo que Potter quiere hablar a solas. – le decía la pelirroja a su amiga.

- No, no te preocupes, Macdonald, quédate – la refutó James. – Supongo que Lily …

- Evans – le corrigió cortante la chica.

- … que Evans, ya te contó del incidente de esta mañana.

- Claro que me contó, Potter – dijo Mary un tanto confundida por la conversación.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, Potter – se quejó la pelirroja, no quería hablar con él, aun no sabía como mirarlo después de verlo tal y como vino al mundo.

- Yo… este - James se sentía un poco mal por lo tanto que había tomado y por lo que Lily debía pensar de él luego de haberlo visto sin ropa – quería decirte… que …, es decir, quería decirle a … a … ambas, que – no sabía como decirlo – que no soy gay.

Mary y Lily miraron a James confundidas.

- ¿Esto es una apuesta o algo así? – preguntó atónita Mary.

- No, no – negaba James – Yo pensé que…, yo desnudo, con dos chicos en la pieza, yo pensé que ustedes creerían ….

Las chicas no pudieron evitar reír estruendosamente, les empezó a doler el estomago de tanto reír, mientras que James se sentía más mal a cada segundo.

- Lo siento, Potter, pero debes admitir que es gracioso – le decía Mary entre risas, sujetando su estomago para que pararan los calambres causados por las carcajadas.

- Chicas, yo, pensaba, no sé porque, quizás, ambas… – James solo podía pensar en conectores y no en una oración real – bueno, este, igual gracias por avisar lo de Sirius ayer.

- No te preocupes, sé lo importante que es para ti que tu novio este sano y salvo – Lily no pudo evitar burlarse de su odiado compañero.

James se dio media vuelta y salió del salón aun escuchando las risas estruendosas de las chicas, sabía cuando era humillado. Caminando solo podía culpar a los alucinógenos, el whisky y quizás a Peter que le había metido la idea de que Lily podía pensar que era homosexual. Pero no, no podía culpar a nadie más que él, debía ser realista, nuevamente era su culpa y de nadie más, ¿Cómo siempre podía echar a perder cualquier conversación con la pelirroja?.

Aunque debía admitir que por lo menos algo había salido bien, Horace Slughorn, por alguna razón inexplicable, no solo lo había invitado al selecto club de Slug y la fiesta de navidad, sino que también había insinuado una relación con Lily Evans.

**oOo**

Perdón por demorarme en subir, pero el año nuevo dejo sus marcas.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo

a mi me ha encantado abrir mi mail con tantos mails de reviews

y más de avisos de que me han puesto como historia y autor favorita, espero no decepcionarlos

éxito en este 2011

**Simona**


	13. Jaque mate

Capítulo 12: Jaque mate

- Remus, justo te estaba buscar – la pelirroja se sentó a su lado y le interrumpió la lectura - ¿Estás muy ocupado?

- No, para nada – dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que venía la chica, cerró un libro que ya había leído por lo menos cuatro veces - ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada muy importante – respondió la chica – Te buscaba porque me acaban de decir que la cena de mi hermana será el doce de Noviembre y ya revisé y ese viernes la luna estará en novilunio y el sábado estará en creciente, así que no habrá ningún problema – la pelirroja se había entusiasmado al ver casi ni estaría la luna y su compañero no se debía preocupar.

- Vaya, lo buscaste todo, Lily – río el chico al ver a la chica tan emocionada.

- Entonces, ahora que sabes que no estará ni cerca de ser luna llena, ¿Si irás conmigo? A pesar de que ya sabes que te enfrentaras a una familia antimagia que probablemente te trate mal – Lily lo miró con sus ojos profundos, que mostraban un ruego y necesidad.

- Este, yo debo decirte que me incomoda un poco James, sabes que te adora …– Lily lo miró suplicándole a lo que el chico no pudo negarse – …pero sé que no se enojará. Claro que iré contigo, solo debo ver si Dumbledore me deja.

- Ya hablé con él – dijo la chica, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su amigo – sabía que no te negarías. Y el dijo que siempre y cuando tu quisieras y volvamos el Domingo a más tardar.

- ¿Y cómo viajaremos?

- Dumbledore habilitará ese día una chimenea. – Lily lo había planeado todo.

- ¿Qué pasaba si decía que no podía? – preguntó Remus ingenuamente.

- Simplemente te mataría – dijo la chica levantándose del sillón como si nada – hablamos luego, Remus, debo ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca.

El chico estuvo apunto de decirle que la acompañaba, pero luego recobró la cordura y se despidió, vio como la pelirroja salía de la sala común y volvió a su lectura de un libro repetido, pero no pudo leer más que unas líneas. En más menos una semana más sería su próxima transformación y por muchas transformaciones que ha vivido, nunca se acostumbraba a ellas, les tenía terror, era su gran miedo, la luna ya estaba a la mitad, a partir de ese cuarto creciente Remus comenzaba a sentir los síntomas de la Luna, el cabello se le ponía un poco más grueso y se ponía muy irritable, aunque claro que había aprendido a controlarse para no herir a nadie con sus ataques de furia. Odiaba ser un hombre lobo, no por el dolor, sino por el posible peligro que corría cualquier persona que estuviera en su vida, un gran ejemplo eran Sirius, James y Peter. La misma McGonagall les dijo lo peligroso que era intentar ser un animago y ellos se arriesgaron con tan solo trece años, solo para hacer sus noches más pasajeras. Les debía la vida, Remus haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos, sin ellos no sabría como sobrevivir a Hogwarts y a sus noches como hombre lobo.

Y ahora Lily lo sabía todo, ella también corría peligro. Aunque la conocía poco, sabía que era terca, obstinada, si algo se le metía en la cabeza nunca se le saldría. ¿Qué pasaba si ella se arriesga por él y le pasara algo?. Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? Lily no arriesgaría su vida por él, apenas lo conocía, no debía pensar tonteras, mejor, debía dejar de pensar.

Remus decidió que era mejor ir a su cuarto, ver a sus amigos de seguro le haría sentir mejor, guardó su libro releído y se encamino hacía la habitaciónn, vio el primer escalón y descubrió que la caída de Sirius había dejado una marca, canuto no podía hacer algo sin escándalo.

- Llegó la encomienda de Scribbulus - le avisó James al entrar por la puerta, estaba revisando la gran caja que había llegado. – Y los ingredientes los sacamos mañana, no nos faltan muchos.

- Entonces, ¿Cuándo comenzamos? – preguntó Remus.

- Pues, tu próxima transformación es el próximo miércoles… – Peter que estaba en su cama, leía un calendario con las fases lunares marcadas – … el jueves también es transformación, te damos dos días de recuperación y eso no da como día de inicio el Domingo.

- Aunque claro que la otra posibilidad – decía James – es esperar a el viernes siguiente, creo que cae cuatro, ¿no, Peter? – Peter le asentía – ya que si tendremos que hacer una poción de tres días, es mejor que esperemos a un fin de semana, los profesores se le ha ocurrido ponernos deberes en niveles inimaginables.

- Eso me gusta más, me da más tiempo de descanso – opinó Remus, pero viendo toda la pieza le entró una duda - ¿Y Canuto?

- Salió con Theo hace horas, creo que le iba a contar el plan del mapa, pero se han demorado mucho – dijo Peter guardando el calendario – quizás ya estén en el gran comedor cenando.

Los tres se miraron y escucharon como sus estómagos hacían un concierto de sonidos. Así que bajaron al comedor y se encontraron con un Sirius cortando un gran pedazo de rosbief.

- ¿Y Theo? – preguntó James sentándose con su amigo.

- No… no lo sé – respondió Sirius, parecía un tanto confundido.

- Pero si estaba contigo – dijo Peter - ¿le contaste lo del mapa o no?

- Si, si, recuerdo haberle contado, que ella se emocionó y de la nada, no recuerdo nada más – Sirius lo contaba muy serio – hasta que estaba yo solo en el lago con una rana de chocolate en la mano. – Sirius levantó a Elladora Ketteridge, una cromo que mostraba a una mujer que movía un balde con branquialgas.

Los cuatro se quedaron comiendo, pensando que quizá Sirius se había quedado dormido en el lago con Theo y esta se había ido, ya que había tenido experiencias no gratas despertándolo. Pero ya cuando no quedaba casi nadie en los mesones, volvieron a preocuparse, Theo nunca había llegado a cenar.

- En este momento si que nos serviría el mapa – bromeó James.

- Si igual no es para tanto, ya conocen a las chicas – hablaba Sirius – no cenan porque se encuentran gordas.

- Estamos hablando de mi hermana, Canuto, no de una de tus citas – lo hizo a entrar en razón Peter – aunque tienes razón no es la primera vez que no viene a cenar.

Salieron del gran comedor cuando ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie y se fueron a la sala común donde vieron a Theo sentada con Griselda, una de sus compañeras de cuarto, una morena, alta de ojos verdes y cabello rizado oscuro.

- Ven que no había de que preocuparse – les dijo Sirius.

- ¡Chicos! – gritó Theo al verlo entrar por la puerta. La chica se despidió de Griselda y fue hacía los chicos – tengo una gran noticia.

- Pues dinos – lo apresuró Peter.

- Tengo novio y ustedes no van a impedirlo – dijo la chica sonriendo dándose media vuelta y subiendo a su habitación corriendo.

La cara de sorpresa de los merodeadores era gigantesca, se habían quedado ahí parados los cuatro en medio de la sala común, viendo como su protegida subía hacía su habitación haciendo que su falda fuera de un lado para otro.

- ¿CON QUIÉN? – Le gritó Sirius un tanto atragantado de la sorpresa, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. – Esta niña se las va a ver conmigo.

- Espera, Canuto – le detuvo Peter, mientras le agarraba el brazó e impedir de que su amigo saliera persiguiendo a su hermana – creo que es hora de dejarla salir con alguien, está grande.

- Pero, Peter, tú eres quien me convenció de detener sus relaciones. – le decía Sirius intentando zafarse, pero ahora Remus y James lo sujetaban también. – Ya sabes, eso de que ella es muy pequeña, que iba a salir lastimada, que quizá ese chico pueda descubrir cosas de los Merodeadores.

- Si lo sé, Sirius, también te dije que también arruinaría nuestra relación con ella, pero si lo piensas bien – Peter aun lo sujetaba, pero cada vez con más dificultad por la fuerza que ejercía su amigo – si le arruinamos la vida amorosa nos va a ver como Evans a Cornamenta

Sirius dejó de hacer fuerza y James bufó ante el comentario de su amigo.

- ¿Y a qué se refiere de que no lo vamos a impedir? – preguntaba Sirius más si mismo que a sus amigos – eso es como desafiante, si me dice que no, claro que lo haré.

- Canuto, en verdad démosle una oportunidad al chico, quizá no sea tan malo – le intento tranquilizar Remus .

- ¡¿Tan Malo?, ¿Pero no entienden que esto cambiara todo?, primero tendrán citas que arruinarán nuestras juntas con ella, ya no saldrá con nosotras en los recesos, ni almorzará con nosotros y en verano ni nos va a ir a ver a la casa de Cornamenta.

- No seas exagerado, amigo – le decía James – además no creo que quieras que sea una solterona con siete gatos por tú culpa.

- Pero si la dejamos salir, en vez de gatos tendrá hijos – gritó Sirius – o peor… ¡HIJAS!

- ¡No insinúes eso! No quiero ser tío, además Theo no es tan estúpida.

- Ya, ya, la dejaré – se resignó Sirius enojado y resignado ante la actitud de sus amigos – pero quiero saber quien es y les juro que si le hace algo a Theo yo mismo lo mato con mis propias manos.

Sirius se levantó y se fue a las escaleras sin que sus amigos lo pudieran detener, al final sabían que en algún momento Sirius iba a hacer algún escándalo y era mejor ahora que después.

- ¡Theodora Marie Pettigrew, baja en este mismo instante! – le gritaba el chico desde el inicio de las escaleras de las chicas.

Todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta para ver que iba estaba haciendo Sirius Black, ídolo de muchos y galán de todas. El chico se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero solo recibió una furiosa Teo que abrió la puerta de su pieza y le gritó : "No eres mi padre, Sirius"

Al cerrar la puerta todos vieron como Sirius se enfurecía, tomaba su varita y hacía un hechizo apuntando sus propias manos y pies. Pego sus extremidades a la pared y comenzó a escalar como una lagartija sin que la gravedad lo afectase.

- Finite Incantatem – se escucho desde detrás de Sirius.

El chico cayó a la escalera que se transformó en una rampa, cayendo directamente a los pies de la persona que había impedido que se encontrase con su protegida.

- No te metas en esto, Evans – le advirtió el chico enojadísimo.

- Si no te detengo yo estaría en problemas, Black, son mis responsabilidades como prefecta – le explicó Lily guardando su varita en su capa, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor – La cara de Sirius se llenó de sorpresa y odio- Y créeme, Black, que quiero la copa tanto como cualquiera aquí, pero si vuelves a intentar subir a la habitación de las chicas, espero no lo hagas en mi presencia, porque me veré obligada a notificarle a McGonagall y ya verás cuantos puntos te quita ella – Lily caminó de vuelta a su sillín que compartía con su amiga Mary, pero no sin antes dirigirse a su compañero prefecto – tienes las mismas responsabilidades que yo, Remus , sea Black tu amigo o no.

Remus se sonrojó y evitó mirar la expresión de furia de la pelirroja, tenía razón, él lo sabía y toda la sala común lo sabía. Nadie era tan estúpido como para intentar subir a la habitación de las chicas, cuando habían insualmente muchos alumnos en la sala común y más encima en presencia de una prefecta como Lily Evans.

- Canuto, vuelve – le pidió James desde el sillón mientras distribuía las figuras del ajedrez mágico – un partido para relajarte.

Sirius tomó una silla, la puso frente al tablero y comenzaron a jugar, movieron peones, luego caballos, pero el juego fue corto, no pasó mucho tiempo para que James le hiciera un Jaque Mate a Sirus.

- Al fin te gano, Canuto. – se asombró James, acariciando su caballo.

- Te aprovechaste de que estoy mal, esta partida no cuenta – Sirius volvió a sentarse al sillón, y asustando a Remus que se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Estás mal? – dijo Peter que comía grageas de todos los sabores – solo te quitaron unos puntos.

- No es eso – comenzó Sirius – no puedo creer que Theo no me abriera la puerta. Además eso de decir que no soy su padre… – Sirius miro a sus amigos – no sé ustedes, pero eso me hirió. Además ¿por qué esa brusquedad?, Y ese repentino novio, cuando hablamos en la tarde del mapa, ni mencionó un novio.

- Estás paranoico – le acusó Remus pegándole en el hombro por haberlo despertado.

- Se le va a quitar – lo tranquilizó Peter – Ya la conoces, le gusta que las cosas se hagan

como ella quiere, pero luego recapacita. O quizá, ya tú sabes esta en esos días de las mujeres.

Sirius no quería seguir con el tema, nunca había peleado con Theo a tal punto de que esta no quisiera hablar con él. Quizá Peter tenía razón y debía dejar que Theo saliera con alguien, así la chica no lo vería como "el padre que no lo deja hacer nada". No entendía a sus amigos, ¿acaso no les importaba que Theo pudiese alejarse del los Merodeadores?. Sería peligroso, ella sabía el secreto de Remus y también sabía de sus poderes como animagos. Y, además, si ella no estaba con ellos, se perdería parte de la esencia del grupo, ella era quien siempre los hacía entrar en razón e intentaba persuadirlos sin éxito, de que planes iban a salir mal. Era chistosa, siempre los acompañaba en todas las travesuras y siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Ella era parte de los Merodeadores y Sirius Black se iba a encargar de que eso no iba a cambiar.

Los Merodeadores no siguieron más con el tema del nuevo novio de Theo, tomaron sus cosas, subieron las escaleras hacía su habitación y se pusieron los pijama. Los cuatro sabían que debían descansar, pronto iban a partir con la poción y con todo lo referente al mapa del merodeador y tendrían menos tiempo para los deberes, los entrenamientos de quidditch, las clases de aparición y travesuras. Mejor aprovechaban que ahora tenían tiempo para dormir.

**oOo**

Le dedico este capítulo a "Marauders G.W"

me conmovió su review mencionando la PSU (prueba de selección universitara en Chile)

espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me encanta meterme en la cabeza traumatizada de Remus y hacer ver que Lily es todo menos pacífica

tengo un capitulo más, pero aun no lo termino bien, así que quizá me demore uno o dos días en subir de nuevo

Besos y que los que dieron la PSU entren en lo que quieran.

¡Dejen sus comentarios!

**Simona **


	14. Atrapados

Capítulo 13: Atrapados

- Apúrate, canuto – le reprochaba Peter – nos van a pillar.

- No encuentro las Plumas de Jobberknoll – le explicaba Sirius mientras revisaba la parte uno de los estantes de Slughorn - ¿Dónde pueden estar?

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – Peter se había paralizado al escuchar los pasos de alguien fuera del aula de pociones

Sirius sacó un sobre de pergamino antiguo que decía "Plumas de Jobberknoll" con una letra garabateada.

- La capa – le susurró Sirius pasándole a su amigo el sobre y el resto de los ingrediente, para luego ordenar los estantes que había desordenado.

Al terminar de ordenar se metió en la capa con Peter y vieron a través de su escondite como el profesor Slughorn entraba al aula, iba a su escritorio para sacar de un cajón su agenda de piel de dragón. Los chicos aguantaban la respiración, pero Sirius notaba como Peter comenzaba a temblar un poco y temía que al chico se le cayeran los frascos de baba de troll. El profesor miró todo el aula y se acercó a los estantes, miró extrañado y luego levanto los hombros susurrando un "debí llevármelo a la habitación". Así sin más el profesor caminó lentamente frotándose la sien hasta llegar a la puerta y salir.

- ¿Tenemos todo? – preguntó Sirius luego de asegurarse de que el profesor estuviera alejado del aula y no pudiera escucharlo.

- Si, tenemos todo – Peter contaba los frascos, los sobres y los polvos - ya vámonos, este lugar es lúgubre, odio las mazmorras.

Sirius y Peter caminaron lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido por si Slughorn volvía por alguna razón, pero había un problema. Cuando Sirius giró el picaporte se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado. Al parecer Slughorn había cerrado con llave al irse a dormir.

- Colagusano, tenemos un problema – dijo Sirius intentando abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. - ¿recuerdas el hechizo para abrir puertas?

- No – negó su amigo – pero podemos explotarla.

- Sería demasiado riesgoso, Colagusano, mucho ruido y notarían que alguien estuvo aquí.

Los dos se quedaron pensando en como salir de ahí, Peter vio su reloj de bolsillo, herencia de su abuelo Cardinal Pettigrew, ya casi eran las doce de la noche.

- Podemos usar esa ventana – sugirió Sirius mostrando tres ventanas pequeñas ubicadas en la parte superior del de la pared que los separaba del pasillo – Escalamos y nos vamos.

- ¿Sin que nos vean?, ¿Sin romper los frascos de ingredientes? – Peter aun sujetaba todo el solo – además es muy alto.

Sirius no pudo negar que su amigo tenía razón, no podían salir de las mazmorras, estaban atrapados y supusieron que iban a tener que pasar la fría noche acurrucados con la capa invisible en un rincón del aula.

- Si tan solo Remus hubiese venido para recordarnos el hechizo – lamentaba Peter mientras comía una galleta que guardaba siempre en su bolsillo.

- Si tan solo no hubiese venido Slughorn – le siguió Sirius – bueno creo que nos quedaremos aquí por un buen rato, quizá los chicos vengan cuando se den cuenta que nos estamos demorando demasiado.

La verdad era que ambos sabían que lo más probable era que James y Remus estuvieran en sus propias nubes soñando y olvidándose de sus dos amigos, pero en esos momentos preferían obviar lo obvio y soñar que sus amigos los iban a rescatar.

- Colagusano, ¿Theo aun no te cuenta quien es su novio? – preguntó Sirius muy serio, creía que era una perfecta ocasión para hablar de la hermana de colagusano.

- Le pregunté, pero me dijo que si me decía lo íbamos a amenazar – respondió Peter, obviando que en verdad la chica había dicho que solo Sirius iba a arruinarlo todo.

- Ya veo que es un mugroso Slytherin.

- Theo no se metería con un Slytherin, canuto. La conoces bien, no es estúpida.

La conversación quedó hasta ahí, Sirius aun quería saber quien era el descarado dispuesto a verse amenazado por él y los Merodeadores, solo por besarse con Theo. ¿Quién podía ser?, ¿Quién se atrevía a desafiarlo? Porque claramente era desafiarlo, todo Hogwarts sabía que los merodeadores iban a molestar de por vida a quien se metiera con su protegida. Sirius ya quería terminar el mapa del merodeador, así podría saber donde y con quien estaba Theo.

Por otro lado, Peter, que aun comía su galleta de avena, pensaba en como iban a salir de ahí, no estaba dispuesto a esperar al amanecer para sus amigos lo fueran a buscar, porque al día siguiente nadie iba a abrirles, era sábado. Quería su cama cómoda en su pieza templada, quería dormir.

Eran las una de la madrugada y ya se habían resignado a que sus amigos no se iban a despertar preocupados porque aun no hayan llegado. En ese momento Sirius decidió buscar su encendedor para jugar con él, pero en vez de eso se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, llevaba consigo el espejo mágico.

- Colagusano, ¡Mira! – le gritó desde el mesón donde se había sentado cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía abrir la puerta – el espejo.

La cara de Peter se iluminó, quizás no iba a dormir en una húmeda mazmorra al fin y al cabo. Así que Sirius comenzó a llamar a James desde su lado del espejo, incluso le golpeaba el vidrió esperando que James se despertara y los viniera a rescatar.

En el espejo, apareció un somnoliento James, bostezando y quejándose porque lo habían despertado.

- Cállate, Cornamenta – le retó Sirius – despierta a Lunático y vengan a sacarnos de aquí.

Sirius le explicó como habían conseguido todos los ingredientes, como Slughorn apareció en el aula buscando su agenda y como se quedaron atrapados porque el profesor cerró el aula con llave.

- Ya vamos – dijo resignado James y dejando el espejo a un lado, Sirius pudo escuchar el gritó de su amigo que uso para despertar a Remus.

Encerrados, esperaron a que sus amigos llegaran, no sabían exactamente como lo iban a hacer. Ellos tenían la capa de invisibilidad y lo más probable era que Filch los iba a atrapar, quizás Peter podía transformarse y no ser notado, e incluso un perro sería un buen camuflaje, pero Remus era fácil de divisar y un ciervo no pasaría inadvertido en los pasillos de Hogwarts, aunque igual sería genial ver la cara de Filch siendo atacado por un ciervo.

- Canuto – dijo Peter al pasar unos minutos – ¿no hubiese sido más fácil que nos dieran el hechizo para abrir la puerta?

La cara de Sirius cambió completamente, eso hubiese sido mucho más fácil y seguro. Intentó usar nuevamente el espejo, pero al no escuchar respuesta supuso que sus amigos ya habían salido en su búsqueda.

A la media hora sintieron que tocaban la cerradura, por seguridad Peter y Sirius, agarrando los ingredientes, se pusieron bajo la cada de invisibilidad en el caso de que sea alguien más el que este intentando entrar.

Se vio una luz a través des cerrojo, la puerta se abrió y James y Remus se apresuraron a buscar a sus amigos, cuando estos se sacaron la capa se acercaron a ellos y se metieron nuevamente en la capa y guiaron a sus dos amigos cerca de los pupitres. En seguida la puerta se abrió nuevamente, era Filch que había escuchado a dos alumnos fuera de la cama.

- No podrán engañarme, sé que están aquí – dijo escupiendo saliva mientras hablaba y recorría el lugar – los puedo oler, no se me escaparan.

Los chicos trataban de tapar sus pies que se podían ver pues los cuatro no cabían en la capa, pero al no poder se metieron entre sillas para camuflarlas. Filch se acercó a ellos pero ni siquiera notó los pies que se asomaban por la capa.

Al rato de ver a Filch fisgonear en el lugar, tirando gruñidos e insultando todo lo que veía. Se fue dando un gran portazo y los chicos no salieron del escondite hasta sentir los pasos del conserje alejarse.

- Nos estuvo persiguiendo desde la torre, tuvimos que escondernos en miles de salas, por eso nos demoramos. – informo Remus.

Los chicos un tanto cansado de la persecución de Filch y de estar en la mazmorras, se encaminaron bajo la capa hacía la muerta la abrieron y salieron con cuidado, fijándose en que Filch nadie estuviera cerca.. Tuvieron que caminar muy despacio para no hacer ruido y para que la capa no se corriera dejando al descubierto a algún merodeador.

En el camino Peeves casi los delata al verles los pies, pero luego encontró divertido ver como ocho pies avanzaban coordinadamente. Tuvieron mucha suerte porque sus gritos hubiesen llamado la atención de Filch y en el pasillo no tenían lugar para ocultar sus pies.

- Munuculus – dijo James frente a la Señora gorda, que tras darle un pequeño sermón sobre estar fuera de la sala común en las noches, les abrió.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras para ir a su habitación, lo único que querían era dormir por lo menos diez horas para luego comer todo lo que les cupiera en la boca.

- ¿Escuchan eso? – preguntó Sirius mientras subían las escaleras.

Desde las escaleras se escuchaba el llanto de alguien en una de las habitaciones de las chicas.

- No vas a ir a consolar a nadie, Canuto, por muy guapa que sea – le advirtió Remus – Lily tiene razón, no te puedo dejar subir a la habitación de las chicas.

Los chicos agudizaron sus oidos y escucharon conversaciones entre cortadas "Es un tonto irresponsable", "Pero te gusta", "Cambiaría todo", "Te hace daño", "Besa tan bien", "descubrir". El llanto sigui pero al parecer habían dejado de hablar porque ya no escuchaban algún sonido que hubiesen podido definir como palabra y menos como oración.

- Mejor subamos, no quiero saber de los enredos amorosos de mi hermana – les dijo Peter.

- ¿Theo? – preguntó James - ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

- La conozco desde que nació, puedo reconocer su voz aunque este sollozando tras un puerta. Además se escucha desde su habitación.

- Debe ser el imbécil de su novio – dijo enfurecido Sirius – cuando sepa quien es le voy a partir la cara.

- Sirius, ya decidimos que no nos íbamos a meter en la nueva relación de Theo, te guste o no - le dijo Remus – Ahora vámonos a guardar los ingredientes.

- ¿Qué no ven que Theo está sufriendo?, escucharon lo que decía, decía que estaba lastimada, que el tipo era un imbécil – Sirius no podía creer que sus amigos no lo comprendieran.

- Y si te metes, creo que tú sufrirás más, no olvides que Theo te ha dado una paliza más de una vez – le recordó James a su amigo - Ahora si ella nos pide ayuda, no dudes en que vamos a matar al tipo, pero si no lo hace, no podemos hacer nada, ella es grande y sabe defenderse.

- Y ya vámonos – les ordenó Remus – quiero dormir y no deberíamos estar aquí.

- Claro, entramos al aula de pociones, robamos ingredientes y tú preocupado de que no debemos estar en las escaleras de la sala común – río Peter.

- Hablo en serio, en serio quiero dormir.

A regañadientes Sirius subió seguido de sus amigos. Guardaron los ingredientes, se sacaron la ropa, aunque esta vez James se cambio en la ducha, pues estaba traumado desde que Lily Evans lo había visto desnudo y se fueron a dormir plácidamente.

**oOo**

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no es uno de mis favoritos, pero tiene muchos elementos que se desarrollaran luego

pero desde ahora le aviso que no estaré tan disponible como antes, porque comenso un curso de teatro

pero no se preocupen que no los abandonaré, espero crear un nuevo capitulo mañana o pasado.

Gracias por los Reviews que me alegran los días y me dan ánimos de seguir con esta historia.

**Simona**


	15. Club de Slug

Capítulo 14: Club de Slug

Remus se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería de Hogwarts, tomaba una poción cicatrizantes y se encontraba acompañado de una hermosa pelirroja que le explicaba la materia que se había perdido por su condición de hombre lobo.

- Esto es lo de pociones, no es mucho y es verdaderamente fácil – le explicaba la chica mientras le pasaba un cuaderno bastante ancho – En transformaciones tenemos que hacer 46 centímetro de pergamino sobre transformación de nariz, aquí sale todos los puntos que debe incluir – Lily le apuntaba una hoja que sobresalía de su cuaderno – y en herbología vimos una nueva planta, que preferiría que vieras con la profesora, porque realmente no sabría explicarte su utilidad.

- Gracias, Lily, no sabes cuanto me sirve tú ayuda, generalmente Remus, James y Peter, olvidan decirme la mitad de los deberes y nunca recuerdan que materia se paso en clases – Remus guardaba los apuntes de la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la cama – honestamente ya me siento mejor.

Las dos últimas noches, Remus había sufrido una de las transformaciones más fuertes en mucho tiempo, había despertado ese viernes con más heridas que de costumbre, un dolor de cabeza insoportable, una aparente semi so rdera en su oído derecho y recordaba que al parecer había peleado con un perro en la noche anterior, Sirius debió haber sufrido mucho.

- No tienes que agradecer, Remus – le decía la pelirroja viendo las heridas del hombre lobo – yo no sé como lo logras, eres increible.

Remus bajo la cabeza, aparentando ver una de las anotaciones de herbología, para poder disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Yo además quería decir que tienes razón – explicaba Remus – debo contener un poco más a mis amigos, por muy amigos que sean.

- Y si tú no lo logras, no sé quien podría, Remus – rió Lily.

- Tú puedes controlar a James – la molesto el chico dándole un sutil golpe con su codo.

- No me hables de Potter, que se ha metido en mi vida más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Maltrató física y psicológicamente a algún chico? – río Remus.

- No – bufó la pelirroja – consiguió ¡Merlín sabe cómo! Entrar en el club de Slug.

Remus se asombro de la noticia, James no le había contado nada sobre el club de Slug, suponía que conseguiría alguna chica para entrar a la fiesta navideña, pero ¿entrar al club? No entendía por qué ni cómo lo había logrado.

- Siempre lo soporto en la fiesta navideña, incluso en la sala común, pero nunca lograré soportarle en el único lugar donde el no podía meterse – Lily ya no estaba enfocada, criticaba al chico como si fue su misión en la vida – No lo soporto, es un enfermo que no logra entender que nunca saldré con él.

- Pues si no quieres que te invite nuevamente, te aconsejo salir de aquí, James puede llegar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Qué hasta se mete cuando veo a un amigo en la enfermería! – exageró la chica más en broma que en serio – No me moveré de aquí, pero si llega y me dice algo, te juro que lo hechizo.

Remus no podía dejar de reír de cómo hablaba la chica, siempre supo que era algo terca y ruda, pero ahora parecía un guerrera decidida en hacer sufrir a su enemigo. Aunque aun así, se reía mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

- Ya veo por qué le encantas a James – dijo inconcientemente Remus, al parecer las pociones para curar sus heridas lo volvían una persona irracional y sin sentido común.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó asombrada Lily sonrojándose como un tomate.

- No, nada – tartamudeo el chico tocándose la cabeza pensando que eso lo iba a hacer no actuar como un tonto. – Yo no quería … lo siento.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Remus ya veía como la pelirroja se levantaba y se iba sin decir nada, mientras que Lily aun ni razonaba lo que había escuchado.

- Yo aun no sé como no tienes novia – agregó Lily entre coqueta y confundida, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

- Quizá sea por cierto problema peludo – bromeo Remus.

- No seas tonto, me refiero a que, eres estudioso, tierno, gracioso, interesante, lindo – Lily disminuía la voz y pronunciaba menos los adjetivos mientras las decía – Yo aun no puedo creer que no hayamos sido amigos antes.

Amigos, si eso eran, amigos, solo eso, no podían ser más, nunca llegarían a ser más, Lily Evans no iba a ser nunca algo más que una gran amiga, aunque haya una minima posibilidad de que ella lo vea como algo más, James era su amigo y ya se lo había dicho, sus amigos iban primero, James había sacrificado su integridad por él, se sentía en deuda con él.

Ambos volvieron al silencio incomodo, hasta que Madame Pomfrey fue a entregarle un nuevo ungüento al chico, un ungüento que supuestamente iba a aliviar el dolor de la herida que tenía en el cuello. Luego de dárselo e indicarle como debía untárselo, le dijo que ya podía irse a su sala común a trabajar en sus deberes y clases pedidas.

- ¿No debes ir a la reunión que hablabas antes? – le preguntó tímidamente el chico mientras caminaban hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

- Es a las ocho, aun me queda una hora para cambiarme de túnica y para avisarle a Potter a última hora, que la reunión es hoy.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad a James, Lily, no es un mal chico – le dijo Remus, más que nada por la culpa que sentía por estar a solas con la pelirroja.

- No debería, Remus, además simplemente no quiero, yo quiero alguien confiable, alguien que sea un verdadero compañero con quien pueda hablar de todo, no alguien con quien solo deba hablar de quidditch y besarnos.

Remus no podía refutar nada, sabía que James hacía eso con las chicas, las besaba, salía con ellas, pero las charlas eran completamente superficiales.

- Munuculus – pronunció el chico ante la señora gorda quien los saludo amistosamente – debo admitir que tienes razón.

- Siempre tengo razón, Remus – le dijo la chica mientras llegaban a la sala común y acompañando al licántropo con sus amigos.

- ¡Lunático! – gritó asombrado Sirius, quien tenía un hematoma gigante en la cara – al fin llegaste. – Sirius miró la chica que acompañaba a su amigo – Hola, Evans.

- Solo vine a entregarle esto a Potter – dijo la pelirroja entregándole un sobre a James – es en una hora más, así que espero que no uses la túnica de quidditch.

- Gracias, Evans – dijo el chico un tanto avergonzado.

- Adiós, Remus, luego me mandas mis apuntes – se despidió Lily de Remus dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

La chica se dio media vuelta y subió apurada a su habitación para poder arreglarse para la reunión del club de Slug.

- Cada día me cautiva más – suspiró James abriendo el sobre que la chica le había entregado.

"_Estimado Sr. Potter_

_Con motivo de crear nuevos lazos entre alumnos esperamos su presencia en la tercera reunión de 1977 del Club de Slug a realizarse el día Viernes 28 de Octubre en mi propio despacho._

_Esperando su presencia _

_Horace Slughorn "_

- Es en – James miró su reloj - ¡Merlín! Cincuenta minutos.

Sabiendo que sus amigos comprenderían su repentina ausencia, James salió corriendo hacía la habitación, se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se metió a la ducha, aun con los lentes puestos. Estaba realmente sucio, acababa de llegar de uno de los entrenamientos de quidditch y realmente estaba cansado y lleno de lodo.

Al salir de la ducha, se secó fritándose con la toalla y se metió en la primera túnica que encontró. Se miró al espejo y notó que no se veía muy presentable, intentó quitar las arrugas de su capa, pero ese no era precisamente su mayor problema.

- Esto solo lo hago por ti, Evans – dijo James mientras agarraba un peine e intentaba bajarse el pelo, pero como ya esperaba, era realmente un caso perdido.

James miró su reloj y solo quedaban diez minutos por lo que salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y paro al ver que Lily Evans también bajaba.

- Te ves hermosa, Lily – le halagó el chico mientras le daba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Evans, Potter, ¡Soy Evans! – le chilló la muchacha.

- Que lindos suenan nuestros apellidos juntos – le dijo con tono soñador mientras se despedía con la mano de sus amigos y salía por la señora gorda.

Lily y James caminaron en silencio hacía el otro extremo del castillo, James sabía que cualquier palabra iba a causarle alguna contusión o el uso de algún hechizo imperdonable, así que por más antinatural que le pareciese se quedó completamente mudo, caminando al mismo ritmo que la pelirroja, que iba seria y preparándose para intentar soportar cualquier idiotez que se le ocurriera decía a James.

- Espero te comportes, Potter – le dijo al chico cuando ya estaban muy cerca del despacho del profesor – eres solo un invitado aquí.

- Creo que no lo sabes, Evans – comentó presuntuosa mantente el chico – pero yo fui invitado al club de Slug desde que entre en Hogwarts, al igual que Sirius.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la chica intrigado, habían muy pocas personas que estaban en el club desde primero, a ella la invitaron en segundo, cuando el profesor notó sus capacidades académicas y sus futuras posibilidades en el mundo mágico.

- Potter y Black, son dos apellidos reconocidos entre los magos, apellidos con poder e influencia – le explicaba – pero ninguno de los dos quería ser reconocidos por el apellido, queríamos que se nos reconociera por lo que haríamos en Hogwarts.

Lily no creía lo que estaba pensando, pero creía que era algo realmente admirable. Conocía muy bien el club y habían muchos que eran realmente unos vagos que solo estaban ahí por las influencias que podían mover. Algo realmente insoportable para la chica, pensando que ese pensamiento de que "El apellido importa", era tal y como pensar que la sangre lo era todo, una de las bases de los seguidores de quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Gracias a gente que aun pensaba así, ella se encontraba en peligro en el mundo que la hacía feliz.

- Debo admitir, por más que me cueste, que es algo realmente noble y respetable – le dijo Lily abriendo la puerta del despacho de Slughorn.

James le sonrió galantemente y entró después de la chica. El lugar estaba tan iluminado que parecía que no fuera de noche, había muchos asientos y algunas bandejas con comidas para los alumnos. Lily se separó del chico inmediatamente y se sentó al lado de Marcus Kennet, el chico que James había atormentado hace poco. Debía admitir que si se veían bien juntos, Kennet iba a salir de Hogwarts ese año con calificaciones impecables, siendo guardían de su casa en el quidditch, jefe del club de duelo y de una familia aceptable. Era, por más que le desagrada, un buen candidato para la pelirroja.

Pero no, James no iba a dejar de luchar por SU pelirroja.

- James, mi chico – le llamó el profesor animadamente como si fuera al que más esperaba en la velada – que alegría que nos acompañe, hace ya mucho que no veo a su padre.

- Ha estado algo ocupado, ya saben lo trabajólicos que son mis padres – reía James, sabiendo que el profesor conocía a su familia hace mucho.

- Supongo que ya conoces a todos, ¿no? – le preguntó Slughorn a lo recibió una asentimiento de la cabeza – Siempre me he preguntado por qué no te uniste antes, James, aunque debo admitir que me has sacado más de una cana verde en clases, eres un gran elemento.

- Ya sabe, profesor – dijo James un tanto distraído porque vio como Kennet rodeaba con el brazo el cuello de SU pelirroja – me invito muy pequeño, no tomaba enserio nada – James mintió descaradamente.

- Bueno, mándele saludo a tus padres, yo creo que voy a ir a servirme un té.

Sin decir nada más el profesor de pociones fue hacía su escritorio donde se encontraban más alumnos con los que charló animadamente, preguntando por los negocios de sus familiares y sus logros en clases.

- Jamesi – escuchó James detrás de él, podía reconocer ese tono agudo en cualquier parte, se dio vuelta y vio a una hermosa castaña, de ojos azules y figura espectacular- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Amelia Marchbanks, de quinto año en Gryffindor, la había conocido el año pasado, cuando en una fiesta clandestina organizada por los merodeadores, esta se emborracharía para luego convertirse en la mayor entretención de James esa noche.

- Amelia – saludo James con una sonrisa encantadora – Decidí que debía darle una oportunidad al club de Slug – la falsa modestia de James era realmente falsa, pero Amelia estaba realmente encantada con ver al chico que ni lo notó - ¿Y cómo has estado?

James volvió a su, hace mucho no usado, modo de galán. Debía reconocer que sentía cosas por Lily Evans, que no sentía con nadie, pero según él, un hombre tenía sus necesidades y sus tentaciones. Nadie debía luchar contra eso.

La chica le contaba sobre su viaje a Francia, pues tenía una prima de tercer grado que estudiaba en Beauxbatons, cosa que animo más a James, que el verano pasado había conocido a una chica francesa que le había mostrado la foto de su curso en Beauxbatons, solo chicas altas, delgadas, de una belleza impresionante en uniformes azul pálido.

James se distrajo de la conversación al ver que Lily miraba con un odio que solo le había visto cuando se peleó con quejicus. La pelirroja se levantó al parecer indignada yendo a conversar con el profesor Slughorn, dejando completamente solo al Ravenclaw.

- … entonces, ¿Qué dices?.

Mala suerte, siempre le pasaba que no escuchaba cuando las mujeres le hablaban sobre temas sin importancia, para luego preguntar su opinión. A lo largo de los años James había aprendido que lo mejor era asentir y sonreír como el galán que era.

- Claro, Amanda – dijo sin pensar el chico.

- Amelia, James – corrigió la chica.

- Perdón, me distraje con tu sonrisa – mintió el chico – claro que si.

- Que bueno James, entonces no habrá problemas con que haga esto.

La chica se acercó a James y lo besó, posando sus brazos tras su cuello y elevándose con las puntas de los pies. James no pudo hacer nada para negarse, le había tomado completamente desprevenido, quizá iba a empezar a escuchar a las chicas cuando hablaban.

James logró contenerse de besar a la chica y la apartó de él, su ojo notó como la pelirroja los había visto y rodaba los ojos, para luego seguir conversando con el profesor. ¡Que siempre debía cagarlas cuando estaba ella presente!

- ¿Pero que haces? – intentó entender James, aunque sabía que desde ya era su culpa, no sabía por qué, pero siempre era su culpa.

- Te pregunté si me querías y dijiste que si – dijo algo desesperada tomándole la mano.

El mundo se le fue encima, realmente era su culpa. No solo había sido besado frente a Lily, eliminando sus posibilidades con ella, sino que también era muy probable que le iba a romper el corazón a las castaña, odiaba entristecer a la gente.

- Lo siento, Amanda, pero…

- Es Amelia, James – corrigió nuevamente la chica, ahora con los ojos llorosos.

- Perdón, es la confusión – se disculpó el chico – lo que quería decir … - debía inventar algo rápido - … que, que me gustas, claro, pero como chica, como amiga.

James siempre olvidaba las lecciones que había aprendido a lo largo de la vida o por lo menos, las lecciones sobre mujeres. Nunca debía decirle amiga a una mujer que sienta atraída hacía él.

James sintió una cachetada y vio como se fue del despacho. Por suerte, no mucha gente los miró y los que lo hicieron no les daba tanta importancia, ya que era una escena frecuente ver a chicas llorando por Black o Potter.

EL profesor Slughorn pidió la atención de todos, para que se reunieran en las sillas dispuestas para ellos, Lily se sentí con una libreta de cuero rojo. Tuvieron una amena conversación, que James encontró realmente interesante, a pesar de que se distraía pensando en que estaría pensando la pelirroja de el al ver lo que le hizo a la pobre Amelia.

- Y antes de que se vayan les quiero recordar que ya tenemos fecha para la fiesta de navidad – Slughorn tomó un sorbo de su té de manzanilla – Se realizará el día Sábado diecisiete de Diciembre, cada uno podrá llevar como siempre a un acompañante y cualquier situación o problema se lo pueden consultan a Lily o a mí en cualquier momento.

El profesor terminó el anunció y de apoco los alumnos se fueron levantando para despedirse, marcharse y comentar todos los detalles de la fiesta de navidad, que generalmente era el evento más importante en Hogwarts.

James se quedó esperando a la pelirroja en la puerta, sabía que saldría de última, pues lo más probable es que este preguntando sobre asuntos de la fiesta al profesor, así que la espero mientras el resto de los alumnos ya estaban dispersos por todo el castillo.

- Evans – le dijo James a Lily cuando por fin salió del despacho del profesor – sé que lo viste, pero quiero que sepas…

- Lo sé, Potter, me quedó claro de que no eres gay.

Lily no le dirigió más la mirada y se marchó del lugar como si él no existiera, moviendo su falda de un lado para el otro dejando a James angustiado, volviendo a su depresión por el rechazo de la chica. James, llegó a pensar de que quizá debía olvidarse de la pelirroja, quizá de verdad nunca lo iba a aceptar, jamás tendría su oportunidad con ella, era más fácil pedirle perdón a Amanda (¿o era Amelia?) para que volviera a besarlo y encontrarlo encantador.

Tenía mucho que pensar.

**oOo**

Les juro que mi cuerpo esta completamente adolorido con el teatro, no puedo subir mis brazos y mis rodillas palpitan

aun así me quedó escribiendo, desde las 12 de la noche hasta dormir, es por eso que quisiera

que me perdonen si notan algún problema gramatical, ¡hice lo mejor que pude!

Espero lo disfruten y que no les duela el cuerpo tanto como a mi

Gracias por los reviews y espero más, pues necesito todo el animo para escribir con tanto dolor

intentaré subir lo antes posible, tal y como este capitulo

**Simone**


	16. La marca

Capítulo 15: La marca

Los merodeadores se encontraban en la casa de los gritos, pero esta vez con la luna en cuarto menguante, estaban realizando la complicada poción que les permitiría hacer una de sus mayores hazañas, un mapa de Hogwarts, el mapa del merodeador.

- Hay que molerlo no cortarlo – reprochó Peter a Sirius.

- Esto les sonara raro – dijo Sirius mientras molía una babosa – Pero no puedo recordar que pasó hoy en la tarde.

- Fuiste a devolver el libro que debías hace tres semanas – le recordó Remus revolviendo la poción en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

- Recuerdo haber devuelto el libro, pero no recuerdo nada más – se quejó el chico – desperté en un banco al lado de un armario de Filch.

Los chicos no tenían explicación a lo que les contaba Sirius, excepto, decir que su amigo no era precisamente alguien que recordaba todas las cosas , que era alguien capaz de quedarse dormido de pie sin darse cuenta. Pero nunca les había dicho que no recordara momentos de sus días, era bastante extraño.

- Con esto está listo – dijo Peter echando la babosa molida – mañana hay que meter las plumas y esperar un día de reposo y ya estará lista.

- Que bueno – agradeció James – me estoy mareando con el olor de la poción.

James ni se acercaba al caldero, sus amigos se lo habían prohibido y él mismo se lo prohibía. Tenía la tendencia de hacer explotar o arruinar de manera estrepitosa cualquier poción que tocara, aun no sabía como había aprobado con aceptable los TIMOs de Pociones, se decía a si mismo que era la suerte del merodeador.

Los chicos apagaron el caldero y lo taparon con una tela negra, tal y como les indicaba las instrucciones. Bajaron por las escaleras que lo llevaban a un túnel un tanto húmedo y James salió por un agujero en las raíces de un árbol un tanto violento, plantado en Hogwarts, el sauce boxeador. Cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, James apretó un nudo sobre el tronco del sauce, haciendo que los golpes de las gruesas ramas del árbol no les golpearan. De inmediato, salieron Peter, Sirius y Remus, que se apresuraron a taparse con la capa y cruzar los campos de Hogwarts.

Era ya muy tarde, por lo que tenían que ir delicadamente, sin hacer ningún ruido. Mientras iban por los pasillo vieron a Davy Gudgeon, un chico que hace cinco años había intentado tocar el tronco del sauce boxeador con graves concecuencia, el chico se estaba besando con una chica de la cual solo podían identificar que su pelo era negro y enchochado. Siempre habían considerado que aquel chico era un imbécil, muy poco brillante, escasos dotes de sociabilidad y el hecho de que estuviera levantado a esas horas, besándose a la vista de cualquier personas, demostraba que era un verdadero estúpido.

La señora gorda y se había resignado a que los merodeadores la molestarán a horas realmente inadecuada, por lo que los dejó pasar sin siquiera un reto. Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con Theo tirada en el centro de la sala común, de espaldas con su pelo rubio estirado por todas partes, tenía sus ojos azules cerrados, tenía un aura de paz y reflexión alrededor de ella.

- Al fin llegan – dijo la chica sin abrir los ojos – casi me quedo dormida.

- Nos demoramos por canuto – le explicó Peter – arruinó la poción y tuvimos que hacerla de nuevo.

Era verdad, Sirius no era tan malo en pociones como James, pero la realidad era que nunca ponía atención a los detalles de la sutil ciencia de hacer pociones, por lo que a último momento siempre arruinaba las pociones, ya sea por revolver demaciado fuerte o echando algún ingrediente demasiado pronto.

- ¿Y cómo te fue con el pergamino? – preguntó James.

- Perfectamente plegado, arreglado y con el logo de Hogwarts pintado a mano – respondió aun sin abrir los ojos y apuntando a su lado donde se encontraba un grueso pergamino doblado – está claro que no soy Sirius.

Theo se había quedado preparando detalles del mapa que los merodeadores nunca podrían hacer, ya sea por no tener habilidades en ello o no tener la paciencia de estar lentamente trazando líneas de un escudo.

Peter levantó el pergamino en el cual se apreciaba un escudo prolijamente hecho que parecía que levitaba por todo el sector central del pergamino. Los cuatro animales de las casas de Hogwarts se movía, al igual que la cinta que cargaba el lema del colego. Los Merodeadores notaban los pequeños detalles que le había puesto la chica, por ejemplo que cada cierto tiempo la serpiente de Slytherin se enredaba con si misma o que aparecían pequeños destellos sobre el escudo.

- Debo admitir Theo, que te quedó espectacular – reconoció Sirius sorprendido mientras veía como el león de Gryffindor le guiñaba el ojo.

Theo al fin abrió los ojos y se levantó lentamente para no marearse.

- Ahora, a divertirnos, ¿no? – la chica sonreía emocionada, tenía ganas de pasarlo bien con sus amigos, como lo hacían antes – los esperé toda la noche para hacer cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.

Ahí estaba la Theo que conocían, Sirius se relajó un poco, quizá el hecho de que la chica tuviera a un novio que no conocían no significaría que toda su amistad se fuera por el retrete. Seguía siendo Theodora, que los apañaba en absolutamente todo, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos

- ¿Alguna propuesta? – preguntó James a sus amigos.

- Cocinas – propuso Peter a quien le sonaba la barriga de lo vacía que estaba– estoy muerto de hambre.

- No quiero despertar a los pobres elfos, Peter – le regañaba su hermana mientras se acercaba a Remus sacaba de su bolsillo un chocolate y se lo entregaba a su hermano – Toma.

- Hace mucho que les hacemos una broma a los Slytherin – dijo Sirus animado.

La cara de los cinco se iluminó, hace mucho que no molestaban a los Slytherin, con las clases de EXTASIS y los extras de aparición no habían tenido mucho tiempo.

- Ahora ponen un guardia permanente en la sala común, no quieren vivir de nuevo lo de fin de año – Remus le divertía molestar a los Slytherin, a pesar de ser muy calmado y absolutamente un seguidor de las reglas, no podía contra su instinto merodeador.

Casi al terminar el años escolar en Hogwarts, los Merodeadores decidieron que sería entretenido utilizar su nueva bomba de espuma. Entraron a la sala común de los Slytherin con facilidad, ya que hace un año descubrieron su ubicación en las mazmorras, bajo el lago. Tiraron sus bombas de espuma, idea de Theo, que terminaron haciendo un metro de espuma por todas las habitaciones y casi ahogando al prefecto.

- Mejor no ataquemos a su sala común – dijo Peter – Sino que a su equipo de quidditch.

- Que fácil será entrar a robar sus túnicas deportivas – la cara de James no podía más de la felicidad tenía una gran idea – no se darán cuenta hasta su próxima práctica que será dos días antes del partido contra Ravenclaw.

Los merodeadores se escondieron en la capa de James, no cabían todos, pero si iban lento, sin ningún ruido y estaban atentos de que algún profesor o Filch los encuentre, no habría ningún problema.

A las tres de las madrugada ya estaban en el campo de quidditch. James abrió con el vestidor de Gryffindor, ya que tenía las llaves por ser ese año el capitán del equipo.

- ¿Y como entramos al vestidor de Slytherin? – preguntó Theo curiosa.

- El vestidor de esos envenenados está junto al nuestro y se conectan con una ventanilla. – explicó James.

Remus, Sirius, Theo y Peter vieron una minúscula ventanilla de menos de veinte centímetros de ancho, nadie era capaz de poder por allí, ni siquiera pasar una cabeza para espiar a sus rivales. Los fundadores la habían hecho así para que nadie pudiera pasar a los otros vestidores, pero si haya ventilación.

- Nadie cabe ahí – afirmó Sirius.

- Nadie en forma humana, Sirius – le corrigió la chica mientras miraba a su hermano. – Supongo que las puertas se abren por dentro, para que nadie quede atrapado si el capitán se va por algún motivo.

- Exacto – afirmó James mientras sacaba un chocolate del bolsillo de Remus.

- Siempre me toca el trabajo sucio – se quejó Peter.

Sin más Peter se transformó en una rata, Remus lo levantó y el pequeño animal se perdió por el mini tunil que era la ventanilla. Los cuatro restantes salieron rápidamente y esperaron en la puerta del vestidor conjunto, esperando a que su amigo les abrieran.

- Debí haberme puesto una bufanda – se regañó a si misma la chica – esta helando.

Remus le prestó su bufanda, notando cierta mancha en el cuello de la chica. Vio a Sirius y James, quienes ya se habían dado cuenta de la marca de la chica. Los tres tenían cara de enojo iban a reprocharle a la chica, pero les interrumpió la puerta de los vestidores de Slytherin.

- Me caí como rata cuando llegué al otro extremó del conducto – avisó Peter sobándose la cabeza mientras abría la puerta.

- Siempre tan torpe, Colagusano – se río Sirius entrando al lugar. – Ustedes hechicen las túnicas, yo tengo algo preparado para las duchas.

Se entretuvieron hechizando los gorros de las túnicas para que les taparan la vista y haciendo algunas más pequeñas de lo normal.

- No sabrán lo que les pasó – reía Theo, quien se imaginaba a Hilda Murkok, la cazadora de Slytherin, poniéndose la túnica y sintiéndose obesa al no entrar en ella.

- Claro que sabrán que fuimos nosotros – dijo Remus – pero no tendrán evidencia alguna.

Sirius por otra parte, había encantado las duchas para que el agua saliera de color rojo y les tiñera la piel mientras de lavaban.

Los cinco chicos salieron del lugar, no sin antes borrar toda evidencia de su presencia en el vestidor de los Slytherin. Se taparon con la capa y volvieron sin hacer ningún ruido a la sala común.

- Extrañaba hacer esto – les dijo Theo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras de su habitación feliz de tener su momento merodeador.

- Oye, Theo – la detuvo Remus – no creas que no notamos eso.

Theo se extrañó y notó que Remus apuntaba a su cara. ¿Qué pasaba? La chica miró a sus amigos que la miraban seriamente, tenían esa cara de padres preocupados que solo tenían con ella.

- Tendré que conocerlo – le dijo Sirius mientras también subía las escaleras – quieras o no. – Sirius se volvió a detener – Y aunque no lo creas, prometo por mi permanencía en los merodeadores, que seré lo más cortes posible y que no lo amenazaré de muerte.

En seguida el chico subió a su habitación seguido por el resto de los chicos quienes se despidieron con la mano de la chica, con caras de reproche.

- Hasta mañana, hermanita – le escuchó decir a Peter antes de escuchar cerrar la puerta de los merodeadores.

Theo subió rápidamente a su habitación, fue al baño y se miró al espejo. Ahora lo entendía todo ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?. La chica se tocaba el lado izquierdo de su cuello, que tenía una gran marca morada, la marca provocada por un gran y apasionado beso, un beso de su … ¿novio?. No, no eran novios, ¿pareja?, tampoco, no eran nada.

La chica volvió a la habitación y calladamente se puso su pijama y se acostó pensando en lo que pasaba en su vida. Sentía que lo tenía todo y no tenía nada, al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo se los iba a explicar?. No tenía el coraje de enfrentarse a sus amigos y explicárselos, pero si no lo hacía difícilmente iba a volver a tener esos momentos merodeadores que tanto le encantaban. Además Sirius había dicho que no iba a causar problemas, lo prometió por lo más importante para él, sus amigos.

La chica abrumada por sus pensamientos no pudo evitar tener pesadillas con lo que podría pasar si les explicaba a sus amigos. Soñó que se convertía en ermitaña, comiendo semillas en una cueva, sola, mientras escribía cartas a sus amigos sin recibir respuestas alguna. ¿Era eso acaso lo que le esperaba?

**oOo**

Lamento muchísimo demorarme tanto en subir este capítulo,

pero el lunes termino mis clases de teatro y podré subir como antes

inesperadamente me agrado este capítulo, más de lo que esperaba

y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado

Gracias por los reviews y por agrgarme como historia y autor favorito

me alagan siempre

**Simona**


	17. Infancia

Capítulo 16: Infancia

- Te digo, Lily, te encuentro toda la razón – le decía Mary – Pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

- Nos llama sangre sucia – le argumentó la pelirroja sentada como india sobre su colchón – ¡Y eso que él es mestizo!

- Piensa que convive con Slytherin, ese es su problema – Mary había conocido a Severus gracias a Lily e incluso se habían vuelto algo así como amigos, quizá podrían llamarse conocidos amistosos. – Además él quiere hablar contigo, quizá debas permitirle aclarar cosas.

- Mulciber te ataca, los Slytherin nos insultan, él los deja hacerlo ¿Y tú defiendes a Severus?, lo querré mucho, Mary – le explicaba Lily un tanto alterada por el tema – Pero Severus fue un gran amigo y hasta ahí no más. FUE, pasado, él ya decidió el lado oscuro y sabes muy bien que no cambiará.

Lily alterada comenzó a peinar su cabellera mientras hablaban para distraerse un poco, hace mucho tiempo que estaba considerando aceptar hablar con su perdido amigo, Severus Snape, pero siempre que lo reconsideraba, él volvía a recordarle que las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era el niño pequeño con quien jugaba, se había convertido en un seguidor de las artes oscuras, capaz de dañar a gente inocente por un estúpido ideal.

- Solo considéralo – le dijo su amiga, mientras se arropaba para descansar – Creo que más que nunca te necesita.

- Si fuese así – La pelirroja se tironeó el pelo mientras lo decía – no me insultaría.

- Solo consideralo – le repitió su amiga – Buenas noches, Lily

- Buenas noches, Mary – se despidió mientras dejaba su cepillo en la mesita de noche y se arropo para descansar.

Pero Lily no podía dormir, Mary sabía que el tema de Severus era catalogado como "delicado" para su amiga, cada vez que se hablaba de ello, Lily se desvelaba pensando, pensando en su amigo, pensando en ella, pensando en su infancia.

Para ella la magia era grandiosa, cuando supo de Hogwarts no dudo en irse allá, sabía con pocos años de edad que no estaba destinada a vivir una vida normal, una vida muggle, siendo ama de casa con un esposo bonachón, teniendo hijos que harían lo mismo que sus padres. Lily había descubierto sus poderes a temprana edad, deseaba que pasarán cosas y ocurrían, situación que incomodaba a su hermana Petunia que nunca pudo aceptarla tal y como era.

Los Evans trataron sin éxito de mantener una vida agradable en familia, cuando Lily volvía de Hogwarts, le hacían prometer no hablar nada relacionado a su educación mágica, no podía pronunciar hechizos y debía mantener tranquila a su lechuza todo el verano, todo para que su hermana Petunia no se sintiera intimidada por los singulares poderes de la pelirroja. La pequeña Lily se sentía menospreciada, tenía tanto que mostrarle a sus padres, quería que ellos se sintieran tan orgullosos de ella, como sus profesores en el colegio. Siempre la trataban diferente, en cambio a su hermana le celebraban todo, desde sus fatídicos intentos de bailar ballet, hasta la su ropa nueva. Aun así, a pesar de los intentos de los Evans por no dejar de lado a Petunia, esta no tardó en odiar la magia, por más atención que le ponían sus padres, ella se había autoconvencido de que nunca la quisieron de verdad, que apreciaban más a su extraña hermana, que siempre le había causado problema. Cuando Lily se fue por primera vez a Hogwarts, dejando su vida muggle, Petunia decidió odiar de por vida a su hermana bruja y sus rarezas.

Por otro lado Severus era mestizo, su madre era un bruja y su padre un despreciable muggles con mala fama en el lugar. Lily sabía que Severus Snape vivió una infancia bastante difícil, ella siempre se enteraba como el señor Snape maltrataba a su madre quien lo amaba tanto que ni se defendía, a pesar de ser una bruja y poder controlar a su esposo con un pequeño movimiento de varita. Lily le había echado la culpa a Tobias Snape, el padre, de la obsesión de Severus en las artes oscuras. El chico le había contado que le habían llamado la atención por primera vez cuando notó que su madre tenía la capacidad de defenderse pero no lo hacía por no atreverse. Severus se había prometido que nunca sería débil, nadie iba a pasar sobre él y las artes oscuras le daban ese poder.

La curiosidad del entonces pequeño Severus lo llevó por cientos de libros sobre magia que su madre ocultaba en el ático. Entre ellos habían unos cuantos libros sobre el lado oscuro, así fue como aprendió autodidactamente hechizos que incluso le costarían a un alumno de séptimo año.

El niño, cuando supo que su vecina era un bruja, había llevado a la niña a su ático donde ambos se habían asombrado de las maravillas de la magia, pero la pelirroja nunca se interesó en las maldiciones de su amigo, miraba detenidamente los artefactos polvorientos que habían allí, los mapas astrales, los libros de pociones que hacían que le creciera el cabello y la colección de plumas que había en un cajón.

Su amistad era algo que Lily apreciaba, pero al pasar los años, se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto se querían, cuanto se apreciaban, cuantos momentos habían pasado juntos, al crecer ambos habían forjado un pensamiento distinto, incluso se atrevía a decir que eran contradictorios. Ella no iba a aceptar que un amigo estuviera a favor de matar, de la venganza, de la tortura, solo para tener más poder, no lo aceptaría ni de su mejor amigo.

¿Debía darle una oportunidad a su amigo?

Lily sabía bien que el chico había hablado con Mary para que la hiciera entrar en razón y le volviera a hablar, al parecer el quería disculparse, pero a estas altura, Lily no sabía si iba a aceptar esas disculpas.

Lily se quedó dormida, pensando en Severus. Sus sueños fueron confusos, al principio eran como sus pensamientos y recuerdos infantiles, estaba ella en el columpio cerca de su casa, mientras su amigo la empujaba como siempre y hablaban de lo estúpido que era Potter. Pero luego, el cielo en el sueño se oscurecía y su amigo desaparecía, siento sustituido por una flacucha Petunia que le gritaba desde la puerta de su habitación en la casa Evans. Chillaba fuertemente y la amenazaba que si le arruinaba la cena con sus suegros le iba a hacer la vida imposible, que no tenía el derecho de impedirle tener una vida normal.

El sueño se volvió más tenebroso, su habitación se transformo en el bosque prohibido, Lily se vio con la varita en mano, hechizando a su hermana para que se callara, lloraba mientras le ataba las manos y los pie. Petunia cayó al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras de fondo escuchaba a su ex mejor amigo, Severus Snape felicitándola. Escuchó incluso aplausos, como si alrededor hubiesen más personas. Severus se acercó a la chica y la abrazo diciéndole al oído "¿Ves que los muggles son solo una molestia?"

Lily se despertó sudando, vio su reloj en la mesita de noche y notó que era una hora prudente para levantarse, no quería seguir soñando, sabía que volvería a tener tenebrosas pesadillas donde ella era la malvada. ¿Por qué debía soñar tanta tontera junta?

Vio a Mary que roncaba de manera chistosa, la despertaría luego para decirle lo que había soñado, sabía que no tenía ninguna importancia, pero se sentía mal, quería que ella le ayudará como siempre para saber que hacer. Se quitó el pijama y largó el agua de la ducha, se frotó la cara para despertar bien y despejar su mente. Notó que temblaba un poco del susto que le había causado su pesadilla.

Salió del baño con una toalla y se dispuso a vestirse mientras veía a sus compañeras de habitación dormir profundamente. Ya vestida con el uniforme decidió ir a la sala común, aun era muy temprano como para despertar a su amiga, por lo que bajó sola por las escaleras con su mochila llena de libros y se tiró en uno de los sillones.

- Voy a hablar con Severus – se dijo la chica al salir de la ducha, como si hubiese tenido una revelación, mientras se exfoliaba las piernas.

**oOo**

No es un gran capítulo, pero es necesario.

Lo escribí porque creo que Severus es importante, porque leyendo el séptimo libro lloré por primera vez con un libro

me encontré una estupida por llorar emocionada de la verdadera e inesperada historia de Lily y Severus

pero a la vez, me enamoré aun más de la época de los merodeadores

Espero comentarios de la historia, pues adoro los reviews que me mandan

Además es hora de recordar que no soy JKRowling, que no soy dueña de la historia de HP y que esto es pura diversión sin fines de lucro

aunque si quieren pagarme por subir capítulos, yo encantada.

**Simona**


	18. Perdiendo las esperanzas

Capítulo 17: Perdiendo las esperanzas

Los Merodeadores se encontraban en un pasillo solitario de Hogwarts, era martes después de las clases y conversaban sobre los planes del fin de semana, mientras comían unos bollos que habían sacado de las cocinas del colegio.

- Te perderás el partido de Ravenclaw con Slytherin, Lunático – se quejaba James devorándose el bollo de vainilla que un elfo doméstico le había pasado.

- Te perderás las caras de esos idiotas jugando con túnicas apretada y que les impiden la vista – le recordó Sirius.

Remus tragó el pedazo de bollo de chocolate que tenía en la boca intentando encontrar algún argumento apto para la comprensión de sus amigos, pero no encontró nada. Así que intentó usar un argumento valido para el resto del mundo.

- Le prometí a Lily que iría con ella a esa cena – les dijo Remus – y no voy a romper una promesa.

Los chicos terminaron resignándose, Remus se perdería un gran fin de semana por acompañar a Lily Evans a una cena familiar. No iba a burlarse de sus enemigos, los Slytherin, ni estaría las noches en que esparcirían la poción por todo Hogwarts.

- Ya verás cuando borremos a Lunático en los créditos del mapa – se burló Peter un tanto decepcionado de que la gran hazaña de los merodeadores solo sería ejecutada por tres de ellos.

- Pero ayude en la poción – se defendió Remus – además no creo que alcancen a rocía a todo Hogwarts en un fin de semana.

- Si lo lograremos – afirmó Sirius.

- Eso quisiera verlo – confesó Remus – Nunca lo lograran, menos sin la ayuda de Theo quien es quien puede entrar a los baños y habitaciones de las chicas. – Peter, Sirius y James se miraron, acababa de dar un buen punto.

- Igual lo lograremos – dijo Peter convencido que como rata el podía llegar a cualquier parte.

Si – apoyó Sirius aun sabiendo que sin Theo no lo iban a lograr – cuando llegues tendremos casi listo el mapa del merodeador.

De repente James olvido todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se sintió a parte de toda conversación que pudo haber tenido con sus amigos. Había olido ese aroma dulzón que reconocía de inmediato y que lo hipnotizaba, era el perfume de Lily Evans. Abrió los ojos y vio como la chica acababa de pasar un tanto lejos de ellos, se veía tan hermosa con esa cabellera que brillaba por si sola y meneando la falda del uniforme.

Pero la imagen se volvió horrible para James al notar quien era el acompañante de, según él, su futura esposa.

- ¿Qué hace ella hablando con Quejicus? – preguntó furioso a sus amigos sin esperar respuesta. – No me esperen.

James sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su mochila y se la puso evitando que sus amigos lo detuvieses y logrando no ser visto por la chica de sus sueños y su enemigo mortal. Los siguió por varios minutos, la pelirroja y el chico de nariz ganchuda no hablaban nada, ni se miraban, simplemente caminaban juntos.

- Yo quería hablar contigo – comenzó Lily, parando cerca de una estatua de un bárbaro en un pasillo por el que nadie pasaba – solo porque Mary me convenció.

- Evans, no nos deben ver juntos – dijo el chico como si no hubiese escuchado lo que la chica le había dicho – no es seguro para ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dudó la chica un tanto dolida, como cada vez que escuchaba que el chico la llamaba por su apellido - ¿Le vas diciendo a Mary que quieres hablar con migo todo este año, para que luego me digas que no pueden vernos juntos? Lo siento Sev, pero si no vas a soportar que te vean con una sangre sucia, mejor no te metas más en mi vida.

James casi sale de la capa de invisibilidad para darle un puñetazo a Snape y llevarse a Lily a la sala común. La chica se veía tan vulnerable y tan triste, que James casi no podía contener las ganas de ayudarla.

- Lily, escúchame – Severus la sujeto los hombros con las manos, para que se enfocara solo en él – no es que no quiera hablar contigo, es más, hablar contigo es lo que más quiero, pero te pueden hacer daño por verte conmigo, es sumamente peligroso.

A Lily le extrañaba como hablaba su ex mejor amigo, estaba extraño se veía triste, ya no parecía que la fuera insultar por el simple hecho de pasar a su lado.

- Se defenderme – dijo la pelirroja con esa firmeza que la caracterizaba y que enamoraba a James Potter – no me importan tus amigotes con maleficios…

- ¡Entiende! Si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría nunca – Snape se acercó a ella desesperado y se tiró a los abrazos de la chica, mientras que Lily lo recibió un tanto de confundida, ya que no esperaba que Severus la abrazara – no sabes cuanto te extraño, Lils, no sabes cuanto quiero volver a tener esas conversaciones a las cuatro de la mañana afuera de tu casa, quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, pero no se puede.

Lily sintió como su amigo comenzaba a sollozar en su hombro, le dolía ver a alguien que apreciaba de ese modo, pero por otra parte estaba feliz de sentir que en alguna parte dentro del oscuro Severus Snape, aun estaba su amigo de la infancia.

- No podemos devolver el tiempo, menos detener al Señor de las Tinieblas – Lily se estremeció al escucha a su amigo hablar de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado – Si te ven conmigo, serás un blanco fácil.

- Nunca me importó un par de bravucones, Sev, no son nadie – Lily se separó de él e intentó secarle las lagrimas de los ojos, pero el chico la miró un tanto enojado.

- No hablamos de alumnos, Lils, hablamos de Mortífagos. Esto ya no es el colegio, esto es una guerra de verdad y tienes que cuidarte. Si eso significa que no debemos ser amigos, no me importa, primero va tu seguridad.

Era la primera vez que Severus le explicaba porque la insultaba, porque ya no le hablaba, ya no se trataba de que se acercaba a las artes oscuras, sino que se trataba de protegerla.

- Sev, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad, James no podía creer lo que veía, SU pelirroja con su mayor enemigo, abrazados, casi románticamente, mirándose como nunca se había mirado él con Lily. Tenía envidia, asco y arrepentimiento de haberlos seguido, estuvo apunto de marcharse, pero tenía miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar a Lily.

- Todos sabían que éramos amigos, Lils, - le explicó el chico de pelo grasiento - si te decía, no iba a parecer que te odiaba de verdad, además que ya no quería tenerte a mi lado – a Lily casi se le parte el corazón – prefiero mil veces tenerte lejos pero a salvo. Incluso prefiero que estés con Potter que conmigo. Por muy idiota que fuese, es bueno defendiendo y de seguro podrás estar a salvo con él.

Ahora si que James no entendía absolutamente nada, lo último que esperaba en su vida, era algo parecido a un halago departe de Severus Snape.

- No quiero perderte de nuevo, ahora que sé el por qué de los insultos y amenazas.

- Es lo más seguro para ti – Snape le tocó la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

- Tengo derecho a arriesgar mi vida por la gente que quiero – le argumentó la chica.

- No – negó fuertemente el chico – te amo demasiado como para vivir sabiendo que te hicieron algo por mi culpa.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo algo pasmada Lily.

- Te amo.

A James se le paralizó el corazón, mientras que veía como Severus Snape deba un paso al frente, se acercaba a la pelirroja y le plantaba un beso que la chica no rechazó. Quería irse y no ver más, pero sus pies no reaccionaban, era como si estuviera condenado a la tortura de mirar a Lily besándose con otro. El beso duraba y duraba y James no podía soportarlo más, mientras que los otros dos chicos lloraban mientras se daban un apasionado beso por el cual se transmitían todo el carió que sentían el uno al otro.

James logró reaccionar y se marchó sin disimular sus pasos, dejando a la pareja a solas, comprendiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con la pelirroja. Debía olvidarse de ella, porque ya no podía hacer nada más, había perdido completamente las esperanzas de estar con Lily Evans.

Se marchó, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se la tiró a sus amigos a penas los vio aun sentado en el lugar de antes.

- Vuelvo en la noche – les dijo sin parar su caminata – no me esperen despiertos.

El chico corrió lo más fuerte posible, sabía que aunque no era el más fuerte de los cuatro, si era el más rápido y que no lo iba a alcanzar. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, por la que salió sin ser interrumpido por el conserje que se encontraba peleando con Peeves.

Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera salió corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido. Al llegar a la orilla del bosque, se transformó en un hermoso ciervo de astas no muy grandes, pues aun era un ciervo joven, de pelaje café, suave y tibio y ojos que aun mostraban su color humano, avellanas. Ya sabía que como animal era mucho más fácil olvidar sus problemas, pues no tenía el mismo raciocinio como cuando estaba en forma humana, por lo que comenzó a galopear velozmente saltando troncos, pateando los árboles. Pero no importaba lo que hiciese, ni siquiera como animal, podía quitarse la rabia y la pena que sentía en ese momento, no podía desaparecer esa terrorífica y angustiante imagen del beso entre Snape y Evans. Le dolía, sentía como el corazón se sentía vacío y sin posibilidades de ser llenado por nadie más.

Luego de más menos una hora, sintió un poco de cansancio, por lo que paró en un pequeño claro y miró a su alrededor, hacía frío y había nieve, pero como ciervo no le afectaba casi nada las ráfagas congelantes. La mayoría de los animales descansaban, por lo que decidió acurrucarse en el la tierra, se sentía completamente solo y quería estar así.

Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad y era horrible, se sentía devastado, no quería sentirse así nunca más. No quería seguir enamorado, no quería sufrir más por alguien que ni siquiera le importaba, prefería ser un solterón con cientos de citas, que volver a sentir ese vacío en el corazón.

En ese momento, como ciervo, James decidió olvidarse de Lily Evans y no volverse a enamorar jamás.

**oOo**

Este capítulo lo escribí en un hora y si que me ha gustado

a pesar de que me de pena dejar así de triste a James

Espero sus reviews, con comentarios, felicitaciones, dudas, quejas o recomendaciones

seguiré escribiendo según me lleguen reviews, para no sentir que escribo en vano

saludos a todos y espero estén pasándola increíble

**Simona**


	19. Conversación en luna nueva

Capítulo 18: Conversación en luna nueva

- Estoy preocupado – se sincero Sirius, más serio de lo normal – Cornamenta aun no nos dice qué le pasa.

Habían pasado dos días desde que James se había largado sin decirles más que, que no lo esperen despierto. Por mucho que querían, no salieron a buscarlo, sabían que iba a estar en el bosque prohibido, alli iba cuando quería despejarse, como cuando su madre enfermó gravemente o cuando estaba estresado por los TIMO's. Sintieron que esta vez, al igual que las otras, era mejor que lo dejaran solo.

A la mañana siguiente James había llegado sin decir ninguna palabra a sus amigos, cayó en su cama sin responder las preguntas de sus amigos y no fue a clases en todo el día.

Querían ayudar a su amigo, pero este no se levantó ni para atrapar la snitch que Sirius le había tirado sobre la cabeza, para que se alegrara un poco. Aunque obviamente no tuvo éxito. Tampoco se levantó para comer los dulces que le había traído Remus por no haber desayunado, ni almorzado, ni cenado. Nunca lo habían visto así, rechazando la comida, sin hablarles, sin ser el animado James Potter y lo pero es que no sabían que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Solo tenían una pequeña pista, debía tener relación con Lily Evans.

- Por lo menos hoy se levantó – opinó Remus mientras se acomodaba en la sala común. – Solo espero que no salga de nuevo, va a haber una tormenta de nieve y por muy ciervo que sea, le puede pasar algo.

De repente les interrumpió Lily, iba cargando unos gruesos y antiguos libros.

- Remus – saludo, para luego sonreírle a Peter y Sirius, quienes se sorprendieron del gesto amistoso, que era muy inusual en ella – Mañana nos vamos a mi casa, así que nos vemos como a las siete aquí mismo, ¿ya?

Remus asintió un tanto sonrojado y vio como la chica se largaba a su habitación.

- Ella también está extraña, está demasiado feliz – opinó Sirius – Necesito saber que pasó.

- Siempre tan copuchento, Canuto – le regañó Peter.

- Chicos, no quiero molestarlos – los interrumpió una voz conocida a sus espaldas – pero ¿qué le pasa a James? Lo vi hace un rato en los pasillos y estaba realmente mal.

- No tenemos idea – le confesó Peter a su hermana – también estamos preocupados.

Theo, con una bufanda en el cuello y sin poder disimular una marca de una mordedura en el labio inferior, se sentó junto a los merodeadores y les explicó que intentó hablar con el chico, pero fue inútil, salió corriendo al darse cuenta de que ella estaba cerca.

- Al principio pensé que estaba enojado conmigo, pero luego noté que estaba llorando.

- Pobre James, le dije que el amor era peligro – dijo dramáticamente Sirius.

- Yo me voy – dijo Remus – estoy completamente atrasado con los deberes.

- Todos lo estamos, Lunatico – le dijo Theo también levantándose – avísenme cualquier cosa sobre James, y cuenten conmigo para cualquier cosa.

- Cuando nos presentes a quien haya hecho eso – dijo enojado Sirius apuntando el labio de la chica.

- Entonces no cuenten conmigo – la chica le tiró la mirada más malvada que tuvo a su protector – Adiós, chicos -

- Esa niña cada vez me sorprende más – comentó Sirius mientras la chica subía las escaleras hacía su habitación.

- Ya no es tan niña, Canuto – le dijo Remus enojándose un poco porque Sirius le había sacado un chocolate de su túnica - además no sé que tanto le alegas, que tu cuello dice que no haz estado solo.

Dicho esto el chico se fue a las escaleras, para subir a la habitación, dejando a Sirius intrigado, no entendía que podía haber en su cuello, supuso que alguna chica lo había besado y él ni se acordaba, era algo no muy poco común en la vida de Canuto.

Entrando al cuarto desordenado de los Merodeadores, Remus se encontró con James, al parecer había subido con la capa de invisibilidad, pues no lo habían visto subir. De seguro cuando escapó de Theo había venido hacía aquí.

- Remus – le dijo cabizbajo James al verlo entrar - ¿Tienes un minuto?

- Los minutos que quieras, Cornamenta.

- Lily y Quejicus se besaron.

James lo dijo sin anestesia, quería liberarse rápido de lo que se había estado guardando esos día. Para Remus, tal información era como si el mundo se le viniera encima. El chico quedó en estado de shock sin poder reaccionar a nada, se le cayó el cuaderno que llevaba en las manos y ni se dio cuenta de ello. Al reaccionar se acercó a su amigo, se sentó a su lado y le puso el brazo en la espalda.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

- Lo vi con mis propios ojos – dijo James llorando al recordar todo – los seguí pensando que Lily podía estar en problemas, que ese Lloricus le podía hacer daño – el pelinegro recordaba cada detalle y le desagradaba aun más – Pero cuando empezaron a hablar, todo era raro, Lily le decía que no podía creer que había cambiado y él le decía que era para protegerla, así siguieron hasta que el muy imbécil le dijo que la amaba y la beso. – James miró con tristeza a su amigo – Y ella le correspondió, Lunático. ¡Ella también lo beso!

James lloraba a mares y aun así se sentía mejor de haber hablado del tema. Por otro lado Remus no sabía que hacer, no soportaba ver a su amigo así y a la vez estaba confundido, ¿De cuando que James lloraba por alguna chica?. Él la amaba, su amigo amaba a Lily más que a cualquier otra persona.

- No sé que decirte, Cornamenta – confesó Remus – no puedo creerlo.

- Créelo, lo vi – le afirmó James limpiándose las lagrimas – Y por más que me gustaría darle una paliza al estúpido de Quejicus, no puedo.

Ahora Remus estaba aun más confundido. ¿James sin darle su merecido a Snape? Era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, que James estaba triste, el beso de Lily con Severus Snape, que James no se iba a vengar de su oponente favorito, era demasiado para Remus. No soportaba ver a su amigo así, no estaba siendo el gran James Potter, estaba cambiado, estaba sufriendo de verdad. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo verdaderamente enamorado que estaba su amigo? Debió haber rechazado la invitación de la pelirroja a cenar con su familia, nunca debieron hacerse amigos, pero ¿Cómo? Ya no podía negárselo más, a él también le gustaba la pelirroja. Tantas cosas que había logrado gracias a James y sus amigos y él le correspondía así, sin considerarlo, sin pensar en él. Remus se sentía completamente egoísta.

- ¿Por qué no te vengarás de Quejicus? – preguntó por fin Remus.

- Los hubieses visto, Lunático. Él, por mucho que me cueste decirlo, la ama de verdad, quería protegerla a toda cosa y ella, sus ojos lo miraban distintos, aunque no me hable nunca, aunque me golpee, conozco a Lily Evans y ella lo miraba con más amor que a cualquiera. No voy a entrometerme para que Lily sufra, no debo.

- James – dijo Remus comprendiendo al cien por ciento lo que le decía su amigo – Siempre recuerdo algo de ustedes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que nunca se rinden por absolutamente nada, sin importar que obstáculo se les presenten – Remus miró el cielo oscurecido, habían cientos de estrellas, pero no se podía aprecias la luna. Le gustaba la Luna nueva, le hacía pensar mejor y sentirse más vivo. Estos días los revivían, le hacían sentir que era alguien normal – ni siquiera cuando sufrieron por intentar ser animagos. Ustedes arriesgaron sus vida y nunca tú nunca te rendiste.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar, Lunático? – preguntó James sabiendo que venía un consejo o un sermón.

- No te rindas con Lily, Cornamenta.

A Remus los ojos le brillaban, sabía que quería que la pelirroja algún día lo viera y dijera que él era maravilloso y lo besara, pero por otro lado, él era un riesgo para ella, podría salir herida, ¡Era lo más probable! y eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Lily Evans no era para él, no podía ser tan egoísta, no podía traicionar su amistad con James, no podía pensar solo en si mismo y no en lo que merece Lily, porque estaba claro que él no merecía a alguien como Lily Evans.

- Ya es tarde, Lunático – dijo cabizbajo James tirándose hacía atrás cayendo en su colchón – No volveré a molestar a Lily Evans, yo no soy para ella.

- ¡No digas tonteras! – le ordenó Remus con una energía que a James le impresionó, su amigo no era así – no vas a rendirte solo porque un estúpido le haya dado un beso, ese no es el James Potter que conozco.

- Ya no se trata de mi, Lunático, se trata de ella – le explicó James – Está enamorada y yo no me voy a meter en su vida amorosa. – James se había puesto entre enojado y triste - Y ya lo decidí, Lunático, dejaré que siga su vida, feliz con Quejicus.

- ¿Vas a dejar que esté con seguidor de las artes oscura? – le dijo Remus – Se nota que la quieres, Cornamenta.

Remus salió calmadamente de la habitación, agarrando sus deberes para hacerlos en la sala común. Sabía muy bien que lo que le hacía dicho le iba a doler a su amigo, pero también sabía que lo haría recapacitar sobre su decisión de abandonar a Lily.

James se quedó solo en su habitación, mirando el techo de su cama con doseles, no podía evitar sentirse mejor, hablar con Remus significó descargarse, sacarse el peso de encima de guardarse lo que había visto. Pero lo más importante es que Remus le había dado fuerzas y razones para seguir luchando por el amor de su vida. No iba a permitir que Lily corriera riesgos que no debía, no iba a permitir que un aspirante a Mortífago le hiciera daño. Estaba decidido a cuidarla cueste lo que cueste.

**oOo**

Perdón por demorarme, no tengo escusa, pero ya tengo la mitad del capítulo siguiente.

Lo bueno de este capítulo es que es la conversación entre dos personas enamoradas de Lily Evans

Gracias por los reviews!, en serio que alegran el día. Espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos.

Y ahora dato curioso: Hago esta historia con un calendario lunar de 1977

**Simona**


	20. Los Evans

Capítulo 19: Los Evans

Eran las siete de la tarde y Remus esperaba con una pequeña, roñosa y vieja maleta de cuero oscuro a que una pelirroja bajara por las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas. Llevaba en la maleta ropa muggle, unos apuntes de clases por si le daba algo de insomnio y también llevaba su infaltable cantidad exagerada de chocolate. Estaba nervioso, iba a acompañar a Lily a su casa, iba a conocer a sus padres y ya no se sentía convencido de que la ropa muggle que había elegido era la correcta para la ocasión.

Luego de hablar con James había considerado excusarse con Lily y no acompañarla en la cena, pero no podía, quizá si había decidido olvidarse de que le gustaba la chica, pero no podía abandonarla de un día para otro. Además que se lo había prometido, no podía romper su palabra.

- Remus – le llamó Lily bajando con una maleta mediana de cuero café claro con hebillas desgastadas. La chica vestía unos vaqueros ajustados y oscuros, unas botas con calentadores, una polera blanca y encima un cardigan azul marino. Solo el verla hacía que a Remus le palpitara el corazón a mil por hora – Perdón por demorarme, es que Mary no salía del baño y no podía sacar mi cepillo de dientes.

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizaba el chico mientras le daba una de esas sonrisas suyas – No espere casi nada.

- ¿Vamos ya? – le sugirió la chica mirando su reloj.

Los dos salieron de la sala común, Remus ya se había despedido de sus amigos y Lily de Mary y sus compañeras de habitación. Juntos se dirigieron al despacho de McGonaggal, donde les habían dicho que se habilitaría la chimenea que los conduciría a la casa de los Evans. Tocaron la puerta donde apareció la profesora McGonagall que los invitó a pasar y les explicó lo que debían hacer para viajar, a pesar de que ambos ya habían viajado de este modo. Además les dio una bolsa con polvos Flu para el regreso, indicándoles también que la dirección de regreso era "Despacho de la Subdirectora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall".

Los chicos se despidieron de su profesora de transformaciones, se pararon frente a la chimenea, tiraron un puñado polvos flu, ambos se metieron en las llamas verdes que se habían producido al echar los polvos a la chimenea y en seguida Lily dijo de manera fuerte y clara la dirección de su casa.

El viaje fue corto y un poco mareador, como siempre, pero no tardaron en sentir que aterrizaban nuevamente. Remus abrió los ojos y logró apoyarse en la pared de una gran chimenea perteneciente a los Evans.

- Odio la Red Flu – se quejó Lily apoyándose del chico y para luego salir de la chimenea y ayudando al hombre lobo a salir.

La sala de los Evans era grande y acogedora, no era ni extremadamente majestuosa, ni simplona, mostraba buen gusto y comodidad. A esa hora estaba vacía, Lily le explicó a Remus que lo más probable es que Petunia haya convencido a sus padres de ir a comprar más cosas para la cena de mañana, pues acostumbraba opacar las llegadas de ella a la casa.

- ¡Llegué! – gritó Lily por toda la casa para saber si había alguien, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna – no, no están. Y eso que les avise que llegaría a las siete.

- Aquí dice que llegarán a las ocho – le dijo Remus levantando un papel sobre la mesa del comedor.

"Fuimos a la tintorería y pasaremos a buscar la torta que mandó a pedir Petunia para mañana. Volvemos pasadas las ocho. Muéstrale su pieza a tu invitado y sírvele algo de comer.

Tus Padres "

- Te dije que no estarían por Petunia – le comentó a Remus. – Mejor Vamos arriba, te muestro donde dormirás – le dijo la chica indicándole las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso – Esta es la pieza de mis padres y la de aquí es la de mi hermana – Lily hizo un gesto de horror que divirtió a Remus – Si quieres vivir, te aconsejo ni acercarse al picaporte de su puerta.

- Con todo lo que me has dicho de ella, creo que no querré ni hablarle, Lily.

- Es mejor así, porque te aseguro que ni te dirigirá la palabra. – Lily avanzó por el pasillo para llegar a una puerta antigua - Esta es la pieza de invitados, donde dormirás – la chica abrió la puerta y entraron a la pieza de huéspedes decorada en tonos pistachos – la habitación de enfrente es la mía por si necesitas algo y el baño esta al fondo a la izquierda.

Remus puso su maleta sobre la cama y sacó un chocolate que obviamente le ofreció a la pelirroja.

- Esto es bastante extraño – comentó el chico – nunca había tenido una cena con muggles que no saben que soy mago.

- Y créeme que no es entretenido, he pasado todos mis veranos fingiendo ser una muggle – bromeó la chica mordisqueando el chocolate – Es más debemos inventar una historia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Imagínate te preguntan donde estudias, ¡no puedes contestar que estudias en Hogwarts!

- ¿Tú que dices generalmente?

- Desde los once que todos mis vecinos creen que estudio en Alemania, con una beca del consulado. Hasta ahora a funcionado – le explicó la chica.

- ¿No se les ocurrió decir nada más cercano? – preguntó el chico intrigado – No sé, quizá algún colegio que no sea extranjero.

- No podía ir a un internado en el Reino Unido, Remus, por los al rededores hay muchos chicos jóvenes que van a uno y si descubren que no estoy en el que dije estar sería muy sospechoso. – Lily seguía comiendo el chocolate mientras le hablaba de su cuartada para ir a Hogwarts. – Mis padres son muy sociables con los vecinos, además que no querían afectar la relación de Petunia con el resto de los niños, por lo mismo no podían mostrarse como una familia extraña o con secretos como el mío. No podían decir que simplemente su hija había desaparecido ¿No crees?

Remus siempre tuvo dos posibilidades de estudio, Hogwarts y no estudiar. Ambas, obviamente no necesitaban de una excusa para los vecinos ya que vivía un tanto alejado del pueblo y los más cercanos a su casa también eran hechiceros. El chico nunca había pensado que los hijos de muggles debían pasar por tantos problemas para poder ir a estudiar magia, aunque claro que los comprendían, él debía ocultar cada año que era un hombre lobo, creando excusas últimamente muy poco creíbles de por qué debía faltar cada mes a las clases y el por qué de sus heridas.

- Pues yo seré de donde sea que supuestamente estés estudiando. Aunque claro, solo si es un colegio mixto y si encuentras que es "normal" viajar desde Alemania solo para acompañarte a una cena familiar a una compañera– bromeó el hombre lobo

- Igual no creo que tenga mucha importancia, no creo que pregunten demasiado, son tan ególatras que solo hablaran de ellos mismo o del futuro matrimonio.

- ¿Preparada para ser dama de honor?

- Sinceramente, me preparo para el horror – Lily fingió que se desmayaba sobre la cama y se largaron a reír.

Eso era lo que adoraba de Lily, para él todo en ella era perfecto, desde su sonrisa, sus conversaciones, sus burlas, ¿Qué tenía de malo lo terca que era, lo obstinada, lo regañona y excesivamente obsesiva?. Remus se contenía de decirle lo hermosa que se veía y ya se estaba carcomiendo el cerebro, por saber que era lo que había pasado con Severus Snape. Aun no podía creer lo que James le había contado, no podía se cierto, a pesar de que tenía algo de sentido, no podía ser verdad. Debía saberlo por Lily.

De repente Lily se sacó el cardigan azul marino que llevaba puesto y por primera vez el chico notó que la chica no era solo un cerebro y una personalidad, ahora también era cuerpo. Necesitaba encontrar algo malo en ella, sino nunca iba a poder sacársela de la cabeza.

- ¿Lily? – llamó su atención Remus, recibiendo una mirada de aprobación para que siguiera hablando - ¿Qué pasa entre tu y Snape?

La pelirroja se descompuso, sus mejillas se enrojecieron tanto como su cabello, comenzó a respirar agitadamente y tragó saliva.

- ¿Dé que hablas? – preguntó fingiendo que no sabía a lo que se refería, pero la vez, sabía que no se iba a salvar de una explicación. No podía decir que nada había pasado, por mucho que le hubiese gustado.

- Digamos que besarse en los pasillos no es precisamente algo privado, Lily – comentó Remus seriamente para luego dedicarle una sonrisa – no tienes que explicarme nada, solo tenía curiosidad.

- La verdad no hay mucho que contar y solo lo hago porque aunque somos amigos hace poco, siento que eres una de las personas con las que tengo más confianza – dijo luego de una larga pausa Lily – Severus y yo, tenemos un pasado, intentamos tener un presente, pero ambos sabemos que es imposible tener un futuro juntos.

Remus se entristeció al escuchar con tanta pena la voz de la chica, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que al parecer ella no tenía un futuro con un Slytherin.

- No es que me quiera entrometer, pero … - no sabía como decírselo sin parecer un imbécil - … ¿Seguirás con él?

- Ni siquiera tengo algo con él – respondió resoplando. – No sé que es lo que sabes, pero lo que ocurrió me apena y quisiera que nunca hubiese pasado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sev, me dijo te amo. No ese te amo que siento yo por él, lo decía románticamente mientras que yo lo amo como el chico con el que compartí mi infancia y mis años en Hogwarts. Lo último que quiero es herirlo.

- Vaya sabía que eran amigos, pero no tanto.

- El era mi amigo, Remus, vive muy cerca de aquí, él me enseñó el mundo mágico, él fue mi mejor amigo, confiaba en él como él en mi, pasábamos las horas libres juntos, las vacaciones también, sabía mi vida por completo, hasta que crecimos y aunque nos queríamos, tomamos caminos completamente diferentes. Sinceramente creo que sin él mi vida sería completamente diferente.

Remus la abrazó para consolarla y sacarle las lagrimas que habían brotado de los ojos de la chica.

- Quizá debes decirle que solo lo amas como amigo – le recomendó el chico.

- Quizá deba quedarme aquí para siempre, encerrarme en mi habitación y nunca verle la cara – dijo la chica entre sollozos.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – le reclamó Remus - ¿Así cómo te molestaría James?

- Conociéndolo, yo digo que Potter me perseguiría incluso hasta mi pieza. Es capaz de entrar como un ladrón por mi casa – río entre el llanto la chica. Dejaron de abrazarse y la chica miró al hombre lobo – Siempre me sacas una sonrisa, Remus.

- Me alegra ayudar – dijo aparentando que no le daba importancia a lo que ella había dicho - ¿otro chocolate?

Lily tomó el pedazo de chocolate que le ofrecía y lo mordió sintiéndose un poco más relajada. No sabía como había llegado a tanta confiabilidad con Remus, pero sentía que en ese momento, él era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Ni le había contado a Mary lo que había pasado con Severus, tenía miedo de que le diera más importancia de la que tenía. Al fin y al cabo, ese beso, aunque lo correspondió, solo le aclaro que a Severus lo veía solo como el mejor amigo que pudo haber tenido.

Ahora veía a Remus y sentía calma, aunque lo más probable era que fuese solo un efecto del chocolate, el chico simplemente le alegraba siempre, le hacía sentirse mejo, verle los ojos color miel siempre atentos le llamaba la atención. Sentía tanta curiosidad por el chico ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza?, ¿Qué le llamaba tanto la atención que debía mirar así al hablar?

- Cambiando el tema – sugirió Lily mientras despertaba de su transe de mirar al chico - ¿Te has enamorado? - Remus casi se atragantó con su propia saliva el escuchar la pregunta de la pelirroja - ¡¿Qué? No puedo ser la única que reciba preguntas incomodas.

- No lo sé – respondió luego de pensarlo un buen rato – creo que evito pensar en ello, no quiero dañar a nadie, así que me alejo de la mayoría.

- No puedes prohibirte amar a alguien, Remus.

- No es tan fácil – se quejó casi murmurando el chico. El amor hace mucho que era un tema delicado para él.

- Si lo es, no tiene por qué ser tan complicado, solo arriésgate un poco – dijo la chica intentando animarlo – solo debes … - rápidamente la chica no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, ni ella sabía como amar a alguien, ni ella pensaba que en realidad el amor era fácil. - … debes, solo debes …. ¡sentir!

El corazón le gritaba que la besara y su cabeza también, hasta sentía que ella misma se lo decía, pero había algo que lo detenía, el miedo. Miedo al rechazo, miedo a dañarla, miedo a la traición hacía Cornamenta. El miedo. Comenzó a recapacitar lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente no podía traicionar a su amigo, eso estaba más que claro, menos podía aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de la pelirroja, que en ese momento se sinceraba completamente con él. Se había prometido no ilusionarse con ella, se había prometido controlarse, pero era difícil, a pesar de que estuviera lo más lejos de la luna llena, sentía el poder de la sangre de hombre lobo, esa que a veces le daba fuerzas y lo llevaba a hacer locuras.

- ¿Cambiemos de tema? – sugirió el chico controlando sus impulsos.

- ¿Por qué Potter esta obsesionado conmigo? – se apresuró a decir la chica como si tuviese esa pregunta desde que nació.

- Sinceramente, creo que está enamorado de ti. – respondió Remus con su calma habitual.

- Nadie se puede enamorar de alguien que no conoce de verdad. – argumento la pelirroja – Él no me conoce, solo ve lo que soy por fuera y claro, conoce muy bien cuando me enojo.

Remus le iba a decir que tenía razón, pero luego sintió que aun le palpitaba el corazón de tenerla abrazada, quizá no necesitas conocer profundamente a alguien para enamorarse.

- Quizá James no se expresa bien y se equivoca en sus decisiones. Tampoco sabe como tratar a una mujer de verdad, pero hace su mayor esfuerzo.

- ¿Mujer de verdad? – Lily en verdad intentaba comprender a James Potter - ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

- Ya sabes, una mujer que no busque mostrarle el culo y el escote – le explicó el hombre lobo, haciendo reír estrepitosamente a la chica. – James tiene mala suerte, o quizás sea buena, de que ese tipo de chicas lo buscan.

- Debo admitir que mi vida aunque más tranquila, sería mucho más aburrida sin Potter.

- Es un paso a favor, para él ¿no?

- Para nada, nunca saldré con él. – concluyó la chica - Pero explícame, por favor, por qué es que le gusto a gente obsesionada con las artes oscuras u otro que le importa más el quidditch que cualquier otra cosa.

Remus pensó en que también le gusta a un hombre lobo, lo cual no mejoraba la lista de pretendientes de la pelirroja.

- Quizá simplemente deberías dejar de pensar un poco en el amor y enfocarte en ti – le aconsejó el chico seriamente. Le estaba diciendo lo que constantemente él se decía a si mismo – estás complicándote con los chicos, cuando quizá ni siquiera debes pensar en ello.

- Quizá tengas razón – aceptó la pelirroja – pero no sé, soy mujer, tengo hormonas y leo novelas ¿Qué más esperas?

- Qué esperas tú.

- ¿Potter es virgen?

- ¡Pero Lily! Deja de desvirtuar nuestras conversaciones – Remus ya se estaba impresionando de lo desinhibida de Lily.

- Es solo curiosidad – se defendió la chica sonriéndole inocentemente .

- Lo siento Lily, pero no puedo responder a eso, son cosas de James, si se tratara de mi, ningún problema.

- ¿Eres virgen? – le preguntó la chica picándole el hombro con el dedo índice, para molestarlo.

- Claro que si, no voy por la vida contagiando licantropía – respondió Remus sin una pizca vergüenza – ¿Y tú, eres virgen?

- Te respondo si me dices lo de Potter.

- Lo siento, si pones esa condición, prefiero no saber de tu actividad sexual.

- Igual no hace falta que respondas – Lily lo decía exagerando que no le importaba - los comentarios de sus noches, digamos que son constantes.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Remus mientras se levantaba – No siempre debes creer lo que la gente dice en los pasillos – el chico le guiño el ojo y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa pícara. Luego, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, le habló a la chica.– Ya es hora de que llegue tu familia, no quiero que nos encuentren en la cama.

Lily se levantó preguntándose si eso significaba que James-perseguido-por-todas-Potter era en realidad virgen y a la vez, riéndose por imaginar a sus padres y a su conservadora hermana encontrándolos tirados sobre la cama de la habitación de huéspedes.

Persiguió a su amigo hasta que alcanzó el paso lento de él, juntos bajaron las escaleras y esperaron en los cómodos sillones a que llegaran los Evans, comiendo galletas Navideñas que Lily había encontrado en la cocina.

Pronto se escuchó el sonido del cerrojo y las voces de personas tras la puerta, Lily sonreía mientras comía galletas navideñas y Remus temblaba de miedo, se preguntaba el por qué había aceptado a acompañar a Lily.

De la puerta aparecieron tres personas, la primera era Petunia Evans, la hermana de Lily, tenía un aire de superioridad y miraba con arrogancia a Remus, tenía el pelo rubio un tanto desteñido y amarrado en un moño. Llevaba un vestido recto y de color celeste que hacía parecer que no estuviese nevando en la calle. Pero lejos lo más impresionante según Remus, era el gran cuello de la chica, parecía casi anormal.

Le seguían dos personas ya mayores, la mujer, tenía la misma cara que Petunia, pero aun se le notaban los tonos rojizos del cabello entre las canas que tenía, mientras que el hombre, que llevaba un gran abrigo, tenía una cara suave, el pelo ya casi blanco y los ojos verde.

- Tu debes ser Remus Lupin – sonrió la madre de Lily mientras se acercaba al chico para saludarlo – un gusto de conocerte, yo soy Abbie, el es George y ella es mi hija mayor Petunia.

Remus se sorprendió de la hospitalidad de la madre de la chica, Saludo al padre quien le dio una gran apretón de manos que pudo haberle quebrado la mano. Al acercarse a Petunia notó un olor extremadamente fuerte a perfume cítrico que casi lo mareo. Un tanto reacia a siquiera tocarle, Petunia le dio la mano para aceptar su saludo.

- Felicidades por el compromiso – agregó Remus al recordar que estaba ahí gracias para Petunia.

- Gracias – respondió cortante para luego dirigirse a todos – si me permiten iré a mi cuarto.

Sin más subió las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de los chicos.

- ¿Tienen hambre? – Abbigail Evans sonreía amistosamente al visitante mientras recogía el ya vacío recipiente de galletas navideñas. – Voy a servir la cena en unos momentos.

Remus, Lily y su padre se quedaron esperando en la sala, mientras conversaban sobre el colegio.

- La verdad, Remus, como entenderás no tenemos muchas visitas de magos. – le explicaba el Seño Evans al chico - Severus, el chico que vive a unas casas de aquí venía a buscar a Lily a veces, pero en los últimos veranos ya ni lo hemos visto. A parte de eso solo vino un señor del ministerio cuando nos explicaba la condición de mi pequeña – Lily recibió un puñetazo suave de aprobación departe de su padre. - ¿Y como se porta Lily en el colegio?

- ¡Papá! No le aburras – se quejó Lily mientras se sobaba el hombro – no creo que Remus quiera hablar del colegio.

- No te preocupes, Lily – río Remus, olvidaba lo vergonzoso que un amigo conociera a tus padres – No tengo ningún problema de comentar como eres en Hogwarts – el chico la miró burlesco – es excelente alumna, prefecta, castiga a muchos alumnos.

- ¿Castiga? – preguntó curioso el señor Evans.

- Solo cuando se lo merecen – se defendió Lily – además no lo tomes tan en serio, papá, además no he castigado a casi nadie, Remus solo exagera - Lily quería literalmente matar a su amigo, debía cambiar el tema - Ahora que lo pienso, si tú y yo estamos aquí, ¿Quién controla la sala común?

Los ojos de Remus se agrandaron y se encontraron con la cara casi aterrada de la pelirroja. Acababan de darse cuenta de que habían dejado a Gryffindor sin prefectos, sin nadie que le informe a McGonagall que los alumnos están descontrolados, que las chicas se quitan la ropa sobre los mesones mientras que lso chicos hechizan sus pies para escalar por las paredes de la sala común. Pero lo peor iba a ser causado por tres Merodeadores, eso estaba claro.

- No creo que McGonagall haya olvidado que no hay prefecto, si la vimos al salir – intento calmar a Lily Remus.

- ¿Y tus amigos le harán caso a alguien que no sea o tú o una mandona como yo? – le preguntó histéricamente Lily.

- Cariño, si te pones así te saldrán arrugas – le regañó la señora Evans mostrando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina – La cena está casi lista, así que mejor ayúdame a colocar la mesa y deja a los hombres conversando.

- Que lo haga Tuney – alegó la pelirroja – que no ves que soy casi una invitada por este fin de semana.

Para Remus era chistoso ver a Lily no tan compuesta como se le veía en el colegio. Ahí era una Evans más, no tenía que estar cuidando que los alumnos de primero se metieran en problemas, ni menos preocupada por no entender un ejercicio en Transformaciones. Era como una comedia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lily accedía a ayudarle a su madre y él se quedaba completamente solo con el señor Evans.

Hubo un silencio incomo mientras ambos veían como Lily colocaba el mantel en la mesa.

- No es por entrometerme, pero Lily no nos cuenta muchos de Hogwarts y si te invito es porque son buenos amigos – comenzó el señor Evans - ¿ella es feliz?

Era una pregunta extraña. O más que extraña era incomoda, apenas conocía a Lily y le venían con esa pregunta, no sabía que responder. No creía que james hiciera infeliz la vida de la pelirroja y por lo mismos, omitiendo alguno que otro problema amoroso, no había nada que evitara la felicidad de la chica.

- Yo creo que si – contestó al fin el chico luego de pensarlo bastante – Lily es una gran hechicera y sinceramente – Remus miró a Lily que ponía los platos y los cubiertos – creo que no podría ser más feliz.

Lily escuchaba la conversación del chico y su padre, al principio se asustó por la pregunta que le había hecho su padre a Remus, pero se quedó realmente complacida con la respuesta del chico, era la verdad. Desde pequeña se imaginaba en algo más que ese lugar, sabía que había algo más en el mundo y que ella lo iba a alcanzar. Y así fue, ella simplemente no podría sentirse completa sin la magia o sin haber asistido a Hogwarts, que ya más que un colegio era su hogar.

- No acoses a Remus, papá – le recordó Lily a su padre mientras volvía a la cocina en busca de servilletas y una cuchara sopera que había olvidado.

En la cocina estaba su madre sacando del horno el pastel de carne, Lily le fue a ayudar pues al parecer tenía problemas con la puerta del horno.

- Gracias, hija – le sonrió su madre – y ahora que estamos solas …

Todo había sido un truco, su madre siempre le hacía eso y le molestaba bastante. ¡Cómo había caído de nuevo! Siempre fingía que necesitaba ayuda con algo, cuando la verdad era que quería que se acercaran para hablarle sobre algún tema, generalmente, bastante frivolo.

- … ese chico es bastante guapo – agregó su madre - ¿sales con él?

- ¡Mamá! – le alegó su hija – es solo mi amigo.

- No sé, nunca nos habías comentado de algún amigo, además de Severus, pensé que quizá nos traerías algún pretendiente. – La señora Evans, servía el pastel en los platos que le pasaba su hija.

- Pues, no, Remus es solo mi amigo – le aseguró Lily – ¿esto es por el compromiso de Petunia?

- Claro, en algún momento quiero nietos, Lily.

- ¡Solo tengo dieciséis años!

Lily no podía creer lo que le decía su madre, apenas consideraba la posibilidad de tener un novio y su madre le hablaba de hijos. Igual entendía a su madre, ella se había casado tarde, en comparación a sus amigas, que cuando había nacido Petunia, ya tenían hijos de diez años.

- Que te digo que no pongas esa carita arrugada, Lily, no querrás mis arrugas – le recordó su madre como si la conversación que habían tenido no tuviese importancia – Lleva esto a la mesa y llama a tu hermana.

Lily tomo dos platos y los puso a la mesa, subió un poco la escalera y le gritó a su hermana que ya era hora de la cena. Escuchó que Petunia abría su puerta por lo que asumió que no necesitaba gritarle más, por lo que bajó y se encontró con Remus y sus padres ya sentados en la mesa. La chica se sentó entre su amigo y su padre y esperaron a su hermana mayor.

Petunia bajó casi enseguida, se sentó y miró a su familia como si fuera la más extraña de todas las familias. Sin lugar a dudas Petunia no se sentía comoda con dos brujos en la mesa.

- Oremos – aununció la mano mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y de Petunia.

- ¿Orar? – le susurró Remus a su compañera.

- Solo toma mi mano y no digas nada – le dijo rápidamente la chica mientras le tomaba la mano.

- Señor, te agradecemos por tener aquí a nuestra maravillosa hija Lily y a su compañero, Remus. Bendice está comida y a todos los presentes. Gracias, Amen.

- Amen – susurraron todos menos Remus que no entendía nada.

Rápidamente se escucharon los choques de los cubiertos y el movimiento de las mandíbulas. Lily nunca se quejaba de la comida en Hogwarts, pero para sus adentros siempre pensaba que nadie iba a superar la comida de su madre.

Cuando llegaron al postre comenzó la conversación.

- ¿Cuándo debes volver? – preguntó cortante Petunia, dando a entender que no estaba feliz de la presencia de Lily.

- Tenemos pensado volveremos el Domingo después de almuerzo, Tuney – informó la pelirroja mirando a su amigo, pensando si su familia era realmente tan irritante como que Remus quisiera suicidarse.

- ¡Que lástima! – lamentó Abbie Evans mientras repartía la salsa de frambuesa para el helado casero – esperaba tenerte más tiempo aquí, ¿vendrás en Navidad?

- Aun no lo sé, mamá – le comentaba Lily – soy la encargada del baile de navidad y debo quedarme.

- Y tú, Remus, ¿Qué harás en navidad? – le preguntó el señor Evans tras tomar un bocanada de helado.

- Aun no lo he planeado, con las clases de aparición y de los EXTASIS, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en las vacaciones – se excusó Remus, mintiendo en realidad, pues sabía muy bien lo que haría, se quedaría en Hogwarts, mientras pasaba una navidad como hombre lobo.

- Bueno, igual que te quede claro que puedes venir aquí cuando quieras – le sonrió la madre de Lily, tenía ese mismo encantó de la hija, solo que se notaba que era mucho más relajada que Lily – Podrías venir en el verano.

- ¡Mamá! Que te dije de acosar a Remus – le recordó Lily, mientras notaba la cara de odio que tenía Petunia en la casa.

- ¿Y como se llama tú prometido, Petunia? – preguntó Remus intentando de él no fuera el foco de atención.

- Vernon Dursley – contestó la chica.

Todos esperaban que Petunia comentara algo más, que hace cuanto se conocían, que incluso se pusiera algo cursi hablando de su prometido, pero no lo hizo, por lo que decidieron terminar la cena hasta ahí.

Lily y Remus se ofrecieron a levantar la mesa, por lo que en seguida Petunia se levanto y se encerró en su habitación, el padre de Lily se sentó en un sillón mientras leía el diario. Y Abbigail se encargaba de lavar la loza.

- Te dije que no te ibas a divertir – le comentó Lily a su compañero prefecto.

- Creo que tienes una gran familia, Lily – agregó el chico – aunque debo decir que me intimidó quedarme solo con tu papá.

- Y yo debo decir, que si soy feliz. – dejando el último plató en el lavavajillas.

La chica subió las escaleras al decir eso siendo seguida por su amigo.

- ¡Estabas escuchando la conversación que tenía con tú padre! – le alegó el chico.

- No es mi culpa que hablen tan alto, Remus – reía Lily y luego se puso serio – pero en serio, fue una gran respuesta.

- Pensé que James era quien más obstaculizaba tu felicidad y no pensé que guera tan malo.

- Es verdad, Remus – dijo Lily mientras entraba a la habitación de huéspedes junto a Remus – hablando de Potter, ¡Quizá que desastre tendrán en el castillo!

- No te preocupes, recordé que tenían otros planes para este fin de semana – le comentó el chico recordando que sus amigos debían esparcir la poción para el mapa del merodeador.

- Si tienen un plan, me da más miedo – le confesó la chica sentándose en la silla del escritorio de la habitación – Con estos casi seis años en Hogwarts, aprendí a nunca confiar en tus amigos.

- Tienes razón, encontraran tiempo para aprovechar un fin de semana sin prefectos, no se van a perder esa oportunidad.

- Esos tres me van a sacar canas verdes – agregó el chico tocandose el pelo y bostezando.

- Creo que ya es hora de dormir – Lily se levantó y se acercó al chico – cualquier cosa, la puerta de enfrente, no creo que tengas algún problema.

- ¿Segura que Petunia no vendrá en la noche a acuchillarme?

- No – río la chica mientras salía de la habitación de huéspedes y se despedía – Que duermas bien, Remus.

- Buenas noches, Lily.

**oOo**

Decidí unir el capitulo 19 y el 20, creo que solo una persona logró leer el capítulo recortado y le pido disculpas

espero que les guste el capítulo, al parecer es el más largo pero aun así no es mi preferido

ya subiré más, espero sus comentarios como siempre

**Simona**


	21. Sábado 12 de Noviembre de 1977

Capítulo 20: Sábado 12 de Noviembre 1977

_Sábado 12 de Noviembre 1977_

"_Querido Diario:_

_Son más menos las tres de la madrugada, me levanté asustada por una pesadilla que tuve sobre la cena de compromiso se se hará hoy. Y en el sueño todo era culpa de Lily, como siempre. Temo por la integridad de mis suegros y de mi prometido. _

_Hoy, o ayer, no sé como llamar al día Viernes si son las tres de la madrugada preparé los últimos preparativos para la cena, fui a comprar ingredientes para hacerle a mi Vernon su comida favorita, al volver recordé que fatídico día iba ser el día de hoy, iba a llegar Lily. Y por si eso no fuera mucho, iba a llegar con un acompañante. _

_Con mis padres recordamos que teníamos que ir a recoger la ropa de la tintorería y además había que ir a buscar una torta de chocolate con menta, la preferida de mi osito, por lo que le dejamos una nota a mi hermana para que supiera que no íbamos a estar cuando llegase. Y como pensé en la mañana, este día fue fastidiosamente terrorófico, primero la señora de la tintorería no encontraba mi vestido para mañana (¿u hoy? ¡Qué más da!), estuvimos media hora esperando a que lo encontrara, hasta que nos dijo que se había confundido con la ropa de otra familia Evans. Y por si eso no fuera mucho, la pastelería confundió los pedidos y nos hizo una torta de naranja, en vez de la de chocolate con menta, hice el escándalo del siglo en la pastelería y entre mi ataque de furia golpeé la bandeja que sostenía la torta, haciendo que saltara y me cayera toda encima. Me limpié en el baño del lugar y me cambié mi abrigadora ropa por el vestido que recién había sacado de la tintorería, aun así el olor cítrico de la torta de naranja no se me quitó con nada. La señora de la pastelería se disculpó y dijo que tendrían nuestra torta de chocolate con menta lista a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente. _

_Un poco más calmada, pues pensé que ya nada podía salir mal, salí para meterme en el auto y literalmente me congele por el frío porque ahora solo llevaba un vestido. Me subí al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa y como esperaba, cuando llegamos, Lily y su compañero ya estaban sentados en el sillón. Lily está igual que siempre, como un fenómeno de circo. Su compañero, creo que se llamaba Remo o Remus, un nombre extraño y anticuado como Severus, debo aceptar que es bastante guapo, pero me da mala espina, tenía un exceso de heridas en el cuerpo ¿Qué chico de dieciséis años tenía tantas cicatrices?. Se veía mayor, tenía muchas ojeras, tenía aspecto de universitario, quizá si era mayor y Lily nos lo oculto. Conociendo a mi hermana lo más probable es que ya se haya acostado con él, no tiene nada de respeto con ella misma, sino, no se comportaría como una extraña._

_Subí a mi habitación pero aun así escuchaba las conversaciones de ellos, eran extraños, hablaron de EXTASIS y de prefectos. Siempre Lily habla estupideces y la felicitan por ello, hechiza ranas para que salten sobre mi y no hacen nada. Mamá y papá no la detienen ¡La alientan a arruinar mi vida!, me obligan a invitar a Lily a MI gran cena de compromiso y además me exigen que la deje invitar a alguien para que no este sola, porque ella "necesita trato especial", como siempre. _

_¡ES MI CENA DE COMPROMISO! Siempre piensan más en ella, que en mi. Les dije que era mejor fingir que mi hermana no podía viajar del internado en Alemania o ¡Mejor! fingir que no existía, como lo hago siempre. Y ya me imagino que cuando me case llegue Lily con un vestido extravagante, como esa horrible túnica que se compro el verano pasado. Estoy segurísima que en mi matrimonio comenzara a hacer locuras sin considerar que es el día más especial de mi vida. Encantando ranas para que se abalancen sobre los invitados._

_Me conformó con que ninguno de los dos asuste a la familia de mi osito, no quiero nada de magia en la mesa mañana, nada de sorpresas, todo, absolutamente TODO debe salir perfecto, TODO debe salir normal._

_Volveré a intentar dormir, oí unos ruidos, como pensaba Lily debió meterse en la cama con ese amigo suyo, no tiene ningún respeto por mí, por sus padres o por ella misma. _

_Petunia"_

**oOo**

Me encantó hacer a Petunia, es tan mala con Lily, quizá con razones, pero razones no muy validas

También quiero preguntarles por un fanficton que leí hace mucho, realmente hace mucho.

Hablo de años, quería reelerlo porque me encantó cuando lo leí hace como cuatro años, Ojala alguna de ustedes me ayude a encontrarlo

Solo recuerdo que el nombre era algo como esmeralda, que trataba de Lily y James, lamentablemente lo único que recuerdo con exactitud es una simple escena

en la que Lily esta en su casa muggle tirada en el piso de madera de su habitación escuchando Jazz, era realmente una hermosa historia

También busco otra historia que nunca alcanse a terminar, creo que era más nueva que trataba sobre Harry y Sirius

y que pasaría si Sirius lo encontrará antes y Harry se escapara con él dejando Hogwarts en el pasado.

Recuerdo que aprendía mucha magia y se iban a los Alpes, donde Harry se volvía instructor de Sky, suena malo pero les juro que era excelente.

Si alguien logra ayudarme mil gracias.

Espero su ayuda o en su defecto comentarios de mi historia. Un abrazo

**Simona**


	22. Celebrar

Capítulo 21: Celebrar

Era sábado en la mañana y Peter y Sirius se metían por la joroba de la estatua de una bruja ubicada entre el Hall de entrada de Hogwarts y la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras caminaban por el pasadizo rociaban una sustancia rosada por todo el camino.

- No rocíes tanto, con un podo se marcan por lo menos cinco metros – le decía Peter a su amigido mientras caminaban rápidamente.

Los dos iban a Hogsmead por provisiones y de pasada aprovechaban de marcar el terreno de Hogwarts para el mapa del merodeador, ya habían marcado . Justo cuando Remus se había largado a la casa de Lily, el resto de los merodeadores se habían dado cuenta de una cosa. Tendrían todo un fin de semana sin Remus Lupin o Lily Evans restringiéndoles su imaginación y genialidad.

Era una de esas oportunidades que se te da solo una vez en la vida. Iban a organizar la mayor fiesta que Gryffindor pudo haber visto, iban a esperar a los alumnos después de la probable derrota de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, con lo todo lo necesario para volver locos a los alumnos. Habían encargado dosis estratosferitas de alcohol, que se había conseguido por medio de un traficante austriaco amigo de Sirius, además habían armado conseguido música y un hechizo silenciados, para que nadie escuchara la fiesta que iba a ocurrir en la sala común.

Peter y Remus llegaron por el sótano de Honeyduckes, de donde Sisirius se robo unas cuantas paletas de jengibre que encontró sobre una caja. Bajo la capa de James, subieron con cuidado las escaleras y salieron sin mucha dificultad, se dirigieron hacía el frente, al correo, ya que ahí se iban a encontrar con Ignotus, el traficante austriaco. Antes de llegar al punto de reunión se quitaron la capa procurando no ser vistos y la guardaron, caminaron a la parte trasera del lugar y se encontraron con un hombre alto, flacuchento, de cabello rubio, bastante largo, tenía la cara con un gran tajo que pasaba desde su cien hasta un lado de la mandíbula y sus ojos eran pequeños y azules.

- Al fin llegas, Sirius – le dijo el hombre al verlo llegar – casi me voy.

- Ya sabes que es difícil salir de Hogwarts – le comentó Sirius agarrando las cajas que Ignotus tenía a su lado – Peter te pagara.

Peter un tanto temeroso ante la impactante imagen del traficante o más que nada de la gran cicatriz de su cara. Temblando sacó de su bolsillo cuatro galeones y 10 Sickles de plata y se las entregó al traficante.

- ¿De casualidad no tendras humo mágico? – preguntó Sirius antes de despedirse.

- El ministerio me ha estado complicando las cosas, pero te aviso cuando tenga– lamentó Ignotus – mándame una lechuza si necesitas algo más.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Ignotus.

- Y contigo, Sirius – se despidio – mandale saludos a James.

Sin más Ignotus se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

- Si que él me da miedo, Canuto.

- A ti te da miedo todo, Colagusano – se burlo Sirius mientras cargaba una de las cajas y se taba con la capa. – tendré que ir yo con la capa y esta capa y luego volver por las otras, no cabemos con las tres cajas bajo la capa.

Así Sirius se cubrió con la capa y cargo la primera caja, volvió casi de inmediato, pues Hogsmeade estaba inusualmente desierto. Hizo otra vez el viajes y cuando volvió escondió a Peter en la capa mientras este cargaban la última de las cajas. Cuando llegaron al pasadizo guardaron la capa y usaron sus varitas para transportar las cajas sin tener que cargarlas.

Cuando salieron de la estatua del pasadizo a Hogsmeade no les fue facil pasar desapercibidos por los pasillos, pero llamaron a James para que cada uno llevara una caja, y si alguien preguntaba por ellas, ya sea el conserje, un prefecto de otra casa o McGonagall iban a decir descaradamente que eran instrumentos de entrenamientos para las selección de quidditch de Gryffindor, no esperaban que esa escusa fuera a funcionar pero tenían algo que decir por lo menos. Pero milagrosamente no se cruzaron con nadie, ellos le llaman a eso "Suerte del Merodeador"

Cuando pasaron por la sala común se dieron cuenta de que estaba repleta de alumnos que se preparaban para irse a almorzar al gran comedor.

- ¡Prepárense! – Gritó Sirius mientras subían las escaleras para ir a guardar las cajas - ¡Si Slytherin pierde, haremos la mejor fiesta sin prefectos que Gryffindor haya visto!

Siguieron subiendo y escucharon a la multitud gritar emocionados por la fiesta que se armaría, ya todos conocían las casi míticas fiestas de los merodeadores y suponían que esta no los iban a decepcionar.

- De seguro nos castigan después de esto – comentó James no muy intimidado ante ese probable futuro.

- ¿Y cuando eso nos a detenido? – río Peter mientras apilaba una de las cajas – Ahora, si gana Slytherin…

- Haremos una fiesta igual – terminó Sirius – dije eso, porque va a ser gracioso cuando alumnos e intentan hacerle daño a los jugadores de Slytherin.

Los merodeadores se pusieron a recordar un partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, hace dos años, una alumna de sexto dijo que se iba a quitar la camisa si Gryffindor ganaba y muchos alumnos preocupados porque habían muchos cambios en los jugadores de Gryffindor y dudaban de que ganarían por si solos, comenzaron a hacer bromas que terminaron misteriosamente en lesionados en el equipo de los verde plata.

- Y vaya que se quitó la camisa – comento Sirius haciendo memoria de la hermosa rubia que poco más le hizo un baile privado esa noche. - ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

- Saliste con ella, Sirius ¡Cómo no sabes su nombre! – le regaño Peter un tanto divertido.

- Se llamaba Ann Perks, creo – respondió James – si que era el alma de la fiesta.

- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! – dijo Sirius – ella fue la que intentó violarte.

James se puso rojo, recordaba como con tan solo catorce años en esa misma noche en que habían ganado el partido, con el partido la copa, Ann Perks de dieciséis quiso felicitar al cazador del equipo con algo más que besos y caricias. Ella y James subieron a la habitación del chico sin que nadie los viera, pero obviamente el chico no quiso seguir con el juego que le proponía la ya muy borracha Ann, no iba a perder su virginidad con una ya mujer borracha y menos le iba a faltar el respeto.

Un tanto desilusionada la chica se quedo en el cuarto mientras james bajaba para ir a divertirse. Al poco tiempo Sirius subió a busca una polera nueva, porque alguien le había tirado Whiskey a la suya, y mientras la buscaba en su baúl la rubia se le tiró encima y al no estar en sus cabales, pues Sirius ya llevaba hasta tequila en el cuerpo, se quedaron haciendose bailes nudistas por la habitación.

- Me prometiste que no llegaron a más esa ves, ¿verdad? – le preguntó James a Sirius – es que estabas tan borracho que de seguro lo olvidaste.

- Que estoy seguro, solo nos divertimos un poco en la habitación – le contesto el chico haciendo memoria – estabamos demasiado borrachos como para hacer algo más.

Era verdad, aunque Sirius nunca les contó todo lo que había pasado entre él y Ann. Luego de sus bailes, terminaron besándose en el piso semi desnudos y cuando intentaron llegar a algo más, la muchacha se dirigió al baño para vomitar, dejando a Sirius desnudo en el piso enojado por lo que había pasado.

- Ya bajemos – dijo Peter a quien le sonaba el estomago – estoy que me muero de hambre.

Remus y James se miraron y escucharon sus propios estomagos que rugian tanto como el de Peter, por los que los tres bajaron al gran comedor para almorzar y preparar sus estómagos para la borrachera que de seguro tendrían en la noche.

Mientras tanto, Lily y Remus ya habían almorzado y ahora se encontraban caminando por las calles nevadas cercanas al hogar de los Evans.

- Que bueno que salimos – dijo alivida Lily – La verdad es que Petunia no nos iba a dejar ayudarla, pues vamos a … - Lily comenzó a poner tono bien agudo y molesto para imitar a su hermana – "contaminar la comida, hechizar los platos y arruinas MI GRAN DÍA"

- ¿Pero qué tanto le hiciste a ella? – preguntó curioso Remus.

- Según yo, nada – contestó la pelirroja mientras tomaba un poco de nieve del piso – según ella, existir.

Remus no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario, por lo que recibió una gran bocanada de nieve en toda su cabeza.

- ¡No se vale! Le grito el chico mientras veía que la chica se arrancaba para que no le llegase una bola de nieve de venganza.

Se pasaron un buen rato tirándose nieve, dejándolos un tanto aturdidos e incluso casi le llega una bola de nieve a un niño pequeño que caminaba con su madre. Avergonzados por la situación caminaron tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a una plaza de juegos. Lily se acercó a un columpio, le quitó la nieve de encima y se sentó.

- Adoraba este lugar – comentó la pelirroja balanceándose.

Remus vió el lugar, era una plaza con poco juegos, se veían un poco olvidado. Recordó que la chica le había contado que allí había conocido a Snape y por lo mismo el lugar donde se enteró que era una bruja.

- ¿Y ya no te gusta por Snape? – preguntó Remus mientras sacaba la nieve del columpio contiguo y se sentaba en él.

- No – respondió lentamente Lily mientras tomaba impulso – este lugar me gustaba de antes de conocer a Sev. Venía aquí con Petunia cuando no era tan arrogante como ahora, pero cuando notó que cosas extrañas pasaban conmigo veníamos menos. En una ocasión vinismos y columpiándome , salté y volé por unos instantes, era realmente maravilloso, Petunia casi me mata, gritando que me debía hacerlo, que era incorrecto, que mamá había dicho que no lo hiciera.

Lily estaba sonriendo recordando mientras se columpiaba, lo maravilloso que se sentía el aire mientras se mecía, hasta que saltó del columpio, pero no voló como aquella vez.

- Supongo que ahora que tengo varita no puedo volar como cuando era niña – dijo sonriendo pero con ojos que mostraban tristeza – Ese mismo día, recuerdo que conocí a Severus. Fue – la chica paró un poco pensando en que adjetivo quería para describir al chico – cómico.

- No sé si cómico sea un adjetivo que utilizaría para describir a Snape – comentó Remus mientras paraba el columpio y seguía a Lily que se dirigía a un arbusto.

- Es que como su madre era una bruja no sabía vestirlo como muggle, así que a pesar de ser verano, Sev llevaba un abrigo gigante – Lily comenzó a reírse sola por el recuerdo - que parecía de un adulto. Supongo que no se lo quitaba porque bajo eso llevaba una polera que parecía un delantal atado.

- Recuerdo que una vez, cuando tenía como siete u ocho, fui a Londres pues mi madre debía hacer un tramite – Remus sonrió recordando a su madre - y ella me puso una falda, por suerte mi abuela que es muggle me vio e hizo que me cambiara.

- A mi hijo, no importa si yo sea una bruja, lo vestiré como se debe cuando se pasee por el mundo muggle – prometió Lily haciendo reír a Remus.

- ¿Y como fue que aquí se conocieron con Sanpe? – preguntó el chico aun con la historia que le estaba contando Lily.

- El nos estaba espiando – río Lily – bueno, a mí, porque no le interesaba Petunia, me veía porque sabía que yo era una bruja.

- Un tanto psicópata, qué quieres que te diga.

- Era un niño, Remus, los niños no son psicópatas, excepto Potter – le dijo Lily – Pues, yo agarré una flor caída justo aquí – Lily apuntaba el piso donde solo había nieve por la época – y la hice abrir y cerrar en la palma de mi mano, Petunia me preguntó cómo lo hacía y fue ahí cuando apareció Sev, de detrás de ese arbusto. Dijo que era obvio, que era una bruja y yo naturalmente que me fui enojadísima porque a esa edad y sin conocer el mundo mágico, bruja era poco más que un insulto. Con Petunia nos fuimos, mientras él me gritaba que ser bruja no era malo.

- Vaya forma de enterarte de que eras una bruja – agregó Remus.

- Luego, mientras nos marchábamos a casa, Petunia comenzó a decirme que él solo decía mentiras y que no debía acercármele, me dijo que vivía por ahí cerca del río – Lily apuntó apunto a la calle, pero en dirección contraria a la suya – y que eso significaba que era no estaba en su aprobación. Y bueno, a mí como me gustaba contradecir a Petunia le dije que igual le iba a hablar, así que me dí media vuelta y volví al parque. Fue la mejor tarde de mi niñez, Severus me contó todo sobre la magia, magos famosos, los buenos y los malos, el quidditch, los muggles, Hogwarts, las casas, los dementores, las varitas, hasta me explicó sobre el ministerio.

Remus notó que la felicidad de Lily se cortó y se pusó triste otra vez.

- ¿Pasa algo, Lily? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba para verla más de cerca.

- Recuerdo que ese día le pregunté si había alguna diferencia por ser hija de muggle – Lily se apoyó en Remus para que la abrazara – y me dijo que no, que no existía ninguna diferencia.

- Y no la hay Lily, tú misma lo has comprobado – le intentó consolar Remus, quien sentía que la pelirroja aunque serena, tenía un exceso de pena en ella – Eres una gran hechicera.

- No es eso – le cortó Lily – es que me duele que haya tanta diferencia con el Severus de antes y el Severus de ahora.

- La gente cambia, Lily, se hace sus propios camino – le explicó el muchacho – y por más que nos duela, debemos aceptar que no todo puede ser como antes.

- Tienes razón – dijo Lily separándose del chico – Si no fuese así, yo todavía no te hablaría por ser amigo de Potter.

- Y tu que hablas siempre de no tener prejuicios con la gente – le reprochó riendo Remus.

- Mejor volvamos a casa, ya veo que llegamos todos mojados por la lluvia a la cena de mi hermana.

Los dos chicos caminaron a paso rápido hacía al hogar de los Evans, al entrar sintieron un exquisito olor a asado y papas asadas, Lily había escuchado a su hermana decir cientos de veces que ese era la comida favorita de Vernon. Ambos se separaron y entraron cada uno a sus piezas para arreglarse.

- Lily – llamó Remus luego de pasado un rato de que se habían separado y ya vestido – Lily – el chico golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Lily sin abrir la puerta – Estoy vistiéndome, no te puedo abrir.

- No te preocupes, vestiré un delantal como camisa.

Lily se puso rápidamente la polera y le abrió a Remus quien estaba vestido completamente normal, al parecer su abuela le había enseñado a vestirse como un muggle normal.

- Ya pensaba que ibas a ir con falda, Remus – le reprochó Lily mientras lo dejaba pasar y se ponía los zapatos. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Olvide los calcetines – lamentó el chico indicando hacía abajo y moviendo libremente los deditos de los pies. – Iba a usar los que llevaba puestos pero están húmedos por la nieve.

- ¿Te importa usar los míos? – le prguntó Lily riéndose de la situación.

- Depende ... ¿son rosa?

- Creo que tengo unos que no son de colores – dijo Lily mientras escudriñaba entre su cajón de calcetines. – Toma, tengo los de Hogwarts, así que no se ven femeninos.

- Siempre olvido los calcetines – le explicó Remus mientras se ponía los calcetines de la chica – este año, me vine a Hogwarts solo con tres pares y tuve que pedir que me mandaran el resto.

- Por suerte son los calcetines y no los calzoncillos – río la pelirroja mientras le tiraba otro par – estos son para mañana.

- Los siento apretados – dijo el chico – tu pié es muy pequeño.

- O el tuyo muy grande.

- Ya saben lo que dicen de los pies grandes.

- ¡Por Merlin, Remus!

- Era solo una broma, la costumbre de juntarme con Sirius – explicó mientras salía de la habitación – me pongo zapatos y estoy listo.

- Te espero abajo, yo debo hacer algo con este pelo – dijo Lily mientras movía con locura su cabellera que nunca estaba ordenada.

- Suerte con eso.

Remus llego a la habitación de huéspedes y se puso sus zapatos, agarro un peine de su maleta e intento ponerse lo más formal posible, no quería dar una mala impresión a la familia del prometido de Petunia o mejor dicho no quería que Petunia se enojara, parecía que siempre estuviera apunto de estallar de rabia y no quería ser causante de ello.

Lily entró a la habitación de Remus y le comentó que se veía muy guapo, este sonrojado le dio el mismo cumplido y así sonrojados los dos bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con Petunia con tubos en el pelo y el caos en la cocina.

- Tuney – la paró Lily mientras veía que caminaba de la mesa a la cocina y viceversa – Tú ve a arreglarte y yo terminó la comida y la mesa, ¿ya?

Petunia vio a su hermana como el fenómeno que creía que era, para luego ver en dirección a la cocina y notar todo lo que se hacía falta.

- Mamá se encarga de la comida, tu ve que el comedor este impecable y termina de poner la mesa – Petunia lo dijo tan rápido que apenas era entendible para un humano, no quería pedirle ayuda a Lily pero si queria vestir bien y no tener olor a asado, la iba a necesitas. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, pero paró antes de el último escalón – Gracias, Lily.

Pero Petunia no era la única apurada, en Hogwarts Sirius intentaba descubrir por la ventana, si los gritos que oía desde el campo de quidditch eran porque Ravenclaw había ganado o no.

- Apurate en el hechizo silenciador, no vas a querer que alguien nos escuche y detenda la fiesta – dijo James a Sirius, mientras hechizaba los tocadiscos. - ¿Cómo vas con los vasos, Peter?

- Ya terminé de colocarlos – Respondió Peter - aunque con la cantidad de bebida y alcohol que tenemos aquí, no creo que la gente use los vasos, cada uno agarrara una botella.

- Gritan Ravenclaw – anunció Sirius – deben haber ganado. Será mejor que me apure con lo del Silenciador.

- Ahora te apuras – dijo irónicamente James.

Sirius comenzó a hechizar las paredes, truco que ya le era tan familiar que lo hacía casi sin pensar, Peter fue a buscar golosinas y bocadillos, mientras que James encantaba el techo de la sala común para que produjera luces de color.

"RAVENCLAW-RAVENCLAW-RAVENCLAW"

- Creo que no me cabe duda de que les ganaron a Slytherin – río Sirius que ya terminaba el hechizo silenciador – Supongo que esta todo listo.

- Si estuviera Lunático aquí – agregó Peter – diría que faltan posavasos.

Los tres chicos rieron y se quedaron viendo su fiesta, la sala común parecía una discoteca, entre la cantidad de alcohol que había, la comida, las luces tenues y las de colores, los tres presentían que esa iba a ser una gran noche.

- Deberíamos hacer fiestas más seguidas – comentó James.

- Recuerda que lo hacemos porque no hay prefectos – dijo Peter – esta ocación es de una vez en mil años.

- Pero si atamos a Evans y a Lunático, los secuestramos y los llevamos por una noche a las mazmorras, no habría nadie que pudiera detenernos. – planeó Sirius haciendo reir a sus compañeros.

Y de la nada, mientras veían su sala común decorada, entraron cientos de Gryffindos húmedos por el clima que había afuera, algunos subieron a secarse, mientras que otros solo se quitaron el abrigo y la bufanda y felicitaron a los merodeadores de lo que habían hecho en la sala común.

Todos lo estaban pasando al parecer, bien, no paraba de parar gente frente a ellos para felicitarlos. Notaron que ya a los veinte minutos había mucha gente en un estado de ebriedad notorio, había chicas bailando sobre los mesones y otros haciendo como si tuvieran un duelo.

- Debieron haber ido – les contaba un chico de pelo rubio emocionadísimo – dos jugadores de Slytherin se lesionaron misteriosamente como una hora del partido y lo reemplazos parecían que tenían túnicas que no les cabían y les impedían ver. Además de que Mulciber se cayó de la escoba, si no fuera porque Flitwick lo salva de la caída se quiebra todos los huesos.

Sirius codeo a sus amigos por el recuerdo de haber hechizado las túnicas, lo que prontó hizo que el chico recordara que faltaba alguien en la fiesta, Theo. No la veía por ninguna parte, se separó de los chicos y

- ¡Hey Griselda! – llamó Sirius - ¿Dónde está Theo?

La morena se dio vuelta, dejando de lado a un guapo chico de séptimo y fue directo a Sirius, quien notó que al parecer Giselda había empezado a celebrar antes de la misma fiesta.

- Sirius – dijo coquetamente mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Tanto tiempo!

- Ehh… tienes razón, tanto tiempo desde ayer aquí mismo – comentó el chico intentando zafarse de la morena – este, ¿Has visto a Theo?

- ¿A quién?

- A Theo, tu amiga, linda, rubia, como de este porte – la descripción de Sirius era verdaderamente mala, aunque la verdad es de que aunque le hubiese hecho un retrato o mostrado una foto, la chica no estaba en sus cabales.

- ¡Ah! Theo, si – dijo al fin la chica separandose del chico – no fue al partido, dijo que iría a ver a alguien o no sé.

Sirius se despidió y empezó a buscar entre todos los alumnos, para ver si encontraba a su protegida y en un caso casi imposible a su novio, al no verlos sacó una conclusión que no le hacía muy feliz, su novio no era de Gryffindor. Empezó a preguntarle a otros alumnos hasta que otra de las compañeras de Theo, Jen.

- Jen, ¿Has visto a Theo?

- Cuando subí estaba en su habitación – respondió la chica haciendo memoria.

Así que si era de Gryffindor el novio, cada información nueva que recibía, confundía más a Sirius. Estaba pensando en si subir a la habitación o dejarla allí, pero luego se recordó que era un Merodeador honorario, no podía dejar de ir hacía allí, más cuando un chico estaba con ella, sola y quizás aprovechándose.

El chico iba a las escaleras, pero James lo detuvo para entregarle una botella de Whisky y diciéndole que cambiara la cara que iba arruinar la fiesta. Obviamente, como obstinado que era, no le hizo caso y se hechizo las manos para poder subir sin caerse por la rampa de la habitación de las chicas.

- Theo – gritó al entrar sin tocas a la habitación.

- Sirius – dijo calmada la chica desde su cama - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius la miró sorprendido, estaba sola, ¿Qué hacía Theo sola cuando había una fiesta debajo de ella?. Se acercó a ella y se sentí en la cama.

- ¿No estás con tú novio?

- Este… - tartamudeó la chica sin saber que decir – solo estamos tu y yo, Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no estás abajo?

- Estoy algo cansada, eso es todo – respondió la chica – Ahora dime qué haces tú aquí.

- No lo sé – dijo honestamente el chico viendo lo que la chica dibujaba en su cuaderno – no te veía y creí que quizás necesitabas ayuda.

La cara de Theo se puso roja y abrazó a Sirius, quien no entendió mucho, pero ya con los años había aprendido que a las mujeres mejor ni intentar comprenderlas.

- Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías? – le susurró la chica.

- Si, creo que ya me lo han dicho muchas veces – río Sirius mientras le despeinaba – mejor bajemos, no creo que te quieras perder la mítica fiesta sin prefectos.

Y así sin más la chica dejó el cuaderno sobre la cama y bajaron a la fiesta, que no había cambiado en nada, todos los chicos gritaban y chillaban tonteras, tomaban en exceso, bailaban como monos e incluso vieron como Peter coqueteaba con una chica de cuarto.

Theo suspiró bien hondo y agarró un pequeño baso de tequila en la mesa.

- Salud – le dijo a Sirius y se lo tomó al seco.

- Porfavor dime que comiste antes – le rogó Sirius con esa sonrisa burlesca que tenía – no quiero cargarte borracha denuevo.

- Cállate, Sirius – le reprochó la chica pasandole otro vaso a él – te reto a tomar cinco seguidos.

- Solo si tu lo haces también.

Los dos sirvieron los vasos y tomaron el primer vaso, agarraron el limón y la sal y se miraron como preguntándose si estaban preparados. Como si lo estaba, tomaron el primer vaso, haciendo que Theo hiciera muecas graciosas haciendo reír a Sirius. Tomaron el segundo, luego el tercero, hasta que terminaron con el quinto.

- No me dejen sin tequila – les grito James agarrando la botella e invitándolos a bailar.

James estaba realmente borracho, al parecer el hecho de no tener a Lily cerca hacía que hiciera más estupideces de las acostumbradas, debía ser, quizá, porque no sentía que debía cuidar su imagen, ni mostrar madurez que sinceramente nunca pensó que tenía. Así que esta noche había decidido pásalo bien.

- ¡Hey, Macdonalls! – le grito James a Mary quien conversaba con un chico moreno – ninguna palabra de esto a Evans.

- ¿Y que gano yo? – le gritó de vuelta la chica divertida por la situación.

- No lo sé, lo que tú quieras – le contestó el chico, haciendo reír a Mary – o mejor, te debo una.

- Está bien, pero si Lily nos descubre, ni se te ocurra decirle que yo prometí no decirle nada.

Y así, aunque no se escuchaban muy bien, Mary y James hicieron el pacto, para que Lily no se enterara, tal vez si de la fiesta, pero no de cualquier locura que se le ocurriera hacer a James Potter. Aunque según la pelirroja, no había nada importante en el cazador de Gryffindor, por lo que no le interesaba que hiciera en una fiesta.

- Presiento algo malo, Remus – le dijo Lily mientras terminaban de colocar los cubiertos.

- ¿Cómo que el asado se está quemando?

- No, no, algo menos malo – agregó la chica – bueno, no importa, lo único que quiero ahora es terminar con está cena.

Y así justo al terminar de poner el último cubierto el timbre sonó y vieron como Petunia bajaba a una velocidad impresionante las escaleras, cruzaba el comedor, la sala y llegaba a la puerta para abrirle a sus suegros.

Vieron como Petunia saludaba a cada persona y los invitaba a sentarse en los sillones, primero pasó un gran joven, bien fornido, con cara casi morada y con terno color café, según Lily era Vernon, pues su cara de chancho era demasiado identificable como para no recordarlo a pesar de haberlo visto solo dos veces en su vida. Luego pasó una pareja, los señores Dursley, dos regordetes y sonrientes señores, que vestían combinadamente de azul. Y para sorpresa de Lily apareció una cuarta invitada, una joven ancha, que vestía de negro y con el cabello tomado en un tomate muy estirado.

Mientras se sentaban, Lily se apresuro a preguntarle a su hermana quién era la cuarta invitada y por qué no le había dicho venía, a lo que Petunia le contestó que era Marge, la hermana de Vernon y que más le valía poner un nuevo puesto en la mesa si no quería que le cortara el pelo por la noche.

- Vaya hermana que tengo – resopoló Lily al lado de Remus, quien aun estaba asombrado del tamaño de la familia que había llegado.

Luego de poner un nuevo puesto, Lily y Remus se acercaron a los invitados sonrientes tratando de no interrumpir ninguna conversación, más que por respeto, porque no les interesaba saber absolutamente sobre conversaciones muggles de las cuales no entendían nada.

- Conoces a nuestra otra hija, Vernon, ¿cierto? – preguntó Abbigail recibiendo una respuesta positiva departe del regordete novio de Petunia – Ella es Lily – dijo la mujer presentándosela al resto – y él es su compañero en el colegio, Remus Lupin – el aludido se sonrojo al igual que Lily mientras saludaban a los invitados – ellos son los señores Dursley y ella es la hermana de Vernon, Marge.

La situación era incomoda, pasaban entre los sillones saludando a gente desconocida y además Lily había notado que Marge al parecer no se había colocado desodorante.

- ¿Quieren ir a comer? – preguntó luego de un poco de charla Petunia – voy por la cena. Mamá, ¿Me ayudas?

Las nueve personas salieron del salón y Lily agradeció que no le había tocada hacer la comida, pues sus cálculos hubiesen fallado y no habría tanta comida par anueve personas, menos si cuatro de ellas comían el doble de lo normal. Comenzaron a sentarse en la mesa, Lily y remus se sentaron juntos y esta notó el nerviosismo de su amigo.

- Es solo comida, Remus – le susurro la chica – además recuerda que son muggles, cualquier cosa les borramos la memoria.

- Y luego nos expulsan – río Remus – me encanta tu plan.

Petunia y Abbie llegaron con las entradas, que se terminaron impresionantemente rápido. Luego fueron por la fuete con el asado y la otra con papas. Lily conversaba con Remus sobre lo chistoso que era la situación, pues como había predicho la pelirroja, nadie hablaba con ellos, era como si ser magos los separara del grupo.

- Mejor así – comentaba Remus, mientras tragaba una patata – sinceramente no se me da el hablar con extraños.

- Pues a mi no sé me da hablar con aburridos – dijo la chica mientras miraba el resto – solo hablan del futuro trabajo de Vernon y la boda, juto que cuando traiga a mi prometido a la casa, haré que todos hablen sobre cosas interesantes.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- No sé, ya sé me ocurrirá algo, no creo comprometerme en mucho tiempo.

Ya a la hora del postre, los Dursley pusieron atención en Lily y a Remus, cosa que no les tenía muy felices.

- Y dime Lily ¿No extrañas tu casa en el colegio? – preguntó la señor Dursley animadamente – Tu madre nos ha dicho que estás en un internado en Alemnia.

- Claro que extraño mi casa, más que nada pasar más tiempo con Tuney – mintió Lily sonriendo para que su hermana no le mandara codazos de desaprobación. – Pero debo admitir que he aprendido mucho estando sola.

- Claro, Claro – resoplo la señor - ¿Y tu Remus, viajaste de alla?

Remus se puso nervioso, Lily le había dicho que no le iban a hacer muchas preguntas, imagino que debía lago inapropiado y debía borrarle la memoria a los Dursley y que por ello lo expulsaran de Hogwarts y le quebraban la varita.

- Este, si – dijo al fin – la verdad quería volver a Inglaterra por un tiempo y está es la perfecta excusa para tomar un fin de semana fuera del colegio.

- ¿Y qué les enseñan? – preguntó curioso el señor Dursley.

- Ehm, - a Lily nunca le habían preguntado tanto, al parecer los Dursley trataban de entablar demasiada conversación con ellos- Pues, de todo un poco – inventó Lily al no saber que decir – tenemos obviamente nuestras clases en aleman y bueno, ciencias, historia, casí lo mismo que cualquier otro colegio de Inglaterra.

Al parecer los Dursley quedaron satisfechos con esa respuesta pues dejaron de preguntarle y comenzaron nuevamente con el tema del compriso, hablaban que era muy conveniente casarce en Verano, pero que debía pasar por lo menos un año luego del compromiso, para asegurarse de que tomen la decisión correcta.

- Casi me da un infartó – le informó Remus a la pelirroja.

- Ni que me lo digas. No sé que asignaturas imparten en un colegio muggle, menos en uno en Alemania.

- Ni siquiera sabes alemán.

Ambos chicos rieron por lo bajo y se enfocaron en terminar el Tiramisú que había de postre.

Pronto los invitados terminaron sus postres, por lo que se levantaron de la mesa y se quedaron conversando en los sillones, Lily y Remus los siguieron y se sentaron como estatuas junto a ellos sin mucho interés en lo referente a bodas y carrozas.

- ¿Algún día me perdonarás por este martirio, Remus? – le preguntó la chica dramatizando la situación.

- Solo diré que me debes una, Lily.

Ya una hora y media después, cerca de la media noche, los Dursley avisaron que debían retirarse, por lo que se despidieron dando gracias por la cena, para luego salir por la cena.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras y se despidieron, pues ambos estaban completamente exactos de literalmente no hacer nada. Remus se quitó los zapatos vio los pequeños calcetines de Lily que tenía en los pies y sin sacarse la ropa se lanzó a la cama y se quedó dormido.

Los que sin lugar a dudas no iban a dormir, eran los tres Merodeadores que quedaban en Hogwarts, quienes disfrutaban de su fiesta, Peter estaba besuqueándose con una chica de cuarto llamada Ann-Sally, mientras que Sirius aun competía con Theo por cualquier estupidez, desde quien tomaba más, hasta quien era capaz de conseguir más chicos sin polera o chicos sin polera, que obviamente ganó Theo, pues Sirius recibió más cachetadas que chicas sin camisa. Y en un sillón, con un sombrero mexicano que ni Merlín sabía como había llegado hasta hay, estaba James Potter, besuqueándose con una chica de pelo castaño bien largo, de la cual ni sabía el nombre.

De una cosa los merodeadores estaban seguros, estaban tan borrachos, que de seguro ni iban a recordar su propia mítica fiesta.

**oOo**

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste tanto como a mi

Yo estoy muy feliz pues llegué a los 50 Reviews, no se si eso es mucho, pero amí me alegra y me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Quería comentarles que encontre uno de los fanfiction que buscaba, lamentablemente solo actualizo un capitulo más, pero me entretuve leyéndolo

Si lo quieren leer, pues se los recomiendo se llama "Encuentros que cambian vidas" es una historia alterna muy buena, pero no terminada

Espero sus comentarios y les dejo con algo en la cabeza

Nadie se preguntó cual fue el ruido que escucho en la noche Petunia al escribir su diario? cuando asume que Lily se acuesta con Remus?

**Simona**


	23. Solo tienes dieciséis

Capítulo 22: Solo tienes dieciséis

James despertó en el sillón de la sala común, le costó abrir los ojos, abría uno y se le cerraba el otro. Se masajeo la cabeza con las muñecas para poder despertar, se enderezó los lentes y cuando vio la sala común vio los resultados de la fiesta. Habían alumnos durmiendo en el piso, trago regado por el piso como si fuera agua, vio que Sirius y Theo estaban en el sillón de enfrente en direcciones contraria. No debía a Peter en ninguna parte, recordó que estaba con una mocosa de cuarto, por lo que no le extraño.

- ¿Por qué tengo un gorro mexicano? – susurró James más para si mismo que para los inconcientes Gryffindors que lo rodeaban.

- Decías que significaba que tu eres la fiesta, Jamsie – le dijo una chica que estaba más dormida que despierta.

James intentó recordar que era lo que había pasado la noche de ayer, pero solo alcanzó a recordar hasta que bajo Theo con Sirius y luego solo unos momentos muy difusos en su mente. Vio su reloj, era casi medio día, así que tenía tiempo de ir al baño lavarse la cara e ir por un almuerzo reparador. Pero al levantarse, sintió que la cabeza le explotaba, empezó a sentir que todo daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Se volvió a sentar en el sillón y por error aplasto los pies de la chica que le había hablado hace unos momentos, ¿Quién era?, ¿Cuánto había tomado?. Sin dudas no iba a poder responder la primera pregunta, así que hizo su máximo esfuerzo para recordar qué y cuánto había tomado. Whisky de fuego, tequila, cerveza muggle, ¿había bajado de grados?, vodka del tío de Peter, más whisky. No sabía exactamente cuando había tomado, pero sabía que había sido mucho, o mejor dicho demasiado.

Iba a volver a dormir, cuando sintió un picoteó en la ventana que le pulverizó los oídos.

- Ya voy, pero no golpees más – se quejó James mientras abría la ventana a la lechuza.

Impresionantemente la carta iba dirigida a "James Potter", ¿Quién le mandaría una carta?, se apresuró a tomar la carata, hacerle una caricia a la lechuza y abrir la carta.

"Cornamenta,

Espero lo hayas pasado bien anoche, estoy seguro que aprovecharon de hacer alguna cosa divertida, luego me contarás. Me levante temprano para avisarte que llegó con Lily más menos a las tres de la tarde, te informó por si habéis hecho alguna travesura y debes arreglarlo antes de que los prefectos lleguen.

Manda saludos a Peter, Sirius y Theo

Lunático

P.D.: La Familia de Lily es muy chistosa"

James, releyó la carta por lo menos tres veces para entenderla bien, ya que las letras se les movían un poco. Luego miró la sala común que estaba casi destrozada por completo y se asustó. Había recordado decirse que iba a hacer la mejor fiesta, pues se sentía libre de no tener que comportarse o impresionar a Lily Evans. Y en sus planes de liberación no había considerado el hecho de que en algún momento la pelirroja volvería y se encontraría con el desastre que el mismo había causado.

- ¡A DESPERTAR! – gritó inmediatamente para despertar a todos los borrachos de la sala comun – ¡DESPIERTEN!, VIENEN LOS PREFECTOS, DESPIERTEN ¡AHORA!

Los alumnos empezaron a quejarse en sueños hasta que de uno empezaron a despertar y los que no James les tiró agua con la varita para despertarlos.

- Te odio, Cornamenta – le dijo Sirius mientras se secaba con la varita, otro hechizo que ya lo hacía casi sin pensar por la costumbre - ¿Por qué nos despiertas?

- Remus y Lily vienen para acá y si encuentran todo esto, nos mataran – explicó James histéricamente – o peor, mandan a Mcgonagall.

- Remus no sería capas – dijo Theo masajeándose la sien con los dedos.

- Pero Lily si – dijo una recién despertada Mary. Su melena corta estaba como un león y tenía unas ojeras muy profundas.

Es seguida al darse cuenta de los problemas que podían venir, los alumnos empezaron a intentar que la sala común estuviese como antes, o por lo menos reparar los daños más grandes. Como por ejemplo la lámpara que ya no estaba colgando del techo de la sala común, gracias a que cierto alumno se colgó de ella para poder balancearse.

Tardaron toda la hora en reconstruir, limpiar y ordenar, pues que a pesar de ser una gran cantidad de personas, trabajaban a paso muy lento, mareados y con dolor de cabeza. Sirius miró la sala común enorgullecido de la fiesta que habían hecho.

- Debe repetirse ¿no? – alentó Sirius a todos los alumnos, quienes gritaron de alegría.

James por su parte subió a la habitación, vio a Peter con aquella chica de cuarto y se metió al baño para lavarse la cara, noto que tenía roja la mejilla como si hubiese recibido las ya acostumbradas cachetadas de Lily. James no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en la pelirroja, a pesar de que fuera por los golpes y su agresividad. Miró el reloj y decidió que quería ir a almorzar o que debía, ya que su estomago rugía más que el león de Gryffindor. Al bajar, se junto con Theo y Sirius, quienes quitaron el hechizo silenciador que le ponían a las paredes cada vez que se les ocurría hacer alguna estupidez, James pensó que no podía creer que pudiera hacerlo tan fácil y que hace un mes no pudo quitarle el hechizo silenciador de la garganta. Era Sirius, era un genio, pero muchas veces olvidaba serlo. Juntos e fueron al Gran Comedor, no quisieron despertar a Peter, pues James les contó que estaba con una chica y era mejor no entrometerse. La mesa con menos alumnos era la de los leones, casi podían decir que comieron solos y comieron bastante, pues sus estómagos, aunque se revolvían y se sentían mal de tanto alcohol ingerido, se morían de hambre.

- ¿Canuto? La chica con la que desperté, este – le dijo James un tanto preocupado al recordar un poco de la noche anterior - ¿Quién era?

- Mejor pregunta qué hicieron – se burló Theo mientras tragaba puré de patatas – o qué no hicieron.

El comentario hizo que James se atragantara con el salmón asado que había tragado. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado. ¿Había pasado a mayores?, no, eso es imposible.

- No te preocupes no te acostaste con ella en la sala común – dijo relajado Sirius, no le daba mucha importancia ala situación – Bueno, creo que no lo hiciste. No recuerdo bien lo de anoche.

- ¿Crees? – preguntó James histéricamente viendo como su amigo simplemente se encogía de hombros – ¡Espera! ¿No en la sala común?, significa que pude haber hecho algo en la habitación o quizás en cualquier parte.

- James, te lo juro, bailaste con ella, te emborrachó, tú la emborrachaste, jugaron a tomar tequila en sus ombligos ¡Y no fuiste el único!, se besuquearon como si de eso dependiera sus vidas, ella se quitó la camisa y tú le pediste matrimonio – relató Theo tranquila.

- ¿Matrimonio? – James casi le daba un infarto, todo sonaba casi razonable hasta la parte del matrimonio - ¿Estás segura?

- Si, y ella se negó porque tú le propusiste arrodillado, pero llamándola Lily – terminó la chica – es por eso que tienes esa mano marcada ahí.

Eso era la hinchazón que había visto en su mejilla, una chica, que no era Lily Evans, casi sintió que la traicionaba solo por el simple hecho que otra le haya maltratado. Aunque aun le quedaba la mayor duda.

- Aun no me respondes quien era – dijo James más calmado – simplemente no la recuerdo.

- Helena Purks – respondió Theo– séptimo año, no es fea, pero la verdad es como rara, no ha hecho mucho en Hogwarts, excepto claro, besar a James Potter en la fiesta de Gryffindos, dejarle tomar tequilla en su ombligo y al final terminar dándole una cachetada.

- De seguro que ahora todos la recordaran – comentó Sirius riendo – le hiciste un bien, Cornamenta.

- Cállate, Canuto.

James no se sentía bien, no recordaba a la chica que había pasado, hace un año eso no le hubiese importado, porque lo había pasado bien, pero ahora, sentía un dolor en el pecho, se sentía un poco solo, no por sus amigos, ellos siempre habían estado ahí. Esta era la primera vez que James sentía que le faltaba algo, no sabía que pero al parecer darle un beso a Helena Purks le había hecho mal.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó al salir de sus pensamientos James.

- Las dos con quince minutos – respondió Theo al ver su reloj – ¿a dónde llegaran Remus y Evans?

- No lo sé, solo dijo la hora – contestó James imaginando la cara de los dos prefectos si hubiesen visto los resultados de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Remus y Lily se encontraban empacando, Petunia se había despedido de ellos en la mañana, quizá muy fríamente, pero Lily agradecía que lo hubiese hecho. Al parecer la hermana despreciaba tanto la magia que no soportaba tener dos magos en su casa, por lo que comunicó que iba a ir a la casa de una amiga, Yvonne.

- ¿Tienes todo? – preguntó Lily entrando a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba Lily.

- Si – asintió el chico mientras cerraba su maleta sobre la mesa.

- Tengo miedo, Remus – dijo Lily abrazándolo fuertemente.

El chico no entendía mucho que era lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja, pero desidió no decir nada, si ella quería hablar, hablaría. Quería ayudarla a toda cosa, era imposible no ver a Lily Evans y no desear que ella siempre estuviera bien.

- Remus, lo siento – continuó la chica – no creo agobiarte oyendo mis problemas.

- A ver Lily – le separó Remus de sus brazos - ¿Para que son los amigos? Cuentame.

Lily se sentó en la cama y le indicó a Remus que hiciera lo mismo. Este se sento a su lado y la miró esperando a que salieran palabras de su boca.

- Estar aquí, me hizo ver que tengo una familia indefensa, Remus – empezó la pelirroja con los ojos vidriosos y algo desesperada – he pasado toda mi vida en Hogwarts, para hacerme ver, para decir que soy una hija de muggles y aun así soy buena. No le he tenido miedo a Quien-tú-sabes, pero he sido muy egoísta. – paró unos segundos y vio hacía la puerta – siempre pensé que yo me podía defender y que si muero, lo haré luchando, ayudando y eso nunca me ha dado miedo, pero ayer vi que mi familia no puede defenderse, ellos no pueden contra él, contra Mortífagos, contra los ataques, ni siquiera saben lo que pasa en el mundo mágico.

- Lily – le paró el chico – es razonable que tengas miedo por ellos, son tu familia y no importa si ya no perteneces a su mundo, ellos no dejaran de serlo y no importa como hay gente que busca protegerlos.

- Y yo nunca he sido una de ellas, siempre me defendí a mí, pelee con Sev por lo que pensaba, pero por mi, por decirle que yo tenía las misma posibilidades en la magia.

- No te eches la culpa por algo que no haz hecho – le retó Remus, intentando calmarla – tal vez no lo viste antes, pero si ahora, aunque no te guste admitirlo aun estas creciendo, aun tienes tan solo dieciséis años.

Lily se quedó pensando, era verdad, siempre intento parecer madura y quizá lo era, no se permitía cometer errores, no era aceptable para ella. Terminó por admitir que su amigo tenía razón y se calmó.

- Eres valiente, pelirroja – le dijo al fin el chico levantándose – pero a veces te exiges demasiado, más de lo que a los dieciséis deberías exigirte.

- Quizá – susurró la chica levantándose también – gracias, por todo, Remus, soporte a los Dursley gracias a ti.

- Esa chica regordeta, ¿Marge se llamaba? Me impresionaba como comía y cuando hablaba de su perro – río Remus – parecía que estaba enamorada de él

- Esa familia eran unos regordetes – continuó la pelirroja para luego quedarse pensando - Aun no puedo creer que Tuney se case, está tan grande.

- Se que no debería preguntar pero cuantos años tiene, parece aun una niña.

- Veinte – respondió Lily – y gracias a su compromiso ahora a mi madre se le ha metido la idea de que debo conseguir novio, para casarme.

- Y eso que hablabamos de que aun eras una niña – se burló Remus un poco entristecido de la imagen de la pelirroja con vestido blanco, casandose, sabía que no era para él, pero no quería imaginarla con otro aun.

Lily miró a Remus, algo le pasaba porque, le conocía poco, pero esos ojos que tenía expresaban bastante, no b rillaban como siempre y su cara tenía una expreción cas de dolor, de tristeza.

- ¿Pasa algo, Remus?

- Nada – mintió el chico.

- No sabes mentir, ¿sabes?

- No es nada, en serio – intentó convenserla el chico sonriendo calmadamente, pero Lily no le creyó nada.

Se quedaron ahí quietos, sin decir nada, solo mirándose, Lily notó que cerca del labio de Remus había una pequeña cicatriz, creada en una noche de luna llena. EL chico le intrigaba, era un chico increíble, siempre sabía que decirle, siempre andaba con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de haber sufrido siempre, siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella. Lily recordó que en segundo año, le había gustado el chico, era un amor de pequeña, ese que solo querías un pequeño beso en la mejilla para ser la más feliz.

Y sin pensarlo Lily le da un beso en la mejilla al chico, impresionándose incluso a si misma. Pero Remus un tanto atontado por ese pequeño gesto, le devolvió el cariño con otro beso en la mejilla. Se separaron y sin decir nada se dieron un beso, uno tierno, nada apasionado. Un beso que demostraba cariño.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Remus saliendo de la habitación sin mirar a Lily, abrió la puerta del baño y se quedo ahí.

Abrió la llave y se lavó la cara para despegarse un poco, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, no podía creer lo que había hecho, sabiendo que hace poco la chica había besado a Snape y había terminado confundida, sabiendo que era el amor de su mejor amigo ¡Qué le pasaba!.Cerró la llave del lavamanos y se miró el espejo, sus labios tenían restos del labial de la pelirroja, pero eso no le importó, veía sus cicatrices y recordó los momentos en que se las había provocado, esas malditas cicatrices.

- Remus – oyó desde la puerta – no tienes que sentirlo, fui yo.

No le podía creer a Lily, el sabía que esto lo había causado él, él se había enamorado, él había aceptado venir, él sabía lo vulnerable que estaba la chica.

- Lily, tenemos que olvidar todo esto – le dijo el chico casi desgarrándose su propio corazón al decirlo – esto no puede ser y punto.

Lily abrió la puerta que Remus no había cerrado con llave, miró al chico que ahora se encontraba sentado en el borde de la tina, con los ojos llorosos mirando el piso. Ella había causado todo esto, Mary le había advertido que Remus sentía algo por ella, sabía que no debía jugar con los sentimientos del chico, sabía que él no dejaba entrar amor en su vida.

- No deberías sentirlo – dijo al fin Lily arrodillándose y levantándole la cara para que la mirase – Yo no lamento lo que pasó, quizá simplemente debía pasar.

- No lo entiendes, Lily.

- No me vengas de neuvo con que le puedes hacer daño alguien y que no estás hecho para amar – se enojó Lily – no puedes vivir así

- No – dijo Remus mirándola a esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaba – sigues sin entenderlo. Me aproveche de ti.

Lily lo miró sin comprender lo que el chico decía, ¿aprovecharse?, el chico se estaba dando demasiado crédito por lo que había pasado, ella se aprovechó de él, ella le besó, los dos se besaron.

- Tú me contaste todo lo que pasa en tu vida, Lily – explicó el licántropo - lo que había pasado con Snape hace solo días, lo triste que estabas con tú familia y yo … yo, yo ahí queriéndote, Lily.

Le había dicho a la pelirroja que la quería, no estaba en sus planes, nada de lo que había pasado estaba en sus planes. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, esos ojos lo hipnotizaba, esa sonrisa lo alegraba y esas manos que ahora le tocaban el rostro le hacían sentir más de lo que debía.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó suavemente Lily.

- Más que nada en este mundo, Lily – se sinceró Remus arrepintiéndose de cada palabra que decía – daría todo por que fueras feliz.

- Yo… - Lily estaba confundida, de seguro sentía algo por el chico, pero no sabía qué - … no sé que decir, Remus.

- No tienes que decir nada, Lily, tu no tienes que sentir lo mismo, es mejor así.

- ¡¿Y por qué yo no te puedo querer? – Lily comprendía la conducta del chico, pero no encontraba que estuviera bien – Escúchame bien, Remus, no voy a permitir que hagas esto contigo mismo. ¿Y si me gustas?

Remus no esperaba una respuesta así de la pelirroja, ¿estaba diciendo que lo quería? ¿O acaso estaba preguntando que pasaría si le gustara? ¿Por qué todo se estaba volviendo más complicado?. Y de repente dejaron de haber preguntas, Lily le plantó un beso, para decirle, si, te quiero.

Suave, tierno, calido, ese beso lo era todo en los sueños de Remus y ahora estaba siéndolo en la realidad, ese beso hacía que deseara cuidar a Lily a toda costa ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que un hombre lobo se enamorara y fuese correspondido?

Lily nunca había dado un beso así, antes eran por darlo, el que se había dado con Snape fue casi inesperado, este, este simplemente lo quería dar y le había gustado darlo, nunca había querido tanto que una persona se sintiera bien, como con Remus, quería cuidarlo para siempre.

- Debemos irnos – dijo bajito Remus.

- Si, creo que debemos irnos.

Remus y Lily salieron del baño, agarraron sus maletas se despidieron de los Evans, quienes abrazaron fuertemente a su hija y a Remus le dijeron que cuidara a su pequeña bruja, recordándole también que estaba invitado para cual él quisiera.

Lily agarró el puñado de polvos flu, gritó claro y muy fuerte "Despacho de la Subdirectora de Howarts, Minerva McGonagall", ambos entraron a las llamas verdes que se habían formado y se tomaron de la mano mientras giraban vertiginosamente entre las llamas, hasta que sintieron que tocaban el piso nuevamente.

- Buenas tardes, chicos, Bienvenidos – saludo la profesora McGonagall quien los esperaba tomando una sala de té junto con el profesor Slughorn quien les sonreía.

Los chicos saludaron a los dos profesores un poco mareados por el viaje con los polvos flu y salieron disculpándose por el cansancio del fin de semana salieron del despacho y caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Lily tomó la mano del licántropo, pero él le hizo soltarlo.

- Lo siento Lily, pero esto no va a ser posible – le dijo mirándola a los ojos convencido de lo que iba a decir – tú eres perfecta, te mereces a alguien impresionante, no a alguien como yo.

- Remus, no digas tonte…

- No es solo eso - le paró el chico y tuvo que desviar la mirada, se entretuvo con la pared de ladrillos de su derecha, no quería decir lo que iba a decir, tenía oportunidad con la pelirroja y la iba a dejar, por el bien de todos – mi mejor amigo te ama.

- ¿Cómo podría llegar a amarme si ni siquiera me conoce?

Remus hizo que Lily se sentara en una de las bancas que habían en los pasillos y se aseguro que no hubiese nado, aunque generalmente cerca del despacho de McGonagall nunca pasaba nada.

- Te quiero, Lily, pero es mejor que ese te quiero llegué solo a ser amigos - A Lily se le salió una solitaria lagrima que rodó por su mejilla izquierda – Tú misma notaste que ese beso fue tierno, fue cariño, no fue…

- … pasión – terminó Lily mirándolo fijamente sin importarle la lagrima que ahora se encontraba en su barbilla – quizá tengas razón Remus, pero … en este momento no lo sé, quizá si pueda pasar algo.

- ¿Ves, Lily? No lo sabes, quieres estar conmigo por lo mismo – le dijo Remus sacándole la gota que estaba apunto de caer de la barbilla – estás confundida por todo lo que está pasándote, en especial por lo de Snape.

- Pero…

- No, Lily, nada de peros. Yo no me voy a aprovechar de ti.

Ninguno de los dos sonaba convencido, pero era lógico, Lily trató de convencerse de que su amigo tenía razón, que nunca debían dejar de ser amigos, que quizá estaba confundida, que todo era complicado.

- ¿Quieres ir a la sala común? – le preguntó al fin Remus.

- Ve a ver a tus amigos – le sonrió Lily, tratando de mostrar su mejor cara – ve a ver que locuras hicieron esta vez.

- ¿Y tú?

- Creo que necesito estar sola – Lily se levantó - ¿Podemos hablar en la noche?

- Sala común cuando todos duerman – dijo Remus sonriendole.

Y así los dos se separaron, Lily se fue a la torre de astronomía, el lugar que irónicamente le había dicho James, mientras que Remus, se quedó sentado un momento, quería recuperarse de lo que había pasado en la última hora. Aun no creía que había pasado de verdad, Lily lo besó, más de una vez. Deseaba pensar que estaba bien pero sus adentros le decían la verdad, Lily estaba mal, la situación con Severus Snape le acongojaba principalmente y aunque no podía aceptarlo, se había aprovechado de la falta de cariño y la confusión que sentía la chica. No debió ni aceptar el primer beso.

Remus se levanta luego de un rato, le había mandado una carta a James en la mañana que le decía que llegaba como a las tres y ahora no estaba para interrogatorios de a dónde y con quién estabas. Pues iba a mentir, no iba a decirle a James ni a ninguno, lo que había pasado con Lily.

Y al otro extremo de Hogwarts, estaba la pelirroja, se encontraba frente a una puerta que parecía un armario, tocó la puerta tres veces y le pidió amablemente que la dejara entrar. Dicho esto Lily abrió sin dificultad la puerta y subió una estrecha escalera en caracol, que la condujo, al abrir una última puerta al aula de Astronomía.

Se sentó cerca de unas ventanas, pero en seguida encontró una mala idea haber ido allí. Recordó cuando le había dado una cerveza de mantequilla con Veritaserum a James Potter, haciéndole revelar que Remus era un hombre lobo, al parecer hay era cuando todos sus problemas habían comenzado, enterándose del secreto de alguien. Un alguien que se volvió la solución de todos sus problemas, a falta de Severus, estaba su nuevo amigo Remus que confiaba en ella y que además estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus problemas.

Sev la besó y ella le respondió, Merlín sabrá por qué y había besado también a Remus, en menos de una semana ¿eso la hacía una mujerzuela?. Severus no se merecía eso, le había dicho que la amaba y ella sin saber que hacer le aceptó el beso, había jugado con él en vez de parar lo que sabía no iba para más y por otro lado Remus, el chico encantador, que le hacía bien, que pensaba como ella, pero que al parecer solo era perfecto, perfecto para cualquier otra que no sea ella. Cuando lo besó sintió cariño, no amor. Por eso se besaron dos veces, por que querían más cariño.

Y él le había intentado explicar exactamente lo mismo que acababa de razonar, no podían estar juntos porque en realidad no estaban enamorados, simplemente se sentían tan solos y se querían cuidar tanto, que los sentimientos se confundieron. No le gustaba Remus, no lo ama y probablemente él tampoco a ella.

Lily miró la nieve que caía en los terrenos de Hogwarts, salía humo rosa de la chimenea de Hagrid y vio como el sauce boxeador se estremecía para quitarse el peso de la nieve que se había acumulado en sus ramas. No pudo de dejar de preguntarse que si, románticamente hablando no amaba a Severus, ni a Remus y ya comenzaba a creer que ni Marcus le había gustado de verdad, entonces, ¿ella con quién quedaba? ¿Iba a terminar con ocho gatos como su vecina muggle?

Lily dejó de pensar en ello y recordó lo que le había dicho Remus hace un rato "solo tienes dieciséis". Debía dejar de imponerse ser madura.

**oOo**

La historia cambió en mi cabeza, nunca iba a haber un segundo beso, pero no sé que paso, mi mano empezó a escrir sola

Seré honesta, no se si me gusta este capítulo, me complica muchas cosas futuro, pero al terminarlo no quise borrar ninguna parte y si que lo intenté

lo encuentro genial un James sintiéndose incompleto de verdad una Lily confundida que besa a mucha gente (que uno no espera pero si lo piensa pasa mucho en la vida real)

y un Remus casi sadomasoquista, que le gusta jugar con lo que el mismo se prohibió RESUMEN: tienen 16, son unas bolsas llenas de hormonas

A todo esto les aviso que el findesemana parto para el sur de vacaciones por una semana, mas menos y no tendré internet, escribiré mucho, pero no creo que pueda subir, o quizá si.

Quizá me inspire sentada en la playa

Gracias por los Reviews, son los mejores

**Simona**


	24. Sombrero mexicano

Capítulo 23: Sombrero mexicano

Eran las una de la madrugada y Remus se encontraba solo en la sala común, nadie podía decirle nada por ser prefecto, pero tenía el presentimiento de que nadie vendría. Había pasado toda la tarde acostado luego de caminar por los pasillos y no encontrarse ningún Gryffindor levantado, al llegar a la habitación solo vio a Peter solo durmiendo en la cama. Supuso que sus amigos no lo despertaron de su siestas, pues cuando se despertó más menos un cuarto para las doce, notó que James y Sirius estaban dormidos y le habían dejado un chocolate en su mesita de noche.

No había hablado con nadie desde que Lily quiso estar sola y ahora aunque sentía que era inapropiado, se iban a juntar de nuevo en la noche de la sala común, en el mismo sillón donde partió todo, cuando tuvieron su primera conversación como amigos.

Se escuchó los pasos desde las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas, era Lily en pijama y una túnica encima. No iba triste, tampoco feliz, se veía decidida.

- Esto me recuerda el viernes en la noche – comentó el Lily cambiando su cara decidida por una alegre – no puedo creer que fuéramos al baño al mismo tiempo.

- Menos que no nos viéramos por la oscuridad y tropezáramos – sonrió Remus recordando el estruendoso tropezón que Lily se había dado con el chico aquella note – Aun no sé como nadie se despertó con nuestras risas.

- O quizá lo hicieron y no nos dijeron – agregó Lily lanzando una tierna risa.

Por un momento fue como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Sabían que debían discutir lo que había pasado, pero no querían. Lily se sentó junto al chico y suspiró.

- Tenías razón, Remus – confesó la pelirroja – si estaba confundida.

Remus se sentía feliz de no ver Lily tan confundida y achacada como en otras ocasiones, así es como debía ser, Lily debía ser feliz.

- No sé como lo haces para siempre tener razón – comentó la pelirroja.

- ¿Me harías un favor, Lily? – le pidió Remus a lo que ella asintió – Prometes que no le contaras a nadie lo que pasó. Aun no puedo creer que traicioné a James.

- Remus, no lo traicionaste, solo… solo nos dejamos llevar – Lily no quería que Remus viera que lo que había pasado era un error garrafal, besarla no podía estar tan mal como él decía – pero, si, te lo prometo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando cómo se consumían las llamas de la sala común. Hasta que Remus desvió la mirada hacía un sillón.

- ¿Qué hay ahí? - Preguntó apuntando la parte de abajo del sillón.

Lily se levantó, se agachó y sacó un aplastado sombrero mexicano. Le volvió a dar la forma que había perdido al estar en el poco espacio entre el piso y el sillón, lo examino y se lo puso.

- ¿Qué hace un gorro de mexicano aquí? – preguntó mientras jugaba a dar vueltas con el enorme sombrero – me agrada.

- Ese gorro solo puede significar una sola cosa, Lily – dijo James desde su asiento – Aquí hubo una fiesta.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ese gorro lo compró James hace tres años – explicó el chico recordando cuando estaban en el callejón Diagon y un brujo pequeño y un tanto extraño les ofrecía artículos de México. – Lo usa siempre que hacen una fiesta, sea aquí o en su casa.

- ¡¿Esto es de Potter? – saltó Lily.

Inmediatamente exagerando como era típico de ella, se lo saco y lo lanzó como un disco y sorprendidos vieron como el sombrero caía en la chimenea y se consumía rápidamente.

- Santas ratas pegajosas – gritó Remus yendo a la chimeneas y notando que ya era tarde, solo cenizas mezcladas con leñas quedaban del gran sombrero de su amigo – James nos va a matar.

- ¿Crees que se entere? – preguntó Lily completamente avergonzada.

- No lo creo, lo sé – dijo Remus – será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana le contaré a James sobre su gran gorro.

Así Lily y Remus subieron las escaleras a sus habitaciones, la pelirroja tenía mucho sueño, por lo que casi se tropieza con el último escalón al subir. Al llegar a su cama vio a una dormitante Mary, que parecía que iba a dormir para siempre. Esa fiesta debió haber estado excelente.

Sin más, Lily se quedó dormida, soñando con gorros mexicanos voladores que la atacaban y le recriminaban por su amigo calcinado, el sombrero mexicano de Potter.

- Lily, despierta – la movió Mary – Es hora de ir a clases.

- Potter, lamento lo de tu gorro – murmuró Lily entre sueños aun.

Mary la sacudió, pero la pelirroja no se despertaba, por lo que decidió que este era el momento de vengarse, por todas las mañanas que Lily le había despertado lanzándole agua. Apuntó a la chica con la varita y la agitó, saliendo de ella n pequeño chorro de agua, que hizo que la chica se despertara.

- TE VOY A MATAR, MARY – gritó Lily mientras salía de su cama persiguiendo a su amiga que ya bajaba las escaleras.

Persiguiendola por la sala común, Lily notó que todos los alumnos la miraban, y estaba claro por qué, ella estaba con su pijama aun puesto persiguiendo a su amiga, avergonzada subió las escaleras y vistiéndose rápidamente.

En las clases no hubo ninguna novedad, solo unos alumnos le pidieron llevar a más amigos de los que debían a la fiesta de navidad, cosa que obviamente rechazó. En el almuerzo se vengó de su amiga, pues le lanzo un pie de limón en la cara y en la tarde, después de clases se quedó haciendo los deberes que tenía atrasados por el fin de semana.

- Te lo dijo, Canuto, no sé donde deje mi sombrero – le escuchó decir a James Potter, quien se sentaba junto a su amigo en el sillón contiguo – Lo deje en el sillón y ese chico de tercero me dijo que lo había dejado bajo un sillón, pues no sabía de quién era.

- Ya sabes, siempre vuelve – le comentó despreocupado Sirius comiendo una manzana y sonriéndole a unas chicas que lo miraban coquetamente desde el otro extremo de la sala común.

Lily quería morirse, por más que detestaba a Potter, se sentía culpable de lo que ella había hecho con el sombrero, aunque claro ¿Quién deja un sombrero mexicano en la sala común y no espera que le pase algo?. Se debatía entre si contarle a Potter lo que había pasado o simplemente hacer como si nada había pasado. Aunque sabía muy bien lo que pasaría, ella elegiría la segunda opción, no le diría nada a James Potter, ni se haría responsable de sus actos, pero luego de unos días comenzaría a carcomerle la culpa y terminaría confesando igual o intentando conseguir un nuevo gorro mexicano.

- Potter – le llamó la chica, pero lo había dicho muy bajo.

Se levantó, dejo sus pergaminos en la mesita y se acerco a James y Sirius que comentaban algo relacionado con una fiesta. Ella le tocó el hombro a James, quien se da vuelta inmediatamente y al darse cuenta que es ella se sonroja y se sorprende de que ella la llame. Le sonríe encantadoramente y recuerda que lo más probable era que le iba a hablar sobre el castigo que tendría él y sus amigos por la fiesta que hicieron.

- ¿Tienes un momento, Potter? – dijo Lily sería sin mostrar nerviosismo ni culpa. – Necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro, los que tú quieras – respondió para luego hablarle a Sirius – te veo luego, Canuto.

James se fue con Lily al puesto de esta pero logró escuchar a su amigo decir "lo que hace el amor".

- ¿Y qué se te ofrece, Lily? – le preguntó coquetamente el chico mientras se sentaba junto a la pelirroja.

- Evans, Potter, tú me debes llamar por mi apellido – gruó la chica respirando hondo para calmarse y contarle a James sobre su sombrero – Pero olvidando eso, necesito que sepas algo.

James trataba de contener sus comentarios de galán que sabía que la pelirroja odiaba, tal vez esta era su oportunidad de conquistar de verdad a la chica.

- Soy todo oídos, Evans.

- Primero que nada quiero que sepas que esto es una disculpa y que no te preocupes que te compensaré.

La confusión dominaba al chico ¿Pedir perdón de qué?, ¿Compensar?, sonaba como una proposición un tanto elevada de todo, pero sabía que no lo era, no podía ser así si venía de los labios de Lily.

- No te entiendo – reconoció el chico - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Remus me contó de tú sombrero mexicano.

Ahora si que estaba frito, Lily había descubierto la fiesta, probablemente Macdonald había abierto la bocota y no había cumplido su promesa, aquí venía la cachetada de la pelirroja, hace tiempo que no se la daba, aunque no veía por qué tanto enojo por la fiesta y si hubiese sido por la fiesta, también hubiese llamado a Peter y a Sirius. Quizá no se trataba de la fiesta, pero entonces ¿Por qué hablaba del sombrero Mexicano?

- Anoche estaba en una ronda con Remus – se explicó la chica tratando de no recordar nada respecto al beso que se había dado con el licántropo. – Y encontré tu sombrero bajo el sillón.

- ¡Entones tú lo tienes! – sonrió el chico feliz de sabe donde había estado su sombrero de broma favorito.

- Ese es el problema, Potter – lastimço la chica – yo por accidente lo lancé y voló directamente al fuego de la chimenea. ¡Fue un accidente, no quería que pasara!

- ¿Te pasó algo con el fuego? – preguntó preocupado James mientras analizaba a su enamorada, parecía que no había quemaduras, y su cuerpo seguí tan hermoso como siempre.

- ¿A Remus?

- Tampoco.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que Remus me contó lo importante que era ese sombrero para ti, Potter – dijo la chica extrañada de la calmada reacción del chico – y lo lamento, no quise hacerlo. Voy a comprarte uno nuevo.

- Evans, escúchame bien – dijo James mirando sus ojos verdes – Ese gorro me encantaba, probablemente las fiestas no serán lo mismo sin él, pero lo importante, más que un sombrero, es que no te hayas quemado y que este bien.

Lily se sonrojó, no se esperaba una respuesta así, esperaba que se volviera loco, que se enojaría y luego le dijese que para compensarlo ella debía aceptar una invitación a Hogmeade a tomar el té o alguna cosa parecida.

- ¿No estás enojado? – pregunto incrédula la pelirroja.

- Que la verdad me gustaría tener mi gorro de neuvo, pero no ccreo que lo hayas tirado al fuego apropósito – le sonrío el chico – además no tienes que comprar uno nuevo, yo me buscaré otro.

- Me impresionas, Potter – le dijo la chica, agradecida de no tener que comprar un sombrero nuevo.

- Yo, siempre – dijo el chico en un tono arrogante, besándole la mejilla y levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación. – Nos vemos, Evans.

Lily quedo enfurecida, le había impresionado, no le había dado permiso de darle n beso en la mejilla. ¡Qué se creía! Era un embustero, un rufián, egocéntrico, un idiota, un James Potter. No podía creer que por un momento había creído que James actuaba de forma sabia y madura. Por un segundo creyó que era diferente.

James por su parte sonería por haberle robado ese pequeño e insignificante beso, sabía que Lily se iba a enojar y eso le gustaba, le encantaba ver cuando la chica se ponía histérica y se ponía un tanto ruda. Era tan diferente al resto.

- Evans mató a mi sombrero – anunció el chico al llegar a la habitación – es una lastima.

Remus se hizo el impresionado y los otros dos se entristecieron, ese sombrero había pasado por tantas fiestas.

- Ya tendremos otro, Cornamenta – le consoló Peter.

- Yo creo que no voy a comprar otro – comentó James recostado en su cama mientras jugaba a atrapar las snitch – es hora de tener alguna otra cosa.

- Hablando de alguna otra cosa – comenzó Remus – ¿esparcieron la poción e hicieron el hechizo para unirlo al pergamino?

- Si – comentó Sirius quien comía galletas en el piso – solo nos faltan las salas comunes de las otras casa, las mazmorras, el despacho de Dumbledore y unos pasillos.

Peter sacó de un escritorio un pergamino y se lo dio a Remus y vio como pequeñas manchas se movían de distintas maneras por distintas partes del pergaminos. Las paredes estaban ya definidas y solo faltaba algunos lugares de Hogwarts.

- Falta ponerle el nombre a las habitaciones - comentó James – pero sinceramente creo que es nuestro gran logro.

- Esto es impresionante – dijo Remus emocionado, al ver la sala común donde leyó "Lily Evans" en el centro del cuadrado que lo demarcaba. – Y aquí estamos nosotros.

- Creo que es tan impresionante que debemos ponerle alguna clave – sugirió Peter – no vaya a caer en manos de Filch y nos delate.

- O en manos de algún Slytherin – se estremeció Sirius – un hechizo para que pueda verse y otro para ocultarlo.

- Algo que sea muy nuestro.

Se pasaron la tarde planeando una buena clave, pasaron desde nombrar a sus animales respectivos de la animagía, hasta tener que poner sangre para que se abriera, pero lo encontraron demasiado macabro. Por fin ya pasadas dos horas, cuando ya se resignaban Sirius dijo casi en tono de broma "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Al decir esas palabras los merodeadores lo miraron impresionados, debían admitir que era una gran frase. Iban a usar el mapa con fines de diversión, para nada más,así que calzaba perfecto. Más cuando Peter agregó que se cerrara o se ocultara diciendo "Travesura realizada". Ya habían logrado tener sus frases claves, luego solo tuvieron que hacer un hechizo muy simple para ocultar con palabras secretas el mapa y además James se encargó de poner hechizos de seguridad para que nadie pudiera con magia forzar al mapa a revelarse.

- Qué gran día – dijo James – Aunque ya no tengo a mi sombrero, impresioné a Lily con mi madurez, para luego hacerla enojar dándole un beso y además logramos esto. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Remus se quedo atónito, ¿le dio un beso?. No pudo dejar de sentir que se ponía verde de envidia, de celos, no podía creerlo.

- ¿La besaste? - preguntó Peter tan impresionado como Remus.

- En la mejilla – respondió James y Remus suspiró de relajo y despreocupación – pero ¿saben? Sentí que aun tengo oportunidad con ella. Ya verán como logro conquistarla en el baile de navidad.

James tenía un plan, volvía a sentir que debía hacer todo por la pelirroja y lo iba a hacer. Iba a conquistar a Lily Evans cueste lo que cueste.

**oOo**

Quizá James perdió su querido sombrero, pero ganó un mapa y con él grandes revelaciones

El proximo capitulo o lo subo mañana o lo subo en una semana, por ahora el capitulo 24 me encanta y ya verán las sorpresas que se vienen

Recuerden que hago esta historia respecto a JK Rowling, ningún personaje, excepto Theo, es mio

**Simona**


	25. Fiesta de Navidad

Capítulo 24: Fiesta de Navidad

Los días pasaron rápidamente en Hogwarts, el invierno se hizo más presente y las clases se volvían cada vez más aburridas. Los Merodeadores se encargaron de terminar los detalles que les faltaban del Mapa, agregaron las mazmorras, el despacho de los profesores que les faltaban, como el de Slughorn, los baños que les faltaban, algunas escaleras, entraron a todas las salas comunes y echaron la poción incluso en las habitaciones de las chicas, fueron a la casa de Hagrid y fingieron una gran travesura para que los mandaran con Dumbledore y poder rociar su despacho.

Por otro lado, Lily también había estado ocupada, tenía muchos deberes que sino fuera por Mary que la ayudaba no hubiese terminado, además era la encargada del club de Slug por lo que tenía que mandar las invitaciones a los ex alumnos y preparar todos los detalles que faltaban, los cuales eran muchos, ya que hubo un problema con el pino navideño mágico de Hogwarts, por lo que tuvieron que pedir otro. También estuvo todos los días evitando las miradas de Severus, quien muchas veces trató de volver a hablar con ella y ya no podía desahogarse con Remus pues no quería hostigarlo con tantos problemas. Y sino fuera suficiente, a último momento recordó que no tenía una túnica de gala para la fiesta y Mary ya se había ido a Hogsmeade con un pretendiente que según ella conoció el fin de semana que Lily había ido a ver a sus padres. Tuvo que ir sola, con toda la nieve en busca de una tunica de gala y cuando llegó a "Tiros Largos Moda", la tienda donde vendían las túnica, se dio cuenta que ya muchas alumnas habían ido, por lo que no quedaba mucho por donde elegir.

Pero al final Lily tuvo suerte, la vendedora le dijo que justo había llegado una túnica nueva, hermosísima, que habían reservado para un joven que nunca fue a reclamarla y que ese día vencía el plazo de espera por lo que podía comprarla. La túnica le agradó bastante, era morada, muy elegante y femenina, tenía pequeños destellos en las orillas y milagrosamente le quedaba perfecto. Aunque también era perfectamente costosa, tuvo que gastarse algunos galeones extras, que había pensado utilizar para regalos de navidad que le faltaban, pero quedó feliz de tener que ponerse para esa noche.

- Te queda precioso – le dijo Mary en la habitación, que también se probaba su túnica de gala color azul marino – no puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte como para encontrar una túnica decente el último día.

- Ni te imaginas, me pase dos horas revolviendo entre horribles túnicas y cuando la vendedora me dijo que este no lo habían ido a buscar te juro casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción.

- A todo esto, ¿Con quién vas?

- No iré con nadie, decidí ir sola

Mary la miró extrañada, sabía que James Potter ahuyentaba a la mayoría de los pretendientes de la pelirroja, pero no encontraba que eso fuera una razón para no invitar a nadie a la fiestas que ella misma organizaba, además hace mucho que Lily le contaba lo bien que se llevaba con Remus Lupin y que era una amistad que Potter no interfería.

- No pienses que lo hago por que no tengo a nadie, Mary – le explicó la pelirroja al ver la cara de preocupación de su raquítica amiga – No voy con nadie porque quiero estar sola, no quiero preocuparme de estar con alguien, algunos chicos me invitaron, pero la verdad no me interesaban y ya tengo cansado a Remus de usarlo como acompañante a todos lados – agregó la chica sin mencionar el hecho de que hace con el chico habían decidido no hacer nada que parecía de novios – además voy a tener que estar atenta de la comida, la música y debo ir a buscar a los ex alumnos que viajan, recibirlos y todo. – Lily miró a su amiga y le entró una duda – A todo esto, ¿con quién vas?

Su amiga no era del club de Slug y eso significa que necesitaba ir con alguien del club para poder asistir.

- Con Magnus Stump– respondió la chica – me invitó en la fiesta … - Mary recordó que Lily no tenía idea de la fiesta y cambio lo que dijo – digo, me invitó el día que tú no estabas.

Lily intentó recordar al chico, si no mal recordaba, era un Gryffindor, sabía también que estaba en el club más que nada por su sangre, pues entre su árbol genealógico se encontraba un ministro de magia muy popular. Más allá de eso, Magnus era un chico que no destacaba demasiado, tenía notas regulares, era bastante guapo y tenía un nivel muy elevado de espectrofobia.

- Y Precisamente ¿Qué tienes con él? – dijo coquetamente Lily, quien notó de inmediato que su amiga tomo un tono rojo en las mejillas.

- Nada – contestó la chica sonriendo de manera tonta – solo es un amigo.

- ¿Amigos que se besan? – río Lily, conociendo a su amiga.

- Cállate, Lils

Las chicas se arreglaron para la fiesta, el pelo de Lily demoró una hora en una poción de belleza, para que no comenzara a ponerse salvaje, como siempre le pasaba, mientras que Mary no paraba de quejarse de que no podía quitarse el grano de la frente, que según ella era tan grande como un volcán.

Por otro lado James, Sirius se preparaban con sus elegantes túnicas de gala, Sirius iría con una Revanclaw de séptimo y James había invitado a Theo, ya que como iba a ir Lily no podía ir con alguna chica. Remus no iba a ir a la fiesta pues no estaba en el club y tampoco alguien lo había invitado y Peter se había ido en la mañana a su casa para las vacaciones de navidad.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir con mi invitación, Lunático? – le preguntó James entregándole una invitación a la fiesta – Seriamos una linda pareja.

- Gracias, Cornamenta, pero no tengo muchas ganas – dijo el chico que se encontraba leyendo un libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – Además no creo que seamos una linda pareja.

- Que eres aburrido – comentó Sirius arreglaba una flor para su pareja.

- Sirius, no puedes darle eso a tu pareja – le dijo James al ver que Sirius preparaba una regalo – O no le das eso, o me preparas una flor para Theo.

- James, es Theo, no es tu pareja – le contestó Sirius – no creo que se moleste.

Olvidando el tema de la flor, James intentó por enésima vez arreglarse el pelo, pero no había caso, su pelo ni con magia se controlaba. Al rato decidió ir a buscar a Theo, así que se despidió de Remus y bajo junto a Sirius que salió de la sala común para ir en busca de su pareja.

- ¡Theo! – gritó el chico desde el principio de las escaleras de las chicas - ¿Estas lista o tengo que esperar más?

- Espera un segundo, James – escucho desde detrás de una de las puertas – bajo enseguida.

James esperó en uno de los sillones, no habían muchos alumnos. Solo quedaban los alumnos que iban a la fiesta de navidad o los que simplemente se debían quedar en Hogwarts para las fiestas, el resto, como Peter se habían ido. Al escuchar que una de las puertas de las habitaciones de las chicas se abría, James se levantó y fue a las escaleras y vio como bajaba la chica de sus sueño. Lily.

- Te ves… - tartamudeó el chico - … hermosa.

- Gracias, Potter – se sonrojó la pelirroja, aunque James no le gustara, ni lo soportara, había notado el tono honesto del chico, parecía que no era una conquista o un modo de galán que actuaba.

- ¿Con quién vas? – preguntó James mirando si había alguien en la sala común esperando a Lily, pero no había más que dos parejas.

- No voy con nadie, Potter – respondio ella bajando y avanzando hacía la señora gorda – Ahora voy a buscar a los invitados.

Lily salió de la sala común, mientras James intentaba no babear demasiado. Lily se veía realmente linda, generalmente en clases no se arreglaba mucho, usaba el uniforme sin los arreglos que le hacían las otras chicas, como angostarlo, o acortar la falda, tampoco se arreglaba el cabello y muchas veces James había visto a la chica hacerse un moño sujeto solo con una pluma. Hoy con la túnica morada, ceñida a su curvilíneo cuerpo, Lily se veía espectacular, tal como James sabía que era. El pelo estaba peinado en un hermoso medio moño y pequeños rulos que caían por la espalda de la pelirroja.

- Deja de babear, James – le dijo Theo desde su espalda, dándole un pequeño golpe por la espalda que lo despertó de su trance - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Preciosa – respondió al darse vuelta James.

No lo decía solo porque eran amigos, sino que era verdad, se veía toda una mujer. Llevaba el pelo completamente liso con una diadema de oro envejecido que pasaba por su frente. La túnica que llevaba era verde oscuro y llevaba detalles en hilo dorado bordado. Pero lo realmente impresionante era su cara, estaba suavemente maquillada y por primera vez James vio que su amiga no tenía once años, como cuando la había conocido. Tenía quince y con facilidad parecía tres años mayor.

Se quedaron hablando en la sala común y unos pocos alumnos más bajaron, entre ellos la amiga de Lily, Mary quien se junto a una chico moreno. Todos estaban haciendo tiempo para ir a la fiesta, no como Lily que estaba, según ella, retrasada.

Estaba viendo su reloj constantemente, esperando a los invitados del club en el hall principal. Parecía que cada vez hacía más frío y temía que algo hiciera que la poción que mantenía su pelo en orden dejara de surtir efecto. Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a unas doce personas, Lily sonrió forzadamente sin quejarse de la demora de veinte minutos. Los guió al despacho del profesor Slughorn que estaba elegantemente decorado, con un hermoso árbol navideño en el centro del lugar y ya en el lugar se encontraban algunos alumnos.

De apoco el lugar fue llenándose, los alumnos fueron llegando en parejas, empezaron a arrinconarse en los mesones de comida, hasta que una pareja que Lily reconoció como Sirius Black y su pareja Margareth York, comenzaron a bailar animando al resto.

- Lily – le dijo alegremente alguien a sus espaldas – Ni me has saludado cuando llegué a Hogwarts.

Al darse vuelta Lily se encontró con Frank Longbotton, uno de los ex alumnos que la chica había ido a buscar hace unos momentos. Era realmente guapo, rubio y corpulento, se habían conocido en el club de Slug y vuelto buenos amigos, aunque luego de que este se había ido del colegio no se veían mucho. Es más la última vez que se habían visto fue fiesta de navidad pasada.

- Frank – dijo Lily dándole un abrazo de saludo - ¿Cómo te ha ido? Cuéntame absolutamente todo.

- Todo bien, ahora estoy preparándome para unas pruebas en la academia de aurores, casi repruebo Rastreo, pero al final logré pasarlo – le contó el chico orgulloso de lo que decía – ¿y tú qué cuentas?, te apuesto que este año te ponen de premio anual.

- No seas tonto, no lo creo – dijo modestamente Lily mientras tomaba algo del ponche de la mesa – sinceramente estoy ocupadísima con todo como para pensar en premio anual.

Así siguieron comentando, Frank le contaba sobre lo difícil que ha sido estar en la academia y que además muchos de sus profesores han caído por quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Lily estaba encantada con la conversación, pero de repente vio que James Potter le llamaba con cara preocupada, al principio no le tomó en cuenta, pero mientras hablaba con Frank, más gestos de suplica le hacía James.

- ¿Sabes, Frank? – dijo al fin la pelirroja – tengo que hacer unas cosas por la fiesta, pero puedes… - Lily vio a su alrededor y notó a una chica castaña, petiza y con cara angelical, fue donde ella y la llevó donde Frank - … puedes hablar con mi amiga Alice, de seguro se llevaran bien.

Lily los dejó conversando, al parecer eran del mismo equipo de quidditch por lo que se llevaron inmediatamente bien. Sin más fue donde James que estaba en la mesa de las cervezas de mantequilla.

- Dime, Potter, ¿qué pasa ahora? – preguntó la pelirroja al llegar donde el chico – Y más te vale que sea importante.

- Perdí a mi pareja – le dijo triste el chico – Theo desapareció, no la encuentro por ninguna pare y tenía que cuidarla.

Lily comenzó a ponerse roja de furia, es más sintió como un mecho de pelo se le salía del peinado, ¿Por qué había ido donde Potter?, ¿Por qué creyó que podía pasar algo realmente grave?.

- Potter, primero, estoy encargada de la fiesta, no de saber donde están TUS amigos – le retó Lily tomando una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse - segundo, te odio.

Y sin más, Lily se dio media vuelta para ir a comer algo, buscar a alguien o a hacer cualquier cosa que no incluya a James Potter. Pero el chico le sujeto de la túnica cn fuerza.

- Baila conmigo – pidió James – Ya no tengo pareja.

- Antes voy a nadar en el lago con el calamar – Lily intentó zafarse del chico pero no pudo.

- Te espero aquí con una toalla – le respondió James coquetamente – no quiero que te resfríes.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor anda a bailar con Margaret – la pelirroja le indico una chica que estaba cerca – ella parece más de tu gusto.

Por fin, Lily pudo zafarse del chico, quien se resigno al ver que no había caso con invitarla a bailar. Lily se sentó en una silla cerca de la chimenea y se masajeo la sien lentamente, estaba realmente harta de Potter.

- Lily, te ves preciosa – le halago un chico mientras le tocaba el hombro.

- Gracias, Marcus – se sonrojó la chica – Tú también luces bien.

Ella y Marcus se sentaron y conversaron sobre las cosas que habían pasado en sus vidas en los días que no se habían hablado. El chico se disculpó por no hablarle antes y le explicó que Potter lo había amenazado.

- No te preocupes, ahora tengo controlado a Potter- bromeó la chica - ¿Quieres bailar?

Pasaron un largo rato bailando junto a otras parejas, mientras lo hacían Lily vio nuevamente a James suplicante, pero esta vez no le hizo caso, no iba a caer de nuevo. Ahora estaba con Marcus, a persona con la que debía estar en un principio, no con Severus, no con Remus y mucho menos con Potter.

- ¿Te quedaras en Navidad, Lily? – preguntó Marcus mientras bailaban - ¿o te irás mañana como los otros?

- Me quedaré, mi madre me dijo que iban a pasar la navidad con los padres del prometido de mi hermana y verdaderamente eso no me interesa – dijo Lily sonriendo - ¿Y tú?

- Me iré mañana – anunció el chico haciendo que diera una vuelta mientras bailaba – pero no te preocupes, que igual tendrás mi regalo de navidad.

Lily no pudo evitar sentir que estaba hablando con James Potter y sus intentos de conquista, pero no le hizo caso a ese pensamiento y le sonrió a Marcus, había olvidado cuanto quería tener algo con él. Vio que a su lado estaba Mary, bailando con su pareja muy coquetamente, Lily pensó que aunque Stump no era la persona más brillante, ni más de su agrado, al fin vería a Mary feliz. Hace mucho que su amiga no tenía una relación que le hiciera bien o un chico que no fuera un psicópata.

- Quizá podamos ir un fin de semana a Hogsmeade juntos – propuso Marcus – después de las vacaciones de navidad.

Lily estaba apunto de decir que si, hasta que recordó el beso con Severus, el beso con Remus y ella diciéndole a este último, que al parecer quería estar sola. Ni siquiera sabía si aun sentía algo por Marcus, además de ser inteligente, guapo e interesante, no sentía mucho por él.

- No lo sé, Marcus – respondido la pelirroja – la verdad con los EXTASIS estoy muy ocupada y no tendré mucho tiempo.

- Si no quieres salir conmigo solo dilo – dijo cortantemente el chico mientras dejaba de bailar, se veía muy enfadado – he estado todo el año cortejándote para poder salir contigo y ahora que no hay un idiota amenazándome no aceptas. ¡Por Merlin, que no te entiendo!

- A ver, Marcus, tú no eres nadie para decirme que yo estoy mal por no aceptar salir contigo. – Lily, como siempre que se enojaba, se ponía roja como su cabello -Perdóname por no querer estar con nadie en este momento, además tú fuiste el que ni siquiera me explicó por que no me hablabas más, tuvo que ser uno de tus compañeros.

A ese punto ya muchas personas habían dejado de bailar para escuchar la pelea que tenían los dos alumnos, incluso algunos profesores y ex alumnos, James había dejado de conquistar algunas chicas y estaba en primera fila preparado para defender a su querida pelirroja en el caso de que fuera necesario. Lily estaba roja de la vergüenza, pero no iba a permitir que nadie la tratara como lo estaba haciendo Marcus.

- Yo solo digo que me digas que si, por que no voy a estar persiguiéndote años solo para darte un beso – le gritó enfurecido el chico – No vales tanto la pena.

- Cosa tuya si no quieres estar más contigo, yo no te voy a perseguir – dijo Lily un tanto dolida por lo de no valer la pena – Si no te digo que si, es porque simplemente no quiero.

- Todos están tras de ti, Lily, y no sales con ninguno ¡¿Acaso eres lesbiana?

- No vengas a insultar a Evans, Kennet – saltó James conteniéndose de darle una paliza a Marcus – Si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo.

- No te metas, Potter – le regañó Lily – Además mira que no soy lesbiana, Kennet.

Lily se acercó a James, lo agarró del cuello y le dio el beso con el que el chico siempre había soñado, no era solo un topón de labios, era uno digno de una película muggle. Ambos no sintieron más que el cuerpo del otro, no sintieron los gestos de sorpresas, ni los cuchicheos, ni el casi desmayo de Mary al ver lo que ocurría, ni la furia de Marcus y tampoco los gritos de las admiradoras de James que querían matar a la pelirroja.

El beso acabo y ambos quedaron acalorados de aquel increíble beso, se separaron y James quedó paralizado, sin poder decir una frase galante, ni darle más que una tonta sonrisa permanente a la pelirroja.

- Y si me gustaran las mujeres – dijo Lily acercándose a Marcus – no tendría por qué importante.

La chica se dirigió a cualquier parte donde no hubiera multitud, escuchó los chiflidos y aplausos que sus compañeros le daban y al darse cuenta vio a James que aun no se movía de donde estaba.

- Lils, eres increíble – comentó Mary quien la había seguido dándole una palmada en la espalda – Te juro que si me gustaran las mujeres, me caso contigo.

- Ahora tengo otro problema, Mary – dijo Lily sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios de la chica – necesito hablar contigo.

Ambas chicas abandonaron el despacho del profesor Slughorn donde se realizaba la puerta, vieron unas cuantas parejas besuqueándose, así que se alejaron más hasta llegar a un pasillo, Lily se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie cerca.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily?

- No te he contado todo lo que me ha pasado este años Mary – confesó Lily bajando la cabeza – la verdad es que, cuando me dijiste que hablara con Severus, si lo hice.

- SI me dijiste eso, Lily – contradijo Mary recordando que la pelirroja le había contado que al fin había hablado con Severus y que había quedado todo bien entre ellos.

- Pero no te dije lo más importante – Lily miró nuevamente a los costados para corroborar que no hubiera nadie – Sev me dijo que me amaba – al recordarlo a Lily se le pusieron los ojos llorosos – y nos besamos – la cara de sorpresa de Mary era tan grande que a Lily casi le da risa – y eso no es todo…

- ¿Te parece mucho no haberme contado eso? – dijo fingiendo deslealtad departe de su amiga.

- También besé a Remus cuando fue a mi casa para acompañarme a la cena de Tuney – soltó Lily rápidamente, como si la velocidad cambiara los hechos – más de una vez.

- Yo te dije que a ese chico le gustabas.

- No es eso, estaba confundida y él me dijo que lo estaba, creo que el tampoco quería besarme de verdad, solo somos amigos.

- No serás tonta, Lily – se río Mary dándole un coscorrón a su amiga – Es obvio que él te dijo lo que de verdad sentía para no hacerte sentir mal. Se notaba a kilómetros que le gustabas.

Lily se quedó pensando. Podía ser verdad que Remus si le gustara ella, de verdad y no se lo dijo luego para no hacerla sentir mal, le había dicho que lo pensara bien, porque sabía que ella no sentía verdaderamente amor por él, o no más que de amigos. Pero si era así, ella le estaba rompiendo el corazón a Remus.

- Pobre Remus – susurró Lily.

- Supongo que hay algo más – Mary la miró sabiendo que había algo más que Lily le quería decir – debe haber una razón de por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora y no antes-

- SI hay algo más – Lily dejó de pensar en Remus, en ese momento, lo que pasaba era mucho más complicado – no te vayas a reír y la verdad que entre todo esto es lo peor, me dije que nunca debía pasar.

- Habla mujer – le apuró Mary.

- Con todos esos besos, el de Sev, o el de Remus, no sentí más que cariño, Mary. Con Marcus ni siquiera sentía que había algo de verdad, era solo un buen prospecto pero nunca lo quise de verdad, sino ya estaría con el besuqueándome, pero… - Lily dudó en revelar lo que pensaba, pero era su amiga, era la persona indicada para decirlo y sinceramente ella creía que si no se lo contaba a alguien iba a explotar - … Si sentí algo al besar a Potter.

- ¿Estás hablando del mismo Potter que juraste nunca tomar en cuenta, cierto?

- Lo sé, lo sé, por eso te cuento todo, nunca había sentido lo que sentí en ese beso – dijo Lily algo confundida – nunca debí besar a Potter, solo que estaba enojada con Marcus, que es un idiota, por suerte nunca salí de verdad con él.

- Lily, no soy la indicada para regañarte ni nada, es más, no sé que pensar sobre todo esto, si esta bien o esta mal – Mary aun estaba impactada de lo que su amiga le había contado – pero, ¿Qué harás?

- Solo dije que sentí algo – comentó Lily – no significa que terminaré casándome con él y teniendo los supuestos siete hijos que dijo que tendríamos. Solo lo ignoraré no puedo arriesgarme a sentir cosas por James-me-creó-el-hoyo-del-queque-Potter. – Lily estaba convencida de lo que pensaba, había pasado toda su estadía en Hogwarts odiando al chico, no podía cambiar de parecer ahora – Aunque llegase a gustarme de verdad, no saldría con él Mary, me ha demostrado todos estos años que no puede tener una relación seria, que no se toma la vida en serio y que es completamente lo opuesto a alguien maduro.

- Bien dicho – dijo Mary sonriéndole – ahora, respira hondo y volvamos a la fiesta, deje botado a Magnus.

- A todo esto, ¿te quedas para Navidad o te vas mañana? – preguntó Lily cambiando el tema, no quería saber más de chicos.

- Me voy mañana, mi madre me mando una carta hace una semana, diciéndome que los tengo completamente abandonados.

Las chicas caminaron de vuelta a la fiesta, al entrar vieron que algunos profesores estaban hablando con los ex alumnos del colegio, había aun mucha comida, el árbol de navidad aun tenía todas sus decoraciones y los alumnos al parecer habían olvidado el incidente de Lily pues nadie dijo nada al verla entrar junto a Mary

- Lily – dijo Magnus a la pelirroja - ¿Te importa si me robo a tu amiga?

- Claro que no, Magnus, solo cuídala.

Lily se quedo nuevamente sola, buscaba a Frank para conversar ya que no tenía ganas de bailar, pero cuando lo diviso lo vio conversando animadamente con Alice, al parecer había sido toda una casamentera. Vio la pista de baile y vio a la amiga de Remus, Theo, bailar divertidamente como el centro de atención, esa chica si que siempre lo pasaba bien, tal y como sus protectores. Se fijo también en dónde estaría Marcus, pero por suerte al parecer se había ido de la fiesta, porque no lo veía en ninguna parte, aun no podía creer lo que el chico había dicho, ¿que no valía la pena que era una lesbiana?, no era su culpa no sentir nada por él.

- Lily – llamó el profesor Slughorn acercándose a la pelirroja e interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

Al parecer el profesor no había visto toda la escena de gritos y beso que había dado la pelirroja hace unos momentos, cosa que agradeció.

- Excelente, profesor, me alegra ser parte de todo esto – Lily sonrió y tomó un vaso de hidromiel - ¿Y usted como lo ha pasado?

- Increíble, hace unos segundos estuve hablando con el señor Longbotton, me ha contado que le ha ido excelente en la academia de aurores y también estaba Lucius Malfoy que últimamente a sido de gran influencia en el ministerio – El profesor tenía las mejillas rosadas, por lo que supuso que había tomado demasiado vino para un noche – Y recién hable con el señor Potter …

Lily se puso inmediatamente colorada.

- Estaba un poco extraño, como algo confundido, diría yo. Pero le veo futuro al chico – dijo Slughorn dándole una palmada en la espalda a la pelirroja - Es una gran adquisición al Club.

- Si, es bastante bueno, incluso me ha ayudado en transformaciones – comentó Lily sin saber bien que decir – aunque déjeme decirle que me asombra su capacidad de echar a perder pociones.

- Recuerdo la vez que casi mata a la rata de un alumno - El profesor Slughorn se río escandalosamente - dándole una muy mal hecha poción para dormir. Si ese chico tiene un don para hacerme reír.

Justo en ese instante, el profesor Slughorn se acerca a un alumno y lo lleva donde Lily.

- Potter, justo hablábamos de usted – le dijo el profesor, a lo que el chico se sorprendió al ver que era Lily con quien hablaba el profesor – creemos que necesitas ayuda en pociones.

- Este, si, la verdad no soy muy bueno – tartamudeo James sin entender mucho la conversación.

- Y como la señorita Evans me ha contado que usted la ha ayudado en Transformaciones, ella se ha ofrecido para ser su tutora en pociones.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédulo James, sabiendo que Lily nunca se ofrecería para algo así.

- Bueno, yo la ofrecí, pero no creo que se niegue a ayudarle, verdad Lily.

- Este, yo – Lily no sabía que decir, ni pensar, así que sin poder crear alguna excusa, debió resignarse – claro, no me molesta.

- Yo los dejó, voy a ir contarle a la profesora McGonagall – al decir esto, Horace Slughorn se fue directo a la alta y delgada subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Lily y James quedaron completamente en silencio por unos segundos, que pasaron a ser minutos. Se esquivaban la mirada y se sonrojaban.

- Lo siento, por besarte así sin decir nada – dijo por fin la pelirroja – es que Marcus me tenía más que aburrida.

- No… No lo sientas – tartamudeó James intimidado por la belleza de la pelirroja – debiste haberle pegado como lo haces conmigo.

Lily sonrió con el comentario, era verdad que James siempre terminaba recibiendo todos los golpes de la pelirroja, recibiéndolos sin enojarse ni defendiéndose, cachetas, patadas, puñetazos, codazos y golpes con libros, rollos de pergaminos, etc.

- Creo que solo tu te mereces mis golpes, él no se merece nada – respondió la pelirroja avergonzada por la cantidad de golpes que le había dado a su compañero.

- Intentaré tomar eso como un halago, pelirroja, pero es difícil – comentó James mirando hacía arriba – mira, un muérdago.

Lily miró hacía arriba y vio como mágicamente salía un muérdago de una de las grietas del techo, creciendo lentamente.

- Ni lo sueñes, Potter – dijo Lily – hoy solo tuviste suerte.

- Tenía que intentarlo – se justificó James encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

- Y te valoro por eso, ahora mejor me voy, creo que quiero volver a la cama y descansar.

Lily le dijo adiós a James y se encaminó a la sala común, ya no había tanta gente en la fiesta, muchos se habían ido a sus camas, otros salían con sus parejas a festejar de otra manera y Lily agradecía que todo había terminado ya. Los pasillos estaban aun iluminados, pues Slughorn pedía que para la fiesta dejaran velas por todo Hogwarts, así que Lily no sentía ese temor que sentía al caminar a oscuras por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Hey, Evans – gritó la voz reconocible de James Potter cuando Lily estaba subiendo una escalera – espera.

- Qué pasa, Potter – preguntó la chica volviéndose y sorprendida de que el chico no intentara llamarle por su nombre de pila.

- Se me olvido decir algo – el chico jadeaba, al parecer había corrido buscando a la pelirroja, tomó algo de aire, miró los encantadores ojos de la pelirroja y continuo – No tomes en cuenta lo que dijo Kennet.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dudó la chica, algo asustada por la situación.

- No importa si me rechazas una y otra vez, Evans, lo seguiré intentando por años, o por siempre si hace falta – dijo James honestamente - porque para mi, si vales la pena.

Sin más James le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio media vuelta, dejando a Lily sin comprender bien lo que había pasado.

**oOo**

Al final me voy el lunes de vacaciones, no ayer como les había dicho, por ello pude subirle este encantador capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado, porque este a sido sin duda el que más me emociona

no solo por Lily y James sino porque tiene tanta información oculta para próximos capítulos

Espero muchos comentarios, con preguntas, felicitaciones o abucheos

ya saben que una escritora de fanfiction vive de los reviews de los lectores

Creo que alcanzaré a escribir el proximo capítulo para el lunes pues ya esta todo en mi cabeza

que tengan hermosos días

**Simona**


	26. La verdad

Capítulo 25: La verdad

- James me dijo que querías hablar conmigo antes de que me fuera a casa, Remus – dijo Theo cargando su baúl - ¿Pasa algo?

- Eso mismo quería preguntarte.

Theo extrañada, miró a su amigo intentando descifrar a que se refería, pero no logró nada, se sentó al lado de él esperando que le explicara lo que le ocurría.

- James me dijo que desapareciste en la fiesta de navidad y que lo dejaste solo – agregó Remus seriamente, nunca ponía ese tono con nadie.

- Pero si me disculpe con él – dijo Theo extrañada de que Remus le hablara de ello, generalmente no se metía en temas de que hacía o no hacía en una fiesta - le dije que me encontré con alguien y fuimos a conversar fuera de la fiesta donde no se escuchaba nada.

- ¿Ese alguien era tu novio, Theo?

- Remus, ¿sabes?, no entiendo nada, tú eras quien me defendía para tener novio, no entiendo que pasa ahora, ¿ahora tú no me dejaras tener a alguien en mi vida?, ¡Es injusto!

- No respondiste, Theo, no te estoy prohibiendo nada, menos te estoy recriminando, solo dime, esa persona con la que hablaste, ¿era tu novio?

- Eh… si, lo era – respondió temerosa Theo – pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con todo esto

Remus comprobó que la sala común estaba vacía y sacó algo de su túnica, Theo supor de inmediato que era el grueso pergamino del Mapa del Merodeador, eso confundió aun más a la chica pero Remus no la tomó mucho en cuenta, sacó su varita y dijo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", la tinta salió desde donde el chico había apuntado con la varita, mostrando en unos pocos instantes el mapa de todo Hogwarts y todos los seres que estaban allí.

- Dime, Theo, ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó el chico tranquilamente apuntando un sector del pergamino.

- El despacho de Slughorn – respondió la chica leyendo lo que decía el mismo pergamino.

- Cuando llegaron de la fiesta, James me contó todo lo que había pasado – relató el chico mientras veía a la chica fríamente – y descubrí todo, Theo.

La chica comenzó a entender porque Remus la había llamado, pero decidió negar todo, porque sabía que él no tenía absolutamente ninguna prueba, estaba en su habitación no podía saber nada.

- Cornamenta luego de decirme que no te encontraba, me contó lo que había pasado con Lily y que ella lo había mandado a bailar con Margareth.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso, Remus? – preguntó la chica – la verdad es que el tren sale en una hora y debo hacer unas cosas.

- Theo no hagas como la que no entiendas, eres lo suficientemente lista como para comprender – le dijo Remus muy seriamente – Margareth era la pareja de Canuto, en seguida le pregunté a él por qué no estaba con su pareja y me respondió que no lo recordaba nada, que había bailado y nada más.

- Remus, todos conocemos como es Sirius – se apresuró a de Theo – quizá tomó demasiado, es más, te aseguro que tomo demasiado y por eso no recuerda nada, nunca recuerda las cosas.

- Theo, esa noche me quede despierto y me quedé viendo el mapa – confesó Remus calmadamente notando la sorpresa y el miedo en la cara de su protegida – ahora dime lo que pasa.

- ¿Qué viste en el mapa? – preguntó la chica intentando mantener la mentira hasta el final.

- No juegues conmigo – le advirtió Remus – vi claramente como tú y Sirius se iban de la fiesta juntos a una de las salas.

- Bueno si, ¿eso qué tiene?

- Vamos Theo, tú misma dijiste que te fuiste con tu novio ¿Por qué no decir que esta con Canuto?, ¿Por qué él no recuerda nada? – Theo comenzó a tener los ojos llorosos – Luego vi como dejaste a Sirius solo en la sala, estoy seguro de que le borraste la memoria, en ese momento y en todas las ocasiones en que el dijo que olvidó lo que había hecho.

- No, no, tú, tú no en, entiendes Remus – tartamudeo la chica.

- Lo siento, Theo, pero o me dices que pasa, o le digo a los chicos lo que haz estado haciendo.

Theo nunca había visto al chico así de enfurecido, en parte se debía a que se acercaba la luna llena, pero ella sabía que tenía razón, Remus podía imaginarse cualquier cosa si sabía que le borraba la memoria a Sirius y para él eran primero los amigos, los iba a cuidar por siempre. La chica se puso a llorar y Remus la consoló, no quería ser tan duro con ella, pero la conocía, sabía que si no se ponía duro con ella, no iba a solucionar nada, porque ella era tan terca como Sirius.

- Todo partió el día en que Sirius fue a contarme la idea del mapa – dijo entre llantos la chica – no puedo creer que fuera el mismo mapa el que me delatara – agregó mientras tomaba el pañuelo que le pasaba Remus – Estábamos en el lago, aun hacía calor así que metimos los pies al lago y comenzamos a hablar, todo iba bien hasta que de repente nos besamos. – Theo tragó saliva y miró a Remus quien le sonrió diciendo que se calmara – Y descubrí que sentía algo por él y ya sabes, eso no se podía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Remus que conocía a la chica tanto como para saber que haría cualquier cosa por tener lo que ella quería.

- No seas tonto, Remus, es Sirius, el mayor mujeriego de Hogwarts – dijo la chica llorando aun más – Quien ha salido con tres chicas a la vez y ellas ni se quejan, las tiene a todas en la palma de su mano y además es mi amigo, no mi novio, me conoce desde pequeña, siempre que me habla me dice que soy como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- No es por meterme más, pero, precisamente ¿qué hiciste?

- Luego del beso, me asuste – contó Theo con el dolor en su voz por recordar lo que ya había pasado hace tanto - pensé en las posibilidades, estar con Sirius es doloroso emocionalmente porque todos saben que nunca podría tener una relación seria y estable, además de que significa no solo que mi amistad con él peligrara, sino que la relación que tengo con ustedes. Así que le borré la memoria – se notó que la chica tenía pena de haberle borrado la memoria – Luego fui a mi habitación y noté que Sirius me había besado el cuello y que me había dejado una marca, intenté ocultarla, pero aun no hacía tanto frío como para usar bufanda, así que se me ocurrió inventar que tenía un novio, uno que no se los presentaría, porque en verdad era Sirius.

- Comprendo – dijo Remus un tanto sorprendido de todo de lo que se estaba enterando.

- Luego me aprovechaba de los momentos que estábamos solos y nos besábamos, Sirius nunca entendía mucho, pero me besaba apasionadamente – contó la chica por primera vez con una sonrisa – estoy segura de que siente algo más por mi que con las otras chicas, pero aun así he debido borrarle la memoria.

- Por eso, ambos tenían besos marcados – comprendió el chico.

- Y bueno, me di cuenta que Sirius al no recordar nada, tenía el derecho de salir con cualquiera y me dolía verlo con otras. Griselda me contó que había hablado con una chica y que esta había estado con Sirius, que se habían acostado. Estuve mucho tiempo encerrada en mi habitación, llorando – la chica volvía a ponerse triste y Remus la abrazo confortándola un poco – estaba tan mal que decidí parar, Remus, cuando te fuiste con Evans hubo una fiesta y me la pase con Sirius, en público, sin besarnos, nuevamente como amigos y pensé que nunca tendría que borrarle la memoria de nuevo, pero ayer en la fiesta de Slughorn, él me fue a buscar para que bailáramos porque encontraba muy aburrida a su pareja y no me contuve, cuando empezamos a bailar lo único que quería era besarlo y por eso le dije que tenía que contarle algo. Así salimos de la fiesta, estaba decidida a contarle todo, Remus, y lo hice, pero al final, me arrepentí, pensando en todo lo que podía perder.

La chica no dijo nada más, se quedó recostada en el lecho de Remus, sabía que él no le iba a contar a sus amigos lo que le había dicho, su secreto estaría a salvo. Se sentía un poco mejor al contarle esto a alguien, desahogarse por primera vez en todo el año. El chico saco de su bolsillo un chocolate y le dio un pedazo a la chica.

- Todos conocemos a Sirius, Theo – comentó Remus – Quizá si sea un mujeriego, irresponsable y eso haga que pensemos que es incapaz de tener una relación seria y de verdad, pero lo mismo pensábamos de James, ¿no?.

La chica dio una sonrisa y Remus le secó las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, Remus? – preguntó suplicante Theo mientras se paraba a agarrar sus cosas.

- No lo sé, Theo, creo que tú debes responder eso – le dijo también levantándose – personalmente creo que no puedes seguir haciendote daño a ti misma. Mira como estas, tú no eres así, así no es la protegida de los merodeadores.

- ¿Quieres que les cuente? – preguntó la chica.

- Sabes bien, que no te puedo decir que hace, Theo – dijo el chico levantándose – tienes todas estas vacaciones de navidad para pensar qué hacer con todo esto.

- ¿Por qué no me enamoré de alguien más fácil? – se quejó la chica.

- Vamos, Theo, te ayudo con el baúl, sino vas a llegar tarde – le recordó Remus con una sonrisa.

Así ambos salieron de la sala común cargando el baúl, la chica se junto con otras personas que se iban, así que se despidió del chico y le dio las gracias por todo. Remus se dio media vuelta, hacía un frío horrible que le congelaba los pies y el no estaba ni con la ropa adecuada.

- Oye, tú – le dijo una voz femenina – toma mi bufanda, o te congelaras.

**oOo**

Bueno, este es cortito, pero tenía pensado hacerlo, al principio no quería que fuera en la fiesta que Remus descubriera a Theo, pero sucedió

Respecto a la voz femenina, ya lo descubrirán, no quise ponerla en el capítulo, porque este era solo para Theo (quien últimamente me recuerda a Ginny)

Otra cosa, me di cuenta, que en verdad esto debía ser 1976 y que ahora pasara a 1977, pero no cambiare nada

porque como he hecho todo con calendarios de la época tendría que cambiar muchas fechas

Así que cambien un año todos los sucesos de Harry Potter para que mi historia funiconé (je,je,je)

Ahora no sé si tendré imaginación para terminar un capitulo para mañana que es cuando me voy de vacaciones

pero quizá se lleven una sorpresa, porque estoy muy inspirada con la historia. O quizá no se lleven una grata sorpresa, solo Merlin lo sabe

Gracias por los Reviews, estoy encantadísima y también por los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos, fueron más de los acostumbrados, espero se animen a comentar

Recomendacion de Fanfiction: entre mis favoritos de hace 4 años encontre "Amor sin tiempo ni espacio", es una historia encantadora

**Simona**


	27. Curiosidad

Capítulo 26: Curiosidad

- En serio – intentó convencer la chica a Remus – yo estoy con gorro, tú saliste casi como si quisieras morir de hipotermia.

Remus estaba descolocado, aun faltaba bastante camino desde los carruajes que llevaban a la estación de trenes hasta el castillo y en verdad tenía frío, no se había abrigado pues nunca había previsto que iría a dejar a Theo. Así que sonrió amablemente, le dio las gracias a la chica y se puso la bufanda amarilla con negro que le ofrecía. Ambos sin decir nada se fueron caminando lentamente hacía el castillo, él nunca la había visto, era un tanto baja, de contextura normal, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, su piel era extremadamente blanca, con unas pocas pecas en su nariz respingada y tenía un a sonrisa encantadora. Remus intentó recordar si la había visto alguna vez, pero no pudo y menos decir una edad exacta, solo sabía, gracias a la bufanda que le había prestado, que pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff. Iba a hablarle de algo, pero no se le ocurría de qué, nunca había sido muy bueno conociendo extraños.

- Tienes los cordones desabrochados – dijo la chica mirando los pies del chico.

Remus se miró los cordones y paró para abrochárselos, al terminar se dio cuenta que la chica no lo había esperado y entre los copos de nieve solo alcanzaba verle la silueta. Al llegar a la entrada del colegio Remus buscó entre los pasillos pero solo habían unos tres alumnos aparte de él, no se preocupó, subió a la sala común.

- Contraseña – le pidió la señora Gorda un tanto enojada

- Gula – respondió Remus extrañado por la conducta del cuadro que lo dejo pasar.

Como era navidad y ya no había un fiesta que los hiciera quedarse en el castillo, no habían muchos alumnos. Remus vio como un chico de tercero bajaba las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicos con cara de preocupación y su baúl a rastras. Al parecer se había quedado dormido y que iba retrasado para el tren. Luego de reírse de la situación, el chico subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación donde estaban Sirius y James envolviendo regalos de Navidad.

- Lunático, ayúdame con esto o Lily recibirá el regalo peor envuelto de la historia – le rogó James muy concentrado en una caja.

- Ya te he dicho que es mejor envolverlo con magia, Cornamenta – le comentó Remus sacando la varita y agitándola – _"Involvere"_

La pequeña caja se elevó al igual que el papel verde que James doblaba hace unos instantes y rápidamente quedó perfectamente envuelta en el papel.

- Ahora es si este año Lily aceptara tú regalo o te lo tirará por la cabeza – río Remus sentándose en su cama.

- ¿Remus? – preguntó picadamente Sirius sacando la mirada de su ya envuelto regalo - ¿Qué haces con una bufanda de otra casa?

- Me la prestó una chica cuando fui a dejar a Theo a los carruajes – respondió sonrojándose Remus – pero luego no la encontré para devolvérsela.

De inmediato Sirius y James se miraron y se lanzaron sobre su amigo para molestarlo por la chica con frases como: "Luni tiene novia", "¡Como has crecido libito!" o "Ya era hora, hombre". Empezaron a hacerle cosquillas y Sirius se transformó en perro para lamerle la cara, ya que sabía que su amigo lo odiaba.

- ¡Ya basta, Canuto! – le gritó Remus entre las risas de las cosquillas de James - ¡Que ni sé su nombre!

Los chicos pararon de molestar a Remus y se sentaron uno a cada lado del chico.

- ¿Te diste cuenta, Cornamenta, qué no negó que era su novia? – preguntó con voz de bebe Sirius.

- Ya chicos, ni siquiera la conozco – se defendió el aludido quitándose los pelos de pelo de la túnica.

- El pequeño Lunático a sido flechado, no ha negado que la chica le gustó – se burló James apretándole los cachetes y recibiendo un gran golpe en la cabeza de parte de Remus. – Crecen tan rápido.

- Miren, que no me gusta, no es mi novia y solo me pasó su bufanda – dijo seriamente Remus – no sé ni su nombre, ni en que año está, ni nada y cuando la vea le devolveré la bufanda y listo.

- Que pena – dijo James agachando la cabeza haciendo algo parecido a un puchero – Yo quería una cuñada nueva, que ya me resigne con tener una de parte de Sirius o de Peter.

Sirius le lanzó una almohada a James que le llegó en la cara.

- Mejor vayamos a almorzar – dijo Sirius – Me muero de hombre.

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras, no había nadie en los pasillos, más algunos fantasmas que hablaban sobre la navidad. Ya era tarde así que al llegar al Gran Comedor no se encontraron con nadie, ni con nada de comida, así que tuvieron que ir a las cocinas para que los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts les dieran algo de comida. Cuando ya saciaron sus estómagos y Sirius se hubiera llenado los bolsillos de galletas que una elfina le había preparado mientras comían, se fueron a la sala común, donde se encontraba Lily Evans escribiendo una carta.

- Evans –gritó Sirius sentándose justo al lado de la pelirroja revolviéndole el cabello - ¿galleta?

- Black, sinceramente, si no fuera porque estoy muerta de hambre – dijo la chica dejando de escribir y tomando la galleta que le ofrecía el chico – nunca aceptaría una galleya y más te vale que no tengan ninguna poción.

- Calma Evans, si las acabamos de sacar de las cocinas - comentó Sirius mientras reía de la pelirroja que comía tantas galletas como le cabían en la boca - ¿Acaso no almorzaste, que tienes tanta hambre?

- Me quede escribiendo unas cartas para mi familia y se me pasó la hora del almuerzo - explicó la pelirroja – y ahora no puedo terminar estos estúpidos deberes de transformaciones.

- Vaya, Lily – dijo James sonriéndole - ¿Tú llamándole estupido a algo referente a los estudios? – James recibió la mirada asesina de Lily – Esto es extraño, Lunático, pellízcame.

Todos miraron a James como si estuviera loco y Remus se reía de la conversación, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar casi amistosamente a Lily con sus amigos, al final terminó pellizcando fuertemente a su amigo más que nada por vengarse de las cosquillas de hace una hora.

- Es oficial, este día es extraño – dijo como anunciando un decreto en el ministerio – primero Remus llega con una bufanda de Hufflepuff, dando a entender que se a enamorado de una chica y segundo, Lily aun no me a corregido, golpeado o castigado por llamarle por su nombre de pila.

- ¿Te enamoraste? – saltó Lily un tanto celosa - ¿De quién?

- No le hagas caso – dijo Remus – solo me prestaron una bufanda.

- ¿Y es guapa?

- Lily, no empieces tú también – rogó el chico – Estos dos ya me han molestado toda la mañana y para la información de los tres – Remus los miro con cara desafiante - no me gusta ella, no sé ni quien es y solo la buscaré para devolverle la bufanda.

- Se alteró – informó Sirius a Lily bajando la voz pero aun dejando que todos lo oyeran – eso significa que esta muy interesada en la chica.

Remus suspiró sabiendo que ni James, ni Sirius, iban a desistir de molestarlo, así que no le quedó más remedo que escucharlos hablar con Lily sobre los deseos de que él tuviera una novia.

- Veras Evans, como ya sabes el pequeño e insignificante problema peludo de nuestro amigo – le dijo Sirius a la chica con voz de saber todo en el mundo – y como últimamente se han hecho tan amigo, sabrás su obstinado deseo de no tener novia.

- Creo que te entiendo, Black – río Lily mientras pensaba que estaba loca por conversar con estos dos chicos – se cierra al amor.

- ¡Exacto! – exclamó James – No sabes lo frustrante que es ver las cientos de chicas que lo persiguen y que el no acepte a ninguna.

- ¿Cientos de chicas? – repitió Lily mirando a Remus sabiendo que estaba pensando en el beso que se habían dado en su casa – Debo admitir, que las comprendo, si es tan encantador.

- No te propases con mi amigo, Lily, que algún día serás mi esposa – le corrigió James.

Remus se quedó viendo como Lily golpeaba, gritaba y perseguía a un alegre James que corría por toda la sala común saltando los obstáculos que Sirius le ponía con su varita, como un sillón en medio del camino o crear posas de agua para que se resbalara. No podía creer que Lily estuviera con ellos, jugando con ellos, porque ya hace unos minutos había dejado de perseguir a James para vengarse y había empezado a perseguirlo solo por diversión. Todo estaba cambiando y no solo lo pensaba por Lily, sino que hasta Theo se había enamorado de Sirius. Quizá eso le faltaba a su vida, un poco de cambió, olvidarse de las cosas que habían pasado y enfocarse en el presente. Obligarse a cambiar.

- ¡Te atrape, Potter! – gritó la pelirroja mientras lo arrinconaba y le apuntaba con su varita – Ahora repite conmigo "No me voy a casar contigo"

- Lo siento, pelirroja, pero no me gusta mentir.

- Eres irremediable – dijo chica guardando su varita y alejándose del chico para volver en sus cartas.

- Querrás decir, irremediablemente encantador – corrigió James colocándose tras el sillón leyendo lo que ella escribía – Los siento Lily, pero estas equivocada en el punto tres y en el seis. – Lily miró hacía atrás con cara de odio - ¡No me mires así! Además estamos de vacaciones, no deberías estar haciendo deberes.

- Es verdad Evans, deberías divertirte un poco – dijo Sirius que estaba jugando con unas pelotas de metal.

- Ya, no sé que les pasa que estan pegados a mi, por qué no van a molestar a otra persona – allegó Lily un tanto desesperada.

- Si no te das cuenta – dijo Remus – al parecer somos lo únicos Gryffindor en Hogwarts.

Lily miró alrededor y por primera vez en todo el día se había dado cuenta de que estaban completamente solos, de seguro iba a ser la peor Navidad de todas.

- Hablando de quedarse – agrego Sirius - ¿Y tú por qué te quedas?

- Porque mi familia salió a ver a la horrible familia del prometido de mi hermana – bufó Lily dramatizando la situación – abandonando a su querida hija menor, ¿Y ustedes?

- El sauce boxeador me espera en Navidad – comentó Remus cabizbajo – será luna llena.

- Mis padres están visitando a unos tíos en Francia – contó James – y como aun no vuelven preferimos quedarnos aquí.

- Y yo, desde el verano pasado que vivo en la casa de los Potter – relató Sirius sonriente y orgulloso – así que siempre paso las navidades aquí.

- ¿Por qué vives con Potter? – preguntó Lily intrigada por la forma en que el chico había dicho las cosas, cualquiera que dejara a su familia por lo menos se pondría algo triste.

- Me tuve que escapar de casa, porque estaba harto de mi casa – dijo Sirius reclinándose en el sofá – Verás, mi familia está un poco chalada y son unos obstinados en todo eso de la pureza de la sangre. Así que como no pensaba igual que ellos y como además me hacían la vida imposible desde siempre y en especial desde que fui elegido Gryffindor, me fui, me desheredaron y los Potter me acogieron.

Lily quedó impactada, todo calzaba, recordaba que el chico tenía un hermano pequeño, que creía que estaba en cuarto año, Regulus Black, era todo un Slytherin, desde su actitud arrogante, hasta la cara sombría, era muy distinto a Sirius, quizá este si era arrogante y superficial, pero no tenía esa cara malvada, de querer hacerle daño a cualquier persona que se le cruce por el camino. El chico siempre sonreía y aparentaba tener la mejor vida de todas. Quizá si la tenía, tenía su perfecta vida con sus amigos.

La pelirroja se disculpó dejándolos solos, por mucho que se había divertido persiguiendo a Potter y hablado con ellos, no podía dejar de sentir que ella no era parte de ellos y además no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada por las miradas de Remus y las sonrisas de James Potter.

- Evans, está cambiada – comentó Sirius mientras sacaba unas cartas de sus bolsillos y comenzaba a repartirlas.

- Si, pero me agrada – agregó James.

- A ti no solo te agrada, Cornamenta, tú babeas por ella – se burló Remus.

- Deberíamos hacerle algo para Navidad.

Remus y James quedaron viendo a Sirius con cara de sorpresa, su amigo estaba proponiendo hacer algo para alguien con la cual no quería ni acostarse, ni que eso le traiga algún beneficio.

- ¿Qué? – saltó Sirius al ver la cara de sus compañeros – será la única mujer en la torre, además que estará sola, imagínate que nosotros ni somos sus amigos.

Los chicos aun no podían creer que Sirius se estuviera poniendo en los zapatos de otra persona y que esa persona sea Lily Evans, la causante de la mayoría de los castigos de los chicos. Cuando al fin se convencieron de que Sirius hablaba en serio, los otros no tardaron en apoyarlo, aunque eso era de esperando, uno era amigo de la pelirroja y el otro haría cualquier cosa por darle un beso. Dejaron el tema de lado, diciendo que en algún momento de la semana iban a planear alguna sorpresa, por ahora solo querían salir al patio a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Los chicos se abrigaron y salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts que estaban todos cubiertos de una blanca nieve, habían muy pocos alumnos, vieron que al parecer habían dos chicos conversando mientras hacían ángeles en la nieve y unos cuantos alumnos caminando y jugando con la nieve. Remus se quedo viendo a la gente, esperando encontrarse con la chica que le había prestado la bufanda, pero no pudo fijarse demasiado porque Sirius le tiró una bola de nieve en plena cara.

Remus agarró una bola y como estaba cerca de la luna llena, tenía tanta fuerza y tanta velocidad que no tardó en hacer caer a Sirius.

- No se vale, Lunático – alegó Sirius – estamos cerca de la luna.

- Y tú de por si eres más grande que yo, no alegues y acepta tu derrota – gritó Remus tirándole más bolas de nieves que llegaban al pecho del chico.

James fue más astuto y se quedo haciendo muchas bolitas de nieve que luego, con magia, elevo para que golpearan a sus amigos. Y así pasaron toda la tarde, tirándose bolas de nieves, comiendo las galletas que aun quedaban y hablando de ideas para hacer alguna travesura navideña. Ya a la hora de la cena y al ver que muchos alumnos ya no estaban afuera, los chicos se metieron en el castillo, se secaron con magia y entraron en el gran comedor.

James coquetamente se puso detrás de Lily que ya estaba sentada y le tapó los ojos.

- Potter, déjame en paz – bufó la chica.

- ¿Ves? Si hasta reconoces mis manos, Lily – dijo James sacando sus manos, sentándose a su lado y comiendo lo que había en la mesa.

- Yo que tú salgo con él – recomendó Sirius haciéndose el inteligente – es eso o soportar que te lo pida hasta que salgas de Hogwarts.

- Corrección – dijo James – lo haré hasta que acepte alguna invitación, sea ahora a los dieciséis, como sea a los ciento treinta años .

Lily se reía de todo lo que estos dos revoltosos decían y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que James le había dicho al final de la fiesta de Navidad. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarían, pase lo que pase, sentía que James la iba a cortejar toda su vida. La chica se quedo mirando a Remus que no había dicho nada en toda la cena, estaba mirando hacía las otras mesas.

- De verdad te gusta – le dijo la chica a Remus quien se sobresaltó – dime quien es.

- Que no me gusta, solo quiero devolverle la bufanda – regañó Remus, que miraba la mesa de los tejones, pero no encontraba a la chica de aquella mañana. – Y además no está.

Remus terminó de comer, cuando estaba cerca de la luna llena intentaba comer lo más posible, aunque no tuviese hambre, porque así tenía fuerza y sus transformaciones no eran tan dolorosas.

Al terminar de cenar los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala común y por el cansancio del día se fueron a acostar de inmediato y así pasaron los días, envolviendo regalos, hechizando una decoración navideña que saltara y gritara cuando alguien lo tocara, yendo a Hogsmeade y jugando en la nieve. Todo esto hasta que llego la mañana del viernes, todos los regalos que habían comprado y envuelto, además de los de las familias, habían aparecido mágicamente bajo el árbol que los chicos habían preparado en la sala común.

Al bajar Sirius y James, fueron directo a la enfermería, sin ir hacía el árbol, a ver como estaba su amigo, habían estado con el en la noche y por lo menos sabían que no había tenido una transformación tan dolorosa y al verlo en la cama también se fijaron que esta vez no se había arañado profundamente en ninguna parte.

- Chicos, el señor Lupin debe descansar – les dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras buscaba un ungüento para Remus.

- ¿No podemos llevarlo a la sala común un poquito? – rogó Sirius con su sonrisa encantadora – Es que es navidad.

Luego de un largo rato de conversación con la enfermera, donde le halagaron incluso su nuevo corte de cabello, pudieron llevar a Remus que aun dormía a la sala común. Lo cargaron en una camilla mágica que flotaba, así que no les fue difícil llegar a la señora gorda, aunque si les costó bastante lograr meter la camilla por el agujero. Cuando estuvieron frente al árbol, con la camilla ya en el piso, Sirius le gritó a Lily que bajara.

La pelirroja somnolienta y con el pijama mal abrochado bajo a regañadientes hasta que se encontró con un gigante árbol de navidad en medio de la sala común y se despertó completamente al ver la camilla de Remus en medio de la sala común.

- SI, cambiamos el árbol que generalmente ponen, era muy pequeño para nosotros – comentó Sirius con un poco de arrogancia – Feliz Navidad.

Así los tres se dijeron Feliz navidad y se propusieron despertar al licántropo dormilón, al principio le movieron un poco el cuerpo pero no paso nada, luego le dieron palmaditas en la cara y ya cuando Lily les dijo que no podían hacer más que quizá el chico en verdad necesitaba descansar, James le tiró agua al chico haciendo que se despertara inmediatamente.

- ¡QUÉ RAYOS! – gritó Remus – James Potter, te mataré

Remus tomó su varita de la vieja túnica que llevaba y se secó con magia para luego notar que no estaba en la enfermería, sino que se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Vio como Lily, James y Sirius le sonreían y le deseaban una feliz navidad. Remus emocionado no pudo evitar que una lagrima de emoción y felicidad rodara por su mejilla.

- No seas niña y abramos los regalos – se burló Sirius yendo al pino hermosamente decorado y tomando los regalos – Este no es mío, ni mío, ah este si es mío.

Sirius abrió el paquete de pergamino y mostró su contenido, era un gran pedazo de carbón.

- Mi familia aun me manda regalos para la navidad – comentó Sirius – cada año recibo lo mismo de ellos.

Lily no pudo evitar reír del enorme pedazo de carbón que había recibido Sirius. La chica tomó los regalos que decían su nombre y los abrió, el primero era un gran paquete que tenía una túnica de invierno que en la capucha tenía una aplicado en piel, su hermana y Vernon le habían regalado un broche para el cabello y Mary le había regalado una pluma de águila preciosa. Con el regalo de Remus se río bastante porque la caja tenía los calcetines que le había prestado y además un par extra que eran peludos y se movían solos. El profesor Slughorn le había dado pequeñas botellas con diseños para las pociones, unos parientes lejanos le habían dado muchos chocolates y el regalo de Marcus ni se dignó a abrirlo. Vio que aun le quedaban dos regalos, uno de Sirius y otro de James.

- Espero este año no me tires por la cabeza – dijo tiernamente James al ver que veía su regalo.

- Solo por este año, Potter – sonrió la chica

Primero abrió el de Sirius que era una pequeña botella de perfume que olía bastante dulce, Lily le agradeció y abrió el regalo de Peter, es una pulsera, Lily se asusto un poco porque se veía costosísima, pero luego reflexionó y pensó en que no creía que Potter hubiese gastado tanto en un regalo. Era plateada, delgada y delicada, con unas pequeñas piedras verdes incrustadas, notó que la cajita venía con una pequeña carta, pero cuando intentó leerla James la detuvo sonrojado diciendo que mejor la leyera sola.

- Pues yo también les tengo regalos – dijo Lily levantando regalos desde el árbol – la verdad no sabía bien que darte a ti Black.

Sirius abrió la bolsa y saco un paquete de barajas de cartas autobarajables, Sirius las abrió rápidamente, le gritó gracias a la pelirroja y empezó a ver como las cartas comenzaban a revolverse solas. Todos rieron mientras veían como Sirius volvía a tocar una y otra vez su nueva baraja para que se revolviera. Lily le entregó su regalo a Remus, era un termo de no más de veinte centímetros, pero que según Lily podía contener hasta cinco litros de liquido. En ese mismo instante, aun en cama, Remus probo el chocolate caliente que ya tenía el termo.

- ¿Y el mío? – preguntó James con un puchero.

Lily rodó los ojos como signo de reprobación y le pasó un gran paquete. James rompió como un niño de cinco años la envoltura del regalo para encontrarse con una caja blanca. Al abrirla James salto de alegría.

- ¡Un Gorro Mexicano! – saltó James mientras se lo probaba, parecía todo un niño.

- Aun me siento mal por quemar el anterior – reconoció Lily – Y vi este en una de las tiendas de Hogsmeade, así que te lo compre.

Pasaron el día probando sus nuevos regalos, aunque lamentablemente tuvieron que devolver a Remus a la enfermería, así que Lily se encargo de ser la que pudiera las reglas entre las peleas de James y Sirius. Lily debía admitir que lo estaba pasando de maravilla, era la primera navidad que no tenía que lidiar con Petunia y su odio infinito a la magia y cualquier cosa que se le pareciese, quizá no estaba con sus padres, ni tampoco estaba con Mary, pero aunque no lo iba a reconocer, le facinaba la manera de ser de los merodeadores.

Esa día en vez del festín de navidad en el comedor, Sirius, James y Lily se fueron a compartir con Remus una modesta cena navideña, ya que no querían que comiera solo. Al terminar, Lily los dejó solos, pues Remus debía ir al sauce boxeador para su transformación, así que fue a la vacía sala común, las otras casas tampoco tenían muchos alumnos, todas las familias intentaban mantener lo más cerca de sus hijos desde que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado apareció.

Lily subió a su habitación y miró sus regalos, en especial la pequeña caja con la pulsera que James le había regalado. Sacó la joya y la examino, parecía de plata pura, pero aun no podía creerlo ¿Quién gastaría tanto en solo una compañera?. De repente, Lily recordó la carta que venía con el regalo.

"_Lily, _

_Elegí este brazalete solo para ti, al verlo, pensé inmediatamente en tus encantadores ojos que me vuelven loco. Este brazalete es como una promesa: te prometo que luchare siempre por tenerte a mi lado, aunque me digas cien veces no._

_Espero te guste o que por lo menos no me lo lances por la cabeza. _

_Te quiere_

_James"_

Lily se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada y sonreía como tonta, lo cual no podía ser, no podía estar sonriendo por un tonto, porque eso era Potter, un tonto, engreído y seductor. El muy descarado le había dicho que la quería y ella pensaba que eso era imposible, ni siquiera la conocía de verdad, ni sabía de donde venía, ni le gustaban las mismas cosas, debía hablar con el chico.

En un ataque de decisión, la pelirroja decidió ir a hablar con James, ya debía estar junto con Sirius de vuelta en la sala común, no podían tardar tanto en ir a dejar a Remus. Al bajar se encontró con una tibia pero vacía sala común, así que descaradamente subió las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos y abrió la puerta. Nuevamente se encontró con el lugar vacío.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, ya que se imaginó que estaban haciendo alguna travesura, los esperaría en la sala común y hablaría con James. Pero luego olió algo fétido, eran los calcetines sucios de Sirius, toda la habitación estaba desordenada igual que aquel día que había visto a Potter desnudo. ¿Por qué se le venía precisamente "eso" a la cabeza?. Se dispuso a ordenar la habitación, le hizo la cama a James y a Sirius, recogió la ropa sucia y sacó unas manchas que habían en el piso, se dispuso a limpiar las ventanas pero se quedó pegada viendo la luna llena, era tan hermosa, pero ya no podía verla de manera romántica, ni como algo que le subiera el animo, pues por muy bella que fuese, al mirarla, veía las cicatrices de Remus.

Lily se dio cuenta que esa habitación era la única que tenía la vista hacía el sauce boxeador, la de ella daba al lago y había que esforzarse mucho para ver el sauce. Recordó cuando un niño casi se mata jugando en el ahora calmado árbol, siempre había pensado que aquel árbol era demasiado peligroso pensando que en el lugar habían alumnos de tan solo once años y ahora pensaba en Remus como aquel rudo sauce era una de las pocas razones que permitían que su amigo estudiara en Hogwarts.

De pronto vio que el árbol se estremecía, se sorprendió al ver que de el salía James que había paralizado el sauce. ¿Acompaño a Remus mientras era un hombre lobo? A pesar de saber que eran grandes amigos, le parecía imposible, demasiado peligroso. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio que un perro salía del tronco del árbol, seguido por Remus, el hombre lobo. Lily se asustó, James estaba en peligro, iba a correr en su búsqueda a avisarle a alguien de lo que estaba pasando, no iba a permitir que a James le pasara algo, pero seguido de la aparición del hombre lobo, vio como James se transformaba en lo que desde la altura supuso era ciervo. Y los tres seres se alejaban del sauce y se dirigían al bosque prohibido desapareciendo de la vista de la pelirroja.

Lily se sentí en la cama de James, sabía que era la de él por qué ya había estado ahí antes. Se tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón mirando el techo de su cama con doseles. ¿Cuántas sorpresas tendrían esos chicos?, un hombre lobo, unos animagos, ¡Porque era obvio que lo eran! Y si lo eran, debían estar ilegales, hace poco había visto la lista donde leía el nombre de su profesora, podía contar con una mano los animagos de aquel siglo. ¿Debía entregarlos?, era peligroso que sacaran a Remus del sauce boxeador, algún alumno chistoso se le puede ocurrir dar un paseo nocturno y de repente encontrarse con un hombre lobo, podía morir o contaminarse con la sangre de un hombre lobo. Lily se quedó pensando un poco más en la situación, podía llegar a ser peor, este riesgo que estaban corriendo, le podía costar a Remus su estadía en Hogwarts. No podía delatarlos, era claro, pero tampoco podía permitir que siguiera pasando.

Animagos ilegales, no podía dejar de pensar en lo peligroso que aquello era, pero lo increíble que debía ser, ahora entendía por qué las preguntas en aquella clase. ¿Hace cuanto que serían animagos? Hace mucho, pues ahora los nombres que a veces les escuchaba decir tenían un poco de sentido. Canuto, un perro, Black. Cornamenta, un ciervo, Potter. Lunático, un hombre lobo, Remus. Y por último estaba Pettigrew, no recordaba bien el nombre que le decían, pero recordaba que decía gusano, ¿Acaso ese chico se transformaba en un gusano?, un gusano no era un animal, ni siquiera era vertebrado, ¿un animago podía convertirse en insecto?, y la hermana de este también debía ser una, aunque nunca le había escuchado un sobrenombre. Lily tenía tantas dudas, tanta curiosidad por entender que pasaba por la cabeza de aquellos chicos, se quedó pensando en como iba a encarar la situación, si en verdad lo iba a hablar con ellos para que no arriesgaran a Remus o si, simplemente, iba a olvida lo que había visto. La segunda opción le parecía completamente imposible, no podía quitarse de la cabeza sus dudas, siguió pensando y pensando, hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo.

**oOo**

Quién lo diría, mis vacaciones se atrasaron nuevamente y como había avanzado mucho, pensando que no podría avanzar en la playa hice este capítulo

Me dejó bastante satisfecha debo decirlo, más de lo que esperaba y espero a ustedes les haya gustado también

Quiero recordarles que este año no había casi ningún alumno en Hogwarts, pues la mayoría de las familias querían estar unidas en un momento tan tenebroso como el que vivían

Espero sus comentario y agradezco a los lectores que me animan a seguir escribiendo con sus magnificos comentarios

Recen porque al fin pueda ir de vacaciones a algún lado, que no quiero seguir encerrada aquí

**Simona**


	28. Pacto

Capítulo 27: Pacto

Sirius y James estaban cubiertos por la capa invisible de este último, nadie debía notar que no habían dormido en sus camas, menos que estaban con Remus en su periodo lobuno y siendo honesto, si los encontraban paseando a las seis de la mañana por los pasillos del castillo, dudaban que alguien les fuera a creer que se habían levantado temprano para madrugar y aprovechar el día. Llegaron a la sala común cansados y con algunos rasmillones causados por su noche con Remus, quien aquella noche se encontraba algo adrenalínico y corría más rápido de lo acostumbrado. Se quitaron la capa y se tiraron en los sillones, se sentían demasiado agotados como para subir las, según ellos, demasiado empinadas escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

- Deberíamos ir a dormir – comentó Sirius.

- Podemos dormir aquí – sugirió James mientras se recostaba entre los cojines.

- No querrás que Evans te vea así – le intentó convencer su amigo.

- Tienes razón, pero están tan lejos – se quejó James levantando la mano como si eso lo fuera a levantar y teletransportar mágicamente a su cama.

Luego de un buen rato y muy somnolientos, Sirius y James subieron las escaleras lentamente, abrieron la puerta de su habitación y fueron directamente a sus camas, sin darse ni cuenta de lo extrañamente limpio que estaba todo. Sirius quedó dormido apenas su cuerpo tocó el colchón de su cama, pero James se llevó una gran sorpresa, se había tirado fuertemente en su cama, cayendo en algo que no parecía un colchón, es más ese algo había gemido fuertemente y se había levantado. No podía creerlo, había aplastado a Lily Evans, ¿Qué mierda hacía Lily Evans en su cama?, no quiso ni descubrirlo, se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

- Potter, despierta – dijo Lily luego de despertar y recordar el por qué estaba en aquella habitación – necesito hablar contigo.

No importase lo que hiciera, ni zamarrearlo, ni tirarle agua, ni tirarle el pelo había funcionado, parecía que James estaba en un coma profundo. Se le quedó mirando y notó las marcas en su cara, estaba todo rasmillado y sucio, se dio vuelta y examinó a Sirius quien estaba en las mismas condiciones. Sea lo que fuera que hicieran con Remus, no lo hacían solo por diversión.

Lily vio la hora en el reloj que estaba en una de las mesas de noches, eran recien veinte para las siete de la mañana y no podía negar que tenía mucho sueño, se iba a ir a su habitación, pero en verdad quería hablar con los chicos, así que tapó a James y a Sirius, les limpió la cara y se recostó en la cama de Remus.

James fue el primero en despertar más menos a las doce del día, algo había pasado en su cabeza, soñó que Lily estaba en su cama durmiendo juntó a él y nunca le había parecido tan real, giro hacía la izquierda y luego a la derecha, pero no vio a la chica en su cama, se sacudió la cabeza retándose por pensar que aquel sueño había pasado de verdad. Se asustó al notar que en el cubrecama había finos cabellos rojos, debía estar loco.

El chico se incorporó y vio la habitación, ¿Por qué estaba todo tan ordenado?, recordaba haber visto un montón de calcetines de Sirius tirados justo donde ahora estaba pisando y juraría que cerca de la puerta, había una mancha morada de cuando habían jugado con tinta de pulpo chino.

Miró a Sirius, siempre dormía más que todos y no lo iba a despertar luego de la agotadora noche que habían tenido, se dirigió al baño, pero antes notó que la cama de Remus estaba desordenada, se acercó para ver que pasaba y fue ahí cuando se convenció que debía estar loco, Lily Evans dormía angelicalmente entre las sabanas de Remus. Quería despertarla, pero no estaba seguro si fuera lo correcto, en eso momento sentía que no estaba seguro de nada, ni siquiera de si estaba soñando o si alguien lo había hechizado.

- Potter – susurró entre sueño Lily haciendo que James se fijara más en ella – perro… afuera … animagos… peligro… ¡NOOO!...

El chico estaba pálido y no podía mover ningún músculo, no podía creer lo que la pelirroja estaba diciendo en su sueño, ¿acaso sabía que ellos eran animagos?. Estaban fritos, confiaba en exceso en ella, sabía que nunca revelaría la situación de Remus, pero sabía que también que era muy apegada a las reglas. Muy pronto dejarían de ser animagos ilegales y serían expulsados de Hogwarts, eso era seguro.

James se quedó mirando a la chica, estaba pensando en borrarle la memoria, pero no podía, no era justo. Borrarle la memoria alguien es como quitarle parte de lo que es. Él mismo se metió en el lío de la animagia y debía afrontar las consecuencias. Lily pronunció más palabras sin hilo de conexión y comenzó lentamente y con algo de dificultad a abrir los ojos

- Bueno días, pelirroja – saludó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Bueno días, Potter – contestó Lily casi automáticamente, en seguida Lily de dio cuenta donde estaba y por qué estaba allí, abrió sus ojos como platos gigantes y se incorporó rápidamente avergonzada – Te explicó en un momento el por qué estoy aquí, Potter.

- No te preocupes, Evans – la calmó James pensando en lo encantadora que se veía – de seguro hay una gran excusa para eso, ahora simplemente descansa.

- Creo que será mejor que vaya a mi habitación – dijo apenada Lily, pero luego recordó lo que había visto en la noche desde la ventana y había recordado como James había llegado y la había aplastado – No mejor me quedó, creo que necesito hablar contigo.

James se sentó junto a la muchacha y se acomodí las gafas redondas.

- Soy todo oídos – le dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa.

Lily un tanto temerosa, no sabía como empezar, tampoco sabía bien lo que quería saber, le dijo a James lo que había visto en la ventana y que había descubierto que ellos eran animagos. Le explicó también que no los iba a delatar, que no podía arriesgar a Remus así y que por lo mismo pedía que ellos mismos decidieran parar con sus juegos nocturnos. Luego de un tiempo, en que James reflexionó lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, se acercó más a la chica y le tomó las manos.

- Verás, Evans – comenzó jugando con las manos de la chica, estaba muy nervioso – no creas que nosotros no pensamos igual que tú, sabemos que es peligroso, sabemos que arriesgamos no solo nuestra expulsión, sino también que arriesgamos la vida de otros alumnos, pero nosotros decidimos esto hace mucho tiempo, somos animagos no por diversión – Lily sintió como la manó de James temblaba – decidimos serlo por Remus.

- Salen a jugar al bosque prohibido, no me pidas que apruebe esto.

- No Lily, calmamos a Remus en sus transformaciones – le corrigió firmemente el chico – como humanos no podemos ayudarlo, pero como animales, él nos entiende y nosotros a él. Lo calmamos y hacemos de sus noches algo más que dolor.

Lily quedó en silencio, era cierto, ellos se arriesgaban no por diversión, sino que para proteger a su amigo. Ella lo cuidaba en las mañanas luego de las transformaciones, pero ellos arriesgaban su vida por cuidar a Remus.

- Evans, necesito que me prometas que no sabes esto, no se lo cuentes ni a Sirius, ni a Remus, ni a nadie – pidió con pena James.

- No puedo, debo hablarlo con Remus.

- Por favor, Evans, entiende. Él aun siente culpa de que nos hayamos arriesgado con la animagía de pequeños por él, imagínate si sabe que alguien lo sabe y que ahora podemos ser expulsados. – Lily no dijo nada y James la miró por primera vez a los ojos, él los tenía llenos de lágrimas – Lo siento, Evans, pero por el bien de Remus, por mucho que te quiera, si crees que no puedes guardar este secreto, tendré que borrarte la memoria.

No podía creer que lo que le estaba diciendo a la persona que amaba, porque en verdad la amaba. Había decidido que no podía borrarle la memoria, amenos de que ella acceda a hacerlo.

- ¿Hace cuánto que son animagos?

- Lily, por favor, no preguntes nada más, porque no voy a responder – le cortó James mientras derramaba una lagrima, sin que su expresión seria cambiara – Te quiero Lily, pero debes prometer que no harás más preguntas y que no comentaras esto con nadie.

- Yo … - Lily miró al chico con más curiosidad, casi nunca tenía esa mirada sería y esas pocas lagrimas que le corrían, frías y sin debilidad, lo mostraban como el hombre maduro que siempre le había alegado que no era - … te lo prometo.

- Ninguna palabra – le recordó James mientras le daba la mano en señal de pacto.

- Ninguna palabra – repitió la pelirroja.

Se quedaron mirando un momento y Lily se fue sin decir ninguna otra palabra a su habitación.

**oOo**

Increíblemente mis vacaciones se han alargado, aun sigo en la playa y en la diversión, pero me conseguí una internet móvil, para subirles este pequeño capítulo

gracias por los neuvos lectores y ya regresaré para subir más capítulos, pues tengo que pasar el 14 de FEbrero con mi novio, así que volvere antes del lunes

les recuerdo nuevamente que todo lo que escribo está basado en JKRowling, no quiero demandas, porque no recibo ni un peso por escribir

**Simona**


	29. De esperanzas y desesperanzas

Capítulo 28: De esperanzas y desesperanzas.

Lily se la pasaba evitando a Sirius, Remus y en especial a James. Este último era el único que sabía que ella se había enterado del verdadero y gran secreto de los merodeadores.

- ¿Remus? – preguntó Sirius mientras comía una tostada con mermelada de naranja - ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Evans?

- No tengo idea desde Navidad que no la veo, se la pasa en su habitación – respondió el aludido – me tiene algo preocupado.

James miraba su cereal y jugaba con él rogando que sus amigos no le preguntaran nada, ya estaba lo suficientemente deprimido por haber retado a Lily sin que esta tuviera verdadera culpa, ¿Pero que debía hacer?, no podía arriesgar a sus amigos, ni siquiera por la persona que más amaba en la vida. Le dolía verla en el pasillo evitando su mirada, había avanzadazo tanto en su relación con la pelirroja y ahora no solo había vuelto a lo de antes, incluso preferiría pelear con ella, a que esta lo evitase a toda costa, era como si le tuviera miedo.

- Ella es – dijo de repente Remus sin que sus amigos entendieran – la chica de la bufanda – explicó apuntando a la mesa de Hufflepuff, específicamente a un grupo de chicas.

Remus había pasado todos sus desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, esperando a ver a la chica para devolverle la bufando, pero nunca la vio, quizá porque como merodeador no siempre iban comer al gran comedor, sino que se la pasaban paseando por el castillo y yendo a las cocinas cuando les diera hambre. Y cuando ya se había resignado y había comenzado a pensar de que la había soñado o que era un espejismo, aparecía, ahí estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica sin nombre.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Sirius a James.

- No lo sé – negó el chico, mirando descaradamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff – pero una de las compañeras de ella, es Anilda Furg, esta en el club de Slug, es la hija de la editora de "Corazón de Bruja" y la otra es Jen Johnson, a quien tú ya conoces obviamente.

- ¿Por qué debería recordarla?

- Canuto, ¡Ella fue tu novia! – le reprochó James con risa – no sé como recuerdas tu propio nombre, Canuto.

Sirius intentó hacer memoria, Jen, si no mal recordaba era la morena o quizá la rubia, no estaba seguro, tampoco le importaba mucho, nunca había durado más de tres semanas con alguien, así que se olvidaba rápidamente de sus conquistas.

- Pues, por lo menos ahora sabemos en que año está, Lunático – le dijo James – si es compañera de Anilda y de Jen, debe ser de quinto.

Remus se disculpó, se levantó de la casi vacía mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió a la mesa de lo tejones. Miró a la chica que había conocido el día que había ido a dejar a Theo, estaba igual, la cabellera café oscura, sus ojos brillosos, la piel blanca y casi transparente y los labios rojos, con la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto, ¿Cómo era posible que en los casi seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts, nunca la había visto?.

Se acercó al grupo de chicas, tres exactamente, Jen, Anilda y la desconocida.

- Disculpa – dijo Remus un tanto avergonzado por ni siquiera saber el nombre de la chica a quien le había tocado el hombro – este, yo, quería devolverte tu bufanda.

- Hola – saludó con una gran sonrisa la chica, pero luego – ¿Y la bufanda?

Que tonto había sido, tanto que había buscado a la chica y había dejado la bufanda en su habitación y ahora ni sabía que decirle.

-Este, yo, eh, no te he visto desde ese día, así que la tengo en mi habitación – el licántropo no sabía qué más decir y lo peor era que nadie decía nada más – Si quieres te la voy a dejar a tú sala común, aunque necesito saber tu nombre.

- Matilda Greywood – dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos sonrojada ante los cuchicheos y sonrisas de sus amigas.

- Yo soy Rem…

- Remus Lupin – interrumpió la misma Matilda sobresaltando al chico – Si no supiera tu nombre no sería de este colegio, ¿no crees?.

- Claro – Remus se sentía un imbécil frente a la chica.

- Si quieres te acompaño luego de comer a buscar la bufanda – se ofreció la chica – para que no debas ir a nuestra sala común.

- Esta bien – asintió Remus – te veo luego de comer mis cereales.

El chico le sonrió a las tres chicas y se dio media vuelta, escuchando el cuchicheo que se había armado no solo entre ellas, sino que también entre diversos grupos de la sala común, ¿De cuándo su vida era tan importante para el resto?, debía admitir que siendo parte de los Merodeadores era como si él mismo se lo hubiese buscado.

Remus llegó donde sus amigos que jugaban a lanzarse bolitas de chocolate a la cara usando catapultas construidas con cucharas.

- Luego de comer mis cereales – repitió Remus sentándose - ¿Habrá algo más estúpido que decir eso?

- Claro que si – comentó James ajustando su catapulta – esta Canuto, obviamente y todo lo que le digo a Evans.

- ¡Hey! No soy estúpido – saltó Sirius recogiendo con la mano unas bolitas de chocolate y lanzándolas con su brazo, dando justo en la cara de James. - ¿Y como se llamaba?

- Matilda – respondió Remus – nos veremos luego de que coma mis cereales.

- Te gusta – le codeó James recibiendo la mirada asesina de Remus – hablo en serio, lunático, actúas igual que yo con Evans.

Remus analizó la situación, hace días que no pensaba en Lily, que no recordaba su dulce beso, que no la extrañaba, ahora en su cabeza había aparecido una sonrisa, una bella sonrisa de una quinceañera y James tenía razón, ya había dicho una estupidez, al igual que su amigo con la pelirroja. ¿Cuánto te demoras en olvidar a alguien y pensar en otra?. Quizá lo que le dijo Lily era verdad, ellos solo eran grandes amigos y ese sentimiento se había confundido con amor.

- No me gusta – cortó el licántropo obviando sus pensamientos – ya les dije que solo le devolveré su bufanda.

- Ya comente tus cereales, galán – le regañó Sirius – que tu damisela te espera en la entrada.

Remus casi se atragantó con sus remojados cereales, se limpió la boca y se levantó seguido de sus dos amigos. En la entrada se encontraba Matilda, pequeña y con una sonrisa que parecía que nunca se le borraba del rostro.

- Discúlpalo por la demora – dijo Sirius – eran demasiados cereales.

Luego de presentarse, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor en completo silencio. Sirius, quien no aguanta no poder decir nada, le hizo una seña a James para que entendiera que era mejor dejarlo solos.

- Espero no les moleste, pero Sirius no soporta el silencio, así que nos iremos a molestar a alguien – explicó James con una encantador sonrisa – nos vemos luego, Luni.

En seguida, ambos se largaron por un pasillo oscuro charlando sobre una broma espectacular hacía Quejicus, mientras Remus y Matilda subían unas de las miles escaleras para llegar a la sala común.

- Son chistosos – comentó la chica – siempre pensé que eran arrogantes.

- ¿Y por qué eso? – preguntó Remus intrigado.

- Jen, la morena que estaba junto a mi – explico Matilda - siempre habla de Black como un idiota, arrogante y sin sentimientos.

- Suele causar esa impresión en las chicas – comentó Remus riendo – pero en el fondo, si obvias lo irresponsable y no tomas en cuenta lo descarado, es un gran chico.

No se dijo nada más en el camino, Remus miraba al frente, pensando en algo que pudiera decirle a Matilda, pero todo lo que pensaba le sonaba soso y estúpido.

- Espérame aquí, que voy a buscar la bufanda – le pidió Remus mientras entraba por la señora gorda, que se había enfadado por que había un alumno de otra casa – vuelvo en seguida.

En la sala común se encontró con Lily, la iba a saludar pero esta al verle cambió de posición dándole la espalda, debía hablar con ella para saber que era lo que le pasaba, porque algo debía estar pasando para que de la nada se comportara así, pero en ese momento no, debía ir a buscar la bufanda, ¿Dónde la tenía?. En la habitación buscó en su baúl, pues ahí era donde el lo había guardado, pero no estaba. No estaba bajo la cama, ni sobre ella, ni en el baño, ni en el escritorio. Por fin encontró la bufanda amarilla con negro en la ropa sucia de Sirius.

Bajó por las escaleras y notó que la pelirroja ya no estaba, se propuso hablar con ella esa misma noche y salió por el compartimiento de la sala común.

- Lo siento, no la encontraba por ninguna parte – se disculpó el licántropo – pero aquí esta.

- Gracias – agradeció Matilda tomando la bufanda y colocándosela alrededor del cuello – nos vemos luego, Lupin.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Hey! – le gritó el chico para detenerla - ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de almuerzo? Digo, como para

- Oh, lo siento – dijo la chica al darse vuelta para ver al chico – pero le prometí a una amiga ayudarle con unos asuntos.

- Ya veo, entonces, nos vemos – se despidió Remus pidiéndole a la señora que lo dejara entrar.

- Pero mañana estoy libre – terminó la chica – te espero después de almuerzo en el Hall de entrada.

Sin decir nada más siguió caminando mientras desaparecía de la vista de Remus, quien entró por la señora gorda y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- Lily – Llamó Remus desde el inició de las escaleras – Lily, necesito hablar contigo.

Luego de un buen rato llamando a la pelirroja y sin recibir ninguna respuesta, se fue a su habitación y sacó la escoba de Sirius, bajo nuevamente, y voló sin problemas hacía la puerta de la chica.

- Vamos, Lily, se que estas ahí – le gritó desde su escoba y golpeando a la puerta - si no me abres, entraré yo.

- No estoy de humor, Remus – se oyó de detrás de la puerta – tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿En vacaciones? – dijo abriendo la puerta sin el permiso de la pelirroja – Tenemos que hablar.

Lily estaba en posición de indio sobre su cama, leyendo un pesado libro. Su vista era hacía el chico que acababa de irrumpir en su habitación, lo miró unos segundos y volvió a concentrarse completamente en el grueso libro.

- Quiero estar sola, Remus, por favor – le rogó la pelirroja – sal de aquí.

El chico se bajó de la escoba de su amigo, caminó hacía Lily y se sentó a su lado, se quedó ahí viendo si la chica reaccionaba o por lo menos se dignaba a mirarlo, pero no pasó nada, ella hacía como si no existía.

- Lily, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, Remus, ¿Qué podría estar pasando? – respondió la chica sin desviar la mirada del libro

- Déjame ilustrarte, Lily – le dijo el chico – pasamos una grandiosa navidad, nos juntábamos todos los día y de repente, dejaste te hablarnos, nos esquivas y te encierras en tu habitación.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, en serio, Remus.

- Acabas de admitir que si te pasa algo.

- Como odio que hagas eso – río la chica apenada – pero en serio, no es nada, solo quiero estar sola.

- Dejaste de vernos el último día de mi transformación – comentó el chico – ¿Tiene eso algo que ver?

Lily no sabía que decir, no podía decirle a Remus lo que pasaba, porque Potter tenía razón, si le decía que había descubierto que sus amigos se convertían en animales, iba a sentirse mal por el riesgo que ellos habían tomado por él. Menos podía decirle que lo encontraba reprochable, irresponsable y peligroso. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo para siempre, si más que mal era su amigo y aunque llevaban muy poco siéndolo, sentía un gran cariño hacía él.

- Mira, Remus, sé que he estado rara – admitió la chica inventándose alguna mentira creíble sobre su comportamiento el último tiempo – la verdad es que me ha dado un poco de pena no pasar las fiestas con mi familia, estoy algo preocupada por ellos con todo lo que está pasando y ellos no saben nada – mintió la chica – si hasta me he pasado todos estos días escribiéndoles cartas.

- Si te sentías así debiste haberme dicho, no es bueno encerrarse y pasar las vacaciones sola – le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ya no había razón para evitarlos, si le daba un poco de miedo la situación, había aceptado bastante bien la condición de hombre lobo de su amigo, pero aceptar la animagia ilegal no era tan fácil. Pero debía admitir que lo hacían para ayudar a Remus y al parecer era una gran ayuda.

- Te prometo que desde ahora volveré a ser la de antes – prometió la chica – pero no me obligues a estar con Black y Potter.

- Pero no te prometo que ellos no te busquen – bromeó el chico – Ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Vamos a Hogsmeade? – sugirió la chica – quiero salir del castillo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, la pelirroja espero que Remus devolviera la escoba de su amigo y salieron del castillo, hacía Hogsmeade. En los días de vacaciones, tenían permitido ir cuando quisieran, siempre y cuando le informaran a algún profesor, premio anual o prefecto. Llegaron a Hogsmeade rápidamente, el día no estaba tan nevado, fueron a las tres escobas a comer algo a modo de almuerzo para luego seguir caminando por el pueblo.

- Aquí es – dijo Remus mientras se sentaba en un tronco seguido por la pelirroja – la casa de los gritos.

- Una vez Mary me retó a pasar el cerco, pero no pude – relató la chica – me acerque y empezaron los gritos desgarradores. Así que salimos corriendo.

- Dumbledore hechizó el lugar, para que hubiesen gritos cuando alguien se acerque – explicó Remus – aunque claro que todas esas historias de gente torturada son mentiras, la gente inventa muchas tonteras.

- ¿Nunca haz dañado a alguien?

- Una vez, casi lo hago – dijo cabizbajo – Fue una broma de Sirius, no pensó que llegaría tan lejos, fue una suerte que James se enterara de lo que pasaba y lo salvó.

- Severus.

- Si, además de los chicos, Theo y tú, Snape sabe mi secreto, aunque lo descubrió de la peor forma. Luego de esa transformación pensé en irme del colegio, pero los chicos me convencieron de quedarme.

- Y por suerte lo hicieron – sonrió la chica – Mereces como cualquiera de nosotros, estudiar y ser un gran mago.

- Luego veremos si podré trabajar con mi condición – dijo el chico mirando la casa de los gritos.

- Ya veremos si logramos sobrevivir a quién-tú-sabes – agregó Lily - ¿Quieres volver?

- Vamos a comprar chocolates y volvamos al castillo – sugirió el chico – James y Sirius ya deben estar preguntándose que he estado haciendo con Matilda.

- ¿Matilda? – preguntó Lily mientras volvían al pueblo.

- La chica de la bufanda – explicó el chico – al fin la encontré y le devolví, al fin, su bufanda.

- ¿Y te gusta? – preguntó Lily codeándolo.

- Quién sabe – insinuó Remus.

Era la primera vez que decía casi abiertamente que quizá, si le gustaba la chica de la bufanda, y ya no encontraba muchas razones para negarlo, tampoco la amaba, ni sentía cosas increíbles con ella, pero no iba a negar que

- Mi Remus está enamorado – bromeó Lily saltando por la nieve – y se casarán, tendrán hijitos y yo seré la madrina de alguno.

Lily se fue molestando a Remus por todo el camino, planeó la primera cita, el día de san Valentín e incluso se declaró la planificadora de la boda, aunque paró cuando este le dijo que el se haría cargo de la boda de ella y su amigo James. Llegaron a las tiendas, donde Remus pudo comprar una cantidad exorbitante de chocolate.

- El chocolate me hace feliz – comentó Remus mientras miraba las vitrinas de la tiendas y le daba un pedazo a Lily – me calma cuando me siento un poco lobuno.

- A mi me engorda – comentó riendo la pelirroja – pero me encanta.

Se iban a dirección al castillo, cuando Remus se detuvo a arreglarse los cordones de los zapatos y en ese momento miró hacía atrás. Era Matilda caminando con un chico comiendo grageas de todos los sabores. El licántropo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, Lily nunca se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y siguieron al castillo comentando las propiedades supuestamente mágicas del chocolate.

- ¡Evans! – gritó Sirius cuando los dos entraron a la sala común – al fin te dignas a pasar tiempo con nosotros.

- No lo pude evitar Black, por mucho que me desagrade, debo convivir con las únicas tres personas, aparte de mí, que están en la torre – respondió la pelirroja.

James no hizo ningún comentario, fingió que debía mandar una carta urgente a sus padres y subió a la habitación. Aun no se sentía bien con Lily, quería darle todo el cariño del mundo, pero sentía que cada vez que lo hacía, algo salía mal, no quería caerle a los ojos y ver la misma cara de miedo que vio en su habitación, quería que ella fuese feliz por encima de todo.

James comenzó a escribir a sus padres, al principio era solo para distraerse, pero luego se dio cuenta que hace mucho que no los veía y que los extrañaba, siempre se había preocupado por ellos, lo tuvieron a una alta edad y por lo mismo ahora, cuando James tenía dieciséis, sus padres no eran tan jóvenes. Les preguntó como estaban las cosas en los viajes y en casa, les relató algunos sucesos en Hogwarts y les comentó que con Sirius tenían planeado si o si volver a casa para las vacaciones de semana santa y que por lo mismo no debían viajar. Les pidió que se cuidaran y les dijo que los quería muchísimo. Luego de terminar la carta, subió a la habitación y le ató el pergamino a su lechuza, no sin antes darle algo de comer. Vio desaparecer a su parda lechuza en el cielo y bajó las escaleras encontrándose con una solitaria Lily Evans.

- Fueron a buscar comida – informó Lily – dijeron que volvían en un segundo.

- Lamento que no hayas pasado unas tan grandiosas vacaciones, por mi culpa – dijo james sentándose a su lado – no debí … tú sabes, retarte por descubrir sobre nuestra animagia.

- Potter, solo tratabas de proteger a tus amigos, no te preocupes – le reconfortó la pelirroja – además, debo admitir que no lo he pasado mal.

Lily le dio una palmadita en la espalda y James pudo notar que llevaba el brazalete que le había regalado. Recordó que le había escrito a la chica _Este brazalete es como una promesa: te prometo que lucharé siempre por tenerte a mi lado, aunque me digas cien veces no._

- Evans, mañana es el último día de este año – le comentó el chico - ¿crees que en este nuevo año aceptarás salir conmigo?

- No lo creo, Potter, por lo menos ya no eres tan molesto como antes e incluso ya no me dices por mi nombre de pila.

- Es un avance – sonrió el chico coquetamente.

- No saldré contigo, Potter – le recordó la chica – porque no quiero salir contigo y punto.

- ¿Entonces por qué llevas el brazalete que te di? – preguntó James haciendo sonrojar a la chica – Si lo usas es por algo.

- Porque es hermoso – reconoció la chica avergonzada – pero no te debiste haber molestado tanto, soy solo una chica.

James miró a la chica a los ojos y se arrodilló ante ella.

- Lily Evans – dijo suavemente el chico – tú no eres solo una chica, yo… - James no pensaba correctamente, estaba actuando más por instintos – yo siento que te …

- No digas nada – le paró Lily algo asustada, dejando a su compañero con las palabras en la garganta – por favor, no digas nada más, Potter. Tú ni me conoces como para pensar si quiera en que sientes algo por mi.

James agarró la pequeña mano de Lily y la puso sobre su fornido pecho, haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera el fuerte tambor en el que se había convertido el corazón del chico. Lily se quedó paralizada mientras sentía los fuertes y rítmicos latidos, no tardó en notar como su corazón comenzaba a latir igual de fuerte que el de James y como sus mejillas se calentaban y se ruborizaban.

- No me digas que no puedo sentir algo por ti – le pidió James mirándola fijamente actuando igual que antes más por instintos que por algo racional – te juro que he tratado de comprender que me pasa, porque siento todo esto por ti, pero ¿sabes?, me gusta sentir esto y voy a luchar hasta que me aceptes.

Se quedaron en silencio, James aun arrodillado frente a la pelirroja y la chica con la mano en el pecho del chico, solo podían escuchar los latidos de los dos corazones, hasta que Lily sacó la mano al escuchar que alguien entraba por el orificio de la sala común y James se levantaba para sentarse en un sillón distante, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido.

- Miren lo que nos han dado los elfos – dijo fuertemente Sirius colocando una bandeja de plata con sándwiches sobre la mesa de la sala común, mientras que Remus repartía botellas de sumo de calabaza.

Los cuatro comieron animadamente mientras hablaban de las clases que se venían, las pruebas para la licencia de aparición, los partidos de quidditch y de que harían para celebrar el nuevo año.

- A todo esto – dijo James – ¿Y cómo te fue con la chica esa de la bufanda?

- Bien – respondió Remus fingiendo que no pasaba nada malo – ya le devolví su bufanda.

- ¿Y no se verán de nuevo? – preguntó Sirius – se veía interesada.

- No lo creo – respondió Remus pensando en que dijeron que se iban a ver al día siguiente – sinceramente no me interesa mucho salir con nadie.

- Y yo que pensaba que al fin tendría una cuñada – comentó James – aparte de la hermana de Evans, obviamente.

James esperaba recibir un golpe o un reto de la pelirroja, pero para su sorpresa, esta solo se ruborizo. Quizá este nuevo año si iba a lograr conquistar a su pelirroja.

**oOo**

Aun de vacaciones me robe la internet de alguien y les pude subir este capítulo, debo decir, que ya tengo listo el capitulo 29

que es un capítulo que me emociona demasiado y según yo causara sensación

Les cuento que en mis vacaciones estoy viviendo junto a un puma suelto, así que tengo prohibido salir de noche al patio

Espero sus comentario y les deseo lo mejor en estos días

**Simona**


	30. Fuegos Artificiales

Capítulo 29: Fuegos Artificiales

Remus era el único que se había dignado a levantarse aquel día, la excusa de Sirius y de James era que como era el último día del año debían guardar energías para celebrar en grande en la noche. Lily tampoco quiso bajar a almorzar, se quedó escribiendo una carta a sus padres para desearles un feliz año nuevo y decirles lo mucho que los extrañaban. Así que solo figuraba Remus en la gran mesa de los leones de Hogwarts, comiendo un exquisito pastel de carne, mientras lo hacía tiraba miradas a la mesa de Hufflepuff y se decepcionó al notar que Matilda no estaba almorzando.

Terminó su plató y se levanto para dirigirse a la sala común, era realmente obvio que la chica no estaba interesada en él y que probablemente se haya olvidado que le había dicho que se juntaran allí, en el Hall de entrada, luego del almuerzo.

Lupin – le llamó la voz de Matilda – al fin terminas de almorzar.

Remus miró para ver a la sonriente chica apoyada en una de las columnas del Hall, muy abrigada y con la bufanda amarilla y negra que representaba a su casa.

- Pensé que no vendrías – reconoció el chico.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Remus dudó en responder, así que solo se encogió de hombros y le indicó que caminara juntó a él. Se fueron en silencio por el pasillo caminando lentamente.

- Por cierto, llámame Remus - pidió el chico rompiendo el hielo.

- Esta bien, si quieres, puedes llamarme simplemente Matilda – comentó la chica mientras subían por una escalera.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó Remus, lamentando que como había creído que ella nunca llegaría, no había pensando en qué podrían hacer.

- No lo sé – dijo la chica – caminemos por el castillo.

Y así ambos, vagaron tranquilamente por los pasillos, conversando temas bastante frívolos, que qué querían hacer al salir de Hogwarts, que materias les gustaba e incluso hablaron de comida. No abordaron nada intimo, comenzaron a reírse de alguna de las bromas que él y sus amigos habían hecho en los últimos años.

- McGonagall ya se cansó de castigarnos, así que ya no nos hace mucho – comentó el chico mientras le explicaba como la profesora les había descubierto hechizando unos lavabos de los baños de las chicas.

- Y yo que no he hecho nada en mis cinco años aquí – se lamentó la chica.

- No creo que quieras ser conocida, por hacerle bromas al resto – le comentó el chico mientras le ofrecía un chocolate.

- Por lo menos te conocen – dijo la chica – apostaría que ni siquiera te habías fijado en mí antes.

Tenía razón, a lo largo de su estadía en el colegio nunca había visto a Matilda, aunque claramente se arrepentía de nunca haberse fijado en ella, porque resultaba que se tenían una muy grata conversación.

- No conozco ni a la mitad del colegio – reconfortó Remus – además que soy demasiado despistado. Además igual tienes a tus amigos como todos – le recordó – tus amigas con las que estabas en el comedor y además ayer te vi en Hogsmeade con alguien.

Se quedaron conversando de más frivolidades, comiendo chocolate y mirando por los ventanales del castillo, era un día bastante calmado, no habían nubes de invierno, no nevaba, pero aun así, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, era un día perfecto.

- ¿Y por qué te quedaste en Navidad aquí? – preguntó Remus mientras subían una nueva escalera.

- Nuestros padres están haciendo unos trabajos para el ministerio en Dinamarca – contó la chica – y sinceramente no nos gusta nuestra abuela, está algo chiflada. ¿Y tú?

Remus se quedó pensando en una buena excusa, no podía decir que sus padres estaban de viaje, pues el era de una familia humilde. No tenía idea que decir.

- Con Sirius y James, decidimos quedarnos, teníamos algunos planes para navidad.

- Mira la hora – exclamó la chica al ver su reloj – ya casi es hora de cenar, será mejor que vayamos al gran comedor.

- Te pasa por no almorzar – comentó Remus mientras se daban medía vuelta para volver al gran comedor.

- ¿Precisamente donde estamos? – preguntó la chica.

Habían subido y bajado escaleras, caminado por pasillos, abriendo y cerrando puertas que incluso Remus, que como Merodeador podía jactarse de conocer todo el castillo, estaba perdido. Se miraron y rieron de la situación, usaron las varitas para iluminar el camino, ya que ya estaba oscuro y se demoraron alrededor de veinte minutos de darse cuenta que estaban en el ala oeste del castillo y que solo debían bajar unas cuantas escaleras para volver al gran comedor.

Entraron juntos riendo por haberse perdido en el colegio, acción que no se vio desapercibida por nadie del colegio, todo el gran comedor los observaban y no era por nada, era Remus Lupin, uno de los codiciados del colegio, pero visto como el menos alcanzable, pues nunca había aceptado salir con ninguna chica que se lo proponía.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y cada uno fue a su mesa. Matilda tuvo que afrontar varias preguntas de sus amigas, algunas tan alocadas que no podía ni entender como se las habían imaginado y Remus simplemente llegó para que Lily le tarareara la canción nupcial y Sirius lo felicitara.

- Dejen sus bobadas – alego Remus – solo conversamos, nada más.

- Si y no te la llevaste a ningún pasillo oscuro a hacer tus travesuras – bromeó James para luego susurrarle al oído para que Lily no escuchara – lo vimos en el mapa.

- ¡Solo nos perdimos! – reclamó Remus – se los juro.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Un Merodeador perdido en este castillo? – le preguntó Sirius impresionado – Remus estás perdiendo el toque.

Toda la cena se centro en molestar al pobre Remus, quien pensaba a sus adentros que mal que mal, nada había pasado entre él y Matilda, solo una agradable conversación y la verdad es que tenía miedo de que llegara a algo más. ¿Tendría que contarle su secreto?, además ella podía salir herida y también él, se sentía un cobarde, por sentir que no debía llegar más con la chica, por él dolor de luego perderla, no se iba a engañar, lo más probable era que luego de un tiempo, terminaran. ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Solo fue una agradable conversación.

Al terminar la cena, Albus Dumbledore informó a los alumnos que a las doce, le recomendaba a los alumnos ver por las ventanas de sus habitaciones, pues como era tradicional, se lanzarían fuegos artificiales para recibir el año nuevo y además les recordó a los alumnos o mejor dicho a los merodeadores, que este año, no fueran a despertar a los profesores a las tres de la madrugada para desearles un feliz año nuevo.

- Igual McGonagall estaba feliz de vernos – se defendió Sirius cuando estaban caminando hacía la sala común.

- Debemos recibir este año, mejor que él anterior – decidió James – ahora que tengo un nuevo gorro mexicano.

Los tres chicos y Lily entraron por la señora gorda y se sentaron en los sofas, conversaban de planes, como hacer una fiesta en la sala común, ir a vagar por todo el colegio para ir a molestar a algunos alumnos, o ir a una fiesta de año nuevo en Hogsmeade, opciones que Lily rechazo de inmediato. Al rato llegaron algunas lechuzas.

- Dos son mías y otra es para James – informó Lily luego de recoger las cartas y darles algo de comer a las lechuzas.

James tomó la carta que iba dirigida para él, era un sobre verde con dibujos que se movían y al abrirla, salíeron como chispas de colores que no quemaban. James leyo la carta y les dijo que era de sus padres deseando un feliz año nuevo que esperaban que estuvieran bien y que pronto les llegarían regalos de los viajes que estaban haciendo. También le pedían encarecidamente a Sirius y James que no obligaran a Remus a hacer alguna locura, ni menos que incendiaran el castillo o cometieran demasiados crímenes, o por lo menos que no lo hicieran mientras ellos no estaban en Gran Bretaña.

- Siempre piden lo mismo y por alguna razón nunca le hacemos caso – río Sirius.

Los chicos se quedaron conversando y ríendo, sobre los alocados planes que tenían para esa noche, mientras Lily leía sus cartas, una era de su familia, aunque suponía que era solo de sus padres y no de Petunia. La segunda carta era de Mary.

"_Lils:_

_Espero no estés muy aburrida en el castillo o que esos tres no te esten acosando demasiado, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, hoy vamos con mis primos a un pub, aprovechando que por alguna razón extraña hoy esta muy despejado y no hay mucha nueve. El próximo año, me debes prometer que si tienes que quedarte en el castillo, te vienes con migo para las fiestas. ¿ya?. _

_Espero pases un gran año nuevo, conversamos cuando vuelva. _

_Mary"_

"_Lily: _

_Hijita, me alegro que lo estés pasando bien, lamentamos mucho que este año no pudieras viajar con nosotros para el año nuevo, la casa se ve muy vacía sin Petunia, que está en la casa de Vernon y sin ti. Con tu padre invitamos a unos amigos para salir en la noche, creemos que vamos a ir a ver los fuegos al parque o quizá vayamos a cenar a algún lugar. _

_Que tengas un maravilloso año nuevo con tus amigos, aprovecha de salir y pasarlo bien ahora que no tienes clases._

_Recuerda que te amamos muchisimo_

_Te extrañan_

_Tus padres_

_P.D.: Mandale saludos a Remus de nuestra parte" _

Lily se emocionó al leer sus cartas, le gustaba el castillo, pero era inevitable extrañar a su mejor amiga y a sus padres, pero ellos tenían razón, debía divertirse un poco pues ya iban a comenzar las clases.

- Chicos – les dijo a los tres muchachos que conversaban animadamente – quiero salir a Hogsmeade para año nuevo.

La información dejó atónito a los tres, la perfecta prefecta iba a romper reglas por diversión.

- ¿Estas segura, Lily? – preguntó Remus.

- Si, ya van a partir las clases, y creo que necesito algo de diversión y locuras – dijo la pelirroja – Y quién mejor que ustedes para hacerlo.

- ¡Reunión de Merodeadores! ¡AHORA! – gritó Sirius a lo que los tres chicos se juntaron y conversaron bajito para uqe Lily no los escuchara – Digo, no estoy en contra de incluir a Evans, pero ¿Cómo iremos sin que nos descubran?, no vamos a contarle ni de la capa de invisibilidad, ni del pasadizo a Honeydukes.

- Yo Figo que la mejor forma es ir por Honeydukes y que hagamos que prometa que no se lo diga a nada – dijo Remus – pero la capa no, puedes ir ustedes en ella y yo ire con ella por separado y así no se entera de tú secreto, Cornamenta.

- Yo voy con ella, y ustedes van con la capa – planeó James – soy más rápido y si nos atrapa puede fingir que como prefecta me vino a atrapar por salir de noche. Sería más creíble que decir que dos prefectos salen para una guardia en noche vieja.

- Ejem – Lily hizo un sonido con la garganta para llamar la atención de los chicos - ¿Tan difícil es decidir si salir conmigo?, Si no quieren no voy.

- ¡No! – negó James – No es eso, si estamos planeando como salir.

Sin más le dijeron que iban a hacer, iban a ir en parejas, cada pareja formada con un prefecto, por si los atrapaban. Le vendarían los ojos para que no supiera donde estaba el pasadizo secreto.

- Yo voy con Black – informó la pelirroja asombrando nuevamente a todos – Si no puedo ir con Remus, elijo a Black, para que Potter no sienta que lo estoy eligiendo.

- Como quieras – sonrió Sirius para luego mirar a su amigo – si no te molesta, Cornamenta.

- Para nada – respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.

Y si más los chicos y Lily subieron a sus habitaciones a arreglarse. Lily se puso vaqueros desgastados ajustados, una camiseta blanca, un polerón con escote en v, de color verde oscuro y una botas de invierno gruesas para protegerse del frío. Se metió al baño para soltarse el cabello que tenía tomado en un tomate y se puso brillo en los labios, salió tomo su capa y una bufanda y bajó a la sala común, donde ya estaban Remus, Sirius y James, los tres muy guapos y abrigados.

- Vámonos, pelirroja, nosotros iremos primero – dijo Sirius indicándole que saliera por el agujero.

Caminaron cuidadosamente por los pasillo, al parecer Filch no estaba vigilando, porque no se encontraron con él en el camino, aun así Sirius llevó a Lily por caminos más largos, pero más seguros, estaba todo bien oscuro y silencioso, se encontraron con Nick Casidecapitado quien les dijo que Filch estaba en su despacho, pero que McGonagall estaba caminando por los pasillos.

- Es hora de vendarte, pelirroja – le informó Sirius amarrando la bufanda en los ojos de la chica – ten cuidado.

Lily caminó cegada y un tanto confundida, pues Sirius le hacía dar vueltas innecesarias, para que nunca encuentre el pasaje a Hogsmeade. Cuando llegaron Remus y James ya estaban ahí, pues podían caminar libremente con la capa de invisibilidad. Con cuidado James bajo por la joroba de la estatua, para recibir a la vendada pelirroja, que Sirius y Remus pasaban por el orificio.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos, pelirroja – le dijo James mientras le quitaba la bufanda y le indicaba con una antorcha en la mano que siguiera caminando – por aquí.

Caminaron bastante hasta que llegaron a la bodega de la tienda de dulces, no tuvieron problemas al salir, ya que era noche vieja y ya pasada las diez de la noche, por lo que la tienda se encontraba completamente vacía.

- Ya sabes, Evans – le advirtió Sirius – ni una palabra de todo esto, solo te dejamos venir porque le gustas a Cornamenta.

Conocían muy bien la tienda, Sirius sacó unos cuantos dulces de la bodega y subieron a la sala de ventas, completamente oscura, Remus le explicó a Lily que la puerta de la tienda, se abre por dentro sin problemas, pero para volverse, tendrían que abrirla con magia. Salieron de la tienda rogando que nadie pasara cerca y los viera, ya que no podían usar la capa como usualmente lo hacían. Milagrosamente, no tuvieron ningún problema para salir, así que se dirigieron a las tres escobas donde ya había gente celebrando el año nuevo.

- ¿Qué te parece tu primera vez quebrando las reglas? – le preguntó James a la pelirroja.

- Si no soy tan santurrona – se quejo Lily mientras pedía una cerveza de mantequilla para todos.

- Quizás hayas doblado un poco las reglas, pelirroja – comentó Sirius, mientras corregía el pedido al camarero que ya lo conocía, por cerveza muggle, whisky de fuego y vino de elfo doméstico – nosotros las rompemos completamente.

- Adoro como se enorgullece de eso – agregó Remus.

Tomaron una mesa, con todo lo que Sirius había pedido y vieron como la gente bailaba en la pista de baile que se había armado para la ocasión, mientras bebían los tragos tres chicas de aparentes veintes se les acercaron.

- ¿Quieren bailar con nosotras? – le preguntó una castaña con gran escote.

- Tenemos pareja – dijeron los tres muchachos al unísono divertidamente mientras abrazaban a Lily que ya tenía las mejillas tan rojas como tomates.

Las tres chicas, o mejor dicho mujeres, se marcharon un tanto enojadas y confundidas, mientras los tres chicos reían de la situación.

- ¿Por qué no fueron a bailar? – preguntó Lily avergonzada.

- Eres nuestra pareja, Evans – explicó Sirius – no te vamos a dejar solas por un trío de escotes.

- Si sé – dijo Remus a Lily – suena raro escuchar eso de Sirius, porque la verdad es que si nos ha dejado solos por algún escote.

- Además, eran unas … no se como decirlo para que suene bien – comenzó James – No sé si me entiendes, pelirroja, pero ellas son… este, ¿Cómo llamarlas? compañía pagada.

Lily se quedó comprendiendo la oración que había dicho James, mientras Remus se reía de lo ingenua que era su amiga.

- Sirius las conoce bien – agregó james – digamos que casi son amigos, por eso vinieron.

- ¡Hey! No digas esas cosas, quizá que va a pensar de mi.

- Lo siento, Black, pero no creo que eso empeoré mi visión hacía ti.

Los cuatro rieron mientras terminaban sus tragos, Lily que no estaba acostumbrada a beber y como había tomado cerveza muggle pensando que era cerveza de mantequilla, ya estaba algo mareada y sin darse cuenta ya estaba tomando whisky con Sirius.

- Salud – gritó Lily sujetando bien fuerte el vaso – Salud por mis padres que me convencieron de salir a pasarlo bien esta noche.

- Salud – gritó el resto y tomaron al seco los vasos.

- Evans se que me vas a decir que no, pero … - dijo James - ¿Vamos a bailar?

Lily dudo un poco, pero incluso su parte racional le dijo que bailara con el chico, así que aceptó y se fueron a bailar, a lo que Remus y Sirius también se levantaron, arruinando el baile "en pareja" que añoraba James. Mientras bailaban unas cuantas chicas intentaron sacar a bailar a Sirius, James y Remus, pero los tres estaban rechazaban continuamente las invitaciones, dejando celosas por Lily a la mayoría de las solteras del lugar, que no entendían como ella podía tener a tres chicos tan encantadores.

- ¡Cuenta regresiva! – se escuchó en el alta voz del lugar – ¡Todos a contar con migo!

- 10… - se escuchaba que todos gritaban fuertemente emocionados - 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Bienvenidos a 1978!

- Feliz año nuevo, chicos – gritó Lily sobre los gritos de la gente desaforada que celebraba y abría botellas – Gracias por esta noche.

Los cuatro se abrazaron mientras saltaban, James que ya no se sentía tan afectado por el alcohol que había consumido, estaba radiante, más feliz que nunca, de ver a su pelirroja, a Lily Evans, sonriendo, pasándolo bien con él y sus amigos.

- Feliz año – les decían borrachos desconocidos que los abrazaban y les comentaban de los fuegos artificiales que se veían en el cielo. – Los lanzaron desde Hogwarts.

Pasaron la noche bailando, haciendo el trencito, tomando, conversando tonteras y comiendo. Sirius y Remus que conversaban de quidditch, o mejor dicho discutían, no escuchaban entre el bullicio de la gente, lo que James y la pelirroja hablaban.

- James – habló Lily sonriendo y con los ojos algo entrecerrados – Me encantas.

- Me llamaste por mi nombre – dijo James sorprendido, para luego darse cuento de la segunda parte de lo que había dicho la muchacha y se dijo que esto no podía ser tan maravilloso, que no podía ser verdad. Así que decidió ser un caballero y calmar las cosas – Creo que has tomado demasiado, Evans.

- ¡Hablo en serio! – gritó la pelirroja mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico – lo sentí cuando te besé en la fiesta de navidad, créeme, ¡Nunca había sentido lo que senti con ella!

James no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, sabía muy bien que un borracho no mentía, pero eso significaba, que la pelirroja si sentía algo por él. Aun así, aunque fuese así, no podía hacer nada, la muchacha, había tomado tanto como cualquiera de ellos y obviamente no tenía la misma resistencia de ellos.

- ¿Quieres sentarte y hablar? – le sugirió James, pensando que era lo más sensato.

- No – respondió la muchacha – quiero estar, aquí, bailando contigo.

- Vamos, que luego te vas a arrepentir – le pidió el chico mientras la llevaba sujeta la cintura a la mesa donde tenían sus cosas - ¿Te sientes bien, Evans?

- ¡Mejor que nunca! – dijo Lily, estirando sus brazos para que luego cayeran en James, abrazándolo – Y por favor llámame Lily.

James intentó convencer a la chica de que luego iba a recordar todo esto y se iba a arrepentir de lo que había dicho o hecho, pero ella le regaño y le dijo que prefería arriesgarse a hacer lo que sentía que era correcto. Y sin más le plantó un beso, que James correspondió sin pensar. Un beso con olor a alcohol, pero aun así, dulce, suave y apasionado. Lily abrazó al chico y le siguió besando, mientras sentía como James que ya no podía contenerse y se olvidaba todo lo relacionado con no hacer nada con Lily, le tocaba la espalda con las manos. James sintió que la muchacha jugaba gentilmente con sus desordenados cabellos.

Siguieron besándose apasionadamente hasta que James volvió a la realidad, en la que Lily y él habían tomado demasiado y en la que se encontraban en un bar y no en un lugar privada. Se separo de la chica y la abrazo fuertemente, le acaricio el cabello y notó que era muy fino y suave. No podía aprovecharse de ella, simplemente no podía porque la quería demasiado.

- ¿Me quieres de verdad? – preguntó Lily sujetada en los fuertes brazos del chico y mientras se quedaba dormida.

- Claro que si, Lily – le susurró al oído James – Más que todo Hogwarts, más que toda la magia del mundo, más que a nada.

James sentía como a Lily se quedaba profundamente dormida en su regazo, y él no podía ser más feliz, acariciando el suave cabello pelirrojo de la chica, mientras le susurraba cuanto la quería.

- Fue mucho para ella, ¿no? – dijo Sirius que se acercaba junto a Remus a la mesa.

- Demasiado – susurró James sin dejar de acariciar a la chica.

- Ya son las tres, es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí – informó Remus tratando de enfocar su vista para ver la hora en su pequeño reloj.

James le puso a Lily, quien aun dormía, su capa para poder salir, Remus y Sirius, salieron primero, mientras James cargaba a Lily en sus brazos, para llevarla al castillo sin tener que despertarla.

- Se ve tan tierna dormida – comentó fuertemente Sirius mientras caminaban hacía Honeydukes – uno ni se imaginaría de lo chillona que es en realidad.

Remus se encargo de abrir la puerta de Honeydukes, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, y Sirius y James, que cargaba a la pelirroja, entraron rápidamente a la tienda, bajaron a la bodega ubicada en el sótano y entraron por la rampilla por el pasadizo que daba a Hogwarts. Caminaron lentamente, cansados por la agotadora noche de año nuevo que habían vivido.

Al llegar al fin del pasadizo, Sirius ayudo a sacar a Lily sin despertarla y caminaron por los fríos y desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al fin a la entrada de la sala común.

- Espinacas revueltas – dijo Remus a la señora gorda que estaba dormida.

- ¡Otros más! ¿Acaso no saben que hora es? – preguntó histérica la señora gorda mientras abría la puerta que llevaba a la sala común – No me despierten más.

Los chicos riendo, pues siempre la señora gorda los trataba asó, pasaron con cuidado de no despertar a Lily que aun estaba en los brazos de James. Pero al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con que no estaban solos, sentados estaban Albus Dumbledore y la profesora Minerva McGonagall sentados en el sillón.

- Buenas noches, chicos – dijo Albus seriamente.

Los tres chicos se miraron asustados, James dejó a Lily con cuidado en el sillón y la tapó con su propia capa. Los chicos comenzaron a imaginarse que era lo que había pasado, ¿por qué estaban ahí el director y la subdirectora?, no era la primera vez que salían del castillo, pero era imposible que los hubiesen descubierto. ¿Los iban a expulsar?, ¿Venían a atraparlos con las manos en la masa?

- Sea lo que sea que hicimos, sepan que Lily no hizo nada – dijo James asustado – por favor no la castiguen por nuestra culpa.

- Chicos, no estamos aquí por lo que sea que hayan hecho esta noche – dijo la profesora McGonagall sería pero con la voz algo entrecortada – necesitamos hablar con la señorita Evans.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Remus imaginándose porque un profesor estaría en la sala común buscando a un alumno a altas horas de la madrugada.

- Chicos será mejor que vayan a dormir – informó McGonagall – en la mañana hablaré con ustedes sobre esta noche, no les quitaré puntos hoy.

- Minerva, creo que estos chicos puedes ayudar a la señorita Evans, creo pertinente que se enteren de lo que esta pasando – dijo calmadamente el director, mientras agitaba la varita y hacía aparecer una manta que caía sobre Lily.

- Pero, Albus – se quejó la profesora – es algo sumamente personal.

- Y por lo mismo se necesitara el mayor apoyo que podamos darle, Minerva.

James, Remus y Sirius, se carcomían por dentro por los nervios de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Qué pasaba en realidad?, por qué venían a buscar a Lily a estas horas de la madrugada. Debía ser algo sumamente grave.

- Chicos – hablo el director sn tomar en cuenta lo que decía la subdirectora – se muy bien que los tres están al tanto, como toda la comunidad mágica de que estamos siendo atacados por un mago tenebroso. – los tres asintieron – pues esta noche, a las doce de la noche en punto, ha habido un ataque de Mortífagos a una comunidad muggle. El Ministro muggle dijo a su comunidad que fue un imperfecto en los fuegos artificiales, para no levantar el pánico, pero murieron un centenar de personas y nos enteramos que entre ellos se encuentran los padres de la señorita Evans.

Remus quedó atónito, él mismo había conocido a los padres de la pelirroja, miró a su amiga, que dormía angelicalmente, sin saber la tragedia de la que se enteraría al despertar. Sirius no sabía como reaccionar, estaba entre el efecto del alcohol y el shock de la noticia, ni siquiera era un verdadero amigo de Lily, pero sentía pena y dolor. Y James solo se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, preocupado de cómo la muchacha iba a enfrentar la noticia.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? – preguntó James seriamente, sin dejar de mirar a Lily en el sofá.

- No mucho, señor Potter – respondió el director – apoyo es lo más importante. Los padres de la señorita Evans no son los únicos que fallecieron, ya nos enteramos de alumnos, hijos de muggles, que fallecieron junto a sus familias en el mismo lugar.

Los tres quedaron petrificados, por mucho que sabían de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, nunca les había tocado un caso tan cercano de muerte, hace cinco minutos, pensaban que estaban completamente seguros, por ser jóvenes, por estar en un castillo, pero ahora acababan de entender que uno no puede vivir en una burbuja, porque había mucha gente en peligro.

- Será mejor que suban a sus habitaciones – pidió Dumbledore – nosotros hablaremos ahora con la señorita Evans, no creo que nos perdone si la dejamos dormir placidamente y no enterarse de su familia.

- Quiero estar aquí – rogó James, sin seguir a Remus y Sirius que ya subían la escalera a la habitación – No la voy a dejar sola.

- Lo siento, señor Potter – lamentó el director – pero creo que será más conveniente que subas a tu habitación.

Luego de meditarlo un buen rato, James se despidió de Dumbledore y McGonagal y le dio un beso en la frente a la pelirroja. Subió las escaleras y se quedó mirando con Remus y Sirius. Ninguno dijo una palabra, se pusieron pijama, se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos, no sin antes escuchar un sollozo que supusieron que era de Lily.

**oOo**

Les recuerdo que "Esto es 1977" esta basado en la obra de JKRowling y yo, como no gano nada de nada con esto, no me demanden

Como MusicBlack95 fiel seguidora de esta historia subió un review tan pronto no me pude contener

por eso es que le subo este capitulo a menos de una hora que subí el anterior

para tranquilizar sobre el puma les digo que hay más casos de hombres matando pumas que al revés, así que estoy a salvo (o eso espero)

Sin lugar a dudas este uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito, la muerte de los Evans la tenía planeada hace mucho,

pero nunca me la imagine mezclada con el apasionado encuentro entre Lily y James

Espero les haya agradado y me manden sus comentarios, sea si les gustan o si opinan que deberían tirarme tomates

**Simona**


	31. El James de siempre

Capítulo 30: El James de siempre

Los días pasaron en Hogwarts y Peter, Theo y el resto de los alumnos ya habían llegado de las vacaciones navideñas. Las clases ya habían comenzados y ni señales tenían de Lily. Todos notaban lo mal que se veía James, no jugaba bien en su escoba, ya no conversaba como antes y ni señales de alguna broma planeada por él.

- Macdonald – llamó James por enésima vez en la semana – ¿Has sabido algo de Lily?

- Lo siento, Potter – lamentó la chica dándole una medía sonrisa – aun no sé nada, pero te aviso cualquier cosa.

James desesperado por saber algo de Lily, había comenzado a hablar más con Mary, pues sabía que si alguien en Hogwarts supiera algo de su pelirroja, sería ella. Llegaba muy temprano al desayuno esperando ver si la chica recibía una carta de la pelirroja, pero la única que recibió solo decía que estaba bien y que aun no sabía cuando volvería Hogwarts, pues tenía que arreglar muchos asuntos, por la casa de sus padres y la herencia.

- Potter – llamó Mary un martes, cuando ya Lily se había perdido dos semanas de clases – vuelve mañana a la primer clase.

A James se le aceleró el corazón con la noticia, pero aun así tenía miedo, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿Hablar con ella?, la última vez que la vio, ella le había dicho que le encantaba, no era un me gusta, no era un te quier, ni menos un te amo, pero significaba algo. Lo había besado, se había quedado dormida en su regazo, ¿Lo recordaría?, ¿Recordaría como le revolvía en cabello?, quizá ni deba hablar de aquello, sus padres habían muerto esa noche y él pensaba solo en darle un beso, debía dejar de ser un tonto.

Mary, que había vuelto a su asiento para seguir leyendo la extensa carta de su amiga, se volvió a levantar y se dirigió al merodeador.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente, mientras todo el colegio los miraban – ahora.

- Claro – asintió el chico mientras se levantaba de la mesa y seguía a la chica a fuera del gran comedor y se aseguraban de que no hubiese nada.

- Lily me mandó una carta – informó la chica seria – y te menciona, sobre la noche de año nuevo.

James no sabía que pensar, ¿Lo recordaría?, pensaría que fue un error, pensaría que él se aprovecho de ella, ¿Qué pensaría?.

- Según esto, fueron a Hogsmeade a una fiesta y pasó algo entre ustedes dos – Mary no sabía bien como decirle las cosas al chico, más que mal, ni se conocía.

- Macdonald, dime lo que quieres decirme – rogó James – se muy bien lo que paso.

- Ella no esta lista para hablar de esa noche contigo – le explicó la chica – es más, no creo que este lista para hablar con nadie de esa noche, es por eso, que te ruego que no se lo recuerdes, espera un poco, no sé… se que querrás hablar de aquello, pero hay que pensar que es lo mejor para Lily.

James se quedó pensando, eso significaba que la pelirroja si recordaba lo que había pasado, pero que lo más probable era que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- Claro, no te preocupes – dijo James – solo quiero saber si ella esta bien.

- Ella se lo está tomando bien, solo ha tenido muchos tramites que hacer – relató Mary – obviamente esta triste, pero esta bien.

- Gracias, Macdonald – se despidió el James mientras volvía al gran comedor.

El chico se sentó con sus amigos para terminar sus tostadas con huevo y les explicó lo que pasaba con Lily. Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a sus clases, Theo se separó de ellas, ya que esta en un años distinto.

- No sé que hacer, chicos – suspiró James al salir de la última clase del día – Estaba todo tan bien, ella me beso, no yo y pasa todo esto.

- Ya verás como las cosas se solucionan, Cornamenta – lo consoló Peter.

- Es increíble como cambian las cosas – comentó Sirius – el colegio esta realmente decaído.

Y era cierto, al comenzar las clases, no todos los alumnos volvieron a Hogwarts, muchos se quedaron en casa con sus padres, a pesar de que el castillo fuera el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico, las familias no querían separarse. Además que la noticia de la muerte de tres alumnos en un ataque de Mortífagos, trajo un ambiente de eterno luto, la pequeña Helen Dunks de tan solo once años y su hermano Lian Dunks de cuarto año, ambos de Gryffindor, Harry York un Ravenclaw de séptimo y cazador del equipo de quidditch de su casa y por último Lisa McKay, una joven de Hufflepuff, de tan solo trece años y que ya era conocida por sus grandes habilidades en el club de duelo. Los cinco eran hijos de muggle.

La lucha entre los alumnos también había cambiado, los Slytherin se sentían poderosos y capaces de incluso hacer daño a otros alumnos, y no era por nada, era de conocimiento publico que sus padres eran los mismos Mortifagos y que ya muchos de los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente estaban siendo reclutados por quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Nadie se sentía a salvo y temían recibir noticias de muertes de algún familiar o amigo.

Al día siguiente James se levantó muy temprano, hizo su cama, cosa que nunca hace, se fue a duchar y se vistió, miró a sus amigos, Peter estaba destapado, a pesar del frío que hacía, Remus estaba tapado completamente, por lo que ni se veía y Sirius sonreía en sueños. Bajó las escaleras y ahí vio a Lily, junto a la profesora McGonagall que la ayudaba a volver al colegio.

- James – dijo la chica sorprendida de verlo tan temprano.

- Buenos días – saludó el chico a la pelirroja y a su profesora, feliz de escuchar su nombre y no su apellido.

- Buenos días, Potter – saludó la profesora – yo ya me debo ir, cual quier cosa, ya sabe donde está mi despacho.

- Si, profesora – asintió la pelirroja mientras esta se iba de la sala común.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Lily llevaba la misma maleta que llevó para el viaje con Remus, ya llevaba el uniforme puesto y llevaba el pelo trenzado. Se miraron unos segundos, pero ninguno pudo mantener la mirada del otro.

- Yo… - tartamudeó el muchacho – lamentó lo que pasó.

- Eh… gracias – dijo la pelirroja mirando el piso y sin saber bien que decir - Será mejor que vaya a dejar mi maleta.

- Claro… ¿Te espero para desayudar? – preguntó el chico algo esperanzado.

- Lo siento, pero ya desayuné – informó la chica evitando la mirada de James – además creo que tengo mucho que hablar con Mary.

- Claro… - dijo cabizbajo James – entonces nos vemos.

James miró como se agitaba la falda de la muchacha al subir las escaleras a su habitación, oyó un gritó de emoción de Mary. Como no tenía hambre se quedó ahí sentado, viendo el fuego que ya estaba prendido, no pensaba en nada más que en Lily, lo había evitado, le dijo James, pero sabía que la chica no quería ni verlo.

Vio como algunos alumnos salían de sus habitaciones con uniforme, listos para ir a desayunar, entre ellos Theo.

- ¡James! No te esperaba aquí tan temprano – dijo la chica sonriendo – hoy es un gran día, ¿no crees?

- Claro, Theo – asintió el chico viendo que afuera se asomaban nubes negras y la nieve ya comenzaba a desaparecer, para dar paso a lluvia y vientos infernales – Como tu digas.

- Vamos, cambia esa cara de troll y vamos a comer – la chica lo levantó y no le quedó más remedio que seguirla – no creo que sea bueno esperar al resto, Remus es el único que se levanta relativamente temprano, o mejor dicho, a la hora.

Al llegar al comedor, Theo preparó muchas tostadas con mermelada, se veía más emocionada que nunca.

- No es que me moleste, Theo, pero ¿te pasa algo?

- Nada – saltó la chica sonriendo – solo soy feliz, no es un delito, ¿cierto?

- Eres rara – le dijo el chico comiendo una de las tostadas de Theo – pero me caes bien.

- Hoy llega Evans, ¿no? – preguntó la chica mientras se servía un jugo de melón – debes estar feliz.

- Ya la vi – explicó el muchacho volviendo a la depresión – y digamos que no fue un lindo encuentro.

- Ya veras como todo se arregla, James – dijo la chica dándole una palmada en el hombro – Deja que se acostumbre a que le gustes.

James no comprendía muy bien a su amiga, pero debía admitir, que sus felicidad lo hizo sentirse algo mejor. Pronto llegaron Sirius, Remus y Peter, este último aun bostezando.

- Buenos días – saludo Sirius sentándose entre James y Theo – me muero de hambre.

- Cuándo no – comentó Remus sentándose frente a los chicos y al lado de Peter, quien estaba sirviéndose jugo de Melón.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo, James decidió intentar no pensar en Lily en todo el día, pero le pareció muy complicado, ella estaba en todas clases y por lo mismo veía lo hermosa que se veía hacerse un moño loco en la cabeza, como hacía sonar la mesa con sus dedos porque no entendía la materia y como se concentraba para tener una tipografía perfecta en su pergamino.

- Remus – llamó la pelirroja luego de la segunda clase - ¿Te molestaría si me prestas tus cuadernos? Estoy completamente perdida en todo.

- Claro, aunque los de transformaciones los tiene James – explicó el chico – pídeselos y de seguro te lo pasara.

- No te preocupes, no creo necesitar ayuda en transformaciones – mintió la chica caminando hacía el gran comedor para almorzar – Nos vemos.

James se acercó a su amigo luego de ver como la chica se iba.

- No me hablará nunca más.

- Dale tiempo al tiempo, Cornamenta, solo a pasado un día.

- Soy una persona impaciente, Lunático

- Lo sé, Cornamenta, tanto como sé que llegará Canuto y nos dirá que tiene hambre – predijo Remus acompañando a James al gran comedor.

Y así tal como predijo el muchacho aparecieron Peter y Sirius corriendo, el último con la mano en el estomago gritando que si no comía en menos de cinco minuto explotaría.

Almorzaron, cenaron, durmieron, y así siguieron los días en Hogwarts, el tiempo helado y con mucho viento no impidió que Gryffindor ganara los partidos que le quedaban, aun así las jugadas de James costaron varios puntos para el equipo, en una ocasión se cayó de la escoba luego de que una bludger lo golpeara. La situación con Lily había empeorado, ya no solo ella lo esquivaba, sino que él mismo trataba de no verla, incluso en clase se sentaba muy en el frente, en el extremo izquierdo, así no veía a la pelirroja que se sentaba siempre en segunda fila, en medio de la sala. Tampoco hizo nada para el cumpleaños de la chica, a pesar que para esa fecha, acostumbraba hacer una fiesta en su honor en la cual todo Gryffindor le daba regalos, pero obviamente la pelirroja nunca iba a dicha fiesta. James había cambiado, no era el mismo, no había el día en que no recordaba aquella noche en que había besado a la pelirroja, ni había hora que no soñaba con que volviera a ocurrir, pero ya había perdido todas las esperanzas, ella nunca iba a ser de él.

Por otro lado, la transformación de Remus fue mucho más llevadera, no se hacía tantas heridas, aunque si ahora corría mucho más rápido, lo que le complicaba a Peter que tan solo era una pequeña rata, aun así Sirius, James y él, estaban muy felices por su amigo. El chico atribuía el cambio a lo feliz que estaba en el último mes, sus notas subían porque ya no se sentía tan cansado luego de su transformación e incluso había mejorado su apetito. Pero todo sus amigos sabían que el cambio era por Matilda, aunque Remus no lo aceptara, la chica lo hacía feliz, salían a conversar por las tardes, se veían entre clases y aunque no hubiese pasada nada entre ellos, todo el colegio pensaba que si.

Peter había comenzado una relación con Ann-Sally, la chica de cuarto con la que se había besuqueado en la fiesta sin prefectos, fue el chisme de la semana en Hogwarts y no había quien no hablara de ello. Además el chico se había enfocado en sacar su licencia de aparición, ya que no iba muy bien en las clases y estaba decidido a sacarlo lo antes posible.

Sirius, estaba preocupado por James, tanto así que intentó hablar con Lily, para ver si accedía a hablar con él, pero su poco tacto solo hizo que Lily se enojará con él. Además de eso, Sirius había sacado cuentas de sus gastos y dedujo que si seguía como iba, el dinero que le había dejado uno de sus parientes luego de dejar la casa de los Black, no le iba a durar más que dos años, por lo que decidió iniciar su propio negocio, ahora salía con chicas para sacarle celos a sus novios. El negocio marchaba muy bien, cobraba mucho y las chicas terminaban felices, además que los besos no estaban para nada mal.

A Theo no le hizo nada de gracia el nuevo negocio de Sirius, pero como aun no le decía nada sobre su enamoramiento, no podía ni quejarse. La chica había decidido nunca decirle la verdad a Sirius sobre los borrados de mente, había reflexionado muchisimo sobre el tema en las vacaciones y lo único que tuvo claro, es que era feliz como amiga de los merodeadores y no iba a arriesgarse a perder a sus amigos porque sentía algo por un mujeriego como Sirius.

Mary y Lily eran inseparables en ese tiempo, a pesar de tener clases distintas y de que Mary estuviera de novia con Magnus, no dejaba a Lily en ningún momento sola, en las comidas, entre las clases y en las salidas a Hogsmeade. Nunca se les había visto tan inseparables.

- Lils, no es por presionarte – le dijo Mary en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade – pero debes dejar de evitar a Potter, creo que de verdad le afecta.

Mary, al contrario de su amiga, amaba el quidditch y había ido a los partidos de Gryffindor, en los cuales notó claramente como James no tenía una de sus mejores presentaciones. Además no era necesario ir a los partidos, ya no habían bromas en el comedor, ni en clases, nada parecía estar bien en Hogwarts.

- Lo sé, Mary, pero realmente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer – reconoció la pelirroja mientras le pagaba a la vendedora sus chocolates – no sé que siento, no sé que esta bien, no sé nada.

- ¡Por Merlín que eres terca! – exclamó Mary al salir de la tienda – la carta que me mandaste decía claramente que poco más que lo amabas y ahora me dices que no sabes nada. En serio Lily, se que estás en un mal momento, no te lo niego, pero no por eso te vas a negar a vivir y amar.

- Igual, tú misma has visto como me ha ignorado – refutó la pelirroja algo acalorada – ni me habla, no intenta esas estupideces de antes, ni siquiera hizo algo para mi cumpleaños. ¿Dónde esta ese Potter que me dijo que nunca se rendiría?, de seguro ya deje de interesarle, sino ya hubiese hecho algo.

Y con eso, no se dijo más del tema, Mary no quería que Lily tuviera más problemas, pero no podía permitir que su amiga se torturara como lo estaba haciendo, quizá no le agradaba James Potter, quizá si lo encontraba un imbécil, pero no podía negar que se la jugaba por su amiga, que la amaba y que haría todo por ella, lo descubrió luego de las vacaciones, verlo preocupado por la pelirroja, preguntándole constantemente sobre cualquier noticia que hubiese.

Lily se paso todo aquel sábado en su habitación, pensando en lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga, su mayor apoyo. Quizá si estuviera siendo una tonta al obsesionarse con no acercarse a James, pero ¿qué más podría hacer?, cuando intentó un día, se acercó y sintió esas odiosas mariposas en el estomago, recordó la noche en Hogsmeade y con ello se le vino a la mente en el momento en que Dumbledore le había contado lo que había pasado con sus padres, ¿Dónde estaba James en ese momento?, ¿Dónde ha estado en todo este tiempo?, James Potter, de seguro ya no se interesa en ella.

Al otro lado del castillo, un chico corría emocionado hacía su habitación, le dijo a la señora gorda la clave, subió chocando con una alumno de primero, la escalera que daba a su pieza, abrió la puerta y despertó a su amigo.

- ¡Cornamenta! – gritaba Remus emocionado - ¡Cornamenta despierta!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó James sobresaltándose y colocándose sus gafas redondas.

- Se que no debería decirte esto, son cosas de Lily, per…

- ¿Lily? – saltó James despertando completamente - ¿Qué pasó, Lunático?, ¿Está bien?

- Nada malo, Cornamenta, cálmate – lo tranquilizó el chico – estaba comprando chocolate en Hogsmeade, ya sabes, últimamente no me duran mucho y ahí vi a Lily y su amiga Macdonald y estaban conversando de ti.

- ¿De mí?

- Si, si – aseguró Remus – lo único que te voy a decir es que, no te rindas con Lily, porque ella.

- Pero, Lunático, ¿Qué dijeron?

- No te voy a decir, pero creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes y Sirius y Peter también están preocupados y luego de lo que hoy, estoy seguro que si haces lo que debes a hacer, y vuelves a ser el James que tanto conocemos, no solo nosotros lo vamos a agradecer.

Remus no dijo más, dejó pensando a James solo en la habitación y él se fue a almorzar. James intentó entender lo que decía Remus, ¿Qué habrá escuchado que hizo que le dijera eso?. Pero eso no importaba, confiaba plenamente en Lunático, si él decía que había una buena razón debía haber, ¿cierto?. Pero qué debía cambiar, ya sus amigos lo había afrontado y dicho que no podía seguir como estaba, con pena todo el tiempo, dejando de ser el gran James Potter, uno de los líderes de los Merodeadores, ¿Pero que tenía que ver todo esto con Lily?

Al día siguiente James miró su calendario, iba a ser el día de San Valentín y por primera vez en muchos días se levantó emocionado. Había decidido cumplir lo que le había dicho a Lily el día de la fiesta del club de Slug, para él, Lily era alguien por la que valía la pena luchar y lo iba a hacer, no podía quedarse sentado esperando a Lily, él la iba a buscar por siempre. Se levantó sonriente y hambriento porque el día anterior se lo había pasado encerrado en su habitación, así que se metió rápidamente en la ducha, se vistió y se fue a desayunar sin esperar a sus amigos.

Y ahí estaba sentada junto a la alta Mary Macdonald, la chica más linda para él, Lily Evans, SU pelirroja, SU futura esposa y SU futura madre de sus hijos.

- Lily – James le tocó la espalda de Lily - ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La pelirroja se dio vuelta sorprendida de ver a James tan temprano en el gran comedor un día domingo.

- Eh, claro – respondió sonrojada Lily sin saber bien que decir - ¿ahora?

- Lily, solo quiero decirte que…– dijo arrodillándose ante la pelirroja que se sonrojaba casi hasta llegar al tono de su cabello, el chico se revolvió el cabello nervioso y siguió hablando – … sé que no es un buen momento, pero no soporto sentir que te voy a perder, quiero pedirte que cuando te sientas lista, me hables, porque … - James miró a todos lados, muchos alumnos lo veían y cuchicheaban sobre lo que estaba pasando - … Te amo Lily Evans, te amo y tal vez esta es la peor idea que he tenido, pero necesitaba que lo supieras, que te amo y que te esperaré hasta que quieras hablarme.

James se levantó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y no esperó a que la paralizada Lily le dijera algo, agarró una tostada de la mesa y se fue sonriente hasta salir del comedor, volvía a sentir que volvía a ser él mismo.

**oOo**

Feliz día de los enamorados, espero lo pasen con alguien que amen, yo volví de mis vacaciones y podré subir mucho más seguido

este capítulo lo he reescrito bastante y aunque aun no me convence completamente, tiene un algo que me agrada

gracias por los comentarios y a los nuevos lectores por sus reviews y por agregarme a favoritos

espero sigan comentando para así subir cada vez más rápido los capítulos

**Simona**


	32. Días

Capítulo 31: Días

"Lunes 2 de Enero de 1978

No puedo creer lo que esta pasando, no sé ni como escribirlo, no puedo ni escribirlo. No están, nunca más van a volver. Llevo un día en casa, se ve y se oye vacía, Tuney acaba de avisarme que debo apurarme porque ya debemos irnos al funeral.

Pensar que hoy deberían iniciar mis clases.

Lily"

"Martes 3 de Enero de 1978

Tuney se fue a la casa de Vernon y estoy sola en esta enorme casa. Se enteró de la verdad, que no hubieron fuegos artificiales averiados, sino que fueron personas, brujos los que lo hicieron, y ahora me culpa a mí. Me dejó sola luego del funeral y no puedo negarle su enojo, me gritó que era un "genocida extraterrestre" y se fue. Fuese bruja o no, esto hubiese pasado, pero siendo bruja ¿puedo detenerlo?.

Por suerte Mary me acompañó en el funeral, sentí que no conocía a absolutamente a nadie, los amigos de mamá y papá, incluso mis propios familiares, todos conocía a Petunia y a mi solo me daban el pésame, no me vieron crecer y algunos ni me reconocieron.

Por Merlín que los extraño.

Lily"

"Sábado 7 de Enero de 1978

He recibido varias cartas últimamente, Mary me ha contado lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts, pero por desgracia no tiene apuntes de mis clases, aunque la verdad no he querido pedirle a nadie sus apuntes, estoy segura que no tocaría ningún cuaderno. Recibí una carta de parte del profesor Slughorn y muchos los del club, también me escribió Remus, esta muy preocupado y no sabía muy bien que decirme, pero me mandó uno de sus chocolates. McGonagall me escribió para decirme que volviera cuando quisiera, que no me preocupara por la clases. Pero la carta que más me impactó fue la de James. Si, ahora le digo James, es más raro para mi que para cualquier otra persona, pero me siento obligada a llamarlo por su nombre luego de esa… borrachera, no puedo creer que me allá emborrachado y menos creo que me haya gustado. Es que fue algo maravilloso, nunca lo admitiré en la vida real pero nunca, en toda mi vida me había sentido tan bien. Ese beso fue mágico.

Creo que le mandaré una carta a Mary para contarle sobre ese día, pero luego, simplemente no siento que sea un tema en el que pueda pensar en estos momentos.

Lily"

"Domingo 15 de Enero de 1978

Estas dos semanas han sido horribles, Tuney no me habla desde el funeral o mejor dicho me evita para cualquier contacto personal, solo nos hemos sentado a hablar de las cosas que habían que hacer, la mayoría son labores que yo he tenido que hacer sola, ya que ella a decidido adelantar su matrimonio más que nada por su seguro médico y tiene que estar "cada detalle normal y perfecto".

He tenido que ordenar el jardín destruido por el frío, ordenar toda la ropa para donarla a alguna institución y hacer tramites en las empresas, bancos y trabajos en los que ellos estaban involucrados. Ha sido todo muy complicado pues la mayoría de las cosas podría hacerla fácilmente con magia, pero como no soy mayor de edad he tenido que hacerlas como una muggle. Y ni hablar a hacer tramites, ahora el ministerio de magia no me parece tan caótico.

El otro tema por el que me estoy quedando es porque no podemos hacer mucho hasta que se lea la herencia, sinceramente preferiría olvidarme de todo y volver al castillo, con Mary, aquí me siento sola, me quedo viendo el techo por las noches sin poder dormir y aunque lo logre, a veces debo levantarme porque escucho ruidos terroríficos y sueño con que ellos me vienen a ver. Los quiero a mi lado diciéndome que me quieren, que soy una gran hija y que todo va a estar bien, pero sé que no estarán

Lily"

"Lunes 16 de Enero 1978

¿Qué haré sin ellos? Me he pasado el día viendo las fotos de la familia, quizá no se muevan como las mágicas, pero estas fotos dicen más que mil palabras, vacaciones, primera caminata, mi primera sonrisa, nuestras fotos navideñas, la primera vez que me subí al expreso de Hogwarts, estaba todo ahí.

Siempre me pregunté si los enorgullecía como hija, siempre pensé que no, pero ahora siento más que nunca que me aman… o que me amaban"

"Viernes 20 de Enero 1978

Hoy, por fin se hizo la lectura del testamento, al parecer nuestros padres tenían seguros que nos han dejado con una gran cantidad de dinero, lo suficiente para no tener que preocuparme con los gastos del colegio y futuros estudio mágicos. Además de eso, mi madre me ha dejado su colección de tazas de té, las joyas de la familia y mi padre me dejó sus libros, al ver la cara de Petunia cuando el abogado dijo mi herencia, me pregunté por qué me habían dejado tantas cosas, tuve miedo de que a Tuney no le dejarán lo que ella esperaba y le diera algún ataque de histeria incontrolada. Pero por suerte mis padres le dejaron todo el negoció a ella, además de muchas acciones que tenían guardados.

Todo lo demás debe ser dividido entre ella y yo, la casa, el auto y cualquier cosa que encontráramos pertinente.

Es raro, no porque sepa lo que me han dejado mis padres, sino que haber escuchado la lectura de la herencia es como aceptar que ya no están y no volveran"

"Domingo 22 de Enero de 1978

Murieron, que difícil es escribirlo, pero necesito hacerlo. Murieron. Los asesinaron. Soy huerfana"

"Lunes 23 de Enero de 1978

Estoy viendo la luna desde mi habitación, es luna llena y no puedo dejar de pensar en como está Remus. Lo más probable es que este bien con sus amigos apoyándolo siempre. Creo que es hora de volver, le mandaré una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall para pedirle que active mi chimenea para el miércoles en la mañana y le enviaré una carta a Mary para avisarle, además creo que le contaré lo que pasó con los chicos en Hogsmeade.

Mañana terminaré de ordenar la casa, dejar listos algunos detalles e irme a lo que ha sido mi hogar durante seis años.

Lily "

"Miércoles 25 de Enero de 1978

La primera persona que vi, como a las siete de la mañana, fue James ¿Qué hacía despierto a esa hora?. No supe que hacer al verlo, senti hormigueos en la palnta de mis pies cuando me dijo un suave lo siento ¿Qué clase de persona siente un hormigueo en los píes? Solo yo.

Por lo demás las materias han sido horribles, no entendí ni una palabra de lo que me decían y no sé como lo haré en Transformaciones.

Lily"

"Martes 30 de Enero de 1978

Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete, así que, es oficial, soy mayor de edad. Fue un día completamente normal y ni una señal de James haciendo sus acostumbrados regalos y fiestas de cumpleaños. Es obvio que se olvidó completamente de mí, incluso se sienta adelante en la sala para no verme, estoy segura.

Intenté hablar estos días con él, pero al acercarme simplemente pensaba en el día en que murieron mis padres, ya va a ser un mes. Como pasa el tiempo.

Lily"

"Miércoles 1 de Febrero de 1978

Ya hace un mes. Pensar que ya no tendré a mis padres esperándome en la estación al terminar las clases, no tendré a mama preguntándome si tengo novio, ni a mi padre retándome a una partida de ajedrez. Es extraño escribirlo, muertos, es aterrador pensar que hace muy poco cene con ellos junto a Remus y la familia de Vernon.

Los extraño"

"Lunes 6 de Febrero de 1978

Han pasado tantos días aquí y me siento horrible, recien empiezo a estabilizarme con las materias, James me ha dejado clarísimo que no quiere saber absolutamente nada mi, ya no me busca. "

"Domingo 12 de Febrero de 1978

Acabo de recibir una carta de Tuney diciéndome que la casa de nuestros padres se pondrá en venta en verano, que debo ir a buscar mis cosas y que más me valía que no hubiese nada de mi magia allí. Y si no bastara con la frialdad de Tuney me deprimiera, sino que para complicarme todo se me acercó Severus a darme el pésame y para luego advertirme que tuviera mucho cuidado y no pude mentirle, le dije que no quería verlo, que ni siquiera podía, no si no se alejaba de todo lo que era el lado oscuro y al igual que Tuney me dejó claro que las cosas no iban a cambiar, dio excusas baratas sobre poder y tonterías, para luego terminar diciéndome que me amaba.

¿Quién se cree que es?"

"Lunes 13 de febrero de 1978

Hoy James me dio a entender de que no había cambiado nada, en el desayuno se me acercó y me dijo que me amaba, que me esperaba todo lo que necesitara y yo muy tonta no hice absolutamente nada, me quedé paralizada sin mover ni un solo músculo. ¡Por Merlín! No puedo creer que este pensando así de James Potter. Hace meses odiaba su excesiva a atención en mi, sus regalos, sus mimos, sus estupideces y ahora, sus estupideces parecen un encanto, aunque sigan siendo estupideces.

Mary me dice que apague la luz o me matará mientras duermo, así que dejare de escribir.

Lily."

**oOo**

Este capitulo va para quien comento que le gustaría saber sobre la reacción de Lily, para mi estos días son tan extraños para ella

así que me la imagino con muchos enredos en su cabeza, muy hormonal, espero les guste

Y además tengo una duda, alguien sabe como recibir notificaciones en el mail? antes me llegaban todo

pero hace dos capítulos que no recibo mis notificaciones por los reviews o por las alertas de las historias que me gustan

Saludo a todos

**Simona**


	33. Me gustan moradas

Capítulo 32: Me gustan moradas

- ¿Cómo es que ninguno de ustedes va a acompañarme en ¡NUESTRO! San Valentín? – preguntó en la mañana Sirius.

- Porque tu idea de San Valentín es juntar a muchas chicas que te dan regalos, Canuto – respondió Remus mientras se vestía.

- ¡¿Y que hay de malo en eso?

- Canuto, tómalo de esta manera, tendrás más chicas para ti – le dijo Peter convenciendo rápidamente Sirius.

Era el día de San Valentín en Hogwarts y para la fecha los Merodeadores tenían algo así como una tradición. Todo comenzó en primer año, cuando los chicos recibieron chocolates de cuatro chicas del salón, desde entonces que acostumbran no hacer nada romántico más que ver los regalos que les traían hermosas chicas. A veces tenían más suerte y aprovechaban de besarse con uno u otra, o a veces dos, o tres o las que se les ocurrían, pero la gracia de su tradición, como decía Sirius, era que nunca había enamoramiento, ni citas, ni nada por el estilo. Pero este año era diferente, James, que aunque toda su vida había intentado conquistar a Lily, este era el primer año que lo iba a intentar no solo por hacerlo, sino porque en verdad quería a Lily. Peter, tenía novia, Ann-Sally, con la que iría a Hogsmeade toda la tarde luego de las clases y por último Remus, que había decidido pedirle ser novios a Matilde, ese día.

Lily en cambio, se había despertado a las cuatro de la madrugada enferma, con una gripe horrible que no parecía normal, sus ojos estaban rojos he hinchados, de su nariz salían granitos morados y sudaba mucho más de lo normal. Mary, preocupada, la llevó enseguida a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey comenzó a examinarla. Al parecer había contraído una especie de gripe de las montañas, una enfermedad que aparece en magos que van a los Alpes franceses y duermen cerca de un hada que los hechiza por pura diversión. La enfermedad parecía un tanto ilógica en Lily, que nunca había ido a las montañas, menos dormido cerca de un hada, aun así tenía la enfermedad y debía quedarse en la enfermería todo el día, por lo que Madame Pomfrey obligó a irse a dormir a Mary.

- No veo a Lily por ninguna parte – comentó James al entrar con sus amigos al gran salón.

- Quizá la asustaste, ayer – agregó Peter mientras le daba una palmada de despedida y se sentaba junto a su novia y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

- Supongo que a ti también te perdemos, Lunático – supuso Sirius mientras se sentaba junto a James que buscaba a la pelirroja.

- Aun no, Matilda aun no llega – dijo Remus sentándose con sus amigos, aun viendo la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- ¡No se vale !Siempre pasábamos este día juntos – se quejó Sirius – y ahora a ustedes se les ocurre que quieren a una chica más que a su amigo Canuto.

- No seas estúpido, Canuto, nada te remplazará jamás – James le golpeó la espalda a su amigo – además ya te sentirás mejor cuando recibas regalos.

- O quizá tú también querrás una sola chica – agregó Remus mientras se levantaba – Yo me voy.

Los chicos vieron como Remus corría a la entrada del gran comedor y se encontraba con Matilda, le daba un beso en la mejilla y la llevaba nuevamente a fuera del gran comedor.

- Igual me gusta ver a Lunático feliz – comentó Sirius comiendo una tostada – pero no le digas que se lo dije.

Los chicos no tuvieron mucho más que hablar, vieron como dos chicas se les acercaban sonrojadas y le deseaban un feliz día de los enamorados. Y no fueron las únicas, al parecer nadie se enfocaba en Remus y Peter, ya que era de conocimiento público que los dos estaban en un relación sólida, no como Sirius que nunca ha querido una relación o como James, que según el alumnado, nunca iba a lograr enamorar a Lily Evans. Recibieron peluches, chocolates, unas bragas e incluso unos "Vale por un Beso".

Sirius se sentía en su salsa, pero James, solo quería ver entrar a la pelirroja y darle su regalo. Tenía incluso cuidado de no comer los chocolates de las chicas, ya que acostumbraban ponerles pociones de enamoramiento, cosa que a Sirius no le importaba porque se comía incluso las de él.

- James, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico se dio vuelta y vio a Amelia Marchbanks, la chica de quinto año, la que lo había besado en el Club de Slug.

- Claro Amanda, digo Amelia – se corrigió el chico – perdón. Eh, claro, como quieras.

Amelia se sentó junto al chico y le entregó una caja azul de tamaño mediano sujetado con un hermoso lazo plateado que destellaba.

- Pues me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi Valentín – anunció la rubia – ya sabes, sé que quieres estar con Evans, pero no creo que debas desperdiciar todo este día si ella esta en la enfermería.

- ¿Enfermería? – saltó James - ¿Qué hace Lily en la enfermería?

- No sé, solo pasé por ahí y vi a Mcdonald en la enfermería junto a ella – explicó la chica sin darle mucha importancia – Se pondrá bien, por eso me preguntaba si quería acompañarme hoy.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el chico levantándose – me agradas mucho Amanda, pero debo ir a la enfermería, ahora.

- Es Amelia, James – le corrigió la chica calmadamente – bueno pero igual hice este regalo para ti, así que acéptalo.

James le dio un beso en la mejilla, agarro el paquete azul y salió corriendo desesperado hacía la enfermería, en el camino se encontró con Mary Mcdonald.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Lily? – preguntó el chico deteniendo a Mary - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, esta bien – lo calmó la chica – tiene una gripe muy fea, Madame Pomfrey aun no sabe como la ha contraído aquí en el castillo.

- Pobrecita, voy a ir a verla, adiós Mcdonald.

James salió corriendo así que no escuchó lo que le dijo Mary al final, tampoco le importaba solo quería ver a Lily sana y salva. Llegó a la enfermería, abrió las grandes puertas del lugar y ahí vio a la pelirroja, con la cara más deformada que nunca.

- Lo increíble es que me sigues gustando, Lily – dijo el chico a pesar de ver que la chica estaba con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Potter! – gritó la enfermera – No puede estar aquí.

- Pero Madame Pomfrey – se quejó el chico – solo quería saber como estaba.

- No me importa, son horas de clase, si quiere puede verla en los recesos, pero ahora ¡A clase!

James salió apenado por no poder pasar más tiempo con la chica. Ella se veía terrible, sus ojos hinchados, su nariz con granos, sus mejillas habían comenzado a tener manchas moradas y se veía completamente destrozada. ¿Qué habría pasado para que le pasara aquello?. El chico se fue desanimado por los pasillos decorados para la ocasión y no pudo poner mucha atención en ninguna de las clase, notó a su amigo Remus en las nubes, mientras Peter escribía en un Pergamino y Sirius se regodeaba entre sus animadoras, que le daban besos y regalos.

Al terminar las clases, James decidió no ir a almorzar y se fue directo a la enfermería donde se encontraba Mary al lado de la camilla de la pelirroja.

- ¿Exactamente qué le pasó? – preguntó James mientras le dejaba flores en la mesa junto a la camilla.

- Eso es lo extraño, Potter – comentó Mary – Madame Pomfrey está segura que es fiebre de las montañas, pero aun así es imposible que la haya contraído aquí en el colegio, menos cuando estuvo en su casa.

- Que extraño – agregó James mientras su cabeza le daba la posibilidad de que un hada de las montañas viajara kilómetros solo para hechizar a Lily – ¿Pero se pondrá bien?

- Si, está con una poción de Ashwinder para bajar la fiebre y en la tarde llegará un sanador de San Mungo.

- ¿¡Se la van a llevar! – saltó el chico asustado.

- ¡Señor Potter! – retó la enfermera desde el otro extremo – esta bien que sea una visita, pero no puede gritar aquí, ¿entendido?

- Perdón Madame Pomfrey – se disculpó James para luego volver a la conversación - ¿Por qué viene el sanador?

Mary miró hacía donde estaba Madame Pomfrey y se aseguro de que no la escuchara.

- En Hogwarts tratan heridas y enfermedades, pero la fiebre de la montaña es peligrosa y extraña, el colegio no estaba preparado para algo así, Madame Pomfrey solo la pudo diagnosticar – comentó la chica bien bajito – McGonagall a hecho todo un escándalo porque cree que alguien a hecho que Lily se enferme y la verdad es que hasta Dumbledore lo cree.

James comprendía lo que decía la chica, la única manera de que Lily se contagiara es que alguien haya encontrado la manera de traer una hada de la montaña y la usara aquí en el castillo.

- ¿Pero quién querría hacerlo? – preguntó James.

- Eso es lo que pasa, escuché a McGonagall hablar con Dumbledore sobre la posibilidad de que tú-ya-sabes-quien sea el responsable. Como Lily es hija de muggles, ¿entiendes?

James le acarició el rostro transpirado a la pelirroja y se fue a la siguiente clase, pensando en que no todo le calzaba. ¿Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado preocupado por una alumna?, si quisiera meterse en Hogwarts a hacer daño, no la dejaría enferma, la mataría. James se asustó de tan solo ver en su mente a Lily muerta. ¿Y un alumno recién reclutado?, si, eso tenía más sentido, un alumno reclutado por Mortífagos intentando mostrarle a la gente quien tenía el poder. Y aun eran niños, no podrían cargar con una muerte, así que una enfermedad sería lógico.

James entró tarde a la clase de encantamientos, se disculpó con el profesor quien le quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor y lo dejó pasar.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Remus mientras anotaba los ensayos que debían tener para la siguiente clase.

James le explicó todo a sus amigos, la enfermedad de Lily, lo que le había contado Mary Mcdonald, la preocupación de Dumbledore y su propia teoría de que alumnos Mortífagos estuvieran algo que ver.

- Sigue siendo ilógico, ¿Por qué Lily? – preguntó Remus - ¿Por qué no otras personas?

- ¿O por qué solo Lily? – siguió Peter – si yo fuera Mortífago y quisiera que me notarán, no haría algo que puede pasar por un accidente.

- Colagusano tiene razón – comentó Sirius – si quisieran dar miedo, no harían una simple enfermedad, menos a una sola persona

Tenían razón, podía haber sido un error o quizá esto era solo el comienzo de una ola de ataques a alumnos hijos de muggles.

- A todo esto, ¿cómo te fue Lunático? – cambió el tema James – ¿ya tenemos cuñada nueva?

- Aun no, se lo pediré hoy en la tarde. – dijo Remus con un tono nervioso – Y más les vale no entrometerse.

Flitwick los calló y les amenazó con quitarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor si no paraban la conversación, así que no pudieron ni molestar a Remus, ni hacer nuevas teorías de conspiraciones mortífagas.

Al terminar las clases, James se separó de sus amigos que ya tenían planes para celebrar el día de San Valentín. Al llegar a la entrada de la enfermería se encontró con Mary Mcdonald y a ambos le prohibieron el paso pues habían llegado los sanadores de San Mungo y habían cancelado las visitas en la enfermería. .

- Oye – le interrumpió Mary de sus pensamientos – se te quedó esto en la enfermería en el receso anterior.

Mary le entregó la caja azul que Amelia le había regalado por el día de los enamorados. Ya estaba harto de recibir regalos de personas que ni lo conocían, peluches que terminaba regalando y chocolates que no se atrevía a comer por temor que tuvieran amortentia. Lo peor que esa obsesión de las chicas con él y sus amigos no era más que su culpa por dejarlas y se había convertido en un problema.

Abrió la caja y se encontró con pequeños chocolates, plumas azucaradas, una carta y lo más sorprendente, un boleto para el Mundial de quidditch que se realizaría aquel verano en Francia.

- Esta chica está loca – dijo en voz alta James – voy a devolverle esto.

Se despidió de Mary y le pidió que le avisara si sabía lago de Lily, se fue en dirección a la sala común, por mucho que le encantara el quidditch, no podía aceptar esa entrada, debió costarle toda una fortuna, pues como leía en el boleto, eran en un asiento preferencial.

Ya se estaba oscureciendo, vio a muchas parejas caminando por los pasillos, entre ellas notó a Remus con Matilda, tomados de la mano dulcemente, se sentía tan bien ver a su amigo así de feliz, se le veía en la cara. No quiso interrumpirlos así que siguió su camino hacía la sala común, donde estaba Sirius completamente amurrado sentado en un sillón rodeado de chocolates.

- ¿Qué te pasa canuto? – preguntó al llegar James.

- Esto no es tan entretenido sin ustedes – comentó el chico mientras comía chocolates – me gustaba contar cuantas chicas psicópatas tenía cada uno, divertirnos juntos, ya no es entretenido si ustedes están enganchados con muchachitas.

James no podía creer lo que oía, su amigo le decía que estaba mal porque tenía a todas las chicas solteras de Hogwarts solo para él. ¡Estaba chiflado!

- Ha estado así desde el almuerzo – dijo desde un sillón al otro lado de la sala común Theo – por favor has algo.

La chica estaba jugando un solitario con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba realmente enojada con la cantidad de chicas que acosaban a Sirius y saber que no podía golpearlas. Aunque ahora estaba algo más calmada, pues a Sirius le había dado una rabieta y dijo que no se le apareciera ninguna chica cerca.

- Vamos, Canuto, sino es para tanto – le reconfortó James – además, mira a mi también me han dado regalos y nada más ni nada menos que un boleto para el mundial de Quidditch en Francia.

- ¿Boletos para el Mundial? – preguntó Sirius a quien se le había transformado la cara al oír la palabra "Mundial"

- Asiento de primera – aseguró James.

- Por primera vez en seis años, me has ganado con los regalos – río Sirius volviendo a ser el mismo – Un boleto para el mundial, la chica debe estar loca por ti. – el muchacho miró a su amigo – Es una chica, ¿cierto? – pero de respuesta solo recibió un libro en la cabeza - ¡Solo era una pregunta!

- Igual no te ilusiones, devolveré el boleto, no puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- A diferencia de ti, Sirius – acotó Theo mientras volvía a jugar otra partida de solitario – James parece que tiene algo de caballero y sabe que no puede aceptar un boleto de doscientos tres galeones, trece sickles y dos knuts.

- ¿Eso costó? – preguntó incrédulo James recibiendo una afirmación de la chica - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Si no me equivocó – explico la chica – y estoy segura de no hacerlo. Ese regalo es de Amelia Marchbancks, estuvo alardeando de que pronto caerias a sus pies y cuando una chica le preguntó como lo haría, dijo que, y la cito "Con solo doscientos tres galeones, trece sickles, dos knuts y un poco de mi vacaciones en Francia, les aseguro que haré que mi lindo Jamesy se olvide de esa horrible pelirroja" – imitó la chica con una voz insoportablemente aguda - supongo que a eso se refería, además eso es lo que cuesta un asiento de primera, todo el mundo lo sabe.

- Vaya, Cornamenta, creo que enfrentas a una psicópata.

- Cállate, Canuto, solo debo devolverle el boleto y listo, no creo que pase nada malo.

James subió a la habitación buscó el mapa del merodeador, primero vio la enfermería, estaba Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lily en una camilla y unos cuatro puntitos de nombres desconocidos que debían ser los sanadores. Mary no estaba fuera de la enfermería, sino que con su novio, Peter estaba en un aula vacía con Ann-Sally y Remus estaba en la sala de astronomía con Matilda, tan pegados que era obvio que a esa altura, James ya tenía una cuñada nueva. Siguió recorriendo el mapa, viendo como parejas de puntos de tinta se movían por el castillo, hasta que vio en el gran comedor a Amelia Marchbancks.

El muchacho guardó el mapa y bajo por las escaleras, ya no había nadie en la sala común, ni siquiera Sirius y Theo, así que salió de inmediato hacía el gran comedor con el paquete azul entre los brazos. Tenía que ser fuerte y resistirse al deseo de ir al mundial de quidditch, de tener a una chica tan fácilmente, de que lo mimen y no lo golpeen.

- Amalia – llamó el chico cuando llegó al gran comedor – ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

La chica sonriente vio que el muchacho ya había abierto su regalo, así que estaba segura de que debía acompañarlo, se despidió de sus amigas y James escuchó lo que parecía un "se los dije, nenas, es mío".

- ¿Te agradó mi obsequió Jamsy? – preguntó la chica cuando ya estaban fuera del gran comedor – Tarde un tiempo en conseguir el boleto.

- No lo puedo aceptar, Amalia.

La chica lo miró perplejos y siguió la conversación como si James no hubiese abierto la boca.

- Fue difícil encontrar entradas, ¿sabes?, pero conseguí que mi padre moviera algunas influencias para conseguirnos boletos juntos.

- Amalia, no lo puedo aceptar.

- Y lo mejor de todo es que es en verano, en Francia es muy agradable, lo pasaremos increíble juntos.

Esta chica estaba siendo más terca que Sirius, ¿Acaso no entendía que estaba soñando?

- Amelia – James la tomó de los hombros para que se enfocara en mirarlo y que comprendiera cada palabra que salía de su boca – NO - VOY - A - ACEPTAR – EL - BOLETO.

La chica estuvo a punto de desmoronarse pero mantuvo la calma.

- ¿Por qué no James?

- No es normal que me regales esto, ¿ok? – dijo el chico un poco alterado – Te debio costar una fortuna.

- Solo mi mesada, tontito, además tú lo vales – la chica le guió el ojo seductoramente – no tienes que sentirte mal por un regalo, Jamesy de mi corazón, además creo que debes saber que … – la chica se acercó peligrosamente a James - … este no es la única sorpresa que te tengo.

- A ver, esto lo vamos a dejar hasta aquí – terminó el chico intentando alejarse – me caes bien, eres una chica asombrosa, graciosa y bella – la muchacha se sonrojó – Pero, entiende que no puedo aceptar este boleto.

James le pasó la entrada al quidditch casi imaginándose a él en asientos de primera viendo la final del mundial, pero antes de que james se fuera, la chicha le plantó un beso en la boca.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó el chico cuando logro zafarse de ella - ¡Estás loca!

- Pero Jamesy - chilló la chica – Evans está enferma y yo estoy aquí para ti.

- ¡No puedes comprar a las personas!

- Ahora escuchame tú, James Potter – dijo la chica un tanto trastornada – Evans no va a estar bien en un buen tiempo, está horrible y probablemente tenga secuelas por las manchas. ¿Quieres estar con alguien así?, ¿O con alguien con clase, estilo y la capacidad de mimarte todos los días?

James estaba que explotaba, primero estaba que la chica no entendía que no iba a aceptar el regalo. ¿Y de dónde había sacado que podía comprarlo?, lo hacía sentir como una prostituta, aceptar a alguien por dinero. Y por si eso no bastaba insultaba a Lily, ¿Por qué todos pensaban que era un imbécil, aprovechado, superficial?

- Lo siento, pero la prefiero a ella, Amelia.

Sin decir más James se dirigió al gran comedor sin mirar atrás, se sentía realmente enfurecido, ¿Por qué era tan difícil pasar un San Valentín con Lily Evans?. De inmediato vio a Sirius frente a Theo comiendo. Sirius estaba animado, mientras que la chica estaba roja y desanimada.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías terminado? – escuchó Jame que le preguntaba Sirius a Theo feliz de la noticia.

- Eres un insensible, Sirius, ¿Y si hubiese terminado mal? – Theo se entristeció, se levantó del asiento y salió corriendo fuera del comedor.

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – le preguntó Sirius al ver que james lo había visto todo.

- Soy el menos indicado para resolver tus problemas con mujeres – suspiró James cansado de todo lo que había pasado – pero creo que Theo tiene razón para irse así, imagínate si terminó mal su relación.

- ¿mal?

- Si, mal, Canuto. Qué quizá ella… terminó dañada, que quizá pelearon muy fuerte. No sé como las chicas que terminan llorando por ti.

- A ese imbécil yo lo mató – saltó Sirius, se levantó y se fue fuera del gran comedor seguido de las miradas de las personas.

James se quedó perplejo sin entender como estaban pasando las cosas, Lily enferma, Amelia psicópata, Sirius que probablemente maté a alguien y él con su regalo para la pelirroja lista.

Por los pasillos corría Sirius en busca de su amiga, hasta que la vio sentada bajo una estatua de un hipogrifo.

- No te acerques Sirius.

- Vamos Theo, ¿No quieres estar con un amigo? – Sirius no tomó en cuenta a la chica y se sentó junto a ella mirándola como un Crup entristecido, pero la chica no dijo nada, no quería estar con nadie y menos con él – Lo siento.

Theo no entendía nada ¿Sirius Black pidiendo perdón?, no entendía muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero ya no le importaba, parecía que lo decía de verdad, que su Sirius lo decía de verdad.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir quién es el imbécil? – preguntó Sirius al notar que logró tener la atención de la chica.

- No, Sirius, eso no te incumbe – mintió la chica – solo quiero estar sola.

- ¿Estás mal?

- Un poco, pero nada que un chocolate de Remus no pueda solucionar – sonrió.

- No me mientas, pequeña – Sirius le pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello – Solo vengo a decirte que quien sea que te haya hecho sentir como estás ahora, es un idiota.

- Créeme, lo es.

Sirius la abrazó y notó que a la chica se le salía una lágrima, se separó de ella y se la secó. Agarró algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la chica.

- Quizá no sea un chocolate de Remus, pero … Feliz día de San Valentín, Theo. Ya sabes, también dicen que es el día del amor y de la amistad. – Sirius la miró con cara de angelito – siempre seremos amigos y te protegeré de los imbéciles.

Sin decir nada, Theo se largó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos del chico quien aunque no entendía mucho le acariciaba los pelos rubios y le decía palabras para que se calmara. ¿Cómo iba a seguir con la farsa? Había decidido no estar nunca más con el chico y ahora venía a ponerse sensible, le daba un regalo y le partía el corazón diciendo que era el día de la amistad y que siempre serían amigos. Aunque no sabía de que se quejaba, Sirius actuaba correctamente, era ella la que había cometido el error de enamorarse y jugar con ello.

- Lo siento, Sirius – dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Por qué?

Theo pensó en si era correcto decirle la verdad al chico, una voz en su cabeza muy parecida a la de Remus le decía que luchara por lo que quería, pero otra, le decía todo lo que podía perder si decía la verdad.

- Lamento mucho que me veas así – dijo la chica incorporándose y secándose las lágrimas - ¿Vamos a comernos los chocolates de tus admiradoras?

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías, pequeña.

Y así se fueron a la sala común, al parecer habían pasado mucho tiempo conversando bajo la estatua del hipogrifo, porque ya era muy de noche y Remus ya se encontraba en la sala común trabajando en los deberes de encantamientos.

- ¿Y ustedes dónde estaban? – preguntó Remus esperanzado en que Theo le hubiese dicho la verdad a su amigo.

- Caminando – dijo rápidamente Theo viendo fijamente a Remus dándole a entender que nada había pasado. - ¿Y tú no deberías estar con Matilda?

Remus se puso completamente rojo, generalmente sabía muy bien que decir en cada situación pero ahora parecía que nada le salía de la boca. Les explicó a los chicos que habían pasado todo el día juntos y que le había pedido ser novios, a lo que la chica aceptó. Ahora estaban separados simplemente porque era muy tarde y ambos tenían muchos deberes.

- ¡Felicidad, Luni! – gritó Sirius dándole un coscorrón – pero … - Sirius miró seriamente a su amigo y bajo la voz para que solo Theo y Remus los escucharan - … No le habrás contado, tú sabes, tú pequeño problema peludo, ¿verdad?

- Ella no sabe nada – dijo entristecido el muchacho – no quiero asustarla, pero luego de un tiempo, creo que empezará a preguntarse que me pasa cada mes.

- Cierto – afirmó Theo – a todo esto ¿Dónde está mi hermano y James?

- Colagusano está con su novia, haciendo quizá que cosa – Theo hizo una mueca al imaginarse a su hermano en cualquier situación romántica – Y Cornamenta estaba aquí, pero Mary Macdonald le dijo que les habían permitido ir a ver a Lily así que se fue a la enfermería.

Los tres se quedaron conversando, comiendo de los chocolates de las admiradoras de Sirius, no sin antes pasar por una prueba de envenenamiento, en el caso de que algún bombón tenga alguna poción de Amortentia o algún hechizó oculto. Mientras que Sirius caminaba junto a Mary para ir a ver a la pelirroja.

- Oye, Potter, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Acabas de hacerla, pero puedes hacer otra si quieres.

- Mejor dicho es una petición, es que… - Mary pensó en sus palabra - … sé que no debería decir esto, pero no quiero que Lily salga lastimada, menos con todo lo que le a pasado, con sus padres, su hermana y todo eso.

- Lo sé, Macdonald. – dijo James cabizbajo.

- No, no lo sabes, Potter. Te conozco bien, todo el mundo sabe como eres, estás con una chica, enamoras a otra, eres todo un galan aquí en Hogwarts – gritó la chica algo desesperada – No quiero que eso le pase a Lily, ¿entiendes?, sé que pareces cambiado, pero no puedo evitar pensar en como haz sido todos estos años, nadie puede creerlo, ¿cómo el gran James Potter ahora va a estar enamorado de Lily?, es extraño.

- A ver, Macdonald – partió James un tanto enojado por lo que le decía la muchacha, parando en el camino y comprobando de que no hubiese nadie – comprendo que quieras proteger a Lily, pero no voy a soportar que digas que me conoces y todo eso, al parecer todo el mundo me conoce y cree que soy un estúpido galán superficial, pero no, en verdad quiero que Lily este bien, en verdad quiero hacerla feliz y de verdad ¡La amo!. Y no me importa si ahora queda con secuelas, ni si me vuelve a rechazar, yo voy a estar ahí con ella, pasé lo que pasé.

- Eso dices ahora, Potter – dijo la chica – pero acabo de ver como has dejado llorando a Marchbanks, aun está llorando en el baño de su habitación y te aseguro que si dejas así a Lily te mató.

- ¡Marchbanks está loca! – chilló James harto de que lo traten de desgraciado – esa chica intentó comprarme con entradas para el quidditch, como si fuera a conseguir un beso con eso y bueno lo consiguió solo porque se me lanzó encima cuando traté de devolverle la entrada al mundial. ¿Querías que la aceptara para que este bien?, no, no puedo hacer eso. Y sabes, estoy chato de todo esto, voy solo a la enfermería.

Mary se quedó sin que decir nada, viendo como James caminaba apuradamente hacía la enfermería, enfurecido por lo que para él había sido el peor día de San Valentín. Llegó a la enfermería y todo cambio, su rostro, su temperatura emocional, todo. Entró y vio a Lily leyendo un libro en la camilla, con el rostro completamente morado, la nariz hinchado y con su característico moño desarmado.

- Potter – dijo la pelirroja al verlo entrar, dejando el libro a un lado y cubriéndose con la sabana, asustada por que la viera así de horrible, sin saber que eso ya no le importaba al chico - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a darte algo – dijo el chico sonriendo y sacándole la sabana de la cara – te vez hermosa.

Obviamente la chica entendió que la veía con los ojos del amor, porque se había pasado todo una hora viéndose en el espejo y no podía verse peor, parecía un troll mojado o algo parecido. Los sanadores dijeron que lo más probable era que en unas horas la hinchazón y los granos desaparecieran, pero que iba a tardar un tiempo en que su cara dejara de ser morada, porque es muy difícil cambiar algo que había hecho la magia de un hada.

James se sentó en la camilla y le dio una tarjeta a la pelirroja, quien la abrio y le dio una sensación de risa. Parecía hecha por niños de cuatro años, se notaba que estaba hecha a mano, al modo muggle, con recortes de papeles de colores y una oración en el centro de la tarjeta en forma de corazón "Mejórate, pelirroja para que puedas volver a rechazarme con ganas".

- ¿Te he dicho que eres un tonto? – río la chica.

- Si – respondió el chico encogiendo sus hombros para quitarle importancia - aunque últimamente no. Creo que estás perdiendo el toque, pelirroja.

- Yo nunca pierdo el toque, Potter.

- ¡Hey! Pensé que habíamos olvidado todo eso de llamarnos por los apellidos – dijo el chico fingiendo que se había ofendido.

- Era para que vieras que no perdí el toque – río la chica.

- ¿Y cuando podrás salir de este lugar e ir a clases como todos los mortales?

- Mañana, ya que en la noche desaparecen estos furúnculos – comentó la chica cabizbaja tocándose el rostro – pero seguiré morada

- Las moradas me encantan, ¿sabías? – comentó el chico – son las segundas en mi lista de preferencias.

- ¿Y cuáles son las primeras? – preguntó inocentemente la chica.

- Las pelirrojas, obviamente.

Ambos rieron hasta que escucharon que se abrían las puertas de la enfermería y entraba una alta chica que se les acercaba.

- Será mejor que las deje solas, hasta mañana Lily – se despidió el chico dándole un beso en la frente morada de la pelirroja – adiós, Macdonald

- Hasta luego, Potter – dijo Mary con una sonrisa de aprobación.

James estaba apunto de irse, pero Lily lo detuvo con un grito.

- ¡Espera, James! – la chica sonrió al ver que el chico se dio vuelta completamente – Creo que voy a necesitar clases extras de Transformaciones. ¿Qué dices?

- Todas las clases que quieras, pelirroja – río el chico, conteniendo su cara de tonto enamorado – nos vemos.

James siguió el camino solo a la sala común dejando a las dos chicas en la enfermería conversando.

- ¿No crees que es hora de aceptar alguna salida con él, Lils? – comentó Mary a la pelirroja que sus mejillas moradas, se tornaban de un tono más rojizo.

**oOo**

Muchas gracias por los muchos reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior, nunca había recibido tantos en un solo capítulo

además quería disculparme por la demora, entre san valentin, que cumplí un años con mi novio y que este capítulo me costó bastante, fueron muchos días

Pero por lo menos subí un capítulo relativamente largo para que se entretengan leyendo las historias de Lily, James y todos los otros personajes

Espero les guste este capítulo, que se pregunten por la enfermedad de Lily y que hagan sus propias deducciones, porque todas las respuestas están en la historia.

Dejen sus comentarios, deducciones, dudas, críticas, groserías y ademases, que la recibo todas con mucha alegría.

Recuerden que no gano ni un peso con esto, así que no quiero demandas de derecho de autor

**Simona**


	34. Culpable

Capítulo 33: Culpable

**Bitácora**

08.11.77

11.53 PM

Le dije te amo, por fin le dije te amo.

**Bitácora**

16.11.77

12 AM

Fue a ver a sus padres y no me ha comentado nada. Se fue con ese hombre lobo que ahora llama amigo y sé muy bien que algo pasó entre ellos, no es muy difícil leer sus mentes.

**Bitácora**

18.11.77

7.02 AM

Lo besó y a mi aun no me habla, mi mayor temor se cumplió. Ni siquiera tuve que usar legeremancía, todo el castillo habla de ello. Debo salvarla de ese odioso y por suerte tengo un plan.

6.17 PM

Todo listo, el plan está en marcha, la muchacha tenía la mente más vacía que he visto jamás, fue muy fácil de manipular.

**Bitácora**

01.01.78

9.38 AM

No me gusta pensar que está pasando por un mal momento, pero nada se puede hacer contra el Señor Tenebroso.

**Bitácora**

02.01.78

7.03 AM

Pase lo que pase, debo seguir con él plan, no puedo arriesgarme a que cuando ella vuelva ese idiota la consuele y terminen juntos. Nunca lo permitiré.

5.49 PM

Ella lo tiene, lo logró, su débil mente lo consiguió. Ella verá lo superficial que es Potter, solo debo esperar a que regrese.

**Bitácora **

05.01.78

8.23 PM

Nos tienen temor, tal y como debe ser.

**Bitácora **

08.01.78

7.06 PM

Ella aun no regresa.

**Bitácora **

15.01.78

4.56 AM

La Marca en el brazo me esta volviendo loco, arde. Debe ser por los nuevos reclutas de ayer.

**Bitácora **

20.01.78

00.02

Estoy empezando a creer que nunca regresara, aun así conservo el polvo seguro en mi habitación.

**Bitácora **

23.01.78

10.40 PM

Los nuevos reclutados se están comportando como idiotas, son unos brutos, supongo que sus genes sanguinarios servirán para algo.

**Bitácora **

25.01.78

9.59 PM

Regresó. Nunca la había visto tan triste.

**Bitácora **

30.01.78

11.58 PM

Es Oficial, no me atreví a darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Soy todo un cobarde.

**Bitácora **

12.02.78

7.13 PM

Fui hablar con ella, no podía verla así, pero parece que todo empeoró. ¿Cómo no ve que solo quería que sonriera una vez más?. Y si no fuera mucho, su mente estaba tan confundida que sin intentarlo me mostró lo que pensaba. Me tiene miedo y lo ama. ¿Qué podría ser peor?. Voy a detenerlo, mi plan se pondrá en marcha ya.

10.38 PM

Esa quinceañera es toda una marioneta fácil de controlar, la mande a decir que ella tendrá a James a su poder y así ella, en caso de que descubran lo que pasa, será la primera sospechosa.

**Bitácora **

13.02.78

6.26 AM

Ella se dará cuenta de la verdadera cara de James Potter.

10.48 PM

Todo un éxito el plan para que le cayeran los polvos, directo en su nariz.

**Bitácora **

14.02.78

5.06 AM

Me desperté de la nada, ya debe haberle hecho efecto los polvos.

9.46 AM

Los polvos funcionaron y esa idiota de Marchbanks le mueve el culo a Potter, esto va en marcha perfecta.

3.45 PM

Ella está morada, pero todo sea por salvarla de Potter.

10.34 PM

No puedo creer que le devolviera las entradas. No puedo creer que estos dos meses hice un plan que solo lo favoreció.

**oOo**

¿Alguien de la alta sociedad mágica arriesgando su expediente?

nunca

¿Alguien con tan poco cerebro puede crear un plan tan siniestro?

jamás

¿Alguien como una quinceañera puede creer estar enamorado como para hacer esta locura?

claro que si, pero no es el caso de Amelia.

espero les haya gustado meterse en la mente de este personaje, a mi sinseramente, nunca me llamó mucho la atención pero aquí se muestra tal y como me lo imagino

como un enamorado psicopata perturbado por las artes oscuras. Si más que mal cambio de lado no por voluntad propia sino por su obsesión con la pelirroja

Espero sus comentarios con ansias y alegría

**Simona**


	35. Cambios

Capítulo 34: Cambios

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó una tímida chica pequeña y sonriente – Me gustas mucho, Remus.

Remus sonrío mientras caminaban juntos hacía un café en Hogsmeade. Era la primera vez que la chica le decía espontáneamente que sentía algo por él. Llevaban solo unos días de novios, pero ambos sentían que habían estado juntos siempre.

- Solo faltaba tiempo para que lo admitieras, pequeña – río Remus abriéndole la puerta del café.

- Lo que si, creo que debiste advertirme sobre ciertos riesgos de ser tu novia – comentó Matilda mientras tomaba asiento en una pequeña mesita.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el chico con un tanto de miedo al escuchar riesgos. Desde hace días que había decidido aun no comentarle nada sobre licantropía, no antes de por lo menos no antes de asegurarse de que ella estuviera lista para afrontarlo.

- Nunca me dijiste que chicas me podían amenazar – saltó ella – una chica de sexto me mando una carta para que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía contigo.

- Pedro que ladra no muerde, Matilda. Son simplemente inofensivas – dijo Remus mientras pedía con la varita un chocolate caliente para cada uno y aparecían mágicamente frente a ellos.

- No creas que son inofensivas – advirtió la muchacha – Ya todos hablan sobre lo que le pasó a tu amiga.

- ¿Lily?

- Si, ella, Lily Evans.

- ¿Qué dicen todos?

- Que esa chica que estaba loca por tu amiguito Potter consiguió enfermarla – relató Matilda intentando recordar el nombre de la chica – creo que se llama, March… algo.

- ¿Marchbanks? – agregó Remus recibiendo un gesto de afirmación de parte de su novia – Hay que admitir que es creíble, está loca. – el muchacho miró a la chica y le tomo la mano - Te prometo que a ti, nada te pasara, que te protegeré siempre.

Matilda le causaba esa sensación, una necesidad de protegerla, de mantener siempre esa hermosa sonrisa. En los casi dos meses desde que se conocieron, él había desarrollado el amor que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera se comparaba con lo que creía que sentía con Lily. No, este era un sentimiento de verdad. El querer verla todos los días, el mimarla, el descubrir nuevas cosas de ella. La chistoso que era verla estornudar, como miraba hacía abajo cuando esta triste o como no le gusta pisar las fisuras en el piso. Los hoyuelos que se le formaban al reír, como siempre tenía apetito y como a veces se confundían las palabras.

Y el sentimiento era reciproco, Matilda nunca había creído que algún día iba a sentirse tan bien saliendo con alguien, más con uno de los chicos más populares del castillo. Pero eso no le importaba, sentía un cariño por Remus como nunca lo había sentido, aunque nunca le gustaba decírselo abiertamente, tenía miedo de perderlo, de acosarlo, de que ya no le fuera interesante y que ya no tendrían esas cómodas conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa. Que nunca más le diera un trozo de chocolate o que dejara de mandarle notas en el desayuno recordándole sus citas. Adoraba a ese chico.

- ¿Y porque debes viajar el miércoles? – preguntó curiosa la chica.

- Asuntos familiares – respondió casi por inercia el chico – es mi madre, está algo enferma y Dumbledore me ha dejado ir a verla esos días.

- Pobre de tu madre, ¿está en San Mungo?

- No, no, hace mucho que la dejaron en casa – mintió Remus – no le gusta los lugares extraños.

Le hacía tan mal a su corazón mentirle, pero debía ser realista, no tenía ninguna opción. Siguieron tomando chocolate caliente mientras conversaban y reían, pasaron la fría tarde de febrero pidiendo un chocolate tras otro, hablando de sus vidas, sus amigos, lo tanto que habían descubierto del otro. Se sentían extraños, se conocían hace tan poco y se querían tanto.

- Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado – confesó Remus pagando lo que habían consumido y dándole la mano a Matilda.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó coqueta Matilda mientras salían del café en dirección al castillo.

- Porque te fuiste, luego de pasarme la bufanda.

- Porque así tendría una excusa para hablarte de nuevo – Matilda estaba apenada y muy avergonzada, con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate – al principio solo camine por inercia y con la nieve ya ni te veía, luego, creía que no sé, tendrías que hablarme de nuevo y sé que fue algo tonto pero …

- Pero funcionó a la perfección, ¿No crees? – agregó el chico tirándole de la mano para que quedara al frente de él y besarla suavemente en los labios – te quedaste con la bufanda y el chico.

- Soy toda una estratega – comentó la muchacha volviendo a caminar hacía Hogwarts – Se va a poner a llover - agregó luego de ponerse la capucha – mejor apurémonos.

Y así volvieron al castillo, dieron unas vueltas por el patio, jugando como niños de cinco años con las gotas de lluvia que caían, hasta que Remus la dejó cerca de su sala común, completamente empapados

- ¿En verdad debes viajar el miércoles? – preguntó la chica inocente – ¿No puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre?

- No sabes cuanto me gustaría, pequeña – suspiró el muchacho abrazándola cariñosamente y lamentándose no poder decirle la verdad, aún. – no sabes cuanto.

- ¿Y si voy contigo? – preguntó inocentemente la chica mirando a su novio con ojos tan brillosos que casi matan de ternura.

- Tú, Matilda – dijo el chico dejando de abrazarla – no puedes ir porque no creo que dejen que salgas del castillo a mitad de semana, solo porque quieres acompañar a tu novio – Remus le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo, haciendo como si la retara – menos cuando debes estudiar para los TIMO's, ¡No haz estudiado nada!

- Como se nota que eres prefecto – río la chica – todo un mandón.

- Y si no vas a tu habitación en este momento para secarte, te castigaré – dijo Remus fingiendo enojo.

- Como usted mande prefecto – la chica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se dio media vuelta en dirección a su sala común.

- Espera – le detuvo Remus, haciendo que la chica se diera vuelta – se me olvido algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Sin más Remus se acercó a la chica y le dio el beso más tierno y apasionado que pudo haberle dado, sintió como la muchacha se ponía de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor y como le tocaba el rostro, pasando por cicatriz en cicatriz. Nunca había besado así, con tanto amor contenido. El beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado, Remus sentía como el lobo que llevaba dentro emergía en el beso, aun así no paró, la luna apuntó de llenarse iluminaba el pasillo y lo Se separó de la muchacha y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Eso se me olvida – terminó el chico guiñándole el ojo – Nos vemos mañana, pequeña.

Remus vio que la chica sonreía y entraba a su sala común toda empapada, era increíblemente encantadora y para él no había nadie más hermosa. Se volvió a la sala común dejando marcas en el piso por sus zapatos enlodados. Al entrar a la sala común vio a Sirius y Peter jugando ajedrez mágico, a Theo con sus amigas parloteando y a Lily y James practicando Transformaciones.

- Le voy a ganar, Lunático – avisó Peter mientras movía su caballo y mataba la reina de Sirius.

- Sería una entre diez – comentó Sirius notando que no había forma de ganar esta partida - ¿Por qué estás tan empapado?

- Esta lloviendo, Canuto – respondió Remus apuntándole la ventana – me ducho y vengo con ustedes.

Remus subió a su cuarto, se saco la ropa y entro a la ducha, podía decirse a si mismo que se sentía feliz. Muchas veces decía que estaba bien, pero ahora, todo era perfecto, no solo estaba su novia, sus amigos y sus notas, sino que ya no le afectaban tanto la luna, hace meses estaría deprimido y de mal humor, pero ahora, a pesar de solo faltar unos días para su transformación se sentía normal.

Salió de la ducha, se envolvió en la toalla, desempañó el espejo y se miró. Esas cicatrices nunca iban a desaparecer, ni la magia podían borrarlas. Se toó el pecho, esa era la cicatriz más grande y profunda de todo su cuerpo, pasaba desde su clavícula, hasta el costado de su abdomen. Esa era la herida que lo había convertido en licántropo. Cada vez que la miraba se preguntaba que sería de su vida si no fuera un hombre lobo, ¿Sería un mujeriego como Sirius?, tal vez jugaría al quidditch, sería capitán de algún equipo o quizá perdería toda la humildad y sería todo un bastardo. Había pasado muchos años pensando en las posibilidades y por primera vez, no le importaba, porque sentía que lo tenía todo, un gran amor, grandes amigos e incluso sentía que podía ser cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Salió temblando por el cambio de temperatura de la ducha caliente y el frío baño. Ahí estaban Peter y Sirius discutiendo sobre el ajedrez.

- ¿Y Cornamenta? – preguntó Remus colocándose el pijama.

- Lo de siempre, conquistando a Evans – respondió Sirius mientras discutía que figura era la más importante en el juego.

- Y parece que al fin lo consiguió – agregó Peter levantando una reina de ajedrez.

- ¿Y si lo logra? – preguntó Sirius olvidando el ajedrez.

- ¿Y si lo logra qué? – siguió Remus.

- Es que supongamos que lo logra – dijo Sirius levantándose y caminando de un lado para otro de la habitación – y supongamos que comienzan a salir. ¿Creen de verdad que James no va a cagarlas?

- Si hay que admitir que Cornamenta siempre se equivoca con Evans– comentó Peter – pero no sé, a mi me preocupa más que él cambie.

- No creo que cambie – agregó Remus pensando en su amigo como la pareja de Lily Evans – a lo más estará como tonto hablando de ella.

- No, no, no – negó Peter para explicarse mejor – me refiero a que estamos hablando de Evans, ¿No la conocemos por ser una perfecta prefecta, detallista y controladora?

Remus y Sirius se miraron, Peter tenía razón, Lily era la persona más correcta que conocía y eso implicaría que la conducta liberal de James iba a tener que cambiar drásticamente. Nada de mujeres, ni de apuestas ilegales, nada de juegos estúpidos, nada de trasnochar, menos de travesuras y nada de merodear por el castillo a las tres de la mañana.

- Quizá no pase nada – comentó Remus – Ya conocemos a Cornamenta, no creo que deje de ser él mismo.

Pero los chicos descubrieron que las cosas si habían comenzado a cambiar. En los siguientes días, James había cambiado bastante, se levantaba temprano y al vestirse se metía la camisa dentro del pantalones, se ajustaba la corbata y bajaba a desayunar temprano para llegar temprano a la hora, incluso hacía sus deberes a tiempo. La excusa de James era que quería impresionar a la pelirroja, quería convencerla de que él podía ser alguien responsable como ella, pero sus amigos ya estaban extrañando las salidas nocturnas

- Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Sirius unos días después de la transformación de Remus – o perderemos a uno de los merodeadores.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?, ¿Una intervención? – preguntó Peter – sea lo que sea, hagámoslo ya, no soporto que James me pregunte cosas de deberes que no he hecho.

- No, eso no servirá, Colagusano – comentó Remus – James está convencido de que es la manera de llegar a Lily.

- ¿Entonces, qué propones, Luni? – preguntó Sirius - ¿Hablar con Evans?

- Precisamente, Canuto.

La idea era loca e iba en contra de las reglas de los merodeadores, escritas en su pergamino que no permite correcciones. La regla número nueve era "Nunca tener reuniones secretas con la novia/amante/enamorada/acompañante de uno de los merodeadores sin el permiso de dicho merodeador". Sirius para no sentirse culpable respecto a quebrantar las reglas merodeadoras (las únicas reglas que no rompía), en vez de intentar corregir la regla, le agregó una pequeña frase "exceptuando pelirrojas".

- Eres un tonto – le dijo Peter mientras bajaban las escaleras – imaginate que Cornamenta lea las reglas y vea eso, nos va a matar.

- Yo voy a ser cualquier cosa para que me devuelvan a mi amigo – informó Sirius bajando las escaleras, donde estaba James y Lily conversando, por lo que se volteó inmediatamente y subió las escaleras – Nuevo plan, yo le digo a Cornamenta que debemos hablar y ustedes hablan con ella.

- Me parece correcto.

Sirius volvió a salir de la habitación y llamó a James, que estaba inusualmente ordenado, cosa que escandalizó a su amigo.

- James Potter, lo siento, pero debes venir conmigo – interrumpió el chico, arrastrando a James fuera de la sala común dejando a Lily perpleja.

En seguida Peter y Remus bajaron para sentarse con la aun perpleja pelirroja.

- Lily – comenzó Remus con la cara seria – debemos hablar.

- Este, claro – respondió la chica intentando entender lo que ocurría - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es James, Evans – comentó Peter – no sé si te has dado cuenta pero ...

- Está cambiado – terminó Remus – y lo hace por ti.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó la pelirroja – Yo lo veo como siempre.

- ¿Acaso siempre lo viste estudioso, sin salir con sus amigos, con la camisa dentro del pantalón y levantándose temprano? , creo que no conocimos al mismo James, Lily.

Lily se quedó un segundo pensando, desde San Valentín que James si había cambiado, la ayudaba a estudiar todos los días y no hablaba en clases más que para responder. Le gustaba verlo tan responsable, sin esa actitud inmadura de siempre ser el que llama la atención.

- No, no he visto ningún cambio – mintió la chica.

- Vamos, Lily – James intentaba que la chica entrara un poco en razón – tu conoces a James tanto como nosotros, él no es nada de lo que a sido estos días y sabes muy bien que lo hace por ti.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó Lily algo alterada - ¿Qué le diga James anda a ser travesuras y estupideces?

- Es una gran opción – sugirió Peter.

- ¿Saben? Yo no le dije a James Potter que hiciera nada, solo me ayuda con transformaciones – alegó la pelirroja – Así que no sé por qué están ustedes aquí.

- Estamos aquí porque queremos a nuestro amigo de vuelta – respondió Peter – y sabemos que solo te hará caso a ti, ¿no extrañas su bromas?.

- ¿O que haga tonteras para salir contigo?

- ¿O que juegue decente en quidditch?

- ¿O que sea el mismo?

- ¿O que como tres litros helados solo porque se lo apostó Sirius?

- Ese fue Sirius, Colagusano – le dijo Remus – pero bueno, ese es el tema Lily, esta bien que pases tiempo con James, pero ¿No crees que debe conquistarte por como es él y no por como él cree que le gustarías?

Lily no iba a aceptar que extrañaba a James, tal como era, pero le agradaba además ver como James intentaba ser una mejor persona por ella, además que gracias a todo esto estaba comprendiendo la única materia en la que no se sentía confiada. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba siendo egoísta.

- Esta bien, si lo extraño – confesó Lily – pero no se lo digan.

- ¿Hablarás con él? – le preguntó Peter esperanzado.

- Yo no dije eso – aclaró al pelirroja - ¿Qué quieren que le diga? ¿Qué sea irresponsable y un inmaduro como antes?, no se ustedes, pero yo no le pedí a James que cambiara nada, tal vez el simplemente cambió.

- Mira – dijo Peter – no podemos obligarte a nada, pero… conocemos bien a James y él nunca se duerme temprano porque tiene clases. Si en verdad lo aprecias, habla con él porque sabes que a nosotros no nos hará caso.

Remus iba a hablar pero James lo detuvo, le indicó el pasadizo por donde entraban Sirius y James, así que ambos le sonrieron a la pelirroja y se acercaron a sus amigos.

- Chicos, díganle a Canuto que no me puede interrumpir para llevarme a hacer algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo – alegó James dejando a Remus y Peter con cara de no entender – estaba estudiando con Evans y me dice que tenemos que hablar, y luego solo me lleva a ver como se consigue los números de unas chicas.

James se fue enfurecido a la habitación y no le habló a Sirius hasta el día siguiente donde solo le pidió el pollo en el almuerzo del día siguiente. Pasaron los días y James no había vuelto a la normalidad, seguía con la camisa dentro del pantalón y hablando más de deberes que de quidditch. Lily, por otra parte, le agradaba el nuevo James, pero cada vez se daba más cuenta de que era tan solo una actuación y no el verdadero James, lamentablemente para todos, no se atrevía a hablar con él, algo se lo impedía, entre el hecho de que le agradaba el James de ahora y el miedo a la conversación, ¿Por qué era ella la que debía hablar?. Que pregunta más tonta.

- James – interrumpió Lily en una de sus clases de Transformaciones.

- Dime, Lily.

- ¿Cómo va el quidditch?

- ¿Te interesa el quidditch? – preguntó asombrado James.

- A ti siempre te interesó – comentó la chica mientras evitaba la cara de McGonagall – últimamente no te he oído hablar de las cosas que solías hablar.

- ¿En verdad quieres que hable de ello? – James cambió completamente de actitud – Digo, ¿No siempre te molestaba que todo giraba entorno al juego?

- Solo, preguntaba, James – dijo la chica – ¿Cómo van los partidos?

- La verdad, no van muy bien – respondió el chico – tenemos que ganar los últimos dos partidos y ganar mínimo deciento cincuenta puntos en cada partido.

- ¿Y por qué anda tan mal? El año pasado ustedes ganaron por muchos puntos, hasta te nombraron capitán, ¿cierto?.

- Debo admitir que en gran parte es mi culpa – agregó el chico – no he sido un gran capitán.

- Señor Potter, Señorita Evans – llamó la atención la profesora McGonagall – no me importa que tan bien les haya ido en los últimos exámenes, no voy a permitir que hablen en mi clase, ¡diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!

- Profesora, James se siente mal – saltó Lily impulsivamente dándole un codazo a James – creo que debe ir a la enfermería. -

- Yo no lo veo mal, señorita Evans – dijo la profesora viendo al chico que se quejaba del estomago.

- Lo siento profesora, pero … - James fingió dolor de estomago apretándose el estómago - … comí una pastelillo de Hagrid.

La cara de McGonagall cambió rotundamente de desaprobación a compasión, como si supiera lo que significaba comer algo de Hagrid quien empezaba a descubrir sus dotes culinarios.

- Vaya directo a la enfermería – dijo la profesora McGonagall a lo que James obedeció inmediatamente cayéndose de fingido dolor – señorita Evans ayúdelo.

Lily agarró las cosas de ambos chicos y se levantó rápidamente para apoyar a James en su hombro y ayudarlo a caminar.

- Eres un gran actos – comentó la pelirroja cuando ya estaban lejos de la sala de Transformaciones.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que estaba pasando por tu cabeza cuando hiciste eso? – preguntó el chico riendo del asombro – tú no eres así.

- Para que veas por primera vez, que tal vez no me conoces tanto – sonrió la chica viendo la cara atónita de su acompañante – y qué tal vez estas exagerando un poco con eso de "madurar".

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó James mientras salían a los terrenos de Hogwarts, húmedos por la lluvia de la noche.

La pelirroja le tomó la mano y sin decir nada lo guió hasta el campo de quidditch, mirándolo metió la mano entre su capa, sonrojando al chico, sacando su camisa de su pantalón y desajustando su corbata.

- A esto me refiero – explicó la chica – aunque me agrade verte tan responsable y ordenado, James, no eres tú.

- Pensé – tartamudeó el James – te gustaba así.

-¿Quieres que me enamoré de ti o de otro? – la chica agarró sus cosas y se alejó de James para volver al castillo – Nos vemos, James.

- ¿Eso significa que quieres enamorarte de mi? – gritó James cuando la chica ya estaba muy lejos, por lo que la pelirroja solo le levantó el brazo como despidiéndose, claramente solo para burlarse del chico.

**oOo**

Perdón por la demora, creo que desde ahora tendré menos tiempo por la U, pero ya saben siempre esforzándome por subir más capítulos.

Lo importante de este capítulo es que el amor de Lily y James debe ser honesto y quizá me gusta que se inviertan un poco los roles en la historia.

Además quería comentarles que como pensaba que los lectores de este fic generalemente son fanáticos de los merodeadores.

empecé un capítulo extra con datos de los merodeadores, un tipo de ficha técnica con tradiciones, reglas merodeadoras, secretos, etc. Ya lo verán.

Espero sus comentarios de la historia, además les aviso que como en el capítulo anterior, intentaré meter un poco más a Snape, me empezó a caer bien.

**Simona**


	36. Los Potter

Capítulo 35: Los Potter

James y Sirius habían llegado a la casa de los Potter, desde el verano pasado que Sirius pasaba más tiempo allí que en su propia casa. Por lo mismo siempre decía que se había ido de su casa el año pasado y que ahora vivía con los Potter, pero la verdad era que más que una realidad, eso era un idea. Pero una idea que iba a ocurrir si o si, porque ya no iba a aguantar a unos amantes de la sangre como su familia, los Black. Lo tenía todo pensado, un tío lejano prometió dejarle su herencia en caso de que se fuera de casa, así que no sería una babosa de lo Potter y además no creo que su madre se opusiera en exceso a la idea de dejarlo ir. Total, ella lo aborrecía y lo más que iba a atreverse a hacer, era borrarlo del árbol genealógico.

Los padres de James eran todo lo contrario a los suyos, siempre sonreían, aunque cuando retaban a James (y últimamente también incluían a Sirius en los retos) por alguna travesura en Hogwarts se volvían sumamente estrictos. Eran de sangre pura, igual que él, pero aun así, creían que un gran mago podía provenir de cualquier persona y que un idiota puede ser muggle, como un mago.

- Debo admitir que me he sorprendido con las cartas de Hogwarts, chicos – dijo el señor Potter que caminaba por el jardín con su bastón – Me han llegado muy pocas respecto el año pasado, incluso Albus me felicitó por eso.

Sirius y James se miraron y fingieron tristeza, siempre superaban cada año las cartas de criticas y castigos que Hogwarts mandaba a sus padres el años anterior, pero este, ni habían pensado en eso.

- Aunque quisiera saber sobre como lograron intervenir en las túnicas de quidditch del otro equipo – agregó la ya anciana señora Potter mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso, Mamá? – preguntó James sin entender como era posible que supiera de una travesura por la que nunca los habían acusado (a pesar de ser los verdaderos culpables, obviamente)

- Hijo, ¿Crees que Albus es estúpido? – dijo la señora sin avergonzarse de las palabras que usaba – Que no tenga prueba de que fueran ustedes, no significa que sepa que fueron ustedes.

Así eran los Potter, que a pesar de la avanzada edad que tenían, no dejaban de ser activos, risueños y sin pelos en la lengua. Sirius los amaba, no era solo una expresión, ellos lo habían salvado de quedarse en la calle en los veranos, de sentirse sin cariño, ellos le habían dado el amor que le habían dado a James y lo retos que se merecía. Sin duda Sirius, era un hijo de los Potter.

- Y cuéntame, hijo – pidió el señor Potter mirando inquisitoriamente a James en la cena de uno de los días - ¿Por qué no has traído a alguna muchacha estas vacaciones?

- Golpe bajo – carraspeó Sirius.

- Eso no se hace, Sirius – le retó la señor Potter mientras le servía una gran porción de puré de patatas – y siéntate derecho.

- Lo siento – Sirius se disculpó mirándola con esos ojos que sabían que enternecían su corazón y se puso recto en la mesa.

- A ver, ¿Quién es la muchacha, James? – preguntó la señora Potter cambiando el tema.

- No quiero hablar, mamá, en serio – se disculpó James comiendo un gran pedazo de costilla de cerdo, pensando que en lo último que quería hacer era hablar de la pelirroja y el pacto que habían hecho hace unos días.

- Entonces cuéntame tú, Sirius – dijo el señor Potter - ¿Quién es la chica de James?

- Se llama Lily Evans – empezó el chico riéndose de los ojos de furia de su mejor amigo – un chica de buenas calificaciones, prefecta, posible premio anual, ya saben, una chica encantadora, que cuida la compostura siempre y amar el orden

- Al fin una chica con futuro, cariño – le dijo la señor Potter a su marido. – lo siento, James – siguió al ver la cara de furia de su hijo – pero debes aceptar que esas chicas que has traído a casa, no han sido… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene mal?, no han sido muy brillantes que digamos.

- Vamos, dilo, una no supo ni responder en que curso iba – saltó el señor Potter haciendo reír a todos en la mesa, incluso a su hijo – y bueno si nuestro hijo no quiere hablar ahora de esa tal… Lily – prosiguió cuando la risa había terminado – podemos echarle veritaserum en su chocolate caliente algún día y preguntarle.

James pasó todos los días de semana santa volando en escoba con Sirius, yendo a Londres con Sirius y teniendo cuidado de cualquier líquido que les dieran sus padres.

- Cornamenta, deja de ser tan histérico – le pidió Sirius mientras preparaban sus maletas para regresar a Hogwarts a la mañana siguiente – tus padres no te van a meter una poción de la verdad.

- No puedo creer que digas eso, Canuto – dijo Sirius mientras metía cuidadosamente a su escoba en una funda de piel de dragón – los conoces bien, son capaces.

- Olvídate de eso y tranquilízate.

- Ya verás como voy a empezar a decir la verdad en cualquier momento – le recordó James – además, todo esto es tú culpa, ¿Por qué les hablaste de ella?

- Sabes muy bien las reglas, amigo. Los merodeadores primero – recitó Sirius – exceptuando con los padres de Cornamenta, que en algunos casos, van primero.

- Maldigo el día en que se nos ocurrió agregar esa excepción – farfulló el chico mientras tiraba su ropa arrugada.

- Olvídate de eso, que te tengo que contar algo – la cara de James mostró una sonrisa de atención - ¿Recuerdas que he estado juntando un tercio del dinero que me mandan mis padres cada mes para Hogwarts desde que llegamos aquí? – James asintió con la cabeza intrigado – Pues ya se en qué me lo gastaré.

- Dime por favor que es algo grandioso y no estúpido – rogó James ansioso.

- Veras, Cornamenta – comenzó Sirius – ayer cuando fuimos a Londres y nos separamos porque tú querías comprar no se que bobería me encontré con Ignotus en uno de los baños públicos.

James supuso que si lo que su amigo iba a comprar tenía relación con Ignotus, su amigos traficante de licor y objetos ilegales, debía ser algo peligroso, pero grandioso.

- Una moto voladora – terminó Sirius sonriente, a lo que james saltó de felicidad junto a él.

El sueño de cualquier persona era tener un vehiculo muggle peligroso, modificado para que hiciera algo mágico como volar. Sin duda esta vez Sirius no había hecho algo tan idiota como gasta sus galeones en una tonelada de chocolate (cosa que confesó, era su segunda opción)

- La tendrá lista para inicios de vacaciones – informó Sirius – y lo mejor es que será legal, Ignotus me conseguirá los documentos y todo.

Se pasaron toda la tarde planeando travesuras con la moto, los viajes ilegales que harían sobre ella y como sería el vehículo oficial de los Merodeadores.

- Adiós, mamá, Adiós, papá – gritó James mientras se subía al expreso de Hogwarts.

- Hasta el verano, señores Potter – gritó Sirius mientra seguía a sus amigos.

- No hagan rabiar a Minerva – recomendó el señor Potter sujeto de su bastón.

- Cuídense, niños – gritó la señora Potter mientras tomaba la mano de su marido - ¡Y recuerda James cuidado con lo que tomas en el verano!

- Lo sabía, Canuto – comentó Sirius mientras se sentaban en el último vagón – para el verano se conseguirán veritaserum solo para torturarme.

- Oh, Cornamenta – suspiró Sirius – es por eso que adoro a tus padres.

**oOo**

Tuve una inspiración luego del temblorcito que sentí aquí en Chile, me demoré como media hora en escribir esto, es por eso que es tan corto, pero ciertamente me gustó.

Primero estaba escribiendo el capítulo que ahora sería el número36, que por cierto estaba listo,

y me vi obligada a no saltarme tantos meses en la historia y escribir este capítulo donde salen los padres de James.

Así me los imagino, como unos ancianos, casi decrépitos que se niegan a perder la vitalidad y la alegría

No quise agregar sus nombres, porque ya sabrán que muchos creen que se llaman Charlus y Dorea, pero esta desmentido, así que simplemente no quise ponerle nombres a los Potter.

Espero les agraden los padres de james y que comenten este "capítulo express" que no espera en mi cabeza.

Además les aviso que el siguiente capítulo está más que listo así que pido comentarios a cambio de su publicación, (mentira, lo subiría igual, pero quería sonar malvada)

**Simona**

P.D.: A quien me pregunto mi universidad, lamento decirle que por cuestiones de privasidad no lo publico,

pero que si supiera como mandar mensajes internos por , le respondería sin problemas.


	37. Planes de abril

Capítulo 36: Planes de abril

- Lils, dime solo una cosa – pidió Mary un día a la orilla del lago - ¿Por qué no sales de una vez por todas con Potter?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la pelirroja fingiendo ingenuidad y luego sonreír como tonta.

- No puedo creer que te burles de mí – Mary fingió enojo hasta que notó la cara sonrojada de la pelirroja – No estarás insinuando… ¡Lily Alice Evans! ¿Están saliendo y no me has dicho nada? - Lily se sonrojó aun más y negó con la cabeza - ¡Mentirosa! Se te nota en los ojos que están saliendo. Cuéntame absolutamente todo, con lujo de detalles, o sea, no todos los detalles, omite los detalles del sexo.

- ¡Mary! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – gritó avergonzada Lily – No he tenido nada con James, ni lo tendré.

- ¿Están saliendo?

- Aun no, pero digamos que hicimos un pacto – Mary la miró con cara de interrogación por lo que la pelirroja se propuso explicarse mejor – hace un tiempo que salimos, pero no salimos. – Lily miró hacía al lado pensando en lo que decía - Si eso, no salimos.

Mary rodó los ojos e intentó comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amiga y no supo.

- Tenías que salir con tus relaciones extrañas, Lils, ¿Qué es eso de salir y no salir?

- Que yo no salgo con él, pero tampoco con nadie más – sonrió la chica – Y obviamente él tampoco con otra.

- ¿Y me puedes explicar el por qué de esta estupidez? – preguntó casi chillando la chica – Porque supongo que estás conciente de que es una completa ridiculez lo que me estás diciendo.

- Es que .. yo …

- Y otra cosa más – interrumpió Mary alterada como una madre que se entera de la primera relación sexual de su hija- ¡Por qué no me habías contado! , ¿Y desde cuándo que estaba pasando esto?, me siento completamente traicionada, Lily, ¿me entiendes? ¡TRAICIONADA!.

Lily no pudo evitar reírse de su propia amiga, le hizo inhalar y exhalar para que volviera a un ritmo cardiaco normal para un humano y luego se puso a ver el agua del lago, como si en el se reflejara lo que había pasado los últimos meses.

- No te había contado, porque era un pacto – explicó Lily sonriendo – un secreto de los dos y te lo conté porque sé que no se lo contarás a nadie, además que no aguantaba eso de tenerte un secreto.

- Aunque déjame decirte que no se que me ocultabas, ¿Qué sales/no sales con James Potter? – ironizó Mary riéndose de la situación – si que estas loca.

- Hicimos el pacto, Mary, el primer día de Primavera, antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, ese veintiuno de Marzo – Lily miraba el lago como si ahí viera a James viéndola en los ojos y proponiéndole el trato – te juro que fue maravilloso, Mary.

- Supongamos que entiendo todo eso – propuso Mary dando a entender que no había entendido ni una sola palabra de la pelirroja - ahora yo solo me pregunto Lily – Mary se calmó para luego chillar en un grado de desesperación - ¡¿POR QUÉ?

- No lo sé – confesó la pelirroja – supongo que fue porque… no me siento lista para salir con James, se lo dije, ya sabes, me ayuda en transformaciones, yo en pociones, me río con él, pero … una vocecita en mi cabeza no deja de decir "Es Potter, Lily, ¿En qué estás pensando?".

- Vas a tener que mandar a revisar esa cabezota tuya, Lils – le recomendó su amiga mientras golpeaba como una puerta el cráneo de la pelirroja – Porque hace mucho que Potter, dejó de ser Potter para ti y pasó a ser solo James. ¿No es así?

Lily se quedó pensando, al igual que todas las noches desde ese beso que le dio en el baile de navidad del club de Slug. ¿Podría de verdad salir con James Potter?

- Vamos, Lily – le dijo Mary – hasta tú le coqueteas, digamos que eso de cruzarse las piernas cuando estas sentada, jugar con tu pelo cuando te ve y sonreír inocentemente son trucos que yo te enseñé. Así que no me vas a negar que no quieres salir con él.

- ¿Pero si todo lo bueno es solo esto y cuando salgamos de verdad todo se desmorone y vuelva ese mujeriego Potter que aborrezco? – preguntó desesperada Lily, era la primera vez que lo decía, por eso nunca había aceptado algo con James, le costaba decirlo, pero se conformaba con lo que sentía en ese momento, esas mariposas mágicas en la boca del estomago, esos sonrojos inminentes, el deseo de rozar su mano con la suya, esos momentos que parecen eternos viéndolo a los ojos, todo eso, era lo que ella llamaba enamoramiento y luego del enamoramiento, ¿Qué pasaría?. ¿Seguiría sintiéndose tan bien al lado de James Potter?

- Me estás, que es por eso que no sales con él – saltó Mary comprendiendo lo que pensaba su amiga – es que simplemente no puedo creer que Lily Evans sea tan miedosa.

¿Miedosa? ¿La estaba llamando miedosa?, por Merlín que se sentía mal escuchar eso y no podía decir nada, Mary tenía mucha razón.

- ¿Y tú crees que el seguirá con esto por siempre, sin que formalices nada?, ¿No te da pena que si sigues jugando así con Potter lo vas a lastimar? – preguntó la muchacha alta – y digamos que es extraño que este pensando en el bienestar de ese chico.

- En estos momentos se me es tan claro, el por qué eres mi mejor amiga, Mary – Lily saltó a los brazos de su amiga y la abrazo – tienes toda la razón, creo que es hora de atreverme a dar un primer paso, o segundo, o, no sé cuantos pasos a dado James por mí.

- muchos, Lily, muchos.

Las dos chicas se levantaron para ir a almorzar, era un lindo Sábado y querían ir a Hogsmeade, aprovechando la nueva soltería de Mary, pues resultó, tal y como Lily ya sabía, que su ahora ex novia, era un patán engreído que solo se portó bien el primer mes.

- ¿Noche de despedida de compromisos? – preguntó Lily riendo en la sala común cuando ya habían vuelto de sus compras en Hogsmeade – creo que lo amerita.

- ¿Lily Evans incitándome a la fiesta? – ironizó Mary agrandando sus ojos por la sorpresa.

- Yo solo digo, creo que me siento bien con la conversación de la mañana y la verdad ahora que estás soltera, y al parecer más que feliz, deberíamos aprovechar que somos jóvenes.

- Créeme Lily, no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad – le dijo la alta amiga - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero ir a Hogsmeade – sentenció la pelirroja.

- ¿Hogsmead, Lily?, ¿estás segura? – preguntó Mary atónita, recibiendo un asentimiento departe de Lily - ¿Y cómo se supone que iremos para alla?

- No tengo idea – dijo honestamente Lily sonriendo – pero lo lograremos, aunque tenga que pedirle a Black que me lleve.

De pronto apareció Sirius Black, justo al lado de las chicas, sonriéndoles galantemente.

- ¿Me haz nombrado pelirroja? – preguntó el chico revolviéndole el cabello.

- Debo decir – respondió la chica – que me alegro de haberte encontrado Black, necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¡Cornamenta!, tu novia se alegra de verme – gritó Sirius sin tomar en cuenta a las chicas - ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!

James pronto llegó al lugar con la mano manchada de tinta, pues estaba haciendo un ensayo que le habían pedido para defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Primero, no es mi novia – corrigió el chico sonrojándose – segundo, es imposible que a Lily le guste verte, amigo.

- ¡Pero lo acaba de decir! – alegó Sirius – Díselo, Evans.

- Es verdad, James – dijo la pelirroja – es que necesitamos su ayuda. Es que…

- Me opongo rotundamente a cualquiera que sea esa idea Lily – interrumpió James mirándola severamente – si necesitas la ayuda de Sirius, significa que es algo peligroso o ilegal y si conozco a Sirius, será algo peligroso e ilegal.

- Tienes razón – susurró Mary – es peligroso e ilegal.

- James, si quieren van con nosotros, es que – Lily en verdad quería salir de Hogwarts esa noche y si James iba con ella, mejor, quizá esa misma noche podría decirle lo que en verdad sentía y decirle, por fin, que estaba lista para dar un nuevo paso en la relación. – Mary terminó con su novio.

- Claro todo esto es por mi – bufó la aludida.

- Y de verdad queremos salir a pasarla bien esta noche - terminó la pelirroja - ya saben, animar un tanto a Mary con su soltería.

Tal vez Sirius no era su amigo, pero con todos los años que llevaban juntos en Hogwarts, teniendo las mismas clases, estando en la misma casa, castigandolo continuamente, podía decil que lo conocía bastante bien, sabía como manipularlo y una de las formas era metiendo en la petición despecho y chicas. El ego del chico no iba a detenerlo ni a ante una persona tan dificil como Mary Macdonald, porque para que estamos con rodeos, la chica era alta, de pelo corto y muy delgada, hermosa a su manera, pero con un carácter que le había permitido no ser cosecha de Sirius Black.

Pero para la desgracia de Mary, Sirius le había puesto los ojos encima, y cuando el chico tiene a una presa en la cabeza, la caza. Si o si.

- Voy a llamar a Theo y a los chicos, querrán acompañarnos – sonrió Sirius encantadoramente hacía Mary – nos vemos aquí a las diez, chicas.

- ¿Y aquí yo no tengo opinión? – preguntó James, pero solo vio como su amigo se iba, Lily le daba un beso en la mejilla y subía con su amiga por las escaleras.

- Espero verte, James – se le escucho decir a Lily desde la escalera.

**oOo**

Me tomé un tiempo para subir, llevo dos días en la universidad y estoy vuelta loca con las cosas que debo hacer

pero no se preocupen, que tengo mal puestas mis prioridades, así que este fanfiction va bien arriba en mi lista de prioridades

espero sus comentarios, que con dos más llego a los cien, suena emocionantes

Aun no he hecho el siguiente capítulo, pero para que estamos con cosas, se viene emocionante, ¿no?

Luego de ese capítulo o del otro, vendrá el de los merodeadores y ya cerca viene un encontrón con Snape

queda poco para el fin de esta historia

**Simona**


	38. Provocarte

Capítulo 37: Provocarte

- ¡Griselda! – chillaba Theo mientras revoloteaba sobre su baúl en busca de un buen atuendo – ¿Dónde dejaste mi falda morada?

- Theo, no sé si te acuerdas, pero esa es mía – le decía Griselda divertida mientras jugaba con su varita pintarse las uñas de los pies – pero está en aquel cajón.

Theo se arreglaba rápidamente, hechizaba su pelo para mantener los rulos que tenía en su cabellera rubia y se colocaba tacones altos para parecer mayor. A Sirius le gustaban las mayores, las que parecían que eran dueñas del mundo, claro que encontraba mucho más fácil conformarse con niñas que, literalmente, tocaban a su puerta para estar con él. Quería verse perfecta para el chico, que de una vez viera, de manera conciente y no con un inesperado beso, que ella era lo que él necesitaba.

Esta noche era su oportunidad.

Se despidió de Griselda, la única de sus amigas que estaba en la habitación y bajó por las escaleras donde estaban su hermano y sus amigos.

- Te ves preciosa – halagó Remus, más que nada para que Sirius la viera.

- Va a hacer frío, creo que necesitarás un abrigo, pequeña – le aconsejó Sirius – y algo que no muestre tanto.

El chico agarró su blusa y le subió el escote, dejando completamente desarmada a la muchacha.

- Eres un tonto – alegó la chica – casi rompes la blusa, además tengo una capa en el bolso.

- Ya empezaron a pelear – comentó Peter sentándose en el sillón junto a James y Remus.

No importaba cuanto le gustará Sirius, a veces le sacaba de quicio lo controlador, iba a responderle, hasta que se dio cuenta que todo eso no le había funcionado nunca, así que tal vez, si probaba una táctica nueva, Sirius se daría cuenta, por si mismo, que no era una niña, era Theodora Pettigrew, toda una mujer.

- ¿Y esos zapatos?, ¿Si ya eres alta para que quieres medir diez centímetros más? – alegó Sirius.

- Esta bien, Sirius – sonrió Theo encantadoramente, aguantándose las ganas de mandarle un puñetazo en la cara – si quieres me cambio, porque igual tienes algo de razón, no debería mostrar tanto.

Sin más Theo subió la escalera a su habitación a cambiarse.

- ¿Y ha esta la hechizaron? – preguntó Sirius.

El resto se encogió de hombros sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado, ¿Theo cambiándose su ropa por las críticas de Sirius? Generalmente solo escuchaba a su hermano y eso porque este la amenazaba con su madre.

Sirius se acercó a la escalera y le gritó a Theo que no se cambiara, por lo que la muchacha salió con la misma falda, una nueva polera gris que caía por los brazos dejando sus hombros descubiertos y los mismos tacones altos.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? – pregunto Theo cuando ya había llegado a los sillones.

- A Madonald y Evans – respondió Peter mientras leía una revista sobre escobas.

- ¿Macdonald y Evans? – preguntó Theo sin encontrar una lógica que la llevara a comprender la situación - ¿Salimos con ellas? O sea, entiendo que James quiera a Evans, pero ¿Macdonald?

- La verdad, salimos por ellas – explicó Sirius – A Lily se le ocurrió que quería salir, porque su amiga había terminado con su novio y no encontró a alguien mejor para salir que Sirius.

- Si, soy encantador – agregó Sirius guiñando su ojo.

Pronto bajaron la alta y delgada Mary, con un vestido, una capa y el pelo corto revuelto y Lily, que vestía muy casual unos vaqueros ajustado y un chaleco verde como sus ojos.

James embobado se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, mientras la guiaba por el retrato de la señora gorda, él iba a guiar a las chicas, vendadas hasta la estatua, mientras que los otros cuatro irían bajo la capa invisible. El camino a la estatua fue lenta, porque era un día sábado, a una hora donde los profesores hacían guardias constantes.

- Ya puedes destaparte – le dijo James a la pelirroja, cuando ya estuvieron dentro del pasadizo.

Mary se reía junto a Sirius de lo chistoso que era ver a James junto a su amiga, completamente enamorado. Atrás, Theo, su hermano y Remus, conversaban de cómo iba el año en las carreras de dragones, aunque la primera les tenía puesta la mirada a la parejita de enfrente, poniendose celosa de la alta Mary. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sirius? Mary Macgonagal, no era de su tipo, era de carácter fuerte, de su edad, madura, todo lo que Sirius trata de obviar. ¿Acaso esto era un enamoramiento de Sirius?

Salieron cuidadosamente de Honeydukes y se metieron a las tres escobas donde ya había gente sentada tomando y charlando.

- Esta vez, te prometo no tomar cerveza muggle – río Lily cuando se sentaron en una gran mesa y pedían las ordenes.

- Yo prometo cuidarte siempre, pelirroja – sonrío James tomándole la mano por primera vez en público.

- Paren la cursilería – alegó Sirius mientras tomaba el whisky que había aparecido sobre la mesa – ¡Que vinimos a celebrar la soltería de Macdonald!

Theo se ponía roja, la sangre le hervía y sentía como se le paraban los pelos de la cabeza por los celos. Debía comportarse, Mary no debía significar nada para el chico, era demasiado alta, con poco busco y con nada de trasero, era un palo de escoba. La chica se miró a si misma, todos decían que ella era espectacular, medía un metro, sesenta y nueve, sus piernas eran firmes y estaba bien dotadas, pero en esse momento se sentía gorda y chica, ¿Cómo competir con una chica de metro ochenta? Y ahí no pararon los celos, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sirius invitó a bailar a la chica, se sentía horrible verlo coquetearle, por suerte ella no era tonta, porque se le negaba.

- Sirius ya tiene presa nueva – comentó Peter empeorando la situación.

Se sentía sola, Lily y James conversaban solos, mientras que Peter y Remus tomaban cerveza muggle conversando sobre estupideces que pasaban y ella solo se dedicaba a ver como Sirius enamoraba a otra chica. Enojada, se levantó de la mesa y fue hacía la barra donde habían dos muchachos notoriamente mayores que ella, no se demoró en llamar la atención de ellos, le vasto pedir un trago y cruzar las piernas, haciendo que su falda se subiera descaradamente. Tenía suerte de que Peter y Remus estuvieran tan animadamente conversando que no la vieron, porque sino la matarían por lo que estaba haciendo y ni hablar de Sirius, quien de seguro hubiese armado un escándalo con riña incluida.

- Hola – saludo al fin uno de los dos hombres - ¿vienes sola?

Theo coquetamente los miró pero no dijo nada para parecer misteriosa.

- Yo soy Carl Restuck – se presentó el otro dándole la mano – y el es mi hermano Frederick Hutch.

- Lily – mintió la chica recordando que unos de los amigos de la familia se apellidaban Restuck – solo Lily.

Los tres se quedaron conversando, al parecer ambos trabajaban para Gringotts, tenían un acento extraño por lo que Theo dudaba que fueran de aquel lugar y que hubiesen sido alumnos de Hogwarts. Ellos le compraron tragos a Theo, quien, mientras ellos no veían cambiaba con la varita el liquido de los vasos jugos, aunque claro que algunos los dejaba normales, por lo que ya se encontraba algo mareada por el efecto del alcohol. En un momento Carl se encontró con una mujer de aspecto jovial, que se lo llevó del brazo a la pista de bailes.

- ¿Quieres bailar, Lily? – ofreció el hombre dándole el brazo, a lo que ella aceptó.

Descaradamente, y probablemente por todo lo que había tomado, Theo llevó a Frederick, muy cerca de donde estaba Sirius con Mary, para que viera como le bailaba provocativamente a alguien cinco años mayor que ella. Sintió como al poco tiempo Frederick le sujetaba la cintura y ella se dejaba simplemente por el alcohol en su sangre y por la satisfacción de sentir que Sirius la miraba.

El muchacho que conversaba y bailaba con Mary se fijó en su protegida, su pecho se infló de orgullo, de enojó y preocupación. Theo solo tenía quince años y ese hombre le tocaba la cintura. Decidió no hacer nada aun, le había prometido a sus amigos alejarse de las decisiones de ella, que supuestamente ya era mayor y podía cometer sus propios errores. Aun así, bailando con Mary, pero sin ponerle mucha atención, Sirius no le quitaba los ojos encima a Theo que se daba vueltas solo para ver la reacción del chico. Al ver que no hacía nada, no encontró nada mejor que poner sus brazos sobre Frederick y acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios y le dio un suba beso en la comisura del labio, luego lo beso directamente sin notar que Sirius había abandonado a Mary y salido del local.

- Tengo un cuarto a unas cuadras de aquí, comentó Frederick, mientras la agarraba bien de la cintura - ¿Te interesa, Lily?

La chica se sentía mareada, miró hacía donde supuestamente estaba Sirius, pero ni la alta Mary se encontraban ahí, miró en dirección a la mesa, pero habían tantos magos y brujas bailando que no se lograba ver nada más que cabezas. Frederick, a pesar de no recibir respuestas tironeo a Theo que no tenía fuerzas para negarse. La llevó por la puesta de atrás, mientras ella caminaba asustada sin saber que hacer. El hombre le tenía sujeta la muñeca y no podía usar su varita, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Por qué quería provocar a Sirius?. El pánico invadió a la muchacha, caminaban por la calle principal, mientras Frederick le susurraba lo hermosa que se veía y todas las cosas que harían en su habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer ese hombre con ella?. Su cabeza maquinó un plan, pero al parecer no era solo alcohol lo que había tomado.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó de repente desesperada, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas mojaban su mejilla, era imposible que desde las tres escobas lo escuchara, pero era lo único que quería en ese momento, a Sirius - ¡Sirius! – gritó nuevamente y desesperadamente la chica.

El hombre asustado le tapó la boca para que se callara y se metiera a una de las hosterías del lugar, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta recibió un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que soltara a la muchacha, que cayó de rodillas al piso sollozando, mientras veía como Frederick golpeaba a Sirius, quien atacaba nuevamente.

- Petrificus Totalus – gritó con sus últimas fuerzas Theo, haciendo caer inmóvil a Frederick y desmayándose ella misma después del hechizo.

Sirius, con sangre en la nariz se acercó a la muchacha y la acarició el pelo, se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan terca, tan testaruda. Pero sobre todo se preguntaba porque no los había detenido en las tres escobas, cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Si lo hubiese hecho, ella no hubiese tenido que pasar por todo eso. Intentó despertarla, pero se dio cuenta de que ya se había quedado dormida, por lo que agarró de su capa su espejo mágico y llamó a James, avisándoles que iba ir a dejar a Theo al castillo, sin contarle lo que había pasado de verdad, solo comentándole que había tomado de más y era mejor que durmiera. Asegurándose de que Peter estuviera de acuerdo, Sirius llevó a la chica en sus brazos hacía la casa de los gritos, ahí tenían las cosas de Remus, paños húmedos para quitarse la sangre y una cama donde Theo podría dormir. Pasó la reja, aun escuchando los aterradores gritos que sabía que eran falsos, abrió con magia la puerta y dejó a Theo en la cama, mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

Cuando ya estaba completamente limpió Sirius se encargo de ver si la chica tenía alguna herida, pero solo veía ramillones en las rodillas y su rostro con las marcas del camino de las lagrimas. Su ruda amiga se veía frágil. Sentía tanto dolos de verla tan demacrada, le acarició la cara para ver si reaccionaba y ella sonrió ante el gesto. Sirius rozó con las yemas de los dedos las orejas de la chica, luego la mejilla y se vio atraído por sus labios.

- Te amo Sirius – susurró la muchacha entre sueño sorprendiendo al muchacho.

De la nada el muchacho sintió una punzada en la cabeza y le vinieron imágenes de él besando a la chica en un armario, pequeñas imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza como fotografías, ella acariciándole el cabello en el lago, la fiesta de navidad, una marca de un beso que le dejó ella, escenas románticas, risas y por último ella apuntándole con la varita.

- Yo también te amo, pequeña – tartamudeó Sirius sorprendido de si mismo. – Te amo.

**oOo**

Espero les guste este capítulo, honestamente lo empece recien y lo subo altiro, porque me ha encantado y no quiero arreglarlo más.

Este es el capítulo de Theo, no creen, donde se ve su personalidad, su edad y sinceramente, tiene mucho de mi

Aun estoy pensando en que parte terminar la historia, en mi cabeza el final esta listo, el destino de cada persnaje, excepto el de Mary que tiene muchos destinos

perdón si hay alguna falta ortográfica y cosas por el estilo porque son casi las tres de la mañana

Gracias por leerme, por ustedes ya tengo cien reviews, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Comenten, critiquen y ámenme (ja,ja,ja)

**Simona**


	39. Hoy no

Capítulo 38: Hoy no

Sirius se había quedado dormido junto a Theo, cansado de lo que había pasado, adolorido por el puñetazo de Frederick y en su capa el Mapa del Merodeador y el espejo mágico que tenían con James. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, sus sueños parecían reales, recuerdos olvidados por decirlo así, de él y la muchacha que tenía al lado. él no lo entendía bien pero sabía que lo que veía era cierto, había pasado, el hechizo Obliviate al no ser hecho correctamente y no con la magia necesaria, se había roto, dejando a Sirius ver los recuerdo que Theo le había borrado continuamente durante aquel año. Se despertó rotundamente en uno de los recuerdos, ambos metidos en un armario del tercer piso, ella besándolo apasionadamente y él subiéndole la falda del uniforme.

Era Theo, no podía pensar así de ella, era su amiga, no alguien con la que querría acostarse, o sea, si quería, pero ahora se veía tan frágil, tan inocente, no podía creer que su mente le había mostrado a él tocándola tan descaradamente.

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó en susurró Theo quien abría un ojo con dificultad y veía a su acompañante - ¡Sirius! – gritó al comprender que estaba junto al chico, abrió muy grandes los ojos y tiritó desesperada - ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Que pasó?

- Calma – pidió Sirius, que por primera vez se sentía intimidado ante una chica – Calma Theo, estamos en la casa de los gritos.

Theo comenzó a recordar los tragos, los bailes, Sirius con Macdonald, El beso a ese hombre y cuando el la llevaba a una habitación. Inevitablemente la chica comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Sirius, mientras este, sin comprender exactamente porque lloraba, le calmaba diciéndole que no había pasado nada, que todo iba a estar bien.

- Creo que debemos hablar, Theo – dijo Sirius al rato, cuando la muchacha parecía haberse calmado. Ella levantó la cabeza mirando al chico algo confundida – Quisiera preguntarte si conoces un hechizo.

- ¿Un hechizo? – preguntó extrañada la muchacha - ¿Qué hechizo?

- Uno que borra la memoria – explicó Sirius viendo como en la cara de Theo se veía el nerviosismo y el miedo – al parecer alguien me ha estado borrando la memoria.

- ¿Y qué te hace creer eso? – preguntó la muchacha fingiendo sorpresa.

- Creo que la persona que lo hizo aun no sabía como hacer el hechizo a la perfección – explicó el muchacho mirándola seriamente – y por eso, ahora he ido recordando lo que me borro de mi memoria.

- Lo siento – susurró la chica ocultandose en el pecho de Sirius, lo último que quería en ese momento era que la viera – Lo lamento, sé que no debí.

- ¿Hace cuánto que me has estado borrando la memoria?

- Desde comienzos del año – reconoció Theo aun sin despegar su cara del tibio pecho de Sirius – pero deje de hacerlo, no pude más – Theo iba a estallar – Pero te amaba.

No se dijo más, la declaración de la chica quedo en el aire, mientras Sirius la acurrucaba y le acariciaba el pelo, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, ahora no solo no iba a tener a Sirius como amor de su vida, sino que tampoco lo iba a tener de amigo, había roto su confianza. Sirius en cambio no sabía que hacer, cada lagrima que sentía que salía de los ojos de Theo, era un golpe en el corazón y todo era su culpa, no de ella. Y para peor, tenerla ahí en sus brazos le significaba un gran esfuerzo porque tenía unas ganas de levantarle la cara y plantarle un beso, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

- Sirius – dijo la chica que por fin había levantado la cara - ¿me odias?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurren tantas tonterías, Theo? – río Sirius secándole los ojos con sus dedos - ¿Cómo podría odiarte?

- Perdón por arruinarte tu noche con Macdonald – se disculpó Theo desviando la mirada al recordar como Sirius había tratado de ganarse a la alta Gryffindor.

- ¿Macdonald?, Yo no trataba nada con Macdonald – se defendió Sirius moviéndole la cabeza para que lo mirara - ¿Qué te hacía pensar eso?

- Por como la mirabas, por como le hablabas y claro, por como intentaste besarla en la pista de bailes.

- Olvidaba que me conocías tan bien, pequeña – comentó Sirius – Pero ¿sabes? Ella no es nadie en comparación a ti.

Por Merlín, qué estaba haciendo, sentía como la chica se sorprendía y luego acercaba su cabeza a la del muchacho, sonrojada por lo que había dicho.

- Es extraño – dijo Theo ya cuando sus labios estaban cerca – te he besado tantas veces pero esta es la primera vez que se que vas a recordar.

Sus labios se besaron, era la primera vez que Sirius no tomaba la iniciativa en un beso, la primera vez que temía hacerlo mal, la primera vez que quería disfrutar cada milímetro de sus labios, tenía miedo de usar su lengua. Ahora recordaba haberla besado, pero esta vez, lo hacía conciente, sabiendo que esta vez lo iba a recordar para siempre. Theo se sujeto de la espalda del chico, quien puso sus manos en las caderas de ella.

- Te amo – dijo casi sin pensar Sirius cuando la chica había bajado para besarle el cuello, a morderlo con suavidad y con locura a la vez – Te amo

- No sabes de lo que hablas Sirius – le indicó la rubia quitándole el grueso polerón que llevaba el muchacho.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, cerraron los ojos y se olvidaron de las complicaciones, se olvidaron de lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade, se olvidaron de que eran amigos, no amates, dejaron a un lado la preocupación que debían tener los demás porque no estaban ni en sus camas. Sirius se dejó llevar una vez más por la rubia, pero esta era la primera vez que lo iba a recordar, toco las curvas que se formaban por las caderas, es busto de tamaño perfecto, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño.

Theo bajaba por los formados abdominales del chico, besándole cada centímetro de su piel, no le importaba que todo se hubiese descubierto, menos recordaba lo que había pasado con aquel tipo que se hacía llamar Frederick, ahora lo único que importaba, era que estaba con Sirius, con el verdadero.

Sirius sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho, nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina, se sentía vivo, completamente vivo. Cada beso de la muchacha, era alegría, fuerza, todo junto, le hacía sentir que estaba en el paraíso, solo con besarle los labios, nunca había sentido aquello.

Ambos siguieron en un interminable juego de besos, de caricias, de hacerse cosquillas solo para ver la reacción del otro, era un juego de enamorados, de verdaderos enamorados. Quién diría que Sirius Black se iba a enamorar, solo Remus. Le quitó la polera a Theo y vio lo bien que se veía solo con esos sostenes beige con encaje negro, se sonrojó al notar que le gustaba lo que veía y que a cierta parte de su cuerpo no le molestaba comunicarlo.

- Sirius, yo – La rubia no sabía como comentarle al chico la situación – yo … soy … - la muchacha tartamudeaba mientras paraba de acariciar a Sirius – soy virgen.

El chico que ya estaba sin polera se detuvo, su cabeza sabía muy bien que ella era virgen, nunca lo había dudado, en ese momento quería obedecer a su corazón que le decía que la abrazase, para sentir el contacto de la piel de dos enamorados. Pero Sirius no estaba acostumbrado a no satisfacerse cuando ya estaban en una cama, acaramelados.

- Pero quiero contigo – tartamudeo Theo volviendo a besar a Sirius – quiero que seas el primero, quiero que seas tú y nadie más.

Intentando contenerse, Sirius se alejó de la chica, no podía hacer lo que quería, era Theo, no cualquier chica. Pero ella ya estaba decidida, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, a lo que el chico no pudo alejarse más, agarró a Theo con fuerza y le dio el beso más apasionado que alguien le pudo haber dado a alguien. Pronto solo quedaron en las prendas intimas, rozándose una y otra vez provocando sonrojo y excitación. Con una maniobra de dedos, Sirius desató en un segundo el sostén de la nerviosa chica y los contempló, ni pequeño, ni exagerados, eran simplemente bellos, como todo el cuerpo de la chica, la piel suave, con un leve olor a coco, con una cadera ancha y piernas largas y bien formadas. Y su rostro, esos ojos preciosos, esos labios finos y con poco color, ese cabello que siempre llevaba suelto y ahora le cubría la piel.

- Eres preciosa – susurró Sirius viendo como la chica se miraba el cuerpo un tanto avergonzada.

- ¿Más que Macdonald? – preguntó nerviosa la chica viendo sus gruesos muslos.

- Más que cualquier otra chica que se te ocurra.

Él saltó sobre la chica y la besó mientras con sus manos acariciaba todos los rincones del cuerpo de su protegida, notó como se excitaba al rozar el busto, mientras sentía el abdomen firme de la muchacha, sus curvas y como ella balanceaba su cadera mientras devolvía el cariño de Sirius. Ella se dejó llevar por lo que le hacía sentir el muchacho, sentía que estaba en la gloría máxima, pero Sirius tuvo un problema, abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Theo, era tan angelical y tan niña, tan perfecta, tan delicada. No podía hacerle esto. Se separó de ella y fue al viejo lavamanos por donde aun lograba salir un pequeño chorrito de agua fría.

- Viste, Theo – le ordenó Sirius mientras se tiraba agua helada en su cuerpo, para que parase la excitación, contenerse tenía sus consecuencias.

Theo, lo miró asustada, ¿Qué había hecho mal?, caminó aun solo en calzones hacía el chico y lo abrazó por la espalda, aun estaba tibio, a pesar de que la noche estaba realmente helada. Sentía como habían gotas de transpiración en su espalda y tocó con sus dedos los formados abdominales del muchacho, era con un dios griego, completamente perfecto.

- No ayudas, ¿sabes? – comentó el chico, rogando por que Theo no hiciera algo que lo descontrolara – Por favor, vístete – le rogó luego de sentir como los dedos de la chica le hacían pequeños masajes por el cuerpo.

- ¿No quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó algo dolida la chica.

Sirius llevó a la muchacha a la cama y le puso a la fuerza la polera gris holgada, sin ponerle el sostén.

- No es que no quiera estar contigo, Theo – intentó explicar Sirius sugetandola de los hombros – pero entiende que eres un niña. Recién me dijiste que eres virgen, no voy a quitarte la virginidad una noche en que te emborrachaste y te agarró quien sabe qué malvado. – Sirius estaba apasionado, cada palabra que salía se su boca era honesta – Si lo hiciéramos hoy Theo, no tendrías manera de borrar el momento, nunca más vas a poder tener tu primera vez.

- ¡Qué no soy una niña, Sirius! – chilló Theo, soltándose de los brazos del chico. – Tengo solo un año menos que tú y no he visto ninguna vez que tengas el inconveniente de quitarle la virginidad a las chicas de cuarto y a mis propias compañeras.

Sirius se quedo paralizado con lo que le había dicho la chica, vio como esta se ponía la ropa alteradamente, mientras se le caían unas cuantas lagrimas sobre la túnica que había encontrado recién.

- No te vayas – pidió Sirius sin fuerzas, como si la acusación de la chica lo hubiese enfermado – Por favor…

- ¿Por favor, qué? – gritó la muchacha con la ropa destartalada - ¿Acaso no tengo razón?, ¿Por qué no me tratas como la mujer que soy?

- Porque te amo – tartamudeó Sirius dejando atónita a la chica – Y no quiero que seas como esas chicas, quiero que vayamos un paso a la vez.

Quien oyera a Sirius Black en ese momento, no lo creería, enamorado, embobado, rogándole a una chica, rechazando sexo. Quería comerse a besos a la chica que tenía frente a él, pero también quería respetarla.

- Danos tiempo – comentó Sirius mirándolo a los ojos – O ¿De verdad crees que estás lista?

No lo estaba, ella sabía que no lo estaba, pero no le importaba, solo quería de una vez por todas, ser de Sirius, que él recorriera su cuerpo y por fin ser la fuente de su placer, ella y ninguna otra. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado aquel día, Frederick, la pelea, el venir a ese lugar. Vio que tenía la varita cerca y pero esta vez, por primera vez en todo el año, estaba segura de que era así como debía recordarlo Sirius, nada de borrarle la memoria.

- Deberíamos volver al castillo – recomendó la Chica pasándole la polera a Sirius – Los chicos ya deben haber llegado y preguntándose donde están.

Sirius se vistió y vio el mapa del Merodeador, eran las cinco de la madrugada y Lily estaba en el sillón de la sala común con James, ambos en sillones separados, Remus y Peter se encontraban en la habitación y Mary Macdonald estaba en la suya. Sirius salió primero del sauce boxeador, para paralizarlo y ayudar a salir a Theo. Por el camino se fueron completamente silenciosos, no se miraban, Sirius la llevaba de la mano para que no se perdiera en la oscuridad del camino. Era una hora ideal para volver al castillo, porque ningún profesor, ni Filch se quedaba haciendo guarda a esas horas de la madrugada, además que gracias a el mapa evitaron al profesor Flitwick que había salido de sus aposentos para ir a un baño. La señora gorda se enfureció con ellos por llegar a tan altas horas de la mañana, pero los dejó pasar, fueron en puntillas por la sala común para no desperar a Lily y James que dormían cada uno en un sillón distinto.

- Buenas noches, Sirius – se despidió la chica antes de subir las escaleras.

- Theo – le paró el muchacho – que no haya sido hoy, no significa que no tengamos nada.

Sirius se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que no tardó en volverse lujurioso y alocado. Se separaron y ambos, sin ganas de separarse subieron sus escaleras hacías sus habitaciones.

- ¿Viste eso? – le preguntó Lily a James luego de haber esperado un minuto a que Theo y Sirius efectivamente llegaran a sus habitaciones.

- Lo veo y no lo creo – comentó James más para si mismo que para Lily – Peter se va a morir de un infarto.

A Lily le retumbaron en la cabeza las sabias palabras de su amiga "Él no va a esperar por siempre, Lils", no paraba de pensar en que debía hacer algo antes de que aquel capitán de quidditch se aburriera de ella.

- Estaba pensando, James – susurró la chica al sentarse al lado de James – Que no celebraste tu cumpleaños.

- No me agradan mis cumpleaños – confesó el chico - ¿Por qué recuerdas esto ahora?

- Pero era tu mayoría de edad, deberías estar feliz, James – comentó la pelirroja – además, recuerdo que yo ni sabía que era tu cumpleaños ni te saludé.

- Créeme, pelirroja – río James mientras miraba el techo de la sala común – ya el hecho que me hablaras sin golpearme era una diferencia con los demás cumpleaños.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera te di un regalo! – se quejó Lily.

- No tienes porque sentirte mal por eso, Lily – la tranquilizó James sonriendo por el cariño de la chica – En serio.

La cabeza de Lily maquina a mil por hora, sabía que debía hacer algo, así que lo hizo, se levanto, para luego sorprender a James sentándose sobre él y besándolo de manera salvaje y algo agresivo, como nunca se lo hubiese imaginado James, sintió como el chico le agarraba la cintura, mientras ella se sujetaba de su cabeza, los beso hasta que tuvo que tomar aire y ver como James recobraba el conocimiento luego de pasar de la sorpresa al lugar más maravilloso del mundo.

- Buenas noches, James – se despidió Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantándose para irse a la cama.

- ¡Hey! – le detuvo James aun algo atolondrado por lo que había pasado, alcanzándola antes de llegar a las escaleras - ¿No crees que hubieron otros dieciséis cumpleaños en los que no me diste ningún regalo?

- Quizá – respondió picara la pelirroja – pero ¿acaso crees que los otros regalos serán los mismo?

Lily le sonrió a su compañero y subió las escaleras, mientras escuchaba un "Te lo dije, te dije que te iba a conquistar".

**oOo**

Lamento mucho la demora en subir este capítulo, pero la verdad es que entre mi vida amorosa y la universidad se pelean por quitarme el tiempo y complicarme la vida

pero no se preocupen que no dejaré botado esta maravillosa historia de la cual me he enamorado

Este capítulo me costo escribirlo, como que lo comencé muy rápido pero me quede estancada en la mitad, creo que eso también influyó en la demora de la publicación

Espero les encante. Dejen sus comentarios, críticas y todo eso para que me animen a seguir escribiendo como loca

me alegro mucho que hay nuevos lectores que se atreven a poner reviews

animo en sus vida:)

**Simona**


	40. Bonus: Los Merodeadores

**Merodeadores**

Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano, Lunático

Cuatro alumnos fueros reunidos por el destino para formar en 1972, los Merodeadores, un grupo clandestino de alumnos de Hogwarts, que tienen como deber honrar la diversión sin temor y su propio nombre basado en la definición de merodear_: "__Vagar por las inmediaciones de un lugar con malos fines"._

En 1973 los merodeadores agregaron a su grupo a una protegida un año menor que ellos, que se ha ganado su puesto con pruebas que nadie nunca ha pasado. Ella sabe los secretos de los Merodeadores y también se rige por las reglas de los mismos, esto pues un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

**Los Merodeadores**

**Colagusano: **

Una rata amistosa, regordeta y respondona. Por alguna extraña razón siempre tiene la razón o alguna idea demasiado lógica que nadie había pasado, se hace pipi cuando se ríe demasiado (lo que pasa muy comúnmente), tiene una obsesión con las rosquillas caseras hechas por su madre y se le reconocé la gran broma de las camas mojadas de Slytherin, toda una leyenda de Hogwarts.

**Lunático: **

El correcto, prudente y responsable. Es lejos, la conciencia del grupo, conciente de las consecuencias de los actos de los Merodeadores, pero aun así considerado el más malvado, porque es el más conciente de la maldad de sus actos. Luego de segundo, todos concordaron que era el más loco del grupo. Tiene un pequeño problema, que más llaman milagro, pues fue la razón por la que estarán unidos por siempre.

**Cornamenta: **

Líder nado, atrae problemas y obstinado. Un chico con lentes, que ha sido el foco de atención de alumnos y profesores, ya sea en sus actuaciones es el quidditch, sus conquistas, sus travesuras y sus respuestas ingeniosas en las pruebas. Cuando tiene un objetivo, nunca para hasta conseguirlo, sin importar todas las consecuencias que Lunático le dice que tienen sus actos.

**Canuto: **

Terco, sin limites y sin compromisos. Rebelde sin ley, pero con un montón de fanáticas persiguiéndolo por todas partes, nadie sabe cómo, pero sin estudio ni nada, sus calificaciones lo marcan como un genio. Tiene un problema con la adrenalina y las apuestas. De todos, es el que han besado más, castigado más, él que ha estado a menor distancia de la muerte y él que más a tomado amortentia.

Protegida:

Fuerte, hermosa y loca. No teme a nada, ni siquiera a ser amiga de los cuatro chicos más populares de Hogwarts, lo que claramente trae beneficios y problemas. Demostró su valentía en el primer verano de los Merodeadores a la casa de Colagusano, donde atrapó una snitch en menos de tres minutos. Es terca a no más poder, le gusta provocar y es completamente consentida y sobreprotegida por sus amigos.

**Requisitos para ser merodeador:**

Ser leal a los amigos.

Tener una ridícula atracción para los problemas y chicas.

Poder transformarse (ya sea a voluntad o por obligación)

**Reglas Merodeadoras:**

1) Los Merodeadores van primero que todo (ya sea dinero, mujeres, quidditch, poder, familia, hijos, alucinógenos y gorros de duendes). La traición se pagará con un castigo aun no especificado, pero se cree que tendrá relación con un dragón, un duende y la muerte, esto además de la ley del hielo y desaparición del grupo. Aun así en temás sin una prioridad alta, ser leales a los padres de Cornamenta va primero.

2) Los Merodeadores deben romper y doblar todo tipo de reglas (escolares, sociales, ministeriales, etc), pero no pueden romper las reglas merodeadoras, que solo pueden ser corregidos por una votación en la que haya una mayoría absoluta, y en el caso de que tres personas estén de acuerdo, se pueden agregar palabras a alguna regla. En el caso de ser sorprendidos quebrantando la ley en Hogwarts o cualquier otro lugar, se debe usar el lema "Mis amigos antes de mi". Es preferible ser castigado a que castiguen al resto. Si castigan a uno, castigan a otros y en el caso de que McGonagall este involucrada, siempre hay que coquetearle.

3) Los secretos de los Merodeadores no pueden ser contados a voluntad y deben protegerse hasta el último momento. (Véase el pasaje sobre Secretos de los Merodeadores). Menos pueden utilizarse para chantajear a otro Merodeador, pues se considerara traición.

4) Los Seudónimos son entre Merodeadores (Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano y Lunático), son solo para usarlos entre ello y por lo tanto no pueden divulgarse al resto de los mortales, menos ser reconocidos como Merodeadores, porque si fuese así, dejarían de ser clandestinos.

5) La protegida, como su nombre lo dice debe ser protegida de cualquier amenaza por los merodeadores, monstruos, profesores malvados y especialmente de chicos maliciosos.

6) Para tomar decisiones se puede hacer votación para la que se necesita una mayoría de tres de cuatro votos para ganar, o en el caso de que en la votación estuviese la protegida incluida se deberá tener una mayoría de cuatro de cinco votos. En el caso de que sea una decisión entre dos personas, se debe usar el juego muggle (del cual Canuto es campeón de ligas menores), "Piedra, Papel o tijera"

7) Todo Slytherin en general es un enemigo y se debe desear sus perdidas en los juegos de quidditch y evitar cualquier relación que no sea de odio, exceptuando si son chicas muy sexys, en tal caso solo podrán ser chicas de una noche. Severus Snape (Serpiente maldita, Quejicus, Lloricus o cualquier otro nombre que caracterice su horrible ser) es un enemigo particular, que además de ser odiado como Slytherin, debe ser molestado siempre, incluyendo domingos y festivos.

8) La obsesión por los chocolates de Lunático es sagrada, por lo mismo no puede pasarse a llevar. Esto incluye que en el caso de que en su mesa de noche tenga menos de tres barras de chocolate, no se le pueden robar.

9) El amor es respetable, pero no supera a las reglas merodeadoras, por lo que por alguna relación no se puede obviar las obligación de los merodeadores. En el caso de que dos merodeadores les guste alguna chica, ambos deben abortar la opción. Ningín Merodeador puede robarle la chica a otro (se considerará traición). Nunca tener reuniones secretas con la novia/amante/enamorada/acompañante de uno de los merodeadores sin el permiso de dicho merodeador. Exceptuando pelirrojas.

10) La habitación de los Merodeadores es un templo del caos que debe ser respetado, es cosa de cualquiera de los integrantes mantener su propio orden y no se puede obligar a otro Merodeador a ordenar, excepto si se encuentre vida en la suciedad de dicho merodeador. La habitación puede tener invitados, en especial chicas.

**Secretos y objetos de los Merodeadores:**

Transformaciones: El pequeño problema peludo de Lunático y la ayuda transformista de Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano. (entendiendose como transformista, el hecho de cambiar su cuerpo y salir por las noches).

Lo que pasó el tres de Octubre de 1974. (nunca más nombrado, nunca más escrito)

Pasadizos y salas ocultas de Hogwarts que se han encontrado desde primero.

El pasado de Theo antes de Hogwarts.

Sueño frustrado muggle de Canuto.

Capa invisible de Cornamenta.

Mapa del Merodeador.

Espejos mágicos.

**Tradiciones: **

Viaje de Vacaciones a casa de Colagusano: Cada verano, sin excepción los Merodeadores gozan de toda una semana en el gran terreno de la familia de Colagusano, donde se llenan de manjares y mimos.

Cumpleaños Lily Evans: Cornamenta siempre le celebra el cumpleaños a esta pelirroja (con excepción de sexto año), haciendo una fiesta descomunal, a la cual generalmente la chica no asiste. El inicio de esta tradición fue en primera año, cuando el chico encontró gracioso molestar a la ordenada chica.

San Valentin sin amor, por Canuto: Sin duda los Merodeadores están llena de admiradoras, por lo que Canuto consideró que era un desperdicio tener novia en esta fecha, o más bien un hecho egoista, porque el amor de los Merodeadores debe ser repartido para todas. Es por esto que se supone que los muchachos deben estar solteros para esta fecha.

Día de Quejicus-Lloricus: En el primer o último mes de clases (y en algunos años de necesidad en ambas fechas) los Merodeadores juegan a molestar a Severus Snape pero pasando a un deporte casi olímpico, se proponen jugarle siempre una broma más que la tradición pasada. El record actual es de 17 bromas en un solo día.

Gorro Mexicano de Cornamenta: Sin él, no hay fiesta.

Día del maltrato a A. Filch: Tradición cancelada luego de que le hayan roto la cadera al conserje, pero trataba literalmente a lo que dice el título.

Fiesta lobuna de la luna nueva: En la primera luna llena del año se celebra en el Sauce boxeador, la mayor borrachera que cualquier mago pudiera conocer.

Fiesta de chocolate: Nació en primero cuando Lunático recibió un total de 65 barras de chocolate para navidad. Desde entonces que un día sorpresa para Lunático, sus amigos le regalan, literalmente, cientos de chocolates.

Inauguración del vagón del tren: El último vagón del tren se convierte en toda una fiesta para los chicos, que se han visto todo el verano y por lo que no necesitan su tiempo a solas.

Asustar el primer día a los de primero: Nació en tercero cuando Canuto le dijo a un muchacho que Hagrid los iba a tirar a la mitad del lago y que al calamar gigante le gustaban los rubios. Es así como los cuatros se encargan de que los de primero en el expreso de Hogwarts, se enteren de falsas tradiciones y errados mitos.

_Y es así como son los Marodeadores._

**oOo**

Lamento no subir tan rápido, mucha universidad y bueno, terminé con mi novio y todas esas cosas que nos retrasan

El próximo capítulo estará pronto, que el viernes tengo entrega

espero les haya gustado saber un poco más de los merodeadores

y bueno, que les surjan más dudas.

**Simona**


	41. Hermanos

Capítulo 39: Hermanos

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dicen de nuestro Sirius, Juli? – preguntaba una chica de Ravenclaw de séptimo año.

- No puede ser verdad – alegó la chica mientras hacía su trabajo – esa chica no es para él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duren?

- No van a romper mi record con mi Sirius, no llegarán a mis diecisiete días, eso te lo aseguro – alardeo la muchacha mirando como el muchacho del que hablaban miraba a su acompañante con extremo cariño – Lo más probable es que todo esto sea un rumor de mal gusto. Además, todas conocemos a Sirius es cosa de ir para allá y mostrarle a mi niño, por qué le gusta estar conmigo.

- No lo sé, Juli – dudó la amiga – por lo que se rumorea, llevan mas de diecisiete días.

Juli miró con odio a su amiga y se encaminó a la mesa de los leones, en dirección del chico por el cual estaba casi obsesionada, siempre logrando distraerlo con un botón desabrochado de la blusa y una corta falda. En otras ocasiones, en que Sirius comenzara a salir con alguien, ella se encargaba de recordarle por qué le gustaba tanto estar soltero y sin compromisos.

- ¡Sirius! – chilló la chica tocándole el hombre y logrando la atención del guapo merodeador – mi Sirius, necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Juli – dijo sorprendido Sirius – claro, dime.

- Ya sabes a que me refiero, mi Siriusin – le recordó Juli al chico de ojos azules, mientras se inclinaba para el chico viera su exagerado escote – creo que … podríamos vernos en la tarde.

Theo estrepitosamente golpeo con los puños la mesa, haciendo sonar la loza y los cubierto. Se paraba de su asiento, salía con paso firme y rápidamente hacia el hall de entrada.

- Lo siento Juli, pero no me interesa – contestó Sirius levantándose – debo irme.

- Ella no es para ti, Sirius – le gritó Juli enojada, mientras veía como su chico corría tras Theo a quien alcanzó en la puerta que daba a los patios de Hogwarts.

Había olor a pasto, mucho viento y algunos alumnos durmiendo en los patos de aquel sábado, Theo intentó zafarse de Sirius, pero no logró soltarse del muchacho.

- ¿En verdad quieres que te suelte? – preguntó Sirius – porque si me lo pides te suelto.

- "Ya sabes a que me refiero, Siriusin" – imitó Theo sin mirar al chico – mejor júntate con ella, creo que es más tu tipo.

- No seas tonta – dijo Sirius con tono severo – tú eres mi tipo.

- Tu trayectoria de novias y enamoradas es completamente diferente a mi – alegó la chica – además aun no soy nada tuyo.

- ¿Nada mío? – saltó él acomodándola para que estuviera obligada a mirarle a los ojos - ¡Yo soy todo tuyo!

Theo se quedo paralizada, Sirius había gritado eso, muchos alumnos se habían fijado en su discusión y estaban atentos a lo que pasaba.

- Theo, eres todo para mi, te conozco mejor que cualquier otro chico en el castillo o en cualquier lugar del mundo – Sirius estaba hablando fuerte, claro y serio – eres mi amiga – Theo suspiro indignada – para mi eres …

- No digas mas Sirius – le detuvo Theo – lo sé, soy como tu hermanita menor.

- No, eres a quien quiero a mi lado, siempre – termino Sirius besándola por primera vez en frente de todo el mundo.

Veinte días desde aquel encontrón en la casa de los gritos y ahora por primera vez sabía que no importaba si la besaba allí en el castillo, en su pieza o en cualquier lugar, quería que todos supieran (o corroboraran) que él era solo de Theodora Pettigrew.

- Sirius – le paró Theo intentando recuperar el aliento, se escuchaba el cuchicheo de las chicas y chicos de Hogwarts – todos nos ven.

- No me importan quienes son todos – le susurró Sirius intentando besarla nuevamente.

- Si cuanto entre todos… - le paró nuevamente la chica - … está mi hermano.

Sirius se dio media vuelta y vio como Peter caminaba estrepitosamente hacía ellos y agarraba a Theo para llevársela lejos de Sirius y de todo el mundo.

- ¡Colagusano! Espera, no es lo que piensas – gritó Sirius yendo tras ellos y siendo detenido por Remus quien le dijo que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. – Me matará ¿cierto?

- Te cortará en pedacitos, amigo – se burló James luego de decirle a todo el mundo que allí no había nada que ver.

- Aun no entiendo – dijo Remus mientras volvían a la sala común - ¡Qué estabas pensando!

- Chicos, ustedes no entienden – les dijo Sirius – esto no lo hago por… por … POR SER SIRIUS, lo que siento por Theo es de verdad.

- Si, Sirius, te entiendo – le explicó Remus – pero tienes que entender que Theo es la hermana de Colagusano, su hermana menor y hace unos meses ni tú dejabas que ella recibiera regalos de chicos.

- ¡Pero Colagusano debe entender!

- ¿Cómo tú entendiste que ella podía salir con quien quisiera cuando nos dijo que tenía novio? – preguntó James entrando a la sala común.

- ¡De cuándo que son tan maduros! – dijo enojado Sirius.

Sirius se tiró en un sillón y suspiró, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, no podía solo seguir besando a la chica y no tomar en cuenta al hermano, como ya había hecho muchas veces. No podía, porque esta vez la chica, era especial, era alguien con quien quiere estar por siempre. Y el hermano no era nada menos que su mejor amigo. Todo era más fácil cuando no estaba enamorado, cuando no le importaba nada, ni las consecuencias, ni lo herida que podía llegar alguien por su culpa.

- ¿Dónde estarán? – preguntó por enésima vez Sirius, que no paraba de sentarse y pararse, de jugar con sus manos, de rebotar su pierna de modo nervioso y mirar a sus amigos suplicantemente.

- Sirius, he estado contigo todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo voy a saber donde están? – le respondió James un tanto enojado de haber perdido toda una tarde de sábado en ver los nervios de Sirius.

- ¡Con el Mapa del Merodeador! – saltó Sirius subiendo las escaleras sin esperar respuestas de sus amigos.

El chico abrió el cajón donde guardaban el mapa, pronunció las palabras mágicas y rápidamente la tinta comenzó a expandirse mostrando el castillo. Se demoró en encontrarlos, como el día era calido, podían estar en cualquier parte, el patio, las mazmorras, las torres, incluso en las cocinas. Pero los encontró en una escalera, Theo en un lado, Peter en el otro. Podía imaginar la charla, Peter intentando comprender la situación y ella rogando que no lo culparan. Debería ir para allá.

Bajó las escaleras con el mapa en mano, fue tan rápido que ni Remus, ni James pudieron anticipar su salida en buscar de los Pettigrew. Gracias al mapa no se demoró en encontrarlos, allí sentado en las escaleras de un pasillo sin ventanas, el cuadro de una señora con frutas en la cabeza miraba a los hermanos con cara de aburrimiento, mientras que en otro cuadro, un fraile rezaba sin parar.

- ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Sirius avergonzado y temeroso, sentándose justo en el medio de los hermanos. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que siguió hablando – Yo solo vine porque siento que soy parte del problema...

- ¡Por qué mierda todos hablan de nosotros como un problema! – saltó Theo interrumpiendo al muchacho, levantándose y marchándose – ni se les ocurra a ninguno de los dos seguirme, que os mato.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a seguirla, los dos la conocían perfectamente y sabían que lo mejor era hacerle caso.

- ¿Hace cuánto? – preguntó Peter luego de varios minutos de silencio.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó Peter enojándose un poco - ¡Coopera, Canuto, por favor!

- Es que es la verdad, al parecer tu hermana me besaba y me borraba la memoria hace meses – explicó Sirius, quien había dudado en contarle esto a Peter, pero más que más, él era su amigo – pero yo me enamoré de ella, Colagusano, no sabía como decirte, pero desde aquella salida a Hogsmeade que estamos juntos.

Pasó un minuto de silenció en el cual Peter pensaba en que decir y Sirius reflexionaba sobre lo que había dicho: "me enamoré".

- Lo supuse – admitió Peter suspirando – ya habían muchos rumores de ustedes dos, pero pensé que debían ser falsos, ya sabes como han inventado cosas sobre nosotros, además … esperaba que si algo así pasaba, ustedes me iban a decir.

- Lo siento, hermano – lamentó Sirius – honestamente, ni sabíamos que estabamos haciendo, Colagusano, de un día para otro Theo pasó de ser mi mejor amiga, a ser a la mujer que adoro.

"Adoro", otro verbo que salía de sus labios y que lo aterrorizaba.

- Debo admitir, que lo que si Theo debe salir con alguien, me agrada que seas tú, en vez de un imbécil de esos que tiene como admiradores – reflexionó Peter en voz alta haciendo que Sirius sonriera, al parecer su amigo comprendía – Pero … no lo sé.

- ¿Qué no sabes?

- Canuto, eres mi amigo y todo – explicó Peter mirando el piso y moviendo sus brazos – pero no puedes negar que tienes una fama con las chicas y por más que te duela admitirlo, tienes que reconocer que como hermano lo mejor que podría hacer es prohibirles esto que están teniendo.

- No entiendes, Colagusano – saltó Sirius desesperado – ella no es como las otras, ella es especial – no podía creer que usar frases tan clichés – no podría hacerle daño.

- Déjame terminar, Canuto – sonrío Peter – Por más que sea la mejor elección… también soy conciente de cómo son, en mi vida he logrado que Theo me haga caso y aunque sé que tu me harías caso por mi amistad y porque sabes que tengo razón, no podemos engañarnos, ustedes estarían a escondidas.

Sirius largo una carcajada que hizo que unos alumnos de primero que pasaban por el casi abandonado pasillo, huyeran despavoridos.

- ¿Entonces, qué debo hacer? – preguntó Sirius, sabiendo muy bien que le iba a decir su amigo.

- Ve por tu chica, idiota.

**oOo**

Lamento la tardanza, además de escribir con dificultad cuando intentaba subir el capitulo la página no me dejaba

creo que por cuestiones de universidad y tiempo los capítulos desde ahora serán más cortos, o quien sabe

espero les guste mucho y no se preocupen que seguiré escribiendo como loca

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior

espero más reviews para seguir escribiendo

**Simona**

P.D.: Me voy a Rio en Julio


	42. No sé qué hiciste, Potter

Capítulo 40: No sé qué hiciste, Potter

- No sé, Mary, James se está comportando extraño – comentó la pelirroja desviando la vista del libro que intentaba leer – me ha estado evitando.

- Debe estar preocupado por Black, Lils – la calmó Mary mientras leía un libro – ya sabes, creo que es la primera vez de que una chica rechaza a Sirius Black.

- Me da pena – comentó la pelirroja volviendo a poner la vista en el capítulo sobre hechizos de amputaciones – es la primera vez que veo al chico tan enganchado con alguien.

- Para que vea lo que se siente – alegó Mary sin importarle de que otras personas en la sala común la escucharan – Yo no le deseo mal a nadie, lo sabes, pero no puedes negarme que ahora el esta sufriendo tal y como todas las chicas que han intentado estar con él.

- Pero esas chicas sabían en que se estaban metiendo, ¿no? – defendió la pelirroja – no es que este bien lo que el hacía, pero está vez él se la este jugando.

- Como se nota que te estas enamorando de Potter, Lils – se burló su alta amiga.

- No digas eso, yo no me estoy enamorando de nadie – alegó la pelirroja mientras dejaba de fingir leer el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras – Además… - suspiró luego de un suspiro – al parecer si era un capricho, hoy le pregunte si podía hablar conmigo y me contestó que estaba algo ocupado con unas tareas, ¿De cuándo James Potter se preocupa de eso?

- Desde que intenta salir con Lily Evans – le informó Mary.

Lily le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, no quería hablar más del tema, se enfocó en el libro, pero no lo estaba leyendo, pensaba en James, en Black, en Pettigrew. Desde que Sirius había dejado claro a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts de que estaba completamente enamorado de Theodora Pettigrew, que la chica lo evitaba, ya no se hablaba con ninguno de los Merodeadores, se excusaba con que quería estudiar para los TIMO's, pues necesitaba altos puntajes para poder entrar como Relacionadora Internacional en el ministerio de magia. Sirius estaba desmoronado, amaba a la chica y ella no lo quería, o eso le daba a entender.

- Peter, no quiero hablar de eso – insistió Theo mientras le escribía una carta a su madre junto a su hermano a la orilla del lago – no lo menciones más.

- Mira, no sé que te pasó luego de que me dijiste que amabas incondicionalmente a Canuto – dijo Peter mientras intentaba que su hermana le pusiera atención – me preocupas, Theo, quiero saber si estas bien.

- No te preocupes – agregó Theo automáticamente – estoy bien.

- Te conozco más de lo que crees, solo quiero que sepas que, aunque sea amigo de Sirius – era la primera vez en años que llamaba al chico por su nombre – tu eres mi hermana, mi sangre y aunque lo negaré si lo repites, no podría vivir sin ti, tu vas primero que cualquiera.

Theo paró de escribir y se largó a llorar. En su vida había escuchado a su hermano hablarle así, no quería decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ella si amaba a Sirius, pero no sabía si iba a soportar ser la novia de Sirius Black, al principió lo creyó, lo creyó de verdad, pero desde que el dijo que era un problema, sin siquiera queriendo mostrarlo así, las dudas surgieron, podría estar con el historial de mujeriego, con las burlas de las chicas del fan club de Sirius, saber que todo podría no resultar y perder una amistad y quizá destruir la amistad de sus amigos, además estaban los rumores de que Sirius tenía a otra, Janis Kingston, una chica se quinto de Hufflepuff, todas comentaban que esta descerebrada le abría las piernas al chico desde que se encontraron por primera vez en una fiesta contra Slytherin y que desde que supo de que este estaba enganchado con Theo, se había propuesto arruinar la relación. Todo eran dudas y sentía que solo tenía quince años, a esa edad no debería tener tantas preocupaciones, debía vivir. Y por sobre todas las cosas, estaba el miedo de tener que satisfacer a Sirius, ella debía admitir que no sabía nada de sexo, en cambio él, parecía saberlo todo. ¿Sería poca cosa para él?

- Yo amo a Sirius – sollozó la chica – estoy segura de eso.

- Y aunque ni yo lo esperase, él te quiere de verdad, Theo, nunca lo había visto enamorado – intentó decirle su hermano – pero … cualquier decisión que tomes, te aseguro que será la mejor.

- ¿En verdad me prefieres a mi, que a Sirius?

- Ambos son tercos, chillones y no me hacen caso, así que te prefiero a ti solo por ser mi hermana – se burló Peter sacándole una sonrisa a la chica – En serio, Theo, no sé que haría sin mi hermanita.

Por otro lado Sirius se encontraba en la habitación de los Merodeadores, con el mapa abierto viendo como el punto de tinta que marcaba el nombre de su enamorada, se encontraba en el lago, quería estar con ella, pero no sabía que pasaba. La chica pasó de amarlo a despreciarlo. Ya habían pasado muchos días, como para que la explicación de Remus "Quizá este en sus días femeninos", fuera cierta y la había seguido todos los días en el mapa como para que hubiese otro chico a quien culpar.

- Déjalo ya, Canuto – le recomendó James al entrar a la habitación – tienes que levantarte, no fuiste a clases hoy y McGonagall ya no me cree tus farsas.

- No me importa – saltó Sirius – quiero recuperarla, Cornamenta.

- ¿Y qué te lo impide?

- ¡QUÉ CREES QUE NO LO HE INTENTADO! – gritó Sirius – Estoy harto de que esto me pasé.

- ¡No me vengas con tonterías, Canuto! – gritó James para que por fin su casi hermano entrara en razón – Serás mi amigo y todo, Canuto, pero debes aceptar que no has hecho absolutamente nada, he estado todos los días apoyándote, acompañándote, para que estés como un zombie esperando que las cosas se arreglen solas. ¡Tuve que remplazarte en un partido! Eso nunca había pasado, ¡NUNCA!, deje a Lily botada muchos días con excusas tontas, por acompañarte, asi que pon de tu parte, sé que no estas acostumbrado a arrastrarte por una mujer, a luchar por alguien que amas, porque siempre tuviste a todas las chicas que querías.

Sirius quedó estático, mientras James recuperaba su aliento por no haber pausado en su grito contra su mejor amigo. Sirius nunca había visto a su amigo gritarle de esa forma.

- No sé que decirte, Cornamenta.

- A mi no tienes nada que decirme – terminó James – si me disculpas, voy a ver como esta Lily.

El chico salió ignorando la pena de su amigo, obviamente le dolía dejarlo así, pero Remus le había dicho que quizá lo mejor era esto, hacer que entienda por la fuerza, ya que no entendía por la razón. Theo no volvería sola, como la mayoría de las chicas.

- ¿Lily? – llamó James desde las escaleras a la habitación, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta – Lily sé que estas ahí, baja.

James había revisado el mapa del merodeador, por lo que podía asegurar que su hermosa pelirroja estaba metida en su habitación, iba a gritarle hasta que saliera.

- Lily – insistió el chico - ¡Vamos, te necesito!

James estaba ya sentido de que la pelirroja no le contestara, aunque la había evadido un poco para intentar reponer a su amigo y tener tiempo para hacer trabajos retrasados, no creía que fuera tan horrible como para que ni siquiera le abriera la puerta, ¿no?. Se aseguro de que no estuvieran viéndolo, aunque habían muchos alumnos en la sala común, la mayoría era de quinto y séptimo, que decidían no aprovechar los hermosos días, para estudiar para los TIMMOs y EXTASIS.

Así, se hechizó sus propias manos para poder escalar por las paredes, avanzando hábilmente hasta la puerta de la chica y golpeó la puerta, pero nuevamente no recibió ninguna respuesta. Acercó su cabeza a la puerta y apegó la oreja a la madera, escuchaba ruido, pero nada claro, eso solo comprobaba que la pelirroja, tal y como el mapa del merodeador le había dicho, estaba dentro y lo estaba evitando.

- Lily, sino me abres, voy a entrar a la fuerza, ¿me escuchas? – le gritó James mientras ponía su mano en el picaporte y notaba que la puerta estaba sin llave – Ya ves, que voy a entrar.

El chico entró a la habitación de las chicas, había un olor suave en ella, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, porque sentía que estaba mal que estuviera allí. Busco a la pelirroja, pero no había nadie, hasta que noto que una puerta se abría y por la cual salía bastante vapor.

- ¡James! – saltó Lily, que había salido del baño con un toalla - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Intentando ser todo un caballero, pero aun así intentando memorizar la hermosa imagen de ver a su amiga toda empapada y cubierta solo por una toalla, se dio media vuelta y le contesto a su amada sin mirarla.

- Lo… lo siento – tartamudeó luego de unos segundo – yo, llamé a la puerta y no contestabas y pensé que me evitabas.

James hablaba muy rápido y Lily que aun no se movía de su posición, estaba apunto de estallar de vergüenza y de risa. En su cabeza tenía frases cortantes como "Como si yo fuera la que evita al otro" o "Y no pudiste esperar a que me duchara", pero claramente en estado de nerviosismo nada sale como uno quiere.

- Bueno, una vez te vi desnudo, era justo que me vieras en toalla, ¿no? – bromeó la pelirroja sorprendiéndose a si misma.

- No sé, justo sería verte sin toalla, ¿no crees? – río James avergonzado, pero haciendo reir a la pelirroja.

- Sueña, sueña – dijo la pelirroja para luego preguntar - ¿Puedes esperarme afuera, para poder vestirme?

- Depende.

- ¿Depende de qué?

- SI dijera que no puedo esperarte afuera para poder vestirme … - explicó el chico - … ¿Me dejarías quedarme aquí y ver como te vistes?

- Ehmmm … déjame pensarlo – fingió dudar la pelirroja para luego responder cortante - ¡No!, ya a fuera.

James salió sonrojado, recordando la hermosa silueta de la pelirroja, como esas pequeñas gotas de agua que aun quedaban en su cuerpo, la hacían ver tan sexy. Iba tan distraído, que piso el escalón de las chicas, por lo que se resbaló cayendo de frente por el resfalín que se formó y cayendo finalmente a la orilla de la sal común.

Increíblemente, ninguno de los alumnos se fijó en el, se levanto con cuidado y se sentó en las escaleras de los chicos, esperando a que Lily bajara. SE sobaba cada cuando la cara, porque le dolía bastante, sabía que si Remus estuviera ahí con el, le diría que se fuera a la enfermería, pero no, solo quería a Lily Evans, aunque tuviera una tec cerrado, se quedaría ahí esperándola.

Unos minutos después, James sintió que la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja se habría, por lo que se levanto rápidamente, vio como bajaba una hermosa Lily, con el pelo aun algo húmedo, lo que hizo que James la encontrara tan sexy, como con toalla.

- ¡Por las barbas Merlín! – gritó Lily al bajar y ver la cara del chico - ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

- Solo me golpeé un poco al bajar – dijo sin darle importancia el chico, quería caminar con ella, saber de ella, estar con ella y no le importaba algo de dolor en la cara.

- Pero James, estas sangrando – chilló la pelirroja – Y todo moreriado, vamos a la enfermería.

- Lily, no te preocupes, es solo – James se tocó la frente y sintió humedo, era sangre – es solo un golpe, no necesito ir a la enfermería.

- Entonces, vamos a tu baño para limpiarte – dijo tomando su mano Lily.

Era más una orden que otra cosa, así que ni el hecho de que le dijera que Sirius estaba ahí la detuvo. James se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba vacía, ¿A dónde había ido Sirius?.

- Lily, no tienes que hacer esto, en serio – intentaba decir James, mientras la chica le limpiaba el rostro con una toalla que había humedesido.

- James, no puedes caminar por los pasillos sangrando – le regañó la pelirroja mientras examinaba las heridas y rasmillones – Es decir, de seguro que ya lo has hecho, pero no vas a caminar a mi lado, sangrando, ¿entendido?

- Entendido – repitió James resignado, aunque debía admitir que le agradaba tanta atención de la pelirroja – ten cuidado con ensuciar tu ropa.

Lily se dio cuenta que el chico tenía razón, por lo que dejo la toalla en un lado y se saco el polerón, la corbata y la camisa, quedando solamente con una camiseta blanca. El chico quedó paralizado mientras sentía que le ponían la toalla nuevamente en las heridas, estaba sentado en el retrete por lo que tenía una visión envidiable del busto de la chica, era tan linda, todo en su lugar, con aquella camiseta blanca que hacía que se transparentaba.

- ¡Santas Brujas fritas! – saltó Lily cuando ya había limpiado la cabeza del chico y llegado a los rasmillones del cuello – estas herido hasta el pecho, manchaste toda tu camisa.

James seguía hipnotizado por la figura de la chica, agradeciendo sus caricias y se sintió aun más acalorado cuando la chica le hizo levantar sus brazos para quitarle con algo de dificultad el chaleco, desanudando su corbata y muy concentrada desabrochando los botones de la camisa.

- Lo siento ti de frío – comentó la chica limpiando las heridas del pecho del muchacho – pero tu heridas llegan hasta aquí. No sé como lograste tener heridas hasta aquí y decir que no te duelen.

- Supongo que es el quidditch – agregó el chico mirando como la chica se arrodillaba para tener los ojos a la altura del pecho del chico. – He tenido que buscar la snitch entre maderas, chocando con todo, me hago heridas muy graves, pero con la adrenalina de volar, pues, simplemente, no las siento.

Lily terminó de limpiar los raspillones en los brazos y ahora se enfocaba en el pecho del chico, no pudo dejar de pensar que el quidditch no era un deporte tan malo, dejaba a James con músculos marcados y realmente sexy. Se desconcentro tanto que se le cayo la toalla sobre su falda, manchándolo.

- ¡Qué torpe soy! – gritó la chica levantándose y frotando su falda, pero eso solo hizo que la mancha se alargara – Y solo tengo dos faldas – Lily comenzó a sacarse la falda, pero noto los ojos de sorpresa de su compañero – no te entusiasmes, ando con calzas de bajo.

- Yo no dije nada – se defendió el chico riendo – aunque debo aceptar que me conformo con verte así. – Lily se encontraba en una corta calza y su camiseta blanca, que se transparentaba, frotando su falda que había puesto bajo el grifo. - ¿Por qué no simplemente usas tu varita?

- Con magia nunca queda verdaderamente limpio – clarificó la pelirroja colgando su falda en la barra de la ducha – Ahora veamos como está tu herida.

- Estoy bien, Lily, te lo aseguro, me limpiaste tanto que te aseguro que nunca me he sentido más limpio que ahora. – comentó el chico mientras se levantaba – y la verdad, yo solo te fui a buscar para pedirte perdón.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó extrañada la chica retrocediendo un poco y apoyándose en la puerta del baño. - ¿Perdón por qué?

- Es que siento que … - James se acababa de dar cuenta que ni había pensado en lo que iba a decirle a la pelirroja – este, yo, siento que con todo esto de estudiar y bueno, lo que le ha estado pasando a Sirius, te he estado, posponiendo, o rechazado cuando me dices que salgamos.

- No te preocupes – le aseguró Lily – total, no soy tu novia, como para sentirme por algo así.

James sintió como le ardió el pecho de las ganas de decirle, "pero me encantaría que fueras mi novia", lamentablemente sabía que no era correcto, por muy bien que se llevaran, sentía que aun era el momento.

- Vamos, que solo quería ser un caballero.

- Si, un caballero tiene a una chica vestida así y tan solo con pantalones – se burló ironicamente Lily.

- Créeme, estar así y no hacer nada, es completamente de caballeros – río James – no pensé que fueras tan ingenua.

- No te atreverías a hacer nada conmigo, Potter – le retó la pelirroja sonriendo.

- ¿Eso crees, Evans?

James miró el lavamanos lleno de agua y no se le ocurrió nada más que en meter la mano dentro del agua y lanzarle una gran cantidad de agua a su compañera, quien chillo y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, James – chilló la pelirroja, buscando la varita que había dejado en su capa sobre la cama del chico – pero me las pagaras.

- Lo siento, Lily, en mi mente todo parecía más divertido – se lamentó James saliendo del baño e inesperadamente recibió un chorro de agua de la varita de Lily.

Sin más, comenzó una épica guerra de agua en la habitación de los merodeadores, mojarón las camas, el piso y obviamente sus cuerpos. James perseguía a Lily por toda la habitación, saltando sobre los colchones y ocultándose tras cualquier mueble para esquivar los ataques de la pelirroja, quien reía incontroladamente.

- Rayos – gritó Lily tras resbalarse a causa del piso húmedo.

- ¿Estás bien, Lily? – preguntó preocupado James ayudándola a levantarse y colocandola en su cama – debemos dejar de caernos.

- Si no pasa nada – dijo la chica – el problema es que caí sobre mi trasero.

Por primera vez tras la batalla que tenían en la habitación, James se había dado cuenta de que la camiseta de Lily estaba completamente húmeda, por lo que se traslucía toda su piel y su trasero de encaje blanco.

- Te traeré una toalla para que te seques – saltó James al darse cuenta que había estado mirando a la chica con la boca abierta.

- Hay que secar este lugar – comentó Lily mientras se secaba con la toalla que le había traído el chico – creo que hasta mojamos algunos libros de Remus.

- No te preocupes – la calmó James sentándose a su lado – esta habitación ha pasado por cosas peor y créeme, los libros de Remus, también.

- No sé si quiero saber que ha pasado aquí – comentó Lily dejándose caer de espaldas en el colchón.

- Tampoco es que hayan pasado cosas terribles aquí – agregó el chico imitandola, quedando de espaldas a su lado, viendo el techo de su cama con doceles – o por lo menos, no tan terribles.

Se quedaron en silencio, a veces Lily miraba a James de reojo, a veces el lo hacía.

- ¿Y cuántas chicas han estado en esta cama? – preguntó un tanto alterada Lily, tenía esa duda hace un buen tiempo.

- ¿Cuántas crees? – contra preguntó James sonriendo.

- Como dijiste que eras un caballero – argumentó Lily – diré que cinco.

James soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras volteaba su cabeza para mirar con una sonrisa a la chica.

- Tienes un mal concepto de caballero, ¿sabías? – le dijo el chico.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó la chica ansiosa.

- No soy virgen, Lily, lo admito – reconoció él evitando la mirada de pena de Lily – pero solo he estado con una persona.

- ¿Era… era .. ella? – tartamudeó la muchacha triste – digo… no sé que intento decirte, James.

- Créeme que me hubiese encantado decirte que aun espero a la indicada y todo eso – admitió James mientras volvía a mirar el techo – pero… creo que tampoco sé que intento decirte.

- ¿Lo hiciste por amor? – preguntó la chica luego de un largo silencio. – No te sientas obligado a contarme.

- No te preocupes, si algún día quiero que seas mi novia … - James lo dijo más para si mismo que a ella - … creo que es mejor decírtelo. No fue algo que digamos, hecho con amor, ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Te arrepientes? -

- No me gusta pensar en ello – inició el chico – pero si creo que fue un error, fue a finales de cuarto, tenía solo quince, cometemos errores, algunos más graves que otros – James suspiró – siento que ahora no me volverás a hablar.

- No seas tonto – sonrió la chica – Hogwarts me hace creer que has estado con cientos de chicas ¿y crees que una me intimidaré con una?. No estoy contigo esperando que seas perfecto.

- ¿Estar conmigo? – preguntó James volviendo a mirar a la chica - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que, no sé qué hiciste, Potter – soltó Lily sonrojada – pero me enamoraste.

**oOo**

Parto lamentando la demora, la universidad esta que me mata con trabajos

además, debo decir que este capítulo no se me hizo nada fácil, no me gusto mucho, pero aquí va

Espero sus comentarios y agárrense con los próximos capítulos, que Sirius Black esta que arde

**Simona**


	43. Apenas te gradúes

Capítulo 41: Apenas te gradúes

_"Viernes 19 de Mayo de 2978_

_Theodora Pettigrew_

_Lo amo, lo amo, lo adoro, quiero estar con el, lo quiero aquí a mi lado y no a mis ensayos de los TIMO's. Ya van días en que tengo las ganas de decirle: "Sirius, ven aca" y plantarle uno de esos besos que me vuelven loca, tan llenos de pasión y amor. Pero no, no puedo, se las consecuencias de eso. El me pedirá que sea su novia, luego las chicas de Hogwarts me odiaran, me hechizaran, me embrujarán y yo estaré allí viendo como todas las chicas (y no faltará el chico), me quieran quitar a mi novio. Hasta él lo dijo, somos un problema, arruinaremos la amistad, todo cambiara para los Merodeadores y yo quedaré sola, sola, sola y más encima él sabe tanto y yo tan poco, ¿qué haré cuando en un ataque de pasión el quiera… ? bueno, eso, no quiero ni escribirlo… ¿Y si él me engaña?, ¿Y si soy otra más?, no digo que Sirius quiera eso, pero, puede pasar, ¿no?_

_Todos me dicen que Sirius está mal, no se levanta, grita y ni le entusiasma planear alguna broma u alguna fiesta para el último partido del año. Quizá yo este mal, pero. La verdad es que no se qué esperan de mi, tengo dieciséis, recién cumplidos, soy solo una niña, debería ser normal no saber que hacer, pero esto ya me esta matando, quiero a Sirius, pero no sé si es lo mejor, para ninguno de los dos…"_

- Theo, te he estado buscando – dijo Remus que acababa de interrumpir la escritura de la chica - ¿estás ocupada?

- No, no estoy ocupada – comentó la chica enrollando el pergamino y guardándolo en su bolso – es decir, con estos exámenes siento que siempre estoy ocupada, pero para ti, siempre estaré libre, Remusín.

- Es que verás, ya llevamos tres meses con Matilda – hablo avergonzado Remus – y no sé que voy a decirle por mi desaparición de mañana.

- ¿Tu madre no está enferma? – sugirió Theo – eso siempre ha funcionado.

- Las dos veces que me he transformado he dicho eso y la vez antes de ser novios, también – agrego Remus preocupado – no quiero arriesgarme a que empiece a dudar de mi.

- Si quieres algo con ella, Remus, tarde o temprano se tendrá que enterar.

- Lo sé, Theo, pero no es el momento – recordó Remus – solo llevamos tres meses.

- ¿Y vas a esperar a cumplir tres años para contarle? – preguntó la chica seriamente.

- Mira quien habla – se defendió Remus, un tanto afectado por la luna que casi estaba llena – ¿Y tú cuándo dejaras de jugar con los sentimientos de Canuto?

- Dile que debes hacer unos tramites en el ministerio – dijo con voz quebrada Theo, mientras se levantaba para pasear por los pasillo y dejaba solo a Remus.

Quería enojarse con él, pero no solo sabía que la luna lo afectaba, también sabía que tenía razón, él esta en su derecho de no decirle a Matilda de su condición, es un secreto peligroso, en cambio ella, ella solo era una mocosa que no sabía que estaba haciendo, pasó todo uno deseando que Sirius la quisiera besar sin que luego tuviera que hechizarlo y ahora, era toda una cobarde.

Comenzó a correr, sin fijarse por donde iba, era tarde y todo estaba oscuro, habían unos cuantos alumnos, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, se fue directo a la cancha de quidditch.

Se quedó recostada en el terreno de juego, tuvo la suerte de que no hubiese nadie practicando, se quedó mirando el cielo nublado, no había traído ni una capa para el frío pero no le importaba, solo agradecía estar sola y que no había empezado a llover. Lentamente se quedó dormida, de espaldas, pero su descanso no duró mucho.

- Theo – le despertó una voz agitada, se notaba que había corrido mucho - ¡Qué haces aquí, es peligroso!

- Sirius – saltó la chica, sin saber bien que decir - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vi en el mapa, corriste sin parar de la sala común hasta aquí y luego te quedaste quieta, me asuste – dijo el chico – no puedes salir así sin nada para cubrirte, pequeña – de nuevo le decía pequeña – es peligroso, ¿qué pasa si un Slytherin te ve recostada aquí?

- No lo había pensado así – admitió la chica aceptando el brazo que le pasaba Sirius para levantarse.

Comenzaron a caminar por la larga cancha sin decir ni una sola palabra

- Me muero si te pasa algo – susurró Sirius, como si no estuviera convencido de comentárselo.

A Theo se le detuvo el corazón, quería decirle lo que sentía de una sola vez, pero al abrir la boca, no le salía sonido alguno, pero tenía tantas ganas de decirle todo. Por otro lado Sirius se aguantaba las ganas de plantarle un beso y hacer lo que tenía planeado desde que decidió aceptar el consejo de James.

- Sirius, espera – dijo la chica dejando de caminar y abriendo su bolso – quiero… que, que leas esto – tartamudeó la chica pasándole el pergamino que había escrito en la sala común.

Vio como Sirius tomaba el pergamino y lo leía con cara de confusión, se iba a arrepentir de eso, la cara de Sirius no cambiaba de expresión y ella comenzaba a desesperarse y antes de que Sirius dijera algo, comenzó lentamente a apartarse, hasta salir corriendo hacía el castillos. Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que sintió, ya casi llegando a la entrada del castillo, como dos brazos la sujetaban fuertemente.

- No salgas corriendo, Theo – le susurró el chico – lo siento muchos.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – preguntó Theo negándose a darse la vuelta.

- Porque estás mal por mi culpa – explicó el chico mientras la abrazabas - ¿me quieres mirar? – la chica asintió y lentamente se dio vuelta viendo los ojos vidriosos de Sirius – Te amo.

- Yo también – sollozó la chica lanzándose en sus brazos – lamento mucho todo esto, es mi culpa, no debí enojarme cuando fuiste a hablar con Peter, ni ignorarte, pero tenía miedo.

- Mi niña hermosa – calmó el chico – no importa nada de eso – el chico alejo un poco a Theo – ¿sabes por qué no importa? – la chica negó con la cabeza – porque te amo, porque no permitiré que ninguno de tus temores siga creciendo y no te preocupes por esas chicas tontas, porque yo te quiero a ti y a nadie más y te lo voy a demostrar.

Sirius se arrodilló ante la chica que lloraba y sacó una cajita de su túnica.

- ¿Qué haces, Sirius? – saltó la chica al darse cuenta que hacía el chico.

- Te compruebo que estoy decidido a estar contigo – el chico sacó un anillo de la caja, era grande y antiquísimo – que estoy tan decidido a estar contigo, a dejar de mirar a otras, que te amo y que no tengo miedo a decírselo a nadie – Sirius tomó la mano de la chica y le puso el anillo en el cuarto dedo – Theodora Pettigrew, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Theo no supo que decir, no se lo esperaba, el chico que amaba le había pedido matrimonio, ¿Estaba soñando?. Sirius la seguía mirando esperando una respuesta, esto parecía de verdad, ¿qué iba a responder?

- ¡Acepto! – dijo casi sin pensar la chica, besando a Sirius – Aunque obviamente, es para cuando yo salga de Hogwwarts, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si – sonrió coquetamente Sirius – imagínate que le podrás decir a tus nietos, que nosotros nunca fuimos novios, pasaste de protegida a prometida en un santiamén.

- Este anillo, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó la chica al detenerse por primera vez en el hermoso anillo que el chico le había dado, era de color plateado, envejecido, con una gran piedra en el medio – no es un diamante, ¿cierto?

- Solo lo mejor, para mi hermosa prometida – dijo el chico mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba a la sala común – mis madre cuando yo tenía catorce me explicó que este anillo por ser el primogénito era mio, para cuando yo eligiera al amor de mi vida (obviamente, una sangre pura). Es un anillo que lleva en la familia alrededor de ochocientos años, con él mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi padre. Como supe que no volvería a mi casa, lo saqué de la casa y aunque no esperaba usarlo nunca, creo que fue una gran idea.

- ¿Qué le diremos al resto? – preguntó la chica ya casi llegando a la sala común.

- La verdad – río el chico – que nos casaremos apenas de gradúes de Hogwarts.

**oOo**

Y aquí va otro capítulo, un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba

espero sus comentarios ante este gran suceso que no esperaba colocar

la verdad esto iba a pasar en un año más en la historia, pero creo que Sirius

es un loco que hace las cosas según las siente, y en este momento, quiere casarse

muchas gracias por los que comentaron

**Simona**


	44. Esta vez, tuvieron suerte

Capítulo 43: Esta vez, tuvieron suerte

- Sirius – lo detuvo una voz masculina en el pasillo, al reconocerla siguió adelante sin tomarla en cuenta – Sirius, le vi el anillo a Pettigrew, tenemos que hablar.

- No tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo, Regulus – Sirius no disminuyo la velocidad, ni aumento su voz, ni se volteó, nada más dejo en claro su indiferencia.

- No puedes estar regalando reliquias de la familia – le gritó Regulus intentando alcanzar el paso firme de Sirius y captar su atención.

El chico alcanzó al merodeador que se dirigía al comedor, pero este no le tomaba en cuenta, apretaba el puño y miraba de manera completamente neutra.

- Mamá está mal – informó por fin el hermano menos.

- Créeme, lo sé, todos los Black están mal de la cabeza – comentó Sirius más para si mismo que para Regulus – Ahora, lo lamento, pero mis amigos me esperan.

- ¡Se va a morir! – gritó Regulus empujándolo, logrando por primera vez la atención del galán – Si, Sirius, tu sueño se va a cumplir.

- Ella ya no es mi familia – afirmó Sirius mientras se sentaba en un banco del pasillo y le indicaba a su hermano que hiciera lo mismo – mira, Regi, quiero dejarte en claro una cosa, ella no es mi familia, tu sabes muy bien que en el verano me lo pasé más en la casa de lo Potter que en otra parte y por lo mismo, en el verano iré a visitarlos para llevarme definitivamente mis cosas. No me enorgullece ser un Black.

- ¿De verdad le diste el anillo a esa…? – el chico tuvo que omitir palabras al ver la furia en los ojos de su hermano - ¿Te casaras?

- "Esa", es Theodora Pettigrew – informó Sirius – y no te preocupes, me casaré con ella, pero supongo que no será tu cuñada porque cuando vaya a hablar con mi madre en verano, supongo que terminará borrándome del árbol familiar.

- No vayas, le va a dar un ataqué – saltó su hermano preocupado – ya no importa si no te sientes un Black, pero eso no te da derecho a irrespetar a nuestra madre, porque sigue siendo tuya, está en tu sangre.

Sirius se levantó indignado y miró fijamente a su hermano.

- Nuestras acciones hacen lo que somos, no nuestra sangre – dijo cortante – y al parecer tú ya elegiste quien ser en esta vida – Sirius le miró le miró el antebrazo izquierdo a su hermano que se encontraba vendado – ahora más que nunca los aborrezco a todos ustedes.

Sirius se fue sin decir nada más, llegó al gran comedor donde se encontró con Remus, Peter y Theo que comían animadamente, se sentó al lado de su ahora prometida y le dio un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

- ¡Que estamos en la mesa! – se quejó Peter, más bromeando que enojándose.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Theo cuando el chico ya comía un costillar de cerdo con papas salteadas – te ves alterado.

- Cosas de los Black – murmuró Sirius, siempre le molestaba cualquier conversación en relación con su familia y más si esa conversación fuese con alguien de la familia – Al parecer mi madre no está bien, y Regulus vio el anillo en tu dedo y eso, nada fuera de este mundo. – Sirius vio como la chica le sonreía y le hacía sentir mejor, quería besarla, pero ambos sabía que era de mala educación besarse en el almuerzo. - ¿Y el anillo? – preguntó al ver su mano desnuda -

- Lo perdí – dijo como si no pasará nada Theo, viendo como el chico cambiaba el color de su rostro a un blanco fantasmal – no seas tonto me lo han robado unas fanáticas tuyas-

- ¡¿Qué ellas qué? – saltó Sirius enfurecido – Dime quienes son, que se las veran comigo.

- Cálmate, era una broma – río Theo sacando de su cuello una cadenita y mostrándosela al chico – puse el anillo en la cadena para que nunca se me perdiera, además – la chica se acerco a Sirius apoyando su cabeza su pecho – así está más cerca de mi corazón.

- "Así esta más cerca de mi corazón" – imito agudamente Peter ríendo – me enferman ¿lo sabían?

Hogwarts ya se había acostumbrado de ver a Sirius y Theo tomados de la manos y como una pareja. No muchas creían que duraría su amor, ya que todas creían conocer a Sirius Black, pero ya cuando algunas personas notaron el dedo anular de la chica, comenzaron algunos rumores, desde que la chica había quedado embarazada y por lo cual Peter Pettigrew había obligado a los dos a casarse para mantener el honor de la familia, hasta que todo era una broma de estos dos y el anillo incluso era un juguete.

Pero Sirius nunca había sido tan feliz, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a ser un novio, intentaba adaptarse a la situación de pareja, a la semana de su compromiso le llevó flores a la chica, para celebrar la semana que llevaban juntos e incluso había dejado de mirar chicas, porque solo le interesaba Theo.

El más feliz con todas las relaciones de los merodeadores era Peter, que se le fue más fácil aceptar que su hermana estaba realmente comprometida, cuando notó los beneficios de que Remus y Sirius estuvieran oficialmente ocupados (y bueno, James, que estaba extraoficialmente ocupado), todas las chicas centraban la atención en él, aunque no era el más agraciado de los cuatro, nadie negaba que era chistoso y de facciones encantadoras. Además de todo eso, la distracción de las chicas le hacía olvidar su relación con Ann-Sally su anterior novia que ahora salía con Marcus Kennet.

Y Por otro lado Hogwarts estaba apunto de terminar su año escolar, solo quedaba unas cinco semanas de clases y por lo mismo, estaban todos histéricos pues solo quedaban días para los exámenes, Lily, por ejemplo, estaba vuelta loca revisando cada palabra de sus apuntes, gritándole a cualquier alumno que hiciera algún ruido en la sala común. Remus era algo más calmado, pero como hace solo unos días había pasado su transformación, no podía estudiar bien, además de que ahora además de estudiar sus materias ayudaba a su novia Matilda con sus TIMO's. Y bueno James se lo pasaba intentando calmar a la pelirroja, para que aceptara salir por lo menos unos minutos al lago para que no pasara aquellos bellos días de finales de mayo, encerrada estudiando. Peter estudiaba, aunque se desconcentraba con todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluyendo las chicas, obviamente, Theo estudiaba intentando no desconcentrarse por Sirius, que dedicaba su tiempo a comer y ver como su prometida hojeaba los libros.

- Ya verás cuando repruebes el año, Canuto – se burló James leyendo "Pociones inusuales, para personajes inusuales" – deberías por lo menos practicar alguna materia.

- Anda, pregúntenme algo – desafió Sirius en el sillón.

- En una poción metamórfica – saltó Lily emocionada de una ronda de preguntas sobre pociones – cuál es el limite en porcentaje de Descurania Sophia y que efecto podría traer agregar más de lo indicado.

Sirius se levantó le quitó el libro de pociones a James y se resignó a leer, haciendo reír a todos.

- ¿Eso en verdad te lo pueden preguntar? – saltó asustado Higgins un alumno de sexto que también estudiaba para los exámenes.

- No lo creo – le calmó Remus – Lily solo se obsesiona un poco con la materia.

- ¡¿Qué no lo preguntaran? – chilló la pelirroja – Ya verán cuando les pregunten variantes de la poción corrosiva al agregar estragos amarillos o verdes. O las características de las judías soporíficas.

- Creo que le ha dado su primer ataque pre examen – anunció por lo bajo Mary – yo me encargo.

La chica se levantó y se llevó a Lily fuera de la sala común evitando escuchar todas los ingredientes y pocionistas famosos que nombraba su amiga.

- Dejame decirte, Cornamenta – dijo Peter – que te has enamorado de una loca.

- Pero es mi loca – respondió James con cara soñadora, por alguna razón inentendible había encontrado encantador lo histérica de Lily – aunque me encantaría saber las respuestas a sus preguntas.

- Me gustarían vacaciones – bufó Sirius dejando el libro de pociones a un lado – quidditch en las tardes, dormir en la mañana, noches de locura, y ahora todos seremos mayores de edad.

- Y que mi padre te vea como un yerno – dijo Theo saliendo de un texto sobre herbología.

- ¿Yerno? – Sirius tenía la cara blanca – tus padres saben que tú… yo, eso, tu sabes.

- Idiota, están comprometidos – le dijo Peter – debes pedirle su mano a mi padre.

- Ya veo la cara del señor Pettigrew – río Remus – y ya veo los hechizos que te lanzará.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de Sirius, pero fueron cuando vieron a Lily y a Mary entrar con cara de haber visto a un muerto a la sala común, ambas se sentaron en el mismo sillón y no miraron a nadie.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron todos de inmediato.

- Hubo otro ataque – dijo Mary entre cortadamente – en Hogsmeade.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? – saltó asustado Remus viendo como la chica asentía – no, no puede ser, Matilda.

Remus salió de la sala común sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, al salir vio a chicas llorando, gente con cara de susto y lo peor, alumnos de la casa de la serpiente viviendo sus vidas como si no les importara nada. No sabía bien que hacer, ¿Dónde debía ir?, ¿Por qué ese día no había acompañado a la chica a Hogsmeade?, tenía muchas dudas, decidió ir a la enfermería donde, madame pomfrey estaba atareada con alumnos en camillas, pero en ninguna de ellas estaba su novia, eso significaba que no estaba herida.

Mentira, eso significaba que aun no sabía nada, si estaba bien, si estaba herida, si la habrían estado torturando o peor, muerta. ¡No podía estar muerta!, Remus se rehusaba a admitir que la muerte era una opción, debía hacer algo, debía encontrarla.

- Señor Lupin – gritó Madame Pomfrey que revisaba alumno por alumno intentando aliviar heridas graves e intentando organizar las camillas que aparecian volando una tras otra - ¡Esto es un caos! Si está aquí, ayude o váyase.

- Lo siento pero ¿no ha llegado aquí Matilda Greywood? – gritó desesperado el chico recibiendo como respuesta la cara de enojo de la enfermera.

- Estaba aun en Hogsmeade – dijo en una camilla una chica, que él reconoció como Anilda, una de las mejores amigas de su novia, tenía la cara ensangrentada, pero no se veían más daños unas quemaduras que se curarían rápidamente con magia – pero nos separamos porque fueron a comprar unas cosas con su hermano.

- Gracias, Anilda – gritó el chico corriendo fuera de la enfermería, intentando no perder el tiempo – recupérate.

Remus, corrió por los pasillos, salió por el patio, hasta llegar al comienzo del camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade, quería seguir avanzando pero lo detuvieron dos alumnos de séptimo.

- Lupin, no podemos dejarte pasar – dijo un chico que parecía que parecía que había llorado, estaban ayudando al profesor Slughorn a proteger el castillo – es peligroso.

- Lo siento chicos, pero mi novia está ahí – gritó Lupin sintiendo como su lado lobuno surgía y se zafaba de los chicos que sorprendidos no tuvieron mucho que hacer más que preguntarse de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza alguien con una contextura como la de Remus Lupin.

Había mucho humo en el camino, ese humo que dejaban los duelos mágicos, las maldiciones, el fuego. Cada paso quedaba le hacía sentir que perdía la vida, habían unas chicas que reconoció como de tercero, llevadas por una alumna de sexto que intentaba calmarlas mientras llevaba en la espalda a un chico inconciente. La escena era horrible y no le importaba lo peligroso que fuera, iría por Matilda.

- ¡Lunático! – escuchó a su espalda, agudizó su oido, era la voz de James – Lunático.

Remus paró para esperar a James, que venía seguido de Peter y un gran perro negro que obviamente era Sirius en su forma animaga.

- ¿Creías que te íbamos a dejar solo a un Merodeador? – preguntó Peter alcanzándolos.

- Revisamos el mapa, no vimos a tu chica por ningún lugar – avisó Sirius transformándose, hablaba serio como nunca lo hacía – corrimos de inmediato, esquivamos a esos grandotes como animales y aquí nos tienes, ¿Algún plan para encontrarla?

- Solo, encuéntrenla y no mueran en el intento – dijo Remus encaminándose nuevamente.

Aun habían estallidos en el centro de hogsmeade se podían ver las chispas de colores desde la distancia que estaban los chicos, Sirius ya era un perro e iba delante de todos. Remus se iba dijando en la gente que caminaba en dirección a Hogwarts, algunos profesores, muchos alumnos, un duende, tres ancianos, muchos heridos, ninguna Matilda.

- Lunático, ¡Cuidado! – gritó James, logrando que el chico esquivara un hechizo que iba en su dirección.

Remus ya no lograba escuchar, ni ver a ninguno de sus amigos, es más no lograba ver o escuchar absolutamente nada, gritaba el nombre de su novia sin importar si eso afectara su seguridad, esquivó hechizos y maldiciones, casi más por instinto que por algo pensado, tenía la varita levantada, encontró una pared, que recooció como la de Honeyducks, escondidos ahí, habían por lo menos diez alumnos de distintas edades, ninguno era Matilda, pero les ayudó a encontrar el camino al castillo, ninguno parecía heridos.

Olfateó por el lugar, olía a sangre, conocía ese olor, estaban más cerca de la luna llena y por primera vez sentía que le ayudaba, agudizó su oído mientras seguía corriendo, lanzando hechizos protectores y otros de ataque, hasta que por fin logró tener esperanzas, escuchó la voz de Matilda, no era entendible, pero debía estar cerca.

- ¡Matilda! – gritó aun levantando la varita, escuchó nuevamente a la chica, era ella - ¡Matilda!- se le cruzó un encapuchado que no le interesó parar ni para maldecirlo, desapareció.

De la nada se le apareció Albus Dumbledore, agitando su varita elegantemente, de él debió estar escapando el Mortífago encapuchado, nadie en su sano juicio pelearía a muerte con él.

- Señor Lupin – dijo el director de manera serena, pero severa a la vez – le ruego que vuelva al castillo y ayude a los menores.

- Busco a Matilda, Señor – gritó el chico volviendo a la búsqueda de su chica, sin tomar en cuenta el consejo del director.

Su olfato y su oído lo llevaron rápidamente a unos arbustos, por lo menos la había escuchado, no estaba muerta, era un paso, pero no podía evitar pensar que si no había regresado al castillo, era porque algo le había ocurrido.

- Todo va a estar bien, Tom – era la voz de Matilda – no te puedo cargar, pero todo esto pasará.

- ¡Matilda! – saltó Remus llegando donde estaba Remus y Tom, el hermano menos de la chica – Malditos Mortifagos, ¡Estás bien!

La chica abrazó a Remus llorando, se separaron y él la revisó con la vista, estaba manchada con polvo y barro pero aparte de algunos rasmillones, se veía completa.

- Te amo – saltó el chico abrazándola nuevamente llorando de haberla encontrado – te amo, te amo.

Pero la escena romántica se vio interrumpida por el quejido de Tom, la pareja se separó y Remus pudo ver que al chico le había llegado un hechizo en su pierna derecha, y no podía moverla. Sin pensar mucho, Remus rompió su camisa y vendó a menudo cuñado con ella.

- ¿Remus, qué hacemos?– chilló la chica llorando - El camino al castillo esta al otro extremo.

- Primero calmarnos – sugirió el chico maquinando algún plan en su cabeza – no podemos quedarnos, no te voy a mentir, cuando vine para acá ya estaba Dumbledore y probablemente también los Aurores de Ministerio, pero aun así sigue la batalla, esto no terminará así como así.

- Te amo – saltó la chica de un momento a otro – quiero que sepas, por si morimos en esto, que te amo.

Remus le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrío, ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien en una situación como esta?. Vio a Tom que intentaba no quejarse del dolor, lo debía cargar, por lo que lo levanto y le indicó que se sujetara de su cuello.

- Escúchaenme bien, los dos – le indicó a Matilde y a Tom – esto no es un juego, es peligroso, quiero que tengas tu varita en alto y que lances los hechizos que hemos practicado para los TIMO's. – la chica asintió temerosa con la cara húmeda del llanto - yo te llevaré, Tom, nada te pasara, pero en caso que algo me pase, como no puedes correr, deberás…

- ¿Deberé…? – intento ayudar el chico de tan solo trece años

- Deberás ocultarte, aunque sea bajo mi cuerpo, en caso de que muera.

- ¡No digas tonterias, Remus! – gritó Matilda llorando a no más poder – eso no va a pasar.

- Matilda, quiero que entiendan que puede pasar – Remus intentó ver el lugar de batalla, no paraban de haber chispa, incluso en el cielo que hace una hora era soleado, ahora estaba cubierta por nubes grises y una horrible marca de una calabera y una serpiente – vamos a salir bien de esto – terminó el chico besándola suavemente el los labios.

- Toma – le indicó la chica sacando su mano del bolsillo de su túnica – chocolate, sé que te gusta.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír mientras su novia partía un pedazo del chocolate y se lo dejaba en la boca, era chocolate con menta, su favorito.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo la chica intentando sonreír – sujétate bien, Tom.

- Ilda – dijo el menudo Tom – cuídate, que me debes una partida de ajedrez, ¿ok?

La chica asintió y los tres se prepararon para volver al castillo, bordearon el campo de batalla pero hubo un punto en que debían cruzarlo, para poder llegar al camino hacía Hogwarts.

- Vamos a correr a tu ritmo Matilda – informó Remus, mientras le incomodaba un olor conocido a su espalda – debemos irnos ahora.

La chica corrió saltando un bulto del piso, Remus sentía la presión de los brazos de Tom en su cuello, quería llegar rápido al castillo, el olor que había sentido hace unos instantes era el peor que había olido en su vida, le traía malos recuerdo. Tuvieron la suerte de no encontrarse con casi ningún inconveniente, Remus pudo divisar una rata, que por la cola reconoció como Peter, agradecía a Merlín que sus amigos eran animagos y sabían como sobrevivir, eran bueno en eso.

- Queda poco, sigue derecho, cariño – gritó Remus, orientándose con sus instintos – ¿Vas bien, Tom?

- Si – informó el chico aferrándose más fuerte al hombre lobo.

Remus lanzaba hechizos protectores y vio que Matilda logró esquivar varias maldiciones e incluso aturdir a un Mortifago, nunca la había visto tan determinada, probablemente sea la adrenalina, que hizo que llegaran sanos y salvos al inició del camino donde estaba McGonagall y dos otros adultos, con túnicas del ministerios y la insignia del departamento de Aurores.

- Lupin, Greywood – saltó la subdirectora cuando estos ya habían llegado – corran, en el camino hay aurores y sanadores.

Se les acercó un medimago, que bajó a tom de la espalda de Remus y lo comenzó a llegar a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué esperas, Lupin, vayan al castillo? – dijo severamente MacGonagall – esto no es seguro.

- Pequeña, alcanza al medimago que está con Tom, voy enseguida – Remus la miraba seria por lo que la chica corrió rápidamente alcanzando a su hermano – profesora – la profesora notó que al parecer era algo importante por lo que no le regañó - ¿Han pasado James, Sirius o Peter?.

- Ninguno a pasado por aquí, pero hay alumnos que han dicho que ellos los ayudaron a salir de allí – informó la profesora con los ojos llorosos – y no se le ocurra volver a meterse, que lo petrificaré por mantenerlo a salvo.

Remus no aguantó más, agarró su varita y entró nuevamente al campo de batalla, sabía que no sabía tanto como un auror, pero no iba a dejar a sus amigos ahí, no iba a dejarlos luchar sin él, McGonagall no logró ni asimilar el actuar del licántropo. Estaba a dos días de su transformación y eso le hacía actuar por instinto y pasión, olvidando lo racional, además, no iba a irse luego de sentir ese olor nuevamente.

- Lunático – gritó Sirius que sonreía mientras saltaba y tiraba hechizos – Te vi con Matilde, supongo que está bien.

- Sana y salva – aseguró Remus poniendose de espaldas a él para protegerse mutuamente – ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- Mi prima estuvo aquí – informó ríendo – desapareció luego de haberle quitado su varita.

Ambos esquivaron un hechizo, cuando Sirius sintió que una rata pasaba por sus pies, para luego convertirse en hombre.

- No se dejen toda la diversión – sonrió este uniéndose al circulo que formaban para protegerse – han ido disminuyendo, muchos Mortífagos se han ido, pero siguen atacando con fuerza – esto último lo dijo con dificultad mientras juraban en un mismo eje y esquivando hechizos.

- Cornamenta está ayudando a unos alumnos que estaban cerca de las tres escobas – recordó Sirius - así que somos nosotros tres, muchachos.

De repente el cielo se oscureció aun más y los encapuchados comenzaron a agruparse, dejaron de luchar y se les escuchó las carcajadas maléficas, parecía que el aire congelara, y la niebla de los ataques comenzó a disiparse para mostrar el sangriento lugar.

- ¡Arriba! – se escuchó gritar a alguien.

Justo cuando lograron ver el lugar, se encontraron con James que tenía la mejilla herida y la ropa rasgada, se acercó a ellos aun sonriendo, uniéndose a su circulo.

- McGonagall nos matará – río Sirius por lo bajo, viendo en el cielo como se unían los Mortífagos.

- Eso si no nos matan aquí primero – comentó Peter.

Cuando el lugar se disipó completamente vieron como en la tierra habían cuerpos de encapuchados, de alumnos, de habitantes de Hogmeade y criaturas como gnomos y duendes.

- Están ¿huyendo? – preguntó un auror.

- No – se le escuchó decir a Albus Dumbledore – es Lord Voldemort.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de los presentes, vieron como un ser ya deformado de la maldad bajaba del cielo y no le afectaba ningún hechizo que le mandasen, parecía protegido por un escudo transparente, que hacía que cada hechizo se transformara en cenizas.

- Dumbledore, tanto tiempo – dijo con su voz característica mientras miraba el piso y los daños del ataque de sus seguidores – que esto les sirva de advertencia a todos ustedes, únanse o no nos detengan, porque está guerra ya comenzó.

Y sin más palabras los encapuchados y Lord Voldemort desaparecieron, Remus sintió nuevamente ese olor que había reconocido y le traía tan malo recuerdos, miró a los arbustos y notó movimiento, pero dejó de preocuparse cuando los aurores les dijeron que debían marcharse.

- Chicos, esta vez tuvieron suerte – comentó la profesora McGonagall – váyanse a la sala común ¡AHORA!.

**oOo**

Y que les parece? ya estoy en la mitad del capitulo 44, asi que espero sus comentarios

queria algo de emoción en la historia, además que, bueno, hay que hacer presente a Voldy, ¿no creen?

James y Lily como supondrán quieren estar juntos, pero es época de exámenes, ni James se atrevería a dar el siguiente paso en esta época

**Simona**


	45. Miedo

**Capítulo 44: Miedo**

- Luego de los eventos sucedidos el día de hoy hay ciertos cambios a la vida en Hogwarts que comenzarán a entrar en vigencia inmediatamente – les contaba la Profesora McGonagall – Primero que nada se suspenderán las salidas a Hogsmeade por el resto del año. Habrá un control del Ministerio en el castillo, habrá aurores en todos los limites de los terrenos de Hogwarts y por lo mismo les ruego – miró específicamente a los merodeadores – que no intenten hacer locuras que puedan confundirlos, pues tienen ordenes estrictas de actuar y luego preguntar. Además, por la misma razón, la salida a los terrenos del castillo quedarán limitadas por horarios, de nueve de la mañana a seis de la tarde…

Todos los alumnos escuchaban temerosos, siempre habían pensado que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico y realmente lo era, peor aun así se sentían temerosos.

- … El toque de queda será obligatoriamente a las siete de la tarde, después de la cena todos deberán llegar a la sala común, con excepciones de prefectos y premios anuales que ayudaran a resguardar los pasillos. Por último – la voz de McGonagall era severa pero preocupada, estaba apunto de quebrarse – los exámenes y pruebas especiales se atrasaran una semana.

La profesora se silenció y empezó el murmullo, hablar de miedos, el temor de que el-que-no-quiere-ser-nombrado entre a los terrenos era recurrente. El día anterior habían muerto cuatro Gryffindor, un mestizo de séptimo, una chica de sexto, hija de un historiador mágico, y dos chicos de cuarto que eran mejores amigos y los bateadores del equipo de quidditch. La sala estaba de luto y no solo por los alumnos de Gryffindor, en total habían muerto quince alumnos y más de una treintena de heridos y ni hablar de los efecto psicológicos, era tal la paranoia que ya habían retirado del castillo a veinte alumnos.

- Este es un golpe fuerte para el colegio – continuó McGonagall – pero Hogwarts no ha sido penetrado jamás, por lo que deben estar calmados, estas medidas son solo precaución. Y espero que todos cooperemos. Buenas tardes.

- Profesora McGonagall – saltó Remus llamando la atención de la señora que ya se iba – ¿puedo hablar algo con usted?

- Como prefecto ya se enterará de sus nuevos deberes – anunció la profesora – luego hablaremos.

- Es algo importante, profesora McGonagall – insistió el chico - ¿Podemos ir a su despacho?

La profesora asintió diciéndole que la acompañara porque ella sabía que si no fuera algo sumamente importante, Remus no estaría insistiéndole tanto y menos en una situación como esta.

- Espero sea algo realmente importante, Lupin – amenazó la mujer mientras avanzaba rápidamente – casi tuve que lamentar sus muertes, por su desatino el día de ayer.

- Profesora – siguió Remus algo desesperado – la verdad sería mejor si esta conversación también incluyera al profesor Dumbledore.

- El profesor Dumbledore está muy ocupado, señor Lupin – siguió la profesora.

- Esto es más importante que cualquier reunión que tenga – sentenció Remus mirando a la profesora con seriedad – no jugaría con esto.

McGonagall llevó al chico a la estatua que dirigía al despacho del director, dijo la clave secreta "caracoles azucarados" y ambos subieron al despacho, donde estaban Dumbledore y el ministro de magia, este último estaba levantado y con cara severa..

- Minerva, Señor Lupin, no los esperaba – dijo Albus Dumbledore calmadamente – ¿a qué se debe esta visita?

- Preferiría que fuera en privado, profesor – comentó Remus que ya conocía al ministro, Julius Kneen, que lo miraba con atención. Ya lo conocía o por lo menos conocía su pensamiento político y ni hablar de su idea de "control hibrido", ley que por suerte fue rechazada por el consejo.

- No veo que puede ser tan importante – empezó a decir con voz severa Kneen – pero que sea un secreto para un ministro de magia.

- Lo lamento Julius, pero aquí en el castillo respetamos la privacidad de nuestros alumnos y trabajadores – sentenció Albus Dumbledore – además, usted mismo hace unos momentos comentó que ya era hora de volver al ministerio, ¿no?

- Claro, si, Albus – aceptó de mala gana Kneen – espero tu respuesta a mi petición lo antes posible.

- Nos vemos, Julius – cortó la conversación el director viendo como el ministro de la magia salía de su despacho. No había que ser un genio para decir que el director y el ministro habían discutido algo serio y que no estaban de acuerdo en algo. - ¿Qué me quiere decir señor, Lupin?

- Es más bien una información – comentó Remus temeroso – este… yo.

- Hable muchacho – ordenó McGonagall impaciente – el director no tiene tiempo para temas infantiles.

- Minerva, por favor – le calmo Dumbledore - ¿Nos puedes dejar solos?

- Claro, el señor Lupin es prefecto por lo que no necesitará justificación.

Vieron como la señora de cabellos negros bajaba por la escalera de mármol un tanto indignada, nunca le gustaba ser apartada de conversaciones importantes que podrían influir en Hogwarts.

- Señor, la verdad lamento interrumpirlo, pero creo que esto es importante – comenzó nuevamente – lo que ocurre es que…

- ¿Está preocupado por las restricciones horarias y el día de mañana? – intentó adivinar Dumbledore, ya que Remus estaba nervioso y parecía paralizado.

- Estoy preocupado por mañana – dijo al fin Remus, casi escupiendo la información – pero no por mi – aclaro rápidamente, intentando ordenar sus ideas - yo estaré en el sauce boxeador, como siempre – Remus sintió que el director lo miraba con extremo interés. – Pero ayer en Hogsmeade sentí más hombre lobos.

- ¿Está seguro de eso, señor Lupin?

- Si – apuntó el chico ya calmado de haber mencionado lo importante – reconocí a dos de ellos. Greyback y Pollskey, estoy seguro – incluso mencionar sus nombres le causaba terror, tristeza y rabia.

- No dudo de su palabra, se lo aseguro – comentó calmadamente el director – y por lo menos podemos asegurarnos de que los alumnos estarán a salvo bajo la supervisión de los educadores y los aurores, pero realmente ahora creo que del que más debemos preocuparnos es de usted.

- ¿De mí? – saltó Remus, el pensaba en el castillo, en los niños, e incluso en los aurores que protegían los limites de Hogwarts - ¿Por qué?

- A veces, señor Lupin, el dolor nos lleva a la rabia, inclusive a mi me ha parecido tentador llevar la justicia con mis propias manos – recitó el ya anciano profesor – y digamos que nuestras emociones nos pueden jugar un mal momento.

Remus lo entendió a la perfección, muchas veces había soñado con vengarse, matar a Fenrir, por el daño que le hacía a niños inocentes, por lo que le había hecho a él mismo. Pollskey no era otro cuento, fue jefe en la resistencia contra el ministerio, le enseñó todo a Fenrir y gracias a él se implementaron leyes en contra de los licántropos, convirtió a ancianos para que sufrieran en su muerte, mató padres para dejar a hijos huérfanos, rapto niños para criar seguidores, intentó llevarse a Remus a los ocho años de su hogar, casi lográndolo si no fuera por su abuelo quien a los días siguientes murió desangrado de las heridas causados por Pollskey.

Definitivamente había más de una razón para querer luchar contra ellos, hacerlos sufrir y matarlos.

- Ahora me parecería ilógico luchar contra dos hombres lobos acostumbrados a luchar – acotó el muchacho apretando los puños por recordar todo lo que había tenido que sufrir por aquellos dos – pero créame que si llegan a acercarse al sauce boxeador saldré a defender a todos.

- Usted mismo sabe que no importa lo que diga ahora – el director lo miraba con sabiduría – pues mañana actuará más por instinto que razón.

- No vine a que me recordarán las cosas que no puedo hacer por mi condición – dijo impotente Remus, sabía perfectamente que el profesor tenía razón y no podía hacer nada, su condición le impedía planear las noches de luna llena – ¡Solo asegure los limites de Hogwarts!

Remus se dio media vuelta y sin despedirse de su superior, bajó por las escaleras de caracol, no sin antes escuchar con su agudo oído al director llamar a su fénix. Sabía muy bien que había sido descortés, pero no era algo muy controlable, estaba bajo sus instintos y emociones, dejando de lado su razón.

Subió al quinto piso, llegó a la cuarta puerto, a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. El baño de perfectos era la que necesitaba, sabía que si no se relajaba y despejaba tendría una de sus peores transformaciones. Giró diversos grifos hasta que la tina se llenó de agua con burbujas moradas. Dejó su varita sobre el mesón, se sacó la capa, la camisa, su ropa aun tenía manchas de sangre y polvo por la bayalla. Se soltó el cinturón y se deshizo de los pantalones. Completamente desnudo, entró a la tina.

- Esto es vida – susurró.

El licántropo intentó descansar, pero en su mente aparecían imágenes espeluznantes sobre la noche en que lo habían convertido, la muerte de su abuelo, los ojos amarillos de Pollskey, los gritos de su madre, la cara de Matilda al enterarse de su condición. Estaba aterrado de saber que en algún momento ella debía enterarse. Vio el reloj en la pared, ya era tarde, no creía que sus amigos se preocuparan por él, porque tenían el mapa del merodeador.

Un sueño abrumar lo invadió, intento mantenerse despierto, no paraba de pensar en que debía estar en la sala común, pero mientras veía como las burbujas cambiaban de color se quedaba dormido bajo la luz de la luna casi llena.

- ¡REMUS! – el grito de la pelirroja lo despertó – lo siento.

El chico abrió los ojos como plato, la muchacha estaba en una bata de baño y sobre esta una capa, en cambio, el figuraba en la tina desnudo y con las burbujas ya desvanecidas. Rojo como el cabello de la chica que lo miraba avergonzada agarro una de las toallas y aun en la tina se enrolló en ella.

- Lo siento, Remus, la puerta no estaba bloqueada – se excusó la chica, mientras Remus aclaraba su cabeza, ella tenía razón, había entrado y se había olvidado hechizar la puerta para que no entrara ningún otro prefecto – si quieres me marcho.

- No, no te preocupes, si ya debía irme – tartamudeó el chico - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las once meno veinte – contestó la chica enfocando su mirada en las cicatrices de él - ¿Estás bien?

- Estás son cicatrices antiguas, Lily – informó el muchacho sabiendo a que se refería el chico – probablemente mañana habrán más.

La voz de el salía con fuerza, ruda y enojada, el lobo interno estaba haciendo efecto, no podía estar calmado, ni siquiera cuando había pasado estos últimos meses mucho más equilibrado. Se sentía pésimo.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó la pelirroja sentándose en el borde de la tina – siento que hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Remus sintió un tibio calor en su pecho, la voz de Lily lo calmaba, en vez de imaginarse a Geryback o Pollskey, recordaba el día en que había hablado con Lily por primera vez sobre su licantropía.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó el muchacho apoyándose en la pared.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que suspiraron al mismo tiempo, ambos pensaban en lo mismo, el ataque de aquel día.

- James me dijo lo que vivieron allá – susurró la chica acercándose a Remus – tengo miedo.

- Todo va a estar bien, Lily – le aseguro Remus abrazándola y sin creen mucho en sus propias palabras, sintió el leve sollozo de la muchacha – solo hay que esperar un poco.

- Pensé que no los vería más – afirmó la chica. Remus sujetó a Lily de los hombros para mirarla de frente, tenía los ojos llorosos y respiraba entrecortadamente – todos llegaban y nos decían que ustedes peleaban y luchaban, pensé que morirían.

- Somos demasiado desastrosos como para morir, ¿lo sabes? – bromeó el licántropo – además James no morirá sin que seas su novia.

- Entonces, nunca aceptaré ser su novia – dijo con voz infantil la pelirroja.

Remus no pudo evitar reírse de la chica, al fin había caído en los encantos de James Potter.

- Quiero contarte algo, Lily – agregó el chico volviendo a la seriedad, la chica lo miro dijo – no te alarmes, Dumbledore dice que todo va a estar bien, pero…

- No me asustes Remus – rogó la muchacha.

- No es para que te preocupes, ni para que hagas nada, solo sé que tú me escucharas y de verdad necesito contarle esto a alguien – Remus abrazó a la muchacha y mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro descubierto le contó sobre los hombres lobos, los malvados, esos tenebrosos, su terror, sus recuerdos y aun peor, las posibilidades de sus acciones como lobo – tengo miedo, Lily.

- Todo estará bien, Remus – afirmó la chica aovándole la calurosa espalda descubierta.

- Ni tu te crees eso, ¿verdad?

- Quisiera.

- Yo también.

**oOo**

Ya me mataran por la demora, pero aca en Chile entre marchas, paros y tomas, tuve que cambiar mis prioridades

nada de examenes, nada de fanfiction, todo para una educación justa.

Pero aunque no escribí, mi cabeza trabajo a full, esto sigue y con excelentes ideas a mi parecer

comenten, critiquen, apoyen, manden amenazas de muerte

**Simona**


	46. Lo siento

**Capítulo 45: Lo siento**

- Ya deberían estar aquí.

- Son prefectos, Cornamenta, no tienen toque de queda – le recordó James mientras veía a su amigo caminar de un lado para el otro con el mapa del merodeador en la mano – y tal vez el mapa este mal.

James estaba histérico, había estado viendo como la mancha de tinta de "Lily Evans", se fusionaba con la que decía "Remus Lupin" en pleno baño de prefectos. Sabía que Remus no era capas, pero no dejaba de sentir celos, miedo de la horrible imagen de infidelidad de parte de su amigo y su no-novia.

Había visto como Remus estaba en la tina y Lily entraba, ¿lo habría visto desnudo?, ¿le habría gustado más que cuando lo vio a él?. Luego él salio de la tina y se quedaron quietos por unos minutos, para luego acercarse cada vez más peligrosamente, James sentía un crujido de su propio corazón por cada milímetro que se acercaban las manchas. Y lo peor era que se mantuvieron juntos ¿Por qué necesitarían estar tanto tiempo juntos?

Sabía que era una estupidez, Remus era su amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos y Lily era la chica más maravillosa de mundo y que por milagro, al parecer, gustaba de él. Pero era inevitable pensar, en imaginar, en recordar, ¿Cómo olvidar el beso que había visto entre la pelirroja y Quejicus?, ¿O cuando Lunático había ido a la casa de la pelirroja?. Le hubiese gustado ser él.

- En serio, Cornamenta, estas siendo paranoico – le dijo Sirius mientras le quitaba el mapa – ven a dormir que ya volverán.

- Si Theo fuera Lily estaría peor que yo – abogó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y movía nerviosamente el pie.

- Si Theo fuera Evans – repitió Sirius – vaya que estaría en problemas.

Pero James no se río del piso, miraba el cielo oscuro, con la luna casi llena. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más estarían en ese baño?, ¿De que estarían hablando?, ¿Se habrán besado? ¡Que estúpido!, ellos nunca se besarían, Remus no sería capas.

Luego de media hora, en el que James se levantaba y recostaba, se sintieron los tímidos pasos de Remus tras la puerta, que pronto se abrió mostrado a un triste licántropo.

- ¡QUE HACÍAS CON LILY EN ESE BAÑO, LUNÁTICO! – gritó James al solo verlo entrar, estaba rojo de furia, celos y enojo - ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABAS CON ELLA?

James caminó firmemente hacía el licántropo, mientras que este no entendía nada, pero sus instintos se activaron, todo su cuerpo sintió la ofensiva de su amigo, por lo que sintió que se le apretaban los dientes, que se le erizaban los cabellos del cuerpo y que la sangre le hervía.

- Vamos, Lunático ¡HABLA! – gritó alteradamente James agarrando el mapa y señalando el baño de prefectos - ¿Qué hacían tan juntos?

- Hablando, Cornamenta – dijo cortadamente Remus, intentaba contener la rabia y las ganas de darle un puñetazo a James – Somos amigos.

- ¿En un baño de prefectos? – gritó James acercándose más al chico - ¿estaban desnudos?, ¿Acaso no te importa Matilda?

- ¡TU NO SABES NADA, JAMES! – Remus dio un pasó atrás, sabía que si ya no usaba su sobrenombre era algo serio, algo peligroso, se contenía de darle una paliza - ¡Y no hables de Matilda como si no me importara! ¡LA AMO!

- Pues no lo parece, si estás con otra a escondidas – farfulló James conteniendo la respiración, para luego tirarse encima de su amigo – Dime, ¿la besaste?

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurren estas tonteras, James? – gritó Remus calmándose, su amigo solo estaba celoso y no podía dejarse llevar por su actitud – Jamás he besado a Lily – su respiración se cortó, estaba mintiendo. – Es decir…

- ¿Es decir…? – siguió James asombrado, sabía que estaba celoso, nunca se había sentido tan impotente, pero ahora veía que su paranoia tenía fundamentos - ¿Es decir qué, Remus?

- No ahora, comprende – intentó explicarse Remus, pero James lo miraba amenazante, Peter y Sirius aun no entendían muy bien – En su casa, para la cena de su hermana.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que yo era tu amigo? – preguntó James indignado - ¿Qué pasó con ser un Merodeador?

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Lily enfurecida. Fue directo hacía Remus a abrazarlo, este se dejó llevar y la agarró con fuerza, había tenido el peor día de su vida y necesitaba llorar, lo necesitaba.

- Eres un insensible, Potter – ladró la muchacha aun abrazando con fuerza a su compañero.

- ¿Potter? – preguntó James - ¿Ahora volví a ser Potter?

- Pues, eso parece – gritó la chica viendo como los ojos tras los lentes redondos se ponían vidriosos - ¿Qué es eso de saber donde estoy, con quién? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el baño de prefectos?, ¿Acaso me sigues?

- ¿Estuviste escuchando? – tartamudeó James, viendo como la muchacha asentía - ¿Cuánto?

- Todo, vine a dejarle esto a Remus cuando escuche tus absurdos gritos – dijo enojada la chica entregándole la varita que había dejado en el baño de prefectos – Ahora dime cómo lo sabes.

- No te lo puede decir, Evans – saltó Sirius un tanto asustado de decírselo – simplemente no puede.

- Perdiste todo conmigo, Potter – informó Lily – de verdad pensé que habías cambiado, pero no. Y si, besé a Remus, yo lo hice – mintió la pelirroja – y de lo único que hablo en ese momento fue de ti. No puedes ni confiar en tus amigos, ¿Cómo podría confiar yo en ti?.

- No te enojes con él – lloró Remus – James no tiene la culpa.

- Cállate. Remus – ordenó la chica roja como un tomate – él se lo buscó, ni siquiera se preocupa por ti.

- Lily, yo – tartamudeó James intentando acercarse – yo, yo …

- Si, tú, tú, tú ¡Siempre es de ti! – chilló Lily sin soltar a su amigo – ¡Haz pensado en lo que siente Remus! – miró al aludido – Vámonos, creo que debemos hacer guardia en la sala común.

Sin resistirse Remus caminó con la pelirroja, odiaba esta época, la noche antes de la transformación se sentía repentinamente fuerte y repentinamente frágil. Escuchó a James rogarle a Lily que le escuchará pero esta le amenazó de que si lo veía bajar por la escalera no solo llamaría a McGonagall sino que lo hechizaría para que nunca celebrara el día del padre.

- Ese estúpido – ladró la pelirroja cayendo sobre los cómodos sillones de la vacía sala común – no puedo creer que te haya gritado así.

- Lily, no fue su culpa, solo estaba celoso – intentó excusar Remus.

- No lo defiendas o me enojaré contigo también – Lily comenzó a llorar - ¿Por qué siempre tiene que echarlo a perder todo? – Lily comenzó a sollozar sobre el pecho de su amigo – de verdad creía que había cambiado.

- Créeme, él cambió – le aseguró el muchacho acariciándole el cabello para que se calmara – y lo hizo por ti.

- Te trató como una rata, Remus – le recordó ella – y aunque no fuese así, me trató como de su propiedad, yo no soy de él, por mucho que me guste.

- ¿Qué pasaría si él viera a una chica, Lily? – le preguntó Remus – Acaso no la matarías.

- Claro que no – dijo con voz aguda la pelirroja, pero al ver la cara de reproche de su amigo agregó – lo mataría a él y a ella solo la hechizaría para hacerle ver que no se puede acercar a James.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia de eso, con lo que acaba de hacer James?

- Qué tu no te lo merecías

- Se enteró de que nos besamos, Lily, cuando estaba sumamente enojado, ¿esperabas que nos felicitara?

- Odio cuando tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio, intentando comprender todo lo que había pasado. En la mañana del día anterior solo pensaban en sus exámenes y lo pronto que llegarían las vacaciones, pero ahora solo pensaban en las muertes, en los heridos y en el corazón roto de Lily.

- Hace tiempo que no conversamos así – comentó Lily viendo las chispas que saltaban de la chimenea. – lo extrañaba.

- Si, entre los exámenes y los novios…

- Que no soy novia de nadie, Remus.

- Si y yo soy amigable las noches de luna llena – bromeó – admítelo, tu no sales con nadie más, James no sale con nadie por ti, salen juntos a pasear, sonríen como tontos, se celan, ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

- Ser amigable con Potter, eso es – dijo Lily suspirando - ¿Sabes? Siento que quiero salir con él, que lo quiero, él me ha dicho que me ama, pero…

Lily se pasó la manga de la túnica por los ojos que ya no lloraban, no quería seguir con ese pero.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Pero no me siento lista para estar con James – admitió Lily, lo mismo que le había dicho a Marie hace un tiempo - Estábamos tan bien así, solo estando. No quiero vivir una decepción.

- No sabía que fueras una cobarde, Lily – le dijo sin anestesia el muchacho – No puedes decir eso y ser una Gryffindor al mismo tiempo.

- No puedo creer que me digas eso, cuando te defendí de James – agregó la chica suspirando – sé muy bien que actúo como una cobarde, pero ...

- Pero nada, yo tenía miedo de estar con Matilda y tu misma me dijiste que no fuera un cobarde, que debía jugármela por el amor y no es por hacerme la victima, pero mis razones eran más grandes que "no estar listo"

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó la pelirroja desesperada – ¿que suba las escaleras y lo besé?

- Sería un inició – aceptó el chico – pero, yo creo que mejor esperas hasta mañana, conociéndolo, irá a buscarte para pedirte perdón por lo de hoy.

- Y no sé si disculparlo.

- Acababas de decir que lo comprendías.

- Si, lo comprendo, pero no por eso lo voy a aprobar – admitió la chica – ahora, si se disculpa contigo… ahí las cosas cambiaría.

- Lily, acababa de pasar un día de luchar con Mortífagos, vio a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, murieron amigos de ál, los bateadores del equipo, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera conmigo al enterarse que nos habíamos besado?

- ¿Sabes? – razonó la chica – mejor ahora que nunca.

Lily se levantó y se encaminó a la escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos, se dio la vuelta y vio como Remus le guiñaba un ojo e intentaba no matarse de la risa. Subió algo temerosa y pensó en tocar la puerta, pero no lo hizo, simplemente entró en la habitación suavemente. Los tres chicos dormían en sus camas, cada uno a su singular manera. Se acercó a la cama de James que estaba recostado de lado y aun con las gafas puestas, se las quitó suavemente y noto que estuvo llorando. Le dieron unas ganas de darle un beso y de abofetearlo al mismo tiempo.

- Eres un tonto, James – susurró la chica.

- Y tú una hermosa – contestó este sin abrir los ojos.

Lily le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro y sonrío, el chico sonaba mal, pero había entendido de que solo había fingido estar durmiendo al escucharla entrar.

- Lo siento – dijo por fin James apretando sus ojos y tapándose con sus sabanas – en serio.

- A mi no es a quien debes pedirle disculpas – dijo la chica sacándole las sábanas – Remus esta abajo y fue la razón por la que e subido sin matarte.

James abrió los ojos y con la mano acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja, parecía un tonto enamorado. ERA un tonto enamorado.

- ¿Me odias?

- Claro que si, eres James Potter ¿En que mundo paralelo Lily Evans no odia a James Potter? – bromeó la muchacha haciéndolo reír.

- Así me gustas – río el chico levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la túnica que tenía en la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella preocupada.

- Disculparme con mi mejor amigo – respondió James – y no lo hago solo por ti. Lo hago porque él no se lo merecía.

- No se en que momento maduraste, James.

- ¿Madurar?, eso es de frutas – dijo el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras dejando a la chica en su cama, escuchando los ronquidos de Peter.

Conteniendo la risa del chiste de James, la pelirroja se dirigió abajo, quería volver a su habitación para descansar, pero casi al llegar a la bifurcación que dividía a los niños y a las niñas, se encontró con los dos amigos sentados en los sillones, hablando seriamente. Sintió tanta curiosidad que se quedó oculta tras la muralla , rogando por que no la descubrieran.

- No te preocupes, tú haz tenido que vivir mis enojos irracionales cada mes – explicaba Remus – solo, perdóname.

- Vengo a disculparme y me pides que te perdone. Es tan típico de ti, Lunático – río James.

- Discúlpame por no decirte lo que pasó esa vez que fui a la casa de Lily.

- Completamente superado, Lunático – afirmó James – es más ya lo olvidé. Ahora solo espero que Lily lo supere.

- Ella te ama – comentó Remus haciendo que Lily pusiera en su lista de quehaceres "matar a Remus Lupin" – solo que ella no lo sabe. O mejor dicho, no lo quiere admitir.

- No te preocupes, haré todo para que esto funcione – prometió James - ¿tú estás bien?, digo sobre tu transformación.

- Este, yo…

Lily no quiso escuchar más, sentía que debían tener su conversación privada, así que dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras, si cruzaba a las que daban a la habitación de las chicas, Remus y James se darían cuenta de su presencia, por lo que descaradamente subió a la habitación de los Merodeadores intentando que sus pasos no se escucharas, fue directo a la cama de James y se metió entre las sabanas, inundándose inmediatamente con el aroma característico del capitán de quidditch, era un aroma masculino que le daban ganas de revolcarse de un lado para otro como un niño jugando. Era exactamente la sensación que le daba James, esa de querer ser infantil siempre, saltar sobre los colchones, hechizar objetos para hacer una batalla, saltar encima de el para hacerle cosquillas, incluso tenía ganas de besarlo. ¿Cómo lograba que de un rato para otro las cosas cambiaran?

Rápidamente, sonriendo involuntariamente, Lily sucumbió ante el sueño.

**oOo**

No me agradó a mi este capítulo, pero hay cosas que son importante

nunca quise mostrar a Lily y James como la pareja perfecta que se amaban sempre

porque es demasiado utópico, mejor mostrarlos en sus buenos y malos momentos

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegraron bastante, espero ver más en este capítulo

**Simona**


	47. Lily la cobarde

Capítulo 46: Lily la cobarde.

Estaba muy calmado, luego de un día de agitación, todo Hogwarts debía volver a la normalidad, o por lo menos volver a las clases. Los Merodeadores estaban sentados en su habitual puesto en la mesa de Gryffindor, o por lo menos tres de ellos, acompañados de su protegida y prometida de Sirius y la novia de Remus.

- ¡Lupin! – gritó Mary en el gran comedor – que bueno que te encuentro.

- Ehm, hola – saludo aturdido el hombre lobo que desayunaba junto a su novia en la mesa de Gryffindor – ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo bien, solo, perdón por la interrupción – dijo rápidamente sonriéndole a Matilda que comía un tazón de cereales – yo, este, sonara estúpido pero, ¿Haz visto a Lily?

Remus no pudo evitar reírse, haciendo que Matilda se sobresaltara y derramara leche sobre la mesa. De pronto Sirius y Peter se unieron a las carcajadas.

- Claro que la ha visto – respondió Peter sin parar de reír.

- ¿Qué quiere decir el bajito, Lupin? – preguntó una no muy divertida Mary - ¿Dónde está Lily?

- Durmiendo, está claro – murmuró Remus aun aguantando la risa – será mejor que no te lo diga en voz alta, porque bueno ya sabes como son los rumores en Hogwarts.

Remus se encargó de decirle a Theo lo que había pasado anoche y que cuando James y él subieron luego de una larga charla se encontraron con una cóusmoda pelirroja establecida en la cama del capitán de quidditch. James y él compartieron cama, ya que no querían despertar a Lily y en la mañana, luego de transnochar, ni James, ni Lily se despertaron como lo demás.

- ¿Y los dejaste ahí durmiendo sin venir a clases? – preguntó Mary procesando todo lo sucedido.

- Es que se veía sumamente cansada, no quisimos despertarla – comentó Remus – aunque claro que Sirius tomó fotos – la cara de Mary iba de asombró a susto – descuida no hará nada con ellas, además, agradece que impedí que esos dos le hicieran bromas.

- Tú no entiendes – sugirió la chica – cuando Lily despierte, me va a matar.

- ¿Por qué a ti?

- Bueno, no a mí, pero querrá matar a alguien, te lo aseguro – dijo la alta muchacha – la última vez que perdió clases por no despertarse, casi quedé con un trauma .

Pero Lily no estaba enojada, es más, a esa hora seguía durmiendo placidamente. Ella nunca dormía tanto, pero la cama de James se sentía mucho más acogedora que la de ella, le hizo soñar con luces de colores y moverse en la noche.

- Lily – susurró James cuando las clases ya habían comenzado – te ves linda dormida.

James se había despertado hace unos minutos, notó que Remus ya no estaba en su cama y que en efecto, ningunos de sus amigos. Se revolcó en la cama de su amigo hasta que su mirada llego al bulto que estaba en su propia cama con doseles. Se levantó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, la ropa sucia estaba donde siempre, los calcetines de Peter sobre su cama, la reserva de Remus donde debía, todo estaba como siempre había sido la habitación de los Merodeadores. Todo, menos Lily. Se había acercado a la muchacha, lentamente, se veía tan bien dormida. La muchacha se dio vuelta y comenzó a acurrucarse en su pecho.

- Te quiero, estúpido Potter – susurró con voz nasal Lily entre sueños y olfateando el pecho del chico

- Ojala dijeras eso estando despierta, pelirroja – suspiró James sonriendo.

James se aseguró de no despertarla cuando se encaminaba al baño, donde metió la cara en el lavabo para despertar bien. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta, Lily aun dormía. Cerró la puerta y se metió a la ducha, no podía creer que estaba tan relajado si había faltado a clases. Tenía la sensación que luego de lo pasado en Hogsmeade no podía tomarse como prioridad los estudios, le preocupaba mucho más lo que le había comentado Remus sobre los hombres lobo, le preocupaba mucho más saber que todos estaban a salvo.

Salió de la ducha y se secó bien, había olvido llevar su uniforme al baño, ya que acostumbraba vestirse fuera, pero como estaba Lily ahí tuvo que usar su varita para atraer su uniforme y vestirse. Al salir su compañera seguía durmiendo, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya se habían perdido el primer bloque de clases.

Lily de la nada, abrió los ojos y comenzó a reconocer el lugar, vio su reloj y pegó un grito agudo que ensordeció a James.

- Lily, calma – le pidió James acercándose a la chica.

- ¡Estoy atrasada! – gritó la pelirroja moviéndose de un lado para otro - ¡Estoy en tu habitación! Me van a quitar doscientos puntos por esto.

- Calma, pelirroja, Calma – James había corrido a la cama de la chica y riéndose de ella la abrazo – Nadie te quitará puntos por nada.

- Como prefecta, yo misma debería quitarme puntos – comentó la pelirroja pensando – es más esa es un gran auto castigo.

- ¡Lily! No digas tonterías – le paró el chico – si no has hecho nada malo.

- ¿Nada malo? – preguntó Lily elevando su voz - ¿Nada malo?, me he quedado durmiendo en la habitación de los chicos.

- Lily, sería malo si tú y yo, ya sabes hubiésemos dormido junt….

- ¿Por qué asumes que tú y yo? – interrumpió la chica - ¿No podía ser Remus y yo?, ¿Pettigrew y yo? O incluso ¿Black y yo?

- Ehh, Lily – le detuvo el chico - ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo?

- Olvida eso, no me he olvidado lo de anoche, yo no soy tu novia.

- Pero quieres – comentó el chico con su voz seductora recibiendo un gran golpe en la cabeza departe de su compañera – admítelo, si igual te caigo bien.

- Por desgracia – río la chica.

- Me encantas enojada – dijo James solo para molestarla.

- Me encantas calladito – siguiéndole el juego.

- Sabía que te encantaba.

- Debería levantarme para ir a clases – comentó la chica algo nerviosa de lo cerca que ya estaba con James.

- ¿Acaso nunca te has quedado en cama sin ir a clases? – preguntó el chico alejándose un poco y viendo como la pelirroja giraba la cara de un lado para otro, mostrando su respuesta negativa - ¿Ni una sola?

- Falte cuando me dio esa cosa que me puso morada – comentó la chica intentando no sonar tan santa – Y una vez en primero me perdí una clase.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédulo el chico.

Está bien, solo fue porque me perdí – admitió la chica sonrojándose.

- También me encantas cuando estás avergonzado – le susurró James acercándose de nuevo.

- Este… ya, mejor voy a mi habitación, o no podré ir a pociones…

- Vamos, Lily – coqueteó el chico deteniendo a la pelirroja que ya se levantaba – no vayas a clases, solo por hoy.

- ¿Acaso es día de los inocentes? – gritó atónita la chica.

- Hablo en serio, Lily, se rebelde por lo menos por una vez – James hizo la cara de venado abandonado con la que conseguía cualquier cosa – solo por esta vez

- ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? – preguntó la chica calmándose un poco.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo me puse muy estudioso por tí? – preguntó el chico – Ya sabes, cuando me ponía la camisa en el pantalón, hacía todos mis deberes e intentaba peinar este cabello.

- Si, lo recuerdo – río la chica, recordando las tonteras que el chico intento hacer por ella.

- Pues… si yo hice eso, tú deberías saltarte las clases conmigo.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que me escape de una clase de Transformaciones para que volvieras a ser el mismo?

- Te perdiste unos minutos de clases, yo estuve días actuando como un … "perfecto prefecto" – James dijo estas dos últimas palabras de modo arrogante.

- ¿Y quieres que yo actúe como tu y tus amigos? – preguntó divertida la chica – olvidando mis asignaturas, haciendo bromas y jugando quidditch.

- Solo digo que espero que te atrevas a no ir a clases – James volvió a poner s cara de venado en apuros – que no te de miedo.

- ¿atreverme?, ¿miedo?, yo no le tengo miedo a faltar – aseguro la chica, sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

- Entonces te reto a no ir a clases en todo el día.

Lily dudó un momento, la verdad ya era tarde como para ir a pociones y por alguna razón que aun no entendía bien, no quería quedar como una estirada ante James.

- Acepto.

- Te adoro – gritó James parándose sobre la cama de un salto y jugando como un niño – es más – dijo saltando y ayudando Lily para que hiciera lo mismo - ¡Te amo!

James no aguanto más y abrazó a la chica y se veía obligada a saltar con él. No estaba acostumbrada a faltar a clases, menos saltar sobre la cama. Pronto James la soltó, pero Lily no se detuvo, saltaba incluso más alto que el James, aun en pijama y riendo fuertemente. Lily comenzó a empujar al chico, pero en su torpeza no solo lo botó, sino que ella cayó encima de él.

Ella quedó sobre él, conteniendo la respiración y mirándolo fijamente, tal y como él la miraba mientras la sujetaba casi en el aire.

- Lily, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Lily comenzó a tener un ataque de taquicardia, empezó a temblar y sintió que se ponía blanca, tan pálida que estuvo apunto de desmayarse.

- Debo irme a clases – dijo por fin la pelirroja aun en pijama.

Se separó del muchacho en menos de lo que James tardaba en despeinarse el cabello sobre una escoba, abrió la puerta del cuarto y se aseguró de que no hubiese ningún alumno mirando.

- Soy una cobarde – de dijo entrando a su habitación – toda una cobarde.

**oOo**

Pobre Lily, acaba de descubrir que le tiene miedo al compromiso

**Simona**


	48. Bajo la camilla

**Capítulo 47: Bajo la camilla**

Ese día Lily no salió de su habitación, en el almuerzo Mary había ido a buscar un libro y comenzó a molestarla, pero al ver la cara de pena de la pelirroja entendió que no todo había salido tan bien como ella esperaba. Tal y como todos (menos locas chifladas enamoradas de James), Mary estaba casi desesperada por que su amiga y James Potter comenzaran algo serio, era como una serie de esas muggle que te dejaban mordiéndote las uñas porque nunca llegaban a un clímax en la trama.

James, en cambio, se puso los zapatos justo después de ver como su querida Lily cerraba la puerta, se disculpo con la profesora McGonagall por entrar a la mitad de la hora diciéndole que se había quedado dormido y por primera vez en sus seis años en aquel castillo, la estricta subdirectora lo dejó pasar, ¿acaso notaba la pena en su cara? o talvez ella se había ablandado luego del ataque a Hogsmeade, nadie lo había superado.

Había ido a clases solo para ver si la pelirroja iba, pero no, ella no fue ni a esa clase, ni al almuerzo, ni a las clases de las tardes.

- Macdonald, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – preguntó James al final de la clase final a lo que la chica asintió – Dile a Lily que no importa nada, que yo seguiré esperando.

- Se lo diré – sonrió la chica – dale tiempo, Potter, por más que me sorprenda, en todos estos días lo único que ha hecho es hablar de ti.

A James se le iluminó la cara, le dio un gran abrazo a la chica, le dio las gracias y se fue saltando hacía sus amigos. Mary aun no entendía bien como era que alguien como James Potter se enamorara de alguien como Lily Evans y menos que esperara meses a que la chica estuviera lista, a veces se preguntaba cuando le tocaría a ella, pero tenía cosas más importantes que pensar.

Remus tenía miedo de esa noche, era la primera noche que iba a convertirse sin sus amigos acompañando, o la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Confiaba plenamente en Albus Dumbledore, pero no estaba seguro si esa noche sería segura, por lo que les pidió a sus tres amigos que resguardarán con el mapa del merodeador si algún alumno intentaba salir del castillo.

- Y no me importa si ven el nombre de Greyback en el mapa – les advirtió el chico – recuerden que las peleas entre lobos son ocurrentes, en cambio si uno de ustedes aparecen, saben que mi instinto irá a apoyar a otros hombres lobo.

Remus le había dicho a Matilda que Dumbledore le tenía un pequeño trabajo fuera de Hogwarts, y que volvería pronto, ella aunque dudó en un principió, confió plenamente en esos ojos dorador.

- Te amo, Remus – dijo la chica cuando el licántropo fingía cargar una maleta de viaje.

- Y yo a ti, mi pequeña lindura – Remus la besó como si fuera la última vez que la besara, no podía decírselo, pero sentía que fuera así.

Pero la noche fue tranquila, Lily y Mary dormían placidamente, en la torre de Ravenclaw, Matilda hacía lo mismo. Peter y James figuraban en el cuarto examinando el mapa y Sirius y su prometida conversaban cariñosamente en la sala común. Remus, tuvo una transformación espantosa, no estaba acostumbrado a no tener compañía, comenzó a intentar controlar la transformación, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas y al parecer todo había sido en vano, porque ningún hombre lobo se acercó a los terrenos de Hogwarts esa noche.

- Te ves horrible, Luni – comentó Sirius a la mañana siguiente.

- Siempre tan atinado, Sirius – comentó Theo mientras ayudaba a madame Pomfrey a limpiar las heridas de su amigo.

Era cierto, nunca lo habían visto tan mal, con heridas tan profundas y ver más hematomas que color piel. Y aunque olvidarán lo físico, Remus se veía adolorido, traumatizado e incluso parecía que no estuviera allí, no les hablaba, solo balbuceaba a veces y el resto del tiempo parecía que caía en coma.

- No lo volveremos a dejar solo – dijo Peter cuando madame Pomfrey los había dejado solo – no puedo verlo así otra vez.

Pero Remus despertó una hora después y conversando el tema, les dijo que debía hacerlo solo, que solo debían quedarse cuidando que nadie saliera al patio. Aunque había sufrido bastante en su transformación, también se había dado cuenta que al salir de Hogwarts, no siempre tendría a sus amigos ayudándolo.

Esa noche fue peor que la anterior, no hubo ni rastro del olor a otro licántropo, pero sus heridas aun no sanaban cuando apareció la luna llena. Recordó su segunda transformación, cuando estuvo en coma tres días después. Pero ahora debía soportarlo, debía ser fuerte.

- Madame Pomfrey – llamó Remus cuando sus amigos se marchaban - ¿cree que mis heridas sanaran para mañana? Pero descuida, haré lo posible porque te mejores lo antes posible.

- La verdad, Remus – comenzó la enfermera que ya trataba al chico como su propio hijo - es que nunca habías llegado tan mal, le he dicho a Albus que prefiero que te quedes un día más aquí.

Luego de sus transformaciones Remus era instalado en una camilla privada, en una sala oculta de la enfermería, el primer día luego de la transformación se quedaba en el sauce boxeador o a veces era llevado a la enfermería, pero ya luego de la segunda noche de transformación, Remus se quedaba todo un día encerrado en la sala oculta, cuidado por la enfermera o sus amigos.

- Quiero ver Matilda – dijo viendo su reloj.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así, Remus – le informó la enfermera – Tus huesos no volvieron a la posición original, deberás esperar a que la poción te haga efecto.

Remus no podía estar más desesperado, escribió una carta diciéndole a Matilda que Dumbledore quería que se quedara un día más y le pedía que estudiara mucho para los TIMO's, que la quería mucho y que cuando volviera le iba a devolver todos los besos que se habían perdido. Amarró la carta a la lechuza que Madame Pomfrey le había prestado y la mandó.

- Si que estás enamorado, lobito – dijo Lily entrando a la habitación – y vaya que ella pregunta por ti.

- Ahora la única razón por la que quiero ser normal es por ella, Lily – suspiró el chico.

- Tú eres normal – la pelirroja se sentó al lado de Remus y le revolvió el cabello – no vuelvas a decir lo contrario.

- No soy normal, soy un hombre lobo, Lily. – Remus la miraba fijamente – y estoy aburrido de tener que mentirle a mi propia novia sobre por qué falto tanto a clases. No lo aguanto.

- ¿Acaso le vas a decir? – preguntó la chica.

- No, no aun – sentenció el chico – es decir, si, lo haré, cuando cumplamos seis meses, se lo diré.

- ¿Estás seguro? – tartamudeó la chica – se que te he dicho que debes hacerlo, pero siempre y cuando estés seguro de hacerlo.

- Créeme, Lily, no estoy seguro – respondió el chico – pero también estoy seguro de que nunca lo estaré. Jamás me sentiré cómodo diciéndoselo, pero yo la amo y no puedo mentirle más, me duele mentirle.

- Si, sé lo que se siente – suspiró la pelirroja.

- ¿uhm? – saltó Remus para luego poner una sonrisa pícara - ¿Hablas de James?

- ¿Te contó de cómo salí corriendo de su habitación? – saltó chica alterada por solo recordar la situación. – Mary me dijo que él dijo que me esperaría pero…

Remus no pudo evitar reírse del ataque histérico de la chica y la calmó, le dijo que como siempre, todo estaría bien, que estaba bien esperar hasta sentirse lista y que él haría lo mismo.

- ¡Lunático ya llegamos! – se escuchó desde afuera de la habitación.

- ¡Por Merlín, es James! – susurró aun más histérica Lily – no quiero verlo, ¡Escóndeme!

Entre que se escuchaba el chirrido de la puerta y aparecían el resto de los Merodeadores junto a Theo, la pelirroja no encontró mejor escondite que debajo de la cama del licántropo.

- Chicos – tartamudeó nervioso – eh… ¿trajeron mis deberes?

- Pero si ahí están – comentó Peter apuntando al buró.

- Si, eso, por eso les preguntaba – respondió el chico – Lily me los trajo hace un rato – sintió un golpe en el colchón de parte de la pelirroja – hace como horas.

- No toques el tema de la pelirroja, Luni – río Sirius atrayendo unas sillas para él y su prometida– no ves que es el punto débil de cornamenta.

- Cállate, Canuto – ordenó el aludido – no es mi punto débil, solo …

- … solo hablas de ella todo el día, incluyendo mientras duermes – interrumpió Peter.

- Y cada vez que la vez te pones rojo como un huevo de Ashwinder y tartamudeas como tonto – agregó Theo – y digamos que ella no se queda atrás con eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó inmediatamente James mientras Lily fruncía el seño bajo la camilla.

- Qué cada vez que tú te le acercas, ella se pone nerviosa y te mira con esa cara de – la chica puso una cara chistosa que hizo reír a todos – pero así como van, empezarán a salir cuando yo y Sirius nos casemos.

- Hablando de temas complejos – río Remus al ver la cara de susto que puso Sirius al escuchar a su prometida - ¿Ya pusieron las fechas de los exámenes?

- Serán en dos semanas – informó Theo – TIMO's, ESTASIS y los finales de todos los cursos.

Todos siguieron conversando y Lily no encontraba la forma de irse, pasó más de una hora y aun seguían conversando. Tuvo un poco de ilusión de poder salir de la habitación cuando Madame Pomfrey entró a revisar a Remus, pero en vez de echarlos, les trajo refrigerios. Estaba aburrida de ver los pies de los presentes, miraba su reloj cada veinte segundos y se preguntaba cuanto más podrían estar con Remus, así que decidió apurar la situación. Arriesgando a que la descubrieran comenzó a pinchar el colchón de la camilla con su varita para que Remus reaccionará.

- Este, chicos – dijo Remus cuando sintió los golpeteos de la chica – Madame Pomfrey dijo que debería quedarme un día más aquí y es hora de cenar asi que…

- No te preocupes, nos quedaremos contigo hasta que tengamos clases mañana en la mañana – dijo James dándole palmaditas en el hombro – además no quiero ir a cenar, ya sabes, no quiero ver Lily, siento que me odia.

A Lily se le partió el corazón, sintió esa presión, como si le hubiesen sacado algo del pecho. Ella definitivamente no odiaba a James Potter.

- No, eh – Remus no sabía que hacer para echar a la gente del lugar – solo quiero descansar, ¿saben? Y estoy sintiendo como la poción para mis huesos están causando efecto, así que creo que dormiré.

- Siento que quieres que nos vayamos para – comenzó Peter, mientra Lily y Remus sentían un nudo en la garganta - … escribirle cosas melosas a tu noviecilla.

- Este, yo – volvió a tartamudeó.

- Vamos, dejémoslo solo – dijo Theo acercándose a Remus y dándole un beso en la frente – mañana te quiero recuperado.

- Si ven a Matilda recuerden decir que Dumbledore dijo que debía quedarme un día más – recordó el chico.

Uno a uno los merodeadores fueron despidiéndose de su amigo y marchándose del lugar, pasó alredor de dos minutos de incomodo silencio y Lily salió de su incomodo escondite.

- Pensé que nunca se irían – saltó la pelirroja – estoy muerta de hambre.

- Anda a cenar, Macdonald debe estar esperándote.

Lily recordó que le dijo a su compañera que se verían luego de ver al chico, dígase hace más menos dos horas atrás. Le había dicho que Dumbledore la había llamado, ya que ella no sabía sobre la condición de Remus. Ahora definitivamente debía inventar una buena escusa para su retraso de dos horas.

- Mary me matará – informó la chica – mejor me voy, ya, cuídate Remus.

- Tú también, Lily.

La chica salió del lugar, se despidió de la enfermera que escribía una carta y fue directo al gran comedor donde vio a James con sus amigos, estuvo apunto de darse vuelta y volver a la sala común, pero de inmediato vio a Mary que conversaba con Helen, una amiga de séptimo.

- No me mates – dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga – Dumbledore se retrasó y luego tuve un pequeño encuentro con James, no quiero hablar con ello.

No se le había ocurrido nada para decirle a su amiga, así que decidió decir que había pasado algo, pero que definitivamente no iba hablar del tema, pronto Mary olvidaría preguntar de eso y tema resuelto.

- ¿Encuentro? – preguntó Mary interesada - ¿Qué clase de encuentro?, dime por favor que ya están de novios.

Claro, no había contado con lo evidente, Mary no era la que dejaba las conversaciones para después.

- Nada interesante, en serio – aseguró la pelirroja.

- Vamos, ¿Nada interesante en dos horas de retraso? – Mary no iba a quedarse con las dudas – a mi no me engañas.

- No somos novios – dijo cortante Lily – y ahora tengo hambre.

- Si tú no me dices, Potter lo hará – dijo Mary sonriéndose maliciosamente - ¿Quieres que vaya a preguntarle?

- Esta bien te digo – dijo algo asustada Lily intentando maquinar alguna mentira que dejara tranquila a Mary – mmm… voy a salir con él luego de los exámenes, pero … - Lily la miró sonriendo para luego susurrar – es un secreto no quiero que nadie sepa.

Mary chilló y la abrazó, gritando un "al fin", todo el mundo se dio vuelta, incluso James que se moría por saber que pasaba. Lily calmó a su amiga y siguieron comiendo, como todos los demás, decidieron que iban a volver a la sala común a seguir estudiando para los exámenes.

- Espera, se me quedo algo en la mesa – dijo Lily cuando ya habían salido del gran comedor – tú ve a la sala común, yo te alcanzo.

- Bueno – aceptó Mary subiendo las escaleras.

Lily tomó aire y entró al gran comedor, debía solucionar el enredo de su mentira. Se acercó a los Merodeadores, específicamente a James que no alcanzó ni a darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica cuando esta cercó sus labios a su oído.

- Luego de los exámenes tendremos una cita – susurró mientras sentía la mirada de todos a su alrededor – y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Dicho esto y sin esperar a que James dijera algo, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la sala común.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó James anonadado.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Peter tan asombrado como todos.

- Aunque no sé cómo lo logre… - comenzó James – tengo una cita con Lily Evans.

**oOo**

Espero les guste este capítulo, así como espero sus comentarios,

sus deseos para el futuro o que me manden una maldición por mis demoras

Si no me enredo el próximo capítulo será de los exámenes, luego les sigue una entretenida cita y de ahí las vacaciones.

Espero con ansias escribir sobre las vacaciones, no se si será el fin de este fanfiction

y haré la segunda parte o si lo continuaré aquí mismo

como una gran y gigante historia, me gustaría su opinión al respecto

**Simona**


	49. Vocación

Capítulo 48: Vocación

Los días pasaron en Hogwarts ajetreadamente, todos los alumnos estaban reocupados por si aquel mago tenebroso atacaba nuevamente, aun no se quitaban los escalofríos por la muerte de los alumnos en Hogsmeade y además tenían la preocupación de los exámenes.

Lily intentaba enfocarse solo en sus calificaciones y así podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de sus padres, en lo huérfana que se sentía en ese momento y en la preocupación de la cita con James Potter. Lo quería besar a cada segundo pero su cabeza le decía cada milésima de segundo que todo eso estaba mal. Eso, definitivamente era demasiado complicado para ella, así que todo lo dejo en manos de su obsesión por el estudio. Pero el problema de su pequeño plan para no pensar en nada más que en los exámenes tenía una falla y se llamaba Transformaciones, tenía ciertas dudas con hechizos puntuales, el cambio de coloración de la piel y cómo mover la varita para poder alterar las cuerdas vocales. Pero aparate de estos problemas puntuales, tenía un problema aun mayor y era que McGonagall no atendía a ningún alumno porque estaba preocupado de las pruebas de quinto y séptimo.

- ¡Te juro que te ayudaría! – le dijo Mary casi desesperada por la cara de miedo que tenía la pelirroja – pero ni siquiera tomo transformaciones.

- Lo sé, Mary, lo sé – chilló la chica hojeando su libro de transformaciones – y lo peor es que todos le preguntan a James. – Lily suspiró – creo que es hora de descansar y no pensar en estudiar.

Mary abrió los ojos a más no poder, Lily acababa de decir que dejaría de estudiar para relajarse, eso sonaba completamente imposible. Se acercó a su amiga y con su varita apuntó a la frente y do dos pequeños círculos en la frente, de ella salió un poco de humo color azul.

- No tienes fiebre – afirmó la chica aun asombrada – no puedo creerlo, Lily Evans deja de estudiar a solo dos días de sus exámenes.

- No es para tanto, solo siento que debo… ya sabes, despejarme.

- Esta bien, no estudiemos – dijo Mary sonriendo mientras guardaba su pesado libro de Runas Antiguas – Definitivamente cambiaré mis asignaturas el próximo año.

- Hablando de asignaturas, estaba pensando – inició la pelirroja – Nos queda tan solo un año para ser … tu sabes, brujas de verdad y no solo simples estudiantes de hechicería.

- Últimamente he pensado mucho eso – comentó Mary – es escalofriante que en un año más estaremos dando nuestro último exámenes y teniendo que mandar solicitudes para seguir estudiando o para trabajar. ¿Aun quieres ser Medimaga?

- No lo sé – dudó la chica ordenando sus libros y enrollando sus pergaminos de apuntes – creo que solo quería Medimaga por que iba con mis habilidades, pero ahora creo que ese no es motivo para elegir lo que haré toda mi vida.

- Por lo menos tú tenías una carrera, yo elegí mis asignaturas sin siquiera saber que quiero hacer cuando sea grande – rió Mary no tomando seriamente el tema – Pero Hace dos semanas me llegaron unos folletos muy interesantes.

- Déjame ver – preguntó la pelirroja mientras tomaba los folletos de su amiga.

Era trípticos con imágenes en movimiento, el primero hablaba de arbitro de eventos deportivos, aparecía una chica de cabello corto y largo sobre una escoba y luego con una tunica dorada apuntando a la otros dos magos que competían en un duelo. El segundo folleto trataba sobre el trabajo de historiadora mágica, mostraba distintos lugares del mundo, Lily pudo reconocer Stonhenge y la pirámide de Keops. Por último estaba un tercer folleto, que trataba de Comunicadores mágicos, mostraba el trabajo de un mago en una radio mágica, escritores de distintos periódicos del mundo y al final salía un formulario para aplicar a la escuela de comunicadores mágicos.

- Creo que aquello de historiador es lo mío – apuntó la chica de cabello corto y angular mientras apuntaba ciertas imágenes del segundo folleto – la parte de la busqueda de patrimonios mágicos y eliminar las maldiciones de tumbas o cuevas, me parece que podría vivir de eso.

- Y por lo menos las clases que has tomado este año te sirven – admitió la chica – tendrás que mantener Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, al igual que Runas Antiguas, Herbología e Historia de la Magia. Pero supongo que debes agregar Aritmancia, dice aquí que necesitarás tener por lo menos un Aceptable en el EXTASIS de Aritmancia.

- Si, hablé con McGonagall y me ha dicho que podré tomar la asignatura con los de sexto del próximo año o que sino puedo estudiar por mi cuenta y dar la prueba igual, teniendo clases particulares. Me ha dicho que hay muchos alumnos que hacen lo mismo.

- ¿Tienes más? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras su amiga le entregaba una docena de folletos que tenía en su velador.

Vio nuevamente el de Medimago, aparecía un mago con túnica verde lima viendo a otro que se encontraba en una camilla. Dejo de lado el folleto, ya no le parecía para nada interesante, en un principio pensaba que sus dotes con las pociones le ayudarían a crear remedios, pero ahora no solo pensaba que no había razones para ser medimaga, sino que también se dijo que el verde Lima era completamente inapropiado para su tono de piel.

Se pasaron el rato viendo los folletos de Mary, quien le insistió a Lily que fácilmente podría entrar a la Escuela de Pocionistas de Escocia, la escuela más famosa de todo el mundo, pero a Lily no le llamaba la atención.

- Además, Mary, debemos ser realista, soy huérfana, tal vez en Hogwarts solo me cobran los materiales y los libros, pero las escuelas, institutos y academias son todo menos accesibles para alguien sin ingresos.

De pronto Lily sintió un vacío en su pecho, extrañaba a sus padres, mucho y aunque ellos nunca entendían muy bien el mundo mágico de seguro su padre le hubiera dado unos buenos consejos, mientras su madre le diría que ya quería que le presentara algún muchacho o quizá le hubiese dicho que quería nietos.

De pronto se imagino a ella presentando a James Potter a sus padres, el chico sonreiría y encantaría a su madre, mientras que su padre lo habría hecho temblar. Hubiese sido chistoso presentarles a James, hubiese sido mucho mejor que cuando Petunia trajo a Vernon a la casa, ya que probablemente James no hablaría solamente de sus logros y no estaría más interesado en los negocios de su padre, que en caerle bien.

Lily sacudió su cabeza, ¿Acaso estaba imaginándose a James Potter como su novio y presentándoselo a su familia?. El estudio si que le había estado haciendo mal.

- ¿Y La Academia de Aurores? – saltó Mary sacando a Lily de sus románticos pensamientos.

- ¿Yo?, ¿Aurora? – preguntó la pelirroja para luego largarse a reír – Sabes muy bien que muy pocos logran entrar ahí.

- Pero si tu tienes muchos extraordinarios, prefecta, alumna ejemplar, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eres grandiosa, este año te he visto hacer un Patronus Corporeo e incluso te ha ido muy bien haciendo hechizos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Talento te sobra, de eso no hay duda.

- Si, ya puedo hacer esas cosas, pero un auror es mucho más que eso, no basta con aprender de algunos libros, se necesita ingenio, ser valiente, poder luchar hasta el fin y poner al resto antes de uno mismo, para defenderlos de magos tenebrosos.

- Deja de ser tan modesta, Lils – le ordenó Mary mientras tomaba todos los folletos menos el de la Academia de Aurores que la pelirroja cerró y guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica – serías una gran aurora – Mary se levantó para guardar todos los folletos en su velador y abrió una rana de chocolate – además he oído que cierto capitán de quidditch también quiere serlo.

Sin otro aviso Mary recibió un fuerte golpe con una almohada, lo que llevó a una divertida guerra de almohadas al puro estilo muggle.

- Vamos a cenar – comentó Lily luego de quedar completamente roja por la lucha con su propia amiga – tengo tanta hambre, que me comería un hipogrifo.

- Glotona – río Mary mientras bajaban por las escaleras hacía la sala común y luego salir para llegar al gran comedor.

Ya se habían acostumbrado a ver aurores caminando por el castillo, ya que luego de sus guardias en los límites de estos iban a reuniones con Dumbledore o simplemente a cenar. Aunque desde el ataque en Hogsmeade quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no había causado ninguna otra tragedia, el mundo mágico parecía volver a estar en calma, a pesar de que igual algunos padres habían optado por retirar a sus hijos del colegio.

- Lily – llamó una voz antes de entrar al gran comedor - ¡Lily!

- Frank – saludo animadamente la chica al voltearse – que gusto verte, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Guardias – respondió el chico mientras saludaba de beso a ambas chicas.

- Yo los dejo – anunció Mary disculpándose – necesito comer ahora, nos vemos luego.

En seguida la chica corrió al gran comedor, dejando a Frank y a la pelirroja conversando.

- No sabes el gusto que me da verte, he tenido que hacer unas guardias horrendas – comentó Frank – y siempre que me toca entrar al castillo no me encuentro con nadie, hasta ahora.

Lily recordó sus dudas vocaciones y se imagino a ella haciendo guardia ella sola en medio de la noche en un lugar completamente desolado, tiritó de solo imaginárselo, pero sin duda se dijo que eso era mejor que usar una túnica verde lima.

- ¿Y alguna novedad de la cual debamos preocuparnos? – preguntó la pelirroja recordando por qué el chico esta en guardia.

- Sabes muy bien que en confidencial, Lily – le regañó el corpulento chico – pero aquí entre nos, debo decir que no ha pasado absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una amenaza, ninguna actividad tenebrosa.

- Debo decir que eso me da más miedo – comentó la chica mientras sentía un escalofrío pasar por su espalda – es como si jugaran con nosotros.

- Pero no te preocupes – le animó el auror al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga – no importa si hay amenaza o si no la hay, los aurores estaremos siempre listos, pase lo que pase.

Lily sonrió y su estómago sonó estrepitosamente.

- ¿No quieres ir a cenar conmigo? – río la chica avergonzada del gutural sonido – la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Anda a comer – río de vuelta Frank – Yo no puedo, estoy trabajando y debo ir a una reunión con Dumbledore.

- Una lastima – dijo la chica mientras sentía un hambre tremenda.

- Además quiero pasar a ver a Alice – admitió el chico sonrojándose – me prestó un libro de la biblioteca de su padre y debo devolvérselo.

- Claro, un libro se llama ahora – río Lily recordando cuando ella misma los había presentado – Mejor te dejo que veo que allá hay otro auror y te está mirando feo.

Y no era mentira, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años con muchas cicatrices en la cara miraba atentamente a Frank, quien se volteó para ver de quién hablaba la pelirroja.

- Él es Alastor Moody, mi jefe, así que mejor me largo, es un poco escalofriante – dijo el chico – cualquier cosa puedes decirle a Dumbledore que necesitas hablar conmigo.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesitaré hablar contigo? – preguntó la chica intrigadísima.

- Por esto – respondió el chico sacando el folleto de la academia de aurores de la túnica de Lily – Y me alegro, no te imaginaba usando verde lima.

- Esa fue la principal razón por la que decidí dejar mi sueño de ser una Sanadora – río la pelirroja dándole un beso de despedida – y será mejor que me hagan la dama de honor en la boda por haberlos presentado.

Sin decir nada más Frank se fue en dirección del despacho del director y Lily entró al gran comedor, se sentó junto a su amiga y comió como si no hubiese comido en una semana.

- Vaya Lily, no era mentira lo del hipogrifo – dijo asombrada Mary que comía un flan de vainilla como postre – ese es como la tercera porción de pavo que te comes.

- Y la verdad es que lo único que quiero ahora, son fresas – dijo la pelirroja viendo si habían en la mesa – rayos, no hay. De verdad quiero fresas.

- ¿Antojos, Evans? – sugirió Sirius que estaba a dos bancos de la pelirroja junto a su prometida - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

- Cállate, Black – chilló Lily – digamos que aquí el con más posibilidades de paternidad eres tú.

Se escuchó como Peter se atoraba con el pan, Theo ponía una cara de asombro y Sirius se ponía tan pálido como Nick Casi Decapitado. Los que habían escuchado alrededor estallaron de risa.

- Creo que debemos prohibir estos temas – dijo Remus tranquilizándose del ataque de risa.– Colagusano casi se muere ahogado.

- Si, mejor, obviemos esos temas – secundó el aludido mientras tomaba algo de agua para relajarse. – Mejor me voy a estudiar.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron junto a Peter, incluso Mary y Lily. Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo y llegaron a la sala común.

- Pasado mañana se acaba todo – suspiró James – Como te envidió Theo, ya terminaste los TiMO's.

- Solo piensa en la gran travesura que harán luego de los exámenes – le recordó la protegida que posaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius y alegraba a todos los Merodeadores – Como todos los años.

- ¿Travesura? – preguntó Lily asombrada – No se los permitiré.

- No seas aguafiestas, Evans – le dijo Sirius a la pelirroja – prometo darte fresas si no haces nada.

- Además, Lily – le recordó Remus – sabes muy bien que terminaremos haciéndolo igual, pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de que no sea nada tan estúpido.

- "tan" – repitió Mary – esa es la palabra clave.

Todos rieron y siguieron trabajando en sus estudios, hasta que uno a uno se fueron marchando a sus habitaciones, primero Peter se excuso diciendo que ya no podía más con tanto estudio, Sirius y Theo fueron al otro extremo de la sala común, más cerca de la chimenea para tener algo más de intimidad, luego Remus se levantó porque iba a escribir una carta y Mary se levantó unos minutos después diciendo que tenía sueño, pero teniendo como verdadera razón, dejar a su amiga y al capitán de quidditch solos.

- James – llamó la atención Lily luego de minutos de silencio.

- Dime – dijo este sonriéndole sobre un libro de encantamientos que hace una hora fingía leer.

- Se que estás ocupado con tus propias asignaturas, pero – Lily se sentía como una tonta y desesperada - ¿Me podrías ayudar con transformaciones?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no me lo pediste antes? – sonrío el chico levantándose y acercándose a la pelirroja que subió y bajo los hombros tímidamente - ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?

Se quedaron entrenando hasta ya entrenada la noche, Sirius y Theo habían subido a sus habitaciones y ya no quedaba ningún alumno en la calida sala común de Gryffindor. Lily había mejorado bastante, aunque James cargaba las consecuencias de sus prácticas de transformaciones.

- Bueno, pelirroja – dijo el chico con una voz muy aguda – ya sabes cambiar hacer transformaciones avanzadas, ahora soy más moreno, mi pelo es igual al tuyo, mis pies son cinco centímetros más largos que antes y mi voz es como el de una ninfa francesa.

- Te ves guapo – coqueteó la chica riendo fuertemente – pero debo decir que no te queda lo pelirrojo.

- Con un pelirrojo en la relación me sobra y me basta – sonrió el chico acercándose a ella y por error pisándola con sus ahora enormes pies, haciendo reír a la pelirroja – Ahora veamos si me puedes volver a la normalidad.

Lily tardó media hora en aprender a deshacer sus propios hechizos, James pasó por distintos tonos de voz, y pasó por casi no tener pies a tener los de un ogro, pero por suerte volvió a la normalidad, con su cabello revoltoso, sus pues normales, su voz tranquilizadora y masculina, era encantador.

- Son quince para las tres – anunció la chica mirando el reloj sobre la chimenea – lamento que tuvieras que quedarte ayudándome hasta tan tarde.

- No te preocupes – dijo el chico invitándola sentarse en el cómodo sillón junto a él – con tal de pasar tiempo contigo, me quedaría despierto todos los días, incluso estudiando Historia de la Magia.

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió ingenua la pelirroja sacando dos chocolates de su bolsillo y entregándole uno a su compañero – Porque no te torturaría con algo así.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó James frunciendo el seño y arrebatándole los folletos de la academia de aurores que habían salido a la vista al sacar los chocolates - ¿Quieres ser Auror?

- Lo estaba… - tartamudeó la pelirroja - … pensando. No sé es una posibilidad.

- Sabía que querías que siguiera en tu vida – se burló el chico – ¿y qué mejor manera que ir a la Academia de Aurores conmigo?

- Tan ególatra, James.

- James, me gusta como dices mi nombre, suena lindo, James – río el chico mientras la abrazaba, se notaba que quería molestarla, como siempre lo hacía – Aun recuerdo cuando me retabas por decirte por tu nombre de pila.

- Fue hace medio año, solamente – le recordó la chica intentando de zafarse de las cosquillas que había comenzado a hacerle James – y si no dejas de hacerme cosquillas te volveré a llamar Potter.

- Tan enojona, Lily – dijo James sin detener las cosquillas.

- Tan coqueto, James – le siguió el juego Lily comenzando a hacerle cosquilla ella.

- Tan cerebrito, Lily – James sucumbía ante la cosquillas que le hacía la chica.

- Tan problemático, James – Lily se encontraba encima del chico, cara a cara.

- Tan hermosa, Lily – sonrió James dejando de luchar contra la pelirroja que le hacía cosquillas en las costillas.

- Tan increíblemente tonto, James – río la chica subiendo sus manos a las axilas.

- Tan increíblemente enamorado que me tienes, Lily – suspiró el chico mientras agarraba los brazos de la chica y la inmovilizaba con un apretado abrazo – Te quiero, Lily. No – se retractó – te amo.

Lily no dijo nada, solo se quede sintiendo el tibio cuerpo de James, por primera vez en todos esos días, no pensaba en los estudios, ni en las muertes, ni en la preocupación de tener una cita con James. Se sentía bien sobre él, no le importaba tener los pechos apretados, ni que la falda se le corriera por la batalla de cosquillas, no quería moverse ni un solo momento.

- A todo esto – susurró el chico luego de un largo momento de solo sentirse el uno al otro – serás una de las mejores en la Academia de Aurores.

- ¿Lo dices solo para complacerme?

- Lo digo porque es la verdad, pelirroja.

- ¿Te digo una verdad? – preguntó la muchacha agarrando la mano del chico y entrelazando los dedos.

- Si no arruina este maravilloso momento, claro que si – le sonrió James.

- Ya quiero que pasen los exámenes para poder tener una cita contigo.

**oOo**

Nuevamente lamento la demora pero les recuerdo que nunca abandonaré este projecto, historia, cuasi hijo, etc

Pero entre entrar a la universidad nuevamente y mi activa participación en el movimiento estudiantil chileno tengo poco tiempo

Aun así espero que disfruten el capítulo y la votación esta hecha, esta historia seguira hasta la muerte de los Potter

y espero que hayan podido encontrar la pluma mágica de Pottermore, tal y como yo lo logré

como siempre espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos

y les recuerdo de que yo no soy más rica que la reina de Inglaterra, no quiero demandas, porque no soy dueña de Harry Potter

no gano ningún centavo escribiendo (aunque si quieren les mando mi cuenta bancaria para incentivo para seguir escribiendo)

**Simona**


	50. Improvisando

Capítulo 49: Improvisando

Sirius entró a la sala donde haría el último examen del año, Pociones. Remus se sentó en un extremo, Peter atrás, él y James en el frente. Ya quería terminar con la prueba y poder encontrarse con Theo que de seguro lo estaría esperando fuera de la amplia sala.

- Ya pueden comenzar – anunció el profesor Slughorn apretando un botón de su reloj de mano y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer las pruebas – Tienen una hora.

Pociones era un ramo que había tomado para estar con sus amigos, no le gustaba para nada, siempre le explotaba algo, confundía los ingredientes o envenenaba las ranas que usaba, pero había estudiado, Theo lo había convencido de por lo menos leer una vez los apuntes de Remus y al parecer daba resultado, le quedaban veinte minutos y encontraba que todo lo había respondido bien, solo le faltaba responder las tres última pregunta. Leyó la pregunta con calma, la releyó y luego miró a su alrededor, al parecer James había llegado a la misma pregunta porque tenía los ojos como plató. Unos asientos a su derecha estaba la pelirroja escribiendo sin parar.

"En una poción metamórfica ¿Cuál es el límite en porcentaje de Descurania Pophia y que efectos podría traer agregar un miligramo más?", definitivamente quería matar a Lily Evan, ¿Por qué debía ser toda una sabelotodo?. Tomo la pluma, la metió en el tintero y casi enfurecido respondió: "De seguro Lily Evans lo sabe, pero diré que es un ocho por ciento por que me agrada ese número"

- ¿Seguro que está listo?, señor Black – preguntó Slughorn tomando el pergamino con las respuestas del chico.

- Si, profesor – respondió el chico – es más, le puse realmente empeño a la última respuesta.

Sin más Sirius se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, era el primero en terminar, vio a Peter algo nervioso respondiendo la última pregunta, James que al parecer había terminado pero miraba con cara de idiota a la pelirroja que escribía sin parar, Quejicus tenía su ganchuda nariz pegada al pergamino y Remus revisaba sus respuestas. Todos los alumnos del castillo estaban dando exámenes, excepto los de quinto que ya habían terminado los TIMO's y los de séptimos que preparaban su ceremonia de despedida de Hogwarts.

- ¿Terminaste tan rápido? – le preguntó Theodora Pettigrew cuando se encontró con el guapo chico.

- Tú sabea que no aguanto estar sin ti – sonrió el chico agarrándola de la cintura y plantándole un suave beso mientras la inclinaba – ¿alguna novedad?

- No, nada, como todos están en sus últimos exámenes no ha pasado nadad interesante – respondió la chica tomando la mano de Sirius y llevándolo a caminar a fuera – unos cuantos Slytherin que insinuaron que todos íbamos a morir, pero eso es cosa de todos los días, ¿no?.

- Agradezco todos los días que no haya sido seleccionado en Slytherin – gruñó Sirius más pensando en toda su familia que en los hechos recientes – ya quiero que sean las vacaciones para enfrentar a mi familia.

- Hablando de vacaciones – tambaleó la chica mirando a su prometido con cara de niña buena – quería preguntarte algo.

- Dime.

- ¿Quelevamos aexplicaramispadres queque estamsocomprometidos y que porfavornote asesinen? – dijo inentendiblemente la chica.

Sirius comenzó a sentir que tenía n tic en el ojo, cada vez que le hablaban de sus suegros, no era que tenía miedo al compromiso, para nada. Nunca se había sentido tan seguro de algo como se sentía respecto a de verdad casarse con una persona, hace un año veía la posibilidad de nunca tener hijos y vivir de malcriar los hijos de sus amigos, es más muchos afirmaban que la monogamia simplemente no era algo compatible con Sirius Black, pero ahora todo había cambiado, como en esos libros cursis que leía su prima Bellatrix cuando era pequeña, donde el mago gobernante de la nada se enamoraba. Ahora en cambio hasta se veía en el patio de los Potter con una túnica formal esperando que el encargado del ministerio de magia los casase. Pero no importaba que tan seguro estaba de lo que había decidido, le tenía terror a enfrentarse a los Pettigrew, no era que ellos den miedo, nada en comparación a los Black con los que había vivido toda su vida. Pero sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar, la familia que lo había adoptado al igual que los Potter se vería realmente ofendida y no querrían hablarle, o quizá el señor Pettigrew saldría atacándolo por el gran campo de girasoles que tenía la casa. La señora Pettigrew, una dama de contextura gruesa y siempre sonriente, que siempre le daba doble porción de postre a Sirius, lloraría de emoción, miedo, etc. ¿Podrían ellos verlo como yerno?. Si él mismo fuera el padre de Theo, se odiaría a si mismo.

- Este, yo – tartamudeó el chico aun con el tic en el ojo izquierdo - ¿Qué saben exactamente?

- Que estamos saliendo, pero Peter me dijo que lo mejor era que le dijéramos a la cara que estábamos comprometidos – anunció la chica – lo cual me parece razonable.

Sirius tragó saliva, si de verdad quería a esta chica para vivir toda la vida, tenía que jugárselas de verdad y luchar por ella.

- Apenas salgamos de Hogwarts, iré a la casa de los Potter a dejar mis cosas, pasare por Grimmauld Place, para que mi madre sepa de nuestro compromiso y pasaré directo a tu casa para pedirle la mano a tu padre – Sirius lo dijo decidido y demostrando valentía, aunque por primera vez en su vida sentía un miedo aterrador, esto ni siquiera era comparable con la lucha con los Mortífagos hace unas semanas atrás – Y pase lo que pase, mi rubia preferida, estaré contigo, ¿ya?

Theo lo abrazo y lo beso con pasión, hace tiempo que no lo hacía así, porque cada vez que lo hacía recordaba el tiempo en que besaba a escondidas a Sirius, pero ahora sentía tanta pasión con las palabras del chico que se dejó llevar.

- Te amo – se dijeron el uno al otro besándose nuevamente.

- ¡Tórtolos! Esto es un lugar público – les gritó James acercándose junto a Peter.

- Que eres pesado, James – le crítico Theo – ya te quiero ver cuando comiences un noviazgo con Evans.

- Ahí ningún espacio te parecerá público – bromeo Peter, haciendo reír a todos.

- Idiotas – farfulló el chico – Pero hablando de eso, acaba de terminar los exámenes, así que por fin tendré mi cita con Lily.

- Solo tardaste un año y medio en lograrlo – volvió a burlarse Sirius – asegúrate de no echar a perder esta cita.

- Te apuesto dos galleons a que lo echa a perder – dijo Peter dándole la mano a Sirius.

- Se que lo echará a perder, sería perder dos galleons por nada – reclamó Sirius quitando su mano – mejor apostemos el por qué lo echara a perder.

- Tendrá que ver con otra chica - apostó Peter riendo

- Un hechizo saldrá mal y algo explotara – siguió Sirius – y presiento que será su cabello.

- Por Merlín, ¿y se supone que ustedes son mis amigos? – saltó James indignado.

- Bueno, James, dinos cual es el plan – le dijo Theo calmando los aires.

- ¿El plan de qué? – preguntó James.

- ¿Qué harás para la cita con Evans? – le explicó la chica – Siempre tienes un plan para todo lo que haces, incluso tienes uno en caso de un inminente ataque de duendes.

- No hay ningún plan – reveló James – Improvisaré.

- Bien chicos, les apuesto cinco Galleons a que esto saldrá mal – dijo la chica – e incluirá un castigo con McGonagall.

- Acepto – dijeron Peter y Sirius.

- Insisto, se supone que ustedes son mis amigos – les recordó James un tanto sentido - ¿tan poca fe me tienen?

- Tal vez terminen saliendo – dijo Sirius – pero eso no quita que algo malo saldrá de esta cita.

- Admítelo, Cornamenta, es como un historial que tienes de echar a perder todo lo relacionado con Evans.

- Pues hoy cambiara todo, les apuesto seis galleons a que todo saldrá bien.

Todos se dieron la mano, era tan típico de los merodeadores apostar que incluso tenían un pergamino con todas las apuestas que habían hecho desde primero, era un total de mil trecientos ochenta y un apuestas contando estas, he iban desde apuestas sobre en que casa quedarán los de primero, hasta cuanto se demoraba Quejicus en darse cuenta que le había escrito en la capa "Soy un Slytherin maloliente".

- ¿Y Lunático? – preguntó Theo de la nada - ¿Esta con Matilda?

- Si, lo fue a buscar después del examen – informó Peter.

- Hablando de examen, voy a matar a tu futura novia – gruó Sirius – Les apuesto que fue la única que sabía la respuesta a la última pregunta.

- Y Quejicus – le recordó James – bueno, yo me largo, debo ir a buscar a mi cita.

- ¿Tendrás tu cita ahora? – preguntó Theo – ¿Vestido en uniforme, a minutos de haber dado un examen?

- Y será la mejor cita de mi vida – dijo James volteándose y devolviéndose al castillo.

Había pasado toda la semana en dos cosas, estudio y pensar que cosa grandiosa hacer para Lily Evans. El estudio había salido bien, es más creía que había obtenido Supera las Expectativas en absolutamente todos los exámenes, principalmente gracias a la ayuda de la pelirroja, que le ayudo en pociones y encantamientos, además que le presto los apuntes de todos los ramos. Pero pensar en la cita perfecta le complicó, había llegado a tal punto de desesperación que quería contratar una banda para tocarle una serenata desde la ventana e incluso pensó en llenarle toda su habitación de Flores, pero no, nada le parecía perfecto, así que decidió que simplemente la llevaría a caminar y a tener una no impresionante cita con James Potter. Si en verdad ella gustaba de él, cosa que ya nadie en Hogwarts dudaba, iba a salir con él con parafernalia o sin ella.

- Oplicus – pronunció James frente a la dama gorda, no había casi nadie en la sala común, la mayoría estaba afuera, celebrando el fin de las clases.

Le quedaba solo un año en Hogwarts, eso le daba algo de miedo, pero lo emocionaba al mismos tiempo. Se quedó contemplando los sillones vacíos, los juegos de ajedrez mágicos apilados en una esquina y aquella marca en la pared que él mismo junto a sus amigos habían dejado en tercero. Desde la ventana pudo ver a la lejanía el campo de quidditch, aquel año había sido el peor años en los juegos y nunca pudo reivindicarse porque habían cancelado el torneo de quidditch por las muertes ocurridas en el año, Gryffindor necesitaría nuevos jugadores e incluso había pensado en dejar el cargo pues no se consideraba apto para este.

- ¿Estás bien, James? – preguntó una dulce voz, era Lily – Te ves triste.

- Estaba pensando – susurró este mirándola fijamente – En que solo nos queda un año aquí.

- Primera vez en el años que no me dices que pensaban en mi hermosura – río la chica.

- Es que eso lo doy por hecho – le sonrió el chico - ¿Estás lista para la cita?

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó asombrada la pelirroja, acababa de llegar del examen de pociones e incluso aun tenía las manos manchadas en tinta.

- No quiero esperar ni un minuto más, Lily – volvió a sonreírle el chico – es más justo vine aquí a buscarte, así que vamos.

James tomó la mano entintada de la pelirroja y la llevó fuera de la sala común, la pelirroja lo siguió preguntando a dónde iban, pero solo se encontró con un chistoso "no sé" de parte del merodeador.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó James cuando se encontraban fuera de la sala común y unos niños de segundo los miraban raro – Lo qué tu quiera, lo lograré para ti.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

- Si, lo que desees, lo que se te ocurra.

- ¿Incluso ir a estudiar Historia de la Magia? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Si, incluso estudiar Historia de la Magia, aunque no creo que justo sea eso lo que quieres hacer.

Lily sin darse cuenta que aun estaba tomada de la mano de James se imagino que podía pedir .

- Quiero ir al lugar donde por primera vez vi que no eras tan idiota como creía – decidió la chica.

James la miró extrañado, ¿Qué lugar era ese?, ¿Era en Hogsmeade?, tal vez estaba hablando de la sala común, pero no, no se le ocurría que lugar era ese.

- Necesito que seas más específica, pelirroja – le regaño James.

- La primera vez que me demostraste que tenías algo de madurez y que no eras tan idiota, fue la torre de astronomía, cuando me contaste el secreto de Remus.

- Desde ese día que creo que me empezaste a tomar un poco más en cuenta.

- Solo un poco.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer allá?

- Yo decidí el lugar, te toca a ti elegir que hacer.

- Te voy a sorprender, Lily – dijo James más para si mismo que para ella – pero tengo que pedir unos favores.

- ¿favores?

- Si, tienes razón, ve a cambiarte y nos vemos en dos horas aquí.

Lily algo atareada asintió y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala común, James Potter si que estaba loco. Cuando ya iba a mitad del camino sintió como le agarraban del hombro y le daban la vuelta y le plantaron un beso. Era James, sentía su respiración, su corazón que latía a mil por hora y ese aroma increíble que era afrodisíaco para ella.

- Lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo – dijo el chico separándose de la chica – estoy improvisando.

Y sin más James se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, dejando a Lily entre apunto del desmayo y la risa. Definitivamente él la había enamorado.

**oOo**

Algo corto y apurado, pero espero les guste

quise subirlo pronto porque últimamente los hago esperar mucho con los capítulos

gracias por seguirme y comentar

Estoy atrasada con la U por esto, pero da igual

**Simona**


	51. Páguenme la apuesta

**Capítulo 50: Páguenme la apuesta**

Lily intentaba recordar el hechizo para quitar manchas de la piel, como la tinta que tenía por el examen de pociones, llevaba veinte minutos refregándose las manos, pero no ocurría nada, por eso decidió recurrir a la magia.

- Gracias a Merlín que los hechizos de limpieza no entran en los exámenes – agradeció para si misma mientras aplicaba el hechizo que leía en libro de Mary "La Bruja de Casa" – Al fin.

Logró quitarse las manchas de las manos, pero solo fueron unos segundos de tranquilidad, porque rápidamente su cabeza comenzó a confabular contra ella, era cosa de verse al espejo, su cabello estaba tomado en un tomate improvisado y no se lo había lavado porque si lo hacía llegaba tarde al examen de Encantamientos de la mañana, por alguna extraña razón sentía que olía mal y luego llegó al típico ¡Qué me voy poner!

Eran demasiadas cosas para una bruja de diecisiete años, miró su reloj y vio que le queda una hora, ¿Había gastado toda una hora tan solo en lavarse las manos?. Decidida se metió a la ducha, se lavo el pelo y salió, se secó el pelo uso su poción para alisar el cabello e intento decidir que ponerse. ¿Pero cómo elegir que ponerse si ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer?. Ya eran casi las ocho, así que agarro unos vaqueros sueltos, la primera polera que encontró y un chaleco azul marino que le había regalado Mary el verano pasado. Agarró su capa, la varita y se vio por última vez en el espejo. No era perfecto, pero mal no se veía.

Mary, ni ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto habían llegado. Era extraño no ver a Mary en tanto tiempo, pero supuso que estaba hablando con McGonagall sobre su situación académica y que luego pasó directamente al Gran Comedor.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con que la sala común estaba completamente vacía, exceptuando por un niño pelirrojo de primero o segundo año, tenía el pelo castaño y se notaba algo nervioso.

- ¿No deberías estar cenando? – le preguntó Lily al muchacho, actuando como prefecta.

- Tengo que entregarle esto – dijo temeroso el chico pasándole una carta color azul.

Sin más el chico se dio la vuela y se marchó. Lily abrió el sobre sin remitente y se encontró con un pergamino con una letra desprolija que reconoció como la de James Potter.

"

Lily, si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya te encontraste con Timothy Johnson, no sabía bien si él iba a recordar todo, por lo que le dí está carta para decir que eres la más hermosa de todas, que te adoro, que he esperado este día durante mucho tiempo y aunque todos mis amigos dicen que voy a arruinarlo, yo te prometo que intentaré todo para darte la mejor cita de toda tu vida, aunque debes admitir que no tengo muco que superar, porque yo mismo me encargué de arruinar todas tus citas con otros chicos.

Te espero en la torre de Astronomía"

Lily río, recordó las citas que James había arruinado, la primera vez fue un accidente, suponía, en cuarto cuando Amos Diggory un chico dos años más grande que ella la invito a Hogsmeade y mientras caminaban románticamente James que corría con sus amigos de unos Slytherin enojados, tacleó por accidente a Amos dejándolo inconciente por cuatro horas.

Ese no había sido el comienzo del odio por el chico, es más, lo había encontrado hasta chistoso. Comenzó a pensar en que estaría preparando James en la sala de Astronomía. Los pasillos estaban extrañamente vacíos y sabía que era obra de él.

Llegó a la entrada de la torre, pero no estaba nadie, ¿No se suponía que James debía estar ahí?. No quiso esperar más así que le pidió con modales a la puerta que la dejara pasar, subió las escaleras y llegó a la torre de astronomía y ahí estaba James con su cara de galán de película muggle, vestido con una capa color azul, simple pero encantador.

La torre no necesitaba decoración alguna, a esa hora las estrellas se asomaban y se podían ver en el techo que las ampliaba para su estudio, Lily contempló las constelaciones que había aprendido cuando tomaba esa asignatura, siempre le había gustado esa torre.

- Cuando descubrimos como entrar a esta torre, nos pasamos noches enteras aquí – comentó James nervioso, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja – Es el lugar más tranquilo de Hogwarts.

- Es espectacular – suspiró la chica.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ambos estaban nerviosos, ninguno de los dos sabía bien que hacer, menos que decir.

- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó tímidamente la pelirroja.

- Volar – anunció el chico.

Lily abrió sus ojos como si una bludger fuera directo hacía a ella, volar era una de las cosas que sabía muy bien que James amaba y a ella le aterraba, se le vino a la cabeza aquel día en primero, cuando tuvieron su primera clase de vuelo, esa vergonzosa clase de vuelo donde su escoba temblaba y ella termino con un brazo fracturado.

- ¿Volar? – preguntó la chica rogando porque había escuchado mal y el chico había dicho "hablar" o "robar" o cualquier otra cosa, hasta estudiar historia de la magia le parecía una mejor idea, pero no, él chico asintió, mientras reía de la expresión de Lily – James, no sé si recuerdas que le temo a las alturas, me caigo de las escobas y que…

- … y que conmigo no te pasará nada – le interrumpió James – te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Volar en escobas? – preguntó la chica.

- No – río el chico, poniendo aun más temerosa a la pelirroja.

- ¿En qué, entonces? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

- En una sola escoba – le explicó el chica – mira, ven.

Lily se acercó a James y vio como este atrajo con su varita una escoba, incluso Lily que no era una fanática del deporte con escobas, podía ver una belleza en ella, sus curvas eran sutiles, tenía el barniz algo gastado, pero el color avellana aun destellaba, los palillos de atrás delgadísimos y en la punta estaban teñidos con color dorado y rojo, por la inscripción en el mango podía saber que se llamaba "Ráfaga 450", había visto en una revista el anunció de aquella escoba, era la sensación de cualquier aficionado al vuelo.

- Tú – inició el chico – te subirás, y yo me sentaré atrás tuyo,, así manejarás tú, pero cualquier cosa yo voy a poder ayudarte y manejar en caso de emergencia.

- ¿Emergencia? – chilló histérica Lily - ¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

- Calma, no pasará nada – río el chico elevando la escoba a la altura de las caderas de la pelirroja - ¿Estás Lista?

- Para nada.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasó con la valiente Lily Evans, la Gryffindor?

Lily decidió que debía subirse, no podía temerle a las escobas por siempre, ¿o si?. Con ayuda del chico logró subirse sin caerse, pero inmediatamente al despegar los pies del suelo, cerró los ojos y solo sintió que James se sentaba justo detrás de ella.

- Lily, debes abrir los ojos – le avisó el chico.

- No – dijo cortante la chica.

- Vamos, tú puedes, solo volaremos por la torre – le intentó convencer James.

Lily sintió como James sujetaba sus manos que se encontraban en el mango de la escoba y la ayudaba a avanzar lentamente por la sala, abrió el ojo izquierdo y luego, lentamente, el derecho. ¡Realmente estaba volando!, no lo podía creer, ella no hacía más que sujetarse bien, mientras James la guiaba, se sentía extrañamente bien.

- Ahora tú sola.

Lily volvió a cerrar sus ojos y negarse completamente, pero James soltó el mango obligándola a tomar las riendas del viaje. Al principio la escoba subía y bajaba completamente sola, y Lily chilló, pero luego de unos minutos de guías y de que James los salvará de chocar contra la pared, Lily aprendió a maniobrar la escoba.

- Es fantástico – reconoció la chica al bajarse de la escoba – ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto.

- Y eso que solo estuviste a treinta centímetros del piso – río el chico.

- Por algo se parte – dijo la chica - ¿Y ahora qué?

- Pues volar fuera de esta sala, claro está – mencionó el chico acercándose a un gran ventanal y abriendo la ventana.

- Estás loco si piensas que yo volaré sobre una escoba en la noche y con aurores vigilando los terrenos, James – Lily ya se imaginaba cayendo sobre el húmedo pasto de Hogwarts- Y que pienses que te salvarás de que nos quiten puntos.

- Me encanta cuando te enojas – dijo James como si no hubiese escuchado ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca de Lily. - Y no vamos a infringir ninguna regla más, solo la de no estás en nuestras habitaciones y esa, ya la rompimos. Frank Longbotton avisó a los otros aurores que volaríamos, por lo que no hay ningún problema con ella y esta vez yo volaré y tú irás atrás, por lo que no pasará absolutamente nada. Y si eso no te basta, te tengo una sorpresa allá afuera.

Luego de unos minutos de dudar, de preguntarse como era que Frank estaba metido en todo esto y como James tenía tanto poder sobre ella, aceptó. No sin antes amenazarle de que si le pasaba algo, que mejor no volviera a Hogwarts el próximo año.

- ¿Alguna vez habías hecho esto? – preguntó Lily mientras se aferraba a James como si de eso dependiera su vida.

- No – admitió el chico – siempre dije que quería hacer esto contigo.

James le indicó a la pelirroja que por ningún motivo debía dejar de abrazarlo y que mantuviera las piernas lo más firme posible. Luego de eso, se impulsó con un pie para salir por el gran ventanal de la torre de astronomía. Para no asustar a la pelirroja, el chico partió demasiado lento.

- Lily, te apuesto un galleons a que tienes los ojos cerrados – río James, a lo que solo sintió que la chica lo apretaba aun más fuerte – te estás perdiendo el cielo – pero la pelirroja solo lo apretó aun más – Yo sé que no eres una cobarde.

Lily abrió los ojos, tímidamente. Todo estaba oscuro, pero podía ver las ventanas iluminadas por las velas y antorchas, el castillo se veía espectacular a esa altura, era como por primera vez contemplar la magnitud y majestuosidad de Hogwarts. Sin soltarse ni un poco del torso del chico levantó la cabeza y vio las estrellas, aun estaban lejos, pero sentía que brillaban como nunca.

- Más alto – susurró la chica hipnotizada por la belleza de lo que vivía y la sensación adrenalínica – más rápido.

James con cuidado, fascinado por como la chica se sujetaba de él, aceleró y se elevó. Le encantaba volar y le encantaba sentir que ella estaba compartiendo sus gustos, sentía el viendo frente a la cara y como las uñas de la chica se le enterraban en las costillas.

- Mira allá – le dijo James girando la cabeza hacía la izquierda – en esa torre.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Lily intentando enfocar, hasta que vio una de las torres de Hogwarts completamente iluminada - ¿Qué es?

- Mi sorpresa – susurró el chico – sujétate – ordenó para acto seguido inclinar su escoba y quedar a solo 5 centímetros de tocar.

Lily no se soltó de James, tenía las manos pegadas como si hubiera tenido una especie de pegamento industrial muggle. Volar había sido increíble, pero el miedo no se le quitaba, el estomago se le revolvía y su cabeza estaba entumecida por el aire helado. Se quedó suspendida en el aire, aferrándose al chico y admirando pequeña mesita iluminada puesta sobre las frías piedras de la torre.

- Tuve que cobrar unos favores – comentó James ayudando a la pelirroja a bajarse de la escoba – pero quería que fuera perfecto para ti.

- De seguro lo haces con todas las chicas – comentó la chica más en broma que en serio.

- Te aseguro – dijo el chico moviéndole la silla para que se sentara – si lo hubiese hecho antes, hubiese hecho algo completamente mejor a esto.

- Y de seguro le dices eso a todas tus chicas.

- Y te aseguro, que solo tengo una chica – respondió James – Y eres tú.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio comenzaron a hablar de frivolidades, de cómo ya no quedaba nada de este año, de lo hermosa de la noche, de comer la cena que James había traído a escondidas desde las cocinas gracias a un elfo doméstico, comenzaron a hablar de que pronto sería el verano.

- Sirius quería hacer un viaje Francia este año, pero claramente ahora que tiene a Theo como prometida, supongo que lo pasaremos en mi casa o en la de Peter.

- Yo me iré a casa de Mary en el verano – mencionó la pelirroja más para si misma que para James – y sinceramente, no tengo otro lugar al que ir, mi hermana me odia y es la única que me queda de mi familia.

- Siempre puedes ir a mi casa – dijo James sintiéndose completamente responsable de la felicidad y seguridad de Lily.

- Ni he ido a verte una sola vez a tu casa y ya quieres que viva contigo – río Lily - estás loco.

- Loco, pero encantador - le recordó James comiendo del postre.

- Y modesto.

- Siempre.

Ambos se miraron aguantando la risa, era realmente extraño para ellos sentirse tan cómodos el uno con el otro, ahí en una de las torres de hogwawrts, cuando el mundo mágico se veía asechado por la maldad. De repente Lily miró la torre, no había puerta, ni ventanas, ni conexión a una escalera que los llevara a dentro.

- ¿James? – preguntó - ¿Cómo volveremos a nuestras habitaciones?

- Volando - aseguró el chico, confirmando las conjeturas de la chica que rogaba porque no fuera así – llegamos volando y volveremos volando.

- ¿No hay otra opción? – preguntó Lily esperanzada - ¿Una cuerda que baje hasta el pasto?

- ¿En verdad preferirías eso?

- No, pero me gustaría tener la opción – regaño la chica levantándose – Si tenemos que volar de nuevo, quiero volar yo.

- Así me gusta, toda una valiente pelirroja – James se acercó a la pelirroja y la ayudo a subirse - ¿Estás segura de que quieres manobriar tú?

Lily dudó de lo que hacía, pero debía enfrentar sus miedos, quería demostrarle a James que también podía impresionarlo haciendo lo que él más adoraba, volar. Además, por mucho miedo que había tenido, le había encantado la sensación de estar arriba de todo.

James ayudo a la pelirroja a subir a la escoba y luego se subió tras ellas, la chica se puso algo histérica al comienzo pero con ayuda de James logró salir a una velocidad de una anciana de ciento tres años por la ventana. Lily intentaba hacer lo mejor posible, mientras que James se reía por dentro del intento de Lily.

- Lo estás haciendo bien – dijo James dándole una palmadita en espalda luego de que Lily aceleró un poco más.

- No seas mentiroso, vuelo igual que como en primero.

- Mira, intenta dar una vuelta en el aire – le intentó convencer el chico – solo debes acelerar un poco y luego levanta la punta de la escoba.

- No sé, James, suena peligroso – susurró la chica - ¿Así no se cayó ese chico de Hufflepuff?

- Yo te ayuda, vamos – le incitó James – solo acelera.

Lily comenzó a acelerar, le gustaba como le chocaba el viento contra la cara, James la sujeta con una mano en la cintura y la segunda sujetando el mango de la escoba, ayudando a la pelirroja a levantarla y dar el giro. Lily sintió más adrenalina que cuando luchaba en el club de vuelo, sintió que una sensación de alegría la recorría desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, hasta que volvieron a la posición normal.

- De nuevo – gritó la chica soltando las manos de la escoba y solo sujetándose con sus piernas – es increíble.

- Pero esta vez inténtalo sola – río James, entretenido por la reacción de Lily.

- Esta bien – dijo la chica acelerando en seguida, era como si el espíritu de una ex jugadora de quidditch la hubiese poseído.

Aceleró completamente, levantó el mango y volvió a sentir esa adrenalina de hace unos momentos, pero esta vez había un problema, no sabía como volver a la posición normal. Lily comenzó a desesperarse y a gritar sin control, ya no solo sentía adrenalina, tenía miedo, la escoba seguía dando vueltas mareándolos y Lily empezó a mover el mango de un lado para otro, por lo que las vueltas eran irregulares y sin dirección coherente.

- ¡Lily, calma! – gritó James intentando llegar al mango para ayudar a la pelirroja – la escoba parará si tu paras.

Pero era imposible, Lily había entrado en un ataque de histeria digno de sus ataques antes de los exámenes, no paraba de gritar y hacer temblar la escoba que ya a este punto comenzaba a manejarse sola.

James logró llegar al mango e intentó estabilizar la escoba, pero cuando lo logró Lily seguía en su ataque de histeria y lo golpeó con su codo, haciéndolo caer de la escoba semi inconciente.

- ¡James! – gritó Lily que se había paralizado junto a la escoba, sin reaccionar a la caída de James.

Lily vio a James en el suelo del patio, eran mínimo unos treinta metros de altura, quería ir a ayudarlo, pero sus manos temblaban y ya no recordaba ni como hacer mover la escoba, todo era su culpa. Pero de pronto vio a un hombre con capa acercarse al chico y levantarlo, era uno de los aurores.

- ¡Lily, baja! – le gritó el hombre, que reconoció como Frank, pero luego de que la pelirroja ni se inmutara, hechizó la escoba para que bajara con cuidado llevado a Lily. – Voy a llevar a James a la enfermería – Frank cargó a James a la espalda, pero notó que la pelirroja aun no reaccionaba – Vamos, Lily, no te puedo dejar sola en el patio.

Frank terminó hechizando la escoba que aun cargaba a Lily para que o siguiese hasta la enfermería.

- ¡Por Merlín! Qué hizo Potter esta vez – gritó enfurecida madame Pomfrey colocando al chico inconciente sobre una de las camillas y examinándolo – dos costillas rotas, una fractura de fémur y se lesionó el brazo, tenemos suerte de que Potter sepa caer, sino tendría el cuello quebrado.

- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó susurrando Lily, muerta de miedo.

- Claro que si, señorita Evans – grito la enfermera – ¡Y usted que está haciendo aquí, a su sala común!

- Perdón, Madame Pomfrey – interrumpió Frank galante – pero creo que Lily necesita una poción calmante, hace un rato no se podía mover del susto.

- Que sea la consecuencia de estar jugando por las noches – alegó madame Pomfrey haciendo un menjunje para James – Llévala a su sala común y que le pida a un prefecto algo para calmarse, mañana podrán ver al señor Potter.

Ni Frank, ni Lily quisieron recordarle a la enfermera que Lily era en efecto una prefecta, así que el auror llevó de un brazo la escoba de James y con la otra a la pelirroja, no hablaron nada en el camino, Lily aun tiritaba y recordaba la caída de James, era toda su culpa.

- Yo debo volver a mi puesto – le informó Frank – además no puedo entrar a las salas comunes, ni siquiera a la de Gryffindor que era mi casa, pero nos vemos mañana, descansa.

Casi por inercia Lily dijo el santo y seña, entrando a la supuesta vacía sala común.

- Mira viene sola – dijo Peter – James lo arruinó de nuevo.

Lily no tomó en cuenta el comentario y se sentó en el sillón junto a Remus.

- dame una poción calmante, ahora – le ordenó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del merodeador y largándose a llorar.

- Theo, trae de mi mesita de noche la cajita azul – le ordenó el chico abrazando a Lily – vamos, calma Lily, lo que sea que haya hecho James, de seguro fue sin mala intención.

- El es solo es un poco bruto – comentó Sirius intentando defender a su amigo – no lo odies.

- Lily – dijo Mary que al igual que los merodeadores quería saber que tal había ido la cita – yo le pego a Potter, sea lo que sea que haya hecho.

- ¡Que no fue James! – gritó Lily abrumada ante todo lo que le decían los chicos, negando la poción que Theo le ofrecía - ¡Fui yo, yo lo arruiné! – hubo una sorpresa general – James está en la enfermería inconciente por mi culpa.

Hubo un silencio general, hasta que Sirius comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

- ¿Y por eso estás así? – preguntó sin dejar de reír – Evans, James siempre está en la enfermería y la mitad de esas veces esta inconciente. Además… que por alguna vez el no sea el que haya arruinado las cosas ¡Va a estar feliz!

Todos comenzaron a reírse de la situación, excepto Lily que estaba muerta de miedo, no quería que le pasara nada a James.

- ¡Esperen! – gritó Mary – esto significa que cada uno me debe tres galleons – Mary comenzó a contar con los dedos – Les dije que la cita saldría mal porque alguno llegaría a la enfermería.

- Malditas apuestas – murmuró Sirius.

**oOo**

Lamento la demora, espero les guste, tuve que hacerlo rápido, nunca había tenido tantas cosas que hacer

pero espero subir otro capítulo pronto

Espero sus comentarios, deseos, todo, incluso cuéntenme de sus vidas

Perdón por no responder cada review, pero en verdad estoy complicada, pero sepan que aprecio cada comentario

que aprecio demasiado que me lean y eso disfruten

**Simona**


	52. Bienvenida a casa, Lily

**Capítulo 51: Bienvenida a casa, Lily**

Los Merodeadores, Theo y Mary se encargaron de relajar a Lily, aclararle que James había quedado inconciente tantas veces en su estadía en Hogwarts, que una más, no sería un problema. James pasó toda la noche en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey se había encargado de reconstruir huesos, aliviar sus moretones y cuando al fin despertó a las cinco de la mañana, retarlo como siempre lo hacía.

- Ya verás cuando tu madre se entere – alegó la joven enfermera – siempre soy yo la que debe avisarle de tus locuras.

Madame Pomfrey le dio una serie de pociones para impedir el dolor, activar su recuperación y por último, una poción para dormir sin sueños, gracias a la cual despertó cuatro horas más tarde con la espalda de Lily Evans en a su vista.

- Remus, si te juro que se cayó por mi culpa, ¿Cómo no me voy a sentir mal? – oía que decía la chica.

- Lunático – dijo James despertando somnoliento y aun drogado por las pociones medicinales – déjame con Lily solos.

Remus sonrío a Lily burlonamente y se despidió, dejando a los tórtolos juntos.

- Buenos días, James – saludo la chica sonrojándose - ¿Cómo te siente?

- Pésimo – afirmó el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos viendo como a la pelirroja le temblaba el labio inferior de pena – Me siento horrible.

Lily se sentía como la peor persona del mundo y se lo estaban recordando, diciéndoselo a la cara, como no esperaba que el chico lo hiciera. Pero sabía que se lo merecía, debió ser más responsable, él la salvó de caerse, pero gracias a lo mismo cayó al suelo.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento, James – sollozó la chica mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo, te juro que pensé que estabas muerto. Madame Pomfrey dice que ya vas a estar mejor. ¡Lo siento!

- Lily – le detuvo el chico aun algo drogado por las pociones - ¡Lily! – gritó nuevamente al ver que la chica seguía hablando rápidamente pidiendo perdón - ¡Lily, no me siento horrible por la caída!

- ¿No? – reaccionó la pelirroja.

- No – repitió el chico incorporándose en la camilla – me siento horrible porque en toda la cita, que fue perfecta para mi, no pude hacer esto.

James puso su mano sobre la de Lily y se acercó rápidamente, para darle un suave beso, que Lily, luego de haber reaccionado algo tardía, correspondió. James sabía a poción medicinal, mientras que Lily sabía a cafeína que la mantenía despierta, era un beso disfuncional, en la camilla de la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero sin duda, era un beso perfecto para James Potter y Lily Evans.

- ¡Por Merlín! – gritó la enfermera – Señorita Evans, por favor fuera de aquí, vaya a preparar su bolso para irse del castillo y permita descansar al señor Potter.

Lily, que ya se había separado de James, no entendió mucho lo que dijo la enfermera, pero sin decir una palabra se fue confundida a la sala común, mientras James seguía sonriendo.

- Tienes una cara de felicidad, Lils – se río Mary que hechizaba sus objetos personales para que entraran en su baúl – de seguro Potter tiene que ver con eso.

- Nos besamos – informó la chica, sin poder contener la sonrisa de la cara, que ya le entumecía las mejillas.

Mary se pasó toda la tarde molestando a la pelirroja y ordenando las cosas de la habitación, odiaba tener que meter todo en su baúl, no solo era aburrido, sino que sentía que muchas cosas perdía importancia y terminaría botando la mitad de sus cosas, era como mudarse de una casa cada año.

- Remus me dijo que James estará para la cena de despedida – dijo la pelirroja animadísima – los chicos fueron a verlos cuando yo me fui.

- No puedo creer que ustedes dos estén de novios.

- Bueno, novios, así como novios, no lo sé – se complicó la pelirroja asegurando las botellas de sus pociones – aun no me lo pide.

- A ver, se besan, salen juntos, se quieren, no dejan que salgan con otros – enumero Mary divertida - ¿Qué son si no novios?

- Cuando él me lo pida, yo aceptaré – se dijo la chica más para si misma, que para otra persona – pero debe pedírmelo, yo no puedo suponer que soy su novia.

Terminaron de ordenar sus baúles, su lado de la habitación y se despidieron de sus compañeras de cuarto. Una de ellas odiaba a Lily por estar con James, pero sabía que mucho no podía hacer. Bajaron a la sala común y Lily se encargo de responder preguntas de los de primero, que por ser su primer año, no sabían si, en el caso de dejar algo olvidado en el castillo, si podían encontrarlo el próximo año, pero que era muy difícil que pasara.

- Es hora de irse al Gran Comedor – anuncio Lily a los de primero y todos los alumnos – No querrán llegar tarde.

Mary se fue antes de la pelirroja y Remus llegó para ayudar a guiar a los alumnos, los fantasmas se despedían de los alumnos, Pevees aprovechó de hacer las últimas bromas del año escolar y los de Slytherin aprovecharon de gritarle cosas a los de Gryffindor como siempre.

El gran comedor no estaba decorado como los otros años, no había ganado ninguna casa, por respeto a los fallecidos de aquel año, no se pudo terminar tampoco la copa de quidditich y por lo mismo los puntos no se sumaron.

- Un año más a pasado – dijo Albus Dumbledore cuando Lily ya estaba junto a Mary y buscaba a James por todos lados – Y debo recordarles que tengan cuidado, ya no estamos a salvo, este año tuvimos que lamentar la muerte de alumnos y sus familias – todos se estremecieron, hace ya un tiempo que no se hablaba del tema - aprovechen a sus familias y amigos – miró con los ojos celestes y vidriosos a la casa de la serpiente – porque hay algo más importante que el poder que nos da la magia y es el amor, que es más poderoso que cualquier cosa.

Sin decir más Albus aplaudió y aparecieron platos rebosantes de comidas, nadie supo si podía comer luego de las impactantes palabras del director, pero luego de unos minutos de silencio todos comenzaron a cenar como de costumbre, Lily le preguntó a Sirius, dónde estaba James, pero este le dijo que estaba haciendo los últimos exámenes de salud.

- Madame Pomfrey me contó que te echó de la enfermería, Evans – aprovechó de burlarse Sirius – no me lo esperaba de ti.

Todos rieron con ganas, mientras Lily se sonrojaba y comía el puré de patatas que se había servido.

- Supongo que hablan de mi, ¿verdad? – preguntó la voz de James justo detrás de la chica – permiso, me sentaré aquí.

Sin más, James se sentó junto a Lily y le plantó un beso en los labios, dejando celosas a la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts. Sin esperar más respuestas se sirvió un gran asado de cerdo, con patatas cocidas. Alego que Madame Pomfrey no lo había dejado comer en todo el día y que lo único que quería era comer hasta morir de gordura.

La cena transcurrió normal, James tomaba de la mano a la pelirroja de vez en cuando, mientras reía con sus amigos de las cosas que harían en el verano, Mary le contaba a Lily que ya le habían arreglado la habitación para que sea toda de ella y que a la vuelta tendrían que tomar un taxi para ir a casa, porque sus padres estaban de viaje.

La Familia de Mary era mitad muggle, mitad maga, su padre había visto a su madre sentada en una banca de una plaza mientras hablaba con un gato que pasaba por ahí. El promitente empresario había decidido que debía tener una cita con aquella alta y hermosa muchacha. Luego de ser rechazado por la extraña mujer, el gato de la muchacha saltó sobre el hombro de la muchacha y le lamió su oreja y sin que el hombre entendiera, la muchacha acepto su invitación a almorzar.

A los dos meses la muchacha le confeso su pequeño don al empresario, que quedó más maravillado que asustado y así luego de dos años de relación tuvieron una hermosa hija, Mary.

- Es hora de irse – guiaba Lily junto a Remus a los alumnos de Gryffindor – no se atrasen o el tren los dejará.

Lily y Mary se sentaron solas en uno de los últimos vagones, subieron sus baúles y se recostaron como lo hacían todos los años. Cerraron con magía su vagón y se pusieron a conversar.

- ¿Estás conciente de que ya somos mayores de edad? – gritó Mary mientras comía una paleta de aniz que le había comprado a la señora del carrito – Podremos hacer magia en casa.

- Y podemos aparecernos – dijo animada Lily – no puedo creer que solo nos quede un año para salir de Hogwarts.

- Y ser grandes – suspiró Mary.

- Pero siempre juntas – agregó Lily.

- Claro, ahora que tienes a Potter, no tendrás tiempo para mi.

- No seas tonta, Mary, cuando tu estabas de novia, seguimos siendo amigas.

- No me recuerdes a ese imbécil – le rogó Mary llevándose la mano en la frente – quiero estar sola por siempre, o encontrar a un hombre maduro, inteligente, que me de seguridad y claro, millonario.

- No quieres nada – río Lily.

- Por eso voy a estar sola – decidió Mary entre risa y seriedad – hasta encontrar alguien que de verdad valga la pena.

- Debiste haber conquistado a Remus, harían linda pareja – comentó Lily imaginándoselo – pero Matilda me cae bien, así que perdiste.

Pasaron el resto del viaje conversando estupideces, todo lo que harían en la casa de Mary, como hacer tartas de calabaza a las tres de la mañana, o asustar a los vecinos muggles. Tenían tantos planes para esas vaciones que ni todo el largo viaje a casa logró contener todas sus ideas.

- Ya casi llegamos – se oyó desde los pasillos del tren.

- Primeras vacaciones sin mi familia – suspiró Lily vestida como muggle al bajar del tren con la maleta.

- Y las primeras vacaciones conmigo – le gritó James que bajaba justo después de ella y la abrazaba – espera mi lechuza, ¿ya?

- Claro, James – dijo Lily sonriendo y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla – más te vale que me llegue esa lechuza.

- Créeme que te llegará – James le apunto hacía la derecha – porque ellos querrán conocerte.

Lily vio a una pareja ya mayor que hablaba animadamente en la estación, era inevitable saber quienes eran, los Potter, esa sonrisa encantadora, un cabello que aunque canoso era revoltoso y esa mandíbula marcada que le recordaba a James.

- Mis padres te querrán conocer – agregó James al ver que Lily se ahogaba sin explicación – me voy, mi vida.

Sin más que un beso en la frente, Lily vio como James y Sirius se acercaban a los ancianos y desaparecían por los ladrillos de la estación.

- Me va a volver loca – dijo la chica mientras se despedía de Remus, Matilda y todo aquel que se le cruzaba - ¿Vamos?

Las chicas pasaron por la pared de ladrillos que las llevaba a la estación muggle, entre la plataforma nueve y las diez. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, podían identificar muggles, de magos, por sus ropas, su actitud y lo que hablaban.

- Te juro, Lils, aun no sé como los muggles nunca han encontrado a los magos – comentó la chica indicándole que debían salir de la estación.

- En especial, por que algunos no saben vestirse – agregó la chica apuntando a un padre mago que llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas color negro y una camisa a cuadrille roja – pero bueno, también hay muggles locos.

Mary hablo con un taxista y le indicó a Lily que se subiera, se fueron silenciosamente en el taxi, le encantaba Londres por la noche, era como mágico con todas las luces prendidas y los rojos obnibuses que pasaban cerca del taxi. Ya había ido a la casa de Mary antes, la casa era una envidia para cualquiera, en pleno centro de Londres era una mezcla entre el mundo muggle y la magia.

- En la esquina, por favor – detuvo Mary al taxista luego de unos minutos de viaje y cancelándole el viaje – muchas gracias.

- A ustedes – agradeció el taxista deteniéndose y ayudándoles con el equipaje – Buena noches.

Vieron como el taxista se largaba y ambas chicas subieron las escaleras que daban a una hermosa puerta de roble, de una magnifica casa color verde escuro, en pleno centro de Londres.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar – dijo Mary abriendo la puerta y pasando a un lujoso comedor – siéntete, literalmente, como en tu casa.

**oOo**

Compensando la demora del capítulo anterior, les dejo este pequeño capítulo que espero les guste

Si, ya se acabo el año escolar y James y Lily, aunque juntos, no son novios oficiales.

Pero no se preocupen, ya no queda nada, para que ocurra.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran los días, espero más comentarios, para subirme el autoestima

y seguir escribiendo con ganas, pero ya saben, aunque tenga un solo lector, seguiré escribiendo por ese lector.

**Simona**


	53. Todo lo que no se había imaginado

**Capítulo 52: Todo lo que no se había imaginado.**

Lily despertó a la mañana siguiente con el picoteó de una lechuza en la ventada de su cuarto en la casa de los Mcdonalds. Se levantó con mala gana, maldiciendo a quien sea que le haya enviado aquella lechuza negra, hiperquinética y que llevaba un pergamino en su pata.

- Que ya voy – alegó la pelirroja en pijama y notando que eran las nueve menos cuarto, demasiado temprano para ella.

Al abrir la ventana, la lechuza negra ululó y se dirigió directamente a la jaula de la lechuza de la pelirroja y descaradamente robó alimento, despertando a la dormida lechuza de Lily.

- Y más encima molestas – dijo enojada Lily - ¡Cállate, que Mary debe estar dormida!

La luchaza estiró la pata y Lily le desató el pergamino de la pata y luego se volvió a comer de la jaula, esperando que la chica leyera y respondiera la carta. La letra era inconfundible, James Potter. Le causó gracia el parecido de la lechuza con su dueño, sin duda ambas eran insoportables e insistentes, pero claramente tenían su encanto. En su cabeza se imagino al chico ordenándole a su mascota que no volviera sin una respuesta de la pelirroja.

"Querida Lily,

Sin ánimos de molestar a estas horas tan tempranas, pero Sirius decidió que sería muy entretenido comentarle a mis padres sobre tu existencia y han decido que debes venir a conocerlos, a almorzar o a tomar té. Me han dicho que si no te avisaba, ellos mismos irían donde estuvieses y te traerían a casa.

Si, lo insistente lo aprendí de ellos, por lo que espero verte pronto.

Te quiere

James"

Lily tuvo que leer varías veces la carta para poder comprender lo que decía el pergamino. ¿Debía ir a la casa de James?, pero ¡Si ni siquiera eran algo!, quizás que ridiculez le habría dicho Sirius a los Potter. No sentía que "debía" ir a aquella casa, quizá sentía que podría ir, pero definitivamente se negaba a pensar que tenía una obligación. Abrió su baúl y sacó un trozo de pergamino y un bolsito que contenía una pequeña botella manchada de tinta y una pequeña y usada pluma.

"Querido James…"

No, no podía iniciar con un "Querido", sonaba cursi, falso y daba ilusiones que no quería mostrar, aunque … si ya tenía algo con James, ¿no?, entonces, ¿lo apropiado no sería llamarlo Querido?. Acababa de semi confesar que tenía algo con James. Terminó resignándose, si ya se besaban, ya salían juntos y hace meses que ninguno de los dos salía con nadie más. ¿Entonces eran novios?

- Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba – suspiró la chica mientras con la varita borraba lo que había escrito.

"Querido James…"

- ¡Por Merlín! – maldijo la chica y borraba su repetitiva equivocación.

"Estimado…"

Tampoco podía elegir esa palabra, era como formal, era como aburrido, era como McGonagall. Borró esa palabra e intentó con otras palabras, como distinguido, señor, apreciado, pero nada funcionaba, incluso intento decir amigo, pero sonaba que no quería nada con él románticamente.

"James…"

Si, eso sonaba informal y no la comprometía a nada. Un nombre a secas, James. La pelirroja comenzó a reírse sola, asustando a las dos lechuzas en la habitación, había pasado veinte minutos escribiendo y borrando, porque no encontraba una palabra para James Potter.

Vio el pergamino nuevamente, las cinco letras ocupaban poco espacio y comenzó a sentir que el pergamino la intimidaba. No tenía idea que le iba a decir. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió nuevamente hacía su baúl y sacó un pergamino. Como no tenía ni la más minima idea de que escribirle a James, pensó que sería lógico hacer lo que hacía al comenzar cualquier ensayo en Hogwarts, escribir palabras al azar y oraciones sueltas en una hoja a parte y luego unirlas para formar algo coherente.

Una hora después, Lily había escrito ciento treinta y ocho palabras y doscientas quince oraciones.

- ¿Lily? – oyó la muchacha tras la puerta - ¿Estás despierta?

- Si, Mary – respondió ella, secando la punta de la pluma y viendo las palabras para la carta – pasa.

Mary entró a la habitación de huéspedes, que ahora era la habitación de Lily. Estaba en pijamas con la almohada marcada en la cabeza y unas pantuflas peludas y rosadas, que parecían mágicas porque brillaban un poco. La alta muchacha, dueña de casa, le revolvió el cabello a Lily, mientras veía extrañada lo que Lily escribía y las dos lechuzas que luchaban amigablemente a través de la rejilla de la jaula.

- ¿Qué y a quién le escribes? – preguntó al fin la chica lanzándose sobre la cama, rebotando suavemente - ¡y a esta hora!, cuando llego de Hogwarts, acostumbro dormir hasta las doce, mínimo.

- James – suspiró la chica mientras veía las palabras y oraciones que había escrito, mientras trazaba líneas para unirlas – Me mandó una carta muy temprano – hechizó la carta que había escrito el chico y se elevó hasta llegar a Mary – Ahora he intentado saber que contestar, no voy a ir a su casa solo porque él lo dice.

- Pero si irás – contestó Mary luego de leer la corta nota del capitán de quidditch - ¡Sus padres lo piden! Si de verdad quieres algo serio con él, debes ir, o por lo menos contestar que prefieres ir mañana o pasado, para no sonar tan disponible, además te puedes excusar, porque hoy llegan mis padres. No te compliques y escribe algo así.

Lily se levantó, mostró una gran sonrisa y se lanzó sobre su amiga.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti, Mary? – preguntó mientras la aplastaba.

- Harías algo así como esquemas sistemáticos, mapas conceptuales por otras dos horas, hasta tener una respuesta corta y coherente – río Mary mientras rodaba por la cama, moviendo a la pelirroja de donde estaba. – Ahora escribe de una vez y no olvides ser cariñosa, recuerda que van a ser novios. Y no te preocupes por mi, ni se te ocurra decir que quieres llevarme para allá.

Lily se levantó y le lanzó una almohada a su amiga para luego sentarse a escribir.

"James,

No te preocupes por la hora, aunque creo que deberías mandar una lechuza que no me ataque tanto. Respecto a la invitación, discúlpame con tus padres, pero hoy llegan los padres de Mary y sería muy descortés de mi parte irme de su casa, si ellos me hospedan por todo el verano.

Pero luego de ver a los Macdonald estaré libre, así que ¿te parece si voy mañana a almorzar?, ¿O prefieres que vaya a tomar once?. Mi otra duda es cómo llegar a tu casa, porque no puedo aparecerme en un lugar que no conozco, tal vez puedes darme tu dirección, e irme con polvos Flu.

Espero tu respuesta

Lily"

Lily releyó la carta una y otra vez, no la convencía, pero aun así ató el pergamino enrollado en la lechuza de James y vio con esta volaba y desaparecía de su vista.

Pasaron la mañana evitando levantarse, hicieron un desayuno gigantesco a la manera muggle, dejando un desastre en la cocina y luego de limpiar, bañarse y vestirse, decidieron ir a almorzar a un local cercano. Cuando regresaron vieron que la lechuza de James estaba esperando en la ventana.

"Querida Lily,

Ya quiero que sea mañana, aunque debo admitir que me da miedo la impresión que te den mis padres y en este momento también le tengo miedo a Sirius, pero creo que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Creo que lo más conveniente es que viajes en polvos Flu, se que los odias, pero es lo más rápido. Solo debes decir "Casa de los Potter" y llegarás. Y si quieres Macdonald también puede venir.

Las espero a las doce en punto en mi chimenea

James"

Lily agarró un pergamino para disculpar a Mary que almorzará con sus padres y lo ató a la lechuza para verla volar nuevamente. Luego fueron a la cocina a limpiar el desastre que habían dejado en la mañana, para luego pasar el resto de la tarde burlándose de las tonteras que se hablaban en la televisión muggle.

Los padres de Mary llegaron alrededor de las seis, con unas maletas cargadas por el viaje que habían hecho, la señora era alta y flacucha, como su hija, pero si cabello era castaño claro, vestía una elegante ropa muggle, mientras el señor, con unas cuantas canas, pero muy galante, tenía la misma mirada sería de Mary, a pesar de no serlo.

- Jamás volveré a volar en un avión muggle – comentó la señora Macdonald mientras todos tomaban el té – demasiado demoroso y a tu padre le gustan mucho esas azafatas.

- Querida, no blasfemes – agregó el señor riendo cómodamente – si sabes que siempre te prefiero a ti, aunque estés loca.

Vivir con los Macdonalds no le resultó difícil a Lily, eran muy relajados, aunque preocupados de saber si Lily se sentía bien en la casa. Era extraño para ella vivir en aquella casa, porque a pesar de ser de brujos, también tenían costumbres muggles, como sentarse a ver las noticias en el comedor.

Se quedaron conversando en la pieza de Mary, que era enorme y decorada con un papel tapiz color terracota, con detalles de elefantes dorados y formas orgánicas. Había una pequeña televisión en un costado, un escritorio antiguo y el baúl de la chica. Una hora más tarde y luego de haber comido tantos chocolates como Mary tenía en su habitación Lily decidió irse a dormir.

No podía negarlo, estaba sumamente nerviosa, conocer a los Potter, ir a la casa de James, eso significaba oficializar la relación con él. ¿Y si la odiaban?. A James no le importaba que ella fuera hija de muggles, pero todo el mundo mágico conocía a los Potter, quizá sentirían que ella era muy poca cosa para su hijo. Además a pesar de que la casa de Lily era muy distinta a la suya y que si tenía artefactos mágicos que le resultaban sumamente curiosos a Lily, sentía que la casa de los Potter sería aun más extraña y que probablemente algo ocurriría y ella quedaría mal parada ante ellos.

Lily se quedó dormida con las preocupaciones en la cabeza y se despertó a las diez en punto, la madre de Mary ya estaba levantada, por lo que le sirvió tostadas con mermelada y un tazón de chocolate caliente a la chica. Se ducho y ahí fue cuando entró en pánico. ¿Qué debía vestir?

Claramente nadie usaría ropa muggle como en la casa de Mary o en su propia casa, pero, ¿iría con túnica a un almuerzo casual?. No podía creer lo complicado que podía llegar a sentirse alrededor de tanto mago.

- Lily, solo usa tu ropa muggle y sobre ella ponte una capa de calle – le dijo Mary aun en pijama – además conociendo a Potter, aunque vayas envuelta en moco de ogro le gustarás.

Lily estuvo apunto de refutar lo que le decía su amiga, pero recordó aquella vez a principio de año, cuando se había resfriado y no se había bañado en dos días, había bajado a la sala común arrastrando una manta. Había recogido lo que buscaba, cuando se le cruzó James Potter, quién la vio y no pudo decir nada más que un "Te vez hermosa, Evans"

- Es hora – anunció la pelirroja frente a la chimenea de los Macdonalds.

- Que te vaya bien – se despidió la alta bruja, mientras le ofrecía un poco de polvos Flu – recuerda, se tú misma.

Lily tomó los polvos Flu algo temerosa, los tiró a la chimenea, se metió entre las llamas de colores y grito "A la casa de los Potter". Dejó de ver a Mary y comenzó a sentirse mareada con las vueltas que daba entre las llamas heladas, hasta que sintió que volvía a tocar el suelo con sus zapatos.

- ¡Lily! – oyó mientra abría los ojos y veía a James que se acercaba a la chimenea para ayudarle a salir - ¿Cómo estás?

- Algo mareada – confesó la chica mientras salía con ayuda de James de la chimenea.

Y ahí comenzó el problema, el momento incomodo que nunca había pensado. Se encontraban ahí parados, Lily intentó abrir los ojos cuando dejó de sentirse mareada. La chica observaba como la cara de James estaba paralizada y sentía que la de ella estaba tan roja como su cabello. ¿Cómo debía saludarle?, tal vez debía darle la mano, recibir un beso en la mejilla, solo una sonrisa o… quizá debía besarle. Tenía unas ganas enorme de besarle.

- ¿Qui… quieres ir afuera? – tartamudeó James luego de varios segundos de silencio – Sirius está allá.

Lily sacudió la cabeza sin decir ni una sola palabra y torpemente siguió a James por la casa de los Potter. Era un lugar enorme, nada en comparación a su propia casa o a la de Mary. Se notaba que era de magos, desde el piso con símbolos tribales que reconoció por las materias que había tomado antes, hasta el gigantesco libro que había en un mueble que, literalmente, roncó. James la llevó a través de un ventanal antiguo que tenía vitrales que cambiaban de color según la posición del sol. Se sentía intimidada y emocionada a la vez con toda la casa.

Al salir al jardín se encontró con un gigantesco patio de césped increíblemente bien cuidado, un campo de girasoles y miles un jardín aparte que estaba cerrado por una reja de hierro. La pelirroja recordó cuando James le contó que su madre adoraba la Herbología y tenía cientos de plantas que por seguridad del mundo mágico ella mantenía bajo llave en caso de que Sirius y él se les ocurriera jugar a hacer pociones nuevas con las plantas mágicas de allí.

- ¿Y có… cómo has estado en la casa de Macdonalds? – preguntó James cortando el silencio que había mientras caminaban hacía una terraza que se encontraba a unos metros de donde habían salido.

Lily iba contestar, pero quedó en estado de shock al ver en la terraza a los padres de James, una pareja ya mayor que reía junta a Sirius Black y Theodora Pettigrew. Sintió que su mano empezaba a sudar y sus pasos se volvieron temblorosos.

- Yo que tú le tendría más miedo a Sirius, que a mis padres – río James al notar el nerviosismo de la chica – ellos te adoraran, te lo aseguro.

- Que bueno que Black este aquí – dijo Lily antes de llegar al lugar – por lo menos no me sentiré tan nerviosa con más gente.

- No, él se irá en seguida – le comentó el chico tomándole la mano – tiene que ir a solucionar unos problemas en la casa de los Black, Theo lo vino a buscar para que no fuera solo. Este almuerzo será solo de nosotros.

Lily iba a alegar, pero ya habían llegado a la terraza, así que no le quedo más que sonreír, presentarse ante los Potter y despedirse de Theo y Sirius, que cada vez se veían más como una pareja consolidada, eran ya como un pequeño matrimonio.

- Algún día ese mocoso nos va a matar con tantas sorpresas – comentó la señora Potter mientras su esposo hacía aparecer en la mesa platos de comida y distintas ensaladas – casi me desmayo cuando me cuenta que está comprometido.

- No te quejes, si tú eras la más feliz con la idea – le reprochó el señor Potter sirviéndose un trozo de pollo con puré de patatas. – Si hasta mencionaste que querías que James se casara.

- ¡Papá! – gritó James mientras se ponía rojo de vergüenza, veía como a Lily se le abrían los ojos de la sorpresa y se atragantaba con el agua que había tomado.

- ¡Ay! James – exclamó la señora Potter sonriendo – tu padre y yo ya no somos tan jóvenes, y tienes que admitir que siempre hemos querido volver a tener varios niños revoloteando por la casa.

Lily volvió a atragantarse, mientras James atacado miraba de manera asesina a sus padres.

- ¡Pero Mamá! – chilló como un niño de cinco años – Por favor, ¿Podemos dejar esos temas para otra ocación? Tenemos visita.

- Claro ahora que te conviene usas como escusa que hay visita – río el padre sirviendole jugo a su esposa – ¿Debo recordarte tus travesuras con Sirius cuando venía el ministro a comer?

- Esto es una venganza – dedujo James mirando a la pobre Lily avergonzada y recordando aquella vez en que con solo ocho años criticó todo el manejo político del ministerio de Adustus Koch, el primer ministro que había ido a la casa de los Potter. – Lo siento Lily.

- No te disculpes – dijo la pelirroja – si es chistoso.

- ¡Ves, querido! – dijo la madre – Lily nos entiende, además no es una venganza, es solo molestarte.

- Como veras, Lily – le comentó el señor Potter – lo engreído y molestoso, lo sacó de ella, no de mí.

Lily no pudo evitar reír al ver como la madre de James le pegaba a su esposo un codazo, tal cual ella lo hacía en Hogwarts. Vio a James que estaba completamente avergonzado con sus padres. Ellos eran todo lo que ella no se había imaginado.

**oOo**

Lamento la demora, pero yo les dije, jamás dejaré de escribir

Como regalo les digo que el próximo capítulo será sobre Sirius o eso espero

Y bueno se vienen las locuras de Mary, que debo admitir es un reflejo de mis locuras de veinteañera

Espero me perdonen por la demora y por lo pobre de este capitulo, no le pude sacar más,

definitivamente una crisis de escritura increíble, además de la cantidad de trabajo que tengo fuera de lo virtual

Un besote gigante y muchas gracias por los comentarios, me emocionan siempre

**Simona**


	54. El plan de Mary

**Capítulo 53: El plan de Mary**

La chimenea lanzó una llama verde y apareció una pelirroja mareada, se sujeto del borde y dio un paso afuera para encontrarse con su mejor amiga sentada en un sillón.

- Llegas tarde – comunicó Mary con una voz enojada – dijiste que llegarías a las seis.

Lily miró su reloj de pulsera y se largo a reír.

- Son las seis con un minuto, Mary – río la pelirroja.

- Casi llamo al ministerio para que te fuera a buscar, quizá que estuviste haciendo con ese Potter – dijo la alta chica ya sin poder aguantarse de la risa – Y ni hablar si estaba ese tal Black.

- Eres un chiste, Mary.

Mary se levantó de su asiento y fue donde su amiga, le examino el cuello, le tocó el rostro, le levantó el cabello y la miró confundida.

- No veo, marcas, ni alergia por su barba, aquí hay algo mal – comentó Mary – Pensé que mínimo te ibas a aprovechar un poco más de estar con James.

- ¡Pero Mary! – se quejó la pelirroja mientras arreglaba el cabello – No era una cita, fui a conocer a sus padres.

- ¿Y cómo te presentó?

- ¿Cómo me presentó cómo?

- Ya sabes – dijo la amiga mientras imitaba la voz de un chico – "Mamá, papá, esta es Lily Evans, mi novia" o "Padres, ella es mi amiga Lily" o lo más característico de Potter "Familia, tengo el agrado de presentarles al amor de mi vida, mi futura esposa, madre de mis ochenta hijos, Lily Evans".

Las dos se rieron y se fueron a la habitación de Mary a copuchar.

- Ya dímelo todo – obligo la alta chica mientras se lanzaba a su cama y leía una revista muggle - ¿Estáis de novios?

- No – dijo clara Lily.

- ¿No? – saltó Mary levantando la vista de la revista – Ustedes me están volviendo loca, se besan, salen juntos, no pueden salir con otros, pero claro ¡No son novios!

- No es que no estemos saliendo – admitió la pelirroja sentándose junto a su mejor amiga – Sus padres ya sabían de mi, y son un encanto, e increíblemente lo digo viendo que son igual que James, o bueno James es igual a ellos. Luego de comer nos pusimos a charlar y su madre dijo – Lily puso esa voz aguda que siempre utilizaba cuando imitaba la voz de cualquier persona - "James, esta chica es maravillosa, así que o te casas con ella o te desheredo".

- Es un comentario tan Potter – comentó Mary riendo - Y después de eso ni si quiera se digno a, no sé, no hablo de casarse, pero algo así como, ¿ser novios?

- Yo pensé lo mismo – dijo desilusionada Lily, pero es que justo en ese momento apareció Sirius.

- ¿Cómo es que Black siempre logra arruinar cualquier momento especial, bonito decente de cualquier persona?

- No pienses mal de él, llegó herido – explicó Lily mientras veía como los ojos de su amiga se agradaban.

- ¿Herido?

Lily le explicó lo que había sucedido, desde que habían llegado y Sirius junto a Theo se habían marchado para ir a la casa Black, al parecer por lo que la pelirroja había entendido, Sirius había llegado a su casa a hablar con sus padres, les dijo que estaba comprometido y que venía a buscar el resto de sus cosas, porque oficialmente se iba de su casa. La madre de Sirius, Walburga, tuvo un ataque y empezó a gritar como loca, mientras Sirius subía a su antigua habitación junto a su prometida y recogía las cosas que necesitaba, no eran muchas cosas, unos libros de fotos, un dinero que había dejado escondido y un pequeño baúl con implementos mágicos. Al bajar, Walburga, estaba siendo sujetada por Regulus, el hermano de SIrius, pero este no pudo contenera, ella comenzó a lanzar hechizos, conjuros oscuros, así borró a Sirius del tapiz donde se encontraba el árbol familiar de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black. Pero no fue todo, comenzó a atacar a su hijo, quería matarlo, Sirius y Theo intentaban con todos sus poderes protegerse, un hechizo iba directo a Theo, pero su prometido se lanzó sobre ella para que el hechizo no le llegara.

- Sirius es tan terco, pero debo admitir que es romántico – dijo Mary – Casi envidio a Theodora Pettigrew.

- Apenas llegaron a casa de James, los Potter los llevaron a San Mungo, James me pidió que lo perdonara, que necesitaba ver como estaba SIrius – relató algo cabizbaja la pelirroja – le dije que no se preocupara, que otro día nos veríamos.

- Tienen un don para que sus citas estén.

Lily ya se había entusiasmado con su relación James, incluso le había dicho a su amiga que si la próxima vez, James no daba el siguiente paso, ella misma lo haría, por más avergonzada que se sintiese.

- Chicas, es hora de cenar – llamó la señora Macdonald.

Las chicas fueron hacía la cocina y se sentaron junta al señor y la señora Macdonald, quienes se encontraban hablando sobre el próximo viaje que debían hacer. Los Macdonald siempre debían hacer viajes, él siempre tenía negocios en el mundo muggle y la madre hace un tiempo que hacía relaciones internacionales entre ministerios del mundo mágico. Hace un año que Mary no viajaba siempre con ellos, más que nada, porque aunque ya había viajado a muchísimos lados y le encantaba, sentía que necesitaba un poco más de independencia, que sus padres, no dudaban en darle.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? – preguntó la hija.

- Será a fines de las vacaciones, no más de una semana, aunque el Ministro Francés aun no me ha dado hora de reunión, estos franceses siempre nos hacen esperar.

- Pero ya saben las reglas, no olvides regar las plantas – empezó el padre.

- Nada de traer extraños a la casa – siguió la madre.

- Nada de animales, ni bestias, ni cualquier cosa que tire fuego, sea baboso o menos venenoso.

- No olviden que los vecinos son muggles.

- Cierra la puerta en las noches, con pestillo y con hechizo de protección.

- Si van a ir a la casa de algún compañero, avísenos.

- Nada de inventar pociones explosivas.

- Cuando volvamos quiero todo limpio.

- Nada de fiestas descontroladas en casa.

- Si vienen chicos acá, no olviden usar protección.

- ¡Mamá! – chilló Mary.

- Nunca está demás recordárselos – advirtió la señora Macdonald – hay que admitir que aunque siempre he querido niños revoloteando por la casa, prefiero que esperes unos años más.

- ¡Mamá! – se quejó nuevamente la chica tapándose los oídos – Por favor, cambiemos el tema.

Después la cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablaron de cómo estaban los Potter, ya que la madre de Mary los adoraba, cuando recién había salido de Hogwarts, la señora Potter había ayudado a la madre de Mary a conseguir trabajo. Hablaron además de que planes tenían las chicas para el verano.

- No tenemos mucho planeado – aseguró Lily – James nos invitó a su casa uno de estos días, pero aparte de eso, no hemos pensado demasiado.

- También queremos hacer algo al estilo muggle – comentó Mary.

- No olviden que son mayores de edad solo para los magos – le recordó el padre mientras tomaba su café.

- Tampoco es que vayamos a hacer algo ilegal, papá – alegó la hcica – comienzo a pensar que creen que soy una rebeldona.

- ¿Tenemos que recordarte aquella vez que te vestiste de ….? – la mujer miró a su esposo - ¿Cómo le llamaba, querido?

- Chica Punk – respondió Theo amurrada – no debes recordármelo.

Las semanas siguientes habían sido bastante tranquilas, con Mary habían salido a pasear por Londres, ido a unas fiestas muggles con credenciales falsas que decían que tenían veintiún años, se ríeron de la gente que se les acercaba, cuando se les ocurría decir que no podían salir con ellos porque ellas eran lesbianas.

Lily fue un día a ver que tan estaba su hermana, pero no tuvo mucho que hacer ya que no le sacó más que un, "Estoy bien y por favor no te aparescas más por aquí, bicho raro". Así que se volvió a Londres un tanto angustiada, de verdad no quería tener una mala relación con su hermana, pero ya no sabía que podía hacer, además no había podido ir a ver a James ya que el estaba cuidando a su amigo y además ella había tenido que hacer muchos trámites. Con Mary, por ejemplo, abrieron su primera cuenta de Gringotts, bóvedas que estaban casi vacías, pero que estaban a su nombre. Un completo orgullo para ellas

James le escribía a Lily cada día, no habían podido juntarse, porque él debía preocuparse al cien por ciento de su amigo. Al parece Sirius estaba mejor, aunque había quedado con una cicatriz permanente en la espalda. También le comentó que los Medimagos querían saber quién había hecho aquellos hechizos, porque eran magia negra y debían informar al ministerio, pero SIrius se negó a declarar, Theo y Peter se fueron a casa de los Potter para estar con Sirius, mientras que Remus, por estar en luna llena iba a llegar unos días después. Por lo mismo le había pedido a Lily que fuera uno de esos días a verlos y que obviamente Mary debía ir porque no le gustaba que ella conociera a todos sus amigos y él no conociera a Mary, que es su mejor amiga.

"Querido James,

Los padres de Mary van a estar de viaje esos días, por lo que pregunta si quieren venir ustedes para acá, aunque insiste en que no importa si Sirius está herido, no tendrá compasión si causa algún destrozo en su casa.

¿Les parece venir?

Te extraña

Lily.

"

Lily selló la carta y la amarró a la lechuza, y viendo como se alejaba su mascota pensó en lo cursi que sonaba lo que había escrito.

- "Querido James" – se burló con voz aguda Mary – "Te ama, Lily"

- Eres la peor – le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga – pero si, fue algo cursi.

- ¿La peor? – preguntó Mary - ¿Estás segura?, porque soy yo la que ya habló con Black, los Pettigrew y Lupin para que cuando vengan acá se tengan que ir inesperadamente para dejarlos a James y a ti solos. ¿En verdad soy la peor?

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – gritó Lily.

- No te hagas la que no escuchaste, tú solo prepárate, qué solo estoy dejando que ocurran las cosas que deben pasar – le dijo Mary entusiasmada – Que mi amiga sea feliz con el imbécil de James Potter.

- Eres la mejor, Mary – agradeció Lily lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga.

- Lo sé, Lily, lo sé. – comentó Mary – solo más te vale aprovechar que van a estar solos.

**oOo**

Por la demora me prometí que les escribiría un capítulo lo antes posible

Espero que les guste y debo decirles que el próximo capítulo y el subsigueinte aunque no están escritos

son los que más he esperado, por lo menos hace tres meses

Saludos, besos y muchas gracias por ser fieles seguidores de esta historia

me alegra ver sus comentarios, de verdad, muchas gracias.

**Simona**


	55. Mil veces si

**Capítulo 54: Iniciativa**

-Te ves bien, Lily – insistió Mary mientras abrochaba la hebilla de sus tacones – y no me digas que no te sientes cómoda usando mi ropa, porque te ves hermosa.

- Siento que nos veremos tan muggles y los chicos se vestirán con faldas a cuadrille y un trikini – río Lily mientras terminaba de abrochar el vestido que le había pasado su amiga - ¿A todo esto a dónde iremos?

- Ya te lo dije, conversaremos un poco en la casa y luego disfrutaremos de la noche a lo muggle. Black siempre me dijo que quería experimentar una fiesta como en las fotos de las revista que una vez me quito – comentó la chica revisando que sus pantalones de tiro alto y la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta quedarán bien – no es por complacer a ese tonto, pero siempre quise hacer lo mismo, pero jamás hubiese ido sin hombres presentes.

- Yo sé que me vas a pegar por decir esto – sentenció la pelirroja – pero Black y tú son más parecidos de lo que parecen.

Lily recibió un almohadazo en plena cara y ambas se largaron a reír. Lily no podía aguantar la emoción, ya estaban por terminar sus vacaciones y en ningún momento había podido ver a James. Ni salir con su mejor amiga , ni su infusión de Topalga la habían calmado aquellos días. Absolutamente todo le recordaba al chico, incluso cuando pensaba en las clases, terminaba pensando en su medalla de premio anual e inmediatamente recordaba que compartía aquel reconocimiento con el chico. A veces le pedía a Mary que le asegurara que no estaba volviéndose loca, estaba obsesionada.

- A veces retrocedo el tiempo, Mary – le comentó la chica mientras ordenaban el comedor para recibir a los invitados – Si hace un año me hubiesen dicho que estaría así esperando una cita con "James me creo el hoyo del queque Potter", no lo hubiese creído y probablemente le hubiese pegado a alguien.

- Bueno, ya sabes en un año pasan muchas cosas, partiendo porque Black es un hombre de una sola mujer – río la alta chica moviendo su varita para que los almohadones de los sillones se sacudieran – y créeme que eso lo encuentro más impresionante que Potter y tú.

- Pero lo que si hubiese creído siempre – empezó Lily mientras levitaba bandejas de comida desde la cocina al comedor – es que nosotras seguimos juntas.

- Siempre – le recordó la chica – incluso cuando una se enamora de un loco como Potter y organice una noche muggle para que pueda tener una noche mágica con él, a solas.

- Te prometo que aunque te enamores de Dumbledore, te apoyaré – sentenció la pelirroja sonriendo mientras veía el reloj – Ya deben estar llegando.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, empezó a destellar la chimenea de los McDonalds. Uno a uno veían como apareció Remus vestido con un chaleco gastado y una profunda herida en el cuello, le siguió Peter Pettigrew y su hermana, vestidos muy elegantes y luego apareció Sirius Black que no aparentaba haber sufrido de la magia oscura, estaba sonriente, galante y con una chaqueta de cuero que lo hacía ver realmente sexy, no importaba si salían en el mundo de la magia o en el muggle, de seguro Theo sería la envidia del lugar.

Los chicos saludaron a Mary y Lily, pero esta estaba expectante, no dejaba de mirar la chimenea, ¿Dónde estaba James?

- Cálmate, pelirroja – le dijo Sirius mientras examinaba uno de los bocadillos muggles de Mary – Tus suegros le están dando una charla a Jamsie.

La cabeza de Lily funcionaba a mil por hora, ¿Charla?, ¿Qué tipo de charla?, era muy obvio que tenía relación con ella. Miró a Remus que le sonrió tierno, luego miró a Sirius que tragaba libras y libras de bocadillos mientras su prometida se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la rodilla. Nunca se había dado cuenta que sentía una envidia tremenda ante esos dos. ¡Compromiso!.

- Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire – dijo Lily dirigiéndose a la cocina para salir al patio trasero.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañé? - preguntó Remus levantándose, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Escucharon como Lily cerraba la puerta del Jardín y Mary sonrío.

- Esto va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que imaginamos, yo pensaba que íbamos a tener que aturdirla o algo - mencionó Mary mientras se aseguraba de que Lily no escuchara. Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y vio como su amiga se subía al columpio de su infancia – Ahora repasemos el plan.

- Yo de verdad quería hechizarla – se enojó Sirius – por primera vez lo hubiese hecho por una buena causa.

- Ya cállate y llama a Potter – le regañó Mary mientras Sirius saca un espejo de su bolsillo y lo golpeaba y decía "avisado" – Repasemos.

- No es tan difícil – dijo Peter – lo dejamos aquí, nosotros nos largamos a pasarla bien y luego James y Lily por fin pueden ser novios.

La chimenea sonó y apareció James, vestido muy elegantemente a la manera muggle y una sonrisa encantadora, aun así, se notaba nervioso y algo tembloroso. Mary lo saludo y miró al resto – Es hora de irnos, Lily va a aparecer en cualquier momento.

Todos se pararon y la chica los guio a la puerta, pero antes de irse sintió como la detenían.

- Macdonald – era James tembloroso – gracias.

- Esto es por Lily, Potter – le dijo la chica volviéndose al chico – Aunque debo admitir, y por Merlín que lo negaré, que hace tiempo que tengo claro que tú eres quien la puede hacer feliz, ahora anda a buscarla al patio trasero – terminó indicándole con el brazo la cocina por donde podría encontrar la puerta trasera – No lo arruines.

James vio por el ventanal de la entra como los chicos iban en dirección este en busca de locales nocturnos y una noche desenfrenada. Miró su reloj y notó que ya eran las ocho de la noche, no podía esperar más por ver a Lily, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la puerta trasera. Y la vio, su pelirroja, su Lily Evans. La chica se encontraba sentada en el antiguo columpió mirando el cielo, las estrellas, las nubes y la pequeña franja de luna que había esa noche.

James respiró hondo y caminó hacía la chica que ni sintió su presencia por el ruido las hojas que se movían con el viento.

- No te preocupes, ni las estrellas son más bellas que tú – le dijo temeroso esperando no asustarla.

- James – saltó la chica levantándose y sonrojándose como siempre, queriendo decir tantas cosas pero sin poder decirlas antes la sorpresa.

- Te ves hermosa – le dijo James luego de varios segundo sin que ninguno dijera ninguna palabra – como siempre.

Lily no dejaba de estar sonrojada y de intentar formar una oración coherente. Ciertamente su reflexión de hace unos momentos la habían dejado pensando bastante, ya era hora de que ella también dijera algo, de esforzarse por la relación, siempre era James quien lo daba todo. Y no lo pensó más, Lily se acercó a James rápidamente, de una manera algo brusca y torpe, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los dedos de él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la clavícula, ya que no alcanzaba su labio. James aunque sorprendido, no tardó en reaccionar y se agachó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Y yo que quería ser quien tomará la iniciativa hoy – río James sujetando a Lily de la cintura y volviendo a acercar su rostro al de la muchacha – pero debo admitir que me gusta tu estilo.

- Debes admitir que te gusto siempre – río Lily dándole un cortó beso en los labios – así como tú me gustas a mi.

James no pudo más, la levantó y le plantó un beso apasionado, sus labios estaban vibrando de emoción, ambos sintieron lo que todas las canciones y películas de amor dicen, fuegos artificiales, mariposas e incluso James juraría que su estomago estaba lleno de polvo de hadas y que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho de tanta emoción, mientras que la pelirroja estaba tan feliz que hasta se había olvidado que supuestamente estaba Mary y los chicos esperándolos en el comedor.

- James – dijo Lily algo aturdida apoyando sus manos en el pecho del capitán de quidditch – yo… yo…

Solo quería decir te quiero, se mi novio, eres todo para mi, pero no encontraba la expresión adecuada.

- No digas nada – le pidió el chico mientras soltaba una de las manos y le acariciaba el rostro – te tengo una sorpresa, lo había planeado de otra manera pero no puedo esperar más.

Jame le cerró los ojos a Lily y saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo del traje, la abrió y sacó una gargantilla de plata y temblorosamente comenzó a colocársela a la pelirroja que no pudo mantener los ojos cerrados por mucho tiempo.

-Este collar - comenzó el chico intentando colocar la gargantilla en el fino cuello de la muchacha – lo mandé a hacer a principio de vacaciones, está conformada por dos cuerdas de plata, que jamás se separarán, porque están unidas por magia de duendes. Y tú sabes como es la magia de los duendes – comentó el chico arreglándole el cabello a Lily – y te lo entrego solo por una razón.

- ¿Para que me sienta horrible por no tenerte nada especial? – dijo apenada Lily.

- No – negó el chico sonriendo - para preguntarte si quieres estar unida a mi, siendo mi novia.

Lily se quedó callada, sonriendo, pero sin responder.

- ¿Y qué me dices? - insistió el muchacho muy ansioso - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Si – dijo por fin la pelirroja volviendo a la realidad y saltando sobre el chico para darle cortos besos en los labios – si, si, si y mil veces si.

**oOo**

Chicos, mi computador murió y perdí trabajos universitarios

mi portafolio laboral y por eso los fanfiction, que no tengo respaldados

se transformaron en algo secundario, pero no se preocupen que no lo olvido

esta historia sigue, y me enamora

Gracias por seguir leyendo, me hacen feliz.

**Simona**


	56. El muggle

**Capítulo 55: El muggle**

- Estúpidos merodiatontos – murmuraba Mary enojada mientras salía del lugar – Estúpidos guardias, estúpidas credenciales universitarias, estúpida noche, estúpida Mary.

Mary caminaba sola por las calles londinenses, Peter, Remus, Sirius y Theo habían pasado sin ningún problema a un club nocturno y ella no, había pasado toda su infancia escuchando que se veía mínimo cuatro años mayor que su edad y ahora a los guardias se le había ocurrido pedir credencial, todo porque los chicos tenían credenciales donde decían que tenían más de veintiuno y ella no. ¡Hasta Theodora Pettigrew pasó sin problemas!

- Macdonald, eres una bruja puedes pasar sin problemas atravesando las paredes, puedes incluso crearte una credencial falsa en un segundo – insistió Sirius antes de entrar.

Sirius no entendía nada, ella quería una noche completamente muggle, como en la televisión, como en las revistas, como en las noticias, quería que ocurriera algo mágico sin necesidad de magia, pero esas cosas al parecer no ocurrían, así que a pesar de que los chicos quisieron no entrar por ella, les insistió que se divirtieran que habían muchos lugares donde ella podría divertirse, que no se preocuparan.

Sirius no iba a pelear con Mary Macdonald, sabía que era un acto suicida, al igual que discutir con Lily Evans. Mary se despidió y les insistió en que se divirtieran sin ella y siguió caminando mientras alegaba contra cualquier cosa que se le cruzara, desde los obnibuses, hasta las chicas con vestidos diminutos. Caminó pensando en Lily, probablemente su amiga estaría caminando por Londres con James Potter. Que suerte tenía de encontrar a un tonto tan encantador. Pensó en lo que le había dicho la pelirroja "Si hace un año me hubiesen dicho…". Hace un año no hubiese creído que estaba a favor de James Potter, hace un año no hubiese ni pensado que los Evans estarían muertos, que … que su familia podría morir en un ataque anti muggle. Hace un año no hubiese ni pensado en salir con gente como Sirius Black, menos habría creído que Lily viviera en su casa. Son tantas cosas las que cambian en un año, pero habían otras que no cambiaban, su amistad con Lily, la libertad que le daban sus padres, los cumplidos que le tiraban borrachos en las calles, esas cosas no cambian nunca.

Mary siguió caminando hasta que vio a una sonriente pelirroja y a un galante capitán de quidditch tomados de la mando. Se veían completamente enamorados, al parecer todo había salido perfecto, porque no dejaban de mirarse, sonreír e incluso en la distancia podía notar que Lily se sonrojaba mientras James le decía cosas al oído. No podían verla, arruinaría la noche si la ven sola, e intentarían pasar la noche con ella, no podía permitirlo. No debía arruinar su cita, ya bastaba con la presencia de James, para tener posibilidades de que todo saliera mal. Miró a su alrededor y vio un bar o un pub, no pudo definirlo muy bien, ni siquiera se detuvo a leer el nombre del local, sin pensarlo cruzó la calle elegantemente, subió las escalinatas asegurándose que Lily y James no la hayan visto. Miró seria al guardia y este le sonrió.

- Bienvenida – le saludó sin detenerla – que tenga una gran noche.

Mary sonrío y se alegró de la amabilidad del guardia. El local estaba hecho de madera, las luces eran tenues y sentía un olor dulzón. Había mesas con gente tomando animadamente, unos sillones que estaba completamente ocupadas y una barra con unas tres personas.

- ¿Qué deseas servirte? – le preguntó el barman apenas se sentó en la barra.

- Vodka – saltó Mary agitada, diciendo el primer alcohol muggle que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Vodka… con – intentó adivinar el hombre de unos treinta y cinco años mientras sacaba una botella con un líquido transparente.

- Sorpréndeme – sonrío coquetamente Mary más para que no notará que no tenía idea que pedir, que por coquetearle.

Miró a su alrededor mientras esperaba lo que sea que le fuesen a traer, todas las mesas estaban llenas de amigos riendo fuertemente, hablando animadamente sobre miles de tema, vio unas mesas de parejas y luego noto que no había mucha gente sola, solo tres hombres que tomabas solitariamente de sus copas.

- No acostumbro ver a muchachas solas por aquí – comentó el barman mientras ponía una vaso con hilos frente a ella, daba vuelta la botella que había sacado anteriormente, exprimía un limón, colocaba un jarabe de color rojo y rellenaba el vaso con gin - ¿Esperas a alguien?

- No – respondió honestamente Mary viendo como él colocaba una pajilla al trago en degrade. Acababa de notar que el hombre era bastante guapo – solo quise salir después del trabajo.

- ¿Sola? – insistió.

- Siempre he dicho que no necesito a otros para divertirme – comentó la alta chica tomando del dulce trago que le habían preparado, intento no hacer muecas al sentir el alcohol – esta buenísimo, perdón, ¿Cómo te llamabas?.

- George, George Holls.

- Mary, Mary Mac… - Mary se detuvo una milésima de segundo – MacAllister.

- Pues, un gusto Mary, cualquier cosa me avisas – dijo el chico apuntando a un grupo de tres personas que acababan de sentarse en la barra y debía atender – y … ese va por la casa – agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Mary sonrío y dio vuelta en el banquillo junto a su vodka "sorpresa". El lugar comenzó a llenarse más y la gente conversaba cada vez más fuerte, y descubrió que no entendía mucho de las charlas, porque en Hogwarts no podía ver los programas de moda en el mundo muggle, tampoco sabía de política y nunca alcanzó a conocer a fondo la literatura no mágica. Comenzó a Pensar en las maneras de seducir a George, el barman, quizá eso la animaría un poco. Miro al hombre que ahora le servía a una pareja, definitivamente la animaría. Siguió tomando de su trago, no le parecía muy fuerte, era dulzón y el jarabe del fondo le recordaba al glace de los postres del castillo, eran mágico, pero sin magía, justo lo que quería para esa noche, se sentía demasiado bien.

El lugar comenzó a cambiar de ambiente, llegó aun más gente y algunas personas comenzaron a correr las mesas para ponerse a bailar, saltar y gritar.

- ¡Hey, George! – escuchó de un hombre que se acababa de sentar en el banquillo junto a ella, al principio hubiese pensado que era un típico acosador, pero luego notó que no quedaba ningún otro lugar – uno de lo de siempre.

- ¡Byron! – saludó el mesero sacando un vaso ancho y colocando whisky dentro – hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Dónde habías estado?

- Tuve que hacer un viaje por un trabajo, pero volví solo a buscar mis cosas, me aceptaron en un trabajo y me voy mañana. Así que está será mi noche de celebración - escuchó Mary que decía el hombre mientras brindaba y tomaba un sorbo de whisky - ¿Y cómo está tu esposa?

- Encantadora, como siempre, ya tiene seis meses – comentó el barman obteniendo la atención de Mary quien se dio vuelta para mirar al barman – será un niño.

Mary vio su vaso vacío y maldijo a lo bajo a todos los hombres sobre la tierra, ya sean brujos o muggles, no pudo dejar de pensar en el imbécil de su ex. Definitivamente esto ameritaba otro trago.

- ¿Me sirves otro? – pidió la muchacha con una sonrisa falsa.

- Claro – respondió George sonriendo y sin notar el enojo de Mary.

Mary miró a la persona que estaba a su lado, que recibía el baso del barman, era alto y llevaba un grueso abrigo, el pelo corto y sonreía bastante. Todo el mundo lo abrazaba por haber conseguido, al parecer, un trabajo que quería hace bastante tiempo, habían brindis por todos lados e incluso vio como alguien sacaba una guitarra y le pedía que tocara algo. Mary se río de toda la situación y decidió que debía ser como ellos, no preocuparse, George era un barman, probablemente su trabajo dependía de ser encantador con toda mujer que se le cruzase y obtener buenas propinas, además si iba a ser padre probablemente necesitaría muchas propinas. Tenía que entretenerse, ni Black, ni George, ni nada iban a detener su noche alocada a lo muggle, absolutamente nada.

- Aquí tienes, Mary – le entregó George a la chica con una encantadora sonrisa.

- Quédate con el vuelto – sonrío Mary sacando el dinero de su cartera y pagando el trago que no dudo en tomar de inmediato.

Escuchó como el hombre le agradecía, se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba el grupo de gente, no tardó en encontrar gente con quien bailar. Unas chicas que estaban celebrando el compromiso de una de ellas insistían en que era igual a una chica de su universidad y le preguntaban una y otra vez si se llamaba Julia o si estudiaba biotecnología vegetal en la Universidad.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó un chico de no más de veintidós años que se acercó a ella.

- Lo siento, estoy con estás chicas – respondió Mary al notar que empezaba sentirse mareada por el vodka, era increíble como de un segundo para otro todo se le había subido a la cabeza. Definitivamente no confiaba en ella misma.

- No seas tonta, Julia – la empujó Anne, la mujer que se había comprometido - ¡Es guapo!

La verdad era que Mary no pudo negarse así que dejo el vaso vacío que antes llevaba en su mano y bailo con el chico, escuchaba como este le comentaba que se llamaba Albert y que hace dos años que había egresado.

- Y tú, Julia. ¿Qué estudias?

- Soy … – comenzó Mary mientras el hombre le daba unas vueltas bailando, sabía que debía inventar algo inmediatamente, pero su cabeza ya no le respondía como de costumbre – Soy, digo, estudio… - debía ser algo de lo que supiera por si le preguntaba y algo nada interesante, para que ojalá no le preguntara nada - … estudio biotecnología vegetal.

No podía creer que su cabeza solo pensara en la carrera que le había dicho ese grupo de chicas que ya no veía, ni siquiera sabía si lo había dicho bien, tampoco entendía lo que hacían en dicha carrera, aunque probablemente, agradeció a Merlín, probablemente Albert tampoco supiera algo de aquella carrera.

Albert bailaba de una manera muy chistosa y no paraba de hablar de que él fue parte del juicio contra una empresa de taladros hace unas semana y que ahora no paraba de recibir ofertas de trabajo. Si no fuera por lo guapo, pensó la chica, probablemente lo hubiese mandado a freír boggarts a Escocia. Se acercó a él coquetamente, puso sus brazos sobre le cuello del chico, que le dijo algo que no entendió, le dio un beso que este correspondió inmediatamente y escuchó el chillido del grupo de chicas con las que antes bailaba. Debía admitir que no lo estaba pasando nada de mal, no había usado magia, pero había descubierto lo feliz que la ponía el vodka.

El chico le había regalado un trago más y se sentaron en una mesa, donde veían a todos bailando y como aquel hombre que había obtenido un buen trabajo, había sucumbido a la petición de sus amigos y ahora tocaba la guitarra en la mesa de al lado de ellos. El Barman hablaba con una chica que tenía el pelo crespo que antes había visto bailar sobre una mesa. Vio su reloj de pulsera que había guardado en la cartera, notó que ya eran las una menos veinte y recordó que el plan era encontrarse en su casa a las una con treinta.

- Eres muy guapa Julia – dijo algo borracho Albert – muy guapa.

- Gracias – respondió algo incomoda al darse cuenta que él aun pensaba que se llamaba Julia, pero no podía quejarse, le había regalado otro trago – tú… – Mary sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza por lo que bajo la mirada y notó la mano de Albert, su dedo anular tenía un anillo – y tú eres casado – gritó histéricamente.

Mary se levantó del sillón pero eso la mareó aun más y entre la brusquedad y sus tacones tuvo que sentarse nuevamente.

- Vamos, eso fue lo primero que te dije cuando me besaste, estoy comprometido – le regañó el hombre, mientras ponía una mano sobre su pierna – No creo que sea un inconveniente esta noche, querida.

Mary intentó recordar, pero no podía, ¿Había besado a un hombre casado?, necesitaba a Lily ahora, a Remus Lupin, ese momento hasta la idea de que Peter Pettigrew la ayudara le parecía una buena idea.

- Mi departamento queda cerca – insistió Albert mientras subía su mano para tocar la cintura de la chica que instintivamente llevo su mano a un costado, pero no llevaba su varita consigo - ¿Vamos?

- Disculpa, voy al baño – dijo mareada la alta muchacha mientras se levantaba.

- También es un buen lugar – añadió encogiéndose los hombros mientras se paraba para acompañar a la muchacha.

Mary dio unos pasos y se detuvo al darse cuenta a lo que se refería el hombre, se sentía mareada, pero no estaba tan ebria como para ponerse en peligro. Se dio media vuelta, se acercó a él, quien intentó besarla.

- Aléjate de mi – susurró indignada la chica, pero Albert la tenía sujeta de la muñeca como si fuera su dueño.

- No sé si la escuchaste, pero te pidió que te alejaras – interrumpió el hombre que hace un minuto estaba tocando la guitarra – suéltala si no quieres que yo te aleje de ella.

Albert gruñó enojado, pero soltó a Mary para luego dirigirse donde una de las chicas con las que estaba antes Mary.

- Gracias… – dijo avergonzada Mary preguntando el nombre del hombre que le había salvado.

- Byron – dijo el hombre dándole una mano - solo Byron.

- Mary, solo Mary – correspondió la chica sonrojándose e intentando sonar digna – de nuevo, muchísimas gracias, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Sin más soltó su mano, se dio media vuelta y salió no sin antes despedirse de George. Decidió que no iba a aparecerse, ya que estaba más que consciente que mezclar alcohol muggle y apariciones eran dignas historias que terminaban contándose en los cursos de Hogwarts. A pesar de ser tan tarde no hacía mucho frío, necesitaba tomar aire antes de encontrarse con los chicos en la puerta de su casa. No le preocupaba caminar por la noche, siempre lo hacía, además, a pesar de ser tan tarde había gente, digno de un viernes por la noche en Londres, habían muchos taxis esperando clientes e incluso habían restoranes que recién comenzaban a vaciarse. Odiaba no poder caminar más rápido, pero sus pies le estaban matando por los tacos, tanto así que estuvo apunto de sacárselos.

- Mary – escuchó que la llamaban y al darse cuenta vio como Byron corría hacía ella.

- ¿Byron? – se sorprendió Mary cuando este la alcanzó.

- Disculpa, pero olvidaste tu bolso – explicó el hombre mientras le entregaba su cartera.

Mary recordó que había dejado la cartera sobre la mesa luego de ver la hora y que probablemente lo había dejado ahí porque le interesó más escaparse de Albert que sus cosas.

- Gracias, otra vez– comentó avergonzada Mary colocándose la cartera en el hombro – Debes pensar que soy un desastre.

Por primera vez en toda la noche Mary notó que Byron no solo era un caballero, sino que también era bastante guapo, tenía unos ojos café, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, una mandíbula bien marcada y unos labios pálidos.

- Bueno si, pero ser un desastre no es tan malo – río él mostrando una hermosa dentadura.

- Te prometo que no soy así en realidad – dijo Mary aún avergonzada – solo fue una noche ajetreada.

- ¿Caminas a tu casa sola a esta hora? – preguntó Byron - ¿No crees que es jugar con el destino?

- Así como va la noche, si llegará a pasar algo – comentó Mary – vas a llegar a salvarme.

- Mi departamento está hacía allá, si quieres te voy a dejar – se ofreció el hombre apuntando en la dirección en que iba la chica – así si te pasa algo, me aseguro de estar cerca para salvarte.

Mary ya no se sentía tan avergonzada, caminaron juntos hablando relajadamente, Mary mintió y dijo que era estudiante derecho y agradeció que no le preguntaran demasiado del tema. Byron le comentó que él era profesor de Ciencias. Mary esta feliz de encontrar a alguien a quien le entendía absolutamente todo, porque no hablaba de juicios contra empresas de taladros, programas de moda, ni nada de lo cual no tenía idea.

- Tú eras el que tocaba la guitarra en el bar, ¿no? – agregó Mary recordando como él tocaba la guitarra y cantaba para sus amigos – ojalá yo pudiera cualquier instrumento.

- Ahora soy yo el avergonzado, si toco un poco, pero la verdad fue solo porque es mi despedida de Londres.

- ¿Te vas? – saltó la alta chica algo decepcionada, le había caído bien.

- Mañana ya debo irme, las clases van a partir en unas dos semana y me contrataron en un prestigioso colegio al norte de Londres – relató – me avisaron hace dos días que me habían aceptado.

- Que genial, yo la verdad ya quiero salir del co… la universidad – se corrigió Mary rápidamente– ya sabes quiero hacer juicios y esas cosas.

- Yo quiero sobrevivir a los alumnos este año – bromeó Bryan.

- De seguro te irá bien – le reconfortó la chica – además por lo menos te ganaras a tus alumnas.

Mary se reprochó a si misma por ese último comentario, que venía más por el alcohol que por querer de verdad coquetearle. Ya estaba muy cerca de su casa, sacó de la cartera el reloj de pulsera y notó que le quedaban veinte minutos para que llegaran los chicos.

- ¿Tienes hora de llegada? – preguntó el hombre al notar que Mary revisaba su reloj - ¿Te espera alguien?

No supo bien que responderle, no podía decirle que esperaba a sus amigos, porque los querría conocer y no era seguro que un muggle estuviera con Sirius Black o James Potter, tampoco sabía bien si lo preguntaba para saber si estaba soltera o no. ¡Malditos muggles que la hacen mentir!

- No – mintió la chica – solo me prometí a mi misma llegar a una hora prudente a casa, pero aun tengo tiempo y mi casa esta solo a tres cuadras, ¿la tuya está muy lejos?

- En realidad es allí, en la esquina– confesó Byron deteniéndose y apuntando a un edificio antiguo en la esquina pasada – aunque en realidad no tiene más que mis cosas empacadas para irme mañana.

- Entonces mejor nos despedimos aquí – propuso Mary, pensando en que era mejor que los chicos no la vieran llegar a su casa con alguien, por su mente pasaban las burlas de Black y la cara dubitativa de la pelirroja – puedo caminar sola dos cuadras y me apena que camines más de la cuenta.

- Si tú lo dices – encogió los hombres Byron para luego darle la mano a la muchacha – un gusto conocerte.

- En serio, gracias por todo – dijo Mary dándole la mano en son de despedida..

Se quedaron agitando sus brazos por un momento, sin decir ninguna palabra, era una despedida pero ninguno de los dos soltaba su mano, rieron ante la situación y se por fin se separaron, dándose vuelta cada uno para sus destinos. Mary no supo si fue por el alcohol, la curiosidad o si de verdad le interesaba él, pero después de dar unos cinco pasos se dio vuelta para notar que él también se había vuelto a verla, se quedaron ahí perplejos mirándose con duda a la distancia, volvieron a acercarse lentamente.

Mary de verdad le llamaba la atención aquel hombre, ya quedaba muy poca distancia entre ellos y Byron sutilmente se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo estremecer. Alejaron sus rostros y Mary seguía con cara de duda, no tenía muy claro que debía hacer, tampoco sabía que era lo que quería hacer. Definitivamente él le llamaba la atención, era agradable y en ningún momento le faltó el respeto, pero eso no quitaba a que ella no era alguien de una noche, además él tenía mínimo siete años más que ella y era un muggle. Byron se distanció un poco al ver la cara confundida de la chica y empezó a darse la vuelta, lo que hizo que Mary recapacitase inmediatamente. No importaba que fuera un muggle, no tendría que verlo de nuevo, no tendría que explicarle jamás porque llevaba una varilla en el bolsillo o porque sus libros lo mordían. Además ya se iba a tener que ir a Hogwarts, allá ya no había nadie interesante y ¿Acaso no quería una loca noche a lo muggle?

Solo bastó con que Mary sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza, para que Byron entendiera que podía seguir. Volvió a acercar el rostro al de ella y le dio un suave beso que la chica correspondió tiernamente. No fue como el alocado y con sabor a vodka que había dado a Albert, era un beso curioso, algo extraño, un tanto torpe, con un toque de vodka y whiste, pero definitivamente, según Mary, mágico. Mary pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y el beso se volvió más y más apasionado, sintió caricias en la espalda y empezaron a dirigirse torpemente a la puerta de entrada del edificio de Byron, entre besos, mordidas y caricias. Mary no supo cómo lo hizo pero sin detener los besos Byron abrió la puerta del edificio y aunque algo brusco empezaron a subir las escaleras del edificio.

- Mary, no creo… - empezó Byron al chocar con la puerta de su departamento, que marcaba el número tres.

- …que esto sea correcto – terminó al mismo tiempo Mary.

Ambos se rieron por la coincidencia y apoyándose en la puerta se resbalaron hasta sentarse en el piso y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- No creas que es porque no me agrades…

- No para nada, tampoco pienses eso de mi…

- Es solo que mañana me iré…

- Y no soy alguien de una noche…

- Ojalá te vuelva a ver en otra circunstancia…

Pero Mary volvió a la realidad, sabía que no iba a ocurrir, ella volvería a Hogwarts y él creía que estudiaba para ser una abogada allí en Londres, miró su reloj nuevamente, eran las dos menos veinte, estaba atrasada, Lily y James y el resto de los chicos

- Creo que debo irme – dijo la chica levantándose del suelo – es muy tarde.

- Te voy a dejar abajo – se ofreció levantándose también.

- No te preocupes, prefiero ir sola - mintió Mary, la verdad era que no quería que los chicos la vieran llegar con alguien, ya le bastaba con el atraso.

- Entonces buenas noches – se despidió el hombre abrazándola – un gusto.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Mary dándole una palmada en la espalda – de nuevo, gracias por todo.

Sin más se dio media vuelta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras esperando no estar tan atrasada, cuando ya había bajado lo suficiente, escuchó como se cerraba la puerta desde la que venía. Ya en el Hall del edificio, estuvo apunto de salir disparada para su casa, pero vio los casilleros de correspondencia, eran cinco y justo al lado había una mesita, bajo ella un gato atigrado que ronroneaba fuertemente intentando llamar la atención de Mary y sobre ella una libreta con un bolígrafo. Pensó en que jamás lo volvería a ver y se vio tentada a escribirle algo, una tontería, sería más una frase para ella que para el. Tomó el bolígrafo y escribió con letra prolija a pesar del cansancio de la noche.

"Byron,

Gracias por una hacer de esta noche completamente sin magia, definitivamente mágica.

Espero tengas un buen viaje.

Mary."

- Perfecto – dijo en voz alta mientras doblaba por la mitad la nota e intentaba en el casillero con el número tres en metal.

Mary dejó el bolígrafo y la libreta sobre la mesa e intentó quitarse el peludo gato que ahora se empeñaba en jugar con su pierna. Cuando lo logró salió del edificio y miró hacía su casa, de muy lejos podía notar las siluetas de los chicos esperándola.

- Por Merlín, Marry, estás bien – saltó Lily cuando llegó a su casa – estábamos preocupados.

- Disculpen, estaba en un bar y no me di cuenta del tiempo – mintió la chica.

- Claro y Peter sale con una veela – río Sirius Black que abrazaba a su prometida – tienes una cara de haber estado con alguien.

- Cállate, Black – le regañó la chica abriendo la puerta de la casa y dejando que todos entraran.

Se quedaron conversando en el comedor, comiendo de los bocadillos que habían dejado antes, molestaron sin parar a Lily y James por el tiempo que se demoraron en ser pareja y Mary se enteró de las locuras que habían hecho en el mundo muggle los merodeadores. Que Peter terminó besando tres chicas, que Remus terminó tan borracho que había alucinado que Matilda estaba allí y Sirius con su prometida habían desaparecido por un momento.

Luego les entró sueño, Mary insistió en que no tenían por qué irse a esa hora de la madrugada a sus casas, así que le dejaron la pieza de Lily a Theo y los chicos se repartieron entre la otra habitación de invitados y los sillones. Mientras que ella y Lily se dirigieron a su habitación y se acostaron juntas.

- No creas que te salvarás de contarme que hiciste esta noche, Mary – dijo Lily antes de quedarse dormida.

- Nunca lo creí – respondió Mary cerrando sus ojos.

**oOo**

Me reí mucho escribiendo esto y para que estamos con cosas dude en subir este capítulo

sé que a muchos no les gusta cuando se desarrollan otros personaje, pero Mary se lo merecía

no es que desde ahora tome más protagonismo, pero hace mucho que quería escribir un poco de ella

sin Lily, sin Merodeadores, quería dejar ser a Mary ella misma, para que la quieran tanto como yo

o quizá la odien, pero por lo menos ahora la conozcan, que no solo sea esa persona que se ve tan madura

ella tiene una personalidad realmente atrayente, independiente, madura en comparación a sus compañeros,

pero no por eso deja de ser toda una adolescente, que a veces se equivoca y que busca diversión.

Por un segundo este capítulo llegaba hasta que se escapaba de Lily y JAmes y luego solo sabrían

lo que le pasaba a los chicos cuando volvían donde los Macdonalds, pero bueno, espero os guste.

Recuerden amar siempre, sonreir hasta no poder más y morderle el cuello a alguien

Muchas gracias por soportar mi demora y darme apoyo con sus comentarios

**Simona**


	57. Preparando al perro

**Capítulo 56: Preparando al perro**

- ¿Alguien por favor puede callar a esa estúpida cosa? – gritó Sirius Black que dormía en el sillón de los Macdonald - ¡Voy a matar a ese pajarraco!

- Merlín, Black, cállate – gritó Mary desde su habitación mientras sentía que le caía una almohada en la cabeza de parte de la pelirroja – Si tanto te molesta, ábrele la ventana a la lechuza.

- Mary, quiero dormir – le reclamó Lily – déjame dormir.

- ¡Mi cabeza! – chilló Peter desde el comedor - ¡Alguien ábrale a esa lechuza!

- Mi hermano es un idiota que no sabe abrir una ventana – saltó Theo desde la habitación de Lily y levantándose con un pijama prestado para abrir la ventana del comedor para que entrara no una sino que varias lechuzas que dejaron caer los gruesos sobres sobre la mesa - Santas brujas fritas, son de Hogwarts

- ¿Puedes, por favor, no hacer tanto ruido? – pidió su hermano tapándose el rostro con la manta que ocupó para dormir – Hogwarts puede esperar.

- Peter, son casi las dos de la tarde – le reclamó Theo mirando su reloj de pulse – le dijimos a nuestra madre que estaríamos para el almuerzo en casa. – la chica miró a su novio que fingía dormir para que no lo molestaran – Y Sirius, sé que estás despierto, no querrás dar una mala impresión a mis padres si quieres que acepten que nos casaremos.

Sirius abrió disimuladamente un ojo y miró a su prometida para luego cerrar su ojo nuevamente para luego sonreír al reconocer su cara de enojo de Theo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba tanto y sentía la resaca del alcohol muggle como nunca antes. Lily y Theo en pijamas salieron despeinadas por la habitación, la primera fue directamente a su carta de Hogwarts y Theo se encargó de darle algo de comida a todas las lechuzas.

- Odio que las lechuzas de Hogwarts siempre sepan donde estamos – comentó Sirius mientras se incorporaba en el sillón, sabiendo que si no lo hacía Theo le reclamaría – y que lleguen tan temprano.

- ¿Qué parte de son casi las dos de la tarde no entendiste, mi amor? – le preguntó Theo abriendo su carta de Hogwarts y sentándose al lado del chico.

- Por eso lo digo, ¡Temprano! – saltó Sirius tomando su carta y abriéndola – a todo esto, Cornamenta y Lunático ni se han inmutado.

Mary carraspeó al notar que su novio había usado los sobrenombres de Merodeador frente a Mary y Lily.

- Después de todo lo que hizo Remus anoche, creo que no se despertará hasta mañana – río Peter aun recostado en uno de los sillones.

- Chicos – cambió de tema Lily que ya había leído varios de los tantos pergaminos que venía en la carta – "A consecuencia de los últimos acontecimientos les informamos tanto al alumnado como a los padres que este primero de Septiembre contaremos con la máxima seguridad en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que incluirá agentes del Ministerio de Magia, que por razones de seguridad revisaran a cada alumno y viajaran en el expreso al castillo."

- Y sigue – comentó Mary que sacó la misma carta que Lily – miren todas estas reglas de seguridad.

- No más salidas a Hogsmeade – leyó Theo – Toque de queda permanente desde las ocho, presencia de aurores y ¡Sigue!

Peter se había incorporado en el sillón dejando que Mary se sentara a su lado y leía la gran carta que venía en cada sobre.

- Voy a despertar a James y a Remus – dijo Lily dirigiéndose a las segunda habitación de huéspedes de los Macdonald.

- Si, querrán comentar esto – agregó Sirius que abrazaba a su prometida – "cada envio hecho a profesores y alumnos pasará por un sistema de revisión"

Lily entró a la segunda habitación de huéspedes, donde había una cama de una plaza y un buró con una lámpara. Se acercó a la cama, pisó una camisa y levantó el plumón que cubría a Remus que parecía en un coma y James que se había acostado con sus lentes puestos. Lily no podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo era la novia de James Potter. Verlo ahí tan tranquilo le hizo olvidar todas esas estúpidas dudas como que iba a ser atacada por alumnas, que James se iba a aburrir de ella o que incluso este le fuera a engañar. James era su novio.

- James, son casi las dos de la tarde – le susurró Lily intentando no despertarlo tan bruscamente y no asustar a Remus, que por lo que había entendido de la conversación de ayer, no solo parecía en coma, debía estar en uno. – James, llegó un correo de Hogwarts – siguió la pelirroja pinchando al chico con el dedo – James, despierta, te hice desayuno – mintió ahora dándole palmadas en la mejilla – James, no quiero gritar y despertar a Remus – James se quejó y la chica comenzó a zamarrearlo – James, vamos.

- Cinco minutos más – alegó James cubriéndose completamente pero Lily inmediatamente tomo el cubrecamas y destapó a los dos chicos completamente – ¡Lily!

El grito del chico se escuchó hasta el comedor, el chico se encontraba rojo como un tomate mientras veía como su novia se disculpaba por lo que había hecho. James se encontraba solamente con calzoncillos de su equipo favorito de quidditch. En cambio Remus que se encontraba con una camisa y ropa interior, ni se había inmutado por la acción de la chica.

- Lo siento, James – se disculpaba nuevamente la pelirroja dándose vuelta – no quería, no sabía, lo lamento, yo, carta de Hogwarts.

- Cálmate, pelirroja – la calmó James mientras se ponía su ropa rápidamente – si no mal recuerdo me has visto completamente desnudo, ahora por lo menos tengo ropa interior.

- ¿Puedo darme vuelta? – preguntó la pelirroja que le daba la espalda y más encima se taba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

- O puedes quedarte así - susurró James a su oído, mientras la abrazaba por detrás y comenzaba a darle suaves besos en el cuello que hacían que la pelirroja se estremeciera – me encanta que seas mi novia.

- Nos están esperando en el comedor, James – intentó decir la pelirroja intentando no dejarse llevar por las carisias de James – Y Remus está aquí.

- Feliz primer día de noviazgo, Lily – dijo el chico mientras la giraba para que lo viera a los ojos – te prometo hacerte feliz siempre.

- Eres tan cursi, James – sonrió la pelirroja mientras le daba un suave beso en sus labios – y me encanta eso, pero los vine a despertar porque llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts.

- No esperes que Remus se levante.

Ambos vieron al licántropo aun durmiendo en la cama, no había movido ninguna parte de su cuerpo y al parecer ni sintió el grito que James había dado hace unos instantes. Decidieron dejarlo dormir, por lo que salieron de la habitación mientras la pelirroja le explicaba al chico lo que decía la carta firmada por McGonagall.

- Chicos, ya sabíamos que esto se venía – les dijo James que recién terminaba de leer la carta – mis padres nos dijeron que varios apoderados estaban exigiéndole a Dumbledore e incluso al Ministerio de Magia que se aseguraran de que Hogwarts fuera seguro.

- James, yo no hago travesuras, menos sus ilegalidades – comenzó Mary – pero no puedes negarme que esto va en contra de nuestra privacidad.

- Macdonald, ¿Sabes cuántas familias sacaron a sus hijos de Hogwarts? – le preguntó James sin esperar respuesta – puedo decirte que el mundo mágico está tan preocupado y tan temeroso que querían cerrar el castillo.

- Nunca han cerrado el castillo – saltó la pelirroja – Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, además Dumbledore está ahí.

- Es el más seguro – dijo Sirius – pero también es un blanco para quién-tú-sabes. Ya atacó en Hogsmeade, está claro que querrá atacar el castillo.

- Y ya todos sabemos que están reclutando alumnos – agregó Peter - los padres también lo saben, tienen miedo de que sus hijos salgan heridos.

- Malditos Slytherin – sentenció Theo – pero no importa nosotros volveremos.

James tenía razón y todos lo sabían, muchas familias decidieron educar a sus hijos en casa, escapar del país, incluso algunos estaban cambiando su apellido y creándose árboles genealógicos falsos. Ninguno de ellos tenían problemas con ir al castillo, eran grandes, pero muchos padres no querían que sus hijos de tan solo once, doce, trece o catorce que aun no sabían como defenderse pasaran peligro y no era algo sobreprotector, nadie podía olvidar el atentado en Hogsmeade.

- Y clases de protección para alumnos de primero a quinto – siguió leyendo Peter – obviamente nosotros no necesitamos protección.

- Tendremos mucho trabajo como premios anuales, James – explicó Lily – son muchas más responsabilidades que las que tenía como prefecta, no quiero ver la carta para prefectos.

- Es por eso que nunca quise ser prefecto o premio anual – comentó Sirius haciendo reír a todos - ¿De qué se ríen? Si hubiese querido sería hasta director de Hogwarts.

- Tendremos que hacer ronda permanente en el tren – se quejó James – creo que ya no quiero ser premio anual.

Todos volvieron a reír y empezaron a leer los otros pergaminos que estaban en el sobre.

- Ahora veo porque se demoraron tanto en mandar las cartas – se quejó Theo – Aquí hay minimos ocho pergaminos. Carta de seguridad, carta de materiales, carta de exámenes, cartas de autorización, carta de Gryffindor, carta de eventos especiales, cartas de devolución de libros de biblioteca, carta de actualización de permisos, carta de clases extracurriculares.

- Nunca nos habían mandado tantas cosas – intentó recordar Lily – aunque por suerte Alice Prewett me heredó sus libros, creo que tengo la mayoría de las cosas de la lista de materiales, por suerte.

Lily no tenía problemas de dinero, entre lo que sus padres le habían dejado y sus ahorros le alcanzaba bastante bien para comprar materiales, pagar Hogwarts, incluso darse algunos lujos. Pero no era tonta, ella no trabajaba y por lo tanto su dinero era una reserva que debía durar todo su séptimo año y en caso de no encontrar un trabajo en seguida, luego de graduarse iba a tener que vivir de sus ahorros.

- Igual debemos ir al callejón Diagon, tengo que renovar algunos ingredientes y uno de mis calderos está tan agujereado que Slughorn me matará si no traigo uno nuevo – comentó Mary – al parecer este será otro año de cambio de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y otro cambio de libro y materiales.

- Ni hablar, después de los TIMO's me quedé sin ingredientes – se quejó Theo intentando leer todo lo que llevaba su carta - y tal vez a ustedes solo les quede un año y no tienen problemas de uniforme, pero este año crecí y mi capa me queda sumamente corta.

- Y quiero hacerle una mantención a mi varita, Flitwick me dijo que es bueno hacerlo cada cinco años por lo menos – agregó Lily haciendo tics a cada cosa que ya tenía en la lista de materiales y miró a Mary –¿Cuándo iremos, Mary?

- No irán solas, es peligroso que dos niñas vayan solas – saltó James con justa razón – iremos todos juntos.

- Hoy no, mi cabeza no quiere hacer nada hoy – avisó Sirius que dejaba los pergaminos a un lado y se dedicaba a acariciar a Theo – además si nos llegaron hoy las cartas, probablemente el callejón Diagon estará sumamente lleno hoy. Vamos mañana.

- Mañana Remus no puede, llega Matilda de sus vacaciones – le recordó James – Y creo que será mejor que vayamos todos juntos, no quiero dejarlas solas.

- Mañana tampoco puedes tú, mi amor – dijo seria y algo amenazante Theo a su prometido.

- ¿Qué pasa mañana? – preguntó ingenuo Sirius tratando de hacer memoria.

- Recuerda que como te acabas de recuperar del ataque de tu madre y querías salir ayer para que James se atreviera a pedirle a Evans que fueran novios , quedamos en que mañana íbamos a hablar con mis padres.

Todos quedaron paralizados, Sirius empezó a palidecer muy rápido y a temblar, tenía un rostro de miedo que hasta Mary sintió pena por él. Había pasado todo el verano herido por su madres, pasó por San Mungo, luego recostado en la casa de los Potter, se había perdido literalmente todo el verano y había hecho que sus amigos también. Y aunque sabía que tenía que hablar con los Pettigrew, era tan despistado que no hizo conciencia de que le quedaba solo un día para hablar con ellos.

- ¿Lo habías olvidado, mi amor? – le preguntó Theo intentando hacer reaccionar a Sirius, estaba un poco sentida de que Sirius no lo recordara había esperado todo el verano para hablar con sus padres y ahora solo quedaba una semana – digo, si no quieres hablar con ellos ahora y esperar, no tengo ningún problema pero, preferiría que se enteraran por nosotros y no por terceras personas .

- Claro – fue lo único que pudo decir Sirius – mañana, creo, si, mañana, tus padres, claro, mañana. Si, definitivamente mañana. Por ti, me arriesgo a que tus padres me maten - Theo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz con aquellas palabras y plantarle un beso a su prometido – James prepárate para llevarme a San Mungo nuevamente.

Todos rieron, aunque sabían que había una gran posibilidad de que Sirius volviera a una camilla de emergencia, porque nadie le iba a negar a nadie que por muy bonita pareja que fueran, Sirius tenía una mala fama que hasta los Pettigrew sabían, además de que Theo era la menor de la familia, la menor de sus primos, la única niña y probablemente al señor Pettigrew no le haría gracia que su hija estuviese comprometida con solo dieciséis años.

- No te preocupes mis padres nos conocen, tienen una habitación permanente en San Mundo – río James abrazando a la pelirroja que seguía marcando su lista de útiles – Así que mañana yo estaré solo para Lily.

- Podemos ir Mary, tú y yo a comprar las cosas al callejón Diagon, prefiero no atrasarme - recomendó Lily que en vez de marcar lo que ya tenía, hacía un presupuesto para saber cuánto iba a gastar – Y tendré que comprar una libreta para las actividades como premio anual.

- Si, Potter, eres novio de una maniaco obsesiva – bromeó Mary haciendo reír a todo el mundo – acostúmbrate.

- Chicos, yo creo que es hora de que Peter y yo nos vayamos o mamá nos matará – interrumpió Theo que había mirado su reloj de pulsera – Sirius, te quiero a las once mañana, en punto.

Sirius volvió a palidecer, mientras su prometida le daba un suave beso en los labios y le indicaba a su hermano que se fueran. Se despidieron de todos y se dirigieron a la chimenea rápidamente, ya que como ella aun no tenía licencia para aparecerse estaban obligados a viajar por la red Flu

- A las once, mi vida – alcanzó a decir Sirius aun pálido mientras veía como Peter y ella se metían a las llamas de la chimenea y desaparecían – esa mujer me va a volver loco.

- Perrito, te dominaron – se burló James mientras las chicas se sentaban en los sillones - ¿Ya sabes lo que le dirás a los Pettigrew?

- ¿Debo preparar algo? – preguntó Sirius.

- Me estás bromeando, Black – río Mary – tienes que por lo menos pensar como le vas a decir a los Pettigrew que un día besaste a su pobre e inocente hija y que has decidido que a un mes de ser su novio quieres quitarles a su hija y ser su esposo a pesar de no tener ni ingresos, ni madurez, ni ….

- Mary, no lo asustes tanto – le interrumpió la pelirroja - ¿No ves que tiene miedo?

- Lo siento, Black, sé que no somos amigos y que no soy nadie para decirte algo, pero esto del compromiso me parece demasiado.

- Creeme, nunca había sentido tanto pánico, no sé que voy a decir – confesó el aludido mientras se tocaba la cabeza - ¿Tengo que llevar algo?, ¿Cómo se pide la mano de alguien?, ¿Por qué nunca pensé en esto? Todo esto es tu culpa, James Potter, debiste haberme preparado mientras estaba en curándome de las maldiciones de mi horrible madre.

- Sirius – dijo James procurando no llamar a su amigo por su sobrenombre por que Mary y Lily estaban allí – ¿puedes, por favor, respiras y calmarte?

- ¡No, no puedo! – gritó Sirius en medio de un ataque de pánico – Su padre me va a matar.

- Calma, Sirius – le ordenó Lily – con quejarte no vas a lograr nada.

- ¿Quieren que este calmado?

- Black, mira aunque yo no este de acuerdo con que estés comprometido con alguien de dieciséis años – Mary sonaba muy seria, no era por lo que pensaba de Sirius, su opinión era más que nada porque no encontraba conveniente que dos jóvenes inmaduros se comprometieran - Y qué si fuera los Pettigrew te mataría…

- Macdonald, no estás ayudando – se quejó Sirius que en ese momento se imaginaba al señor Pettigrew haciéndole una maldición imperdonable.

- A lo que iba – siguió la chica sin tomarlo en cuenta – aunque no crea en esto, me carga verte mal y creo que lo único que podemos hacer es practicar. Mírame y piensa que soy el señor Pettigrew y que me vas a pedir la mano de mi hija.

- Si, hagamos eso, Sirius, inténtalo – le ordenó su amigo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Sirius respiró hondo y miró a Mary con algo de miedo, intentó visualizar la cara del señor Pettigrew, en vez de pelo oscuro, comenzó a ver el cabello rubio algo canoso de su suegro, comenzó a ver a la chica algo más gordita y esos impactantes ojos azules. Notó que empezaba a temblar.

- Yo, esto, mire – tartamudeó el chico intentando formar una oración –creo, este, yo – Sirius comenzó a sentir como le caía una gota de sudor desde su frente, veía claramente al señor Pettigrew frente a sus ojos - me quiero casar con Theo.

Lily, James y Mary esperaron a que Sirius dijera algo más, pero al parecer Sirius no iba a decir nada más.

- Black, no es por ser pesimista, pero si así quieres pedir la mano de Pettigrew, por lo menos tienes que formar oraciones coherentes, ¿me entiendes? – le retó Mary – o por lo menos hacer algo más que una oración. Intentémoslo de nuevo.

- Yo … - Sirius suspiró y pensó en Theo, esto lo hacía por ella – Señores Pettigew, como ya sabrán, Theo y yo estamos saliendo hace un tiempo…

- Eso Black, mucho mejor – le interrumpió la chica animándolo un poco.

- … y sé muy bien que crea que esto es una locura, pero quiero que sepa que yo amo a su hija más que a nada en este mundo – Sirius intentaba ordenar las palabras en su cabeza mientras notaba que Lily se emocionaba con las palabras del chico – y aunque suene precipitado, yo no tengo una buena relación con mis padres y generalmente hago las cosas por decisiones propias y no debo preguntarle a nadie, pero esto involucra a mi novia y se lo importante que es esto para ambos… - Sirius respiró hondo nuevamente - … me perdí chicos, no puedo.

- Ibas bien – le ánimo la pelirroja – solo evita ser tan negativo con lo de tus padres.

- Si, eso no estuvo bien – secundó Mary – quizá primero debamos analizar por qué le estás pidiendo la mano a sus padres. Olvida que soy su padre y dime, ¿Por qué te estás comprometiendo con Theodora Pettigrew?

Sirius se tomó un momento para pensar, cerró los ojos mientras los tres chicos esperaban pacientemente una respuesta. Recordó esa noche cuando Theo en un ataque de celos se había ido a conquistar a unos desconocidos, como había terminado sangrando por ella, como descubrió todo bajo el techo de la casa de los gritos. Theo sabía todo de él, lo bueno, lo malo, lo aun más malo y él, él simplemente se sentía maravillado de como era la chica, no era su belleza lo que le llamaba la atención, ella tenía algo más, sus reacciones, su manera de hacerle sonreír. Siempre había sido un hombre impulsivo, igual que ella, pero él le había dado el anillo de los Balck porque… rayos, no tenía idea como expresar esa razón.

- ¿Sirius? – le preguntó James, luego de quince minutos de verlo pensar - ¿estás seguro de casarte?

- ¡Claro que si! Theo es todo para mi, daría mi vida por verla feliz, no quiero casarme con ella para acortarle la vida y su juventud, quiero casarme con ella porque quiero que viva la vida a mi lado. Ni ella ni yo necesitamos casarnos para sentir lo que sentimos, te lo aseguro, queremos casarnos porque estamos seguros de lo que sentimos.

- Eso, Black – dijo Mary luego de unos segundos de silencio – es justamente lo que necesitas decirle a los Pettigrew.

**oOo**

Me di cuenta de lo larga de esta historia, porque entre tantas historias de Lily y James que he estado leyendo

me he entrado a confundir por lo que decidí reelerme bien toda mi historia y me he demorado ¡3 días!

Vamos que entre medio igual he tenido mucho trabajo, después de lo leído solo me queda decir

Discúlpenme por los dos últimos capítulos, ya vendrán unos más interesantes, lo prometo

Espero sus comentarios, sus risas, sus propuestas locas y cosas que hagan crecer mi ego

**Simona**


	58. Status

Capítulo 57: Status

- Señor y señor Pettigrew, estoy aquí para pedir la mano de su hija, estoy aquí para que acepten nuestro compromiso, estoy aquí porque amo a su hija, estoy aquí… - Sirius no paraba de buscar las palabras perfectas mientras se miraba al espejo - … estoy aquí para que me lance una Maldición Imperdonable por amar a su hija.

- Eso último está genial, Black – dijo Mary mientras con la varita le quitaba las arrugas a la túnica de Sirius – suenas demasiado convencido.

Remus, Sirius y James se quedaron el día sábado en la casa de Mary, más que nada porque Sirius necesitaba apoyo moral de alguien que no fuera James y porque Remus despertó a las once de la noche disculpándose por las locuras que había hecho y el aprovecharse de la casa de Mary, a quien no le molestaba en absoluto que la casa estuviera llena de gente.

- Conozco a su padre, me matará y conozco a su madre, me revivirá de algún modo para poder matarme ella misma – tembló Sirius mientras miraba a su lado a otro nervioso alumno de Hogwarts – Remus entiende mi nerviosismo.

Remus estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de los Macdonald moviendo el pié como loco y murmurando palabras que al parecer era la manera en que saludaría a sus suegros.

- Te amarán como lo hicieron mis padres – le intentó calmar Lily quien estaba sentada junto a él y James – además … - la pelirroja bajo la voz y se acercó al licántropo – por lo menos tú no le robaste la inocencia a su pobre hija, como Sirius.

Remus no pudo evitar reírse y calmarse un poco.

- Más que nervioso estoy ansioso – confesó el chico echándose para atrás y mirando el techo de la sala – de verdad Matilda es importante para mi.

Sirius comenzaba a odiar a sus amigos, no entendían lo nervioso que se sentía en ese momento. Para él era sumamente extraño, ya que siempre había sido una persona sin miedos, alguien valiente y que no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para nada. Era extraño sentir que su cuerpo no reaccionaba con normalidad, que sus manos temblaran y que su mente no formara oraciones claras.

- Es hora, canuto – le dijo James tocándole el hombro - ¿Estás listo?

- Para nada – reconoció el chico encaminándose a la chimenea – pero hay que hacerlo.

Remus se levantó, miró su reloj y se acercó a Sirius.

- Te irá bien, Canuto – intentó tranquilizar a su amigo guiándolo a la chimenea – nos vemos otro día chicos, cuidado con el callejón Diagon.

Lily, Mary y James vieron como sus amigos desaparecían tras flamas verdes por la chimenea.

- Comprar Polvos Flu, agrega eso a la lista Lily – anunció Mary mientras con la varita terminaba de ordenar el comedor - ¿Tus padres no estarán preocupados, Potter?

- ¿Por no llegar a casa? – preguntó mientras se lanzaba infantilmente sobre un sillón – No, con Sirius nunca llegamos a casa, el ahijado de mis padres inventó un tipo de reloj que en vez de la hora dice es estado de los integrantes de la familia, como "en el patio", "escapado", "peligro de muerte" y por alguna razón que no entiendo – río el chico – el más usado por Sirius y por mi: "Castigado por Minerva".

- Que útil – comentó la pelirroja imaginándose cómo funcionaba tal artefacto y sentándose junto a su novio – realmente todo el mundo debe quererlo ahora

- Lo empezarán a comercializar en un mes – comentó el chico moviendo con su varita algunas miniaturas de porcelana de los estantes – y ya tiene muchos pedidos, incluso algunos de Francia, Italia y Ucrania. Mi madre siempre nos recuerda a Sirius y a mi que sin ese reloj ya le hubiese dado un infarto de preocupación.

- ¿Y qué estado dice ahora? – río Mary terminando de alinear los elefantes de miniatura de la mesa central, que barritaban mágicamente mostrando su molestia por ser movidos – "pasando la caña de hace dos días" o "desordenando una casa ajena"

- Dice "enamorado" – dijo mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar.

- Son demasiado cursis – se quejó la alta chica – será mejor que vayamos ya al callejón Diagon.

Lily y Mary estaban acostumbradas a hacer las compras junta y aunque había veranos en que Severus las había acompañado, sentían que iba a ser todo un desafío ir de compras con un chico como James Potter.

- Estás son las reglas, Potter – le recordó Mary mientras entraban a Gringotts a buscar algo de dinero mágico para las compras – no te separarás de nosotras, nada de andar besuqueándose con mi amiga dejándome sola y …

- … no te quedarás pegado en la vidriera de la tienda de escobas y quidditch – terminó la oración Lily mientras tomaba la mano de su novio que la miraba suplicante – pero pasaremos al final de las compras por allí por si necesitas algo.

- Son lo peor – se resignó James – pero deben permitirme invitarlas a comer.

- Aceptamos – río Mary mientras Lily rodaba los ojos – debo admitir que eres todo una caballero.

El banco estaba lleno, la mayoría de los magos estaban llevando sus reliquias familiares para guardarlas en Gringotts, uno de los lugares más seguros de todo el mundo mágico y que a beneficio de los temerosos brujos con hijos reconocía la herencia. Muchos sabían que podían ser asesinados o sufrir un ataque, por lo que querían asegurar que sus hijos, si es que sobrevivían, no quedaran sin nada. Otros en cambio estaban vaciando sus bóvedas porque estaban escapando a otros países.

- No me agradan mucho los duendes – susurró la pelirroja – como somos aun alumnas siempre nos tratado sin cortesía.

En tercer año ambas chicas abrieron entusiasmadas sus primeras cuentas en el Banco Mágico, Gringotts, Lily empezó a sentir que pertenecía al mundo mágico y Mary se sentía toda una bruja independiente que no necesitaba estar con la bóveda familiar como la mayoría de los magos de familias mágicas. Cada año disfrutaban de los carros del banco que las llevaban a sus bóvedas y sus pequeñas bolsas con las que compraban todo lo necesario para el año escolar, pero ambas concordaban que los duendes no disfrutaban la alegría de las chicas.

- Mira aquí viene uno – dijo Mary algo enfadada recordando años anteriores– a decirnos (o escupirnos) que si no vamos a hacer algo aquí, debemos marcharnos de Gringotts.

Pero Mary estaba equivocada, el duende se acercó y les habló sin escupir, mostrando la cordialidad que nunca habían visto las chicas.

- Señor Potter y compañía – saludo el duende mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia ante el capitán de quidditch - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Kleeptuck – saludó James asombrando a las chicas por la cercanía con el duende – ellas son Mary Macdonald, bóveda doscientos sesenta y uno, y Lily Evans, bóveda ciento cincuenta y seis, los tres queremos ir a nuestras bóvedas.

- Lamento decir que todos los carros están siendo usados en este momento, señor Potter – anunció la bajita criatura mientras los guiaba a un salón a la izquierda, haciendo que las chicas dudaran el por qué no estaban yendo, como siempre a los mostradores y por qué esta vez no las habían visto en menos por el numero de su bóveda – pero por mientras pueden esperar en los sillones y los llamaré en cuanto se libere el primer carro.

La chicas cada vez estaban más confundidas, jamás habían visto ni oído hablar de lugares de espera en Gringotts, generalmente esperaban frente al mostrador, jamás habían sido tan amables con ellas en este Banco. Por otro lado James llevaba de la mano a la pelirroja como si nada fuera extraño.

- Gracias, Kleeptuck – sonrío James mientras se sentaba en los sillones del salón casi vacío – esperaremos.

- ¿Desea algo de beber para la espera? – preguntó antes de irse el duende.

- Agua, si es posible – respondió James indicándole a las atónitas chicas que se sentaran.

Vieron como el duende desaparecía por la puerta y la chicas vieron como aparecían vasos y una jarra de agua sobre la mesa cerca de los sillones, sirviendo agua a cada vaso mágicamente. Ambas miraban asombradas el piso de mármol con sillones negros y mesas elegantes.

- No es que me queje, Potter – inició Mary mientras tomaba un bocadillo que había aparecido en la mesa – pero no tenía idea que existía un lugar así aquí.

- Los duendes en Gringotts no son amables porque si, chicas – les comentó James mientras tomaba un poco de agua – son sumamente avaros y no dudan en dar un servicio personalizado a familias como la mía, que tienen bóvedas antiguas y llenas de galeones. No es que me enorgullezca ser tratado mejor solo por donde nací, pero no saco nada con oponerme en Gringotts.

- ¿Y que otro beneficio tienes aquí? – preguntó curiosa Mary.

- Más que nada respeto, atención y claro, Kleeptuck que es el duende encargado de mi familia, solo él puede atendernos – dijo el chico acostumbrado a hablar de estos temas – y claro, cuando los carros se llenan nosotros vamos primero - James apuntó a una pareja de elegantes magos que se levantaban de uno de los sillones junto a ellos guiados por un regordete duende y desaparecían tras la puerta – ellos eran los Black, los padres de Sirius, claramente no me hablan, pero son un gran ejemplo de nepotismo y de como el dinero puede generar respeto en lugares como este.

Lily comenzó a sentirse algo mal, James de verdad venía de un mundo completamente diferente al de ella, no solo por la magia, sino por el status. Cuando eran más jóvenes siempre había escuchado a James hablar de sus tesoros familiares, pero recién se daba cuenta que con tesoros no solo se refería a reliquias de cientos de años, sino a un montón de dinero.

- Pero si me preguntan – siguió James – si me importara el status, la sangre o el dinero, sería como todos esos asquerosos slytherins, prefiero morir antes de aquello. Seré feliz si tengo una escoba y a mis seres queridos a salvo.

La pelirroja sujeto más fuerte su mano mientras sonreía al oir las palabras de James, tal vez algunos iban a pensar que ella era poca cosa para un Potter, pero James no era así, sus padres tampoco y sus amigos menos. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

- Su carro esta listo, señor Potter – anunció Kleeptuck guiándolos al carro que los llevaba a sus bóvedas - ¿Todos llevan sus llaves? - Los chicos asintieron, mientras se acomodaban en el carro – Iremos primero a las bóvedas más cercanas y luego a la bóveda Potter.

James comprendió por qué las chicas disfrutaban los viajes en Gringotts. Sus bóvedas no estaban tan en lo profundo, por lo que el viaje no era tan mareador como sus viajes a la bóveda familiar.

- Bóveda ciento cincuenta y seis– dijo el duende frenando con fuerza y abriendo el carro para que los tres muchachos salieran de él.

Lily entro a su pequeña bóveda que no solo tenía dinero mágico, sino que también tenía objetos importantes que habían quedado después de la muerte de sus padres. Había suficiente dinero para ese año escolar y quizás más, pero debía ser cuidadosa con lo que gastaba, por lo que agarro una pequeña cantidad de monedas y las puso en su bolsa.

Volvieron a subirse a la estructura metálica que los movilizaba y en menos de un minuto llegaron a la doscientos sesenta y uno. Estaba más llena que la bóveda de la pelirroja, ya que Mary contaba con una familia que aunque no tenían una fortuna como la de los Malfoy, Black o Potter eran bastante acomodados, además de que por ser la única nieta y sobrina de la familia, todos los familiares la consentían con dinero para su educación. Mary fue un poco más arrebatada que la pelirroja y agarró un montón de galeones sin contarlos y los llevó a su bolsa.

- Perfecto – dijo Kleeptuck mientras volvía a cerrar las puertas de hierro – por favor asegúrense de tener todo el cuerpo en el carro, de estar bien sujetos y de asegurar sus objetos personales.

Las chicas comprendieron a penas el carro comenzó a moverse el por qué lo había dicho, el viaje tenía bastantes curvas, subidas y bajadas, además de algunas vueltas de cabeza que asustaron a las chicas. Luego de unos minutos y de sentir como la temperatura bajaba, el duende anuncio que habían llegado a la bóveda seiscientos ochenta y siete.

Las chicas bajaron rápidamente del carro y aseguraban que preferían ser pobres a tener que hacer ese horrible recorrido cada vez que vinieran a sacar galeones. El duende tomó la llave de James y le abrió la puerta que tomo unos segundos en abrir las cerraduras.

- Vaya, no pensé que de verdad tuvieras una fortunas, mi amor – comentó Lily apenas se abrieron las puertas dejando ver objetos de oro, diademas, galeones amontonados e incluso libros antiquísimos.

- Te aconsejo no tocar las cosas – dijo James mientras contaba con los dedos los galeones que echaba en su bolsa – algunas cosas son reliquias familiares y solo un Potter puede tocarlas, es una de las gracias de Gringotts, su seguridad.

- Bueno, ahora no me sentiré mal cuando pida mucha comida en el almuerzo – bromeó Mary haciendo reír a la pareja.

Ni Mary, ni Lily habían visto tanto dinero junto en su vida, legaba a intimidarlas ver tantas monedas juntas y objetos de oro solido, incluso habían unos baúles antiguos marcados con una "P" en dorado que se veían más costosos que toda la bóveda de la pelirroja.

James les indicó que estaba listo, por lo que aun maravilladas salieron del lugar y se subieron al carro, preparándose psicológicamente para el viaje de vuelta a la superficie.

- Hasta luego, señor Potter – se despidió el duende, luego de asegurarse de que James no necesitara absolutamente nada más.

Los tres salieron al callejón diagon y empezaron sus compras en conjunto, primero pasaron a comprar alimento para lechuzas, pasaron a la droguería a surtirse de elementos para posiciones y luego fueron a comprar pergaminos, plumas y elementos básicos para su vida en el castillo.

James las llevó a almorzar a un local del callejón, estaba bastante vacío en comparación a como estaba Gringotts y la mayoría de las personas no sonreían y estaban cubiertas por túnicas oscuras, era tan lúgubre el ambiente que los tres decidieron comer bastante rápido y seguir con las compras.

Era extraño para Mary acompañar a Lily y James, ella adoraba estar soltera y la noche muggle que vivió, lo había confirmado más. Y aunque era una de las personas que estaban más felices de la relación de los premios anuales, mientras caminaban por el ya no tan concurrido callejón Diagon, sentía que los otros alumnos de Hogwarts, mayoritariamente de Slytherin, la miraban como si su vida fuera miserable, ¿acaso no tener novio a los diecisiete era tan mal visto en la comunidad mágica?

- Ya tenemos casi todo – dijo la pelirroja al salir de la revisión de su varita con Ollivander y revisando la lista de compras que había hecho para los tres – nos faltan los nuevos libros de Defensa.

Entraron a Flourish & Bllots y pidieron el libro que indicaba la lista de materiales, un vendedor les mencionó que como quedaba tan poco tiempo para iniciar las clases se habían acabado los libros en la tienda, por lo que deberían esperar mientras él iba al sótano a buscar la última caja con el libro.

- Tenemos tiempo – indicó la pelirroja – además me gustaría ver algo para tener como lectura ligera.

- Ligera o mínimo setecientas páginas de lectura –río fuertemente Mary contagiando a James.

- Así me gusta mi pelirroja – se acercó James besando a la pelirroja suavemente.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo la voz de una mujer de no más de veintitrés años en túnica purpura y detalles dorados – James Potter deshonrando a la magia, que perdida de encanto. Igual que mi primo.

James se separó de Lily por un segundo y colocándola a ella y a Mary detrás de él.

- No te preocupes, querido James – dijo la mujer acercándose al muchacho sensualmente – solo estoy viendo un libro de planificación de bodas – la chica mostró su mano, dejando ver un enorme anillo – Lucius estaría encantado de que tu familia y tú fueran a la ceremonia, estamos ansiosos de compartir con nuestra clase – Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en Lily y Mary – lamentablemente tengo que recordarte que ni mestizos, ni sangre sucias pueden ir, pero no te preocupes, oí que Hilda Avery necesita una pareja y estoy segura que le encantaría ir contigo.

- Narcissa, no quiero ser descortés – dijo firmemente James entrelazando sus dedos con los de Lily – pero no te voy a permitir que insultes a mi novia y a su amiga. Y por lo mismo debo rechazar tu invitación a tu boda, espero que seas feliz en tu miserable futura vida como la sombra de Lucius Malfoy.

- Y así como perdimos a Sirius, perdemos al gran James Potter – dijo la hermosa mujer ignorando los comentarios sobre su prometido – Espero, sangre sucia – termino mirando a Lily – que seas feliz arruinando el linaje de los Potter.

Sin nada más que decir Narcissa Black se dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a los chicos solos.

- Por esto es que no quería que vinieran solas – comentó James aun con el tono severo que había utilizado con la prima de su mejor amigo – Tuvimos suerte de que fuera solo una conversación y no un ataque.

- Gracias, James – lo abrazó la pelirroja – pero creo que ahora tengo un problema mayor.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Mary algo confundida al ver a su amiga tan confundida – solo fue una loca por la sangre, no hará nada más que insultarte.

- No es eso – les dijo Lily mientras miraba a James – sabía que había olvidado algo, la boda de Petunia.

**oOo**

Espero de todo corazón que hayan tenido unas mágicas fiestas

Y bueno, ¿Pensaban que me había olvidado del matrimonio de Petunia?

Espero disfruten la lectura

**Simona**


	59. Pociones y decisiones

**Capítulo 58: Pociones y decisiones**

- No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado – insistió Lily revisando un montón de sobres sobre la mesa de Mary – no puedo creer que no me había preguntado porque no había tenido noticias de Petunia, pensé que era porque no quería saber de mi.

Lily estaba en uno de sus momentos de desesperación y no era para menos, si bien en las vacaciones había visto a su hermana, solo había sido para acordar ciertas cosas y habían sido tan frías que ni mencionó que estaría viviendo en casa de Mary. Ahora se encontraba enfrente de un montón de cartas de Petunia, la única muggle que le escribía y que no había recibido porque todas iban dirigidas a Lily, pero a su dirección en Hogwarts.

A penas volvieron a casa de los Macdonald, Lily mandó a su lechuza a preguntar al castillo, donde el encargado la mensajería le mandó de vuelta todas las cartas que habían llegado para ella y que se encontraban allá.

- Es este sábado – comentó la pelirroja preocupada – cinco días para confirmar, para tener un vestido, para conseguir un buen regalo y además preparar las cosas para irme a Hogwarts luego. Esta carta dice que puedo llevar acompañante, esta me regaña por no contestar y esta me pregunta si estoy muerta – Lily miró a su amiga suplicante - ¿Me prestas tu teléfono?

- Claro, está allí – dijo Mary apuntando a su derecha.

- ¿Teléfono? – preguntó James acercándose al aparato que Lily intentaba marcar - ¿Para quésirve?

- Es como la red flu, pero solo oyes la voz de las personas – dijo Lily irritada – James, por favor dejar los números, debo llamar a Petunia.

James se fue resignado al sillón acompañado de Mary, mientras veían como la Pelirroja hablaba con su hermana, fue bastante largo, en momentos era una conversación normal, pero de repente Lily se ponía a la defensiva y llegaba a parecer una pelea, para luego volver a una tranquila llamada telefónica.

Lily se enfoco en pedir perdón por todo este problema de comunicación y se había echado toda la culpa, no para complacer a su hermana, sino porque de verdad pensaba que era su culpa. Petunia estaba alterada, mucho más de lo normal y era entendible, estaba apunto de casarse, no tenía todo listo y por si eso no bastara la única familiar que le quedaba no le había contestado hacía más de un mes. Lo último que quería era ser vista como una abandonada por su familia en su propia boda y aunque no lo admitió en el teléfono, necesitaba a Lily en ese día tan especial.

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó Lily al final – No, nada de magia, nada de trucos, nada de lenguajes extraños – repetía las ordenes de Petunia como si las supiera de memoria – Iré vestida como una persona normal y… ¿Que si voy a llevar a alguien? – Lily giró con el auricular en la oreja y vio a James que jugaba a hacer volar todas las figuran decorativas, que chocaran contra la pared y luego hacer un hechizo para que pareciera que nunca hubiese pasado nada – la verdad, Tuney, es que quiero que conozcas a mi novio, James – James paró su juego y corrió hacía la pelirroja – él nunca ha ido a un matrimonio muggle, perdón, de gente sin mágia, perdón, gente normal.

Lily estaba en una encrucijada, si bien quería que Petunia conociera a James, sabía que este no era bueno ocultando la magia, siendo tranquilo y causando buena impresión en personan como Petunia o los Dursley. Además que no podía pasar por alto la atracción que tenía James por los problemas, aunque no fuese apropósito, James se las ingeniaba para que siempre ocurriera algo desastroso a su alrededor. No podía arruinar el gran día de su hermana.

- Lily – le susurró James – si no quieres que vaya lo entenderé.

- ¿En serio, no te importa? – se alegró Lily tomando la mano de su novio – no te preocupes, estaremos ahí y nos comportaremos – prometió Lily dando pequeños saltitos y girando, enredándose con el cable del auricular – Te amo, Tuney, nos vemos el sábado.

Lily cortó la llamada y miró a James.

- Prometo comportarme – aseguró James.

- Más te vale, James – Lily se giró y miró a Mary que volvía a ordenar las miniaturas que había desordenado James – voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Mary, no tengo nada, ni vestido, ni nada.

Las cosas se habían calmado o mejor dicho Lily ya se había calmado luego de la llamada. James demostró sus habilidades en la cocina preparando la cena para las chicas que por mientras ordenaban las compras que habían hecho. Los tres estaban ansiosos por saber cómo le había ido a Remus, pero estaban realmente preocupados por cómo le había ido a Sirius.

- Me debes una ida a ver cosas de quidditch, Lily – dijo James mientras comían sus tortillas de pasta, que había confesado era lo único que sabía cocinar sin quemar una cocina – me habías prometido ir.

- Creo que después de ver a Narcissa Black y el ataque de Lily al recordar a Petunia, hasta a ti se te quitaron las ganar de ver escobas – comentó Mary – y como decidiste acompañar a Lily el sábado, creo que pasaremos los días antes de Hogwarts educándote para actuar entre muggles.

- Hey – alegó el chico – yo sé comportarme entre muggles.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sacástica la chica – imagina que soy un invitado a la boda, ¿Eres estudiante, dónde estudias?

- En Hogwarts – contestó más por inercia que por pensar que era la respuesta correcta – eso no cuenta, Macdonald, no estaba preparado.

- Exacto, no lo estabas, quizás sepas pasar desapercibido en fiestas muggles donde no necesitas decir nada o caminando por la calle, pero en una boda habrá conversación, preguntarán quien eres o quizá no, pero debes estar listo.

- Además, James – agregó la pelirroja – es el gran día de mi hermana que odia la magia.

- Está bien, no iremos a ver escobas – se resignó James – pero cuando tengamos una casa propia, tendré mi propia sala de quidditch y una campo para practicar con nuestros hijos.

- James, llevamos dos días de noviazgo, por favor no hablemos de casas – le pidió Lily – menos de hijos. Y creo que nunca te dejaré tener una sala de quidditch.

- Pero si un campo de quidditch para entrenar – río James – no lo has negado.

- James, si sigues con el tema, te prometo que si en algún momento llegamos a tener una casa, tendrá solo una habitación y tú dormirás en el sillón.

James iba a refutar pero una lechuza parda que tenía una capa verde picoteó insistentemente.

- Que extraño, una lechuza de San Mundo – dijo Mary mientras abría la ventana y reconocía la capa verde de las lechuzas del hospital– no quiero saber mala noticias.

Por la cabeza de los chicos pasaban miles de posibilidades, pero ninguna les parecía factible. ¿Quién estaría en San Mundo que fuera tan importante para contactarlos por lechuza?, Los padres de Mary estaban de viaje, Lily no tenía familia que fuera a llegar a San Mungo en caso de algún accidente y James…

- Mis padres – gritó el chico, levantándose y quitándole la carta que Mary acababa de abrir - ¡Por Merlín! Es de Sirius.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Black? – preguntó Mary asombrada – No creí que los Pettigrew de verdad los atacaran.

- Déjame leer, Sirius no es bueno redactando – criticó el chico mientras intentaba descifrar los garabatos nerviosos de su amigo – No, no lo atacaron – suspiró aliviado James para luego largarse a reír – Este Sirius tiene una capacidad asombrosa de hacer un momento horrible en uno peor.

- James – le paró la pelirroja algo enojada – no me gusta que comentes cosas sin que las expliques, por favor, dinos qué pasó.

- Al parecer– explicó James mirando a las chicas – Sirius lanzó la noticia de su compromiso en el comedor y que al Señor Pettigrew le dio un ataque de nervios y se desmayó.

- Un desmayo no es para llegar a San Mungo – saltó Mary algo confundido.

- No entiendes, el comedor – explicó el chico – Los magos del sur, como los Pettigrew acostumbran tener el comedor lleno de artefactos mágicos.

- No tenía idea de que eso fuera una costumbre solo del sur – comentó la pelirroja – he ido a casa de magos, todos tienen artefactos mágicos.

- No entiendes – continuó James – es más que solo objetos mágicos, muchos tienen sus colecciones de pociones, de armas de guerras mágicas, incluso objetos malditos.

- ¡Santas brujas fritas! Pero si eso es peligroso – insistió Lily.

- Por eso todo mago sabe que no debe pelear o dar noticias graves en un comedor de una familia del sur – comentó James - Y ya saben como es Sirius, las cosas obvias, no son obvias para él, al parecer el señor Pettigrew cayó sobre el estante donde guardaban las pociones familiares y otros ingredientes.

- Es algo que solo le puede pasar a Black – rio Mary imaginándose al señor Pettigrew - ¿Él está muy mal?

- Por suerte los Pettigrew tienen un inventario con las pociones y por lo mismo han podido aplicar algunos antídotos, pero aun así es difícil saber las reacciones de las mezclas de pociones, más con pociones que habían sido guardadas por meses, años y en el caso de algunas, años. Por lo que cuenta en la carta está estable, está siendo tratado por los medimagos pocionistas mientras la señora Pettigrew toma pociones tranquilizantes y al parecer aun no le dicen nada a Sirius sobre su pedida de mano, por lo que está muy nervioso.

- Creo que debes ir a verlo, James - comentó Lily luego de imaginarse y asimilar todo lo que su novio le comentaba – Sirius te necesita.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor, Sirius no escribiría una carta si no nos necesitara – agregó James mientras doblaba la carta y con un hechizo atraía sus compras y los compactaba para poder llevarlas con más comodidad – les escribiré si ocurre algo más.

James se acercó a Lily, le dio un cariñoso beso y mientras se marchaba por la chimenea les repitió a las chicas que se cuidaran.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo (o por lo menos eso sentían las muchachas), estaban solas y sin Sirius, James, Peter, Remus o Theodora. Lily insistía que se sentía extraña por ser la novia de un don Juan como James Potter e insistía en que tenía tanto miedo de que lo maravilloso de su relación no durara más que unas semanas, Mary solo atinó a tirarle un cojín, repetirle que si no veía que su relación no llevaba semanas si no que casi todo un año y que si seguía siendo insegura la echaría de su casa. Además de eso los días siguientes no hicieron más que buscar entre el guardarropas de Mary y la señora Macdonald un vestido que Lily pudiera usar para la fiesta de Petunia, arreglar detalles para el fin de semana y en el caso de Lily leer un poco de la materia para su último año.

Además recibían noticias de los chicos, James iba a verlas siempre a la hora de la once para asegurarse de que estuvieran sanas y salvas, además de que quería ver a la pelirroja quien solo pensaba en como hacer encajar a su nuevo novio en una fiesta muggles. Sirius había ido solo una vez ya que luego del incidente con el padre de Theo y Peter, había quedado con los nervios de punto, aun así los Pettigrew se tomaron la petición de mano mejor de lo que esperaban, insistiendo que en estas épocas tan siniestras el amor era lo único que podría hacerlos feliz. Remus por otro lado no había dado demasiadas señales de vida, ya al día siguiente de ir a la casa de Matilda tendría su transformación, por lo que apenas terminaron sus noches lobunas fue a ver a Lily para hablar el día jueves, mientras Mary iba a buscar a sus padres al ministerio donde llegarían de su viaje ya que por precauciones, todo mago que llegara de otro país, era revisado por el Ministerio.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Lily sentada en una banca de una plaza cercana a la casa de los Macdonald mientras observaba una profunda herida en el cuello del chico.

- Los ungüentos caseros no son como los de madame Pomfrey – río Remus – pero estoy bien, Lily, no te preocupes. ¿Chocolate?

- Claro – contestó la pelirroja recibiendo una rana de chocolate – A todo esto, ¿Cómo te fue con Matilda y su familia?

- Tengo sentimientos encontrados – admitió el chico suspirando y abriendo su propia rana de chocolate – te puedo asegurar que estoy completamente de Matilda, tanto como James de ti – comentó sonrojando a la pelirroja – pero si tú te sentías de mundos opuestos con él, yo estoy en un universo paralelo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó curiosa la chica – no me vas a venir de nuevo con eso de soy un pobre hombre lobo que no merece amor.

- No, no es eso – negó Remus – es solo que Matilda es maravillosa, es un encanto, humilde, risueña, tiene ese equilibrio entre timidez y alegría que me encanta y yo sabía que ella era una sangre pura, que venía de una familia tradicional, pero Lily, de verdad no me imaginaba que Matilda viniera de una casa tan … - Remus paró un segundo, analizándolas palabras que iba a decir - … no sé, ellos de verdad son de la aristocracia mágica y yo vengo de una cabaña, donde vivo con mi abuela y nos apretamos los bolsillos para pagar nuestros gastos cada mes, creo que de esa casa, digo mansión, salí pensando que valía menos que un ogro.

- Los ogros pueden ser bastante caros, ¿sabes? – bromeó Lily haciendo enojar a su amigo – hablando en serio, no creo que a Matilda le importe tu situación económica y si sé a lo que te refieres, cuando entré a la mansión Potter sentí que no encajaba con la vida de James, no solo en lo económico, sino que en costumbres o que podía equivocarme en cualquier momento, ¿es eso lo que sentiste?

- Lees mi mente, pequeña – aseguró Remus – aunque debo admitir que conozco a los Potter y esto es aun más intimidante, tienen un criadero de hipogrifos y con decirte que no puedo ni recordar la cantidad de habitaciones de la mansión creo que te harás una idea de su tamaño.

- Así como me sentí en ese momento intimidada con lo que significa ser un Potter – Lily no pudo evitar recordar a Narsissa Malfoy y su discurso de superioridad – también sé que a James no le importa que no tenga ancestros mágicos, que él me ama. Y aunque no conozca a Matilda tanto, nunca ha sido alguien arrogante y te aseguro que al igual que James, ella es más que un apellido.

- Ellos son geniales, Lily – comentó el chico – no te lo voy a negar, ellos al parecer jamás me van a odiar, me dejaron claro lo agradecido que están de que haya "salvado" a sus niños en Hogsmeade, pero aun así Lily, esto solo hace que quiera proyectarme más y más con ella y preguntarme si me aceptarán como hombre lobo.

- Estás pensando en contarle, ¿cierto?

- Creo que estoy listo – Remus miró al cielo sonriendo – Por Merlín, que creo que estoy listo.

Lily abrazó a Remus como lo hizo cuando hablaron por primera vez de su licantropía, estaba tan feliz de ver a su amigo por fin aceptar que podría amar y ser amado a pesar de su condición como hombre lobo. Ella sabía que Remus merecía toda la felicidad del mundo y haría no solo creía sino que sabía que iba a ser feliz.

- Ella no es tonta – aseguró Remus entre los brazos de la pelirroja – si se da cuenta de las heridas y mis ausencias, pero no es por eso que quiero decírselo, sé que ella solo tiene dieciséis y aunque aparenta menos, es muy madura, la amo y tenemos una relación seria, no le propondré matrimonio como Sirius, pero si creo en un futuro con ella, y una relación así merece ser honesta. Quiero ser por primera vez en mi vida, honesto.

Se quedaron conversando un poco más sobre cosas más banales como la boda de Petunia, como controlar a James en la fiesta, lo peligroso que estaba el mundo y obviamente de lo que esperaban de este último año en Hogwarts.

- Creo que es hora de que vuelva con los Macdonald, está oscureciendo y creo que debes volver a casa – comentó Lily mirando al cielo – no quiero que nos pase nada.

Remus asintió y fue a dejar a Lily a la puerta de la casa Macdonald para luego asegurarse que nadie lo viera y desaparecer para llegar a su casa. Lily tocó el timbre de la casa y espero un largo rato hasta que la señora Macdonald le abrió la puerta, la iba a saludar pero fue interrumpida por una agitada Mary que empujó a su madre, agarró a Lily y la llevó lejos de la casa.

- Mary, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lily mientras era forcejeada por su amiga para que la siguiera – Mary, me estás lastimando – se quejó mientras seguía a Mary que no decía ninguna palabra – ¡Mary!

Mary se detuvo luego de correr y arrastrar a Lily por dos cuadras y entrar a un callejón, soltó a la pelirroja y se apoyó en la muralla de ladrillos arrastrándose hasta el piso y tapándose la cara con sus manos. Lily notó lo hinchada que estaba su rostro por el llanto, Mary jamás lloraba, jamás se mostraba así y eso confundía a la pelirroja.

- Mary – tartamudeó la pelirroja arrodillándose frente a su amiga – Mary, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quieren irse, Lily – dijo entre sollozos Mary – mi madre dice que nos iremos ya, en un mes más.

Lily tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de qué hablaba su mejor amiga, ya habían hablado de la posibilidad de que los Macdonald salieran del país para protegerse de quien no debe ser nombrado, pero ¿ya?, ¿tan pronto?, aun quedaba su último año en Hogwarts.

- Un estúpido amante de quien ya tú sabes atacó a mi padre en el ministerio – sollozó la chica mientras intentaba sacarse las lagrimas del rostro – ahora está en San Mungo, está aturdido y con una maldición en el brazo. ¡En el ministerio!

Lily no sabía que decir, no atinó a hacer nada más que abrazar a su amiga. No podía creer lo que oía de la boca de su amiga, un ataque en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia. Nadie podía culpar a la madre de Mary, el mundo mágico no era seguro para una familia mestiza, menos cuando uno de los miembros era un muggle, ella misma podía dar fe de eso, sus padres habían muerto por el fanatismo de la sangre pura.

- No puedo culparla, Lily – dijo Mary algo más calmada y separándose de la pelirroja – Entiendo que quiera irse y asegurar la seguridad de mi padre. No quiero irme, quiero pasar mi último año contigo, quiero dar mis EXTASIS, quiero seguir disfrutando de Londres, pero no quiero quedarme sin mis padres.

- Mary, no te puedo decir que hacer, pero sabes que siempre estaré contigo, estés en Hogwarts o estés en Reikiavik o Kiev.

- Ni siquiera se dónde quedan esos lugares – río Mary con la cara roja de hinchazón por el llanto – no quiero irme – la chica miró a la pelirroja con algo de pena – Lily, mi padre ya es un blanco para esos amantes de la sangre pura, mi madre también, por casarse con un muggle. Mamá dice que es mi decisión, que soy mayor de edad pero que lamentablemente para ellos no era una opción, yo por lo menos puedo fingir … - Mary no quería terminar esa oración, pero debía - … que los odio y que me quedo en rechazo a ellos.

- Si te quedas, no es por que los odies – dejó en claró la pelirroja – será por ser valiente, por creer que nuestro mundo mágico, puede volver a vivir en paz.

- Lily de verdad no me quiero ir – comentó Mary – No me voy a ir.

**oOo**

Este capítulo tiene un poco de todo

quiero dar las gracias a los que leen y comentan

a los que agregan a favoritos y me hacen seguir escribiendo

honestamente, al fin llegarán las partes de la historia

que tenía pensadas desde que empece este fanfiction

Simona

**comenten, sonrían, besen y corran como avioncitos **


	60. Adiós Petunia

**Capítulo 59: Adiós Petunia**

Lily y James estaban invitados a la boda de Vernon y Petunia, las personas más muggles que pudieran encontrar en este planeta y por lo mismo habían planeado un día sin magia. Lily había organizado todo, sabía que la ceremonia sería al aire libre, que se realizaría en casa de los Dursley y como no conocía el lugar tendrían que viajar del modo muggle. Ella iría a casa de los Potter, de ahí irían al pueblo muggle más cercano, tomaría un tren y Petunia le había dicho que podrían cambiarse en casa de sus suegros, siempre y cuando no hubiera nada de magia.

- ¿Segura que me veré muggle con esto? – preguntó James luego de que la pelirroja llegara a su casa y le pedía que se probará un traje muggle del señor Macdonald – Creo que se vería increíble con una túnica, tengo varías túnicas de gala.

- James, piensa como muggle, por favor – pidió Lily entregándole una corbata tipo humita – pruébatelo, para ajustarlo a tu cuerpo.

A mala gana James entró a su habitación, se colocó el traje muggle y comenzó a ajustar la ropa a su talla. Agradeció ser bueno en transformaciones ya que el traje era por lo menos dos tallas más grande que él. Se miró al espejo, se dirigió a su closet y sacó una capa de terciopelo negro e interior esmeralda.

- James, no usaras túnica – le retó Lily al ver a su novio con una estrafalaria túnica – es una boda muggle y te ves muy guapo así sin capa.

Al chico no le quedó más opción que resignarse, dejó que la chica ajustara y desajustará mágicamente el traje y así que volvió a su pieza para sacárselo y vestirse con ropa muggle informal.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó la chica al verlo salir con un bolso – No quiero llegar tarde.

- Lily, cálmate – la relajó el chico – todo va a salir bien, son las ocho de la mañana, tomaremos el tren a las nueve, a las diez llegaremos haya y tendremos toda una hora para arreglarnos y vernos completamente muggles.

- James, Petunia es la única familia que me queda y de verdad quisiera que no te odiara – comentó la pelirroja respirando profundamente – por favor, nada de bromas.

- Entendido.

- Nada de tomar alcohol.

- Comprendido.

- Nada de chistes sobre muggles.

- No soy tonto, Lily.

- Nada de chistes sobre gordos.

- Pero si eso hasta los muggles lo hacen.

- Y absolutamente nada de magia.

- Lily, en serio, no te preocupes, seré el novio muggle, de la hermana muggle de la novia.

- Me encantas.

- Y yo te adoro.

La pareja se dio un dulce beso, vestidos como dos muggles comunes y corrientes, ambos tomaron sus mochilas mágicamente ampliadas que contenían todo para no lucir mágicos. Se despidieron de los señores Potter y partieron al pueblo muggle más cercano, donde tomaron un tren que los llevaría a donde vivían los Dursley. El tren estaba casi vacío por lo que no les fue difícil encontrar un compartimiento solo para los dos.

- Pasajes, por favor – pidió el asistente recibiendo y revisando los tickets que la pelirroja le entregaba – que tengan un buen viaje.

- James, ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó Lily al ver que el muchacho movía rápidamente.

- Algo – reconoció el chico – solo un poco.

- James, estás sudando.

- Esta bien, estoy un poco más que algo – dijo el chico pasando su mano sobre su frente – estoy solo algo muy nervioso.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es solo que, tú sabes que he tenido otras novias – Lily frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto – no seas celosa, con ninguna he durado más de cuatro meses, ninguna ha sido una real novia en realidad…

- Ve al grano James – pidió la chica sin entender lo que quería decir su novio.

- Ese es el grano, Lily – saltó James – No he tenido novia formales, solo tú, nunca he tenido que conocer padres o familiares y ahora tengo que hacerlo, ¿y si no le caigo bien a tu hermana?

Sin piedad la pelirroja comenzó a reírse de una manera muy peculiar, no podía evitar reírse de James mostrando esa tierna faceta.

- Ahora entiendes como me sentía yo cuando conocí a tus padres – comentó la chica luego de parar las risas – Mira, solo para tranquilizarte, te aseguro que no le caerás bien a Petunia.

- Pero yo le caigo bien a todo el mundo – alegó James – quiero que tu familia me acepte como tu novio.

- James, no quiero ser insistente, pero con Petunia solo debemos aspirar a que no nos eche de su boda – dijo la chica – si logramos que te sonría por lo menos una vez será como ver un erkling en Inglaterra – Lily notó que James seguía nervioso - ¿Te calmarías si te compro dulces muggles? Creo que escucho la campanilla del vendedor.

- Adoro que me conozcas tan bien, pelirroja – dijo el chico besando a la pelirroja.

Cuando el vendedor pasó por el compartimiento del antiguo tren, James miró a Lily con ojos gigantes, no conocía ni un solo dulce que vendía y Lily no pudo evitar comprarle dos bolsas repletas de dulces.

- Ahora entiendo porque Mary me dice que parezco más tu madre que tu novia – río la chica, viendo como James probaba las bolitas de mentas esperando que explotaran en su boca o hicieran cualquier cosa – estos son mis favoritos – comentó la chica entregándole una bolsa de gomitas con forma de osos – solía comprar muchas y solo comerme los rojos.

- Solo porque eres pelirroja – se río el chico comiendo barras de chocolate y crema de maní.

- Creo que estás comiendo demasiado azúcar para ti, James – río Lily lanzándole una paleta.

De pronto ambos empezaron una batalla de azúcar y chocolates dentro del compartimiento, jugueteando, manchándose y saltando por todo el lugar.

- Te aseguro que si hacemos esto en la boda, mi hermana nos mata – río la pelirroja tomando su varita y limpiando el lugar – no más dulces muggles para ti.

El tren se detuvo a recibir más pasajeros y cuatro personas entraron al mágicamente limpio compartimiento por lo que James y Lily tuvieron que mantener sus conversaciones con palabras mágicas en el olvido.

- Ya casi llegamos – anunció Lily mirando la ventana – debemos bajarnos en la próxima parada.

James bajo las mochilas y ambos salieron, caminaron por los pasillos mientras el tren disminuía su velocidad y bajaron para encontrarse en una moderna estación de tren. James estaba emocionado, casi nunca iba a lugares completamente muggle y encontraba cada detalle interesante, desde las puertas, las luces, hasta los guardias y sus pistolas.

Lily detuvo un taxi, ambos entraron y le pasó al un papel con la dirección de los Dursley. Luego de quince minutos y que James se demorara otros cinco en saber que dinero muggle debía pasarle al chofer, se bajaron en una enorme casa blanca, con grandes árboles alrededor, por un lado veían un arco hecho con enredaderas y globos plateados y blancos que indicaba, al parecer, la entrada para la ceremonia al aire libre. Viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera, Lily guío a James a la puerta de la casa, sabiendo que no debía ir al patio, sino que a cambiarse.

- Recuerdo, nada mágico – susurró la chica mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa.

- Seré todo un muggle – prometió el chico.

Fueron recibidos por la madre de Vernon, quien reconoció enseguida a la pelirroja y la hizo pasar, no paró de hablar de que los estaban esperando y que estaban todos muy ansiosos, luego dejo de hablar de ellos y pasó a los temas de la boda, estaba algo alterada hablando de la comida, las flores, unos fuegos artificiales que tenían para la fiesta en la noche e insistió en que debían ver el traje que le habían comprado al perro para la ocasión

- Petunia te está esperando arriba – comunicó la regordeta mujer mientras les indicaba una gran escalera – segunda puerta a la derecha y tú – llamó la atención del muchacho – supongo que puedes cambiarte en la habitación de Marge, es la que sigue.

- Por favor no me dejes solo – le susurró el chico intimidado por lo exasperante de la señora Dursley.

- No te preocupes, no muerden – dijo la chica igual de intimidada que James – excepto el perro de Marge pero no te preocupes, no creo que pueda moverse con el atuendo que le hayan puesto.

Lily tocó la puerta de la segunda puerta a la derecha y yo la voz aguda de su hermana, sonaba nerviosa e histérica.

- Soy yo, Lily – anunció la pelirroja – no te preocupes si quieres me cambio en la habitación de al lado.

De pronto salió la cabeza rubia de Petunia, tenía el cabello recogido en tubos y tenía una sonrisa tierna que Lily interpreto como amor a su familia, sabía que aunque no se hablaban mucho, aunque odiara la música, aunque pensará que era una anormal, quería a Lily en su gran día.

- Al fin llegaron, ven pasa – le indicó a Lily y luego miró a James algo asustada – puedes cambiarte en la habitación de al lado, pero no toques nada – volvió a mirar a la pelirroja y susurró - ¿Segura que no va a hacer nada?

- Nada de nada, te lo prometo – dijo James – un gusto conocerte.

No hubo más que decir Lily vio como James entraba a la habitación de al lado y ella entró junto a la cabeza de su hermana a una pequeña habitación con una pequeña cama, un tocador y dos sillas. En la pared estaba colgado un enorme vestido de novia y habían otras dos mujeres vestidas con idénticos vestidos lilas que Lily reconoció como las amigas del colegio de su hermana, quienes miraron sin mucho ánimo a la pelirroja. Lily comenzó a vestirse, mientras entre las cuatros hablaban de lo maravillosa que se veía Petunia al sacarse los tubos del cabello.

- Que hermoso vestido, Lily – comentó con un poco de envidia la amiga Petunia al ver el elegante pero sencillo vestido color borgoña con detalles dorados de la madre de Mary – Parece que brillase solo.

Lily miró el vestido y era cierto, cada cierto tiempo parecía que brillara sin necesidad de ser tocado por el sol, probablemente era un vestido mágico y ni Mary ni ella se había dado cuenta. Petunia que ya se encontraba maquillada y con un hermoso moño en la cabeza miró a su hermana asustada.

- Es solo una ilusión óptica – sonrío la pelirroja nerviosa por empezar el día con un toque mágico, justo lo que Petunia odiaba – es de la madre de una amiga, creo que trajeron la tela desde Estado Unidos – comentó la chica – ya saben como son allá, les gustan los brillos.

Petunia sonrío y volvió a lo suyo, entre las tres ayudaron a que se colocara su vestido blanco con hombreras, muy a la moda de la época. Lily no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al ver lo hermosa que se veía su hermana.

- Chicas, ¿Puedo hablar con Lily a solas, por favor? - pidió la delgada Petunia por lo que en seguida ambas chicas salieron de la habitación.

- Antes de que me des tu charla de nada de magia, Tuney – rogó la pelirroja sonriendo – quiero darte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó intrigada la novia mientras veía como su hermana sacaba una caja de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila – espero que no sea uno de tus trucos, Lily.

- No, nada de eso – sonrió Lily abriendo la caja – no importa si yo heredé las joyas de la familia, creo que las perlas de mamá se ven mejor en ti y ese hermoso vestido.

Lily colocó la perlas que había sacado de su bóveda en Gringotts en el largo cuello de su hermana y colgó los zarcillos de perlas de sus orejas. La novia se dio vuelta y abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja.

- No pedí hablar contigo para retarte por magia, pequeña – dijo Petunia mientras se abrazaban – quería pedirte, ya que papá no está, que me entregaras al altar.

- Claro, hermanita – sonrió la pelirroja.

Pero el momento de hermanas se vio interrumpido por un fuerte grito que de inmediato Lily reconoció como el de su novio, miró a Petunia y mientras le pedía que no se preocupara, corrió a ver la habitación donde se encontraba James.

Lily quería tener una cámara fotográfica para recordar el momento y mostrárselo a Remus y Mary. James se encontraba en una habitación completamente rosada, llena de almohadas bordadas y lazos. Estaba a medio vestir sobre una silla blanca saltando sin parar mientras un bulldog con esmoquin trataba de agarrarle la pierna.

- Te juro que no hice nada, Lils – gritó James al ver a la pelirroja – estaba cambiándome cuando el perro salió de debajo de la cama.

- Chuckles – gritó una regordeta joven que Lily reconoció como Marge, la hermana de Vernon – Para, Chuckles, compórtate - Marge entró en su propia habitación y sin importar que estaba con un vestido lila como el de las amigas de Petunia, agarro al bulldog con esmoquin y lo cargó como si fuera un bebé - ¡Perro malo! Los siento mucho – se disculpó Marge mirando atentamente a James y sus abdomen al descubierto – nunca se comporta así.

- Gracias – dijo James bajando de la silla con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y miró a su novia – es peor que Sirius.

Lily no pudo dejar de reír ante la imagen de un perro en esmoquin saltando sobre su novio, pero no tardó en darse cuenta en como Marge miraba a su novio.

- James, ponte esa camisa ahora – gritó interponiéndose entre la gran Marge de tan solo quince años – disculpa Marge, por todo este escándalo. Yo ayudaré a mi novio desde ahora.

Marge parecía que sacaba humo de su cabeza mientras salía de su habitación y dejaba a la pareja sola. James terminó de vestirse y asegurándose de que nadie abriera la puerta, Lily arregló los pantalones que "Chuckles" había mordido. James había insistido en que la capa quedaba perfecto con el atuendo, pero Lily la guardó en su propia mochila para asegurarse que no la utilizara.

- No puedes ponerte celosa de ella – río James mientras veía como Lily se arreglaba el cabello con magia – te acepto de cualquier otra persona menos de ella.

- No estoy celosa – dijo no tan convincente la pelirroja alisando con su varita su aleonado cabello.

- Estás tan celosa que utilizas magia en la boda de tu hermana – río James abrazándola desde la espalda y hablándole al oído – yo soy solo tuyo.

- Más te vale – río la chica por las cosquillas que le empezaba a hacer el muchacho – será mejor que salgamos, no se ve muy bien que estemos solos en la habitación.

- No si fueras mi esposa – comentó el chico sin soltarla de su abrazo – sería hermoso.

- James, solo llevamos una semana de novios.

- Pero alrededor de seis meses de citas y años si contamos desde que estoy enamorado de ti.

- James, te amo, no te lo niego – dijo la chico seria mientras veía los ojos de su novio - pero no me hables de matrimonios, casa o hijos hasta por lo menos salir de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y si llegamos casado a nuestro último año? – preguntó el chico – siempre pensé que yo me casaría primero que Sirius, además, ya somos mayores de edad, podríamos vivir juntos después de Hogwarts y no tendrías que preocuparte por nada de na…

- James – le detuvo la chica – por favor dime que estás bromeando.

- No lo estoy, no son tiempos de alegrías y yo estoy seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – aseguró James – tendría el deber de cuidarte y de…

- James – le cayó la chica nuevamente pero esta vez le dio un beso, lo que era mucho más efectivo – es la boda de mi hermana, hablemos de esto luego, ¿te parece? – James asintió – ahora mejor vamos afuera.

Ambos salieron de la habitación rosa y vieron como personas iban de un lado para otro, hablando sobre la cantidad de comida, si el ministro había llegado y la torta de cuatro pisos que se había mandado a hace. Nadie notó cuando salieron de la habitación, todos estaban pendientes de cada minúsculo detalle de la boda.

- ¿Petunia? – preguntó Lily tocando la puerta de donde hace un momento había salido al rescate de James - ¿Podemos pasar? Quisiera presentarte a James.

James palideció al darse cuenta que Lily iba a presentarlo en ese mismo instante, miró sus zapatos lustrados, se ajustó la corbata y escuchó como Petunia respondía que esperará un poco que estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos a su cabello.

- Solo, no hables demasiado y nada de magia – le aconsejó la chica igual de nerviosa – además sus amigas están con ellas, eso impedirá que haga una escena o algo.

Petunia les indicó que ya podían pasar, así que ambos en estado de nerviosismo se tomaron de la mano y entraron a la sencilla habitación donde se encontraba la arreglada novia, sus dos amigas del colegio y la regordeta Marge.

- Petunia, quería presentarte a mi novio – dijo la pelirroja sonrojada – James Potter.

- Encantado – dijo el chico sonriendo – felicidades por tu matrimonio.

- Gracias, James, encantada de conocerte – contestó Petunia algo reacia a ver a James sabiendo que era un "anormal" – me alegro que pudieras lograras venir aquí antes de irte al internado con Lily.

James miró confundido a su novia quien le dio una mirada que le explicaba que luego le explicaría. Se había olvidado de mencionarle a James que todo el mundo pensaba que ella estaba en un internado fuera de Inglaterra y que Petunia siempre lo mencionaba para que nadie cuestionara su normalidad.

- No podría irme sin venir a tu boda – sonrió encantadoramente el chico siguiendo el juego que no entendía.

- ¿Hace mucho que son novios? – preguntó entrometidamente Marge.

- Oficialmente hace una sema – contestó Lily notando la malicia en la mirada de Marge.

- Pero yo vengo persiguiendo al corazón de esta chica, por meses – agregó el chico acercando a la pelirroja a él.

- Aun queda media hora antes de que lleguen los invitados – comentó una de las amigas de Petunia - James, ¿Por qué no vas a la habitación donde esta Vernon? Así dejas a las chicas solas.

James miró incomodo a Lily recordando el traumático incidente con el perro con esmoquin, vio a Petunia con cara de pregunta, si alguien debía decidir que hacer, debía ser ella. Su cara era la misma que la de Lily, dubitativa, se miraban como teniendo una conversación.

- Yo te llevo – se ofreció Marge tomando del brazo a un aterrado James y sacándolo de la habitación.

- Se comportara, te lo aseguro, Tuney – susurró la pelirroja sin que nadie la escuchara.

- Eres muy afortunada - dijo una de las chicas a Lily – tu novio es realmente guapo.

- Este, si – tartamudeó la pelirroja – James es uno en un millón.

Marge volvió a la habitación como si hubiese ido al paraíso y vuelto, por un momento se sintió en Hogwarts con todas las miradas de las alumnas encima, envidiando su relación con James Potter.

- Y ni hablar de ti, Tuney – agregó la chica intentando sacar la atención de sobre ella – te casas joven, radiante y con un chico… – Lily intentaba sacar lo más amable que se le podía ocurrir sobre Vernon Dursley –…con mucho futuro.

Todas las chicas asintieron y agregaron comentarios sobre lo maravilloso que era esta unión entre Petunia y Vernon. Ya quedaba poco para que la ceremonia comenzara, las chicas habían bajado dejando a las dos hermanas esperando en la habitación. Petunia miró por la ventana que daba hacia el patio delantero y suspiró.

- Estoy nerviosa – reconoció la chica mirando como pasaban sus invitados – mejor dicho, ansiosa.

- Estás enamorada – comentó Lily acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola.

- Ojala estuvieran aquí – dijo Petunia mirando el cielo.

- Están aquí, Tuney, siempre estarán aquí – agregó la pelirroja – en nuestro corazón, estarían realmente felices de que estás empezando una vida de amor y felicidad.

- Imagínate como estaría mamá si conociera a tu novio – río Petunia – de seguro convertiría esto en una cita doble.

- Eso si es que la hermana de Vernon no dice algo para impedir el matrimonio – río Lily.

- Ella es así – aseguró Petunia – no te sorprendas si vez que saca a bailar a tu novio, ve futuros esposos en todas partes.

Ambas rieron fuertemente y se abrazaron.

- Creo que es hora de bajar – anunció la pelirroja abriéndole la puerta a su hermana.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, el piso de arriba estaba completamente vacío, bajaron por la escalera y salieron al patio delantero para encontrarse con el arco de enredaderas y los globos. Ahí estaban las tres madrinas vestidas de lila esperando su entrada y una pequeña niña rubia con una canasta llena de pétalos de rosa que luego tirarían detrás de la chica.

- Es tú turno, querida – dijo la señora Dursley que controlaba la salida de todos.

Lily le ofreció el brazo a su hermana y como si hubiesen sido siempre buenas amigas caminó a su lado para entregarla a su futuro esposo. Un regordete hombre, pero como Lily pudo ver en su rostro al ver a Petunia caminar, un hombre verdaderamente enamorado de su hermana.

- Sé que siempre peleamos – susurró Petunia sin dejar de sonreír – y me das algo de medio, pero…

- Olvídalo – le dijo Lily – Sé que nos queremos.

La pelirroja dejó a su hermana frente a Vernon, la abrazó y sonrío feliz de sentir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía una conexión con Petunia. Miró a las sillas de invitados, identificó a algunos conocidos, al perro de Marge que ocupaba su propio lugar, algunos vecinos que difícilmente la reconocerían y difícilmente ella podría decir sus apellidos, algunos compañeros de Petunia que había visto una vez en su vida y por último identifico a un nervioso James que le reservaba un puesto.

La ceremonia duró bastante, como la mayoría de las ceremonias muggle, pero no podían dejar de comentar que fue hermoso, Lily recordó lo que James le había hablado en la pieza de Marge y se imaginó en una pequeña boda con sus amigos, su hermana y los familiares de James. Lily tomó apretó la mano de su novio imaginándose la escena, llenando de felicidad, una época horrible para el mundo mágico, cambiando su nombre de Lily Evans a Lily Potter. De pronto salió de su imaginación y recordó que solo llevaba una semana de noviazgo.

- Yo los declaro – sentenció el ministro – Marido y mujer.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron con energía mientras Petunia y Vernon se besaban dulcemente. Los dos caminaron por el pasillo completamente enamorados mientras saltaban pétalos de rosa.

- Debo admitir que las bodas muggles no son tan aburridas como me han dicho – comentó James sacando un poco de comida del buffet que se llevaba acabo en la carpa que habían instalado los Dursley en su largo patio.

- No uses palabras mágicas, James – le regañó Lily agregando más ensalada en su plato – recuerda "normalidad".

Ambos se encaminaron a una de las mesas principales, establecida para madrinas, padrinos y familiares cercanos. James se enfocaba en parecer muggle, no llamar demasiado la atención, pero todo parecía llamarle la atención, desde los centros de mesa, las cadenas de luces que adornaban las paredes y las conversaciones de los invitados. No entendía lo que hacía un ingeniero en construcción, menos un biólogo.

- Y dime, James – dijo una de las amigas de Petunia mientras comían - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer al salir del colegio?

- Este, yo – tartamudeó el chico - tengo varias opciones en este momento – sonrío el muchacho intentando sonar encantador dando una respuesta que no decía nada, como lo hacía en clases – pero aun tengo tiempo para decidirme.

- ¿Y tú, Lily? – preguntó uno de los padrinos – Supongo que ya sabes que harás luego de salir del colegio.

- Relaciones internacionales – mintió la chica sin pensar – ya sabes, ya estoy estudiando en otro país, es imposible que piense en un futuro sin pensar en la multiculturalidad.

- Mi tío trabaja en la embajada inglesa en Alemania, quizá lo conozcas – sugirió otro de los padrinos asustando a Lily – George Binglow.

- He oído de él, claro, es el embajador – mintió nuevamente la chica - pero no lo conozco personalmente.

- Claro – comentó el chico - uno espera que todos los ingleses en otro país se conozcan.

- ¿Y es muy difícil el alemán? – preguntó curiosa otra chica.

Lily y James se miraron y entrelazaron sus dedos fuertemente bajo la mesa, querían dejar de ser el centro de atención. No sabían tener conversaciones muggles normales.

- Un poco, pero es cosa de costumbre – dijo James intentando sonar convincente – además muchos chicos hablan inglés, así que no tenemos muchos problemas, ¿verdad, Lils?

- Claro – secundó la chica quien pensó rápidamente en decir algo que cambiara el tema - ¿Y alguno de ustedes está casado?

Al parecer Vernon y Petunia eran los primeros en el circulo de amigos en casarse, pero habían tres que estaban comprometidos y algunos estaban pensando en hacerlo. Otros, simplemente aprovechaban sus recientes veinte años.

Lily se relajar al notar que ni James ni ella eran el centro de atención,

- Lily, no quiero asustarte, pero la hermana del novio me está tocando con su pierna – susurró James – tengo miedo, ¿le digo algo?

- Yo me casaría hoy mismo – dijo fuertemente Lily mirando a la gran Marge con algo de resentimiento – porque sé que James es el indicado para mi.

- Y tú la indicada para mi – sonrío el chico dándole un suave beso en los labios – no podría estar con nadie que no seas tú.

Lily sonrío al ver que Marge miraba angustiada hacía un lado, pero aun más al ver el rostro enamorado de su vida. Tenía fiebre de bodas por ver tan feliz a su hermana y aunque su corazón estaba entusiasmado, su cerebro esperaba que al salir de aquel lugar, entrara nuevamente en razón.

La velada siguió con normalidad, para sorpresa de Lily, James se comportó, incluso interactuó con otros invitados sin parecer un lunático, hasta podía decir que él parecía el que se crío entre muggles en vez de ella.

- Lily, esto sonara extraño – le dijo Petunia cuando la fiesta estaba más animada – pero necesito pedirte algo.

- Claro, dime, Tuney.

- Es que no lo pensé muy bien antes – Petunia sonaba algo nerviosa – pero va a ser el primer vals como esposos y no tengo quien me entregue, yo… - Petunia comenzó a ponerse roja - … no sé como no pensé en esto antes, yo no me imagine que no tenerlos aquí sería tan complejo.

- Petunia, en serio, no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo hubiese pensado antes – dijo Lily imaginando su propia boda – Pero creo que sería extraño que yo baile contigo.

- ¿James sabe bailar vals?

Lily abrió los ojos como platos, esperaba cualquier petición menos esa, no por qué sintiera celos de sus amigos, sino porque creía que Petunia sentía asco de cualquier personas que estuviera relacionada con la magia. La mirada de Petunia le decía todo, no quería que un familiar de Vernon la entregara, menos un amigo, necesitaba expresarle al resto que tenía una familia y por proyectar esa imagen, ella podía omitir el tema de que James era un "anormal".

- ¿Segura que quieres bailar con James? – preguntó discretamente la pelirroja – no te lo estoy negando, pero no quiero que hagas algo que te incomode, menos el día de tu boda.

- Segurisima, yo tengo amigas, no amigos y no quiero bailar con el padre de Vernon o alguno de los chicos. Ustedes dos son literalmente los Evans de este matrimonio – reconoció la chica con la respiración agitada – sé que siempre los insulto y los llamo anorma…

- Tuney, no tienes que decir nada más – sonrió Lily y en seguida se dio vuelta para ver a su novio que estaba enfocado en comer su postre - ¿Podrías entregar a Petunia en su primer vals?

James casi se atragando con una fresa al escuchar a su novia, ella sabía que hace mucho tiempo había tomado clases de baile de salón, algo típico en el mundo mágico, pero aunque era muy bueno, no era algo que le agradará demasiado. Pero tenía que caerle bien a Petunia.

- Claro – respondió el chico tragando la fresa con la que se había atorado – estaría encantado de hacerlo, Petunia.

- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Petunia mientras volvía a conversar con una de sus amigas.

- Tengo que decir que tu hermana no es tan horrible como la pintaba Remus y menos como tu la describías – dijo el chico intrigado – es más, es bastante tierna.

- Si, es por que es su gran día – comentó la chica suspirando, sabía que esa linda faceta de su hermana, era solo porque era su matrimonio y por nada más – ojala siempre fuera así.

Pronto fue el anuncio del primer vals, James demostró que las clases que la señora Potter lo había obligado a tomar a los diez años funcionaban, era un gran bailarín, logró que el baile tieso de Petunia fuera fluido y que pareciera llevado por el viento. Lily notó la mirada de todas las chicas en su novio y agradeció ser ella de la cual él se había enamorado y de pronto se preguntaba como había sido tan estúpida como para no aceptar salir con él antes. Claro que luego recordó su inmadurez, sus travesuras, su obsesión por las escobas y su amigo Sirius Black.

Nada de esas cosas importaban ahora, ellos estaba juntos y se sentía maravilloso. La chica vio como en ese instante aparecía el gran Vernon Dursley a pedirle a James un baile con Petunia. El chico se separo de la muchacha y fue directo a la pelirroja, la miraba con cariño. Ya no importaba el resto, no importaba cuanto mirarán a James y su atractivo físico, para ella él era más que eso, tenían su propia conversación bailada sin si quiera notar a los de su alrededor.

- Me encantó que dijeras que soy el indicado – comentó el chico mientras giraban con gracia en la pista – aunque haya sido solo una jugada para que esa chica me sacara sus pies encima – James hizo una mueca – realmente hediondo.

- De verdad creo que lo eres, tontuelo – sonrió la chica dejándose llevar por James – no fue un truco, aunque ayudo – río la chica – solo es abrumado sentir esto a los diecisiete.

- Lily, los magos se enamoran mucho antes que los muggles – James sonrió recordando la charla que hace mucho tiempo había tenido con su padre – por eso siempre se casan a los dos o tres años de salir de Hogwarts, por eso los Pettigrews aceptaron a Sirius, ellos mismos se casaron al momento de salir de Hogwarts y por lo mismo los magos no se separan como los muggles, es para siempre, por lo menos casi siempre – Lily miró incrédula a su novio quien la hacía una maniobra para que Lily bajara sostenida por sus brazos - El amor y la magia están entrelazados para existir, la magia hace que el amor perdure, mientras que el amor hace más poderosa a la magia.

Ahora todo era un poco más claro para la chica, aquel tema de la relación entre el amor y la magia jamás se la habían mencionado, pero tenía sentido, no conocía brujos divorciados, también conocía mucha gente que se casaba apenas salía de Hogwarts y hasta los discursos de Dumbledore ahora tenían mayor sentido. La magia más poderosa era el amor.

Pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que parecía un proyectil que había caído directamente en su cabeza, James se separo de la chica y empezó a sacar la varita algo asustado, pero Lily lo detuvo al darse cuenta que aquel proyectil no era más que el ramo de novia. Iba a recogerlo del suelo cuando casi una decena de chicas en elegantes vestidos veraniegos se abalanzaron contra ella.

- ¡Merlin! – saltó la chica alejándose del ramo – estás chicas están locas.

Lily y James claramente habían estado tan sumidos en su conversación que no notaron que era el momento de tirar el ramo y que Petunia, a pesar de ser tan flacucha, lo había lanzado varios metros más allá de donde estaban, haciendo que las flores cayeran justo en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

- ¡Es mio! – se escuchó entre el tumulto de desesperadas chicas - ¡Lo tengo, es mio!

James y Lily se asombraron al ver a Marge Dursley salir con un bretel del vestido roto pero con una sonrisa implacable por haber conseguido arrebatar de todas las otras chicas el preciado ramo de la novia. Marge inmediatamente clavo su mirada en James, coqueteándole con la mirada.

- Te apuesto que si bailas con ella, se desmaya – río la pelirroja observando la cómica escena.

- Me daría miedo bailar con ella, me mira extraño y ni hablar de su habitación – dijo algo tembloroso James – jamás había visto tanto rosado en su vida, ni tantos peluches mirándome al mismo tiempo.

- Y su perro – agregó Lily, mirando como el bulldog con esmoquin trataba de robar una pata de pavo de una mesa – agradezcamos que le pusieron un esmoquin y no un tutú.

Inesperadamente vieron como Marge se acercaba a ellos, sin imaginarse que se burlaban de ella, James apretó la mano de Lily nervioso, mientras que ella no dejaba de imaginarse lo que haría. Ahora no sentía celos, era imposible sentir celos de alguien como Marge.

- No me dejes bailar con ella, Lils, por favor – rogó el chico a su novia en voz baja.

- Recuerda que tienes que caer bien a toda la familia – río Lily viendo como Marge caminabaa arreglando su bretel – además quizá solo venga a conversar con nosotros.

Pero obviamente Marge no venía a hablar con ellas, descaradamente le preguntó a Lily si no le molestaba que bailará con James, se notaba que era una chica que siempre tenía lo que quería y aunque le daba un poco de pena su novio, las ganas de verlo bailar con esa chica y reírse hicieron que aceptara.

- Claro, James es un gran bailarín – comentó la pelirroja – baila con él todo lo que tú quieras.

- Este, yo – tartamudeó James – la verdad es que estoy algo cansado.

- No seas anciano, Potter – río la pelirroja empujándolo a la pista de baile – baila.

Ver a James bailar con Marge era sumamente chistoso, primero porque no se sabía si eso era bailar o un juego de quién pisotea más a James Potter, segundo porque Marge, cada cierto tiempo, intenta que James posara su mano un poco más debajo de la cintura y tercero porque el rostro de James era para morirse de la risa. Lily se aseguro de que uno de los fotógrafos de la boda sacara fotos del momento, aunque muggles, eran fotos que hablaban por si mismas. Probablemente su novio se vengaría, pero podía apostar que valdría la pena.

James logró zafarse de Marge a la tercera canción, disculpándose porque necesitaba tomar algo del ponche de melocotón. James literalmente corrió hacía Lily que la esperaba sonriente en una orilla.

- Me las pagaras pelirroja – amenazó James apuntando a sus propios zapatos – Mira como esa mujer dejó mis pobre pies.

- No seas niña – río la pelirroja – tómalo como mi venganza por todas las citas que arruinaste en mi vida.

- Pero Lily, me dio su número de telfefono.

- Teléfono, James, teléfono.

- Eso – aceptó el chico – e intentó besarme.

Lily comenzó a reírse muy fuerte y le dijo que se calmara, que ahora solo tendría que bailar con ella y que ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por llamar a Marge. Pronto, luego de bailar, conversar sobre temas que no entendían nada y comer, llegó la noche. Lily y James no tenían problemas con la hora, ninguno había tomado nada y aunque casados podrían aparecerse cerca de la casa de los Potter donde habían dejado los baúles y todo lo que necesitaban para al día siguiente tomar el expreso de Hogwarts. Ya muchos invitados se habían marchado y solo quedaban los familiares y amigos más cercanos.

- Ha sido una boda maravillosa – felicitó educadamente James a Petunia y Vernon.

- Espero que sean muy felices – agregó la pelirroja – y que me den muchos sobrinos.

- Lils – gritó Petunia, aunque más que reto, sonaba a risa – esas no son cosas que se dicen.

- ¿No se quedaran? – saltó una de las tías de Vernon.

- No – contestó rápidamente Lily – Mañana mismo debemos viajar a Alemania, por lo que debemos si o si volver para estar en el aeropuerto en la mañana, no podemos perder los pasajes.

- ¿Y cómo se irán? – preguntó Marge mirando a James – Ya no queda locomoción.

Lily y James se quedaron mirando, ellos se aparecerían, aunque el viaje era largo, tenían suficiente energía para viajar, pero no habían pensado en una excusa, por qué aparentar ser muggle debía ser tan difícil.

- Mi padres nos pasarán a buscar a esta ciudad – dijo James luego de un gran silencio – Estaban de viaje y ahora viajan de vuelta y nos pasarán a buscar. Viajaremos toda la noche y dormiremos en el viaje de vuelta.

- Si, en coche – agregó aliviada la pelirroja.

Por estúpida que había sido la respuesta, nadie dudo de su veracidad, no preguntaron como los señores Potter encontrarían la casa, ni nada por el estilo. Los Dursley eran tan normales, que no encontraban anormalidad en el resto. Lily y James decidieron que era hora de irse, se despidieron de todos los presentes, James intento evitar el casi beso que le daba Marge, mientras Lily hablaba con Petunia.

- Gracias por venir, Lils – dijo Petunia.

- Fue un placer compartir este día contigo, Tuney – dijo sinceramente la pelirroja – Papá y mamá estarían felices por ti, de verte con tu vestido blanco, de verme al fin con un novio.

- Un novio bastante guapo y que si no cuidas, Marge te lo quitará – río Petunia apuntando a su ahora legal cuñada – Esa mujer está loca.

Ambas rieron abiertamente mientras se sentaban en un columpio de jardín lejos del resto de los invitados. Hubo un silencio incomodo, Lily quería hablar de algo con su hermana, no quería hacerlo el día de su boda, pero claramente no se verían en mucho más tiempo. Petunia tenía claro que la muerte de sus padres no fue un accidente sino que un atentado y tenía que hablar con ella de su propia seguridad. Lo tenía que hacer, lo había pensado desde que escuchó la decisión de los Macdonald.

- Te quiero, pequeña – dijo Petunia con una sonrisa – creo que omitiendo tu anormalidad puedes llegar a ser alguien decente.

- Tuney – comenzó la chica temiendo de sus propias palabras – Yo sé que en aquí aun no soy mayor de edad y que tu eres la responsable legar de mi – Petunia la miró intrigada, no entendía bien a que apuntaba la conversación – pero en mi mundo ya soy mayor de edad, no necesito tu representación legar, ni permiso para tomar decisiones que afecten a mi futuro.

- ¿Acaso quieres casarte con tu novio? – intentó adivinar Petunia – no sería la más feliz de que lo hicieras tan joven, pero no puedes pensar que seré yo la que te lo impida.

- No es eso – le corrigió la pelirroja – te comento esto porque tú sabes que mi mundo está en guerra, que ya no es muy seguro y que muchas de las cosas que pasan aquí – Petunia sabía a lo que se refería lo habían hablado o mejor dicho gritado en una de las grandes peleas que tuvieron luego de la muerte de sus padres – Yo te amo, Tuney, hoy ha sido un día que jamás olvidaré, porque compartí momentos maravillosos con mi querida hermana, pero por tú seguridad quiero pedirte que nos comuniquemos lo menos posible.

- ¿Lily, estás bien? – preguntó asustada Petunia - ¿Te harán algo?

- Yo te lo comenté una vez, hay magos tenebrosos que no creen que los hijos de muggles – Lily miró a su hermana quería que lo entendiera – gente normal merezcan tener magia, que estamos arruinando la sangre mágica. Yo soy hija de muggles.

- No les digas así a nuestros padres, Lils.

- Ellos eran maravillosos, Tuney, lo sé, pero así como a ti no te gusta la gente con magia, hay magos que odian a los sin magia – dijo rotundamente Tuney – son gente peligrosa.

- ¿Lily, estarás bien? – Petunia estaba realmente preocupada.

- Yo si, sé defenderme, no te preocupes por mi – concluyó la pelirroja – pero no te voy a negar que soy hija de gente sin magia, que se opone a la magia oscura, que va a luchar siempre. – Lily pensó en Narcissa en el callejo Diagon, en Lucius en la fiesta de Navidad, en Snape con sus insultos y todos los Slytherins que no temían en amenazarla – ellos de verdad me odian y si en algún momento me tienen en la mira, no durarán en buscar a la gente que amo, como tú – Lily soltó una lagrima mientras veía la palma de su mano y sentía un abrazo de su hermana – por eso te pido que, aunque para mi siempre vas a ser mi hermana a la que adoro, a la que entregué en altar, a la que quiero ver feliz, te pido que estemos alejadas.

- No puedes decirme esto el día de mi boda, Lily – sollozó Petunia – no el día en que por fin sentí que volvíamos a ser las hermanas, las amigas, esas niñas que disfrutaban juntas. Hasta encontraba que James Potter era alguien maravilloso para ti.

- Y lo es – se defendió la chica.

- ¿Él también debe separarse de su familia? – preguntó Tuney intentando comprender a su hermana.

- No, es viene de un linaje de sangre mágica – respondió Lily rogando porque Petunia entendiera lo que ella decía – pero él no odia a la gente sin magia, nadie en su familia lo hace.

- De verdad pensé que hoy las cosas habían cambiado, Lily.

- Aun podemos ser unidas, pero no quiero que por ser tan unidas te lastimen – lloró Lily – no eres la única, los padres de Mary tienen que irse del país, hay gente cambiándose el nombre, yo solo te pido que por lo menos en este año no nos escribamos más que lo esencial, que omitamos información de donde estamos, te prometo que solo será por un tiempo.

- Tu estúpida magia me está quitando a la última persona que quedaba en mi familia, Lils, cómo quieres que no odie a esos anormales – comentó con los ojos llorosos Tuney – cómo quieres que no odie que seas uno de ellos.

Petunia le pidió a Lily que se fuera con James lo más pronto posible, que no se preocupara que no recibiría noticias de ellas. Entre lágrimas la pelirroja le dijo por última vez a su hermana que la amaba, que se cuidara y que todo lo hacía solo por su bien. La pareja desapareció tras unos arbustos, frente a los ojos de Petunia quien luego de secarse las lagrimas y asegurarse de verse tan hermosas como antes fue donde su esposo a compartir con su nueva familia, que ahora consideraba, su única familia.

**oOo**

Me emocioné con este capitulo agregué mucha información que quería que supieran  
lo que pienso del amor en el mundo mágico, de la relación de las hermanas Evans  
de que conocieran a la solterona Marge  
Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como disfruté escribirlo  
comenten, sueñen y amen mágicamente

**Simona Polle**


	61. Tradiciones son tradiciones

**Capítulo 60: Tradiciones son tradiciones**

- Muchas gracias – decía intentando sonar animada Lily a la señor Potter en la mañana antes de ir al expreso de Hogwarts – está delicioso.

Lily estaba desayunando junto a Sirius, James y Mary en la casa de los Potter. Los padres de Mary se habían ido el día anterior, por lo que Mary se había ido a despedir de ellos para luego sellar mágicamente su casa e irse donde los Potter para irse todos juntos a Hogwarts. Las dos chicas estaban es un estado de depresión profundo, no parecía que estaban apunto de partir a su último año en Hogwarts, ambas solo pensaban que era su último año y sus padres no estarían despidiéndose de ellos en la estación.

- Es hora chicas – anunció Sirius vestido como un muggle cualquiera – tenemos que irnos.

Los cuatro ya sabían aparecerse, pero era de día y si aparecían en un lugar muy concurrido podían ir en contra del estatuto del secreto de los magos, por lo que tomaron el camino largo, irían por la red flu hasta el callejón Diagon y luego irían al andén.

El callejón Diagon estaba un poco más animado que la vez que Lily había ido con Mary y James, habían muchos más niños, la mayoría vestidos con viejas tenidas muggles. Sirius pasó a comprar los tinteros que se le había olvidado comprar cuando fue con Peter, Theo y Remus y luego se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

- Aun no entiendo cómo es que ningún muggle se da cuenta de nosotros – comentó Mary algo más animada que en la mañana – no es normal ver a un niño con un delantal floreado.

- Muggles – dijeron los otros tres chicos riendo.

La sensación de partir a su último año había disminuido las penas de ambas chicas, aunque no dejaban de pensar en Petunia o los señores Macdonald, ahora sus mentes también abordaban temas como su último primer día de clases, los EXTASIS, el quidditch y claro las exquisitas comidas de los elfos domésticos.

Uno a uno pasaron por la muralla que dividía el anden nueve y el anden diez. Dejando ver una mágica estación con un tren negro brillante decorado con rojo y dorado. El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba estacionado esperando que los alumnos se subieran a sus vagones. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, como cada año, pero esta vez no solo de padres y alumnos, sino que podían ver aurores cada cinco metros y encargados del ministerio paseándose de un lado a otro.

- ¡Remus! – gritó Lily al ver a su amigo asercarse a ellos.

Pronto aparecieron Peter y Theo, además de sus padres, la señora Pettigrew tenía el rostro redondo y era algo robusta, pero no se podía negar que a pesar de la edad tenía una belleza inconfundible y un pelo rubio que brillaba ante el sol. Por otra parte, estaba el señor Pettigrew, vendado hasta la cabeza. Al verlo Sirius se puso tan nervioso que corrió hacía el para ofrecerle su mano.

Luego de que los Pettigrew saludaran a todos, ellos y los Potter les dieron el discurso del último año. Les hablaron de responsabilidades por ser mayores de edad, sobre sus exámenes, sus intolerables travesuras y el tremendo cuidado que debían tener este año. Theo nuevamente recibió su tan odiado consejo de siempre: "Hazle caso a tu hermano" y el señor Pettigrew se encargo de separar del grupo y tener una conversación con Sirius antes de partir.

- Sirius, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar y a pesar de que este no es el lugar idóneo – comentó el señor Pettigrew – yo quería decirte que cuides de Theo. No soy la persona más feliz del mundo por tener a mi hija comprometida a los dieciséis años, pero tengo que admitir que se te nota que amas a mi hija.

- Más que nada en este mundo, señor – contestó Sirius tenso del miedo - yo la cuidaré con mi vida.

- Y si llegas a hacerle algo te aseguro que las pociones que me cayeron a mi, pueden caer sobre ti – dijo severamente el señor Pettigrew para luego reir.

Sirius suspiró entre alivio y desesperación y volvió junto al lisiado señor Pettigrew al grupo de gente. Justo cuando se despedían de todos para subir a sus baúles Sirius enfocó su mirada en dos personajes que acababan de cruzar por la muralla que dividía al mundo muggle de la estación. Vio a una alta mujer de cabello negro, vistiendo a pesar del calor un vestido grueso de terciopelo negro, nadie podía negar la superioridad que esta irradiaba incluso cuando se veía que estaba sufriendo de una grave enfermedad, a su lado un joven delgado, de pelo negro tomado en una coleta, era imposible no notar el parecido con Sirius, era el último Black en Hogwarts.

- ¿Dónde está Theo? – preguntó Sirius sin dejar de mirar a su madre y a su hermano.

- Fue con Griselda a buscar a otra de sus compañeras – dijo relajadamente Peter – dijo que luego nos vería en nuestro compartimiento.

Sirius intento divisar a su prometida entre la multitud, no podía encontrarla por ninguna parte, no veía sus cabellos dorados, ni escuchaba su fuerte voz, ella era alta, no podía no verla. De pronto logró verla, estaba apoyada con su baúl y Griselda hablando como las grandes amigas que eran, desgraciadamente también vio como su hermano y su madre se dirigían hacía ellas.

El chico corrió, dando vuelta jaulas de animales y generando un despelote en la estación, sus amigos no entendían que le pasaba a Sirius hasta que James notó hacía donde iba su amigo.

- Theo – dijo casi sin aliento Sirius al llegar donde las chicas – vamos al tren, ahora.

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó la chica mientras tomaba el mango con el que arrastraba su baúl - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Con que esta es la sabandija usurpadora – dijo con voz tan alta como para que todos a su alrededor la escucharan – Regulus tenía razón, hermosa pero una cualquiera.

- No vuelvas a insultarla, madre – gritó Sirius colocándose frente a su prometida – Theo ve con los chicos ahora.

- Lo único bueno en ti, era tu corazón frío y la poca piedad que tenías con tus enamoradas, Sirius – río su madre – ahora no eres más que un blando.

- Prefiero eso a ser un obsesionado con las artes oscuras – sentenció Sirius – además todos sabemos que estás enferma, que morirás.

En ese instante ya había mucha gente alrededor escuchando la pelea de los Black, James había llegado para llevarse a Theo y Griselda con sus padres y dejar que Sirius resolviera sus problemas con su familia, sabía que no debía interferir, Sirius no lo querría, además habían aurores a su alrededor.

- Te lo ruego, Sirius – pidió Regulus mirando a su madre – ándate al tren y deja a madre en paz, ella no va a soportar otro de tus berrinches.

- Con gusto – dijo Sirius – pero que ni se les ocurra decir nada más sobre Theodora Pettigrew, la amo y me casaré con ella quiéranlo o no.

A penas dijo eso Sirius se dio media vuelta, no quería pelear con ellos, solo se había acercado a ellos, porque su madre en su obsesión por la sangre, el honor y ser estúpida se sentía con todo el poder y casi el deber de ir a insultar a Theo en plena estación. A ella no le importaban los aurores, para ella atacar a un enemigo era un derecho y su apellido lo dejaba.

- Ya verás como mueres como esa niña muere – gritó su madre a sus espaldas sorprendiéndose de que Sirius no continuaba la pelea – eres una deshonra, Sirius, no llegarás a ningún lado, ya verás como vuelves arrastrándote a casa a pedirnos perdón y protección.

Sirius sentía calor, estaba sumamente enojado, su propia madre lo provocaba para seguir peleando, se dio media vuelta y vio como Regulus le pedía a la mujer que se calmara.

- Prefiero morir, antes de ser alguien como ustedes – fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a encaminarse al tren para despedirse de los Potter a quienes consideraba más padres que a los de su propia sangre.

- Everte Statum – gritó Walburga Black con malicia.

Sirius sintió que una luz blanca iluminaba todo lo que estuviera detrás de él hasta que el golpe llegó a él, cayó de frente, quedó inconsciente. De inmediato los aurores llegaron donde Walburga y Regulus para detenerlos y otros magos que estaban en el lugar en estado de shock se acercaron al inconsciente Sirius que yacía en el piso.

La gente estaba conmocionada por lo que estaba pasando, habían familias muggles aterrorizados por lo que acababan de ver. Los Potter, Pettigrew y Merodeadores se acercaron a Sirius.

- Esta bien, solo está desmayado – indicó la señora Pettigrew que era una medimaga retirada – no necesitara más que descansar en el viaje.

- Este Sirius, no llega al castillo y ya esta causando un desastre – comentó el señor Potter haciendo reír a los Merodeadores – lo bueno es que está bien, ahora si no quieren perderse su último año, suban ya al expreso.

- Ennervate – dijo con la varita la señora Pettigrew haciendo que Sirius recobrara la consciencia – cuidado chico no te levantes aun.

Vieron como Regulus subía al tren y la señora Black era escoltada por dos aurores a través de la muralla mágica. Sirius, ayudado por los merodeadores subió al tren sin no antes oír las despedidas de los Potter y los Pettigrew.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Theo en el último vagón al ver que sus amigos llegaban con su prometido - ¿Qué pasó?

Los chicos le contaron lo que pasó luego de que habían obligado a Griselda, Theo, Lily y Mary subir al tren y no volver a bajar. Theo solo atinó a abrazar a su prometido y bañarlo de suaves besos por todo el cuerpo.

- Y en presencia de todos esos aurores – comentó Lily preocupada – ya no hay respeto por nada.

- Lo importante es que estamos todos bien – dijo Sirius ya menos mareado – y que mi madre probablemente sufra de un infarto, tenemos que celebrar.

- No es chistoso, Black – regañó Mary.

- Remus, James, tenemos que hacer las rondas – avisó la pelirroja revisando su agenda – según esto nos toca por separado y en un tiempo más debo ir al vagón de Slughorn.

- Vamos, Lily, ¿de verdad vas a perderte la diversión del vagón Merodeador? – preguntó James tomando su agenda y viendo todos los horarios que la chica tenía planeado.

- No me lo perderé – sonrió la pelirroja – NOS lo perderemos, James. Eres premio anual, tienes responsabilidades, además como prefecta, no puedo permitir que se realicen fiestas aquí.

- Genial, mi madre me ataca y Evans me prohíbe la tradición del vagón merodeador – alegó Sirius – este es el peor día de mi vida.

Remus hizo su ronda con James, Griselda al ver que ya no habría diversión se fue a otro vagón, Theo se encargo de cuidar al aun medio aturdido Sirius, Peter y Mary se habían colocado a jugar naipes explosivos y Lily había ido al vagón de Slughorn.

- Lily, querida, que bueno que pases, sé que estás muy ocupada con tus responsabilidades como premio anual – saludó el profesor mientras le ofrecía un puesto al lado de un niño de primero, que luego descubriría que era pariente del escritor del libro de pociones avanzadas. – A todo esto querida, me acabo de enterar de lo que ocurrió en la estación, ¿Esta bien el señor Black?

- Si, solo esta aturdido, pero esta descansando en uno de los compartimientos – dijo la chica tomando un poco de te que aparecía en frente de ella.

- ¿Y James Potter? – insistió el profesor – supe por ahí que al fin están saliendo.

Lily no pudo evitar atragantarse con el té que acababa de sorber, tosió un poco y luego de recuperarse notó que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como sus mejillas. Todos los alumnos presentes rieron, por lo que Lily se dio cuenta que su relación oficial con el capitán de quidditch era todo menos privada.

- Es James Potter, Lily – pensó la chica – qué más esperabas.

- Tomaré eso como una aprobación – río Slughorn – debo admitir que hacen una maravillosa pareja ustedes dos, distintos, pero tal para cual.

Y como si lo hubiesen invocado James apareció tras deslizar la puerta del compartimiento con su uniforme ya puesto, su medalla de premio anual, una gran sonrisa e incluso la pelirroja notó que tenía abrochado el primer botón de su camisa. Si Lily antes tenía las mejillas como su pelo, ahora las tenía tan rojas como huevos de Ashwinder puestos al fuego.

- Justo hablábamos de ti, James – sonrió Slughorn – al parecer estar con la señorita Evans lo ha cambiado.

La conversación siguió como en cualquier reunión del club Slug, pero Lily no pudo dejar de sentirse observada por todos.

- James, dime que diablos estás haciendo vestido así – le dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuche.

- Dijiste que debía tomar en serio mis responsabilidades y ya que no puedo tener mi tradición con los chicos, solo me queda ser lo que tú quieras que sea – explicó el chico mientras pulía con la servilleta su medalla de Premio Anual – Responsable, ordenado, agendado, congelado.

- Eres el peor – dijo Lily – solo quieres que te deje tener tus fiestas.

- Y vengarme por lo del baile con la hermana de tu cuñado – agregó James sonriendo – pero quien recuerda esas cosas.

- ¿Y si no accedo? – preguntó la chica - ¿Y si me gusta que te veas tan… – Lily pensó en la palabra justa para usar en ese momento - … cerebrito?

- Astuta, Evans, muy astuta – dijo el chico pensativamente – pero recuerda que soy muy insistente, puedo ser aun más cerebrito. Y cariñoso. Y meloso. Y con más demostraciones de amor en público. Y…

- Ya entendí – le paró la pelirroja imaginándose a James siendo el hombre meloso que no era, definitivamente no era algo que quería vivir – tú ganas, pero que conste que solo accedo porque bailaste con Marge.

- Uff – suspiró el chico desabrochándose la camisa – pensé que no lograría convencerte – James se levanto y se sacó la medalla, para luego gritar en plena reunión del club de Slug – Fiesta en el último vagón, no se admiten aburridos, Quejicus o Slytherins.

Dicho esto James salió del compartimiento seguidos de los pocos miembros que habían llegado a la reunión tan temprano.

- ¿Qué yo lo había cambiado? – le preguntó Lily riendo al profesor – James Potter no tiene arreglo.

**oOo**

Les subí en menos de veinticuatro horas  
y les digo que solo lo hago por que estoy evitando el trabajo  
espero disfruten de la lectura y háganme saber lo que piensan  
gracias por leerme

**Simona Polle**


	62. Una última bienvenida

**Capítulo 61: Una última bienvenida**

- Y tú los dejas hacer esta fiesta todos los años porque… - intentó decir Lily esperando a que su amigo Remus contestara.

- Vamos Lily es inofensivo, no hay tragos, tienen un hechizo que evita que el ruido se expanda y honestamente, aun no encuentro nada ilegal en todo esto – dijo Remus mientras ambos realizaban una caminata por los pasillos del tren – Además si se los prohibimos, solo encontrarán más interesante el hacerlo.

- No sé como es que has logrado sobrevivir a eso lunáticos – comentó Lily.

- Lo dice la novia de James Potter – río el chico para luego ver su reloj – es hora de avisar que deben ponerse los uniformes.

Mientras golpeaban compartimientos se encontraron con otros prefectos que también avisaban que ya casi llegaban al castillo, como cada año habían muchos sapos sueltos y pastelillos pegados en la vieja alfombra del tren.

- Ahora a ver el desastre – anunció Remus abriendo con magia el compartimiento del fondo - ¡Por Merlín!

- Chicos no quiero quitarles puntos antes de siquiera llegar al castillo – gritó Lily Evans mientras hacía que los treinta alumnos y alumnas que estaban dentro del compartimiento doble donde por lo general cabían cómodamente quince – Ya vamos a llegar, a ponerse uniforme si no quieren que sus jefes de casa se enteren de esto.

En el comportamiento estaban sentados y fingiendo inocencia, Theo, Sirius, James, Mary y Peter. Los cinco miraban a la pelirroja y al licántropo revisar el compartimiento, ninguno de los dos entendía como aquella sustancia pegajosa y morada había terminado en el techa, ni menos porque había humo como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión dentro. Lily miró a Mary quien aguantaba la risa, luego pasó rápidamente la vista sobre Sirius, Theo y Peter, y luego se posó en los ojos de su novio que intentó esquivarla.

- ¡JAMES POTTER! – gritó la chica – tienes cinco minutos para limpiar todo esto y estar con el uniforme puesto. Y más te vale que no falte nada de mi equipaje.

Dicho esto la chica cerró el compartimiento, miró su reloj y luego a su amigo y compañero Remus Lupin.

- Lily, sé que estás enojada, pero calma, ellos tienen buenas intenciones – intentó calmarla Remus – toma un chocolate.

- Me las va a pagar – dijo Lily mordiendo con furia el chocolate que le había entregado su amigo - ¡Parecía que habían quemado el tren! Y te lo juro Remus, confié en él cuando me pidió hacer su "tradición", de verdad pensé que me respetaría un poco. Y pensar que hace dos días hablábamos de matrimonio y hasta me lo imaginé.

Remus miró incrédulo a la pelirroja, sin creer lo que había oído.

- ¿James se te propuso? – preguntó Remus.

- Lo hablamos – comentó la chica – dijo que siempre había creído que él se casaría antes que Sirius.

- Hasta yo pensaba que me iba a casar antes de Sirius – río Remus.

- No sé, siento que esto de enamorarse es demasiado intenso y rápido- comentó la chica.

- Vamos Lily, si te demoraste más de un año en aceptar ser su novia – comentó Remus mirándola de frente.

- Me gustaba ir lento, ahora siento que me casé y que en nueve meses más tendré un hijo – dijo ya más en broma que seria la pelirroja – te lo juro no estaba preparada.

- Nadie lo está, pequeña – comentó el chico – sino mírame a mi.

Lily miró su amigo y lo abrazo para luego ver la hora, ya habían pasado cinco minutos y no iba a darles ni un segundo más. La pelirroja abrió sin avisar el compartimiento encontrándose con cinco chicos intentando entrar en sus uniformes.

- Lily, cierra – gritó Merry mientras abrochaba lo más rápido que podía su blusa.

En un momento los cinco estaban completamente vestidos en un compartimiento doble más limpio que como lo habían encontrado en la estación.

- Lo dejaré pasar – anunció Lily – pero no crean que eso significa que me estoy poniendo blando – miro a los cinco y luego se posó en Mary y James – Y ustedes dos…

Ambos se salvaron del griterío que les iba a dar Lily, ya que justo en ese instante el tren empezó a detenerse y la pelirroja recordó que debía guiar a los de primero con Hagrid.

- Tu novia está loca – comentó Theo luego de que los prefectos fueran a cumplir su deber – y me debes dos galeones, te aposté a Lily solo gritaría y no te golpearía.

- Es la primera vez que no me alegro de que no me golpee – alegó James sacando dos monedas y entregándoselas a Theo – creo que no era un buen día para una pequeña broma.

Los chicos salieron del tren, como siempre dejaron los baúles arriba, pero este año hubo un cambio, en la entrada dos aurores se encargaban de revisar a cada alumno, tal y como la carta de Hogwarts les había previsto. Pronto llegaron unos cansados Lily y Remus que alegaban sobre un niño muy delgado y con ojeras que insistía en que quería jugar con el calamar del lago.

Se distribuyeron en dos carruajes para llegar al castillo y James aprovechó el viaje para disculparse con la pelirroja.

- Lily, te prometo que no pensé que te enojarías tanto – dijo James dándose cuenta inmediatamente que si quería que Lily lo perdonara tenía que echarse la culpa completamente – y fue mi culpa, soy el peor de los peores, si quieres me lanzo al lago y me baño con el calamar para demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy.

- No seas tonto – le regañó la pelirroja – solo me irritó en el momento, lo único que pido es que no hagas demasiados desastres.

- ¿Demasiados? – repitió el chico pensando – eso quiere decir que … ¿puedo hacer algunos desastres?

- Si hay algo que aprendí con ustedes, James, es que los desastres vienen a ustedes – río la pelirroja – además debo admitir que algunas veces es entretenido.

Los chicos miraron el castillo asombrados, no importa si es tu primer año o el último es imposible no maravillarse con la grandeza del castillo de Hogwarts. El día de la Bienvenida siempre era grandioso, las luces eran más brillantes, los fantasmas se divertían, la comida era más variada. Quizá el viaje comenzó con un ataque con Sirius, pero no era la primera vez ocurría, una vez una chica lo petrifico ya que la había engañado. Quizá el viaje no fue el más entretenido, pero Theo insistía en que por lo menos había ganado dos monedas y quizá este año no habían asustado a los de primero, pero podían sentir que este año iba a ser un gran año.

Todos los merodeadores aplaudían con ánimo a cada Gryffindor que aparecía. Este año habían sido dos niños más que el año pasado y Lily pudo reconocer al niño ojeroso que quería jugar con el calamar gigante.

- Mira, ella debe ser la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras – le comentó Lily al resto, mostrando una mujer de actitud altanera que estaba sentada junto a Madam Hoch – se ve algo estricta.

- Ya la soltaremos – comentó Sirius recibiendo un golpe de su prometida – era una broma, amor.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y fue inevitable mirarlo, tenía su túnica azul claro con bordados plateados, una larga barba atada con hilo plateado y sus infaltables lentes de medialuna. Esperó a que hubiera completo silencio, cosa que no demoró casi nada y habló.

- Si, yo también estoy famélico del hambre – sonrió el honorable mago – Buen provecho.

Y así, sin ninguna palabra más las mesas del Gran comedor se llenaron de recipientes con ensaladas, fuetes con los mejores manjares y carnes de todo tipo.

- Como adoro a ese viejo – dijo Mary sacando el cordero que había estado esperando todo el dio – como adoro a los elfos domésticos.

- No se como es que estás tan flaca si comes como un cerdo, Mary – río Lily tomando algo de la salsa de champiñones – y una aquí que hinchada por comer frijoles.

Todos estaban riendo y conversando con los nuevos alumnos sobre las cosas que debían saber del castillo, disfrutando de la amena charla. De repente los fantasmas del castillo salieron de todas partes para sorprender a los de primer año, algunos gritaros y otros parecían estar esperándolos.

- Mi casa tiene dos fantasmas – comentó un niño de tercero a sus amigos, no parecía muy animado – y es horrible, uno está obsesionado con que él fue el verdadero inventor de los polvos Flu y el otro se quedó en este mundo solo para no dejarnos dormir. Mamá siempre dice que pronto nos iremos de esa casa.

- Debe ser horrible tener fantasmas en una casa – comentó Lily a James – debe ser una casa de gran linaje si tiene dos fantasmas.

- Si, lo es – comentó James mirando al chico – es un Prewett, se le nota en la cara, quedan ya muy pocos, pero son una familia de magos muy antigua y si no me equivoco es hijo de Gideon, recuerdo que cuando mis padres viajaban me dejaban en casa de ellos. Gideon y Fabian son los mejores cuidadores que tuve en mi infancia, pero su hermana Molly, ella hacía los mejores postres. Lastima que ahora está casada y creo que hasta ya nació su primer hijo, no ha venido a vernos en mucho tiempo, adoraba sus visitas y sus tortas.

- Ahora veo porque saliste como saliste – cuestionó la pelirroja tomando uno de los postres que aparecía frente a ella – te consentían demasiado.

- Solo porque fui hijo único – alegó James – por eso nosotros tendremos mínimo seis hijos.

Lily se atraganto de solo imaginarse con seis niños iguales a James corriendo a su alrededor y como reflejo le dio un codazo tan fuerte que James comprendió que si seguía hablando de hijos, Lily lo golpearía en la entrepierna y lo dejaría sin día del padre. Todos rieron ante la cómica escena de la pareja y se enfocaron en Dumbledore que luego de limpiar sus labios con una servilleta bordada se levantó para hablar con todos los asistentes.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo años en Hogwarts, espero hayan disfrutado del viaje, la cena y los rencuentros – comenzó el profesor mirando a todos sus alumnos – este año contamos con dos nuevos profesores, Séptima Vector, que tomará el cargo del profesor Trikett en la clase de Aritmancia – se escucharon los aplausos mientras la mujer que antes habían pensado que tomaba otra clase sonreía.

- ¿Y defensa? – preguntó Peter – no veo a un nuevo profesor.

- Probablemente llegará después, como los últimos dos – comentó Remus – a Dumbledore ya le está costando encontrar nuevos profesores.

- Y para la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo Dumbledore notando la cara de interés de todo el alumnado - tendremos a mi amigo Libatius Boothby, que se encuentra viajando a Hogwarts en este instante luego de su último viaje.

Hubo sensación de interrogante y emoción entre los alumnos. Era normal que uno o dos profesores no llegaran el día de bienvenida, pero ya era común querer conocer a los nuevos profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que sin importar que tan buenos, malos, feos o gruñones sean, siempre duraban tan solo un año.

- Yo he oído hablar de él – recordó Peter – el siempre sale en el Profeta, ayer mismo salió en la portada porque volvió de una expedición al Cairo para romper maldiciones, encontrarse con momias y atrapar esfinges.

- Si – secundó James emocionado – fue a destruir maldiciones, el año pasado si no mal recuerdo fue a combatir vampiros. No sabía que quería ser profesor.

- Al fin vamos a aprender algo entretenido – comentó Sirius – no como la anterior.

- Este año – continuó Dumbledore luego de que la emoción de los alumnos se amortiguara - como ya sabrán gracias a las cartas que mandamos en vacaciones, contamos con nuevas normas de seguridad que espero sean cumplidas por todos – sus pertenencias han sido revisadas por el ministerio y en el caso de ser encontrados con algún elemento prohibido, será confiscado.

- Te dije que nos revisarían – dijo Sirius en voz baja a Peter – probablemente encuentren el whiskey y los petardos.

- Quiero recordarles – dijo tranquilamente el director mirando a todos a través de sus lentes de media luna – que Hogwarts ha enseñado a grandes brujas y magos a lo largo de su historia, famosos, brillantes, algunos considerados los mejores de sus tiempos, pero no les voy a mentir, así como muchos de ellos decidieron hacer increíbles descubrimientos, hacerse expertos en algún área o mejorar el mundo mágico, hay otros que decidieron usar la magia para sus propios beneficios, sin importar lo que causaban a otros. – Dumbledore no evitó posar su mirada sobre las serpientes - A todos les hemos enseñado igual, a ustedes mismos les enseñamos por igual, aquí cada bruja y cada mago aprende a controlar su poder, pero depende de cada uno decir que hacer con ese poder y asumir las consecuencias de esas decisiones – Dumbledore levanto sus manos y apuntó su varita al cielo – Dicho esto a cantar el himno del colegio.

Dicho esto de la varita del director salió una cinta iluminada con la letra del himno del colegio, todos los alumnos se levantaron y comenzaron a cantarla a su propio ritmo mientras algunos profesores tapaban sus oídos de la monstruosidad de sonido que se había formado. Los cuatro merodeadores ya figuraban sobre la mesa cantando en una melodía romántica mientras hacían expresiones apasionadas, los nuevos empezaron a comprender que debían cantar como quisieran así que utilizaban desde canciones de cumbias, hasta opera, algunas Hufflepuff estaban haciendo una ronda mientras cantaban y en la mesa de los Slytherin sonaba como una canción pirata. Lily, Theo y Mary figuraban en el pasillo entre las mesas cantando como si sus cucharas y tenedores fueran un micrófono.

Y fue justo ahí, cuando algunos ya habían terminado sus canciones y las chicas y los merodeadores cantaban, o mejor dicho, gritaban con emoción hacía la mesa de los profesores, que sintieron que la puerta principal del Gran Comedor se abría dejando pasar el frío viento de la noche. Ahí entraba un hombre alto que llevaba un abrigo muy grueso, la tez blanca, el pelo corto, de mandíbula cuadrada y labios pálidos.

Dumbledore cortó la letra del himno de Hogwarts y sonrío gritando "Lobatius", todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta a ver al nuevo profesor de defensa, hubo mucho cuchicheo, comentarios de todo tipo, desde como se veía hasta cuestionarse de si sus viajes eran cierto. Él camino por medio del salón y saludó a Dumbledore, sin darse cuenta que había casi matado de un infarto a una alumna.

- Santas Brujas Fritas, Lily – maldijo Mary mirando el suelo – Por Merlin, Por Godric y todos los Fundadores.

- Mary, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la pelirroja intrigada mientras escuchaba al Director pedirle a los prefectos y Premios anuales que llevaran a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas – Tengo que llevar a los de primero. ¿Por qué ocultas la cabeza?

- Lily – dijo en voz baja Mary mientras tironeaba a la pelirroja para que se acercase - no me vas a creer, pero él – Mary apuntó a las mesa de los profesores, aun sin levantar la cabeza, rogando porque la masa de alumnos que salían rápidamente del Gran Salón la tapasen - él es Byron, el muggle, el de Londres.

**oOo **

Espero disfruten del último año de los chicos, que por lo que ven, se viene con todo  
Espero comenten, sean felices y muchas gracias a los que han mandado mails  
a los que siguen, a los que preguntan, me hacen muy feliz

**Simona Polle**


	63. El ensayo de Libatius

**Capítulo 62: El ensayo de Libatius.**

Era el primer día de clases, Lily se estaba duchando mientras Mary estaba sentada en su cama con una toalla en la cabeza y un folleto en la mano. Se había levantado muy temprano solo para pensar. El resto de las chicas de la habitación aun dormían por lo que solo se escuchaba el correr del agua de la ducha.

Hace un año había pensado en dejar defensa de las artes oscuras para alivianar su carga horaria, pero al decidir querer ser historiadora, se había convertido en una obligación. La chica miró el folleto de la profesión, contemplando a una bruja en un desierto que tocaba una gran estructuras de runa antiguas.

- Mary, no vas a faltar a la clase porque le tiene miedo al profesor – le dijo Lily que acababa de salir del baño – y tampoco vas a cambiar de profesión para evitar defensa – agregó Lily al ver que la chica volvía a ver sus folletos – No te salvarías de defensa aunque decidieras ser celador de Hogwarts.

- ¿Hay que estudiar para hacer el trabajo de Filch? – preguntó la chica mientras dejaba a un lado el folleto y se levantaba para secar su corto cabello.

- No, pero aun así tendrías defensa contra las artes oscuras, ¿no leíste la carta de Hogwarts? – saltó la pelirroja sabiendo que su amiga había pasado por algo muchos de los doscientos puntos que este año tenía la carta – desde este año es obligación para todos los alumnos, quieran o no tomar los TIMOs o los EXATASIS, tomar la clase. Consideran que es importante que todos los alumnos sepan defenderse.

Mary tomó su varita y secó mágicamente su cabello, indignada por la noticia, ya no había forma de evitar encontrarse con Byron o mejor dicho Libatius.

- Pero no entiendo – sentenció la pelirroja - No digo que coquetees con el profesor, jamás te lo diría, pero ¿Acaso no te había gustado el muggle?

Mary se quedó dubitativa, claro que le había gustado, pero se acordaba perfectamente de esa noche, se avergonzaba de solo pensar del mensaje que le había dejado, se avergonzaba del solo pensar de la mirada del hombre sobre la suya cuando descubra que era una estudiante. "Además por lo menos te ganarás a tus alumnas", había dicho eso mientras conversaba con el en la noche.

- Ponte en mi lugar, Lils – pidió la chica – es vergonzoso.

- ¿Esa noche diste tu nombre real? – preguntó Lily - ¿Estás segura que era él?

- Claro que era él – chilló Mary, era inevitable no darse cuenta que era él – Pero tienes razón, no di mi nombre, solo dije Mary, existen muchas Mary en el país, quizá ni me reconozca – dijo al fin Mary con algo de ilusión y relajo – esa noche estaba muy arreglada, estaba oscuro y él había tomado bastante. Quizá si me siento en la última fila y no levanto la cabeza, ni siquiera me note-

- O quizá puedas borrarle la memoria – comentó en risa la pelirroja asustándose al ver la cara de emoción de su amiga – No Mary, no vamos a borrarle la memoria.

- Me había ilusionado.

No hablaron más porque una de las chicas se había despertado y lo último que querían era que alguien pensara en su primer día, que una tenía una relación con un profesor. Y no existía una relación con el profesor, había sido tan solo un desliz, un momento olvidado y enterrado. Ambas terminaron de arreglarse, Mary se miró varias veces en el espejo, preguntando a su amiga constantemente si se veía lo suficientemente invisible para no ser notada y aunque la pelirroja insistía en que si, no podía evitar pensar que Mary jamás había pasado desapercibida, era imposible con su altura y su peculiar contextura.

- ¿Chicos? – preguntó Lily cuando ya desayunaban – ¿no sienten que nos observan?

- He sentido eso toda la mañana – agregó Theo mientras le preparaba una tostada a Sirius – pero hace tiempo que asumo que es parte de salir con estos dos – la chica apunto a James y a su prometido – Pero supongo que es porque es el primer día, luego ya no seremos el centro de atención.

- O sea todo es tu culpa, James, siempre tienes toda la culpa – concluyó la pelirroja mirando a James – Solo espero que se pase luego, no me gusta que todos me miren.

- ¿Y Remus? – preguntó Sirius.

- Está con Matilda en la mesa de Ravenclaw – respondió Peter – dijo que nos juntaríamos con el en Hall para ir a defensa.

Mary se atragantó con su cereal y miró a Lily suplicante.

- No quiero ir, Lily – le dijo Mary a la pelirroja mientras el resto conversaba sobre el nuevo profesor – no me hagas ir.

- Yo no te voy a obligar a ir – le susurró Lily – es tu decisión – pero tampoco te voy a decir que faltes, eres mayor de edad.

Mary estaba en un gran dilema, miró a la mesa de los profesores, ahí estaba él mirando un libro y comiendo una tostada. Claro que podía faltar a clases, pero no podía faltar por siempre, no podía dejar que la vergüenza y una tonta noche de fiesta arruinara su futuro. Iba a ir, iba a pasar desapercibida, no se sentar cerca de Lily que generalmente llamaba la atención por saber mucho, tampoco al lado de los chicos que con sus bromas era imposible no notarlos. No debía llegar al último, tampoco de primera. Pasar desapercibida necesitaba de un plan.

Todos decidieron irse junto a la muchacha, Sirius estaba animadísimo por conocer a un aventurero como Libatius y James insistía en que probablemente llevara por lo menos dos maldiciones encima de él.

Las chicas fueron al baño y al volver Remus ya se encontraba con los chicos. Ya habían muchos alumnos por los pasillos, así que se dirigieron al aula de defensa en la primera planta del castillo. El profesor ya se encontraba allí mirando el mismo libro que leía en el desayuno, Lily se sentó sin su mejor amiga en la primera fila, los Merodeadores en la antepenúltima y Mary temblando de miedo, se sentó detrás de ellos, sacando rápidamente un libro y ocultándose tras sus páginas.

La clase comenzó con normalidad, Libatius resultó ser un profesor interesante, hacía las clases muy dinámicas pero como prefería omitir cualquier comentaría sobre sus expediciones y aventuras si estás no tenían relación con la materia. Mary estaba feliz de pasar desapercibida, Lily como siempre asombraba con sus conocimientos y James que en algún momento pasar de estar casi al final, pasó a estar frente a la clase, demostraba sus habilidades con la varita frente al profesor. Oculta tras la cabeza de Sirius Black, pudo ver como Severus Snape realizaba los hechizos del capitulo tres sin dificultad y agradeció que la clase terminara antes de que a ella le tocara realizar alguna demostración.

- Para la próxima semana quiero un ensayo sobre cualquier tema que encuentren interesante del capitulo uno y dos, así podre conocer sus intereses, no quiero nada muy largo, solo sus opiniones e ideas – dijo Libatius mientras veía a los alumnos salir – Excelente trabajo Potter.

Mary salió entremedio de unos Slytherins y luego salió corriendo a su siguiente clase, Encantamientos.

- No fue tan terrible – le comentó la pelirroja mientras se ubicaban en sus usuales puestos – es un hombre serio, se le nota, no creo que haya problemas si te ve.

- Lo dices solo porque tú no eres la que está viviendo esta pesadilla – argumentó Mary.

- ¿Qué pesadilla? – preguntó Sirius sentándose a su lado - La que yo no este soltero, ¿cierto?

- Dices una palabra más y te juró que destruyo tu cara a tal punto que serán tan lindo como Pevees – gritó la chica llamando la atención de todos.

- Deberías ir a la enfermería por un filtro de paz, Macdonald – comentó Sirius volviendo a su asiento – no te estás tomando bien la vuelta a clases.

Las clases continuaron y ya tenían que practicar tres hechizos, hacer dos ensayos y leer un antiguo libro de la biblioteca. Mary pasó todos los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas de esa semana esquivando la mirada de todos, agradeció que solo tenía dos clases con Libatius y que Lily pasaba tanto tiempo estudiando y recuperando el ritmo después de las vacaciones que no la obligaba a salir a pasear por los pasillos o los pastos del colegio, que según ella, eran un gran riesgo de encontrarse con el profesor.

Los Merodeadores aunque ya más maduros en su último año no dejaban de ser ellos mismos, lograron ser castigados a los dos días por querer convertir la fuente del patio interior, en una fuente de chocolate que parecía inofensivo cada persona que tomaba un poco del chocolate, terminaría en el baño con una diarrea interminable.

- Esto debimos haberlo hecho antes – dijo James a los chicos el fin de semana de su castigo mientras pulían a lo muggle los trofeos y medallas del Salón de Trofeos – ¿vieron la cara de Hinckelpott? Parecía que no iba a llegar al baño.

- Eso si Cornamenta, te aviso que Evans te va a matar – comentó Petter mientras con un paño le sacaba brillo a una medalla por una batalla de duelo de 1646 – Theo tampoco estaba feliz, Canuto, al parecer Griselda no alcanzó a ir al baño.

- Matilda lo encontró entretenido – explicó Remus sonriente mientras limpiaba los vidrios de las estanterías – aunque nos dicen que ojala la próxima vez lo hagamos con chocolate de verdad.

- Pero no sería tan entretenido – alegó Sirius haciendo malabares con pequeños trofeos de ajedrez mágico.

- Pero sería exquisito – agregó Remus imaginándose una fuente de chocolate solo para él.

- Para tu cumpleaños, Lunático – prometió Sirius ahora leyendo los distintos trofeos que habían – hablando de ti y de Matilda, ¿Cómo van?, digo, nunca sale con nosotros, deberías invitarla alguna vez.

- Cierto – comentó Peter – ya me acostumbre a comer con Evans y bueno Theo siempre ha estado con nosotros.

- Hasta Macdonald ha estado más con nosotros que tu novia – agregó Sirius un tanto serio – y llevan ya unos buenos meses, se está poniendo serio y no quieres que conozca más que de vista a tus mejores amigos.

Remus miró a sus amigos, tenían razón, a veces Matilda iba a almorzar con ellos en el Gran Comedor, pero a parte de saludos o caminatas entre clases cuando ella tiene clases con Theo, no tenían mucha más comunicación. Se imaginó una salida de ellos con Matilda. Todo parecía un desastre en su cabeza, sus comentarios, las típicas burlas, ella se asustaría, por lo bajo. Quizá si Lily y Theo estaban ahí sería mejor, Lily era muy tranquila cuando estaba con otras mujeres y aunque Theo era casi tan desastrosa como los Merodeadores, ya conocía a Matilda por ser su compañera.

- No me parece tan buena idea, saben – comentó Remus – además sale con nosotros no porque salga con Cornamenta, ya era mi amiga antes y Theo siempre ha salido con nosotros. Además es más fácil porque ellas son de nuestra misma casa. Matilda es de Ravenclaw.

- Lunático se avergüenza de sus amigos – gritó Peter tomando una larga copa como si fuera una espada.

- No quiere que conozcamos a su damisela – siguió el juego James tomando otra copa como escapa.

- ¡Deslealtad! – sentenció Sirius apuntándolo con un puñado de medallas - ¡Al ataque, Merodeadores!

En seguida los tres amigos fueron a atacar con cosquillas a Remus que terminó en el piso sufriendo, hasta que prometió que le diría a Matilda que saliera con ellos, siempre y cuando Lily y Theo también fueran.

- Por cosas como esta es que me da miedo que pasen tiempo con Matilda – dijo Remus incorporándose del piso – a veces son algo brutos.

- Brutos, pero guapos – agregó Sirius como si fuera lo único que importase.

Los chicos terminaron muy tarde su castigo de Domingo, pero lo lograron, Filch les devolvió sus varitas que había confiscado para que no hicieran trampa con la limpieza y pudieron irse a la sala común a descansar y jugar un poco de ajedrez mágico.

- James, tienes que hacer tu ensayo para defensa – le recordó Lily mientras leía "Pociones Antiguas para tiempos Modernos" – no creas que no recuerdo que me dijiste que lo harías hoy.

- Pero, Lily, lo haré en el desayuno – dijo James concentrado en su partida de ajedrez mágico con el licántropo – Remus tampoco lo está haciendo.

- No me metas a mmi en tus peleas – pidió el aludido moviendo un arfil – Yo hice el ensayo el miércoles.

- Ves, Lils – insistió James – solo tendré que leer el ensayo de Remus y cambiar algunas palabras.

- Remus yo jugaré contigo, James, toma – Lily le entregó el libro de defensa y lo sacó de su puesto – no me iré a acostar hasta que lo termines.

James a mala gana abrió el libro y lo leyó y mientras ella vencía a su amigo licántropo James escribió todo su ensayo, se había inspirado al leer el capitulo dos y los factores que podían afectar para bien o para mal el uso de la magia.

- Listo, perfectamente lo hubiese podido hacer en el desayuno – alegó el chico cerrando su tintero y enrollando el pergamino.

- A ver – pidió Lily el pergamino sin poder creer que en tan solo treinta minutos James leyera dos capítulos he hiciera un ensayo sobre algún tema del libro.

James no quiso entregarle el pergamino a la pelirroja, por lo que salió corriendo por toda la sala común perseguido por ella, causando un alboroto que sorprendía y hacía reir a todos los alumnos presentes.

- Son tal para cual – comentó Mary a Theo mientras terminaba su propio ensayo de defensa contra las artes oscuras, nada mediocre y nada brillante, un ensayo promedio sobre la relación ética del uso de las maldiciones imperdonables.

- Y pensar que el año pasado era James el que perseguía a Lily – río Theo.

- Espérate a que la pelirroja se dé cuenta que puede usar magia – comentó Sirius haciendo reir a las chicas - Gracias por no ser una maniática de los deberes, amor.

Y así como predijo Sirius, Lily se detuvo y con un movimiento de varita detuvo a James y le quitó con facilidad su ensayo.

- "Hechizos hormonales por James Potter" – leyó en voz alta Lily mientras James intentaba zafarse del hechizo para quitarle el pergamino – "De todos los temas del libro no hay uno que me llame más la atención que la variación de los hechizos las personas. Si bien aquí se menciona a grande magos hablar de como hay factores que nos afectan al realizar magia como nuestra contextura ósea, nuestras horas de sueño o incluso lo que comimos antes de utilizar nuestras varitas, quiero enfocarme en el factor que según Sir Philio Staquis es el más importante, el emocional" – Lily se detuvo un segundo y vio a James apunto de deshacer sus amarras mágicas por lo que lo hechizo de nuevo – Debo admitir James, que es un ensayo con un tema interesante e incluso con bases. – Lily volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el pergamino - "Los factores emocionales son los que hacen nuestra magia más débil o más poderosa, cuando estamos tristes nos cuesta realizar a la perfección cualquier hechizo, pero si aferramos esa tristeza a nuestra magia y la usamos como catalizador puede significar un poder que nunca antes hemos visto."

- No sabía que James conociera la palabra catalizador – comentó Remus mientras ordenaba las piezas de ajedrez y escuchaba a su amiga – cada día me sorprende más.

- "Pero hay un tema que pocas veces se toca… – continuó Lily interesada en el escrito de su novio – …y es el uso de la magia por brujas (no magos) en estados hormonales inestables. A pesar de no ser un experto en el tema, como Sir Philio Staquis, la experiencia me ha dejado ver que las brujas poseen un poder incrementado cuando sus hormonas estas descontroladas, si no me creen puede estudiar a mi novia, Lily Evans, quien a juzgar por la cantidad de hechizos que me ha lanzado a lo largo de mi estadía en Hogwarts, tiene un poder más elevado cuando esta se encuentra en su periodo fértil en el ciclo femenino y no solo eso, logra realizar hechizos y encantamientos, que difícilmente profesores pudiera realizar. Aunque a veces he pensado que es un caso aislado, estoy seguro que no puedo ser tan especial como para ser el único con una novia hormonal con periodos de hechizos más poderosos y ruego a Sir Philio Staquis o a cualquier profesor que quiera ayudar que analice su inestabilidad hormonal…" – Lily detuvo su lectura abruptamente, aun quedaban veinticinco centímetros más de ensayo y todo referente a ella.

Toda la sala común estaba en silencio, Remus intentó levantarse para acercarse a la pelirroja pero esta le advirtió con una mirada que si quería sobrevivir no diera ni un paso más. James que aun estaba atado con el lazo mágico de Lily la miraba con culpa, obviamente no había escrito eso en serio, el nunca escribía sus ensayos en serio, es más nunca escribía los ensayos y claramente solo lo había hecho por diversión y porque ella lo había obligado, no tenía intensión de entregarlo.

- Esta vez te superaste, James Potter – fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja antes de tirarle el pergamino en la cara y subir las escaleras a su habitación.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer, tanto así que nadie liberaba a James del hechizo de la pelirroja.

- Todos ha sus habitaciones – ordenó Remus como prefecto – es tarde y mañana es día de clases.

Nadie refutó, los niños que aun no subían a sus dormitorios corrieron de inmediato a ellos, los de quinto que generalmente eran los más rebeldes ni se molestaron en decir alguna palabra, ordenaron sus cosas y se marcharon, los Merodeadores se quedaron ahí junto a Mary y Theo.

- Voy a dejar a Lily sola un momento y subiré – comentó Mary conociendo a su amiga – pero te juro Potter, necesitaras más que una linda sonrisa para mejorar esto.

- Finite Incantatem – dijo con suavidad Remus hacía James.

James se levantó con dificultad y miró con pena a todos sus amigos, siempre lo echaba a perder, pero al parecer cada vez lo hacía peor. Lily ya le había soportado sus travesuras, chistes e inmadureces toda esa semana.

- Voy a hablar con ella – dijo dirigiéndose a la escalera de las chicas – necesito hablar con ella.

- Ella no quiere hablar contigo – le detuvo Mary colocándose entre la entrada de las escaleras y el chico – Me caes bien, lo sabes Potter, pero conozco a Lily si subes a ese cuarto saldrás herido y le harás más daño y créeme que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no le hagas más daño.

- No voy a hacerle daño – alegó James enfurecido intentando empujar a la chica.

- Pues no lo parece, la ridiculizaste frente a todo Gryffindor – gritó la chica esta vez apuntándolo con la varita – así que si tienes un poco de respeto por ella, te aconsejo que vayas a tu pieza a reflexionar lo que hiciste y encontrar la manera de que Lily te perdone, porque si vas ahora, saldrás herido – Mary miró a todos los demás – y a dormir todos ustedes.

Nadie iba a refutarle a la chica que tenía tanto o más carácter que la pelirroja, Theo subió a su habitación y los Merodeadores volvieron a la suya. Mary lentamente giró el picaporte de su habitación sus compañeras de cuarto dormían mientras que la luz del baño estaba prendida, Lily debía estar ahí.

- Lily – susurró a la puerta - ¿Quieres hablar?

No tuvo respuesta más que un suave sollozo que reconoció como el de su amiga, con la varita le quitó la llave manual a la puerta y entro encontrándose con una pelirroja en uniforme sentada en el inodoro.

- Vamos que Potter solo estaba enojado cuando lo escribió.

- No entiendes, Mary – le dijo Lily – Eso es lo que de verdad piensa de mi, que soy una mandona, hormonal, que lo ataca todo el tiempo.

- Y aun así tú lo soportas y él a ti – dijo Mary sabiendo que era un comentario poco apropiado pero cierto – los dos tienen defectos, Potter a veces es un niño malcriado y tú a veces eres una loca mandona, pero se quieren así.

- No estás ayudando, Mary – lloró Lily – él iba a entregar ese ensayo, me iba a poner en ridículo frente a un profesor, ¡No tiene el derecho!

- Vamos que lo leería un profesor que besó una alumna – comentó Mary burlándose de ella misma – no tiene mucha relevancia para mi.

- Claro, tan poca relevancia que te ocultas de él – río por primera vez la pelirroja – aun así no tiene derecho y esta vez no se la dejaré tan fácil a James, perdonándolo solo con una sonrisa, no, esta vez no.

- Así se habla, amiga.

Mary y Lily se fueron a descansar, Mary aun preocupada porque al día siguiente sería otra clase de defensa y Lily triste, no sentía furia, sino pena, estaba realmente dolida con las palabras que James había escrito sobre ella.

**oOo**

Escribiendo como loca, espero disfruten de las locuras de séptimo año  
y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios  
festejen, canten y corran como avioncitos

**Simona Polle**


	64. Rumores de pasillo

**Capítulo 63: Rumores de pasillo**

Lily esta vez se sentía aun más observada, la noticia de su pelea en la sala común de Gryffindor había llegado incluso al profesor Slughorn, aunque eso era algo esperable ya que él sabía siempre todo lo que le ocurría a sus alumnos del Club de Slug. Ella y Mary figuraban sentadas en el extremo más cercano a la entrada del Gran Comedor, mientras que James y sus amigos estaban sentados a varios metros de ellas, mucho más de la mitad de la mesa.

- Ahora me siento más observada que nunca – alegó Lily comiendo tostadas – Estar con o sin él me hace parte de los chismes de la gente.

- No los tomes en cuenta – recomendó Mary encorvada para no llamar la atención del profesor de defensa.

- Mary, no te va a ver de tan lejos, vas a quedar jorobada si sigues así – le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga – además no vas a pasar todo el año así, en algún momento te va a ver, en algún pasillo o en el patio, además es imposible que se pase todo el año dándote una clase sin ver tu cara. Es una clase práctica.

- Quizá pero puedo intentarlo – insinuó Mary tercamente – tú te pasaste todo el año fingiendo que no te gustaba Potter.

- Y terminamos de novios, ¿ves?, no puedes ocultarte todo el año – refutó la pelirroja-

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas ya que casi era hora de llegar a clases, se cruzaron con un grupo de Slytherins que incluían a Severus Snape que las miraron con desprecio, algo habitual en esa época. Se dirigieron al aula de defensa, Lily dejó el ensayo de Mary y el de ella sobre el escritorio del profesor quien les dio un vistazo rápido y siguió su lectura mientras esperaba que llegaran los otros estudiantes. James miró a Lily quien desvió olímpicamente la mirada mientras el entregaba su ensayo, se sentó junto a Peter y Sirius se sentaron casi al final. Mary se sentó detrás de ellos, asegurándose que la cabeza de Sirius la tapara y luego, por precaución tomo el libro de la clase y se hundió en él. Remus por otro lado se sentó junto a Lily.

- No me harás elegir entre ustedes, ¿verdad? – dijo el chico.

- Jamás, pero tu amigo es un imbécil – Lily se dio media vuelta y vio a James – Si James, eres un imbécil.

Lily volvió a su posición normal y notó que el profesor la miraba interrogante lo que hizo que se pusiera tan roja como su cabello, Remus no pudo evitar reírse.

La clase comenzó, el profesor Libatius Boothby les estaba enseñando hechizos de ataque y de protección, pasaron casi una hora viendo los hechizos y pronunciándolos a coro, sin varita, claro. Todo iba muy tranquilo hasta que el profesor pidió trabajar en parejas, Lily trabajó con Remus, James con Peter y Sirius con Mary.

- Primero practicaremos el movimiento de varita, primer darán un golpe hacía abajo, así – indicó mostrándoles con su propia varita – luego dos giros en sentido de las agujas del reloj, para luego acabar con un golpe sertero hacía el oponente.

El profesor iba paseando entre las parejas revisando y corrigiendo la postura y el movimiento. Era un detallista con las muñecas y esperaba lo mismo de sus alumnos. Luego de pasar por la mayoría, se dirigió a la parte trasera y empezó a corregir a felicitar a James y corregir algunos detalles.

- Merlin, viene para acá – maldijo Mary mientras hacía los movimientos frente a Sirius.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó fanfarroneando Sirius mientras hacía el movimiento con una mano en la espalda y saltando como si fuera esgrima.

- No pretendo que entiendas esto, Black – le dijo Mary al animago mientras veía como el muggle que no era muggle se demoraba corrigiendo la muñeca de Peter Pettigrew – pero te juro que hare lo que sea si ese profesor no me ve a la cara – Sirius la miró intrigada – tu eres bueno en transformaciones, cámbiame.

- ¿Qué? – saltó Sirius sin comprender - ¿quieres que te hechice?

- Vamos, rápido, lo que tu quieres, ponme barba si quieres – rogó la chica desesperada – el año pasado lo hiciste en clases, eres bueno. Hazlo, haré lo que sea.

Sirius, un tanto confundido miró a Mary y luego al profesor, no entendía mucho, pero cambiar de forma a la gente le parecía entretenido. Giró su varita pero un alumno de Slytherin chocó con él por la espalda e hizo el hechizo transformador se dirigiera mediante una brillante luz a otra persona, James Potter.

- Por Merlin – gritó James que ahora tenía el cabello amarillo pajoso muy largo, sus mejillas engordaban y se ruborizaban.

- Señor Black, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor – castigó el profesor acercándose a Potter.

Sirius miró enfurecido a Mary que lo miraba pidiendo piedad para que no dijera que ella había pedido el hechizo.

- No ocurrirá de nuevo – comentó Sirius de mala gana y aceptando toda la culpa.

- Voy a llevar al señor Potter a la enfermería – continuó el profesor notando que ahora James estaba engordando un poco y le aparecían pecas – lean los ejercicios de la página 23 y practiquen en parejas, volveré en seguida.

El profesor se fue y los alumnos leían en pareja el libro y empezaban a hacer batallas con los hechizos que salían ahí, los Slytherin ni se molestaban con el resto de los Gryffindor, aprendían a batallar y no se distraerían.

- Me debes una bien grande, Macdonald – dijo de peor ánimo Sirius – siempre me quitan puntos, pero por cosas que yo quiero hacer.

- Lo sé, Black, lo siento.

De pronto apareció Lily seguida por Remus que al ver que al parecer la pelirroja hablaría algo importante con Mary o con Sirius, se separó de ella y se quedó practicando con Peter.

- Mary, no quiero retarte, pero por primera vez, Sirius no hizo nada – comentó Lily sorprendiendo a Sirius – los vi desde allá y no te hagas el santo que tu accediste a hacer esas transformaciones.

- Lily, cálmate – pidió Mary mientras miraba apenada a su amiga – fue mi culpa, no lo dejes peor con Black.

- Le pudo pasar algo a James, los hechizos de transformación humana son peligrosos.

- Evans, en serio, cálmate – pidió esta vez Sirius – James está bien, Mary está bien y diez puntos no son nada con lo que nos quitaron por la fuente.

- Si, pero …

- Pero nada, Evans, tú relájate – terminó el chico para luego mirar a Mary – y tú me debes una explicación.

- No esperes a que te diga nada, Black – dijo Mary con mirada amenazador – y si comentas esto con cualquier persona te prometo que sufrirás.

Sirius no dijo nada más, no quería más problemas pero de seguro luego se enteraría, era un Merodeador, lo sabía todo en ese castillo. La clase terminó antes de que el profesor volviera, algo que Mary agradeció. Peter, Remus y Sirius irían antes de la próxima clase a ver a James y luego volverían.

- Avísame cómo está James – pidió en secretó a Remus – pero no le digas que pregunte.

- No le diré – prometió entre risas el chico – no te preocupes.

Resultó que el hechizo transformador era muy bueno, Sirius se había encargado de que James tuviera hermosos rasgos de mujer y por alguna razón, unos pies enormes. Los cambios tenían vida, cada cierto tiempo iban cambiando, sin importar cuantas veces lo volvieran el joven apuesto que era, cada cinco minutos algo cambiaba en su cuerpo, así que James no podría ir a clases hasta que la enfermera lograra volverlo permanentemente a su figura original.

- Señor Black – dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras suministraba una posición estabilizadora en James – debo admitir que mi trabajo el próximo año no será tan emocionante sin usted en el castillo.

- ¿Acaso el señor Black causa muchos problemas? - preguntó el profesor Boothby sonriendo de gracia.

- ¿El Señor Black? – río la enfermera – No es él, son estos cuatro que se han dedicado todos estos años a entrar a esta enfermería con los problemas más ridículos que se les pueda ocurrir.

- Siempre recuerdo la vez en que nos intoxicamos con chocolate – comentó Remus haciendo reír a todos.

- ¿Se acuerda, Poppy, cuando en tercero hicimos que Peter lanzara fuego por la boca y luego no pudimos detenerlo? – preguntó James en la camilla entretenido.

- Claro que si, señor Potter – afirmó Madame Pomfrey – y nunca olvidaré todas las heridas y golpes con las que llegaban después de sus entrenamientos – la señora los miró con ternura – en todos mis años nunca vi heridas tan profundas causas por el quidditch.

Los chicos rieron al darse cuenta que se refería a las heridas que fingían ser por quidditch, pero que en realidad eran causadas por las noches licantrópicas como animagos.

- Ya veo – comentó el profesor imaginando lo que tendría que ver en sus clases ese año– bueno chicos, yo debo irme tengo clases con los de segundo y si no me equivoco ustedes también.

Los chicos se miraron con mala gana y empezaron a despedirse de James que ahora le estaban creciendo senos.

- Señor Lupin, quisiera hablar con usted – le detuvó la enfermera antes de que el chico se fuera – es algo importante.

Remus asintió y la señora se despidió de Peter y Sirius, dejó a James en la camilla y guío al joven a la habitación que generalmente usaba para cuidar sus heridas después de las transformaciones.

- verá – empezó la mujer - sé que pronto será su nueva transformación – Remus contó los días, le quedaba menos de una semana – y la verdad es que quería hablar con usted antes de que ocurriese, porque este verano un amigo mio, quiere trabajar con usted.

- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó Remus intrigado mirando a la mujer sin comprender quien quisiera trabajar específicamente con él.

- No he tenido tiempo de hablar con usted, ya que recién comenzó el año – continuó madame Pomfrey – Él se llama Democles Belby, es pocionista, bastante bueno si me pregunta, y me comentó que está tratando de hacer una poción que lo ayude en sus transformaciones.

- ¿Ayudarme? – cuestionó Remus - ¿De que forma?

- Me contó muy poco, la verdad – dijo calmadamente - estaba formando una poción que evitara las transformaciones, pero al parecer ahora está viendo una poción que los tranquilizara, que haga que no actuaran tan salvajemente en sus transformaciones. Ha sido muy difícil para él porque la mayoría de los hombres lobos son salvajes u ocultan su condición.

- Y es obvia la razón – dijo Remus recordando todos los temores que tenía de que la gente se enterara de que él mismo era un hombre lobo, no sabía ni como lo haría cuando saliera del colegio.

- Le dije que conocía a uno, obviamente no dije que era un alumno del castillo, menos le dije el nombre, pero prometí que le preguntaría si pudiera ayudarlo.

- Claro – respondió Remus – debo pensarlo, madame Pomfrey, no le voy a mentir que cualquier cosa que ayude a mis transformaciones y a otros hombres lobo me sirve, pero también se los riesgos de ser el conejillo de indias para la creación de pociones.

- Exacto – empatizó la mujer – lo mismo le dije a él, pero prometí que hablaría con usted. Es una gran oportunidad.

- Le escribiré – prometió Remus – y veremos lo que podemos hacer.

- Oh, Remus, sé lo difícil que debe ser todo esto para ti – comentó la mujer abrazando al muchacho.

Madame Pomfrey consideraba a Remus casi como un hijo, no había alumno en Hogwarts que quisiera más que a Remus Lupin, ella curaba todas sus heridas, se encargaba de que al volver de sus transformaciones tuviera el mejor ambiente para recuperarse y era imposible para ella no encariñarse con alguien que sufría tanto sin merecerlo. Para Navidad ella siempre le regalaba ungüentos sanadores con olor a chocolate, un gasto extra que no le importaba hacer con tal de hacer feliz al ya no tan pequeño Remus Lupin.

- Hablé con Dumbledore – le informó la enfermera luego de soltarlo – él está fascinado con la idea y a pesar de su ocupada agenda está dispuesto a supervisar todo lo que realice Democles.

- Gracias, Madame Pomfrey – sonrío el chico con honestidad – es la mejor del mundo, en serio.

Dicho esto ambos volvieron a la enfermería donde se encontraron ahora a un James que se parecía más a Myrtle la Llorona que a un capitán de quidditch. Remusse fue de la enfermería pero no volvió a clases porque ya era muy tarde como para que lo dejaran entrar, se dirigió a los pastos, le quedaba por lo menos una hora antes para entrar y la verdad hace mucho que no se daba el tiempo de descansar sobre los pastos de Hogwarts solo.

Pensó en las implicaciones que conllevaban ayudar a esa poción. Democles Belby podría cambiar su vida, tener transformaciones tranquilas, quizás hasta descubra la cura para los hombres lobos, al fin podría ser un hombre normal y podría ver la luna llena como un hombre. Jamás olvidaría el momento en que conversando con Matilda ella le comentó que adoraba la luna, que algún día quería que tuvieran un paseo por los pastos de Hogwarts a la luz de la luna llena. Él no pudo decir nada más que un "Claro, lo haremos" con la garganta apretada.

Ya lo había pensado mucho, ya era momento de ser honesto con ella, estaba seguro que contarle sobre su condición era lo correcto. En menos de un año se había enamorado de la persona más maravillosa que pudo haber conocido, muchas veces se preguntaba como era que nunca se había fijado en Matilda, si era tan buena, bondadosa, tierna. No tenía un carácter fuerte como sus amigas, definitivamente lo único que tenía parecido con Theo era la edad y aunque a veces veía cualidades que veía en Lily, Matilda era completamente diferente a la pelirroja.

Matilda siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, siempre se preocupaba por sus heridas y aunque era celosa se tomaba mejor de lo que cualquier esperaría las caras de desprecio del resto de la comunidad femenina de Hogwarts. Ella se divertía con las historias que Remus le contaba que hacía con sus amigos y además ella lo divertía con los distintos anécdotas que le ocurren por ser tan torpe, siempre caía al piso, siempre algo le caía en la cabeza y no importaba cuantas veces ocurriera, siempre se perdía en el castillo. Ambos disfrutaban del chocolate caliente y leer un buen libro, ella era muy inteligente y podía recordar casi todo lo que leía.

Remus se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en su novia, que mejor era ir a esperar a Matilda a la sala de transformaciones. Le gustaba ir a buscarla porque así tenía más tiempo para pasar con ella.

- ¡Remus! – saltó sobre él Matilda cuando terminó su clase sin tomar en cuenta todas las miradas de las chicas del lugar – no sabía que vendrías.

- Yo tampoco – río el chico.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron lentamente, conversando de la vida, haciéndose broma, hasta que llegaron al gran Comedor, ese era el peor momento para ambos, no podían juntar a todos sus amigos en una mesa, por lo que o comían separados o Remus debía ir a Ravenclaw y dejar a sus amigos o Matilda ir a Gryffindor y dejar a sus amigas.

- Matilda – saludaron James, Peter, Sirius y Theo.

- Hola, chicos – dijo tomando asiento junto a Remus.

- Matilda, el otro día estábamos hablando con Remus – comenzó Sirius – no sé si él te ha dicho algo – Remus lo miró con odio y ella negó con la cabeza divertida por el tono de Sirius, para ella el siempre iba a ser un chiste – Pensamos que ustedes dos tienen una hermosa relación bastante seriea.

- Y que a pesar de eso – continuó James – creo que nunca has salido con nosotros.

- Cierto – dijo ella sirviéndose pollo asado – Es difícil ser de otra casa.

- Lo mismo les dije – comentó con una sonrisa Remus.

- Aun así, deberíamos aprovechar el buen tiempo, este mismo fin de semana, podríamos hacer algo – agregó Theo – aunque sea comer en los pastos del castillos.

- No te preocupen, solo asustan – le dijo Theo por lo bajo, aunque todos la escuchaban – en el fondo son buenas personas.

- Pues, con gusto me gustaría pasar la tarde del sábado con ustedes – aceptó Matilda tomando la mano de Remus – así además Remus estará obligado a salir con mis amigas luego.

Todos se rieron y siguieron hablando mientras comían de las delicias que cada día les preparaban los elfos domésticos.

- ¿Y Evans, dónde esta? – preguntó Matilda - ¿Está enferma?

- Parecido – contestó James – está enojada, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

- Bueno, tú sabes, debes entender que sus ánimos cambien, es comprensible, todo el castillo lo entiende– agregó Matilda – Mi tía insiste que una mujer en ese estado debe ser consentida todo el tiempo, desde el principio.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, amor? – preguntó su novio con el ceño fruncido mientras todos la miraban atentamente sin entender nada.

- Su embarazo, por supuesto – respondió como si no fuera nada del otro mundo – una mujer embarazada siempre tiene cambios de humor.

Nadie dijo una palabra, James estaba pálido, Peter había escupido el jugo de calabaza que acababa de tomar, Theo no podía cerrar su boca del asombro y Sirius y Remus casi se atragantan con sus comidas.

- Lily no está embarazada – dijo James entrecortadamente – no, no lo está.

- Pero si es de lo que todos han estado hablando esta semana, que ustedes dos se casaron antes de llegar a su último año y que ahora estaban esperando un bebé.

- ¿A quién se les ocurren tantas tonterias? – preguntó Peter.

- ¡Hey! Que no son tonterías – saltó James – aunque si son falsedades, no me he casado y créeme, Matilda, cuando digo que es imposible que Lily este embarazada.

- No quería saber tanto – reclamó Sirius.

- ¡Oh! Cállate, Sirius – le alegó su prometida – no puedes estar pensando siempre en esas cosas.

- Amor, ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? – preguntó luego de que todos se callaran - ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Ya te dije, todos lo comentan, alguien los escuchó hablar en el tren sobre esto y por eso todos lo saben – explicó la chica – y no es que no te lo había dicho, solo que me incomoda un poco hablar de bodas e hijos, cuando veo que todos tus amigos están comprometidos.

A Remus se le partió el corazón al escuchar eso último, Maltida siempre lo había sentido que la diferencia de edad entre ellos era más de un año y debía ser extraño para ella ver que Sirius estaba comprometido y que al parecer Lily también, la conocía, sabía que no había sacado el tema a la conversación para que no sonara como si ella quería lo mismo.

Por otro lado, acaba de entender los rumores y el por qué todos los miraban. Su mente se traslado al último compartimiento del tren, cuando Lily había gritado que se vistiera y ellos se quedaron conversando fuera, sobre matrimonio, sobre que ella sentía que estaba casada y esperando un hijo.

Remus empezó a reír estrepitosamente sin que sus amigos, su novia o cualquier persona a su alrededor entendiera, no podía creer que un simple comentario como ese terminaría en un rumor tan grande. La insinuación de las hormonas de parte de James, solo debieron haber agrandado los chismes. Remus paró de reírse lentamente, aunque era difícil, era demasiado chistoso como los rumores crecían en Hogwarts, se imaginaba todo lo que podían inventar sobre él o sobre sus amigos, hasta de los profesores. Luego de tomar un poco de zumo de calabaza el chico les explicó a todos lo que creía que había ocurrido y todos parecieron comprenderlo, aunque James lo tomó de la manera equivocada

- ¿En verdad eso sentía? – preguntó de sobresaltó James y con cara de pena – me lo pudo haber dicho.

- James no quiere decir que ella no quiera más – le hizo entrar en razón Remus – solo se sentía abrumada de lo que sentía, que sentía demasiado por ti. Eso no es malo, son miedos normales, ¿cierto, chicos? – preguntó al resto en busca de apoyo solo encontrando asentimientos y pequeños "si, todo el tiempo".

- Pues ya verán, el jueves, de seguro ella me perdonará y se dará cuenta de que no soy tan imbécil como aparento a veces – dijo como en un campo de batalla James Potter.

- Tan, imbécil – río Sirius, haciendo que todos se revolcaran de la risa.

**oOo**

Escribiendo como loca porque estoy en cama pero bien inspirada  
hace mucho que no lo digo, pero no quiero demandas  
los personajes, lugares y contexto en general, son en su mayoría  
de JK Rowling, por ende por favor no me demanden  
espero disfruten de este capítulo y me digan cuál creen que es el plan de James  
yo creo que alguien podría adivinarlo

**Simona Polle**


	65. D de desastroso

**Capítulo 64: D de desastroso**

- Exactamente, profesor – decía la pelirroja mientras tomaba su té de menta – cuando Remu me contó lo que se comentaba por el castillo casi me desmayo. Yo casada y embarazada a los diecisiete años, ¿tanto he cambiado junto a James Potter?

Lily estaba en un colapso mental, tal vez era porque llevaba ya tres días sin hablar con James, pero definitivamente enterarse de que todo el mundo pensaba que estaba casada y embarazada fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

- Bueno, Lily – le decía suavemente el profesor Slughorn en una de sus conversaciones a las horas de té – creo que simplemente estás exagerando.

Lily miró incrédula a su profesor predilecto, él siempre la llenaba de nuevos conocimientos, de sabios consejos y ahora simplemente le decía que estaba exagerando. ¿Acaso el mundo se alineaba para que la gente le dijera hormonal?

- El castillo esta lleno de adolescentes, es obvio que haya rumores – se explicó el profesor – y en una época como esta, donde estamos rodeado de miedo, el amor, como diría Albus, nos hace mejores personas. Hay muchos que aun creen en el amor y al parecer nadie te estaba juzgando por tu falso embarazo, se sorprendían, pero estaban emocionados.

Era increíble como esa explicación tan corta era mucho más reconfortante que las largas conversaciones que había tenido con Remus y Mary. Incluso Sirius que estaba desesperado por como estaba James, había hablado con ella, claramente dejándola un poco más confundida que antes.

- ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que el amor entre magos es distinto al de los muggles? – preguntó más para si misma Lily tomando un nuevo sorbo de su té.

- Porque recién ahora te vienes a enamorar – respondió el profesor – y no me preguntes si se te nota, porque lo vi desde la fiesta de Navidad.

- Al parecer todo el mundo lo veía menos yo – río Lily.

Luego de un tiempo de conversación, que incluían temas desde su futuro ya casi decidido como auror (futuro que Slughorn aunque no desaprobaba le dolía, ya que veía a la chica como una gran pocionista o en una carrera política, incluso una Ministra de la Magia, no arriesgando su vida como auror), abordaron además los nuevos integrantes para el club de Slug, la guerra mágica, el nuevo libro que sacaría Carlus Glanmore, un ex integrante del club y lo que esperaban del nuevo año.

- ¿Y qué opinas de las clases de Libatius? – preguntó alegre el profesor sirviéndose una nueva taza de té – me hubiese gustado tenerlo de profesor en mi juventud.

- Es un gran profesor – indicó la pelirroja, la verdad cada vez que alguien lo nombraba pensaba en Mary, pero si obviábamos el tema y nos enfocábamos en lo académico, era inegable que las clases del profesor era dinámicas, entretenidas y muy productivas – Me gusta que se enfoque en lo práctico, parece tener mucha experiencia.

- Claro, claro – susurró el profesor – si hubiese venido a Hogwarts me hubiese encantado tenerlo en el Club, ¿sabes?, deberíamos invitarlo a compartir algún día. Es joven, se llevara bien con ustedes.

- ¿No asistió a Hogwarts? – se sorprendió a Lily que aunque conocía excepciones asumía que todos los magos y brujas habían asistido a Hogwarts.

- No, no, él estudio en casa – explicó Slughorn, que generalmente sabía las historias de cada una de las personas que estaban en Hogwarts – Es un mestizo, su padre un gran mago que fue amigo de Dumbledore, así se conocen, su madre una muggle que gustaba viajar por el mundo. Estudió en casa pero con grandes maestros, desde su padre, hasta Dumbledore. Tomó los TIMOS y EXTASIS y tuvo una de las mejores calificaciones, debo decir, ese chico es un genio, pero heredó la locura por los viajes de su madre. Lamentable que sus padres murieron en una de sus expediciones, fue hace poco, unos tres años si no me equivoco. – Slughorn olfateó la taza de su té – Desde entonces que viaja por el mundo combatiendo criaturas mágicas, descubriendo lugares, rompiendo maldiciones y aunque no lo creas, viviendo como muggle en distintas ciudades del mundo. Es como un hobby que tiene.

- No lo puedo creer – comentó irónicamente la chica - ¿Y él quería ser profesor?

- Jamás se queda mucho tiempo en un lugar, por eso me sorprendió cuando Dumbledore me dijo que iba a ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo cabizbajo – quizá quería establecerse un tiempo, bajar la adrenalina un poco.

- Definitivamente un hombre interesante – comentó la chica.

- Si no fuera porque me encanta como se ve con el señor Potter – agregó el profesor – le diría que fuera tras Libatius, aunque claro que eso ya significaría luchar por él.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Lily pensando en Mary - ¿Acaso tiene novia?

- No, claro que no, muy pocos llegan a Hogwarts con novia sabiendo que solo podrán verla con suerte los fines de semana – sonrió el profesor – pero aunque no muestra mucho interés en ellas, las mujeres lo persiguen, he visto alumnas tratando de echar filtros de amor en su comida y vaya que es peligroso porque son filtros de amor muy mal realizados – comentó el profesor con cara de asco, indignado de que no respetaran el arte de hacer pociones – y bueno, la nueva profesora, Séptima, digamos que he notado un gran interés de ella en él.

- Las locuras de los profesores – río la pelirroja.

Se hizo tarde y la pelirroja se despidió de Slughorn para ir a dormir, había adelantado bastantes trabajos por lo que merecía una tarde de descanso y dormir por horas. La dama gorda la saludo más alegre de lo normal y luego de mencionarle la contraseña, la pelirroja llegó a una llena sala común de alumnos trabajando, jugando o simplemente descansando. En el fondo vio a su novio y amigos, James se veía cansado y triste, no soportaba verlo así, recordó las palabras de su profesor y decidió que no podía estar más enfadada. James era un imbécil, no lo iba a negar, pero adoraba a su imbécil. Así como él tenía que disculparse, ella también.

- James – le llamó desde la entrada de la sala común, pero con el ruido no lo escucho – James.

De pronto James elevó la cabeza y vio a la pelirroja, su cara seguía siendo de profunda pena, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba llamando. Rápidamente se levantó, fue hacía ella y no hubo nada que decir, Lily tenía una manera simple de disculparse y era besándolo. Sintieron como mientras se besaban algunos alumnos aplaudían con la emoción y Sirius chiflaba gritando "Al fin".

- Perdón – dijo suavemente la pelirroja cuando necesitaron un poco de aire y se quedaron mirándose.

- No entiendo por qué me pides perdón a mi – susurró James.

- Perdón por ser tan hormonal – río la pelirroja.

- Perdón por ser tan imbécil – río el chico.

- ¡Y para que todos se enteren! – gritó la muchacha haciendo que todos la mirasen – Si, estoy enamorada, pero no, no estoy casada y no estoy embarazada.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente mientras la sala común quedaba atónita por los comentarios de los permios anuales.

- ¿Sabes lo más chistoso de todo esto? – le preguntó James a su novia.

- ¿Que de seguro tus amigos apostaron por cuánto tiempo estábamos separados? – intentó adivinar Lily haciendo reir al chico.

- No – negó James – es que ahora siento que todo el plan que tenía para que me perdonaras no sirvió para nada.

- ¿Y se puede saber que era?

- O créeme, mañana lo sabrás.

Lily le dio un suave beso y le dijo que se iría a dormir, que estaba demasiado cansada, así que subió la escalera de las chicas y se recostó en su cama, quedándose dormida inmediatamente. Esa noche soñó que estaba embarazada, pero en el sueño se sentía normal, viajaba en un compartimiento de tren y veía como el paisaje cambiaba a lo largo que los minutos pasaban y de repente sin más trama en el sueño, despertó.

- Gracias por reconciliarse – dijo Mary en el desayuno – me carga soportarlos peleados, a los dos, no solo a Lily, se ponen insoportables.

Todos asintieron, advirtiéndole a ambos que si volvían a pelear, nadie les iba a hablar. Los dos premios anuales prometieron que jamás iba a separarse porque estaban enamorados, pero que en parte su relación se basaba en peleas ridículas que revivían la chispa.

Por alguna razón que nadie comprendía James estaba muy feliz por entrar a clases, era demasiado inusual verlo salir rápido del Gran Comedor para entrar a clases. Flitwick tampoco vio positivo ver a James sentado en su salón antes de que empezara la clase, lo tomó como un mal augurio y temía que se tratase de una de sus bromas. Pero no fue así, James solo quería que la hora pasase rápido para llegar a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Hoy también te debo cubrir, Macdonald? – preguntó Sirius riéndose mientras caminaba al lado de la chica.

- Créeme, Black, hoy y todos los días que tengamos está estúpida clase – dijo Mary caminando rápidamente por el pasillo preguntándose que locura haría en esta clase.

Nada, no haría nada, se sentaría al fondo y nada más, no era buena en transformaciones y luego de ver lo que Sirius Black le había hecho a James Potter, prefería omitir el pedir ayuda para camuflarse, quizá si en el caso de que el profesor la llamase adelante ella gritara y corriera en círculos, él no la notaría. Aunque claro, luego preguntaría quien era y probablemente la llamaría a su despacho. ¿Su despacho sería como su apartamento en Londres? Mary dejó esos pensamientos de lado, lo único que conocía de esos apartamentos era el vestíbulo y su puerta.

La chica dejó que los chicos entraran primero, para luego con la cabeza gacha y dando un poco la espalda a Libatius Boothby caminó al fondo a taparse con la cabeza de Sirius. Ya llevaba cuatro clases así y en la última un alumno terminó en la enfermería. Probablemente alguien notaría su raro actuar en algún momento, pero por ahora esto era lo único que se le ocurría.

- Buenos días – saludó el profesor que salía de su lectura de siempre – quiero empezar la clase, entregándole sus ensayos, que en general están bastante bien, aunque hubieron algunas sorpresas - El profesor mediante la varita hizo que cada examen llegara a cada estudiante y luego se sentó en su escritorio - Señor Potter, podría leernos su interesante ensayo

James algo nervioso se levantaba, mientras Lily ya ponía sus ojos llorosos recordando las palabras que había escrito su novio.

- Por favor no haga que se peleen de nuevo – rogó Sirius – le juro que si quiere me quedo horas extras trabajando si no los hace pelear de nuevo.

- En serio, fueron cuatro días horribles, no queremos que peleen más – comentó Peter.

- Rara vez estoy de acuerdo con estos dos, por favor que no lo lea de nuevo – dijo Remus impresionando al profesor – hasta Mary puede atestuguar.

Mary asombrada por su alusión, no atino más que decir en una voz grave un "si, por favor, no de nuevo" que causo un tanto de risa.

- No se preocupen chicos – interrumpió James haciendo que todos se olvidasen de Lily – "El Hechizo más grande por James Potter"

Todos los Gryffindor presentes y que habían estado en la lectura del ensayo anterior se sorprendieron, ese no era el verdadero ensayo.

- "Si bien en nuestro libro nos hablan mucho sobre los factores que influyen a la magia, lamento mucho tener que refutar a Sir Philio Staquis, pero hay un factor mucho más grande, que hace nuestra magia más poderosa que una emoción tan sencilla como el enojo, la alegría o la frustración. Tal vez muchos de ustedes no entiendan lo que les voy a decir, pero prefiero tener un T de Troll y recuperar al amor de mi vida que una E de Extraordinario y que tenga que oír de nuevo mi anterior ensayo para que mi novia en su furia me explique a la práctica que tengo razón lanzándome algún hechizo muy poderoso. Sir Philio Staquis, quizá cree que las emociones nos rigen como magos, creando hechizos y maleficios más poderosos según nuestra tristeza, nuestra felicidad o nuestra furia, pero hoy he descubierto que no es así, hay algo que supera el poder de la emoción y son los sentimientos, que son un momento más estable donde podemos encontrar el factor más importante, el amor. Si no me creen puedo decirles que el amor que siento por Lily Evans, hace mi magia más poderosa y sin ella probablemente me parecería a un squib. Solo me queda decir que el anterior ensayo lo escribí a través de una emoción hacía ti, Lily, el enojo, mientras que este esta hecho en base un sentimiento, el amor que siento por ti."

Hubo un silencio en toda la sala, los Slytherin estaban completamente descolocados y no encontraban ningún sentido a las palabras de James, mientras que los Gryffindor estabas estupefactos por escuchar a James decir tan bellas palabras.

- Un ensayo que no sigue ningún tema de los capítulos, ya que le recuerdo que el postulado de Sir Philio Staquis aparece en el capitulo tres y que habla más de sus sentimiento hacía su novia que su opinión sobre los hechizos – comentó el profesor - ¿Nos puede decir su calificación, señor Potter?

- D, de Desastroso – dijo James sonriendo y escuchando una carcajada general del alumnado.

- Iba a colocarle una T de Troll, pero encontré que fue noble arriesgar sus notas por salvar su relación – río el profesor – es usted muy afortunada, señorita Evans.

- Lo, lo – tartamudeo Lily mientras se recuperaba del asombro – lo sé.

**oOo**

D de Dios mio que me rei escribiendo  
yo creo que Lily y James no sufren tanto como sus compañeros que deben soportarlos  
Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y, lamento el error de Matilda  
Es más, releyendo la historia hay otro capitulo en el que me confundí de casa  
algún día lo cambiare, pero bueno, por ahora solo sepan que estoy escribiendo el capitulo 66  
Subiré el próximo hoy o mañana, porque tengo que salir, además me estoy recuperando  
asi que quiero dejar capítulos de reserva por si hay un momento en que no pueda escribir  
Besos, abrazos y mucho Frenesí

**Simona Polle**


	66. No me hables del gato

**Capítulo 65: No me hables del gato**

James descubrió que los rumores que habían en Hogwarts traspasaban las murallas del castillos y aunque adentro de ella ya se había desmentido el día viernes recibió una vociferadora de su madre, la mujer ya bastante anciana incluso para los magos alegaba de cómo era posible que tenía que enterarse en el Ministerio que su hijo se había casado y que ella iba a ser abuela, le reclamaba que no le tenía confianza y que no podía creer que un Potter era capaz de ocultarle algo a su propia familia. Por otro lado pasó el resto del mensaje mandando saludos a la pelirroja, felicitándola y que la había hecho la madre más feliz del mundo, pero que no podía creer que James le había hecho eso.

Fue tanto el alboroto que James tuvo que pedir permiso a McGonagall para hablar a través de la red Flu con su familia y explicarles que nada era cierto, que adoraba a Lily, pero que no estaban casados, ni menos esperando un hijo y que si fuese así, prometía que ellos se enterarían por él y no por rumores en el ministerio.

El sábado fue la salida que Remus y Matilda le habían prometido a los chicos. Todos tuvieron que admitir que la tímida Matilda resulto ser bastante inteligente y divertida, pero sobre todo que no había que quisiera más a su lobuno amigo. Aprovecharon el clima para poder hacer competencias entre hombres y mujeres, donde ganaron las mujeres, aunque según Sirius, ellas hicieron trampa, porque usaron sus dotes para distraerlos. Aunque ya la habían conocido antes, Sirius había acertado con invitarla a salir con ellos, ahora no solo era Matilda Greywood la novia de su amigo que a veces comía con ellos, sino que ahora era Matilda, la que hizo que James tuviera que nadar por el lago y Peter usara el uniforme femenino. Se había ganado el corazón y la risa de los chicos.

El resto de los días pasaron, Mary seguía esquivando al profesor de Defensa, tanto en las clases, como en pasillos, patios y comidas. Remus por otro lado vivió su primera transformación en aquel año escolar y con ello la primera mentira a Matilda en aquel año escolar.

- Volveré luego de que San Mungo dé de alta a mi abuela – le dijo el día anterior a su transformación.

Remus se sentía tan mal la primera noche de luna llena que se hizo muchísimo más daño de lo normal, la tranquilidad de estar con Matilda antes lo calmaba, pero el hecho de tener que mentirle lo desestabilizaba, sentía que la traicionaba y eso afectó bastante su transformación, ni siquiera estar al lado de los tres animagos lo volvió un poco más dócil. Fue con esa misma transformación que tomó dos grandes decisiones, la primera, era la más fácil, escribiría apenas saliera de la enfermería a Democles Belby y la segunda, un tanto más difícil, antes de la siguiente transformación le diría a Matilda su secreto.

Hogwarts estaba en general muy tranquilo, no pasaba mucho más que una vociferadora para James Potter, alguna discusión entre los fantasmas y Peevees o algunos dientes rotos en la enfermería por alumnos que probaron las galletas de Hagrid. Todo era muy tranquilo aunque era imposible no enterarse de lo que pasaba a fuera, el Profeta anunciaba las fechorías de los seguidores de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y el Ministerio parecía cada vez más débil e inútil. Había muchas ocasiones en las que Dumbledore dejaba el castillo para trabajar en la lucha contra las fuerzas oscuras, lo que hacía sentir a los estudiantes algo desprotegidos.

Y por si el miedo no bastase, los alumnos comenzaban a sentir la presión de los estudios, se venía la primera ronda de exámenes y al parecer los profesores se habían unido para hacer que la materia fuera cada vez menos absorbible por sus jóvenes cerebros.

- No puedo creer que estemos estudiando un sábado – alegó Sirius leyendo a mala gana un libro de encantamientos avanzados – no puedo creer que en realidad este estudiando.

- Tus neuronas te lo agradecerán, Black – río Mary mientras terminaba de escribir un pergamino sobre los antídotos de una poción.

- Qué chistosita – refunfuñó Sirius mientras Teó lo calmaba con un pequeño masaje en el cuello mientras leía – te amo, mi niña.

- Rayos, me faltó sacar un libro de la biblioteca – dijo Lily - ¿Nadie sacó Encantamientos Encantados?

Todo el mundo busco el la pila que cada uno había sacado, era mínimo cinco por personas y al parecer nadie había sacada el libro para el estudio en encantamientos.

- Yo lo iré a buscar, no soporto el olor a la sala común cuando estamos estudiando – alegó Mary algo irritada por la falta de sueño – vuelvo en seguida.

- Felicidades, Evans – dijo Sirius – tienes una amiga casi tan temperamental como tú.

Mary salió por el retrató de la dama gorda y bajo las escaleras, estaba realmente cansada por estudiar para los exámenes y los tan temidos EXTASIS. En el camino a la biblioteca pasó por un baño a refrescarse la cara y tratar de despertar, se miró al espejo y se dijo que no podía tener más ojeras. La verdad era que no eran los exámenes los que la tenían así, en todas esas semanas solo había recibido una carta de sus padres, que decía que se encontraban bien, a salvo y que cada día pensaban en ella. Lamentablemente por seguridad ella sabía que no podía escribirles y que tampoco iba a recibir demasiada correspondencia de ellos. Entenderlo no hacía que la rabia no apareciera.

Se arregló por ultima vez, miró sus pies y se rio al darse cuenta que había salido con pantuflas sin pensarlo. Salió del baño y vago un poco por el vacío castillo. Todos estaban estudiando, de repente se le cruzaba algún fantasma o las pinturas le hablaban, pero ahí estaba ella sola caminando por Hogwarts, se sentía estar ahí, incluso la humedad del ambiente le hacía sentir que ese era su hogar. Mal que mal ya no tenía un hogar al cual volver.

De repente escuchó un maullido.

- Gatito – dijo emocionada Mary agachándose y haciéndole cariño al animal que se había acercado a ella para ronronear alrededor de su pierna derecha – me asustaste.

El gato atigrado y muy peludo le hacía cosquillas rodeando su pierna y maullaba suavemente mientras sentía las torpes caricias de Mary.

- Acompáñame a la biblioteca – le pidió la chica al gato mientras se levantaba – no creo que quieras que Lily se enoje porque me demore en traer su libro.

Y así Mary se fue hablando frivolidades con un gato, que resultó ser muy inteligente, Mary notó que cada vez que maullaba suave era porque le respondía que si y cuando maullaba muy fuerte era negativo. Al parecer si maullaba demasiadas veces era porque quería hablar él y que Mary se callara para que lo escuchara. Mary le insistió de manera muy infantil que ella no hablaba gato, pero al animal parecía no importarle mucho y le seguía maullando como si tuvieran la conversación más animada del mundo.

Se cuestionó un tiempo que estuviera "hablando" con un gato, pero luego recordó que su tío materno, hablaba con un sapo y que estaba segura que había varios magos famosos que decían que se comunicaban con los animales. La chica se río para sus adentros pensando que estaba loca y se dijo que mejor dejaba de pensar.

Entró a la biblioteca y encontró la última copia del libro disponible, era su día de suerte.

- Aquí tiene – le dijo severamente la señora de la biblioteca luego de registrar su nombre para "Encantamientos Encantados".

Mary salió de la atestada biblioteca y camino por los pasillos junto al gato, no quería volver a la sala común, pero sabía que debía, no solo por el estudio, sino porque sabía que si no volvía con el libro, Lily la mataría.

Y de repente lo vio, al otro lado del largo pasillo caminando mientras leía un libro pequeño y polvoriento, iba directamente hacía ella, era el profesor Boothby. Mery miró al gato, luego sus pantuflas y luego al profesor. Si caminaba de frente, él la vería, si retrocedía quizás también, porque iba bastante rápido y ella era la única persona en el pasillo. Quizá si se ocultaba en uno de los pilares no se daría cuenta.

Sin pensarlo lentamente, sin llamar la atención de Boothby se colocó en una muralla, entre una columna que formaba un arco interior y un busto de algún mago famoso. Si tenía suerte, él no la vería, pero mientras más sentía que los pasos se acercaban, más le latía el corazón de adrenalina y vio al distraído profesor pasar de largo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se relajara.

Pero, como si fuera la persona con peor suerte de todo Hogwarts, el gato se le acercó y comenzó a maullar repetitivamente en distintos tonos, como si quisiera una conversación, ella le indicó con la mirada que se callara pero el gato insistió y sintió que los pasos del profesor se devolvían. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del error, ella ya conocía a ese gato, ¡Era el gato del Vestibulo!

El gato le hablaba esperando respuestas y como no las recibía le seguía maullando, Mary sintió que los pasos del profesor se detenían y llamaban al fato.

- Ahí estás, Peakes – le dijo con su voz masculina - ¿a qué le estás hablando?

Mary vio que el gato miró a su aparente dueño y luego volvió su atención en su conversación con ella, haciendo que los pasos del profesor se acercaran cada vez más a descubrirla. Así que Mary recurrió a medidas desesperadas y se tapó la cara con el gran libro de encantamientos.

- Peakes – repitió Libatius colocándose frente a la alumna – lo siento, generalmente no es muy amigable con la gente – Mary estaba inmóvil, no sabía si debía decir algo, moverse, corres o llorar, por un segundo pensó en hacer todo, el gato se acercó a ella y rodeó su pierna - ¿Estás bien?

Y desastrosamente el profesor sujetó con la mano el libro de encantamientos y bajo el libro dejando al descubierto el rostro de la mestiza.

- Hola – dijo cabizbaja Mary rogando que por un milagro no la reconociera – lo siento yo... – Mary miro el libro – si, debo corregir algo de un trabajo… sobre este libro.

Y sin más caminó rápidamente, aunque era muy difícil en pantuflas, había visto la cara del hombre, la había descubierto.

- Espera - gritó Libatius alcanzándola y tomando su brazo – tú…. - se escuchó un suave maullido entre ellos, estaba recordando - … la muggle.

Mary tomó aire, no iba a dejar que ella pareciera la mentirosa de la historia, ya suficiente tenía con todos esos días de ocultarse en clases y bastante harta estaba de pasar noches en vela estudiando. Tenía miedo, aunque en realidad no había hecho nada malo, pero cada centímetro de ella sentía una profunda vergüenza, pero tenía que ser valiente y afrontar la realidad.

- Tú, el muggle – corrigió la chica – por lo menos yo si me llamaba Mary, ¿verdad, Byron?

- No te había visto antes – parecía que él estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos - ¿trabajas en Hogwarts?

Mary miró al gato que por alguna razón tenía una cara de decirle que ese tipo era un imbécil, lo cual la hizo reir por dentro. Se vio y entendió, era sábado no estaba con uniforme, él no la ha visto en clases y cree que ella era mayor de edad.

- Lamento desilusionarte, pero …

- Tienes novio – interrumpió el chico – esto es algo que pasa seguido, yo, rayos, de verdad pensé…

- No – paró la chica ya un poco desesperada, en clases parecía tan serio y ahora, ahora volvía a ser el simpático chico de la noche muggle, pero no debía parecerlo, a ese chico lo había besado, tenía que cortar con todo esto de alguna manera y si algo había aprendido, era que la honestidad siempre era lo mejor – no, Libatius Boothby, soy Mary Macdonald y soy tu estudiante.

Mary vio que la cara de Libatius pasaba por todos los colores mientras abría la boca de sorpresa y se quedaba paralizado.

- No te he visto en mis clases, es imposible – negó el profesor.

- Larga historia, eres bastante despistado para ser un aventurero – río Mary sintiéndose liberada luego de semanas de presión.

- Mary Macdonald, conozco ese nombre, leí tu ensayo – hizo memoria el hombre mientras negaba con la cabeza – séptimo año en la clase de los lunes y los jueves, si.

- La misma – sonrió la chica mientras veía como el gato miraba a su dueño mirando con la cabeza, cada vez le caía mejor el gato.

- Lo siento, yo, de verdad no sé que decir – reconoció el profesor mientras esquivaba la mirada de la chica y se fijaba si venía alguien.

- No tienes que decir nada – cortó Mary, aunque por un momento encontró sexy ver lo inseguro del hombre – yo no diré nada, tú no dirás nada, entre nosotros no pasó nada. En el verano tu besaste a una muggle que de casualidad se llamaba Mary y yo a un hombre llamado Byron y por el bien de ambos nos quedaremos en eso – Mary esperó una respuesta de Libatius pero no la tuvo, estaba en estado de shock asimilando que la joven del verano era menor de edad en el mundo muggle y su alumna en el mundo mágico – bueno, ahora si no vas a decir nada más – Mary suspiro aliviada de decir todo – debo estudiar para mis exámenes.

Sin más Mary sujetó su libro de encantamientos y se dio vuelta rápidamente, caminando lo más rápido posible de vuelta a su sala común. Aunque había aparentado ser muy directa, por dentro había estado hecha una gelatina. Verlo así tan de cerca la había asustado, por un momento hasta sintió que estaba hablando en las calles de Londres después de una siesta, su cabeza incluso se imaginó los grados de alcohol y para variar no dejaba de pensar en que era a un profesor al que le estaba hablando así.

Ya cuando le faltaba un piso para llegar a la torre escuchó un maullido, el gato la había seguido y aunque al llegar a la sala común intentó que no entrara, se las arreglaba para quedarse con ella. Finalmente se resignó y la dejó pasar, para luego pasarle el libro a Lily, intentar estudiar y olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

- Vaya que te demoraste – comentó Peter.

- La biblioteca estaba llena – mintió con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y el gato? – preguntó Remus.

- Ni me hables del gato – respondió con peor ánimo

**oOo**

**Aunque corto debo decirle que me reí escribiéndolo**  
**Libatius es especial a su manera pero que sea un personaje**  
**que me interese, no significa que estará con** **Mary**  
**Espero les guste y opinen sobre lo que pasa en la historia**  
** muchas gracias por escribirme y agregarme a favoritos :) **  
**Por otro lado, el próximo capítulo hará que odien o me odien**  
**creo que les dará pena y rabia, y me muero por subirlo  
****más de 5000 palabras de emoción**

**Simona Polle**


	67. Justos y leales

**Capítulo 66: Justos y leales**

Los días pasaron lentos en Hogwarts, pero octubre ya casi se borraba del calendario, con los días cada vez más ventados y menos luz solar. Mary aunque ya no se escondía en clases trataba de esquivar al profesor y aunque nadie se diera cuenta, ella podía ver que él trataba de esquivarla a ella, no le preguntaba nada como a los demás y cuando le hacía correcciones se sentía la incomodidad entre ambos. Era difícil no pensar en él algunas veces, porque su gato parecía que se había encariñado con ella y no paraba de perseguirla a donde sea, dormía en la torre de Gryffindor y la seguía a algunas clases para luego desaparecer y volver en unas horas o días. Aun así, según ella todo había mejorado porque ahora no tenía que ocultarse atrás de la cabezota se Sirius Black. Remus ya había decidido que era hora de hablar con Matilda, tan decidido que había ensayado frente al espejo y comido más de un kilo de chocolates para relajarse, quedaba una semana antes de su próxima transformación y sentía que era el momento indicado. Peter había empezado a salir con una chica de sexto, Hilda, una chica bastante hiperactiva que estaba obsesionada con jugar a cambiarle el color de pelo a Peter y hacerle cosquillas. Sus amigos insistían en que ella lo trataba como si fuera un juguete y él insistía que serlo tenía sus ventajas. La pareja de prometidos estaba más sólida que nunca, Sirius había tenido una seria conversación con Theo sobre lo que harían luego de Hogwarts, él planeaba casarse ese mismo verano y viviría un tiempo en Hogsmeade para poder verla cuando ella estuviera en séptimo. Aunque aun era un rebelde sin causa, nadie podía negar que Theo le hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra a Sirius, lo hacía pensar en el futuro e incluso estudiar por lo menos una hora a la semana que era más de lo que Sirius había estudiado en sus otros seis años en el castillo. Antes Sirius solo pensaba en vivir de lo que viniera, no iba a tener hogar porque viajaría por todas partes, hospedándose con amigos o casas abandonas, ahora sentía la necesidad de ser un hombre responsable, un hombre digno de de Theodora Pettigrew.

James, por otro lado, se había encargado de que su relación y los estudios tuvieran el equilibrio perfecto y lo estaban porque la pelirroja estudiaba más que él y eso le daba tiempo de organizar al nuevo equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall le había dado entender que aunque había ganado en quinto, no iba a estar feliz si Slytherin se la quitaba este año. Estaba algo asustado, la profesora McGonagall y la casa en general tenían gran fe en él, pero tenía que empezar casi de cero, ya que muchos del equipo egresaron de Hogwarts y otros habían muerto en Hogsmeade.

- Canuto, levántate que todos en el equipo tienen que dar pruebas y si hay alguien mejor que tu te sacaré – dijo James ya vestido con su túnica de quidditch que indicaba que era el capitán.

- Cornamenta – se quejó el aludido metiendo su cabeza en la almohada – son las seis quince de la mañana, ¡Seis quince!

Todos estaban de acuerdo que James estaba obsesionado con el juego, pero como decían los Merodeadores, era parte de su encanto. Era un juego importante para él, había nacido y crecido jugándolo, todos en su familia lo hacían, volar era su liberación y hasta su padre siempre siempre decía que aprendió a volar antes de correr.

Un poco antes de las siete, James tomó su escoba de carreras, regalo de sus padres y bajó a desayunar. Mientras caminaba al gran Comedor, estaba nervioso, no sabía si iban a haber postulantes para todos los puestos, le hubiese gustado que Remus entrara al equipo como Guardián, pero su condición se lo impedía, Peter por otro lado aunque es bueno jugando en el patio de sus casas, su nivel no alcanzaba a las ligas de Hogwarts y a pesar de que adoraba a Sirius, sospechaba que no llegaría a presentarse a la selección de equipo a las ocho con treinta de la mañana. Era algo temprano para un día sábado, lo sabía, pero si querían ser parte del equipo, había que hacer sacrificios, no aceptaría gente que llegara tarde, porque no necesitaba divas, necesitaba un equipo.

Al entrar al gran comedor se encontró con lo que fue su primera gran sorpresa, un niño que si no mal recordaba estaba en segundo era el único ser desayunando en el lugar, era un pequeño de pelo negro y fue inevitable no recordarse a él mismo a su lado tenía una escoba que James reconoció de inmediato como una de las serie libélula, muy buenas para hacer cambios de dirección.

Por primera vez, ese día, James sintió que su equipo tenía esperanzas, se sentó delante de él y sonrió. Era muy pequeño pero estaba decidido a ser buscador, él sabía que era un puesto que generalmente no elegían a niños tan pequeños, pero que iba a darlo todo para conseguir el puesto.

La segunda sorpresa para James fue cuando alrededor de las siete y media cuando solo algunos profesores habían bajado a desayunar, empezaron a llegar intermitentemente muchísimos alumnos de Gryffindor con túnicas de vuelo y escobas, eran más de los que cualquier capitán hubiese deseado y en ese momento se preguntaba si iba a alcanzar a entrevistarlos a todos. Miró a la profesora McGonagall de lejos y notó que desayunaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya a las ocho James le dijo a todos los postulantes en el comedor que iba a ir al campo a preparar todo y que los esperaba a las ocho y media en punto, que la puntualidad este año iba a ser muy importante, porque iban a ser muy rigurosos. Escuchó como le gritaban en señal de que entendían y se despidió del niño que le recordaba a él, deseándole suerte y rogando para sus adentros que se bueno, porque iba a tener competencia.

Luego de pasar a buscar la caja con las pelotas de quidditch y la llave del lugar, James se encontró con su tercera gran sorpresa. Sirius figuraba en los cielos preparando su velocidad y practicando picadas y cambios de dirección.

- Canuto – grito cuando estaba abajo – ven que quiero que mi cazador estrella este evaluando conmigo.

La selección fue larga, nada más ni nada menos que veintiséis postulantes a los puestos, aunque habían muchos que apenas sabían volar y hubieron tres que salieron lastimados con bludgers, pero habían muchos que sorprendían con sus movimientos, agilidad, compañerismo y impresionantemente tácticas de juego.

Había muchos que postulaban a guardián, pero entre todos hubo una chica de quinto que sorprendió a todos con sus movimientos y fuerzas. Los bateadores siempre son un dilema a la hora de elegirlos, deben estar tan conectados entre si que es mejor postular con un amigo, pero este año no hubo problemas, unos mellizos de quinto, un hombre y una mujer, resultaron ser destructores de jugadores. Y aunque pequeño en edad, el chico de segundo que se había encontrado en el comedor había sacado aplauso entre los espectadores de la selección, atrapó rápidamente a la snitch, incluso cuando está decidió escaparse por las gradas. James esperaba que ese chico le ganara al ágil buscador de Slytherin y hermano de su amigo, Regulus Black. Junto con Fin, ex guardián del equipo, Sirius y él mismo ya tenía a los tres cazadores para el equipo y eso significaba que ya tenía un equipo decidido, así que luego de despedirse de todos, escribiría en el diario mural de la sala común su decisión.

- Este será otro año de victorias para Gryffindor – le dijo McGonagall que había ido a ver la selección – Buenos candidatos.

- Vamos por la copa – afirmó el chico arrastrando el baúl con los implementos luego de cuatro horas de selección.

Sirius y James fueron a dejar el baúl y luego directo a almorzar donde se encontraron con casi todos sus amigos, con caras preocupadas y mirando sus platos sin mucho apetito.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sirius al ver la expresión de todos - ¿Dónde está Remus?

- Mira allá – dijo Peter apuntando a la mesa de Hufflepuff

Sirius y James giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron con Matilda comiendo solitariamente, podían notar que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, sus amigas al parecer se habían resignado de preguntarle que pasaba y solo la acompañaban.

- No lo hemos visto en toda la mañana – anunció Lily preocupada – lo hemos buscado por dos horas ya.

- Peter – dijo Sirius sentándose y acercándose al oído de su amigo para que nadie más escuchara - ¿y el mapa?

- Se lo llevó – respondió el aludido – ahora vamos a comer y luego ir a buscarlo.

James y Sirius comieron rápidamente, igual de preocupado que los demás para luego preparar un plan e irlo a buscar, no iban a dejar a su amigo solo, en lo que sea que había ocurrido.

- Mary, es mejor que vuelvas a la sala común – comentó Lily cuando ya habían llegado al Hall – Remus no está bien en este momento y no sabes lo que está ocurriendo y creo que es mejor que vayas a la sala común, si sabes algo de él, nos dices.

Mary no regañó ni nada, entendía que aunque conocía a Remus y se llevaban bastante bien, no debía meterse demasiado en sus asuntos, además confiaba en Lily, jamás la alejaría sin un motivo real, les deseó suerte y partió a la sala común.

- ¿Le habrá contando? – preguntó Sirius cuando Mary ya no se veía por las escaleras.

- Deberíamos preguntarle a ella – sugirió Theo – no sé ve muy bien, pero es la única que nos puede decir algo.

Iban a entrar al gran comedor, para que Lily fuera a preguntarle sutilmente si había visto a Remus, pero justo en ese instante vieron como ella salía del gran comedor como un zombie siguiendo a sus amigos, la iban a detener, pero al mirarlos, ella apresuró el paso y agarró del brazo a una de sus amigas.

- No nos dirá nada – sentenció Lily - esto esta mal, muy mal.

Los chicos se miraron preocupados, todos tenían los mismos pensamientos, Remus hizo lo correcto y le dijo la verdad a Matilda y ella lo rechazo. Esto no podía estar pasándole a su amigo, el no se merecía eso.

- Ustedes dos busquen en el castillo – dijo Sirius al notar que nadie estaba haciendo nada – Theo conoce todos los lugares y Lily tiene acceso a todos los lugares de prefectos y cosas de buenos estudiantes. Nosotros… - Sirius se detuvo abruptamente. Lily sabía sobre la licantropía de Remus, pero según él no de que ellos eran animagos - … nosotros en otros lugares.

- Canuto, ella sabe – le corrigió James – y créeme, yo no le dije.

- Eso no importa ahora, chicos – los retó Lily al ver que Sirius ponía una cara de sorpresa – Lo importante es ver cómo está Remus, nos necesita.

Y sin más se separaron, Lily y Theo fueron a todos los escondites que los Merodeadores, fueron al baño de prefectos el lugar preferido para pensar del licántropo. Por otro lado Peter en forma de rata fue a ver por todos los terrenos, el lago, el invernadero y al Sauce Boxeador, mientras Sirius y James entraron al bosque prohibido en sus formas animagas y buscaron, fueron a los claros que ya conocían, olfatearon todo lo que encontraban, pero no había rastro de su amigo. Se metieron más en el bosque y se encontraron con un joven centauro, ya lo conocían era Firenze, sabían que no había problema porque los centauros los respetaban por calmar a un hombre lobo y aun en forma animal, la criatura les dijo que lo que buscaban no estaba en ese bosque.

Luego de tres horas buscando se encontraron en el Hall de entrada, más preocupados que antes y muy cansados por la búsqueda.

- Se fue de Hogwarts – sentenció Sirius – no está en ninguna parte.

- ¿Cómo pudo irse de Hogwarts? – preguntó Lily aterrada por la idea – hay aurores por todas partes, es imposible que se hubiese ido por la casa de los gritos con toda la gente que hay en los terrenos.

- Hay más de una forma de salir de este castillo - aseguró James a su novia.

- Si Remus salió del castillo – dijo Peter – puede estar en cualquier parte.

Sin muchas energías los chicos volvieron sin éxito a la sala común, Mary estaba ahí esperando a ver si sabían algo, pero al ver la cara de los chicos se dio cuenta que no habían logrado nada. Intentaron estudiar, incluso ayudar a James con las nuevas tácticas para el quidditch, pero ni eso los animaba. Peter había subido a la habitación y se dio cuenta que muchas de las cosas de Remus no estaban. Remus se había ido.

- No lo hacía desde tercero – comentó James cuando los tres hombres estaban en la habitación – y lo peor es que es él el que siempre sabe que hacer en estas situaciones.

- Esperemos hasta mañana, quizá vuelva.

Pero no fue así, fue un domingo sin Remus, ellos hicieron otra búsqueda en el bosque, en la casa de los grito, Peter incluso fue a Hogsmeade a pasearse por las tiendas y hostales a ver si lo veía, pero nada.

- Potter, Pettigrew, Black – los llamó MacGonagall al finalizar la clase de transformaciones del día martes, era la última de ese día – quédense, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Los alumnos vieron como sus compañeros se marchaban del aula, la pelirroja salió indicándoles que los esperaría afuera. Los tres se acercaron cabizbajos al escritorio de la animaga.

- ¿Dónde está el señor Lupin? – preguntó más con preocupación que severidad la profesora – no ha venido a mi clase y he escuchado a Horace decir que tampoco fue a clase de Pociones.

- No lo sabemos – respondió Sirius apenado.

- No estoy jugando, chicos, un alumno no puede faltar a sus clases – dijo algo más severa McGonagall – el señor Lupin lo sabe y sé muy bien que lo protegen, pero deben decirle que venga.

- Créame, profesora – rogó Peter – no estamos jugando, no sabemos donde esta.

McGonagall vio en los rostros de los chicos una profunda pena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no veía esa cara de complicidad y picardía que siempre tenían antes de hacer alguna travesura.

- Lo hemos buscado, en todas partes – siguió James más desesperado – creemos que se fue del castillo.

- ¿Irse del castillo? – repitió la mujer asustada – eso es imposible, ningún alumno sale sin permiso de este castillo. ¿Por qué no me avisaron que no estaba?

- Por lo mismo, salir del castillo es expulsión – explicó Sirius – y estamos seguros que no está en el castillo, ni en los terrenos, ni el bosque, ni en la casa de los gritos o Hogsmeade.

- ¡No me digan que fueron a Hogsmeade! – gritó desequilibradamente para luego retomar la seriedad – luego hablaremos de castigos, chicos, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Los chicos se miraron, no podían hablar de lo que había pasado, no querían hablar de los sentimientos de Remus, pero ya estaban preocupados, su amigo llevaba tres días sin aparecer, sin escribirles una carta, ya no sabían donde podía estar. Con la mirada decidieron contarle a la profesora lo que había pasado.

- La verdad – comenzó James – es que no sabemos bien que pasó y no le estamos mintiendo.

- Creemos que se fue, porque le contó a su novia – continuó Sirius con un poco de enojó al hablar de la supuesta bondadosa Matilda – que era un hombre lobo.

- Y creemos que ella no lo tomó muy bien – finalizó Peter – y Remus huyó.

Minerva no sabía bien que hacer, estaba acostumbrada a que los alumnos tuvieran problemas amorosos, pero este era un problema amoroso que conllevaba un poco más de problemas. Que una alumna sepa la condición de hombre lobo de otro alumno solo le sonaba como un desastre, pero que dicho hombre lobo desaparezca sin dejar rastro era aun peor.

- Voy a hablar con Dumbledore – dijo al fin la mujer dirigiéndose a la salida seguido por los alumnos – tenemos que hablar con la señorita Greywood y tenemos que encontrar al señor Lupin.

Los alumnos salieron tras la profesora y Lily al verlos los acompañó.

- Luego hablaremos de por qué no me comunicó que un prefecto no estaba, señorita Evans – comunicó la profesora con severidad al ver que se les unía – por ahora preocupémonos del señor Lupin.

El camino al despacho del director fue rápido, oyeron a la profesora decir "cucuruchos de menta", la estatua de fénix como siempre giró para dejar que subieran por las escaleras y escucharon al profesor decir que pasarán.

- Minerva, que agradable sorpresa – saludó el director desde su escritorio leyendo una carta – no esperaba verte hasta la cena.

- Albus, lamento molestarte – se disculpó la mujer mientras veía como subían sus cuatro alumnos de Gryffindor asombrando al director – pero tenemos un problema.

Los chicos le explicaron lo que pasaba o por lo menos lo que ellos creían que pasaban, no encontraban a Remus hace ya más de tres días y creían que era porque al fin le había contado de su pequeño problema peludo a su novia, Matilda y ella no lo había tomado muy bien.

- Y queda menos de una semana para su próxima transformación, director – agregó James con más pena aún.

Todos los merodeadores pensaban lo mismo, Lunático no debía pasar una transformación sin compañía de sus amigos, no después de sufrir por su novia o mejor dicho, ex novia.

- No puedo creer que no este – dijo Lily cuando ya estaban en la sala común – no puedo quedarme aquí haciendo nada.

El director les había dicho que no había mucho más que hacer o por lo menos que como alumnos no tenían más opción que esperar. Sabía bien que un hombre lobo sufriendo emocionalmente era peligroso antes de una transformación, pero les hizo ver que lo que más le preocupaba era Remus y que desde ese momento él se haría cargo.

- Lo pueden expulsar – dijo Theo imaginando a su amigo empacando su baúl – no puede pasar en su último año.

- Eso no es nada, Theo, si por su enojo muerde a alguien en la transformación, de seguro el ministerio lo mata – comentó Peter – ya conocen como es el ministro, odia cualquier ser hibrido, sino miren lo que hicieron con esos vampiros del norte.

Ahora no solo temían de lo que Remus sentía en ese momento, ahora temían que alguien le hiciera daño. No habían muchos lugares para que un hombre lobo se transformara sin dañar a alguien y aunque sabían y Dumbledore se los había recalcado, que Remus no era inconsciente y jamás se transformaría cerca de personas, era imposible no pensar en lo peor.

- Quizá fue donde su familia – intentó imaginarse Sirius para tranquilizarse – Dumbledore probablemente busque ahí y nos diga que esta bien. Nosotros no podíamos asustar así a sus abuelos preguntando si Remus estaba en casa porque había escapado, pero Dumbledore si.

Esperaron un tiempo pero no hubo noticias de su amigo, cada comida o tiempo libre lo ocupaban en preguntarle a McGonagall si sabía algo pero la respuesta siempre era negativa. Ya era jueves y le habían dicho a todos que Remus estaba muy grave en San Mungo, así evitaban que cuestionaran cualquier cosa, además el chico se caracterizaba en el castillo por ser un joven guapo, pero enfermizo.

- Yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados – dijó la pelirroja casi al final de la cena al ver a Matilda salir del comedor – voy a descubrir que pasó y solo hay una forma de hacerlo. - Todos la miraron intrigados y se asustaron al ver que tomaba su varita con fuerza – no me importa que tanto nos ignore voy a ir a hablar con esa niña.

Lily no espero a que los chicos le dijeran algo, ellos sabían que no iban a poder detenerla, así que se dirigió al Hall. El lunes habían hablado sobre conversar con Matilda pero sabían las consecuencias que podría ocasionar. Si ella sabía el secreto de Remus, no lo había divulgado, porque ya sería un escandalo, definitivamente lo sabrían. Pero si hablaban con ella, podría asustarse o enojarse y empezar a hablar sobre el chico. El secreto de Remus tenía que ser protegido, era lo más importante para ellos.

- Matilda – llamó la pelirroja al acercarse al grupo de Hufflepuff – Matilda, es importante.

Lily la alcanzó con facilidad y miró a las tres chicas, dos de ellas miraban a Matilda preguntando que hacer, solo recibiendo una cara de pena de la visiblemente frágil chica. Hubo un largo momento de silencio donde ninguna hizo nada, hasta que Matilda miró a sus amigas.

- Luego iré a la sala común – pronunció con dificultad, asintiendo cuando sus amigas le preguntaban si estaba segura – no tardaré.

Las dos chicas que la acompañaban se miraron como preguntándose si era correcto y luego se aseguraron de mirar a Lily con severidad, le habían dejado claro que ellas cuidarían a toda costa de su amiga.

- No vengo a pelear, Matilda – le dijo Lily a la chica cuando se habían marchado sus amigas – pero creo que debemos hablar de Remus.

- Vamos a un lugar más privado – pidió Matilda mientras ocultaba su rostro en la bufanda de Hufflepuff, la misma que había hecho que conociera al licántropo – no quiero que nos escuchen.

Caminaron sin hablar, no se podía decir quien estaba más nerviosa, salieron al patio y se sentaron en una banca. Nadie estaba allí, nadie en su sano juicio estaría en el patio con tanto frío y viento. Lily miró el cielo, se dio cuenta que se avecinaba una tormenta y lo único que podía pensar era en Remus, rogaba que estuviera en un lugar cálido y seguro. A él no le gustaba el frío, a él le encantaba pasar las tardes de otoño e invierno tomando una taza de chocolate frente a la chimenea.

Ninguna hablaba, estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos y al parecer no llegarían a ninguna parte. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y solo escuchaban como el viento chocaba contra los vidrios y movían las ramas de los árboles.

- Te contó, ¿cierto? - preguntó Lily suavemente sin mirarla – su secreto.

- Si – se le escuchó con timidez a Matilda sabiendo a lo que se refería la pelirroja – ojala no lo hubiese hecho.

- Tienes suerte, Matilda – le aseguró Lily esta vez mirándola.

Matilda no respondió, sentía que en cualquier momento Lily le daría el sermón de su vida, sobre amor, sobre amistad, sobre todo lo que ahora pensaba que estaba haciendo mal. Ella nunca había hecho algo malo, pero Lily era intimidante, ella a los ojos del alumnado en general, era perfecta.

- Tienes mucha suerte – repitió la pelirroja.

- ¿Acaso quieres torturarme? – preguntó Matilda con los ojos llorosos y sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más- ¿Acaso me dices que soy afortunada porque me enamoré de un hombre lobo? Quizá tú puedas aceptarlo, pero yo sé lo que significa eso, él me engañó, me enamoró para luego romperme el corazón. Un hombre lobo no es un juego, es peligroso.

- Eres tan ciega, Matilda – dijo calmadamente Lily secando sus lágrimas - ¿Sabes lo que yo hubiese dado porque Remus hubiese tenido esa confianza conmigo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Además de ti solo cinco alumnos sabemos de la condición de Remus – explicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, recordando a su amigo – sus amigos James, Peter y Sirius. Un Slytherin, Severus Snape y obviamente yo. – enumeró la muchacha – y hay una diferencia entre nosotros cinco y tú.

- ¿Que yo no voy a aceptar a un hombre lobo? – preguntó Matilda sonrojada.

- No – negó la pelirroja – Tú eres la única de las personas que no supo porque lo descubrió o un accidente – Lily sonrió pensando en cómo ella había descubierto que Remus era licántropo – tú sabes porque Remus quería que tu supieras todo de él, no quería ocultarte nada. Él te amaba tanto que decidió confiarte su mayor secreto y ese acto de cariño lo rechazaste y ahora ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.

- ¿Dónde está? – repitió Matilda con susto - ¿Cómo que no saben dónde esta? Sé que no ha venido a clases, pero - no sabía que decir, miró a la pelirroja asustada – pero no sé, pensé que simplemente había faltado a clases, que estaba en su habitación.

Matilda se puso a llorar como cualquier chica de dieciséis años lo hubiese hecho, abrazó a Lily y en llanto se culpaba de lo que había pasado, mientras preguntaba hace cuánto que no veía al chico. Lily no podía estar enojada con ella, quizá si le había roto el corazón a su mejor amigo, pero ella también tenía el corazón destrozado y sentía la honestidad en su pena.

- El Sábado que habló contigo fue la última vez que lo vimos – le comentó Lily mientras le acariciaba su fino cabello castaño oscuro tratando de calmarla y calmarse, simplemente hablar de la ausencia de Remus – yo no vine a retarte Matilda, no soy quien para juzgarte, pero necesito saber que pasó con Remus, queda menos de una semana para su transformación y queremos asegurarnos de que este bien.

Matilda siguió sollozando y se separó lentamente de la pelirroja, estaba pensando en cómo todo lo maravilloso que le había pasado desde que era la novia de Remus Lupin y cómo aquel fin de semana todo se había desmoronado, cómo había pasado días sin concentrarse, llorando sin parar y escapando de todo el mundo. De los amigos de Remus, incluso cuando notó que McGonagall quería hablar con ella había salido corriendo. Sus amigas no entendían nada, solo habían atinado a cuidarla, a no preguntarle nada porque ella no contestaría, se había guardado todo para ella, esta era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de lo que había ocurrido.

- Estábamos en el patio, allí – relató la chica apuntando a un árbol cerca del campo de quidditch – estaban haciendo la selección de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor y Remus me comentó que James siempre le había pedido que fuera guardián del equipo – Matilda tenía los ojos brillantes y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Remus – yo no entendía bien por qué el no aceptaba el puesto, muchas veces habíamos hablado sobre quidditch y me había dicho que le gustaba bastante. Le pedí que me dijera una buena razón para no intentarlo y me remitió que él no podía aceptar el puesto de guardián – el rostro de Matilda se endureció y los ojos se cristalizaron – cuando le pedí que me explicara, me dijo que tenía que contarme una historia – dos pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer por la pálida piel de la chica – y me contó cómo un pequeño niño fue mordido por un hombre lobo. Al principio yo no le entendía mucho, el por qué me estaba contando una historia hasta que me di cuenta que estaba hablando de él mismo, todo empezaba a calzar, Lily, como faltaba a clases, sus cicatrices, el cansancio, todo calzaba y me aterré, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, los hombres lobo no son un juego, tú vienes de una familia muggle, créeme que no te estoy juzgando, pero nosotros nacemos sabiendo lo que es un hombre lobo, lo peligroso que son, cómo dañan sin importar si quieren o no a alguien. Veía cada marca en el rostro de Remus y veía una garra de hombre lobo atacando, veía como se erizaban los bellos de las manos o se movían sus fosas nasales y me lo imaginaba transformándose. Estaba aterrada.

- Estamos hablando de Remus – le recordó Lily – no de un monstruo.

- Los hombre lobos son unos monstruos – le corrigió la chica con pena – no importa lo pasivo que sea Remus, no importa si él ama a alguien, convertido en hombre lobo es otra persona. Me dio miedo hasta verlo, miedo y enojo, todo este tiempo me había estado engañando, cada vez que llegaba con una herida y me decía que eran por los trabajos que el director Dumbledore le mandaba a hacer o que se las había hecho con los chicos. Cada vez que salía y me mentía, yo lo había creído. Estaba enojada, me sentía aterrada y engañada, así que le grite – Lily la miró sorprendida – le grité que no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, que más le valía que me dijera que era una broma, pero al ver que no era una broma me asuste aun más y no dudé en decírselo, me puse a llorar enfrente de él, alejándome lentamente mientras me decía que no me fuera, pero no podía mentirle, yo no podía mentirle como él lo había hecho conmigo, le dije que me daba miedo, que no podía mirarlo a la cara sin sentir miedo, cada vez que daba un paso para acercarse le pedía que se alejara y le grité que no quería verlo nunca más. Salí corriendo al castillo.

Matilda rompió en llanto y se aferró en los brazos de la pelirroja que lloraba de pena imaginándose lo que Remus debió haber sentido, hasta ella sentía que su corazón se había roto en miles de pedacitos.

- Me di vuelta y vi que Remus ya no estaba – terminó la chica con más llanto – no pensé que se iría por mi culpa.

- Pequeña – consoló la pelirroja, intentando calmar a la inestable Matilda. Como se notaba que era la primera vez que se desahogaba – Remus es grande, si decidió irse fue su decisión, aunque está mal nadie te echará la culpa – la pelirroja miró el cielo gris y rogaba por sonar sincera – ya encontraremos a Remus. ¿No supiste más de él?, ¿No te escribió algo?

- En la tarde una de mis amigas me entregó mi bufanda – comentó la chica tratando de hablar fluido a pesar de que el aire no pasaba bien por la garganta gracias al llanto – él se la había pasado, así supe que definitivamente, habíamos preguntado. Ella me preguntó si había pasado algo porque luego de que se la entregó se había ido corriendo con una gran mochila en la espalda, que lo vio correr hacía el sauce boxeador, pero me dijo que como estaba sin lentes no había visto bien y que quizá había ido hacía donde Hagrid, porque al segundo después no estaba en el patio.

Lily abrazó nuevamente a la chica y le dijo que esa información servía de mucho. La verdad no sabía si iba a servir para encontrar a su amigo, pero no iba a hacer sentir peor a Matilda, así que le insistió en que no se preocupara y confiara en ellos, que incluso Dumbledore estaba trabajando en encontrar a Remus.

Ya se había hecho bastante tarde y la hora de estar en los pasillos se había acabado, pero como ella era premio anual no importaba. La llevó a un baño a lavarse la cara y espero a que se calmara antes de ir a dejarla a su sala común.

- Matilda – le dijo antes de despedirse de la chica cuando ya estaban cerca de las cocinas, donde estaba la sala común de los tejones – entiendo tu reacción con Remus y que no quieras estar con él – Lily no podía entenderlo en realidad, pero necesitaba asegurarse de una última cosa – pero tú entiendes que aunque ya no sigas con él no puedes contar su secreto, ¿cierto?

- Jamás lo haría – respondió la chica – quizá me aterre saberlo y si, lo encuentro peligroso, pero yo amaba a Remus – Matilda jugó con sus dedos como pensando – lo amo. Soy fiel a él, no podría hacerle daño, soy una leal Hufflepuff.

Y así, con una promesa de guardar el secreto de Remus, Matilda se dirigió a la entrada de su sala común.

**oOo**

Casi lloro con este capítulo, aunque sabía que Matilda haría lo que hizo desde hace mucho  
no sabía como iba a reaccionar Remus hasta que lo escribí  
Espero lo disfruten mucho y que no me odien por maltratar el lobo  
porque no olviden que al final saben que descubre el amor en Tonks  
Tengo que decirles que el capítulo 67 me tiene algo atascada pero trabajo para seguir  
espero que comenten lo que sienten, lo que odian, lo que aman, incluso lo que coman

**Simona Polle**


	68. Suerte

**Capítulo 67: Suerte**

- Remus es el que sabe que hacer en estas situaciones –le dijo Theo a Sirius acurrucados en un sillón de la sala común – el sabría que hacer para calmarnos a todos por su desaparición.

Sirius miró a Theo y sacó una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo, quizá no haría que encontraran a su amigo, pero si les hacía recordar lo bueno que era el chico.

- Luni no es un niño, mi amor – le recordó Sirius a Theo – él sabe protegerse, él estará bien.

Se habían pasado todos esos días repitiéndose la frase "todo va a estar bien", pero no había forma de que la creyeran al cien por ciento. Todos sentían la ausencia del licántropo, por ejemplo Peter estaba tan triste sin Remus que hasta terminó con su novia Hilda, ya no la encontraba ni entretenida, ni interesante, ni nada, pero todos sabían que la realidad era que Peter no podía pensar en una relación cuando le faltaba un amigo.

Todos pasaban una y otra vez a preguntarle a Dumbledore o a McGonagall si había alguna novedad, pero pasaba el tiempo y no tenían pistas. Les habían dicho que ya habían hablado con la familia de Remus, pero que no dejarían de buscar y cuando supieran algo, ellos serían los primeros en enterarse.

A pesar de la fatiga y el pesar, todos tenían que seguir con sus estudios y sus clases, que cada vez se hacían más pesadas. Ese día James y Lily estaban en pociones, ninguno de sus amigos estaban con ellos, ya que Mary no lo necesitaba como historiadora, Sirius y Peter habían preferido tomar Estudios Muggles antes que soportar una clase con Quejicus y Remus, bueno Remus no estaba.

Slughorn los tenía bajo presión esa clase, les había comentado que había recibido una carta de San Mungo solicitando ayuda con la epidemia de fiebre de dragón que azotaba a todo el mundo mágico, una enfermedad que sin un cuidado intensivo del paciente puede, muy fácilmente, morir. Le contaban que se estaban acabando los suministros de la poción que usan para cuidar a los enfermos y que consideraban de suma urgencia que él o alumnos pudieran usar sus habilidades para poder realizar más medicamentos.

El profesor insistió que era una oportunidad perfecta para poner en práctica todo lo aprendido y apoyar al mundo mágico en una epidemia. Les ordenó a todos que realizaran la difícil poción y que luego el mismo las examinaría y mandaría a San Mungo.

- En sus EXTASIS tienen que considerar muy bien el tiempo que les dan – les decía Slughorn cuando la clase terminaba y muchos no iban terminando el sexto paso de nueve para realizar la poción – aunque a veces en clases les concedo más tiempo sepan que es solo porque están aprendiendo.

- O en tu caso, considerar el tiempo para ver cuando es mejor que la poción explote – dijo Lily entre entretenida y asustada al ver que del caldero de su novio salían hermosas chispas de colores – no entiendo que es lo que haces para que tus pociones fracasen tan fantásticamente.

- Slughorn dice que es un don que algún día matará a alguien – contestó James haciendo desaparecer el contenido de su poción y viendo como su novia terminaba una perfecta poción frente a sus ojos a solo segundos de que terminara la clase - ¿no quieres dar mi EXTASIS de pociones?

- No, James – negó la chica llenando de liquido los frascos de vidrio que le había pasado Slughorn para luego mandarlos a San Mungo – Yo no te pido que hagas mis EXTASIS de transformaciones.

- Pero Lily, ¿no quieres que vayamos juntos a la academia de aurores? – le preguntó el chico mientras Slughorn se llevaba los frascos y los dejaba irse - ¿No nos imaginas juntos?

- Claro que si – aseguró la pelirroja – pero no quiero que entres con mentiras, solo debes ponerle un poco más de empeño a pociones, nada más.

Ambos salieron de las mazmorras para dirigirse a la sala común.

- Pues te aviso – le dijo James – que necesitaré algo más de suerte para pasar tener mis EXTASIS en pociones. ¿Lily? - Lily se había detenido abruptamente mientras el resto de los alumnos salían de las mazmorras - ¿Lily, pasa algo?

- Eres un genio, James – dijo Lily acercándose a su novio y dándole un pequeño e inesperado beso en los labio – un genio.

James vio como la pelirroja subió corriendo las escaleras dejándolo solo y preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho para que ocurriese eso. No se quejaba del alago, menos del beso, pero definitivamente quería saber que había hecho. No le quedó otra que subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la sala común donde ya estaban Sirius, Peter y Theo conversando en un sillón, esperando que pasara un poco el tiempo para ir a cenar. Mary se encontraba conversando con un chico de sexto que le estaba ayudando con sus clases de Aritmancia.

- ¿Lily vino para acá? – preguntó James a sus amigos.

- Llegó corriendo hace un momento – comentó Theo – subió a su habitación y aun no sale.

- ¿Se pelearon de nuevo? – preguntó Peter con gesto cansado.

- No – respondió algo ofendido James – solo me dijo que era un genio y salió corriendo.

Todos lo miraron con gracia y lo invitaron a sentarse con ellos, solo le quedo esperar a que su novia bajar en algún momento y le explicara que estaba pasando con ella. Lily por otro lado estaba ocupada buscando algo importante en su baúl, no podía creer que no se le había ocurrido antes, ahora sabía que había solo una cosa que necesitaba para encontrar a Remus y debía agradecer que lo tenía guardado en el fondo del baúl. Lily sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino y la abrió, dejando ver tres frascos de distintas formas y contenido.

Lily tomó el frasco del medio, el largo cilindro con un lazo amarillo, que contenía un líquido dorado que la dejaba hipnotizada. Sabía que la última vez que uso su colección de pociones regalada por Horace Slughorn había descubierto que Remus era un hombre lobo causando bastantes problemas, pero su cabeza le decía que no habían más opciones y que legalmente no había ninguna ley que le prohibiera usarla, no iba a tener ninguna prueba, examen o competencia y se repetía constantemente que Remus iba a transformarse en dos días. La pelirroja, sola en su habitación, abrió con cuidado el frasco y lo miró, estaba cuestionándose cuánto tomar, sabía que la dosis del frasco era la normal, es decir, doce horas de suerte, definitivamente si Remus estaba lejos la necesitaría.

Lily miró por última vez el frasco, se preguntaba a que sabía la suerte, pero no se cuestionó más su amigo la necesitaba y ella tenía una oportunidad para encontrarlo. Dio vuelta el frasco en su garganta e inmediatamente sintió que todo estaba de maravilla, sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de energía, la chica guardó rápidamente su caja en el baúl, se puso una capa gruesa, tomó su varita y se dirigió a la sala común.

- James, quisiera ir a Hogsmeade – dijo la chica haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados – ponte una capa que necesito ir a Hogsmeade.

James miró a su novia con Preocupación, lo que había dicho la chica iba en contra de todo lo que conocía en ella, tenían que estudiar y estaban preocupados por Remus, era extraño que la pelirroja le pidiera algo así y aun más alarmante, algo fuera de las reglas.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Lily? – preguntó James.

- De maravilla – contestó con una sonrisa la pelirroja - ¿vamos?

Nadie dijo nada, vieron como James se levantó algo confundido subía por su capa de viaje y ocultaba su capa de invisibilidad para llevar a su novia a Hogsmeade.

- Lily, en serio, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó James mientras caminaban por los extrañamente vacíos pasillos del castillo – No me molesta que quieras salir del castillo, pero tiene que haber una razón.

- Vamos por Remus, cariño – sonrío la chica – ahora solo véndame los ojos para que podamos ir a ese pasadizo de ustedes.

- ¿Remus? – repitió el chico – Lily, ¿acaso supiste algo de él?, ¿Está en Hogsmeade?

- No – respondió la chica esquivando una grieta en el piso que pudo haberla hecho caer – o no sé en realidad, solo siento que debo ir para allá o el Felix Felicis quiere que vaya para allá.

En ese momento James entendió todo, al principio lo único que pensó es que había querido usar esa poción para sus EXTASIS de pociones, pero Lily le había encontrado un uso más noble y claro, legal.

- No te vendaré esta vez, Lily, eres mi novia – le dijo – los chicos ya saben que sabes todo de mi y de ellos, no creo que les moleste que sepas de este pasadizo, siempre y cuando no lo uses como chantaje.

Lily y James llegaron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, por el túnel secreto y subieron cubiertos por la capa de James a Honeydukes. no había nade ahí, pero sentían los pasos de la gente que pasaba por el piso de arriba, la tienda.

Lily se dirigió hacía arriba, agarró un chocolate de una estantería, dejando su costo en un estante y guió a James fuera del establecimiento. La chica se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y ni siquiera se preocupó de ver si alguien la miraba, ese día contaba con suerte, nadie lo haría.

- Deberíamos ir a comer algo, ¿no crees? – comentó la pelirroja cuando ya habían avanzado bastante por la calle de Hogsmeade.

- ¿Tres escobas? – preguntó James casi olvidando que estaban buscando a su amigo, le gustaba estar solo con Lily, en el castillo con todas las responsabilidades como premios anuales, las clases y la cantidad de alumnos, era imposible tener algo de intimidad – pasamos las tres escobas hace mucho, pero es cosa de volver y podemos cenar ahí.

- Mejor, ahí – indicó la chica, apuntando un local con un letrero con un jabalí ensangrentado en él – vamos.

James iba a negarse cuando notó que ese lugar que apuntaba Lily era nada más ni nada menos que Cabeza de Puerco, lugar al cual solo iba con sus amigas cuando querían comprar objetos en contrabando o tomar whisky de fuego sin que nadie preguntara sus edades.

Cuando James entró al lugar, vio a su alrededor, había un hombre bajito sentado en la barra y además de él solo estaba Lily sentada en una sucia mesa sonriente y pidiendo un vaso de agua al alto cantinero.

- Agua – repitió él – en seguida.

- Y una cerveza muggle – pidió James sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

El cantinero, un hombre alto con cabellos blancos que limpiaba un sucio vaso con un aun más sucio paño, gruñó en lo que le pareció a James que se lo traería en seguida.

- Lily, no creo que este sea un lugar conveniente para ti – dijo James mientras el cantinero le entregaba empolvada lata de cerveza muggle y entregaba un vaso de agua a la pelirroja – ningún lugar que Sirius ama, puede ser un buen lugar para ti.

- Vamos, James, es solo un lugar – le criticó la chica mientras tomaba el agua – es solo cabeza de puerco.

- Si, y aunque me encanta cuando haces cosas locas – siguió James - también me preocupa tu seguridad.

Lily iba a refutarle, pero de pronto algo le llamó la atención, algo blanco que se movía cerca de la barra, era una cola de algún animal, una pequeña cola que se movía alegremente. El animal se movió y dejo ver lo que era, una cabra.

- James, mira – indicó la pelirroja – mira esa cabra lo que tiene la cabra.

James miró hacía donde la chica le apuntaba y vio una pequeña cabra, lo primero que pensó es que era increíble que ni al hombre pequeño de la barra, ni al cantinero le importara que entrara un animal al lugar y luego se dio cuenta de lo que a su novia le había llamado la atención. La cabra llevaba en su hocico un pedazo de cuero, era el cuero de la Mochila de Remus, no podía no ser de él. Era de cuero desgastado, claro y se alcanzaba ver una "R" con la letra del joven mago. Definitivamente era la mochila de Remus.

- ¿Disculpe? – llamó la atención Lily al cantinero - ¿De dónde salió esa cabra?

- Por Merlín, cabra idiota – gritó el cantinero – les he dicho que no entren acá.

La cabra miró al cantinero y salió por la puerta delantera como si entendiera todo lo que él le dijera.

- No, no me molesta – insistió la pelirroja – ¿Es suya? Solo quiero saber de dónde viene.

- Tengo ciento veintitrés cabras – indicó orgulloso y algo malhumorado el cantinero – viven en mi patio trasero, pero generalmente van a vagar por la montaña.

- Gracias – dijo Lily levantándose y cancelando rápidamente la cerveza muggle y el agua – Vamos, James, no hay tiempo que perder.

James vio como su novia tomaba su bolso, volvía a colocarse su abrigo y salía por la puerta delantera. Él dejo la lata a medio tomar y salió, viendo como la pelirroja caminaba al lado de la cabra como si el animal fuera su pareja.

- Si esta cabra tenía parte de la mochila de Remus, debió haberlo visto hoy – dedujo la pelirroja – Dumbledore debió mandar a revisar Hogsmeade y ustedes también buscaron aquí, pero no creo que hayan ido a las montañas.

- Vamos, Remus es un hombre lobo, transformado puede con todo – comentó el chico mientras veía que la cabra los alejaba de la casa de los grito y por lo mismo del pueblo - pero como alumno dudo que pueda sobrevivir en las montañas, él no es tonto como para creer que puede sobrevivir solo aquí. Ha hecho mucho frío y han pasado días, ¿Qué pudo haber comido?

- Solo sigamos a la cabra, James – insistió Lily.

Mientras caminaban ambos pensaban en lo que había dicho James. Remus es un hombre lobo y un mago, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, si estaba en las montañas y una cabra tenía parte de su mochila, posiblemente no estaría viviendo estos días de una manera glamorosa.

James pensaba además que si no fuera porque sabía que Lily había tomado una poción para aumentar su suerte, probablemente le hubiese prohibido seguir a una cabra por las montañas. No solo porque el lugar era peligroso, sino porque había una gran probabilidad de que la cabra no volviera donde Remus o que a su amigo se le haya caído su mochila y la cabra nunca estuvo con él. Todo indicaba que era una pésima idea.

Ya habían caminado media hora entre rocas y árboles, no era tan siniestro como el bosque prohibido, pero sin duda no muchos magos caminaban por ahí, era helado a tal punto de tener puntadas por el frío. La cabra era como una persona, no actuaba como un animal, miraba a Lily como si supiera lo que ella quería y los guiaba entre las subidas y bajadas del lugar, los esperaba cuando ella se adelantaba y no soltaba el cuero de su hocico. Por un segundo James se preguntó si era un animago, pero luego recordó que alguna vez había oído que el cantinero de Cabeza de Puerco realizaba hechizos inadecuados en cabra. Probablemente la había vuelto loca.

- Llevamos una hora y media caminando, Lily, esto es peligroso – le recordó el chico a su novia – deberíamos venir con Dumbledore, McGonagall o por lo menos con los chicos.

Lily iba a decirle algo, pero la cabra empezó a balar fuertemente desde arriba de unas rocas, donde pudieron ver a otras dos cabras.

- Vamos, súbeme – le pidió Lily sin tomar en cuenta a su novio – no puedo subir sola.

James resignado a que su novia no lo tomara en cuenta, ayudó a la chica levantándola por los pies, mientras ella se sujetaba de las rocas por las que la cabra había saltado sin dificultad. Al llegar arriba vio una gran cueva de por lo menos cinco metros y medio de alto y no lograba ver lo que hay dentro por la oscuridad.

- ¿Crees que esté aquí? – preguntó James mientras la chica le ayudaba a subir.

- Tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado – le recordó la pelirroja tomando su mano y entrando a la cueva junto a él – Lumos.

A penas la luz invadió la oscura cueva la pareja pudo ver las húmedas paredes, envoltorios de dulces y en una de las paredes, entre dos rocas y cubierto por una capa, estaba durmiendo el joven Remus Lupin.

- ¡Lunático! – gritó James soltando a su novia y arrodillándose junto a su amigo que no reaccionaba a su llamado – Vamos, Remus, yo sé que estás bien.

- ¿Cornamenta? – murmuró Remus abriendo lentamente los ojos - ¿Lily? No tienen que estar aquí, váyanse.

- Remus, estamos preocupados por ti, todos lo estamos. – le dijo Lily dándole un abrazó y sintiendo la fría piel del chico – Por Merlín, Remus, debemos llevarte al castillo, te estás congelando aquí.

- No – dijo el chico separándose de los brazos de la pelirroja – no voy a volver, jamás.

- Lunático, no digas tonterías – le dijo James – no somos nada sin ti, amigo.

- No soy más que un hombre lobo, James – gritó Remus abriendo los ojos y sintiendo que su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina - ¿Ven? – gritó nuevamente mostrando como los bellos de su brazo se levantaban – Estoy cerca de la luna llena y miren como cambio. Un día mataré a alguien y lo saben.

- No es cierto, Remus – dijo Lily abrazándolo nuevamente, sintiendo que la piel Remus estaba hirviendo y que su amigo empezaba a llorar entre sus brazos – James, aparécete en Hogsmeade y ve al castillo, dile a Dumbledore que encontramos a Remus y tráelo.

- No voy a dejarte sola, Lily – le alegó James – Se está haciendo de noche y las montañas no son seguras.

- Tiene razón, Lily – dijo entre llanto Remus – estoy yo.

- Tú no le preocupas – le calmó la pelirroja – James, tengo la suerte de mi lado, solo ve, quiero hablar con Remus.

- Volveré pronto – dijo el chico besando a su amiga – Luni, cuídamela.

Lily vio como James se alejaba de ellos y desaparecía, ahora que sabía el lugar no se demoraría tanto en llegar al castillo para pedir ayuda.

- Lily, vete – le pidió el licántropo aun abrazándola – es lo mejor para todos.

- Remus, tomé felix felices – le dijo la pelirroja alejándolo de ella para mirarle la cara – y tuve que perseguir a una cabra para encontrarte, tomé no me pienso mover de aquí, no sin ti.

- Por favor – le rogó Remus – soy un monstruo, Lily. No quiero volver a Hogwarts.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un tiempo, Lily se apoyó en la húmeda pared de piedra quedando junto a su amigo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del licántropo. No pronunciaban ninguna palabra, pero se decían todo con su respiración a la luz de la varita de la pelirroja.

- Ella cree que soy un monstruo – susurró el chico luego de unos minutos de silencio – y tiene razón, lo soy. Hubieses visto su cara, me tenía miedo.

- Eres un hombre lobo – afirmó la pelirroja – por unas noches eres peligroso, si. Pero el resto del tiempo ere Remus Lupin, un joven mago, tierno, cariñoso, inteligente, con un futuro prometedor y por sobre todas las cosas, mi amigo.

- Matilda tiene razón, Lily, soy un monstruo – insistió el chico – serán unas cuantas noches en el mes, pero son noches en que puedo asesinar, en que no pienso, en el que, literalmente, me convierto en un monstruo – el chico acarició la cabellera de la pelirroja que estaba apoyada en su hombro – no puedo creer que pensé que iba a aceptarme.

- Yo no puedo creer que no lo haga – dijo con sinceridad Lily – Matilda le tiene miedo al hombre lobo, no a ti, a ti te quiere.

- No quiero verla y que me miré con miedo otra vez – confesó el muchacho con su voz desgastada – no quiero volver y fingir que todo esta bien, cuando no lo está. En cualquier momento Matilda lo contará a todos y no podré seguir estudiando, el consejo no lo permitirá cuando los padres empiecen a causar presión. Y aunque eso no pase, el ministerio tiene sus nuevas leyes para híbridos, yo jamás podré tener un trabajo, jamás tendré una vida normal – Remus hablaba más para si mismo que para Lily - No quiero volver a Hogwarts sabiendo que jamás podré ser normal, no lo soy y debo empezar a acostumbrarme a lo que se viene.

- ¿A lo que se viene? – preguntó Lily algo asustada, mientras levantaba su cabeza del hombro del chico y se levantaba para colocarse frente al chico y poder verle la cara - ¿A qué te refieres?

- A lo largo de mi vida he conocido otros hombres lobos, he visto comunidades de ellos – explicó Remus mirando la pared – ninguno ha ido al colegio y jamás han tenido un trabajo, excepto los que fueron mordidos en la adultez, pero generalmente son despedidos al tiempo y en muy pocos casos conservan a sus familias. Tengo que ser realista, Lily, estoy acostumbrado a vivir en el castillo, o con mi familia, pero no siempre podré vivir así, no podré costearme la vida, deberé aprender a vivir como el resto de mi especie.

- No eres una especie, Remus – insistió la pelirroja – eres un mago, un gran mago, eres mejor que muchos de nuestros compañeros.

- No volveré a Hogwarts, Lily – sentenció el chico – Me iré a una comunidad de hombres lobo cerca de Birminghan, es la única pacífica que conozco, son nómades y bastante reservados, pero creo que me aceptaran.

- No puedes irte, Remus – se negó Lily triste al ver que esta vez no era una conversación en la sala común, Remus estaba hablando de una verdadera desición - tienes a tu familia, tus amigos, no puedes dejarme en nuestro último año, teníamos sueños juntos, no puedes hacerte esto a ti, ni a nosotros. Eres parte de nuestras vidas.

- Lily, lo sé, pero Matilda me ha hecho ver que no importa lo que yo quiera o sienta, quizá tú tengas a James, Sirius se casará, Peter seguirá cambiando de novias cada cuanto y tendrán sus carreras, yo en cambio nunca dejaré de ser un hombre lobo – Remus hablaba en serio, estaba completamente – Soy un monstruo para esta sociedad.

Lily miró a su amigo enojada, quería dejar bien en claro lo que sentía en ese momento y ese día tenía la suerte de su lado, era como si la poción le diera las palabras exactas y ella solo hablara por inercia.

- Entonces yo también debería dejar Hogwarts – dijo la pelirroja con tono severo y levantándose para caminar por la cueva de un lado para el otro.

- ¿De qué hablas, Lily? – preguntó Remus confundido, hace un segundo hablaban de él y era sobre Lily – yo soy el que me iré, tú no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Lily se detuvo nuevamente frente al chico y apuntando con la luz de la varita, le hablo severamente, casi como si fuera su madre. Hace un momento había pasado por la felicidad de encontrar a su amigo, la pena de escuchar sus tragedias, la rabia de oír su decisión y ahora, simplemente volvía a sentir esa sensación de suerte que le había dado la poción.

- Soy una sangre sucia – afirmó la chica mirando al chico desde arriba– la mayoría de los trabajos en el mundo mágico son controlados por grandes familias de sangre pura y muchos no aceptar a hijos de muggles. Quizá James y su familia me acepten, pero hay gente que no lo hace ¿y si me hubiera enamorado de un Slytherin, que al enterarse de mi sangre me rechazara? – Lily se volvió a agachar para poder estar a la altura de los ojos de sus amigos – no sé si te diste cuenta, Remus, pero hay una guerra ahí afuera, de gente que no solo quiere rechazarme, quieren matarme – Lily notó que Remus se había quedado sin palabras – tú no eres un mago normal, eres un hombre lobo y aunque hay personas que te aceptan hay otras que no lo hacen. Yo, soy hija de muggles que está arruinando el gran linaje de los Potter y hay gente que les da igual de donde vengo y otras que me odian tanto como para querer matarme. No sé por qué tú tendrías una mejor razón que yo para irme de Hogwarts.

- No lo había pensado así – admitió el chico temeroso – pero… sigo sin querer volver, Lily. No es compararnos, simplemente yo no voy a volver allí.

- Remus, hace alrededor de un año que nos hicimos amigos y puedo decirte que es la primera vez que de verdad siento que estás actuando como un cobarde – le confesó la pelirroja ahora con un tono más maternal – al final es tu decisión, pero solo voy a decirte una cosa más. No importa quién seas, que hagas, cómo seas, siempre va a haber gente que no te acepte y depende de ti enfocarte en la gente que si lo hace.

Se quedaron en silencio, la pelirroja volvió a sentarse a su lado y se sentía afortunada de haberlo encontrado y de haber tenido el tiempo de hablarle a solas. Solo se escuchaba la tos del chico y sus respiraciones.

- ¿Y si Matilda lo comenta? – preguntó el chico.

- No lo hará, créeme – le prometió la pelirroja con una sonrisa al notar que su amigo lo estaba reconsiderando – Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ti.

- ¿Y si lo hace? – repitió el chico.

- Pues si quieres podemos borrarle la memoria – se burló Lily – Vamos Remus, ¿Y si Mary se va del país con sus padres?, ¿Y si me quedo sin dinero para seguir estudiando?, ¿Y si James me deja?, ¿Y si Dumbledore se vuelve loco y nos mata a todos?, no vas a vivir con miedo por posibilidades. Si la gente descubre que eres un hombre lobo, lo enfrentarás, lo enfrentaremos, juntos.

- No sé qué haría sin ustedes – concluyó el chico.

Lily estaba feliz, ya le había dejado claro que iba a volver, quizá le iba a costar, pero iba a volver y agradecía tener la suerte de su lado, porque alcanzó a hablar todo lo que quería con Remus y justo a tiempo, porque justo unos minutos después aparecieron mágicamente James, acompañador de Dumbledore y McGonagall.

**oOo**

Voy a ser honesta, no es un capitulo que me guste mucho  
es más estoy desepcionada de lo que escribí pero espero a ustedes les agrade  
un abrazo enorme y gracias por los comentarios

**Simona Polle**


	69. Un futuro juntos

**Capítulo 68: Un futuro juntos **

- No quiero saber cómo salieron del castillo, ni en qué pensaban cuando entraron a las montañas – les dijo McGonagall en la enfermería – vuelvan a la sala común mientras hablo con el señor Lupin.

James se sorprendió de que no los hubieran castigado mientras Lily aun sentía la suerte de su lado. Ambos sonrieron a su amigo y salieron del lugar.

- Se quedará – sonrió Lily mientras iban caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillos – casi pensé que no volvería.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, pelirroja? – le coqueteó James tironeándola para que entraran a una sala vacía - ¿acaso le diste un beso?

- James, no estarás hablando en serio – río la pelirroja.

- Sé que ustedes dos se han besado – dijo el chico llevándola al final del salón – y ahora que no está Matilda…

- Eres un grandísimo tonto, James – siguió riéndose Lily mientras se soltaba de su novio y escapaba al otro extremo de la sala para que él la persiguiese – eso pasó hace mucho, lo convencí con la verdad y algo de suerte. – Lily doblaba por las mesas intentando escapar del rápido James – Además todos saben que a mi me gusta otra persona.

- ¿Y es guapo? – preguntó James intentando alcanzar a su novia - ¿Es encantador?

Al parecer era la suerte embotellada que aun corría por su cuerpo, porque a pesar de que James era más rápido, más fuerte y menos torpe que Lily, no la alcanzaba. Ambos reían mientras jugaban a lanzarse hechizos que Lily escapaba con facilidad y James recibía con aun más facilidad.

- Creo que haces trampa, Lils – dijo exhausto James mientras arreglaba sus lentes que acababan de mancharse gracias a los hechizos de su novia – pero recuerda que la suerte no te durará por siempre.

- James, la suerte es la que hace que estemos hasta tan tarde, haciendo ruido y que no nos quiten puntos – dijo la chica acercándose a su novio y dándole un suave beso en los labios – son las once.

- Extrañaba esto – suspiró el chico – a solas, sin nadie más, solo tú, yo y un salón abandonado.

No dijeron más y se besaron como si fuera la primera vez que lo habían hecho, Lily jugaba con el desordenado cabello de James mientras él acariciaba su espalda.

- No quiero volver a la sala común – comentó Lily abrazando a James– me gusta estar así, tranquila y sin problemas.

- Entonces, no volvamos – le dijo James – no tenemos por qué volver.

- ¿No volver? – repitió la pelirroja como si no entendiera a James - ¿Y quedarnos aquí?

- Podemos ir a las cocinas – sugirió James – no se tú, pero yo estoy que me muero de hambre y luego podemos vagar por el castillo, si nos da sueño ir al sauce boxeador.

- O ir a la torre de astronomía – sonrió Lily coquetamente.

- O lo que tú quieras – agregó James terminando con un dulce beso.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y sin hacer ruido salieron miraron por la puerta para ver si no había nadie en el pasillo y empezaron a caminar en punta de pies, tomados de la mano y riéndose. Fingían ser fugitivos de Azkaban, pero hacían tanto ruido con sus risas que agradecían la suerte de su lado, parecía que ni la señora Norris estaba de guardia.

Llegaron a las cocinas y dos elfos domésticos que aun no dormían les sirvieron la cena y los llenaron de postres, era una pareja de elfos bastante tierna que cocinaban juntos y la elfina conocía mucho a James y le preguntaba por qué no la había ido a visitar junto con los señores, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin. Les prepararon una canasta, con galletas, dulces, emparedados y botellas de jugo de calabaza, ellos les agradecieron y se despidieron alegremente mientras se preguntaban a donde irían ahora.

- Me encanta tener un día contigo – comentó Lily mientras miraban los terrenos del castillo a través de una ventana de la torre de astronomía.

- Me encanta saber que estaré contigo para siempre – le susurró en el oído James.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

- Soy un chico con suerte.

Lily miró su reloj y notó que ya les quedaban pocas horas de suerte en su cuerpo, pero estaba tan feliz de haberlas aprovechado con James, siendo simplemente ellos, pasando su tiempo juntos y relajados. Eso era algo que no habían podido hacer, estar relajados era algo imposible cuando pensaban en cada segundo si Remus estaba bien.

- No necesito una poción– le dijo James a la pelirroja – Te tengo a ti y no necesito nada más.

- Eres un meloso, James.

- Pero, hablo en serio – insistió el chico – yo creo que ya lo tenemos todo. Grandes amigos, éxito académico y de seguro seremos grandes aurores.

- Los mejores – se rio Lily.

- ¿No te lo imaginas? – volvió a insistir James – solo piénsalo, nuestro futuro, ¿no quieres un futuro juntos?

- Claro que si, tonto – le abrazó la chica – salir del castillo y tener un pequeño apartamento en Londres muggles, solo porque te gusta la adrenalina de tener que ocultar la magia de los vecinos muggles, aunque sabes que eres tan torpe y con tan mala suerte, que nos descubrirán a la semana.

- Me conoces tan bien – sonrió James – e iremos a la academia de aurores y tú me retaras porque no me lo tomo en serio.

- Iremos a la casa de tus padres a comer los fines de semana, porque dirás que no cocino tan bien como tu madre.

- ¡No me digas que no cocinas bien! – saltó James – Era un requisito.

- No dije que cocinara mal, James – rió la pelirroja – pero las madres siempre cocinan mejor que uno.

- Mi madre no cocina – le explicó James – es un desastre en la cocina.

James le contó diversas historias a Lily, todas incluían a su madre haciendo explotar diversos alimentos que el mundo pensaba que era imposible hacerlos explotar. Patos que alcanzaron a volar dieciséis metros sobre la casa, zanahorias que corrían por la casa o manzanas confitadas que terminaron convertidas en piedra.

- Mi madre tiene un don para hacer explotar cosas.

- Y he ahí la explicación de por qué eres tan malo en pociones – rio la pelirroja imaginándose zanahorias corriendo por la mansión Potter – probablemente de verdad yo deba hacer tus EXTASIS.

- Uy, Lily Evans me está proponiendo hacer trampa – se burló James que le había pedido hacer trampa en pociones por lo menos unas doscientas veces.

- No veo otra forma de que pases pociones – le regañó Lily – y si no tienes tus EXTASIS, no veo como entraras conmigo a la academia de aurores y si eso no ocurre todo nuestro plan a futuro se arruina.

James la miró extrañado, enamorado y lleno de emoción. Tenía esa cara que ponía cuando estaba muy feliz y no quería escuchar ahora.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – le regañó la pelirroja dándole con su mano en la cara - ¿He dicho algo?

- ¿De verdad ves nuestro futuro juntos? – preguntó inocentemente el chico – Lo ves ¿cierto?

Lily empezó a sonrojarse y le dio la espalda a su novio, tenía vergüenza de decirle que ella se había imaginado toda una vida al lado de James Potter, del estúpido y arrogante, James Potter.

- ¡Lo has hecho! – la increpó el chico sonrojado, siguiendo a la chica que ahora le daba la espalda y caminaba en dirección a la cesta de comida - ¡Admite que lo has pensado!

Lily no quería hablar de ello, no quería sentirse melosa, menos admitir que James era lo más importante en su vida, porque a pesar de que antes lo odiaba, a pesar de que tenía otras cosas que sonaban más lógicas, olvidando que llevaban poco tiempo como novios y que eran solo dos adolescentes de diecisiete años, él era lo más importante en su vida. No sus deseos, tampoco su familia, menos sus estúpidas notas. Nada tenía sentido en su cabeza sino eran relacionadas a James Potter. Y eso le daba miedo.

- Claro que lo he pensado, James – le gritó Lily viéndolo a la cara - ¡Claro que lo he hecho! Me imagino una vida juntos siempre, me imagino estando contigo, comprando nuestra primera casa, viajando por todas partes, acompañándote a tus tontos juegos de quidditch y … - Lily se sonrojó aun más – me imagino siendo Lily Potter.

- ¿Con doce niños corriendo por la casa? – preguntó abrazándola y acurrucándola en su pecho – porque no aceptare menos de una decena.

- Eres un tonto James Potter.

- Pero soy tú tonto, Lily Evans – le respondió acariciándole el pelo – quizá me conforme con tres, dos niños revoltosos y una niña mandona, si eso me gustaría.

- O dos niñas a las que celarás de por vida y un don juan – bromeó Lily – me gustan tres.

- Igual podrían ser dos parejas, dos niñas y dos niños – siguió James imaginándoselo – cuatro.

- Dejémoslo en tres – dijo a pelirroja.

- Pero tres son aburridos, cuatro – insistió el chico - serán como Remus, Peter, Sirius y yo.

- Una razón menos para insistir en tres – Lily se separó de su novió y le dio un tierno beso para luego recostarse en el piso y darle una señal a su novio de que hiciera lo mismo – tres y fin de la discusión.

- Esta bien, pero si luego queremos dividirnos en pares y uno te queda solo, será tu culpa – le advirtió James recostándose junto a la pelirroja – tres niños.

- Contigo serán como cuatro niños, ¿sabes? – le comentó Lily imaginándose a James intentando dar comida a un bebé, dejando todo desparramado – será una locura controlarlos a todos.

- Pero una locura entretenida.

- Me gusta pensar en nuestra vida juntos – admitió al fin la pelirroja teniendo las ideas más básicas y cursis en su cabeza - ¿Crees que viviremos en una casa o que viviremos en departamento?

- Tenemos la mansión Potter – comentó el chico – además de otras tres propiedades.

- Vamos, no es tan divertido heredar las cosas – regañó la chica girando para acurrucarse sobre James – solo imagínate, tenemos una vida por delante, ¿Dónde te gustaría vivir?

- Un lugar con un patio gigantesco – dijo el chico – con sillones muy blandos y con un campo de quidditch.

- Tenías que venir con el quidditch.

- Es mi sueño, ¿ok? – río James - ¿Y tú, cómo te lo imaginas?

- La verdad con tal de estar bien y juntos, seré feliz – comentó la chica – Pero siempre he querido tener un balcón, no es algo importante, pero me gustan los balcones.

- Pues un balcón tendrás - dijo James agarrando su varita y dibujando con ella una casa con un hermoso balcón victoriano.

- ¿Y podemos tener un árbol gigantesco el patio?

- Con un columpio colgando – siguió James haciendo un árbol enorme con un columpio balanceándose.

- Una chimenea acogedora – siguió Lily sujetando agarrando su varita y haciendo con líneas doradas en el aire una chimenea con el fuego encendido junto a los dos sillones que había mencionado su novio.

- Una mesa de ajedrez – dibujó el chico.

- Una librero – siguió la pelirroja.

- Viviríamos al lado de las montañas.

- O cerca del mar.

- Y podemos criar criaturas.

- Y tener un sinfín de plantas mágicas.

- Una casa en el árbol.

Pasaron horas hablando de su futuro juntos. Se reían inventando anécdotas que les pasarían, su primera noche en una nueva casa, el día en que Lily descubría que James había escondido a un hipogrifo en una de las habitaciones y aquella vez que Lily hizo una poción errada e hizo una enorme explosión. No tardaron mucho en llenar la sala de astronomía con dibujos dorados hechos con sus varitas, dibujos en el aire de objetos que querían en su vida juntos. James había agregado tantas cosas como su cancha de quidditch, un cobertizo de escobas, habitaciones de invitados, un estante con una colección de bromas mágicas, un bosque dentro de una habitación y una hermosa cuna que era muy parecida a la que él había tenido, Lily por otro lado también se había dejado llevar y creo un estudio para realizar pociones, un tocadiscos muggle, cuadros con paisajes que indicaban el clima en distintos lugares del mundo, una alacena llena de comida, una fuente de agua y una cómoda cama con doseles.

- Y tú – terminó James dibujando lentamente a la pelirroja en el aire.

- Esa no se parece a mi – se quejó la chica intentando arreglar la nariz del dibujo – mi boca no está tan hinchada.

- Sabes que eres mejor en encantamientos, pelirroja – comentó James levantándose, ayudando a su novia a hacer lo mismo y girando sobre si mismo para contemplar sus sueños – tenemos un gran futuro juntos.

- Y aun así solo me importa estar contigo – dijo la chica – no necesito nada de esto, ni una casa gigantesca, ni mi propio estudio para pociones, solo te necesito a ti.

James agarró a la chica y la besó muy fuerte, tenía unas ganas de tener ese futuro en ese momento, tanto que le hacía olvidar que solo tenía diecisiete años, que aun no salía de Hogwarts y que el mundo no era tan simple como lo estaban soñando. En ese momento solo importaba que estaba besando a Lily Evans, su novia, su futura esposa, la madre de todos sus hijos.

- Son las tres de la mañana, no tengo ni una pizca de sueño – dijo Lily al separarse de su novio – y se me ha acabado la suerte.

- No sé tú, pero yo creo que somos los más afortunados – James hizo un movimiento de varita e hizo desaparecer los dibujos y ordenar el lugar – nos tenemos el uno al otro y tenemos un futuro, muchos años para disfrutar juntos, para envejecer juntos.

- ¿Hasta que tengamos tantos años como Dumbledore? – preguntó Lily mientras tomaba de la mano a James y caminaban a la puerta de la sala de astronomía.

- Muchos más, pelirroja, muchos más.

**oOo**

Lo sé, lamento la molestia de la demora

Pero la verdad es que una ONG me ofreció ser coordinadora de un proyecto nacional

y la universidad y mi vida no eran tan importante como mi historia, pero ayudar

ayudar si que es importante para mi, lo lamento mucho.

Pero no crean que he olvidado la historia, porque sigue y está presente en mi mente siempre

espero me perdonéis por la demora y que disfruten este triste capítulo, me dio pena hacerlo

pero ellos tenían tantos planes juntos y murieron tan jóvenes, una injusticia.

Sueñen, lean, comenten, no me maten y coman algodón de dulce

**Simona Polle**


	70. Advertencia

**Capítulo 69: Advertencia **

Los días pasaron en Hogwarts y aunque toda había vuelto a la normalidad o mejor dicho Remus había vuelto al castillo, todo se sentía un poco más lúgubre. Remus parecía un hombre sin emociones, Lily pasó gran parte de sus horas libres ayudándolo a recuperar las materias y deberes que se había perdido, cosa que no demoró tanto ya que el chico no solo era disciplinado, sino que ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada y estudiar era su única opción.

Los chicos intentaban a hacer lo mejor posible, era difícil para ellos ver a su amigo así, sin conversar con ellos, no daba los consejos que antes les daban, ni comía chocolates. Intentaban pasar el mayor tiempo con él, para que se sintiera acompañado, pero generalmente era él el sensible y que sabía como actuar cuando las personas estaban mal, no ellos. Los tres habían dejado de realizar travesuras e incluso mostrar demasiado afecto con sus parejas y hasta le estaban dedicando más tiempo a los estudios. Hasta Sirius había subido sus calificaciones en la última ronda de exámenes.

Mary, era la única que no entendía nada, ya que no sabía de la condición de hombre lobo de Remus, pero se había propuesto estar siempre para él, sea lo que sea que le pasara, entendía que debía ser algo bastante malo y que era algo más que haber terminado con Matilda, así que se aseguraba de que no estuviera solo e hiciera alguna locura de la cual después se arrepintiese.

- Vamos, Remus – le dijo Mary mientras bajaban a tomar desayuno y él se quedaba viendo a una pequeña chica de Hufflepuff entrar al gran comedor y dejando que los demás los adelantasen – vamos a afrontar las cosas con una sonrisa.

Remus no estaba enojado por lo que le pedía, nunca estaba enojado, pero nunca estaba feliz. Hizo una mueca que parecía sonrisa, pero parecía vacía, Mary le abrazo de camino al comedor y le prometió que no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, ella le sacaría una enorme sonrisa ese día.

- No lo sé, lo he intentado, Mary, simplemente no lo siento – le comentó el chico mientras veían a los demás entrar al comedor – Te prometo que quiero volver a reír, pero no puedo.

- Lo harás, simplemente aun no encuentras algo que de verdad te haga reír.

Ambos entraron al comedor, seguidos por Peakes, el gato que había adoptado a Mary aquel año y que había vuelto después de dos días de no dar una señal de vida.

- Tu gato me da alergias, Macdonald – le regañó Sirius mientras comía unas tostadas.

- Primero no es mi gato – aseguró la chica mientras preparaba sus cereales con leche – y segundo, me hace feliz que te cause alergias.

- ¿Algún día dejarán de pelearse? – preguntó Peter – Y Sirius no eres alérgico a los gatos, simplemente los odias, es distinto.

- Para mi es lo mismo, mira como me mira – insistió Sirius mientras hacía contacto visual con el gato – estoy seguro que me odia.

- Es solo un gato, Sirius – le recordó Lily – un gato que persigue a Mary hasta su habitación, pero gato al fin y al cabo.

Se pasaron todo el desayuno discutiendo sobre las posibilidades de que el gato fuera un animago pervertido que quería ver chicas desnudas en la torre de Gryffindor y escuchando a Mary discutir sobre lo ilógico que era que Sirius tuviera tantos Extraordinarios en su primera ronda de exámenes. Todos ya estaban acostumbrados a la incompatibilidad entre Sirius y Mary, era algo casi magnético, eran demasiado parecidos como para caerse bien. Si bien eran capaces de estar juntos por sus amigos y de pasarlo bien, ambos eran muy volátiles y peleaban por casi cualquier cosa.

Se encaminaron a la sala de defensa y aun seguían peleando, insultándose y tratando de ganar una batalla sin sentido, Theo le dio un beso a Sirius y se separó de los chicos, pero no pudo dejar de decir un "Macdonald tiene razón, cariño", cuando peleaban al parecer sobre el origen de un proverbio mágico.

- Y hasta pones a mi prometida en mi contra – dijo Sirius antes de entrar a la sala y sentándose junto a Peter. .

Lily, Peter y James iban muy divertidos viendo la escena, cada pelea era tan incoherente que era imposible no reírse, excepto si eras Remus Lupin, que solo atinó a sentarse atrás de la lúgubre sala y poner atención. El profesor aun no llegaba, pero ya se encontraban las cosas en el lugar, por lo que los alumnos tomaron sus asientos y hablaban amenamente.

- Remus – le dijo tristemente Mary sentándose a su lado ya que aun prefería sentarse en el fondo para la clase de defensa – créeme que si pudiese eliminar una clase, sería esta.

- No te entiendo, Macdonald, tu rechazo por esta clase es tan ilógica como los argumentos de Sirius – le dijo Remus viendo como la chica acariciaba a su gato que ronroneaba en su regazo – tienes que admitir que dentro de todo, la materia es interesante.

- Últimamente muchas cosas son ilógicas, Remus – le respondió la chica mientras sacaba un cuaderno y empezaba a tomar apuntes, que más parecían dibujos de gatos.

- Tendrías que matar al profesor para eliminar esta clase – especuló Remus - aunque pensando que todos los años nos cambian de profesor de defensa por alguna razón extraña y extraordinaria, creo que es posible.

La clase era teórica, estaban viendo nuevas reglamentaciones internacionales de defensa y aunque era un tema aburrido, el profesor las amenizaba con anécdotas de sus viajes.

- Yo no tenía idea que estaba prohibido realizar este tipo de hechizos en Bélgica – les comentó Libatius, haciendo aparecer en la pizarra cinco maldiciones - y aun no entiendo bien la razón, chicos, pero si no quieren pasar por un montón de papeleo absurdo y que los belgas te persigan – hubo unas risas generales dentro del salón – deben siempre saber que no puedes hacer un hechizo de risa en Bélgica.

El profesor les pasó una lista de maldiciones y hechizos prohibidos, algunas reglas eran comunes, las maldiciones Imperdonables estaban en la lista de todos los países, pero había países que incluso prohibían realizar maldiciones de muevas, lo cual parecía algo sumamente estúpido.

- También hay circunstancias con los cuales ser cuidadosos como por ejemplo darle cualquier cosa a un elfo doméstico – siguió el profesor sacando distintos objetos de su maleta sin fondo – esta esfera es inofensiva para cualquier mago, pero si lo toca un muggle lo congela. O esta cuerda ucraniana, que a manos de cualquiera es solo una cuerda, pero para un animal causa irá, la usaban en guerras hace cientos de...

De repente Mary gritó interrumpiendo la clase y asustando a todos. Peakes, había saltado de su regazo y maullado tan fuerte que alguna chicas comenzaron a chillar también.

- ¡Peakes! – gritó el profesor mientras veía como su gato mordía su cuerda ucraniana, comenzaba a erizarse y a aruñar todo lo que tuviera cerca, como la mesa, el piso y el profesor - ¡No lances ningún hechizo! – prohibió el joven profesor cuando vio que Lily iba a petrificar al gato – es una cuerda mágica, absorberá tu hechizo y le dará más poder o matarás al gato. – El gato se lanzó sobre el profesor tumbándolo - Todos fuera ¡Ahora!

Los alumnos no atinaron de inmediato, pero al ver que el gato ahora estaba creciendo salieron histéricamente a los pasillos. Algunos alumnos corrieron muy lejos, otros se quedaron esperando a ver que ocurría, y el resto simplemente miraban a Mary con cara de castigo.

- Te dije que odiaba esta clase – se quejó Mary a Remus haciendo que este riera fuertemente – Ok, solo necesitabas que matase a un profesor para hacerte reír.

Remus y Mary comenzaron a reír sin parar y muy fuerte, era la primera risa de Remus en mucho tiempo. Quizá no iba a reírse siempre, quizá no iba a sentirse bien todo el tiempo, pero ahora Remus sabía que podía sentir otra vez.

- James, ve a buscar a Flitwick o a McGonagall – ordenó Lily como premio anual – el resto vuelva a sus habitaciones o preparen sus otras clases – Lily intentó mirar adentro de la sala - ¡O a cualquier parte, pero salgan de aquí!

Todos hicieron caso mientras escuchaban al gato y al profesor luchar dentro de la sala, sintiendo compasión por el hombre. Lily se quedó esperando ayuda o haciendo cualquier cosa que Libatius le pidiera a gritos.

- Ustedes también salgan de aquí – dijo Lily cuando vio que sus amigos no se iban.

A regañadientes Peter, Remus, Sirius y Mary salieron del lugar en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts, justo en la escalera vieron a James y McGonagall correr en dirección opuesta.

- Te dije que tu gato era un peligro – le dijo a Mary cuando ya salían a fuera – Te llegará un gran castigo.

- Te dije que no era mi gato – le recordó la chica – solo me sigue. Y es más no creo que me castiguen, ese gato es del profesor Boothby

- ¿Y qué haces con su gato? – saltó Peter curioso.

- ¡No me digas que tienes algo con el profesor! – saltó Sirius recordando la clase en que la chica le había pedido deformarla para que él no la viese – No sabía que era tan importante sacar extraordinarios para ti, Macdonald.

- No seas un troll, Black – contestó Mary ocultando muy bien el nerviosismo después de la pregunta – No tengo nada con ese profesor, su gato simplemente me persigue.

- De seguro ese gato esta maldito – se estremeció Sirius – quizá no es un gato y es una criatura de alguno de los viajes del profesor.

- No seas tonto, es solo un gato – le regañó Remus – Ahora simplemente esperemos a encantamientos y roguemos de que todo se soluciones.

Y así pasó, Lily les comentó al entrar a Encantamientos que todo había sido solucionado, McGonagall hizo unas cosas increíbles a su parecer y salvo al Libatius Boothby de la muerte por su propio gato que ya había alcanzado el metro de altura.

- Les juro por Merlín que fue horrible, al principio la profesora se transformó en gato, supongo que pensaba que podía calmar al gato en su forma animas, pero cuerda empezó a afectarle – relató la pelirroja como si contara una historia de terror – El profesor estaba desangrándose, pero le dio instrucciones McGonagall, sobre un difícil hechizo ucraniano.

- ¿Y él cómo está? – preguntó Peter - ¿No tendremos más defensa?

- Ahora está en la enfermería – concluyó James – la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que dentro de todo estaba bien, que simplemente casi muere desangrado, pero que en unos dos días ya estará fuera de la enfermería y sin ninguna cicatriz.

- ¿Y Peakes? – preguntó Mary asustada.

- Bueno, está algo mal según McGonagall, la maldición de la cuerda lo lastimó mucho – contestó James intentando sonar positivo – está en la enfermería.

- ¡Profesor! – gritó Mary asustando nuevamente a la clase – necesito ir a la enfermería, lo siento mucho.

Y sin dejar que el profesor o alguno de sus amigos les dijera algo, la chica salió de la sala de encantamientos y corrió lo más rápido posible para ver cómo estaba su gato.

- ¡Peakes! – gritó nuevamente la chica abriendo las puertas del ala de enfermería.

- ¡Señorita Macdonald! – le regañó la profesora McGonagall que estaba frente a una de las camillas – Esto no es una fiesta para que este gritando así, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y dígame por Merlín que hace fuera de clases o tendré que descontar otros diez puntos más.

- Este, yo… lo siento, no quise – tartamudeó la chica – El gato.

- ¿Gato? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall - ¿El gato que atacó al profesor Boothby?, no me diga que era su gato.

- ¡Qué no es mi gato! – alegó nuevamente la chica como si discutiera con Sirius Black – perdón profesora, es que no sé explicarlo, no es mi gato.

- ¿Entonces qué hace aquí? – la increpó la profesora.

- Es mi gato – cambió de parecer Mary – es decir, no es mío, pero me sigue, ¿me entiende?

- Por favor, señorita Macdonald, ¿Puede explicarse?

- No te preocupes, Minerva – dijo la voz malherida de un hombre en una camilla – es mi gato, pero por alguna razón le ha gustado seguir a la señorita Macdonald.

Minerva McGonagall rodó los ojos como una quinceañera y miró su reloj.

- Luego hablaremos de esto, yo debo ir a clases, antes de que esos niños de primero decidan irse de la sala – alegó la profesora dirigiéndose a la puerta – Libatius, espero te sientas mejor con los ungüentos que Madame Pomfrey fue a buscar y en cuanto a usted señorita Macdonald está castigada, no importa si era o no su gato, está fuera de clases, sin ninguna autorización.

Mary no podía creer lo que había pasado.

- Oh, Peakes, siempre metiéndome en problemas – dijo Mary acercándose a la camilla en frente a la de su profesor y vio al gato con el pelaje sucio que le maullaba tenuemente - Eres un tonto, te pasa por seguirme a todas partes cuando salgas de aquí te daré de los chocolates de Remus que siempre te robas.

Mary ya se había resignado a ser castigada y ahora solo le importaba que el gato estuviera bien, por muy molestoso que fuese el gato, no podía no encariñarse con él.

- Por suerte lo trajeron a la enfermería, querían llevarlo con Kettleburn, pero Peakes es como una persona – dijo la voz del profesor malherido pero con un tono jovial, como siempre – Lamento mucho lo del castigo, Mary, es mi culpa.

- No se preocupe, profesor, no creo que sea un problema – dijo nerviosa sin quitar la vista de Peakes, debía ser sería, no podía mostrar su nerviosismo - yo debo volver a clases, espero que Peakes y usted se mejoren.

- Te avisaré, Mary – dijo el hombre intentando incorporarse sin éxito.

Mary acarició por última vez al gato y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

- Y profesor – se dio vuelta Mary antes de salir del ala de enfermería – preferiría que me llamara señorita Macdonald.

Y sin esperar respuesta la chica cerró la puerta sintiendo un nudo enorme en el estómago. No podía sentirse cómoda con ese hombre cerca, no sabía como iba a seguir yendo a clases de defensa. Aunque no entendía bien que hacer, ya habían dejado claro que nada de lo que había pasado en ese bar en el verano había pasado, él no la acosaba, ni ella a él, así que no debía pasar nada más.

- ¡Macdonald! – escuchó una voz conocida desde el pasillo y al darse vuelta se encontró con la cansada de Severus Snape – Macdonald, espera.

- Severus, ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en encantamientos? – preguntó sorprendida la chica.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo el chico al alcanzarla.

- ¿Me vas a maldecir por ser mestiza? – alegó Mary enojada por la presencia del chico – ya perdí a mis padres, ¿Qué quieres ahora?, ¿Me vas a decir que James Potter debería morir?, ¿Que necesitas que le diga algo a Lily? La verdad, Severus, no sé cómo te atreves a si quiera hablarme.

- Macdonald – le agarró Snape antes de que ella se diera media vuelta para irse y la obligó a ir a un costado del pasillo, detrás de una estatua – van a ver ataques, pronto.

Mary quedó congelada, no solo por el dolor que le propinaba Severus Snape en el brazo, sino por lo que le estaba diciendo, en el castillo a veces se olvidaba lo que ocurría fuera de él. Severus la miraba fijamente, en silencio. La soltó ya que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba oponiendo resistencia.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? – tartamudeo la chica sobando su brazo.

- Cuídala – susurró Snape – no pensé que podría hablar con una de ustedes, no pueden vernos juntos, no debo hablarles, lo sabes. Potter y sus amigos siempre están con ustedes, cuando ese lobo pulguiento desapareció del castillo pensé que las encontraría solas alguna vez, pero siempre están con ellos. Y te vi salir de encantamientos, no iba a ver otra ocasión en la que estuvieras sola, jamás estés sola, Mary, nunca más, estamos en todas partes.

- ¿Estar sola?, ¿todas partes?, ¿Lobo pulguiento?, ¿Cuidarnos? – regañó la chica – Severus, no te entiendo, si quieres protegerla, detenlos, dile a Dumbledore.

- Sabes que no es tan simple – se defendió Severus – nada es simple ahora, debo irme, pueden estar cerca,

Snape le dio un abrazo y comenzó a alejarse de la chica.

- ¿Cuándo? – alcanzó a preguntarle Mary.

- Pronto – respondió mientras se marchaba, solo dejando ver el ondeo de su capa.

**oOo**

Por el tiempo que me demoré en el anterior, les subo este bien rápido

Ya saben que me encanta Mary y otros la odia, pero recuerden

que pronto desaparecerá en la historia, necesita sus momentos

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me encantan :)

Un abrazo y un café para todos

**Simona Polle**


	71. Huir es de cobardes

**Capítulo 70: Huir es de cobardes**

Después de que Mary le contará a Lily sobre su encuentro con Severus Snape, no tardaron en darse cuenta a lo que se refería, solo pasó una semana de la conversación cuando Michael Bunsh, un hijo de contadores muggles fue encontrado inconsciente cerca del Gran Comedor, no hubo dolor, ni amenazas, simplemente hubo oscuridad y un hechizo lo dejo inconsciente.

- Mira su cuello, Minerva – le dijo Madame Pomfrey cuando Michael se había dormido por una poción que le había dado – Es horrible.

- Esto solo nos dice que no fue un desmayo cualquiera, esto fue un ataque - aseguró inmediatamente la profesora al ver la cicatriz que llevaba el chico en el cuello - ¿Podrá quitarse?

Madame Pomfrey se acercó a la cicatriz del chico para examinarla, era horrible, ya se había oscurecido y marcaba la frase "sangre sucia". La mujer acercó su varita y empezó a lanzar algunos hechizos para saber cómo se había realizado.

- Puedo intentarlo, pero está hecho con magia negra – explicó la enfermera con tono de miedo – esto es magia muy poderosa, Minerva, es imposible que lo haya hecho un alumno.

La noticia del ataque se esparció rápidamente, Michael no fue a clase por cuatro días y cuando volvió fue con un gran parche que cubría su cuello. Madame Pomfrey lo intento todo para quitarlo pero solo había logrado quitarle el color negro y ahora era rojo claro, pero aun muy notorio en el cuello del chico de catorce años.

La semana siguiente hubo dos ataques más, el primero el martes, atacaron a una pareja de Ravenclaw, la hija del Jefe del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas y su novio Mike Hinngs hijo de unos comerciantes londinense. La primera llevaba la marca en el cuello "traidora de la sangre" y él "la magia para los magos". El segundo ataque fue a Maggie una mestiza de sexto año de Gryffindor, su cuello marcaba "engendro".

Luego los ataques pararon, pero el miedo en el castillo había aumentado, nadie iba solo por los pasillos, a pesar de que ya llevaban dos semanas sin ataques los hijos de muggles no salían con menos de tres personas, lo mismo con los mestizos o lo que no apoyaban a quien no debe ser nombrado.

- Pararon – comentó Lily a James en la sala común – saben que si siguen Dumbledore los encontrarán.

- No me importa si pararon, no saldrás sola a ninguna parte – comentó el chico – no me voy a arriesgar a que te pase algo.

Habían conversaciones parecidas por todo el castillo, todo temerosos, todos menos los Slytherin, ellos se veían tranquilos, felices, incluso se notaba que gozaban lo que ocurría en el catillo. Lily se había cruzado miradas con Severus Snape en el Gran Comedor, no había ido hacía Dumbledore con la información que le había dado a Mary, solo porque eso significaba que lo expulsarían y él solo les estaba advirtiendo, pero aun así no podía creer que él fuera parte de tal brutalidad. Él ya no era su amigo, no era aquel joven que le enseñó el mundo joven, era un hombre que intentaba moldear el mundo mágico según sus creencias sin importar que eso involucrara torturar o matar a alguien. No podía dejar de sentir rabia y lástima por el.

- Esas estúpidas serpientes – maldijo Sirius mientras caminaba con Theo un sábado después de almuerzo – hacen esto porque les ganamos en el quidditch.

- Amor, no hablemos de esas mugrosas serpientes – pidió la chica.

- Cierto – dijo el chico deteniéndola dándole un nuevo beso – hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo solos – Sirius volvió a darle un suave beso – hace mucho que no nos besamos apasionadamente – volvió a rozar sus labios – hace mucho que no me dices que quieres un torta de catorce pisos en nuestro matrimonio.

- Y hace tiempo que no nos encerramos en un aula para besarnos sin que nadie nos vea.

- A veces me pregunto si sabes Legeremancia – río Sirius mientras caminaban en dirección a la antigua aula de encantamientos – Y otras veces me acuerdo que me conoces demasiado bien.

Pero ninguno de los dos alcanzó a entusiasmarse, porque en medio del pasillo se encontraron con Mary tirada en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre y un olor putrefacto. Ambos sacaron su varita y se acercaron a la chica, seguía perdiendo sangre lenta, pero continuamente.

- Iré por madame Pomfrey o algún profesor – tartamudeó Theo, mientras se tapaba la nariz para no sentir el hedor.

- No, no quiero dejarte sola, quien sea que atacó lo hizo hace poco, debe estar cerca – comentó Sirius, acercándose a la chica – llamaré a James.

Mientras Theo se acercaba más a la chica y aplicaba algunos hechizos que ayudaran a parar la sangre, Sirius sacó un espejo de su túnica y se encontró con la cara enojada de James al otro lado, quien lo regaño porque Sirius sabía que tenía una cita con Lily.

- James estamos cerca de la antigua aula de encantamientos, atacaron a Macdonald – informó el chico mientras escuchaba un grito agudo que correspondía a la pelirroja – llamen a Madame Pomfrey no creo que podamos moverla, está sangrando demasiado.

No tardaron en escuchar los tacones de McGonagall y ver la cara llena de lágrimas de Lily Evans acompañadas de James.

- Por Merlín – saltó la profesora agachándose para examinar a la chica – Está perdiendo demasiada sangre.

La profesora hizo aparecer una camilla y la elevó mediante magia para llevarla a la enfermería, no sin antes asegurarse de que moverla fuera la mejor opción.

- Hicieron bien al no moverla – informó Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería – estas heridas son peores que la de los otros chicos.

- ¿Estará bien? – lloró Lily horrorizaba mientras veía la sangre que no dejaba de salir del cuerpo de su amiga.

- Estará bien – dijo con voz fuerte madame Pomfrey mirando a todo – pero no puedo hacer nada si ustedes se encuentran aquí, por favor salgan.

La profesora McGonagall se encargó de sacar a todos de la enfermería, intentar calmarlos en especial a Lily que ahora había entrado en estado de shock.

- La señorita Macdonald estará bien – les dijo – vengan a verla en dos horas.

Lily no quiso moverse de la puerta de la enfermería, así que los chicos se quedaron acompañándola en la puerta del ala de enfermería. Solo una hora después salió madame Pomfrey les dijo que Mary no iba a despertar porque estaba en un coma mágico para que las pociones funcionen mejor.

- No creo que sea buena idea verla – comentó la enfermera mientras los dejaba pasar – pero sé muy bien que ninguno dejará la puerta de enfermería si no lo hacen.

Mary estaba en la camilla del fondo, ya no sangraba pero y su piel se veía limpia. Lily se acercó a ella y le movió el cabello solo para ver la horrible cicatriz en su cuello.

- Huir es de cobardes – leyó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos – ¿Esto desaparecerá? No puede quedarse.

Lily sabía a lo que se refería, esas serpientes asquerosas debían saber lo que habían hecho los padres de Mary, habían huido. A Mary ya le costaba bastante no saber de sus padres, ahora tendría una marca que le recordara ese dolor.

- No creo que lo haga, es permanente – respondió con pena la enfermera

- Esto es horrible – comentó Theo mientras abrazaba a Sirius – ¿no hay dorma de ocultarla?

- Podemos ocultarla, disminuirla hasta cierto punto, pero no hemos logrado desaparecerlas - prosiguió la enfermera algo cansado - no creo que lo logremos, esto es magia muy fuerte.

Los cuatro estaban mirando a la chica cuando Lily empezó a gritar desenfrenada.

- Son alumnos – gritó Lily enojada, ya no le importaba proteger a Severus, no tener pruebas, no podía dejar que esto le siguiera pasando a la gente – son alumnos madame Pomfrey, son los Slytherin, están atacando alumnos.

- Lily, vamos, cálmate, estará bien – intentó calmarla su novio.

- No James, tú también lo sabes, sabes que son alumnos, todos lo sabemos – siguió histérica la chica sin soltarse de James.

- Esas son acusaciones bastante graves, señorita Evans – retumbó una voz al inicio de la enfermería - ¿está segura de lo que está diciendo?

Imponente como siempre caminaba hacia ellos Albus Dumbledore, con una túnica plateada que combinaba con su larga barba. Era imposible no maravillarse con su porte, con su presencia, incluso parecía que resplandecía.

- Mary me lo dijo – dijo Lily sin pensar – un alumno le advirtió de los ataques.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó madame Pomfey.

Fue en ese instante en el que Lily volvió en si, la ira de ver a su amiga con una marca permanente en el cuello y un ataque que difícilmente olvidaría, la hicieron hablar sin pensar, ahora tendría que delatar a Severus y la verdad no era el problema que el director supiese, pero ella sabía muy bien que si los otros seguidores de las artes oscuras se enteraban de que Severus, su amigo Severus, había alertado a alguien, de seguro lo matarían.

- No tiene por qué responder, señorita Evans – le recomendó el director – pero le aseguro que no habrá ningún ataque más en este castillo.

- ¿Cómo puede asegurarlo? – preguntó Lily algo agitada.

- Los aurores volverán al castillo, esta misma noche llegarán – informó el director – ahora creo que es mejor que vuelvan a su sala común, quisiera ver a la señorita Macdonald.

- No, yo me quedaré con ella – dijo desafiante la pelirroja – no importa si me castigan, ya dejé sola a Mary hoy y miren lo que le ocurrió. No volveré a dejarla.

- Lily, vamos – le pidió James – es mejor que descanses.

No hubo caso, Lily no se movió de la silla al lado de la camilla de su mejor amiga, el director le ordenó al resto volver a su sala común y que él mismo escoltaría a la pelirroja al gran comedor para la cena, ya que no dejaría que nadie se saltara sus comidas.

- Señorita Evans – le dijo el director cuando el resto se había marchado – voy a despertar a la señorita Macdonald y probablemente no será muy agradable y…

- No me importa, me quedaré aquí – dijo la chica.

- No me refería a eso, creo que nos ha dejado claro que lo hará – sonrió el hombre mientras tomaba su varita de su elegante túnica – Sería bueno que escuchara una voz familiar en vez de la mía, ¿no cree?

Lily se sintió avergonzada ya que estaba siendo tan terca y sumamente infantil, mientras que el director no dejaba de ser amable.

- Vamos a asegurarnos que este bien, contarle lo que ocurrió y luego intentar ver si recuerda algo, ¿está bien? – siguió el director.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, vio como el director apuntaba con su varita la cien de su amiga y como de ella salía una luz plateada que hizo que Mary abriera los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – fue lo primero que dijo la chica.

- Estás en la enfermería, Mary – contestó Mary al ver que el director la miraba – fuiste atacada.

- Uhm – se quejó Mary sintiendo un dolor en la cabeza – eso explica el dolor.

- ¿Recuerdas algo? – preguntó Lily con compasión.

- Estaba volviendo del castigo de McGonagall, no entiendo cual es la gracia de limpiar al modo muggle – relató la chica como si esos detalles fueran lo más importante – Estaba en el segundo piso, cuando todo se volvió negro, como si no hubiera luz…

Mary volvió a quejarse de dolor, como si el recuerdo le torturara.

- Vi una luz, pero saqué mi varita y me defendí, pero eran más de uno, porque me agarraron los brazos y lanzaron hechizos – Mary hizo una nueva mueca que dolor – sentí que tenía miles de heridas y perdí el conocimiento.

- Todo va a estar bien, señorita Macdonald, ahora la haremos dormir – dijo con una voz suave el director, mientras movía su varita y hacía que Mary volviera a cerrar los ojos – gracias señorita Evans.

- ¿No me va a preguntar quién nos advirtió de los ataques? – preguntó Lily.

- Usted sabe lo que ocurrirá si me entrega un solo nombre, ¿no es así? – adivinó el director – nos aseguraremos que estos ataques terminen, permití que los aurores volvieran porque no quiero que ningún alumno lleve el peso de haber lastimado a alguien.

- ¿Usted tampoco puede borrar esa cicatriz? – preguntó Lily indicando el cuello de su mejor amiga.

- Me temo que no – respondió el director - Las cicatrices, querida, nos marcan, nos recuerdan lo que hemos vivido y tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellas.

- Señor, ¿Esta guerra terminará algún día? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja como si el director tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo - ¿Podremos vivir en paz?

- Claro que si – le aseguró el director mientras se levantaba – pero para poder acabar con esta guerra primero debemos cenar, ¿me acompaña?

Lily sonrió, se despidió de su amiga y de madame Pomfrey para luego seguir a la persona que le estaba dando esperanzas de que todo iba a estar bien en el mundo mágico.

**oOo**

Hace tiempo que no aparecía Dumbledore, ¿no creen?

para mi es un viejo buena onda y muy importante en la historia

creo que se están dando cuenta que nos acercamos al fin

y por ende todo irá rondando más en la guerra mágica

y verán comentarios como del futuro, de las cicatrices y muchos elementos más.

Espero les guste este capítulo y que comenten lo que esperan que suceda

que hablen sobre que piensan, creen, todo.

Sigan soñando, amando y no olviden que llorar también es de grandes.

**Simona Polle**


	72. Prohibido entrar a la enfermería

**Capítulo 71: Prohibido entrar a la enfermería**

- Estoy seguro - aseguraba Remus Lupin en el escritorio de Albus Dumbledore – Soy consciente de los riesgos y quiero hacerlo.

Remus Lupin estaba dando constancia de que iba a participar en el nuevo proyecto de Damocles Belby, quien recién había leído una larga lista de posibles riesgos que Remus Lupin no tomó en cuenta. Según él ya había perdido al amor de su vida y se encontraba en medio de una guerra mágica, no tenía dinero, ni un futuro, así que si moría contribuyendo al bienestar del mundo mágico y a la comunidad de hombres lobos, lo haría con gusto.

- Pues entonces estamos todos de acuerdo – exclamó Albus Dumbledore – aun así Damocles, Remus es uno de mis estudiantes y por lo mismo te recuerdo que no lo trates como cualquier experimento.

- Jamás lo haría, Albus – aseguró un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años – primero probaremos con pociones calmantes, que no tienen nada nuevo, para probar el efecto de algunos ingredientes, ya he utilizado muchas en lobos y otras en magos, por lo que sé que son seguras para el señor Lupin, luego, es cuando se complica, pero solo llegaremos a tal punto si vemos buenas reacciones con las primeras pruebas.

Damocles se veía extasiado por dar información, este era el proyecto que estaba pensando hacer hace más de diez años y probablemente revolucionaría al mundo mágico. Llevaba siete años realizando pociones y probándola en lobos teniendo grande avances que le aseguraban que tendría éxito.

- Remus Lupin, te aseguro que gracias a ti, los hombres lobos tendrán mejores noches – le dijo mientras bajaban por la escalera que los llevaba fuera de la oficina del director – Esto va a cambiar tu vida.

- Haré todo lo que este en mis manos, Señor Belby – dijo Remus – solo quisiera confidencialidad en cuando a mi ideantidad.

- No te preocupes, aunque me encuentre en Hogwarts, ningún alumno, ni profesor, además de Dumbledore y Poppy sabrán que mi trabajo tratará de hombres lobos – explicó el pocionista – bueno, te dejo por aquí está mi estudio, cualquier cosa ven a visitarme cuando lo desees.

- Adios, Señor Belby – se despidió el licántropo.

Remus sonrió, quizá esto era lo que necesitaba una preocupación que no fuera el colegio, ni Matilda, ni su futuro, pensar en la poción que podría ayudar a otros hombres lobos. Definitivamente caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts le hacía mejor que antes, ya no tenía pensamientos tan deprimentes, ahora podía sonreír un poco más y definitivamente ver a los aurores por los pasillos le daba algo de seguridad, hace solo un día que Mary había sido atacada y esa misma noche llegaron por lo menos treinta aurores a resguardar el castillo, los terrenos y Hogmeade. Tenía que admitir que Hogwarts seguía siendo el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico y todos se aseguraban que fuera así.

Llevaba consigo las pociones que debía tomarse los tres días antes de la transformación, tres pociones de esperanza de que todo iba a estar mejor.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Lunático? – le preguntó Peter en la habitación – Te van a hacer tomar cosas que saben a moco de troll, ¿verdad?

- Seguramente – río Remus – me fue bien, el señor Belby es increíble y está muy emocionado, así que sí, probablemente me haga tomar muchas pociones que sepan a moco de Troll.

- Será una buena noche de transformación – comentó Sirius para lanzarse sobre su amigo y hacerle cosquillas – este mes he estado ansioso por transformarme para jugar con nuestro lobito preferido.

- Es cierto, hace mucho que no hacemos algo los cuatro – saltó James quien estaba leyendo un libro de encantamiento – deberíamos hacer algo entretenido.

- Y que por favor esta vez no sea ilegal ni peligroso – rogó Remus defendiéndose con una almohada de su amigo.

- ¿Legal y Seguro? – preguntó Peter – eso no suena a los merodeadores.

- Si, pero recuerden que tenemos a una manada de aurores por todo el castillo, Dumbledore nos dijo, y vaya que nos miro directo a nosotros para que no hiciéramos alguna estupidez.

- Pero – insistió Peter – los aurores están en los pasillos, podríamos hacer algo en la sala común.

- Eres un genio, colagusano – alagó Sirius que ahora lo atacaba a él en vez de a Remus – podríamos hacer algo para cuando Macdonald vuelva, de seguro le alegrará.

- Le alegrará tener una razón para patearte el trasero – río James botando el libro y lanzándose a la lucha.

- Chicos, saben que estoy cerca de la luna llena, no me resisto a sus peleas – alegó Remus desde el otro extremo de la pelea.

Así los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban en el suelo, jugando a la lucha, lanzándose almohadas, mordiéndose y haciéndose cosquillas como los viejos tiempo. Quizá los cuatro habían madurado, ya no hacían tantas estupideces y claramente tenían más responsabilidades, pero los cuatro seguían siendo los Merodeadores.

- Podríamos pintar la cara de todos roja – sugirió James – Sería entretenido y bastante fácil.

- Una vez le pintamos a todo Hogwarts la cara dorada para el partido contra Ravenclaw – alegó Sirius – tenemos que ser más originales.

- ¿Qué le gusta a Macdonald? – preguntó Peter – creo que si es para ella deberíamos hacerlo según sus gustos.

- Santas brujas fritas, no la conocemos tanto – se quejó Sirius – quizá debemos hablar con Evans.

- Claro, hablarle a la prefecta de querer hacer algo en su sala común – comentó Remus – definitivamente no una de tus mejores ideas.

- ¿Se acuerdan de esa vez que fuimos a su casa? – preguntó Sirius – y ella quería una fiesta muggles y no tenía su identificación muggle y no pudo salir con nosotros – vio que sus amigos asintieron – pues deberíamos darle esa fiesta muggle, aquí en el castillo.

- Darle su propia identificación muggle – agregó James.

- Podemos hacerlo en esta habitación – comentó Peter entusiasmado – Así Evans no se enoja.

- Y podríamos rellenar toda la habitación de palomitas maíz – saltó Remus pensando en comida.

- Está decidido, vamos a darle la mejor noche en el castillo – resumió Sirius.

Los chicos bajaron a la sala común para ir a almorzar, fue cuando se encontraron con Theo y Lily hablando animadamente sobre una temática femenina que definitivamente no entendieron. Mientras caminaban los chicos les explicaron su gran idea para animar a Mary. Lily iba a retarlos de inmediato por querer hacer una fiesta clandestina pero luego de unos segundos pensó que quizá era una buena idea animar a su amiga luego del ataque y hasta encontraba tierno que los cuatro chicos lo habían pensado.

- Solo nosotros, no una fiesta enorme – sentenció la pelirroja – yo me encargo de que nadie nos moleste.

- Vaya, Lily Evans, va a romper reglas – se burló Sirius – es el efecto Potter.

- Y voy a hablar con ella primero para ver si se siente bien para una fiesta – agregó Lily.

- Vamos, eso ya no es una fiesta sorpresa – se quejó Peter.

- Pero es mejor que ninguna fiesta – le corrigió Theo – Podemos ir después de almuerzo a verla y preguntarle.

A todos les pareció una perfecta idea, así que fueron a comer su almuerzo dominguero, se sentía un poco de alivio en el ambiente después de que Albus Dumbledore se pronunciara el día anterior en la cena para hablar sobre los ataques y que ahora el ministerio había puesto en disposición del castillo a los aurores.

- Tengo un aviso, chicos – dijo Sirius en medio del almuerzo.

Todos se queda mirándolo con atención. Al principio James pensaba que estaba bromeando, porque él le cuenta todo y ahora no le había dicho nada, pero la cara de seriedad le dejo claro que era importante.

- Amor, íbamos a decirlo en un lugar menos públicos – se quejó su prometida – no mientras comemos.

- Íbamos – empezó el chico mirando a su prometida – a contárselo luego, cuando tuviéramos más detalles, pero creo que necesitamos su ayuda para lograr todos esos detalles y la verdad es que me conocen, no soporto esperar.

- Impaciente – río Remus – ese es nuestro Canuto.

- Nos casaremos este verano – comunicó Theo sonriendo y dejando a todos atonitos – yo ya habré cumplido los diecisiete y mis padres lo aprueban.

- Y los míos lo detestan, así que no podemos estar mejor – comentó Sirius sacando una sonrisa en todos.

- No queremos nada muy grande, lo celebraremos en Hogsmeade – siguió la rubia emocionada - Griselda ya aceptó ser mi dama de honor y la verdad es que ya ha habido ataques y el mundo mágico cada vez es más peligroso y nosotros solo queremos ser felices juntos – Theo comenzó a sentir sus ojos un poco más húmedo de lo normal y su garganta tenía un nudo gigantesco que la hacía tartamudear y hablar muy agudo – simplemente quiero decir que queremos invitarlos a nuestra boda.

Sirius abrazó a su prometida y le besó la frente con tanta ternura que hizo que Lily llorara de la emoción. Sirius se alejó de ella y miró a James.

- Y James, quisiera que aceptaras ser mi padrino – dijo Sirius sin soltar a su prometida – sé que no estoy haciendo mucha parafernalia, pero de verdad…

- Cállate, no tienes ni que preguntarlo – saltó James emocionado - obvio que seré tu padrino, tendrás la mejor despedida de soltero que puedas imaginar - Lily y Theo carraspearon al mismo tiempo – Nada de chicas, no se preocupen, pero vamos a pasarla en grande.

Se pasaron el resto del almuerzo riendo, Remus estaba muy feliz por su amigo y Peter recién encontraba real el hecho de que su hermana menor se casaría. En un momento se olvidaron de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y convirtieron el almuerzo en una celebración.

- ¡Escuchan todos! – gritó Sirius actuando por la adrenalina y parándose sobre el banco de la mesa de Gryffindor haciendo que todo Hogwarts, incluyendo a los profesores se dieran cuenta - ¡Me caso en junio!

Todo Hogwarts comenzó a aplaudir y a hacer ruidos de victoria en su honor, la verdad es que a todos les hacía bien escuchar una buena noticia, no importaba si algunas personas no aprobaran que se casaran tan jóvenes o que otras aun querían a Sirius para ellos. Theo sonrojada le tiró hacía abajo para que dejara de hacer el ridículo que siempre hacía.

- Mejor vayamos a ver a Macdonald – comentó Theo luego de darle un coscorrón a su prometido.

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la enfermería, los pasillos ya estaban más habitados y podían ver a parejas, amigas y estudiosos por todos lados.

- Lily, vamos a darle su propia identificación muggle falsa – le relató James – y llenaremos el cuarto de palomita de maíz.

- Y no te preocupes, lo limpiaremos antes – río Remus.

- Insisto que deberíamos hacerlo con todo Gryffindor, todos estarán emocionados de verla – comentó Peter – incluso podríamos hacer arboles de algodón de dulce.

- Esa es una gran idea – comentó Theo quien adoraba el algodón de dulce.

- Confórmense con que los deje hacer una fiesta – rio Lily emocionada por la gran noche que los chicos estaban planeando – una fiesta ilegal.

- No olvides que tu vas a ser parte de ella, Evans – le recordó Sirius viendo como Lily se adelantaba para abrir la puerta de la enfermería, cerrarla inmediatamente y mirar a los chicos.

- Saben qué chicos, creo que debemos volver a la sala común – dijo la chica mostrando una cara de asombro – deberíamos celebrar que se van a casar.

- ¿Qué viste, Evans? – soltó curioso Sirius.

- Saben, si nos vamos a la sala común ahora, consideraría hacer la fiesta en la sala común.

- ¿Lily? – insistió James mientras ella se ponía frente a la puerta para que no entraran – Queremos ver a tu amiga.

- Saben – repitió la pelirroja - si no insisten y se van, consideraría considerablemente que inviten a todo Gryffindor a la fiesta, incluso los ayudaría – todos miraron confundidos a la chica, todos menos Sirius que ahora iba directo a intentar abrir la puerta – incluso pueden hacer explotar la sala común.

- Lily, creo que mientras más hablas más quiero abrir esa puerta – le dijo Sirius acercándose a la puerta, era cierto que hacer explotar la sala común le tentaba bastante, pero la curiosidad mucho más – vamos, sabes que te ganaría.

- Voy a hechizarte, los hechizaré a todos si no se van – amenazó la pelirroja sacando su varita – y si, saben que soy muy capaz.

Los Merodeadores y Theo se miraron confundidos, algo debía estar pasando como para que una prefecto, premio anual y bueno, Lily Evans los amenazara con hechizarlos a plena luz del día un domingo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó la pelirroja y todos volvieron a mirarse para luego asentir – Pues vamos, ustedes adelante, los conozco intentarán volver.

- Tu novia es una asesina, Cornamenta – comentó Peter mientras caminaban.

- Una asesina que nos conoce – agregó Sirius enojado porque no pudo saber que ocurría en la enfermería – aun así te quiero pelirroja.

Los chicos rieron, habían decidido que intentar sacarle información a Lily sería imposible así que ahora simplemente llegaron a la sala común a terminar sus deberes y jugar ajedrez.

- ¿Tampoco me lo dirás? Soy tu novio, Lily – le regañó James mientras estaban sentados juntos en un sillón regaloneando – Deberías decírmelo, sino, me sentiría sumamente herido.

- Es una tontería – insistió la pelirroja sonriendo – la verdad no había que hacer tanto alboroto, incluso ahora creo que exageré un poquito.

- Tú siempre exageras – se burló el chico jugando con el pelo de su novio – pero creo que es injusto, tú sabes todo de mi.

- Si te lo cuento, probablemente se lo digas a los chicos y Mary me mataría.

- ¿Y si prometo no decirles nada?

- ¿Vas a molestarme hasta que lo diga?

- Tú sabes que si.

Ambos se miraron tiernamente para luego reír estrepitosamente, fue en ese momento en el que Lily decidió confiar en James, haciéndolo prometer por el amor que le tenía, que no le contaría a nadie lo que le iba a decir.

En el verano, cuando salimos por Londres – comenzó Lily un poco dubitativa de contarle todo esto a James – Mary se separó de los chicos y conoció a un muggle – James aun no entendía lo que ocurría, como se conectaba aquella historia con dejarlos entrar a la enfermería, mientras que Lily media cada palabra para no hacer quedar mal a su amiga – y pues se besaron y bueno, Mary pensó que no lo vería más porque ella no dijo ni donde vivía, ni su apellido y hasta dijo que estudiaba leyes. Así que era imposible que el muggle la volviera a ver.

- No entiendo como todo esto se relaciona con que no nos dejaste pasar a la enfermería – alego en voz baja el chico - ¿Acaso Mary oculta a un muggle en el castillo?

- Cuando volvimos al castillo – siguió Lily sin tomar encuenta a James – descubrió que aquel muggle, no era un muggle, era un mago – James alzó las cejas indicando sorpresa – y eso no es todo, resulto ser el nuevo profesor de defensa.

- Mary esta teniendo un romance con el profesor Boothby – adivinó James levantando aun más sus cejas.

- No seas tonto, no tienen nada – le corrigió inmediatamente la pelirroja – Mary paso todo el inició del año intentando evadirlo, él no se dio cuenta de que estaba en el castillo.

- Eso explica su humor en clases y cuando obligó a Sirius a cambiarle la cara – río James – bueno a cambiarme a mí la cara.

- Pero, obviamente se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí, imagínatelo, se dio cuenta que la persona que pensaba que era muggle, en realidad era una bruja y que tenía solo diecisiete años.

- ¿Y qué pasó entre ellos?

- Nada, absolutamente nada – bufó Lily – quedaron en que no había pasado nada.

- ¿Entonces que pasó en la sala de enfermería?

- Solo vi que él estaba junto a la camilla – confesó la pelirroja.

- ¿Sólo eso? – preguntó James - ¿Por eso tanto escándalo?

- Imagínate si los hubiesen visto, ¿Qué hace un profesor nuevo visitando a un alumno? Eso es un rumor que no hubiese querido que se expanda, sé que no dirían nada, pero ya saben el castillo es pequeño, Mary no necesita más malos ratos – dijo Lily para luego poner una cara pícara – y la verdad es que quería que estuvieran solos.

- ¿Quieres que tengan algo? – volvió a preguntar James - ¿Mary con un profesor?

- A Mary le gusta, lo sé, además ya es mayor de edad y él tampoco tiene tantos años más que nosotros, es joven.

- Lily Evans queriendo romper las reglas – rio James dándole un beso a su novia – se nota que eres mi novia.

**oOo**

Les cuento que las horas de viaje al trabajo en la ONG (2 horas en bus)

Me lo paso escribiendo para no dejar botados a los lectores

Si tengo muchos exámenes, si tengo vida amorosa y amigos, si tengo trabajo

pero siempre pienso, por lo menos Voldemort no me está persiguiendo por muggle

Espero tener más inspiración y no dormir en los viajes,

para que tengan buenos capítulos que leer y bueno si, por si se lo preguntan

Mary tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

Espero sus comentarios, que esperan en los próximos capítulos

Qué no esperan que pase, de quién quieren saber, solo comenten y responderé

Vivan la vida, amen desde la punta del pie hasta cada cabello y agradezcan

agradezcan lo bueno y lo malo que les pasa en la vida, porque es maravillosa

**Simona Polle**


	73. Noche adolescente

**Capítulo 72: Noche adolescente**

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – chilló Lily cuando se encontró con su mejor amiga en la enfermería.

- ¿Qué me dijo quién? – preguntó confundida Mary quien ya se encontraba con las heridas sanadas – No te entiendo.

- El profesor, lo vi hablando contigo justo donde yo estoy – insistió intrigada la pelirroja.

- Lily nadie ha venido, excepto tú – aclaro la chica recostada pero con el uniforme puesto – Bueno y un niño de primero que se cayó de una escoba, pero el ni se acercó a mi, solo lloraba por las fractura.

Lily se quedó pensando un segundo, Mary le intentó llamar la atención con chasquillo cuando ya había pasado medio minuto. De seguro fue a verla y ella estaba dormida, definitivamente eso era romántico.

- Con los chicos queríamos verte ayer – relató Lily – Y yo abrí primero la puerta y la tuve que cerrar inmediatamente para que no vieran a cierto profesor de defensa muy apegado a la camilla de su alumna.

- ¿El profesor Boothby? – saltó Mary sonrojándose inmediatamente – No estarás haciéndome una broma, Lily, sabes cuanto me incomoda el tema.

- No lo estoy haciendo – se defendió la pelirroja – te juro que él estaba aquí, como estoy yo, muy cerca de ti.

Mary entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su amiga no le estaba mintiendo, bajo la mirada y noto que habían unos pelo atigrados que conoció de inmediato, Peakes había estado ahí.

- De seguro el gato lo trajo para acá – dedujo Mary sonriendo – ese gato no acepta un no por respuestas, es un gato maldito.

Ambas chicas rieron juntas pensando en el mañoso gato que había adoptado a Mary, porque era claro que no era ella la que había tomado la decisión. Madame Pomfrey había aparecido tal y como había prometido hace cinco minutos con unos frascos para Mary, ya era hora de volver a la sala común.

- Este frasco te lo untas en todas las cicatrices que te produzcan dolor – le dijo la enfermera pasándole un frasco con crema verde – está es para cuando te duches, es un gel que ayuda a tu cuerpo a eliminar todo posible contaminante producido por los malefición – la señora le paso un gran frasco con gel morado - y esta – terminó pasándole un frasco con polvos color gris - sobre la marca del cuello, creemos que podrá bajar un poco la inflación y aunque no desaparezca, hará que no la notes si no quieres.

- Gracias madame Pomfrey, no sé que haría Hogwarts sin usted – le dijo la alumna saliendo de la camilla y guardando cada frasco en su mochila – Nos veremos.

- Pórtense bien, chicas – se despidió mientras veía que las dos chicas se alejaban alegres.

Las dos amigas fueron por los ahora siempre iluminados pasillos del castillo, pasaron junto a Frank Longbottom, estaba de guardia cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor y aunque no podía salir de guardia, le guiñó el ojo a la pelirroja como saludo.

- Solo quiero descansar – confesó Mary – sé que dormí horas y horas, pero no hay nada como mi cama con dosel.

- Yo creo que mejor querrás venir para acá – dijo pícaramente la pelirroja indicándole la escalera a las habitaciones de los chicos, habían esperado esta noche todo el día y se emocionaba al solo recordar que los chicos estaban dispuestos a hacer tanto por Mary – Créeme, no te arrepentirás.

Mary confundida siguió a Lily por las escalera y vio como su pelirroja amiga le abría la puerta donde estaban los Merodeadores y Theo con fuegos artificiales mágicos que hicieron explotar para la sorpresa de la chica en su cara, sin causar ninguna herida.

- Bienvenida de vuelta a la sala común – gritó Sirius acercándose a la chica y haciéndola pasar a la habitación – y bienvenida a la mejor habitación de todo Hogwarts, la nuestra.

- Creemos que para alegrarte un poco – comentó James – debemos hacerte ver que confiamos en ti, así que esta noche, querida Mary Macdonald, te puedo afirmar que será tan asombrosa como el primer día que pisaste Hogwarts.

- Te haremos un tour aburrido – indicó Peter acercándose a ella que no entendía nada – primero queremos que sepas que limpiamos solo por ti, pero que creemos que los calcetines mordelones y hediondos de Sirius aun pueden estar sueltos por ahí – Peter indicó las camas – Ahí están nuestras camas, sagradas, cómodas y hechas para saltar sobre ellas – luego abrió la puerta del baño – Nuestro baño un metro más grande que el resto de las habitaciones, simplemente porque somos nosotros – Peter apunto hacia arriba – el techo – el mejor lugar para tirar cosas pegajosas – luego apunto hacía abajo – el piso, podrás ver que la madera es distinta a la de su cuarto, hemos hecho tantos experimentos que McGonagall tuvo que cambiar todas las tablas por unas más resistentes.

Mary no podía creer lo que pasaba, había pasado los peores tres días de todo su tiempo en Hogwarts y ahora estaba en una habitación de los chicos más revoltosos de Hogwarts, con un chico que le daba un tour muy chistoso.

- Ahora los lugares interesantes – indicó Peter – para esto necesitamos que prometas no revelar nada de lo que ocurra acá, ningún nuevo conocimiento y menos robar algo.

- Lo prometo – sonrió divertida la chica.

- ¿Por que te salgan furúnculos en la cabeza? – preguntó Remus sacando su varita para hacer un pacto mágico. .

- Los más grandes y jugosos – aceptó la chica chocando la varita con la de Remus y viendo como salían chispas violetas de ambas.

- Entonces puedes proseguir pequeño Peter Pettigrew – dijo solemnemente James - guardián de las llaves de la habitación de los Merodeadores.

- Es decir nosotros – explicó Sirius – Cuatro chicos dispuestos a todo para descubrir los secretos de este castillo mientras se divierten, y si, eso también es un secreto que no puedes mencionar.

- Solo ustedes son capaces de denominarse de alguna manera – comentó la chica.

- Te presentó al revoltoso Canuto, conocido en el castillo, como el galán Sirius Black – dijo con voz grave Peter haciendo que Sirius guiñara un ojo – a Lunatico, el mago más loco que podrás encontrar en el castillo, conocido como el respetuoso Remus Lupin – el aludido agarró la punta de su capa e hizo una reverencia – Ya conocerás al travieso James Potter, aquí conocido como Cornamenta el gran mago que nos guía a las mejores travesuras.

- Y el pequeño Peter Pettigrew, nuestro más leal y brillante amigo, conocido como Colagusano – sonrió James dándole coscorrones a su amigo – y claro Theodora Pettigrew – la aludida carraspeó con disgusto – perdón, Theo Pettigrew, nuestra eterna protegida.

- Te metiste con un loco, Lils – río Mary mirando a su amiga.

- Lo sé, pero creo que ya me acostumbre – respondió la pelirroja aun levantada.

- Es hora de que conozcas un poco más de nosotros, Mary Macdonald – indicó Remus Lupin acercándose a la chica – Yo Lunático te presento mi escondite de chocolates – Mary abrió tanto los ojos que sentían que eran del porte de una snitch, la varita de Remus había abierto un cajón mágico escondido al costado de su velador, donde podía ver que había una cantidad enorme de chocolates – Cada vez que compramos chocolates van directamente a nuestra reserva.

- Eso es grandioso – exclamó la chica recibiendo una rana de chocolate y dándole un mordisco antes de que se fuera – amo el chocolate.

- Todos – dijo Remus – pero nadie más que yo.

- Y nuestro contrabando preferido – siguió Sirius apuntando con la varita el piso y levantando mágicamente un tablón de en medio de la habitación – Alcohol muggle, mágico, artefactos de travesuras y ciertas cosas ilegales que ni siquiera sabemos para que sirven. Logramos hacerlo cuando nos cambiaron el piso, es increíble como puedes sobornar a un trabajador mágico con tres galeones.

- Mi capa – indicó James antes de que la chica alcanzara decir algo – el instrumento por el cual podemos salir a todas partes sin ser vistos – James desapareció detrás de su capa haciendo que Mary pegará un grito y escuchando como el espacio vacío le hablaba – herencia familiar y útil para conseguir comidas.

- O entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas – río Mary.

- Está chica nos entiende – comentó Peter sacando un viejo pergamino – y nuestro mejor trabajo, creemos que es nuestra gran obra de arte, el Mapa del Merodeador que muestra todos los rincones del castillo y sus transeúntes, cada pasadizo descubierto por nosotros está aquí, como por ejemplo este – dijo apuntando un punto del mapa – así las llevamos a Hogsmeade antes.

- No se si son genios – exclamó Mary impresionada – o unos locos.

- Créeme, después de tantos años con ellos – comentó Theo – te puedo decir que son unos genio y están locos.

- Queremos que así como Theo y Lily han guardado nuestros secretos, tú seas parte de ellos – dijo James abrazando a la chica y haciéndola llorar – que sepas que no importa lo que pase, nosotros así que lo haríamos por cualquiera de nosotros, haríamos cualquier cosa por protegerte y sacarte una sonrisa.

Mary sintió que todos la abrazaban, Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Lily, incluso la usualmente fría Theodora Pettigrew la abrazaba y le daba palabras de ánimos después de todo lo que había pasado. No pudo dejar de sentir ese nudo en la garganta que hace mucho que no sentía. Se acababa de dar cuenta que ya no era solo la amiga de Lily, para ellos, ella era tan importante que le revelaron grandes secretos, ya no podía decir que no tenía una familia cerca, ella no se había dado cuenta que hace tiempo que esos chicos se habían convertido en sus amigos y aunque sus padres estuvieran lejos, que la hubieran atacado, que estuviera enamorada de su profesor y que no lo quisiera admitir y aunque su cuello ahora siempre tendría esa horrible cicatriz, acababa de darse cuenta que tenía grandes amigos y que nunca los iba a olvidar. Sintió como le caían lágrimas y empezaba a sollozar mientras hacía que todos se dispersaran.

- Son unos tontos – alegó la chica con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos – Los mejores tontos de Hogwarts, vamos a abrir esas botellas del piso.

- Me encanta esta chica – río Sirius haciendo aparecer vasos y sirviendo vino de elfo, whisky de fuego, cervezas muggles – Lily, déjame decirte que mañana no irás a clases, te emborracharemos.

- No lo creo – dijo Lily tomando una cerveza muggle y prometiéndose a si misma no tomar más que dos de esas latas heladas – mañana es martes y soy prefecta.

- E igual Remus y James también es premio anual, hoy celebraremos por nosotros – dijo su amiga Mary - ¿No tendrás por ahí un vodka muggle, Canuto?

- Lo tenemos todo – dijo el chico agitando su varita y sacando una botella de liquido transparente y sirviendo en un vaso que flotaba en el aire el líquido y zumo de naranja – no sé si has tomado antes, pero cuidado que es peligroso.

- Créanme cuando digo que conozco los riesgos del vodka – río la chica – sírvele uno a Lily.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los siete alumnos de Hogwarts estaban sentados en un circulo en medio de la habitación de los chicos más populares del castillos con una fogata mágica dentro del lugar. Ninguno estaba extremadamente borracho, pero todos estaban felices, se habían asegurado de cerrar la puerta, hacer un pequeño hechizo para que no saliera ruido desde la habitación y Lily Evans había aceptado tener una loca noche con ellos, lo que incluía alcohol, juegos y muchas locuras.

- Sin duda lo más chistoso que he visto de James fue en casa de los suegros de mi hermana – río Lily haciendo aparecer unas fotos muggles para que todos las vieran y su novio se quejara de que las mostraran – las sacó el fotógrafo de la boda, ella es Marge, la regordeta cuñada de mi hermana, este es James siendo pisada por Marge y allí atrás está el bulldog vestido con esmoquin que antes había asustado a James en una habitación completamente rosada.

- Para ti fue chistoso – se quejó James – para mi fue aterrados.

- Mi momento favorito de James fue a finales de cuarto – empezó Mary – cuando le pidió por primera vez a Lily que saliera con él.

- Yo también recuerdo eso – río Theo tomando un poco más de su cerveza muggle – en medio de todo el comedor y Lily le dijo que no, simplemente que no.

- James no lo podía creer – siguió Peter recordando ese momento épico – se quedó en el comedor solo, paralizado, con una cara de horror y de no entender.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó el capitán del equipo de quidditch – no hablen como si no estuviera aquí, simplemente no entendí porque me dijo que no, nunca nadie me había dicho que no.

Todos se largaron a reír recordando ese espectacular momento en que nadie podía sacar del comedor al confundido James Potter.

- Cuando Remus llegó a una clase borracho con Sprout en cuarto y logró convencerla de que era efecto de las amapolas – río Sirius – no sé como los profesores te creen siempre, lunático.

- Es mi encanto, lo sé – sonrío Remus tomando su vaso de whisky de fuego – yo tengo un buen momento que recordarles, cuando Mary – la chica se asusto de lo que le iba a hacer recordar – y Peter se dieron un beso en segundo.

- ¡Que no fue un beso! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo reir más a los demás.

- Yo lo recuerdo – dijo Lily sonriendo – admitan los dos que fue su primer beso, aunque haya sido provocado por un accidente.

Los dos chicos no pudieron evitar reírse, más por el alcohol que por el recuerdo de como ambos corrían en direcciones opuestas por un corredor del segundo piso cuando chocaron directamente con la boca.

- Fue el chisme del año – río Sirius.

- Tú no hables – alegó Theo – nadie va a olvidar cuando estabas en quinto y fuimos a almorzar y estabas tirado sobre una de las mesas del comedor solo con ropa interior.

- ¡Les juro que aun no sé que pasó! – gritó el chico que ya iba por su tercer vaso y no le hacía nada de efecto – Estoy seguro que fue un Slytherin que me enveneno.

- O una chica que quería venganza – aseguró Theo burlándose de su propio novio.

- No me hagas recordarte, Theo – dijo James – cuando vomitaste sobre Slughorn o cuando perdiste la apuesta con Sirius y tuviste que usar el pelo verde por una semana.

- O cuando todo el catillo pensaba que Lily estaba embarazada – río Sirius – su cara al enterarse fue lo mejor del año.

- Por Merlín hay tantos recuerdos en este castillo – saltó Peter algo nostálgico – pensar que es nuestro último año.

- No me recuerden que tendré que pasar un año en el castillo sin ustedes – siguió la tristeza Theo – será sumamente aburrido.

Todos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que ya habían crecido, que se les venían responsabilidades, podían tocar su futuro, todo era tan pronto.

- No puedo creer que hace hubo un tiempo en que no sabía que existía la magia – sonrió Lily sacando su varita algo mareada y lanzando chispas al techo – siento que ahora todo es posible.

- Es que todo es posible – agregó Sirius batiendo su varita y haciendo chispas que chocaran con la de Lily – si tú estás con James es porque todo es posible.

- Tampoco puedo creer que hace un año odiaba a mi novio – río la pelirroja haciendo que Mary le lanzara un cojín.

- Deja de hacerme envidiarte – río Mary – una aquí sola y con mi vodka.

- Vamos, Mary, tienes a muchos chicos detrás tuyos – dijo Peter – y te puedo decir que el beso de segundo no estuvo nada de mal – Peter recibió un almohadazo al igual que la pelirroja – ok, no diré más.

- Yo opino – dijo Remus – que no deberíamos hablar de amor aquí, lo siento Canuto y Cornamenta, pero creo que hoy olviden a sus novias que todo esto es sobre amistad.

- Por la amistad – gritó Sirius levantando su vaso y en seguida todos empezaron a grita lo mismo levantando los vasos.

Pasaron las horas rápidamente, recordaban comicos momentos de Hogwarts, empezaron a hablar de todos los peculiares profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras que habían pasado por el castillo que se iban al año, lo que hizo que Mary se sirviera más vodka. Empezaron a hacer un guerra de agua dentro de la habitación, que era una lucha por ver quien se resbalaba menos con los charcos de agua que se estaban formando y luego de secarse todos se colocaron de espalda al piso y marcaron con magi permanente sus nombres en el techo de aquella mágica habitación.

- ¿Saben lo que falta? – preguntó James a las cinco y treinta de la mañana.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le siguió el juego Sirius como si supiera que ahora vendría una excelente y estúpida idea de parte de su amigo.

- Palomitas de maíz – susurró James imaginándose el lugar lleno de palomitas de maíz.

Inmediatamente James sacó de su closet unos jarrones con maíz que por lo menos hacían cinco quilos cada uno y mediante magia las hizo pasar por la fogata mágica que estaba en medio de la habitación, haciendo que rápidamente el lugar se llenara de livianas palomitas de maíz.

- Caracoles babosos – se quejó Remus mientras veía algo mareado que todo el cuarto se llenaba demasiado rápido de palomitas de maíz – James, creo que hay que detenerlo.

James intentó deshacer el hechizo y no pudo, mientras tanto Peter comía como loco para que al ver que las palomitas ya estaban llegando a sus rodillas.

- Finite Incantanten – conjuró la pelirroja intentando parar los maíces que hacían fila para pasar por la fogata, pero nada pasó – Merlín, James, ¿Por qué siempre tus hechizos son tan buenos?

- ¿Y por qué siempre olvidas como los haces? – gritó Theo desde el otro extremo, viendo como las palomitas ya llegaban a su cintura – Deberíamos abrir las ventanas.

Remus apunto a las ventanas y lanzó el hechizo para abrir las ventanas, pero al parecer estaba algo ebrio, por lo que solo consiguió que las ventanas tomaran un tono verdoso.

- Excelente, hechizaste las ventanas para no poder abrirlas – río Sirius que había llegado a una de las ventanas pero había notado que ahora no se podían abrir – ¡Todos a comer!

Las palomitas explotaban rápidamente y ya empezaban a llegar a la cintura de las chicas. Lily sentía que en vez de caminar debía nadar entre ellas y como había tomado bastante no se le hacía para nada fácil. Vio a todos, estaban emocionados de ver tantas palomitas y comían como si fuera lo más grandioso de todo.

- ¡Mary abre la puerta! – gritó Lily viendo como su amiga se acercaba a la puerta – Al modo muggle.

Con dificultad Mary se arrastró a través de las palomitas y movio la cerradura y con toda la fuerza que tenía logró abrir la puerta que se atoraba constantemente con las pequeñas molestias blancas. Y así empezaron a ver como toda las palomitas bajaban escaleras abajo hacía la sala común.

- Y es por esto que siempre terminamos en detención – río James alcanzando a Lily y dándole un beso.

- James, ¿Cuánto maíz tenías en tu closet? – preguntó Lily viendo que aun no se detenían.

- No lo sé, ¿mucho? – preguntó el chico exigiendo que su novia le diera otro beso.

- Par de tortolos, creo que tenemos problemas – dijo Mary apuntando escaleras abajo – McGonagall está abajo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí a las seis de la mañana? – preguntó Peter.

- Qué voy a saber yo, pero está allí abajo.

- ¿Con las palomitas? – preguntó Remus recibiendo una afirmación con el rostro de la chica.

- ¡Cierra la puerta! – gritó Sirius - preferible ahogarnos en palomitas que enfrentar todo esto.

- ¿Qué todo esto? – preguntó Lily asustada.

- Lily, no quiero asustarte – le intentó calmar Mary luego de cerrar la puerta y hacer que se cellara con magia – pero las palomitas es lo menos importante en este momento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – siguió la pelirroja sin entender.

- Lily – dijo Theo – tenemos alcohol en la habitación, llenamos el lugar de palomitas, estamos despiertos a horas imprudentes y si no te has dado cuenta, somos chicos en el cuarto de las chicas, de noche.

- ¡Por Merlín, Pandora, Morgana y los Fundadores! – gritó Lily empezando a respirar agitado – me van a quitar el premio anual, jamás tendré un trabajo, no me dejarán graduarme – Lily sufría de un ataque de pánico mezclado con el alcohol – estaré castigada de aquí hasta que tenga la edad de Dumbledore, James dime que no es cierto, dime que hay alguna forma de detener esto.

Todos se miraron, Remus, de alguna manera que no entendía, porque estaba bastante ebrio había logrado parar las palomitas, pero aun quedaba mucho que resolver.

- ¿McGonagall te vio? – preguntó Sirius a Mary, recibiendo una negativa – entonces estás a salvo, Colagusano apaga el fuego, Lunático acuéstate porque se notará el olor a alcohol desde las escaleras, Cornamenta haz algo con el olor de la habitación, yo desapareceré estás palomitas.

- ¿Y nosotras? - preguntó Theo asustada.

- Tomen – Sirius agarró la capa de James y la lanzó sobre Lily – ocúltense.

- McGonagall ya viene – indicó James mostrando el reloj de la pared que les decía cuando la subdirectora estaba caminando por la escalera hacia ellos – la debe estar retrasando las palomitas.

Todo ocurrió en más menos en un minuto, Mientras las chicas se escondieron en la tina del baño con la capa de invisibilidad, Peter apago el fuego, Remus cayó dormido en su cama, James hizo un hechizo que hizo que la habitación volviera a oler a alumnos jugadores de quidditch, cosa que a las chicas les pareció asqueroso e inteligente a la vez y Sirius logro esconder el alcohol, desaparecer las palomitas y preparar unos cojines en el suelo con tres tazas de chocolate caliente que luego tomarían James y Peter fingiendo conversar sobre el partido que se vendría en dos semanas más.

- Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin – dijo con voz prepotente la profesora abriendo la puerta – están castigados.

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó descaradamente Sirius con ojos de niño bueno.

- No crean que soy estúpida – gritó la profesora en su bata escocesa – puse un sensor de problemas en la sala común, algo ocurrió, por eso vine. Y la sala común esta llena de palomitas de maíz.

- ¿Palomitas de maíz? – repitió inocentemente Peter – Debería bajar para ir a comer algunas, las adoro.

- Profesora no quisiera ser grosero – se disculpó James levantándose y hablando en un susurró suave - pero la verdad Remus no se sentía muy bien, ya sabe con todo lo que le ha pasado y las nuevas pociones que está tomando con Democles Belby lo han hecho tener noches horribles, le pido que no hable tan fuerte.

Mary, Lily y Theo se miraban bajo la capa conteniendo la risa, maravilladas como siempre que estos chicos se sacaban los líos de encima.

- Además profesora – siguió Sirius – mi madre también tenía de esos sensores en casa, sonaban todo el tiempo, incluso cuando yo de verdad estaba en mi habitación.

- ¿Y qué hacían despiertos? – preguntó algo aturdida por las suaves palabras de sus alumnos.

- Nos despertó Remus con un grito – explicó Peter – así que decidimos mantenernos despiertos para calmarlo cuando le pasa.

- ¿De verdad creen que me creo eso? - preguntó con una sonrisa la profesora - ¿De verdad creen que no sé que son responsables de lo que ocurrió abajo, en la sala común?

- Créame, querida Minerva – dijo James tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente – nosotros hemos madurados, las bromas ya son para niños.

- Es en serio – agregó Sirius con su encantadora sonrisa – ahora vamos por el buen camino.

- Y no hemos hecho nada malo – indicó Peter – así que no sé que hace usted aquí.

- Espero verlos en clases a todos – terminó de decir la profesora luego de darse cuenta de que no tenía pruebas ni argumentos contra los que sabían eran responsables – nos vemos en el gran comedor desayunando en dos horas más.

Y sin más la profesora McGonagall salió de la habitación haciendo que los tres chicos suspiraran de alivio.

- Ya pueden salir chicas – indicó Peter viendo el reloj que solo los alumnos pueden ver que indicaba si McGonagall o algún profesor estaba cerca – estamos libres.

- Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, chicos – dijo Mary saliendo del baño con una mano sobre la cabeza – pero por Merlín que no creo que pueda repetirlo.

- Espérate que aun queda ir a clases – le dijo Sirius.

Mary y Lily se miraron y se largaron a reír, estaban tan cansadas y sufrían de tan solo pensar que tenían que sobrevivir a un agotador día de clases, pero ambas coincidían en que el cansancio, el riesgo de ser expulsadas y de ser atacadas por los calcetines mordedores y hediondos de Sirius, habían valido la pena.

**oOo**

Qué puedo decirles, estoy feliz de ver que llegamos al review numero 200

pero la verdad es que me emocioné con este capítulo, porque se vienen cosa feas

Ya se ve que han madurado todos, pero todos descubrieron que valia la pena

pasar por una loca noche, para darse cuenta de los amigos que tenían al lado

Gracias por el apoyo, por darme comentarios y por ser tan fieles

**Simona Polle**


	74. Bajo presión

**Capítulo 73: Bajo presión **

Los días pasaron en Hogwarts tan rápidos como una escoba en un partido de quidditch, los Merodeadores y las chicas intentaban disfrutar al máximo su último año, pero era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta todas las labores que tenían.

- ¿Por qué no pasas las vacaciones de navidad en mi casa? – le preguntó por enésima vez James a su novia – queda poco tiempo y sé que estás pensando en las pruebas, exámenes, ser prefecta, premio anual y además hacer la fiesta de navidad para Slughorn, creo que te hará bien salir del castillo un tiempo.

- James, no quiero dejar a Mary sola en el castillo – le respondió nuevamente la pelirroja.

- Pues invítala también a ella – saltó James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No va a querer, créeme, está un poco mal porque no pasará la navidad con sus padres, ayer le mandaron una carta para decirle era imposible – comentó la chica sacando su vista del libro de encantamientos – creo que me quedaré en Hogwarts para estar con ella.

- Estás rechazando a James, ¿Por mi? – interrumpió Mary entrando por la puerta de la sala común de manera dramática – vamos Lily yo estaré bien en el castillo, Remus se quedará, así que no estaré sola. Sé que te costará pasar tiempo sin mi, pero créeme, lo superaras.

Mary tardó unos días en convencer a su amiga de que no había ningún problema con que no pasara las navidades con ella y que de ningún modo se enojaría. Además James tuvo la fabulosa idea de convencer a la pelirroja que sus padres se enojarían si ella no iba a su casa a pasar las fiestas.

- Y si te sientes culpable, consíguenos entradas para la fiesta de Navidad, tú eres la única aquí en el Club de Slug – le dijo Mary cuando por fin la habían convencido – te aseguro que esa fiesta será más importante que la navidad.

Era cierto, esos meses de estudio en su último año habían sido horribles, más que nada por la carga académica. Siempre habían oído que séptimo año era simple, que los profesores te regalaban las calificaciones porque ya no querían verte en el castillo y que iba a ser realmente un relajo, pero ya se habían dado cuenta de que no era así, Sirius alegaba constantemente de que ya no hacían las suficientes travesuras, que se la pasaban estudiando y que no entendía porque los profesores insistían en que debían hacer solicitudes de trabajo, buscar recomendaciones para postular a escuelas como la de los pocionistas e incluso estaban haciendo ensayos sobre que iban a hacer cuando sean grandes. Estaban tan cansados que todos esperaban la fiesta de Navidad de Club de Slug.

- Aun no sabemos si se va a realizar – confesó Lily algo alterada de los nervios por todo lo que debía hacer – No estamos en una época de celebración y muchos de los ex alumnos que vienen a la fiesta son personas de familias puristas – explicó Lily – Dumbledore nos dejó hacerlo, tenemos aurores, pero igual todos estamos tan ocupados que les juro que no se si este año podré organizar una fiesta.

- Pelirroja – gritó Sirius como si no entendiera que Lily estaba a solo dos metros de distancia de él - estás al frente de los más grandes organizadores de todo Hogwarts, planeamos tantas fiestas ilegales en nuestra estadía en el castillo, que una fiesta autorizada será como quitarle la snitch a un Slytherin.

- ¿Te estás ofreciendo para hacer algo, Canuto? – preguntó Remus anonadado - sé que es una fiesta, pero generalmente es simplemente porque se te ocurrió en el momento.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sirius preguntándose si de verdad podría encargarse de una fiesta del Club de Slug. Lily había visto una luz de esperanza en él, quizá si le convenía que aquel chico se encargara de todo, por muy desastroso que pudiera ser.

- No me estoy ofreciendo – corrigió Sirius – nos estoy ofreciendo.

- Sirius, no tienes que hacerlo, en serio – le mencionó Lily al volver a recapacitar y verse en una fiesta llena de moco de troll y fuegos artificiales – yo lo haré.

- No, creo que es una fantástica idea que nos unamos – saltó Peter – Lily, estás llena de cosas, deberías dejarnos ayudarte.

- Yo también puedo ayudar – dijo Theo desde un extremo – estoy acostumbrada a controlar a estos mocosos.

- Entonces decidido, quieran lo o no, nos encargaremos de la fiesta – dijo Sirius abrazando a su novia – será la mejor fiesta de navidad.

- ¡Será inolvidable! – dijo entusiasmado Peter.

- No se emocionen, aun no he aceptado – les paró la pelirroja – y aunque diga que si, aun debo hablar con el profesor Slughorn para que de permiso de que ustedes hagan todo. Tendría que darles el manual de cómo hacerlo, permisos para entrar cosas al castillo – Sirius bufó - las tareas, la lista de invitados, que comida se permite, los horarios de trabajo, el profesor es alérgico a muchas cosas, cómo organizar las llegadas a Hogwarts, todos tienen horarios distintos…

- Lily, cálmate – la detuvo su James haciendo que la pelirroja parara de mencionar cada punto en la lista mental que ella tenía sobre la fiesta de navidad – nosotros podremos con todo, te lo aseguro.

Y al parecer lo mismo pensó Horace Slughorn, quien un tanto asombrado que alumnos como los Merodeadores estuvieran dispuestos a gastar tiempo en algo tan legal como la fiesta de navidad.

Los Merodeadores le ordenaron a Lily alejarse de toda la organización de la fiesta, ya que, según ellos, ella merecía relajarse y olvidarse de ser la perfecta Lily Evans. James se encargaría de los invitados, de coordinar los horarios, ver los transportes y hablar con la seguridad, Peter estaría encargado de la comida, los tragos y todo lo relacionado con la platería. Remus, con ayuda de Theo, se encargaría de la decoración del lugar y Sirius, según él, supervisaría.

- James, dime que no pusiste a Lucius Malfoy junta a…

- Lily, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado – le detuvo James.

- Dime que no pusiste nada de melón en la comida de Dumble…

- ¡En serio! lo tenemos todo bajo control – le contuvo Peter – ni siquiera hay melones en Hogwarts, como para equivocarnos.

Lily, se pasaba cada momento preguntando por detalles y los chicos seguían sin decirle nada más que no se preocupara por más que tener un vestido hermoso.

- Este es el problema, chicos – dijo Sirius con una mirada seria mientras estaban en la habitación a solo dos días de la fiesta de Navidad - no tenemos nada, pero Evans no se puede enterar.

- Sirius, me va a matar – alegó Potter - debimos haber aprovechado las noches que habíamos decidido que serían para organizar la fiesta.

- Y las aprovechamos – río Sirius – nada más productivo que pasar la noche haciéndole bromas a Filch.

- Canuto, esto es serio – le dijo Remus – solo hemos mandado las invitaciones y solo porque Lily las tenía casi listas antes.

- Y sé que los elfos domésticos son fantásticos, pero no sé si podrán hacer todo lo que pusimos en la lista – agregó Peter sacando un pergamino muy largo de su túnica – Es más anotamos comidas que no sabía que existían.

- Theo, dime que tienes algo bueno sobre la decoración – rogó Sirius al ver la preocupación de los chicos.

- Encontramos un gigantesco árbol navideño para la decoración – sonrió la chica, logrando tranquilizar a los chicos – Pero aun falta decorarlo.

Todos se miraron y suspiraron, habían convencido a Lily todos estos días de que estaban haciendo todas las cosas para la fiesta, pero al igual que la mayoría de los deberes que le habían asignado durante los siete años en el castillo, lo dejaron para último momento.

- Lily va a terminar conmigo – sentenció James comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico – Me matará y me revivirá para matarme de nuevo.

- Cállate, Cornamenta, nadie va a terminar con nadie – le corrigió Sirius – Si algo aprendimos de nuestros años en el castillo es que los Merodeadores…

- … ¿nunca debieron hacerse cargo del baile de Navidad? – preguntó Theo con ironía.

- No, amor, los merodeadores…

- ¿Siempre terminan castigados? – comentó Peter recibiendo una mirada enojada de parte de su amigo.

- Son lo peor – alegó el animago – Quería decir que si algo hemos aprendido es que los Merodeadores trabajamos bajo presión.

- Lily me matará – lloriqueó James – Primero terminará conmigo, rompiendo mi corazón. Luego hará un hechizo que me matará, será tan antiguo, uno de esos de sus libros polvorientos, que en vez de condenarla, la felicitarán y le darán una Orden de Merlín o algo parecido.

- Cállate, Cornamenta – le ordenó su mejor amigo – estamos bajo presión y aun tenemos dos días para lograrlo, hemos hecho fiestas en quince minutos.

Esa noche ninguno de los cinco durmió, se encontraban en la sala común haciendo sus deberes. Peter, gracias a un elfo doméstico que limpiaba la sala común, logró hacer el menú de la fiesta acorde a las complejas alergias y singulares paladares de los invitados, organizándolo según los puestos que había hecho James.

- Es difícil hacer que ciento cincuenta personas estén agusto – se quejó James marcando mágicamente en un pergamino con mesas marcadas, manchas que indicaban los nombres de cada invitado – No entiendo cuál es el problema de wue Jill Burkes se siente junto a Gregory Grogg.

- Es porque no sabes nada de nada – le regañó Theo mientras colocaba las decoraciones que acababa de hacer en una caja que no tenía fondo - Son de equipos distintos.

- Claro, eso es tan obvio – se quejó James mientras hacia desaparecer las cajas que llenaba su amiga para que aparecieran en el Salón de la fiesta – Y no sé por qué hay que colocar un asiento a los fantasmas.

- Por la misma razón que Sirius me tiene haciendo estos árboles con malvaviscos – siguió Remus, mientras con magía hacía aparecer un nuevo árbol y les colocaba delicadamente con su varita, malvaviscos blancos y rosados.

- Nuestro concepto es un paraíso de dulce navideño – gritó Sirius con autoridad mientras mezclaba líquidos en un caldero – y todo debe representarlo, mañana realizaremos hechizos para que caiga nieve azucarada del techo, los malvaviscos están deliciosos y quiero que todas las mesas tenga uno. Theo tus decoraciones deberían verse algo más esponjosas, piensa en mi cuando las hagas y James creo que deberías probar esto, creo que es la única poción que no hago explotar.

- Es porque no es una poción – le recordó Remus, haciendo aparecer un nuevo árbol – Es licor.

Se pasaron el resto de la noche haciendo arreglos, hablando de seguridad, viajes de invitados, haciendo aparecer y desaparecer los arboles para decorarlos, quejándose de como el trabajo de Sirius parecía ser tomar alcohol y haciendo esculturas esponjosas.

- No vamos a ir a clases – sentenció Sirius cuando ya eran las siete menos veinte de la madrugada - McGonagall lo permitirá porque estamos haciendo un bien en la comunidad.

- No inventes, Canuto – bostezó Peter – tenemos clases.

- Y sueño – le recordó Sirius mientras abrazaba a Theo en uno de los sillones – no deberíamos ir.

Y uno a uno cerraron los ojos en los cómodos sillones de la sala común, los alumnos empezaron a bajar pero no importó que Lily intentara despertarlos con un chorro de agua, ninguno despertó.

- Tengo que admitir que no les tenía fé – le dijo Mary que ayudaba a la pelirroja a aparecer mantas para tapar a los merodeadores.

- Tengo que admitir que están haciendo un buen trabajo – saltó Lily al leer los pergaminos de los chicos – tienen hasta las decoraciones para las sillas y ¡Una banda! Iré a hablar con McGonagall para avisarle que no asistirán a clases, no es que apruebe que falten, pero míralos.

Sirius estaba en un sillón completamente estirado, Peter babeaba con su cabeza sobre una meza, James figuraba de brazos cruzados en un sillón individual, mientras que Theo y Remus estaban abrazados bajo la manta que las chicas les habían dado.

- Se ven tan inocentes – comentó Theo - pero hueles el alcohol, ¿cierto?

- Desde mi habitación – río Lily – son unos descontrolados, alcohólicos y por alguna razón, genios.

Lily les escribió un pergamino, que les decía que ella hablaría con McGonagall y los despertaría para el almuerzo, pero que fueran a clases si se despertaban antes. Y en seguida se dirigió al gran comedor a comer y encontrarse con la subdirectora, que a regañadientes acepto no castigar a los chicos por faltar a clases.

- Yo misma me encargaré de que recuperen las clases – prometió la premio anual mientras se despedían y se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos, muchos se iban a sus casas esa misma noche lo que les alegraba después de un semestre lleno de malas noticias y ataques. Los que se quedaban, en su mayoría, eran porque participarían de la fiesta del club de Slug y viajarían en el tren del domingo, que los llevaría a ellos y a los ex alumnos a sus casas.

La fiesta ya tenía altas expectativas, ya que aunque Lily intento que nadie se enterara de que los Merodeadores iban a organizar la fiesta, una chica de sexto la había escuchado hablar con Slug sobre los nuevos organizadores, no pasó mucho tiempo para que todo el castillo se enteraran.

- Oí decir a una chica de quinto que habrán snitch volando por el techo y que traerían animales del bosque perdido – río Mary durante una de sus clases – también oí decir que algunas pensaban que los chicos bailarían en ropa interior sobre las mesas.

- Con un poco de alcohol y poca supervisión, los creo capaz – comentó Lily – solo espero algo decente, nada estrafalario, simplemente que logren que la fiesta se haga y que no deba cancelarla, nada de problemas.

- ¿Estamos hablando de los mismos chicos? – preguntó Mary – no crees que problemas y travesuras son intrínsecos a su forma de ser.

- Déjame, soñar - le regañó la pelirroja – además aun no veo nada de los vestidos, ni nada.

- No te preocupes, tengo todos los vestidos de mi madre aquí, es nuestra opción ahora que no podemos ir a Hogsmead – le recordó su amiga mientras salían de su última clase de la mañana -

Al almuerzo aparecieron los chicos con grandes ojeras y al parecer hambrientos porque en vez de hablarles agarraron cada uno su presa de pollo y se la embutieron en la boca.

- Tragar es una buena idea – les recomendó Mary – Respirar también.

- Saben como se ponen estos cuando no desayunan nada – les recordó Theo que a pesar de las ojeras, se notaba que era la única que se había dado un tiempo de ducharse y verse algo más decente – Por suerte el baile es mañana, no sé como lo estamos logrando.

- De verdad chicos, si necesitan ayuda, en lo que sea, las clases de hoy no serán complicadas, podemos ayudarles y mañana igual – insistió Lily algo apenada porque ellos estaban haciendo su trabajo – no tienen que hacerlo solo, ni siquiera yo hacía las cosas solas.

- No, Lily, tu solo debes ir con hermoso vestido y con ganas de besarme mucho por ser el mejor novio de todos los tiempo. Te pasaré a buscar a las ocho.

- Eso me recuerda, tú no trabajarás más – dijo rápidamente Sirius a su prometida – arréglate con tus amigas, o con las chicas, para que te pase a buscar a las ocho.

- Y nosotros seremos tu pareja, Mary – anunció Peter, refiriéndose al hombre lobo y a él – lo quieras o no, te queremos lista a las ocho.

- ¡Son los más románticos para pedirle a una chica que vaya al baile con ustedes! – dijo irónicamente Mary – pero me agrada tener dos hombres para mi sola.

- Chicos – insistió Lily - ¿Seguro que están bien con todo? Hemos oído hasta que quieren poner animales del bosque prohibido en la fiesta, si es así, no lo hagan.

James tardó un poco pero luego de hablarle durante todo el almuerzo, todas las clases y la cena de que tenían todo bajo control, Lily estuvo calmada.

- Eres el mejor, James – le dijo despidiéndose, mientras los chicos entraban al salón donde se realizaría la fiesta y donde pasarían la noche – cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿me lo promete?

- Te prometo que tendrás la mejor fiesta de navidad – se despidió James dándole un beso – te amo.

- Sepárense par de tortolos - se quejó Mary - es mejor que nosotras nos vayamos, nos vemos mañana.

Y así las tres chicas se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras obligaban a Theo a que les dijera algo sobre la fiesta.

- Mira, seré honesta, ayer no teníamos casi nada – les terminó diciendo Theo a lo que Lily se puso pálida – pero increíblemente ya logramos hacer todo, en solo una noche, hoy los chicos harán que se instalen las cosas y quizá tengan algunas ideas de último momento, pero créeme será asombroso.

Al día siguiente despertaron tarde y cuando bajaron a almorzar se dieron cuenta no solo de que no quedaba ni la mitad de los alumnos en el castillo, sino que ya habían llegado algunos ex alumnos al castillo. Muchos hablaban con profesores que se habían sentado en la mesa de los alumnos para hablar con ellos.

- Hay que admitir que los ex alumnos son guapos – susurró Mary al sentarse junto a Theo que ya estaba almorzando – mira ese es Jill, el salió cuando estábamos en quinto y se ve bastante bien.

- Al parecer alguien quiere un novio – río Theo sirviéndose ensaladas.

- La verdad es que no me vendría nada mal – pensó en voz alta la chica, recordando al profesor de defensa - conocer gente nueva.

- Hay mucha gente – comentó Lily reconociendo a la mayoría – son más del doble de los invitados del año pasado.

- James tiene el poder de convencer a cualquiera de ir a una fiesta, incluso habló con Dumbledore para que los invitados estén antes en el castillo, para incentivar eso de revivir recuerdos – le recordó Theo – algunos dicen que esta fiesta es tema de conversación incluso en el ministerio - Lily empalideció, se imagino al ministro de magia y algún posible desastre merodeador – calma, está todo bajo control, fui a las cocinas a pedirle a los elfos que mandaran almuerzo al lugar, así que por lo menos no se comerán las decoraciones.

Las chicas se quedaron hablando sobre las vacaciones de invierno, Theo se iría con su hermano a casa y Lily viajaría a la mansión Potter, al igual que Sirius. Mary, por otro lado, se quedaría con Remus y se aseguraría de que el chico no estuviera deprimido, ya que en esa misma fecha él había conocido a Matilda.

- Esa desgraciada, más le vale no quedarse en el castillo – dijo algo enfurecida la protegida de los merodeadores – si sé que no hay por qué odiarla, que es lógico cómo actuó, pero no sé, ella le de decía que lo amaba.

- Lo sé, pero, es una niña, es muy pequeña – intentó defender Lily.

- Tiene mi edad – le recordó Theo – y no estoy diciendo que yo sea muy madura, si mira con quien me voy a casa, Sirius Black – río contagiosamente – pero no sé, se supone que cuando uno ama, ama y punto.

- Amor, amor, amor, a veces pienso que deberíamos dejar de hablar tanto del amor – comentó Mary – tenemos dieciséis y diecisiete, somos unas niñas. Y no lo digo por ser la única soltera.

- Además no es que sea tan difícil para ti conquistar a alguien – le recordó Theo – he oído hablar de que hay mucha gente que quiere estar contigo.

- No estoy con ganas de salir con nadie, quiero ser una mujer libre, por siempre – sonrío la chica.

Las chicas salieron del gran comedor, ahora hablando de temas más triviales, de colores de maquillaje y zapatos. Pero cuando estaban en uno de los pasillos que estaban cerca de las escaleras movedizas, alguien las detuvo.

Era rubia y llevaba una túnica de día muy elegante, unas botas bien lustradas y un cabello rubio que brillaba por si solo. Lily la reconoció en seguida, Narcissa Malfoy, la conocía por otras fiestas del club de Slug y cuando la vio en Gringotts ese mismo año. Estaba acompañada por otra mujer de pelo rojo que ninguna reconoció. La joven esposa de Lucius Malfoy había sujetado del brazo a Theo deteniendo a las chicas.

- Theodora Pettigrew – dijo con voz sensual la bruja sin soltando a la chica y ofreciéndole una sonrisa – Aun no he tenido el honor de conocerte, soy Narcissa Malfoy.

- Un gusto – contestó Theo algo confundida – un placer.

- Solo quería felicitarte por tu compromiso, querida – reconoció Narcissa viendo directamente el enorme anillo que llevaba Theo, una reliquia familiar - a pesar de que mi primo sea un traidor, agradezco que quiera extender la sangre con una bruja y no con una … - Narcisa miró a Mary y a Lily con desprecio - … cualquiera como lo está haciendo su amigo.

La otra mujer sacó una carcajada aterradora, mientras Lily se colocaba roja y Mary hervía de irá, tenía la mano en el bolsillo apretando con fuerza tu varita, pero Lily le sujeto el brazo calmándola.

- Yo agradezco que mi prometido haya decidido alejarse de tu familia y te felicito – dijo Theo indignada – por no ser nadie en esta vida y por eso tener que casarse con un Malfoy. Vamos chicas – continuó Theo mirando a Lily y Mary – creo que hay un camino que no huele a mierda.

- ¡Niña insolente! – gritó Narcissa acercándose peligrosamente a Theo.

- No creo que quieras atacar a un estudiante con aurores alrededor – le recordó Mary con una gran sonrisa colocándose entre las dos – esperamos que disfruten de la fiesta de navidad, que traidores hemos organizado para ustedes.

Narcisa y la otra bruja miraron hacia atrás, donde justo había aparecido un auror. Ambas retrocedieron y calmadamente sonrieron.

- Quizá se sientan seguras aquí – dijo la mujer de pelo rojo oscuro - pero les recuerdo que pronto saldrán de este castillo.

- ¿Es una amenaza? - preguntó Mary sin hacer caso a su amiga que la incitaba a marcharse del lugar - ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Es una recomendación, querida – sonrió Narcissa sujetando con suavidad el mentón de la chica – hermosa cicatriz, creo que te recuerda por qué debes respetarnos – y aun más lento soltó el mentón para luego sonreír – Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender en este momento, con su permiso, chicas.

Y sin más las dos mujeres de elegante compostura se marcharon dejando a Mary tocándose con el brazo la cicatriz de su cuello.

- No le hagas caso – se le acercó Theo – son solo un par de locas por la sangre.

- A veces – comenzó la pelirroja empezando a caminar en dirección a la sala común – odio odiar la violencia.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con chicas yendo de un lado para otro, con cintas, pociones alisadoras y estabilizadoras, vieron como una pálida niña de sexto se untaba en la piel una poción que según ellas hacía que su piel se viera naranja en vez de "tocada por el sol", como prometía el producto. Quedaban cinco horas para arreglarse y todas las mujeres de que estaban invitadas, estaban vueltas locas.

- Es hora de arreglarte – le gritó Griselda a Theo desde la escalera – me dijiste que volverías rápido del almuerzo.

- Ya voy – gritó Theo a su amiga para luego mirar a las otras dos – nos vemos a las ocho.

**oOo**

Quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores y disculparme por la tardanza

El trabajo me ha impedido muchas coas, entre ellas esta historia

además me ha costado mucho este capítulo, por lo que notaran que no es muy bueno

no tiene verdadera historia y mi momento favorito fue el enfrentamiento con Narcissa

Pero, no podía esperar más a que descubriera como seguir, así que esperen el próximo capítulo

Y lamento mucho la baja calidad de este capitulo

Disfruten, coman y hagan pompas de jabón

**Simona Polle**


	75. Mañana nos enteraremos

**Capítulo 74: Mañana nos enteraremos**

- ¿Por qué tenemos que tener los ojos vendados? – preguntó Mary mientras caminaba con su túnica de gala y guiada por los merodeadores – Estar con tacos sin mirar, en un castillo que tiene escaleras que se mueven, no es una gran idea.

- No sean niñitas – alegó Sirius – es para que sea una sorpresa.

- Sirius, mi amor –comentó Theo sintiendo como su prometido le sujetaba de los hombros - yo ya sé como es el lugar, ¡Yo ayudé a decorarlo!, mi cabello se estropeará.

- Y te verás hermosa igual – sentenció el chico – además dejen de quejarse estamos por llegar.

Las chicas escuchaban las conversaciones de personas a su alrededor, eso las hacía pensar que probablemente estaban en el pasillo principal y la gente estaban entrando al lugar del evento. Lily pensó por un momento que probablemente los chicos iban a hacerle una broma pesada, solo para pasarlo bien, pero intentó confiar en ellos, así que algo tensa, siguió las ordenes de su novio. De pronto escucharon música suave y muchas conversaciones, incluso a través de las improvisadas bandas que tapaban sus ojos podían sentir que habían entrado a un lugar con más luz.

- Ya llegamos – anunció Peter - ¿Están listas?

Las tres chicas asintieron y sintieron como les quitaban las vendas de los ojos para ser sorprendidas con el salón más alucinante y rebosado de gente que habían visto para una fiesta de navidad.

- ¡Y pensar que hace dos días no teníamos nada! – dijo Theo – somos increíble.

- Debo admitirlo –comentó Mary – esta vez se superaron.

- ¡Y no hay moco de troll! – chilló la pelirroja lanzándose sobre su novio y dándole un beso.

Y es que no exageraban, el lugar tenía el árbol de navidad más grande que Lily había visto, incluso más grande que el que había visto en Gringotts hace tres años. Podía ver las mesas blancas con platos dorados, árboles blancos, hombres de nieve, hombres de algodón de dulce y una mesa de dulces con cascadas de chocolate blanco y negro. Habían guirnaldas de dulces y del techo caía nieve mágica que no manchaba absolutamente nada. Por alguna razón todo brillaba en el lugar brillaba mágicamente o era comible y dulce. A veces eran brillantes y deliciosos al mismo tiempo.

Los invitados se veían entusiasmados, eran mucho más que otros años, Lily pudo ver a sus ex amigos del club de Slug, como Frank Longbottom y su ahora inseparable pareja Alice, Janis, una ex presidenta del club de Slug, Tomas Grinell el nuevo editor de el profeta, Armatea Leach, bisnieta de un Ministro de Magia y encargada de la división de espíritus del Ministerio y mucha gente que la recordaba con cariño y admiración.

James no se quedaba atrás con los saludos, halagos y rituales sociales, ya que por ser un Potter y haber sido quien organizó la fiesta, todo el mundo lo conocía y querían saludarlo.

- Te hemos visto jugar, James – le decía un famoso reclutador de quidditch y amigo de Horace Slughorn – estoy seguro que con un poco de enfoque, podrías entrar a los equipos profesionales, estamos escasos de cazadores.

James había escuchado propuestas de muchas personas, había jugadores profesionales de quidditch de distintos equipos, otros le preguntaban si iba a entrar al ministerio o si iría a la escuela de aurores. Todos le preguntaban por sus padres y por qué no habían venido a la fiesta, James insistió que estaban de viaje

- Hace siglos que no te veía, joven Potter – le abrazó Octavius Fudge, un compañero de Hogwarts de su padre - ¡Veo que estás bien acompañado! Toda una hermosura, debo decir – comentó el regordete y anciano hombre dejando ver que se le habían pasado un poco las copas - ¡Los Potter siempre tienen suerte!

- Lo sé, tuve suerte – río James para luego presentar a la pelirroja quien sonreía amablemente – ella es Lily Evans, mi novia.

- Pero que agradable muchacha. ¿Evans?, no me suena el apellido – comentó el hombre más para si mismo - ¿Qué hacen tus padres?

- Lily es hija de muggles – respondió con firmeza James viendo como la cara de Octavius se desconfiguraba – y es premio anual junto a mi.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – saltó el hombre mirándola incrédulo – Por las barbas de Merlín, James. ¡Que barbaridad!

- No tienes por qué defenderme, James – dijo Lily antes de que James interviniera, estaba harta de escuchar a magos puristas que no entendían que ella era una bruja como cualquier otra – Si, soy hija de muggles, así como soy premio anual, presidenta del club de Slug, participo en la mitad de las actividades de este colegio y aunque mis padres no sean magos, los admiro y mucho – Lily sintió un nudo en la garganta – y de verdad lamento que hayan sido magos los que los mataron.

James sujetó a Lily y le sonrío con dulzura, mientras a Octavius se le desconfiguraba y se le enrojecía la cara. A pesar de haber demasiada gente en el lugar como para que la gente notara la pequeña disputa, algunos de los asistentes se voltearon a ver lo que pasaba, muchos asombrados, algunos orgullosos y otros indignados por el comportamiento de Lily y James.

- Supongo que se dio cuenta de por qué estoy enamorado de ella – comentó James en tono burlesco y mirando a Sirius que bailaba abrazado de Theo – no quiero ser grosero, pero creo quiero bailar con mi novia.

Y sin decir nada más la pareja se despidió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la pista de baile donde algunas parejas bailaban tranquilamente. James agarró a su novia le dio un suave beso y le sonrío.

- Algún día nos mataran por nuestras imprudencias – río Lily mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su novio.

- Cada día me sorprendes más – le dijo James como si no la hubiese escuchado – Había olvidado que no solo a mi me gritas.

- ¡No le grité! – se defendió la aludida.

- Y ahí vas de nuevo con los gritos – James recibió una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja – Amor, no me estoy burlando, te estoy felicitando. Me encanta verte luchar por ti misma. Además hoy te ves muy guapa, no es que te cueste mucho, pero nunca está demás decirte que te ves hermosa.

La noche siguió mientras ellos bailan al ritmo de "Los escobas", una banda muy popular en la comunidad mágica de ese tiempo. Varios profesores e invitados fueron a felicitar a la chica por la increíble fiesta y se asombraban cuando ella insistía que nada de esto era por ella, sino gracias a los chicos.

- ¿Black? – saltó McGonagall cuando Lily le insistía que el el mejor amigo de su novio había sido el gran organizador – cuando Horace me dijo que ustedes lo estaban organizando, pensé que era una broma.

- Y puedo asegurarle, profesora – agregó James – que al principio nadie confiaba en que lo lograríamos, ni siquiera nosotros.

- Creo que merezco unos cincuenta puntos, Minerva – dijo atrevidamente Sirius como si la subdirectora fuera una de sus compañeras en el castilo. Sirius y Theo se habían acercado a la conversación algo entonados por el ponche especial oculto tras las cortinas brillantes de la esquina – No crea que no pensamos en usted cuando hicimos todo esto, queríamos enorgullecer la casa de Godric Gryffindor – Sirius le pasó una copa a la subdirectora – toma, Minerva, sabemos que tu preferido es el vino de elfo, esta cosecha es espectacular.

Y sin decir nada más, Sirius dejó a la profesora con los ojos abiertos y una copa en la mano, agarró a Theo de la cintura y la lanzó a la pista de baile. Eran, como siempre, el centro de toda la atención, eran no solo personas atractivas, sino que tenían un aura de diversión y enamoramiento que los hacía ver como la pareja más feliz del mundo. Y probablemente, lo eran.

- A esos dos debería bajarles unos mil puntos – rodó los ojos la profesora – Pero lo dejaré pasar, solo porque esto – dijo refiriéndose a la copa que le había pasado su el merodeador – tiene buen aspecto.

Lily y James rieron mientras vieron como la subdirectora daba un sorbo a su copa y se dirigía a hablar con unos ex alumnos que la llamaban.

- ¡James Potter! – escucharon que decía un hombre que se les acercaba – A ti te quería ver.

- Cornelius – sonrío James - ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo bien, la verdad quería disculparme por mi abuelo, ya sabes que a su edad ya está algo senil – río el hombre – Debería estar en cama por demencia. – el hombre de cara severa y casi cuarenta años miró a Lily – Y en verdad eres tú con quien debería disculparme, mi abuelo se olvida que el mismo se casó con una mestiza.

Lily río al darse cuenta de que todo su enojo de hace un rato, había sido por un anciano senil hablando estupideces.

- Era lo que le iba a mencionar antes de que Lily interrumpiera – comentó James – pero ya saben como son las mujeres, obstinadas – James recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo de parte de su novia - ¿ves? Mira como me trata. Bueno, Lily, él es Cornelius Fudge, recuerda bien su nombre que algún día será el próximo Ministro de Magia.

- No digas tonterías, James – le dijo el hombre algo nervioso – Creo que en este momento hasta tú tienes más probabilidades que yo.

- Mi padre siempre lo dice – agregó el chico – y aunque no me guste aceptarlo, nunca se equivoca.

- Sería grandioso y complicado, solo mira esta fiesta – Cornelius colocó una cara más seria – No quería mencionarlo, pero hace mucho que no veía a tanta gente que piensa distinto en un mismo lugar, no se miran como antes, mira el rostro de superioridad de Lucius Malfoy, de las hermanas Black, de todos ellos, todos sabemos lo que piensan, no van a renunciar al poder de sus apellidos. Y Aunque siempre he dicho que quiero ser ministro, James, se ve en nuestro futuro mucha oscuridad. Personalmente, creo que lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, ha sido solo el comienzo. Yo haré mi parte y siempre buscare la paz, la protección de la magia, pero … - Cornelius miró a los chicos y cambio su rostro - … pero este no es el momento de hablar de este tema, estamos celebrando lo que nos une, Hogwarts.

- Por Hogwarts – gritó James levantando su copa.

- Por Hogwarts – escuchó desde la pista de bailes, su amigo Sirius había hecho aparecer una copa y levantó su mano.

- Por Hogwarts – gritó cerca de ellos Mary que bailaba con Remus Lupin quien la acompaño con el grito.

Inmediatamente empezó a escucharse el mismo brindis por todo el salón, Peter y unas chicas, profesores, alumnos, grandes magos, deportistas, sangre sucia o pura, hasta y algunos sangre pura.

Cornelius Fudge sonrío con honestidad, se notaba en su rostro que había visto algo de esperanza en ese simple brindis que había hecho para cambiar el tema, se despidió de los chicos, se volvió a disculpar con la pelirroja y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposa y otras personas de su edad.

- Definitivamente todos quedaremos bastante ebrios esta noche, amor – le dijo James mientras brindaba por segunda vez.

- Definitivamente Dumbledore ya se pasó de sus copas – río Lily tomando un recatado sorbo de su pequeña copa de champagne dirigiéndose su mirada al director que brindaba junto a Horace Slughorn – quizá que locura se le ocurrirá hacer, hace dos años pasó lo mismo, a la mañana nos enteramos que había hecho levitar todos los arboles de navidad.

- Creo que mañana nos enteraremos de muchas cosas, mi vida – le susurró el chico en su oreja, mientras dejaba a un lado – mira a tu izquierda.

Lily movió su cabeza y trató de ver lo que sea que su novio miraba. James le apuntó para que se guiara y justo a tiempo, antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta, vio como su profesor de defensa salía del lugar y luego de unos segundos vio como su mejor amiga también lo hacía.

- ¿No debemos hacer algo? – preguntó más para si misma que para su novio.

- Mary es grande, deja que haga alguna locura, creo que merece relajarse un poco, ¿No crees?

- Solo no quiero que salga mal de esto – dijo Lily – y creo que salir con un profesor es querer que las cosas salgan mal.

- Salir conmigo también parecía una pésima idea, mi amor – le recordó James rodeando su cintura – Y acepto que muchas cosas salieron mal, pero creo que valió la pena para que estemos juntos.

- Odio cuando tienes razón, Potter.

- Amo cuando odias que tenga razón – sonrío el chico - ¿Pero sabes que amor más?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que Sirius pusiera ese muérdago mágico sobre mi - río el chico mirando hacia arriba y viendo como un muérdago volaba libremente a unos dos metros sobre la cabeza de James – creo que merezco un beso.

Lily cerró los ojos y rodeando el cuello de James con sus brazos le dio un suave y romántico beso.

**oOo**

Espero les guste el capítulo, tiene muchas cosas importantes que ahora no se ven importantes

pero que luego lo serán, me emocioné

espero disfruten de este tiempo, yo estoy con muchas ansias

porque es época de entrevistas laborales y cosas así

Amen, hagan cucharitas y esta navidad, consíganse un muerdago que los persiga

**Simona Polle**


	76. Opciones

**Capítulo 75: Opciones**

Era una noche de fiesta, los pasillos estaban tan vacíos que nadie los podía ver. Ella había salido persiguiéndolo a pesar de que toda lógica le decía que no lo hiciera.

Habían cruzado miradas de un extremo del salón y ni siquiera se inmutaron, ambos se habían contenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Luego se encontraron cerca del ponche, seguían convencidos de que nada ocurriría entre ellos, hasta que él decidió mirar al techo y ver un pequeño pero reluciente muérdago. Nerviosos se miraron delicadamente, él dio un paso para estar más cerca de ella, dejando que ambos sintieran su respiración, se miraron los labios, los ojos, el cuerpo, pero de inmediato y como una acción defensiva, él se giró y se marchó del lugar.

Intentar cualquier cosa, sería aprovecharse de una alumna, de ella.

Por alguna razón, una extraña y alcohólica razón, ella lo siguió, se fue caminando viendo como su profesor doblaba en una esquina, se quitó sus tacones para que él no la escuchara. El piso era helado e irregular, pero no importaba la incomodidad, prefería no ser descubierta. No tardó en darse cuenta que el profesor caminaba sin rumbo, alegando para si mismo pasando por distintos pasillo, dando vueltas innecesarias y contemplando algunos cuadros.

Hasta que llegó al séptimo piso donde tropezó con una grieta en el piso de piedra, haciendo que se callera al suelo y haciendo un ruido que hizo que su profesor se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- Mary – saltó el hombre cuando la reconoció - ¿estás bien?

- Solo es una raspadura – aseguró la chica reincorporándose rápidamente intentando ocultar su nerviosismo – estoy bien.

Mary agarró los tacones que había soltado en su caída y mientras seguía arrodillada se preguntaba qué pasaría y qué quería ella que pasara.

- ¿No debería estar en la fiesta o en su habitación, señorita Macdonald? – preguntó el hombre cuando ya se había acercado a ella y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Cuando ya estaba de pie, Mary Macdonald miró al piso, no sabía exactamente cuál era la respuesta a la pregunta de su profesor.

- Yo…

- Creo … - interrumpió torpemente el profesor intentando mantener su compostura- … que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿cierto?

Mary Macdonald no entendía por qué no podía articular ninguna oración, o quizá si lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo. Sus ojos miraban fijamente al piso como si hubiese encontrado un galleon.

- Yo… - volvió a pronunciar la chica sin levantar su cabeza.

- Insisto, no tiene por qué decir nada – volvió a decir el profesor comprensivamente – la acompaño a su cuarto, no debería estar sola por los pasillos.

Y cómo si ambos decidieran obviar todo lo que pasaba entre ambos caminaron hacía la torre de Gryffindor. Él mostraba un aire serio, como si nada le afectase, pero por dentro estaba nervioso. Mary caminaba un poco incomoda, con sus zapatos en la mano y aun sin levantar la mirada, pensaba en decir algo constantemente, pero no sabía ni qué decir, ni cómo decirlo, ni por qué. No podía dejar de pensar en que era su profesor, en su gato, en lo que había pasado en Londres, en que probablemente se le ocurriría en un día más algo inteligente que decir y se enojaría porque ya no tendría oportunidad de decirlo.

Tenía unas ganas de decir demasiadas cosas, pero nada se transformaba en una idea de verdad, eran muchas emociones dentro de ella que revoloteaban en su estomago.

- Lo siento – se detuvo Mary en el camino, como si el valor de hablar le hubiese llegado de la nada – yo no puedo seguir con esto, profesor, no podemos hacer como si no nos damos cuenta de lo que pasa entre nosotros. – Mary sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían como tomates y volvió a bajar la cabeza – No digo que haya algo entre nosotros, pero, nunca hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió.

Libatius mantuvo la cara sería, miró a su alrededor y se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas, mientras le indicaba a la chica que se sentara cerca.

- Yo no quiero incomodarla, señorita Macdonald – dijo el hombre sin mirar a la chica – usted me dijo que olvidáramos todo y creí que lo mejor era respetar su decisión.

- Lo sé, pero es extraño - interrumpió la chica.

Hubo un silencio, ambos estaban sentados en la banca de piedra del castillo, mirando al frente, evitando mirarse. Por un tiempo solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones o algún suspiro tímido. El lugar estaba tan vacío que Mary se preguntaba si el hombre podía escuchar como su corazón latía aceleradamente por el nerviosismo.

- Hablemos – dijo por fin Libatius – quizá sea lo mejor.

- Si, quizá – suspiró la chica mirando a la pared de al frente – Hablemos.

- ¿Exactamente que quieres hablar?

- Ese es el problema, no tengo ni idea – confesó la chica algo desesperada – Ni siquiera sé que es lo que ocurre aquí. Nosotros no, simplemente, no hay nada aquí, digo, ¿me entiendes?

Libatius soltó una suave risa que los hizo entrar en confianza.

- ¿Quieres hablar de esa noche? – le dijo recibiendo una cara de suplica de parte de Mary – yo no esperaba que tú fueras una estudiante, digo tu no luces … ya sabes.

- No creo que sea un pervertido, profesor – comentó Mary volviendo a mirar a la pared y pensando – ¿Cree que fue un error?

- No – respondió sin pensar y mirando fijamente la pared comenzó a tartamudear y hablar demasiado rápido, tratando de dar una mejor respuesta a la pregunta de la chica – Es decir, si. O sea no. No me malentiendas, eres mi alumna, pero ahí no lo sabía, ahora no creo que, bueno quizá, quién sabe, pero las cosas son complicadas, yo no esperaba ni siquiera que pasara algo esa noche, no creas que salgo a buscar mujeres y había alcohol, no es que eso sea una excusa.

- No creo que seas un pervertido – le detuvo Mary – aunque no sé si eso fue un si o un no.

- La verdad es – comenzó a decir el hombre – La verdad es que no lo sé, no tengo idea si fue un error o no.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos estaban sentados en la misma banca de piedra pegada a la pared del castillo, mirando a la pared como si mirarse significara perder alguna apuesta. Se quedaron en silencio esperando a que alguno dijera algo correcto, pero no ocurría. Los segundos pasaron lentos, hasta que se convirtieron en minutos donde solo se escuchó un trueno.

Mary sutilmente miró sin mover su cabeza de posición a la dirección de su profesor, se veía distinto a otras ocasiones, no estaba como el muggle del verano, ni con sus joviales trajes de clases, sino que estaba algo más elegante, lo que lo hacía verse mayor.

Él la miró para encontrarse con sus ojos, que se desviaron inmediatamente. La chica estaba descalza, con un escote llamativo y lo único que podía pensar era que no debía hacer nada, que era un profesor, que esto era incómodo.

- Leí el reglamento de Hogwarts – comentó la chica sin desviar la mirada de la pared – dice que un profesor no debe estar con una menor de edad – hubo un largo silencio antes de que la chica terminara su comentario – yo tengo diecisiete.

Inmediatamente ambos se giraron para encontrarse frente a frente, se miraron por un segundo hasta que Mary se atrevió a dar el primer paso, un suave toque en el labio inferior, que no tardó en ser correspondido por uno del profesor. Empezaron a besarse, el hombre puso las manos en su cintura y ella sobre su cuello. Ambos habían querido hacer esto hace demasiado tiempo como para contener las ganas en ese momento, Mary subió su mano para jugar con el cabello del hombre y él comenzó a frotar con sensualidad su espalda.

Sin darse cuenta Mary se encontraba sobre su profesor en una de las bancas del séptimo piso, pero no le importaba nada, sentía que revivía lo que había ocurrido en Londres, quizá esa vez parecía algo de una noche, una aventura loca, pero ¿que más loco que tener algo con tu profesor?

Pero mientras sentía que las tiras de su vestido se soltaban, Mary escuchó unos pasos en la lejanía. Asustada y con los ojos mostrando asombró, se separo torpemente de su profesor, quien se incorporó completamente.

- La estatua - le susurró el hombre mientras intentaba acomodar su ropa y su cabello – lo siento.

Mary asustada y sujetando su vestido que se le caía del cuerpo se escondió tras la estatua que estaba ahí y justo cuando quedó oculta, por la esquina apareció elegantemente Albus Dumbledore, sorprendiendo al profesor.

- ¡Libatius! – saludó el director alegremente - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿No debería preguntarle lo mismo, Albus? – preguntó ocultando todo signo de preocupación, conociendo los poderes de legeremancia del anciano – La verdad es que Minerva me ha mandado a hacer una pequeña guardia, al parecer muchos alumnos no han llegado a sus habitaciones.

- Minerva siempre exagera, amigo mio – río el director dejando notar que aquella noche se había pasado un poco de copas - ¡Oh! Pero mira, quizá Minerva no exagera tanto.

Libatius siguió la mirada del director y lo notó. Los zapatos de tacón de Mary estaban justo al lado de él. Sin saber bien que hacer se arrodilló y tomó los tacos fingiendo interés y burla.

- Minerva siempre sabe lo que hacen sus alumnos – río quitándole importancia a la situación y rogando que Mary no saliera de su escondite - ¿Y a todo esto, qué haces aquí?, ¿A caso también buscas a Minerva?

- ¡Estaba tan desesperado que empecé a dudar de los tragos que hizo el señor Balck! – comentó el anciano emocionado de contar una historia – Ese joven siempre haciéndome jugarretas ¡Voy a extrañarle el próximo año! – miró su manó que sujetaba una pequeña toalla – discúlpame me distraje de la historia. El tema es que salí de la fiesta para buscar un baño, y no encontraba ninguno por un buen tiempo, ya sabes como le gusta jugar a estas escaleras de noche y justo cuando pensé que tendría que romper las reglas y usar alguna estatua, estaba desesperado, rogaba por un baño y de la nada apareció una puerta que jamás había visto, Libatius. ¡Y yo pensaba que conocía este castillo! Imagínate, una corrida de urinarios en buen estado, todo muy cálido, todo perfecto para la ocasión, hasta estas toallas bordadas con el escudo de Hogwarts. Luego de la urgencia salí para apreciar el baño y poder volver ¡Y ya no estaba! Definitivamente este castillo me sorprende todos los días.

- Bueno pero ya es tiempo de volver, ¿no crees? – dijo Libatius intentando sacar al director de ahí para evitar que Mary fuera descubierta.

- Cierto, me he dado ya unas tres vueltas y no me vuelto encontrar con esa maravilla de baño – el director comenzó a caminar - ¿También vuelves a la fiesta?

- Creo que me he cansado ya – reconoció falsamente Libatius mientras seguía al director con los tacones en la mano – Iré al segundo piso – dijo con voz potente para que Mary lo escuchara – a mi despacho, para descansar.

- Te estás volviendo viejo – se quejó Dumbledore dándole una palmada en la espalda - Consecuencias del trabajo, ¡que te lo digo yo!

Mary no tardó en perder de vista a su profesor y al director, pero aun así sentía que no debía respirar fuerte, ni moverse en absoluto. Pasaron unos dos minutos cuando decidió salir de su escondite, arreglar los tirantes de vestido y mirarse los pies sucios y descalzos.

Empezó a caminar sin dirección, estaba debatiendo si ir a la torre de Gryffindor o aparecerse en la torre de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el segundo piso. Podía hacer algo atrevido como saltar sobre él y besarlo sobre los mesones del aula de defensa o simplemente tocar la puerta, ya ninguno podía decir que no pasaba nada entre ambos. Quizá debía devolverse a la sala común, no debía meterse en problemas.

No supo bien que pensó para tomar la decisión, pero lo hizo. Aun descalza fue directo a las escaleras, casi se cayó cuando una de ellas decidió cambiar de dirección bruscamente y procuraba ir muy lento para que nadie la pillara caminando sola por los pasillos. Esquivó a unos slytherin que estaban ebrios y bromeando en los pasillos. Dobló a la esquina y se encontró con esa puerta tan conocida, el aula de defensa. Se quedó un segundo frente a la puerta, preguntándose si era lo correcto o si solo estaba cumpliendo con un capricho. Luego se recordó que aunque fuese un capricho tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el aula vacía, suavemente cerró la puerta y en la oscuridad observó un poco el lugar, caminó por entre las mesas y se quedó mirando al fondo donde ella se sentaba para ocultarse del profesor.

- Pensé que no vendrías – escuchó que le dijo su profesor a sus espaldas.

- Solo vine por mis zapatos – río Mary dándose vuelta coquetamente tomando todo el atrevimiento que pensó que no tenía – No quiero que el director los encuentre en su despacho, profesor.

Ambos se largaron a reír como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

- ¿Volverás a tu sala común? – preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – le devolvió la pregunta la chica.

- Siempre hay otras opciones – aseguró el hombre – siempre.

Mary se acercó a su profesor lentamente, posando las manos en su pecho y coqueteándole con todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente Mary le dio un corto beso en los labios, mientras le quitaba sus propios tacones de su mano. Sonriendo, se separó del hombre y con los tacones en mano se dirigió a la puerta con determinación.

- ¿Sabía usted, profesor, que soy una de las pocas alumnas que se quedará en el castillo en navidad? – le preguntó la chica dándose vuelta con una sonrisa coqueta – Imagine las opciones.

Mary salió del lugar casi sin respirar y con una sonrisa tan grande que sus mejillas empezaban a entumirse. Con cuidado y sin mirar atrás la chica se dirigió a su sala común, esperando que Lily no estuviera allí para preguntarle nada, porque ¿qué le diría a su mejor amiga?

**oOo**

Me he demorado montones y es chistoso,  
porque este capítulo le tenía escrito casi todo en navidad,  
pero me pase más de un mes viendo como cerrarlo!  
Espero disfruten y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios,  
que no conteste uno por uno no significa que no aprecié a cada uno de mis lectores.  
Gracias por seguir disfrutando de la magia

Espero no tengan tanto trabajo como yo :)

**Simona Polle**


	77. Los planes de Sirius

**Capítulo 76: Los planes de Sirius**

"Lily,

Espero que mi lechuza no se pierda y que este mensaje no te llegue después de navidad... "

Lily vio a la agotada lechuga recuperarse comiendo semillas que los Potter siempre tenían cerca de las ventanas. Realmente era un viaje largo y había comenzado una tormenta que probablemente hizo que el ave se demora unas horas más de las previstas.

La pelirroja se acercó al ave y le acarició la nuca, indicándole que mejor se quedaba en la casa, porque volver al castillo sería demasiado peligroso. El ave ululó y en seguida la pelirroja volvió al cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, mientras se preguntaba si acaso James y Sirius, habían decidido hacer el chocolate caliente al modo muggle, porque se estaban demorando demasiado.

- Mejor para mi, puedo leerte tranquila, Mary - río Lily retomando la enorme carta de su mejor amiga.

"... Imagino que lo estás pasando increíble con los Potter, espero que Black no cause tantos problemas que haga que te enojes conmigo por no haberte acompañado en estas vacaciones. La verdad es que con Remus los extrañamos un montón,el castillo está tan tranquilo y vacío, que nos sentimos como los dueños de Hogwarts. Y por los lugares que me ha mostrado Remus, siento que estos tontos son los reyes, embajadores, ministros y herederos de Hogwarts, es increíble que sepan tanto de este viejo lugar.

Como supondrás, Remus ya no está conmigo, pasamos dos días comiendo en las cocinas y patinando en el lago, fuimos a ver a Hagrid, porque Remus dijo que le debía un favor. No fue tan horrible como esperaba, este año hizo unos caramelos que no te rompen los dientes. Definitivamente, un avance que mis dientes agradecen.

Como somos tan pocos, nos dejaron ir a Hogsmeade en compañía de McGonagall. Si no fuera por los profesores y otros diez alumnos más, el castillo sería completamente nuestro. Fuimos a comprar regalos, mucho chocolate y al parecer McGonagall confía demasiado en nosotros porque aparte de llevarnos por el camino a Hogsmeade, no la vimos en todo el paseo. Remus obviamente se tuvo que ir por tú ya sabes qué. Y es que aun no me acostumbro a esto de su secreto, me tiene algo preocupada, pero me prometió que no debía hacerlo, que él estaría bien. No sé como Remus aguanta esto, en serio, quiero ayudarlo."

Lily miró a la lechuza y estuvo a punto de obligarla a volver a Hogwarts con un vociferador para su mejor amiga, diciéndole que claramente era muy mala ocultando secretos en cartas que pueden ser interceptadas.

"Pero yo sé que estás esperando que te cuente otra cosa… "

Lily chilló solo con leer aquella oración, había estado esperando saber algo de Mary, se sentía como una niña de doce años esperando a que su amiga le contara cómo era dar un beso. Y es que no era para menos, desde que Mary le había contado lo que había pasado el día de la fiesta que quería saber en que iba a acabar.

Quizá ella repudiaba cualquier cosa que iba en contra de las reglas, pero Mary le había dado los argumentos para apoyarla. El reglamento del colegio solo decía que un profesor no podía tener una relación con un alumno o alumna menor de edad y ella era, según las leyes mágicas una mayor de edad, un vacío legal en los reglamentos que hacía muy feliz a Mary.

Probablemente no era algo moralmente correcto, pero si algo había aprendido de Sirius y James (y jamás iba a aceptar que había aprendido algo de ellos), era que a veces hay que olvidarse de lo que parece correcto y guiarse por los instintos.

"...y es que tengo tanto que contarte, que me siento como si me hubiesen dado una poción aturdidora. Yo ya había pasado dos días preguntándome porque no iba a comer al gran comedor, ni lo veía en los pasillos, ni me había dicho algo después de lo que pasó en la fiesta. Pero justo cuando fui a dejar a Remus a la enfermería y entré para despedirme de él, porque lo volvería a ver mañana, le dejé un chocolate y me marche. Quería ir a la sala común a escribirte, pero justo cuando cerré la puerta de la enfermería, me encuentro con la Libatius, frente a frente, como si me hubiese estado esperando.

Entre que casi me desmayo y me lanzo sobre él, Lily. Si no sé si estoy bien de la cabeza, de seguro estoy bajo los efectos de algún hechizo, se supone que soy centrada y que actúo siempre por la lógica y ahora me comporto como si estuviera en una de esas historias muggles. Incluso siento que te escribo como una niña.

Él me sonrió y miró para todos lados, yo hice lo mismo, intentando no sonrojarme e ignorando que mis manos estaban algo sudorosas debajo de mis guantes invernales. Intenté ser como había sido después de la fiesta de navidad: atrevida, algo misteriosa, ya sabes, eso que a veces me sale con la adrenalina pero que en ese momento no apareció. Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos y sin decir nada, ahora puedo decir que él también estaba nervioso, pero en ese momento se veía confiado, como siempre. El sonrió y se empezó a caminar, indicándome que lo acompañara. Nos pusimos a conversar y yo me sonrojé cada vez que él me hacía una pregunta, incluso la más ingenua y normal, como "qué planeas hacer después de Hogwarts". Me dijo bastantes cosas sobre él y me comentó que acababa de llegar porque había tenido que ir al ministerio para ver unos permisos mágicos. Es muy fácil hablar con él, era cómodo y como no había casi nadie en el castillo no tuvimos que preocuparnos por si alguien nos viera, al fin y alcabo solo éramos un profesor y una alumna charlando.

Pero llegamos a la puerta de la sala de defensa y se me detuvo el corazón, pero decidí que era mi momento, así que le pregunte descaradamente si me iba a invitar a pasar y me abrió la puerta para luego ir al otro extremo del salón y abrir la puerta que daba a su despacho. Ahí estaba Pickles, así que no me sentí avergonzada al entrar, siempre tenía la excusa del gato - una excusa barata, pero una excusa al fin y al cabo.

Cerró la puerta y me besó, no alcancé ni a reaccionar, me beso apasionadamente y no quiero entrar en detalles por carta, uno nunca sabe si Sirius Black lee estas cosas, pero Lily, creo que estoy enamorada.

Si, enamorada, veo flores y mariposas en invierno...

Una lechuza entró por la ventana, reconozco la letra de mi madre, así que dejaré la carta hasta aquí y hablamos cuando regreses al castillo.

Espero un regalo de navidad del porte de mi cabeza.

Mary."

Lily no podía creer que la carta había terminado así, la releyó esperando que el final se extendiera de alguna manera, pero no hubo caso. Guardó la carta en su túnica y miró hacía la puerta de la cocina. Había estado tan concentrada en la carta que no se había percatado que James y Sirius no había llegado con los chocolates calientes.

Se levantó con gracia y le sonrió a la congelada lechuza para luego dirigirse donde su novio, no quería imaginarse lo que ocurría adentro, pero en su cabeza aparecían imágenes de una guerra de chocolate en polvo por la cocina o una lucha en chocolate entre los dos jóvenes.

Lily tuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando se encontró con Sirius y James sentados en la mesa de la cocina, mirando una docena de pergaminos y tomando chocolate caliente.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - saltó la pelirroja acercándose a la mesa para ver que hacían - ¿no iba a traer chocolate caliente?

- Estamos en cosas importantes, Lily - gruñó Sirius notoriamente estresado, mientras continuaba mirando los pergaminos de la mesa - no hay tiempo de chocolates.

- No seas así, Canuto - se levantó James con una sonrisa - lo siento, estabamos…

- No digas nada, Cornamenta - le retó su amigo - esto no le incumbe.

- ¡Vamos, si Lily puede ayudarte! - saltó James - Es mucho más organizada que nosotros.

Rápidamente comenzó una discusión inentendible para la pelirroja, en la cual veía como su novio y su mejor amigo apuntaban pergaminos y hablaban sobre trabajos, fechas y personas que claramente, no conocía. De lejos vio como saltaban listas de ingredientes y fichas de animales mágicos. Lily esperó a que la discusión parara por sí sola, pero no ocurrió, así que iba a dirigirse al comedor para dejarlos solos, pero justo cuando iba a dar la media vuelta, le llamó la atención un pergamino antiguo que había caído a sus pies. Era un plano antiguo, bastante grande, visiblemente mágico y algo empolvado como si hubiese estado guardado hace mucho. Simplemente le llamó demasiado la atención, como para pasarlo por alto.

- ¿Por qué tienes esto? - gritó la pelirroja al reconocer el pergamino - ¡James Potter y Sirius Black, exijo una explicación!

James, al reconocer el pergamino que había visto su novia, miró a su amigo implorando que tuviera una explicación, algo que decir, algún comentario que no lo llevara a hacerla enfadar. Pero Esa no era la prioridad de Sirius, rápidamente tomó el pergamino de las manos de Lily, lo doblo con mucho cuidado y rapidez, lo metió en el bolsillo de su túnica de casa y miró enfadado.

- No estamos en Hogwarts, aquí no eres prefecta ni premio anual, simplemente no te debo ninguna explicación – dijo con firmeza Sirius – Es más, espero que no te metas en mis cosas, pelirroja, porque son mías y de nadie más.

- Canuto – le codeó su amigo – por favor.

- No te preocupes, James – saltó Lily más dolida que ofendida por las palabras de Sirius – Cómo quieras, pero si metes a James en algún embrollo, si que será mi problema. No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber cuáles son los propósitos de alguien con un mapa de todas las instalaciones de Gringotts.

Lily se fue al comedor sin decir nada más, dejando a ambos chicos perpetuos.

- No vuelvas a tratar así a Lily, Canuto, no quiero pelear contigo – afirmó James.

- No es mi culpa que justo viera la idea 76, es el plano más difícil de encontrar y tengo suerte de tenerlo, no sé cómo lo primero que se le ocurre a Lily es lo ilegal, ¿No pudo pensar simplemente que quiero ser guía turístico de Gringotts?

- Hasta Quejicus hubiese descubierto tus planes – le gritó James – más te vale solucionar esto.

James dejó un pergamino con nombres que sostenía con la mano y se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontró con su novia cerca del fuego. Lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, se acercó a su novia por detrás del sillón.

- Aunque me encanta hacerte enojar – le susurró al oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera – no quiero verte así, Lily.

- No estoy de ninguna manera – saltó enfurecida la pelirroja, se levantó para ver cara a cara a James - solo digo que no robes Gringotts, es una pésima idea.

- De verdad, Lily, ¿Crees que somos tan estúpidos como para intentar entrar a una de las instituciones más resguardadas del mundo mágico? – le aseguró el chico sujetando sus manos – Por Marlín, ¡Hay dragones!

- Entonces explica por qué tienen planos de las instalaciones de Gringotts – exigió la pelirroja, intentando sonar calmada, pero claramente solo intentándolo – Y no me digas una estupidez, estaban marcados los puntos débiles de seguridad, entradas de trabajadores y trazados a las bóvedas inferiores.

James se puso nervioso, quería decirle todo, pero había hecho una promesa de merodeador, no le gustaba tener que elegir entre el amor y sus amigos.

- Lo siento, Lily – dijo cabizbajo el chico – yo no puedo…

- ¡James Charlus Potter! No estamos hablando de entrar por las noches a las cocinas del castillo – le gritó la pelirroja soltándose de él, empezó a caminar por todo el salón chillando de preocupación – Esto no es jugar en el bosque prohibido, ni hacer una broma a Severus, esto es grave, esto puede impedir que seas auror, puede llevarte a Azkaban.

- Evans, cálmate – le ordenó Sirius desde la puerta que daba a la cocina, sonaba prepotente, fuerte y algo hartado de la situación – James no tienen nada que ver con esto.

Pero la pelirroja no se calmó, se dirigió directamente a Sirius para tenerlo cara a cara y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Que no esté James involucrado no te salva de nada!, tú también me preocupas, Sirius – Lily no parecía que iba a calmarse en ningún momento, miraba a Sirius mientras este esperaba a que ella terminara - no puedes estar pensando en robar Gringotts, ¡Por Merlín, te vas a casar! ¿Acaso quieres estar en Azkaban, lejos de Theo?

- Y por eso lo hago – le gritó Sirius, con tal fuerza, que asustó a la pelirroja y dejo la sala en un silencio escalofriante – no quiero que te metas en esto, Lily – le dijo más calmado – yo decidí pasar el resto de mi vida con Theo, toda y lamentablemente no tengo sus calificaciones, ni una familia que me apoye, ni un plan, nunca he tenido un plan, no soy como tú que tienes organizado todo y cada paso que das en tu vida lo tienes analizado una y otra vez, no tengo clases avanzadas, ni propuestas de trabajo que vayan más allá de algo ilegal. – Sirius le indicó la mesa de la cocina llena de pergaminos – No voy a entrar a Gringotts, Lily, pero si en algún momento tengo que hacerlo para darle la mejor vida, la vida que Theo se merece lo haré. Con James solo estábamos viendo posibilidades, nada más, no tienes que enojarte con él. Yo soy el que esta en aprietos, yo me fui de casa y aunque tengo dinero ahorrado, no me durará para siempre y tampoco podré mantener a Theo si no planeo algo.

Todo se quedó en silencio, James cerca de la chimenea se quedó inmóvil, Sirius cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente y Lily se enfadó consigo misma, se quedó mirando a Sirius un tiempo y luego de admitir que había hecho mal, ella había pasado por lo mismo que Sirius, porque no tenía una familia y aunque tenía una herencia que le dejaba bastante, eso no le iba a durar para poder mantenerse en la academia de aurores. Si no fuera por James, ella simplemente tendría que recurrir a trabajos en el ministerio o cosas más básicas. La pelirroja no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Sirius no necesitó decir nada, solo entregarle todo su apoyo.

- No necesitas hacer un plan solo, Sirius – le susurró desde el pecho del chico– nos tienes a nosotros.

La escena duró unos momentos, hasta que Lily insistió en revisar los planes de Sirius. Se dirigieron a la mesa, donde al fin pudo descifrar de que se trataban todos los pergaminos, folletos y listas.

- Estos son los encargados de encomiendas, pagan bien por cada paquete y hay comiciones por nivel de riesgo en entrega – le comentí Sirius mientras le entregaba una tabla con los nombres y las tarifas de entrega – puedo hacer las entregas en moto.

- Y estás son todas las tiendas que necesitan gente en el callejón Diagon – agregó James – también tenemos los de Hogsmeade, hay menos trabajo, pero si consigue algo allí, podría ver a Theo el próximo año, sin muchos problemas.

- Esto son los planes para abrir una tienda de bromas, pero lo descartamos porque necesitamos dinero rápido, incluso aquí están los trabajos que puedo hacer desde Hogwarts – agregó Sirius – Quiero darle la mejor fiesta a Theo, se lo merece.

- Y ya hemos planeado bastante, en realidad – dijo algo orgulloso James – La haremos aquí en la casa, tenemos listas de invitados, los precios de las flores, comida, lo tenemos todo anotado aquí.

Lily abrió un pequeño cuaderno donde veía ideas sobre la ceremonia, quienes estarían, que platos habrían, la música, todo.

- La banda de los hipogrifos tuertos aceptó estar en la ceremonia y aquí está la lista de invitados, obviamente no habrá nadie de mi familia y los Pettigrew no son muchos, pero son fácil unos cien personas – agregó Sirius – Y habrá una barra de helados, siempre quise una, centros de mesas que brillan, asientos de broma, será una fiesta inolvidable.

- Ahora veo por qué planeabas robar Gringotts – río Lily imaginando las locuras de ese día – creo que es increíble, y posible, solo pido que no me den un susto como el de antes y que si necesitan ayuda me avisen.

- La boda será en Julio, necesitaremos toda tu locura hiperventilada organizadora que no tenemos nosotros, los que somos geniales – agregó James logrando que Lily le propinara un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Auch! Solo digo la verdad, solo nos quedan siete meses de preparación y de verdad que necesitamos tus dones maniaco obsesivos.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que jamás ganaría la batalla para que su novio la dejara de ver como una chica con problemas obsesivos-compulsivos.

- Traigan café, con mi locura organizadora tendremos todo listo para marzo – aseguró Lily quien rápidamente recibió a un perro que saltó sobre ella.

- Vamos, Sirius, eres una baba andante – se quejó la pelirroja.

**oOo**

Sé que un día iré por la calle y alguien me matara y dirá que es una venganza por la demora en los capítulos  
Pero ya he escrito este capítulo unas tres veces, la primera no me convenció y como tenía tiempo dije, hagámoslo de nuevo  
Y ese fue mi error, estaba por terminarlo, sumamente emocionada y mi computador muere  
Cuando ya mejoré mi computador me dediqué más a recuperar trabajos que había perdido, porque lamentablemente no vivo de escribir  
Así que hoy llegué a terminarlo, espero me perdonen y que les guste el capítulo  
Les aviso que este segundo semestre en Hogwarts pasara muy rápido, más que nada nos detendremos en cosas de Mary y Libatius

Besos, abrazos, gomitas en forma de osito para ustedes :)  
**Simona Polle**


	78. Bolas de nieve

**Capítulo 78: Bolas de nieve**

- Lo juro, señor Belby – insistió Remus – digo, al transformarme hubo algo de dolor, pero mi mente nunca había estado tan relajada.

- Llámame Democles – le corrigió el hombre – Y no es que no confié en ti, es solo que no puedo creer que haya habido tanto avance en solo dos transformaciones. Cuéntame más de lo que ocurrió anoche.

- Pues bebí la poción tal y como me dijo, mucho antes de que anocheciera, la transformación fue dolorosa, pero no tanto como lo es usualmente – relató Remus sobre la camilla de la enfermería – Y solo eso, solo me hice una herida en el brazo, que de seguro no me dejará marca y solo fue porque escuché un ruido como de un pájaro, en realidad creo que fueron hipogrifos, fue muy fuerte y me descontroló en el momento, pero antes ese mismo ruido me hubiese hecho romper toda la habitación. Fue muy extraño, porque no tenía todos mis sentidos de hombre lobo, como los he tenido siempre.

- Esto es una gran noticia, querido Remus, esto puede cambiarte la vida a ti y a muchos más – saltó el pocionista mientras terminaba sus anotaciones – no puedo creer que hayamos tenido tanto éxito en tan poco tiempo, quizá debemos agregar un poco más de veneno de figula para amansar la transformación, pero la poción ya como está puede ser patentada.¡Qué gran regalo de Navidad!

- Y ahora – agregó madame Pomfrey incluso más entusiasmada e intrigada que Remus– cómo te sientes ahora, no te veo ni cansado.

- Muy buena pregunta, Poppy – sonrió el Democles anotando aun más.

- Si estoy cansado, pero nada comparado con las transformaciones anteriores – respondió Remus – antes tenía tantas heridas y terminaba tan exhausto que debía tomarme siestas o incluso estar todo el día en cama, tenía que faltar dos o tres días de clase, ahora probablemente pierda un día, a lo más.

Remus veía como la enfermera y el pocionista sonreían a más no poder, él mismo no podía creer lo que había pasado, no había tenido una noche de luna llena tan tranquila en años, ni siquiera cuando había estado con Matilda se había sentido tan bien. Quizá con esta poción ella entienda que ya no es peligroso, quizá ella pueda volver con él. Quizá. Simplemente no quería pensar en ello o simplemente sabía que no debía pensar en ello, debía enfocarse en que había tenido por primera vez una transformación consciente, sin herirse a si mismo, una transformación en que aun se sentía humano.

Solo bastó una revisión de parte de madame Pomfrey y obviamente un gran abrazo para poder volver a la sala común, jamás había caminado de vuelta a la habitación tan rápido. Se sentía tan libre a pesar de estar algo cansado. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacios pero adornados con la temática navideña, a pesar de no haber nadie, Remus se encargó de sonreírle a todos los cuadros que le deseaban una feliz navidad y le gruñó divertido a los que lo regañaban por despertarlos de su sueño.

- Hipogrifo con hipo – le dijo a la dama gorda para que le dejara entrar sin ningún problema - ¡Y Feliz Navidad!

Remus no esperó una respuesta de la pintura y se dirigió a la escalera de las chicas, recordó que no había nadie, así que a nadie le importaría si entraba a la habitación de las chicas y que si hubiese alguien, el mismo era prefecto y podía decir que era una emergencia. Definitivamente, estaba pensando demasiado.

Fue primero a su habitación, agarró la escoba que Peter siempre dejaba en Hogwarts para las fiestas y se subió en ella para dirigirse a la habitación de las chicas sin tener que resbalarse con la escalera tobogán.

- ¿Mary? – tocó la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta, vio su reloj que marcaban las nueve con diez - ¿Mary, puedo pasar?

Remus se sentía con tanta felicidad por haber pasado su primera noche como hombre lobo pensante y relajado que decidió que despertaría de cualquier manera a la chica, ¡Quería contarle a alguien! Y tampoco quería abrir los regalos solos.

Delicadamente, aun arriba de la escoba, abrió la puerta que obviamente no estaba con llave, pero al abrirla se encontró con la habitación completamente vacía. Al principio pensó que quizá Mary había bajado a desayunar o a buscarlo a la enfermería, pero se la hubiese encontrado en el camino y además desde el umbral de la cama veía su cama estaba inmaculada, como si nadie hubiese dormido allí.

- ¿Remus? – oyó desde debajo de las escaleras - ¿Qué haces en una escoba entrando en la habitación?

- Venía a despertarte – le contestó Remus que casi se cayó de la escoba cuando escucho la voz de Mary en la escaleras - ¿Dónde estabas?

Mary que había subido las escaleras para llegar donde Remus, solo sonrió y se sonrojó. Parecía que tenía las mejillas entumecidas de tanto sonreír.

- ¿Y tú no deberías estar mal? – cambió de tema la chica olímpicamente mientras se arropaba con su túnica de invierno – digo, no es que me guste que estés mal, pero se supone que estarías en la enfermería.

- ¡Por eso te vine a despertar! - Saltó el chico, que de tanta alegría, se resbaló de la escoba y cayó en la escalera que inmediatamente se convirtió en un tobogán que arrastró a los dos chicos al principio de la escalera. – lo siento.

- En estos momentos, te odio Remus Lupin – se quejó la chica que estaba bajo el delgado cuerpo del licántropo - vayamos a desayunar, mejor será. Somos tan pocos que Dumbledore hizo que los regalos llegaran al Gran Comedor.

Ambos se incorporaron, arreglaron su ropa y salieron hacía el gran comedor. Los pasillos seguían vacíos, no importaba si eran conscientes de eso, seguía pareciéndoles extraño caminar sin ningún alma (sacando a los fantasmas y las pinturas) por el camino. Remus le explicó por qué no estaba en la enfermería, le contó como pasó la noche y las diferencias que notaba con una transformación normal. Se suponía que todo esto de la poción era un secreto y no debía contar detalles, pero estaba tan feliz y relajado que solo quería contárselo a alguien. A Mary le costaba dimensionar la diferencia entre las transformaciones pero le basto con saber que Remus estaba feliz y bien, no se le veía ningún moretón, ni herida, como estaba acostumbrada a notar desde que el chico estaba en primero.

- Pero no creas que no he notado que estas usando la misma ropa de ayer, Mary – le comentó el chico entre uno de los silencios que se formaron en el camino – no voy a preguntarte nada si tú no quieres, pero quiero que sepas que no soy tan despistado.

- Eres igual a Lily, ¿sabes? – se quejó la chica dejando ver una sonrisa picarona – algo tienen los prefectos que saben absolutamente todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

- Es nuestro trabajo – dijo orgulloso el chico. – Pero, ¿Me vas a decir o no?

La chica pareció luchar consigo misma por unos instantes, miró a todos los lados y tal y como esperaba, no había nadie.

- Remus, he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida – saltó la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era como si hubiese tenido contenida esa oración hace horas - ¡Maravillosa!

- Ya no sé si quiero saber – río Remus – ya había estado feliz con que Sirius dejara de contarnos sus historias sobre "las mejores noches de su vida". No quiero imaginarte así.

- Lo siento, Remus, pero… - Mary suspiró por un segundo e intento respirar con normalidad – … fue simplemente maravilloso. – luego vio como el chico cerró los ojos indicándole nuevamente que no quería saber ningún detalle – No te preocupes Remus, no pasó nada de esas cosas que Sirius te contaba. Simplemente… me enamoré.

- Mujeres – río Remus – vamos a tomar desayuno antes de que te desmayes de la emoción.

- Muy chistoso – rodó los ojos la chica – pero por favor no hagas ningún comentario en el gran comedor, no quiero tener problemas u ocasionarlos.

Mary hizo que Remus le jurara, prometiera y pactara que no diría ninguna palabra durante el desayuno y después de que Remus le reprochara que cada día estaba más infantil se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. En la puerta se encontraron con un amistoso Nick Casi Decapitado, que les deseo una Feliz Navidad y les informó que todos sus regalos estaban esperándolos.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor se encontraron con las decoraciones más navideñas que habían visto en toda su instancia en Hogwarts (y probablemente en toda su vida), eran pocas personas, diez alumnos, los cuales, por lo que podía recordar Remus, eran huérfanos y no tenían otro lugar donde pasar las navidades. Ya no estaban todas las mesas de las casas, ni la de los profesores. Solo una mesa para unas veinte personas llena de delicias navideñas, chocolates y tostadas con mermelada. A un lado estaba un gran pino decorado en tonos dorados.

- Feliz Navidad – los saludó Albus Dumbledore, quien abría sus propios regalos desde el árbol. Al parecer justo en ese momento abría un tren mágico a escala, que volaba y echaba humo como uno de verdad – vengan a disfrutar.

Feliz navidad, profesor – saludaron al unísono los muchachos.

Todos estaban abriendo sus regalos, al parecer profesores y alumnos recibieron muchos calcetines y un niño de tercero de Ravenclaw se quejó cuando vio que el regalo de un amigo era una bolsa de carbón.

- Todos los años Sirius recibe carbón de su casa – comentó Remus mientras abría una caja de chocolates árabes que le había dado Peter.

- En cuarto estaba enojada con Lily por Merlín sabrá qué razón y le regalé carbón – río Mary – hubiese matado por ver su expresión al abrir el paquete hermosamente envuelto.

Ambos rieron mientras desenvolvían los regalos de su familia y a amigos, Remus recibió calcetines de su abuela, una caja de plumas de azúcar de alguna alumna de cuarto que le confesó su amor y admiración en una carta junto a la caja, un libro comedía, sobre mil maneras de morir a manos de un muggle de parte de su tío Charles, un par de botas de parte de sus padres, un botiquín con chocolates de parte de Madame Pomfrey y varios regalos pequeños de parte de los Merodeadores, que plumas explosivas, dulces falsos y un chocolate que se negaba a ser comido.

- Ellos siempre esperan que sea yo quien inicie las travesuras – río Remus viendo como su pelota de chocolate saltaba cada vez que Remus intentaba agarrarlo. – Por lo menos Lily me regaló algo útil – dijo levantando un pluma – una pluma con corrector automático.

Mary ya había abierto todos sus regalos. Sirius, Peter, Remus y James se unieron para regalarle una credencial muggle falsa que decía que tenía veintiún años, Lily le había regalado un hermoso diario de sueños que escribía sus sueños en la noche mientras pasaban. Mary no podía estar más feliz, ya que hace un buen tiempo que no podía recordar lo que soñaba. Sus padres le habían dejado muchos regalos, en la carta que le había llegado el día anterior le comentaban que todas las cosas eran de los lugares donde habían estado. Cada caja tenía su nombre marcada con la tipografía de su madre. La primera, era una caja roja con dorada que contenía relojes que daban la hora exacta pero que eran de chocolate, obviamente suizos. Había una caja de madera con un lazó que contenía flores de los Alpes alemanes, conocidos por sus extraños y aun no completamente descubiertos beneficios en pociones. Había una botella con arena de Egipto, que según la etiqueta, era de un lugar donde vivían esfinges y por último vio un cuarto regalo, este tenía la tipografía de su padre y contenía un hermoso relicario de plata con la foto muggle de ella y sus padres, con una inscripción "nos veremos pronto".

Mary no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima y poner la mano sobre su cuello, justo en la marca permanente que los seguidores de quién ya sabes quién le habían hecho. Extrañaba pasar la navidad con sus padres, ver el amor infinito que se tenían sus padres, las discusiones estúpidas de la cena y simplemente ser una familia, saber que estaban bien y no tener que suponer que sus vidas seguían intactas. Le daba miedo solo pensar que quizá, aunque tenía estos regalos ahí, ahora estaban huyendo de algún cazador de traidores. Esos malditos mortífagos estaban pagando por cabeza de "traidores".

Mary sacó la mano de su cuello y se repitió una y otra vez que sus padres probablemente estaban Egipto, lejos de los problemas, lejos del peligro. Su madre ya no usaba tanta magia ya que estaba casado con un muggle, pero sabía defenderse. Pronto los vería, ella saldría de Hogwarts y estaría con ellos, ¿Huiría con ellos? Correría en busca de sus padres o se quedaba con sus amigos y futuros estudios. Había pensado muchas veces en aquello, pero jamás tomaba una decisión.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Remus acercándose a ella - ¿Quieres algo?

- Quiero dejar de pensar – se burló la chica sonriéndole - ¿Desayuno?

- Muero de hambre – le siguió Remus, mientras se sentaban en la mesa común.

Los alumnos sonreían, comían como si este fuese el último festín y jugaban con sus regalos. Los profesores eran pocos. Hagrid que hablaba animadamente con madame Pomfrey sobre los beneficios de la sangre de araña, el director, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, la profesora de artmancia y Libatius.

Mary comía algo nerviosa mientras miraba cada cierto tiempo a la dirección de su profesor favorito. No sabía que esperar, estaban todos ahí, no podía esperar que él le diera alguna señal de que se iban a ver luego, o que le coqueteara en la mesa. Pero el solo hecho de estar a solo unas tres personas de él le hacían sonreír.

- Eres demasiado obvia, ¿lo sabes? – le susurró Remus mientras untaba mermelada de mora a su tostada.

Justo en ese momento Pickles llegó hacía Mary para ronronear en su pierna, su actividad favorita.

- Yo solo estoy jugando con Pickles, Remus – río la chica mientras acariciaba al gato - ¿Verdad, Pickles?

El gato ronroneo más fuerte, mientras que Remus rodaba sus ojos. Pickles se subió a las piernas de la chica para recibir más cariño y fue justo ahí cuando Mary notó como Libatius se giraba por un segundo a sonreírle.

Casi se le paró el corazón.

- Mejor vámonos antes de que no pueda grite – comentó sarcásticamente la chica indicándole a Remus que salieran – ya entendí que retrocedí por lo menos 2 años en inteligencia emocional.

- Solo con ese comentario, creo que has mantenido un poco de tu cordura y criterio – se burló Remus mientras se levantaba junto a la chica.

Los pasillos ya no estaban tan vacíos, había aurores en algunas esquinas, estaban serios y no sonreían ni siquiera cuando ellos pasaban. Les costó un poco llegar sin botar todos los regalos que habían recibido.

- Vamos a Hogsmeade – le sugirió Remus – James nos dejó la capa, podremos salir sin cuidado. Tengo ganas de una cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Remus Lupin rompiendo reglas? – río la chica mientras se encaminaban a la sala común – Ya verás que te dice Lily cuando se entere.

Pasaron por la sala común para abrigarse, tomar algo de dinero y Remus tomó la capa de invisibilidad. Salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron por el patio al sauce boxeador.

- Honeyduckes debe estar cerrado por Navidad, así que mejor iremos por aquí, dijo Remus mientras tocaba la rama que tranquilizaba al árbol y guiaba a la sorprendida Mary por el húmedo túnel que llevaba a la casa de los gritos.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada – dijo Remus cuando recién habían llegado a la habitación donde se transformaba en hombre lobo.

- Igual es chistoso pensar que la razón por la que todos piensan que esta casa esta encantada, eres tú – comentó Mary – Eres un mito, una leyenda.

- Un mounstro en realidad – agregó Remus sin sonreír – pero luego de esta noche, un monstruo dócil.

Dejaron la capa de invisibilidad en la casa de los gritos y se dirigieron a las tres escobas, tomaron una mesa en el fondo y pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- ¿Y qué haremos para año nuevo? – preguntó Mary dando un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla – Digo, no podemos pasarlo como si nada.

- Te diría que hiciéramos una fiesta, pero solo somos dos – río Remus – podemos venir acá a Hogsmeade o no lo sé…

- Hagamos una slaida nocturna por Hogwarts, yo sé que ya lo conoces todo, pero yo no quiero irme del castillo sin conocer todos sus rincones.

- ¿Quieres más lugares para ocultarte con cierto profesor? – le pregunto el chico. – Si quieres eso, creo que Sirius tiene una lista de esos lugares.

- Tan troll, Remus, hablo en serio, solo pienso que no podemos pasar año nuevo como si nada. - Mary vio como Remus abría los ojos como sorpresa mirando a sus espaldas, sutilmente la chica se dio vuelta y se encontró con Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagril, Slughorn, Libatius y madame Vector entrando al local – estamos fritos, Remus.

- No nos han visto, despreocúpate – dijo el chico en un tono histérico y que no tranquilizaba a nadie.

Para la suerte de los chicos, los profesores se sentaron al principio del local y Hagrid les dio la espalda, lo que los ocultaba casi completamente de la vista del resto de los profesores.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar reír ante la situación, así que pidieron otra ronda de cervezas y rogaron por que no los vieran. Ya cuando iban por la tercera Remus notó que sus profesores habían ordenado comida.

- No se irán hasta después de almuerzo - comentó Remus mientras reían en su tercera ronda – tenemos una terrible suerte – el chico volvió a abrir los ojos – Hagrid se está levantando al baño, cúbreme.

- Por Merlín ¿Cómo quieres que te cubra? – susurró rápidamente Mary intentando no llamar la atención de nadie mientras se ponía la capucha de su capa – Ponte tu capucha quizá no nos vean.

A pesar de que Hagrid no los vio, incluso al pasar muy cerca de ellos, al salir del baño sorprendió a los chicos en la mesa.

- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? – intentó susurrar Hagrid, sin lograr la sutileza que buscaba – No pueden estar aquí, es peligroso. No quiero ni saber como es que llegaron aquí desde el castillo.

- No pensamos que vendrían para aca – comentó Mary, dando algunas miradas hacía los profesores y agradecer que estaban enfocados en su conversación y en la comida No pudo evitar fijarse en Libatius y como encantaba con su sonrisa.

- No nos delates, nos iremos y volveremos sanos y salvos – prometió Remus – solo cúbrenos hasta que se vayan.

- Si no fueras tú, Remus, te juro que no lo hago – dijo Hagrid – pero será la última vez.

- Tu sabes que no será la última vez – le sonrió Remus.

- Cada día igual que James y Sirius – murmuró un tanto risueño Hagrid mientras se devolvía a la mesa de los profesores – haré lo que pueda.

Hagrid se encargó no solo de sentarse en la mejor posición para ocultarlos, sino que consiguió que los profesores decidieran irse justo después del almuerzo, sin que hubiese una gran sobre mesa que complicaría a los alumnos.

- Mejor volvamos al castillo – le dijo Mary – no quiero más sorpresas.

- Si mejor, esto de parecerme a los chicos, no es lo mío – suspiró Remus.

Iban caminando de vuelta a la casa de los gritos, cuando una lechuza se posó juzto frente a ellos. Remus reconoció de inmediato la lechuza, era la misma que le había dado tantas buenas palabras a través de tan buenas cartas.

- Pequeña, a ver que traes aquí – se arrodilló Mary tomando la carta y viendo el nombre de su compañero en el sobre de papiro – Es para ti, Remus.

- Lo sé – suspiró Remus.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó algo preocupada Mary - ¿Es malo?

- No lo sé, es de Matilda.

Mary se quedó en silencio, no sabía bien qué debía hacer con la carta que le acababa de sacar a la dócil lechuza. Si Matilda hubiese escrito algo bueno, quizá Remus se sentiría bien, no lo sabía, hace mucho que no hablaban del tema. Y si ella le decía algo malo y horrible, no sabía cómo él iba a reaccionar.

- ¿Quieres leer la carta en este momento o prefieres llegar al castillo?

- Ahora – dijo luego de unos segundos de duda – mejor ahora, ¿no crees?

Mary asintió y le entrego la carta, Remus se volvió a una roca y se sentó sobre ella para leer con calma. Empezó a caer nieve pero eso no le importaba al muchacho, leía la carta con preocupación y duda. Mary por otro lado, no pudo evitar analizar cada gesto y cada expresión que el chico ponía, no entendía si era pena, dolor o nostalgia lo que veía en el chico, decidió que probablemente eran las tres opciones. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, no se lo merecía, ser hombre lobo nunca fue su culpa, solo es una maldición, una responsabilidad.

Mary no pudo seguir mirando al chico, no quería sentirse mal y fue así como se dio vuelta y justo, como si el destino quisiera jugarle una mala pasada, pudo ver a lo lejos una pareja que le destrozó el corazón. Allí estaba Libatius sonriente, como siempre lo había sido, caminando junto a la profesora de Aritmancia, Séptima Vector. Ellos ni notaron la presencia de los chicos, estaban muy concentrados riéndose y mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Fue como un trueno que cayó justo sobre el pecho de Mary, un nudo muy apretado en la garganta y una parálisis muscular en todo su cuerpo. De pronto todas esas bellas emociones que recientemente habían florecido desde la fiesta de Navidad habían desaparecido. Solo cabía una pregunta en su mente: ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

Había una razón por la que Mary era tan centrada, se había acostumbrado a ver siempre las cosas con objetividad, previniendo cualquier situación. Cuando chica, había aprendido que nunca debía esperar que la gente hiciera lo correcto, porque no siempre lo hacían. Así es como nunca le había roto el corazón, como lo sentía en ese momento.

Al parecer, se había convertido solo en un capricho de un profesor.

- ¿Mary estás bien? – preguntó Remus sorprendiendo a la chica.

- Vamos al castillo ahora – le ordenó al chico, mientras sacaba la varita y hacía unas bolas de nieve con ella – no quiero estar aquí.

Con la varita la chica elevó las siete bolas de nieve que se habían creado mágicamente y las lazó en dirección de los profesores.

- ¡Pero, Mary, qué haces! – saltó Remus.

- Vengarme – río la chica viendo como por lo menos cinco de sus creaciones habían caído directamente en su objetivo y sintiéndose liberada - ¡Corre!

Los profesores miraron para todos lados en busca de una explicación de la nieve que les había caído encima. Pero la chica corrió inmediatamente en dirección a la casa de los gritos, seguida de Remus que no entendía bien lo que había pasado.

- Las relaciones apestan, Remus – jadeó la chica cuando ya habían llegado a la casa de los gritos – Recuérdame eso si me ves otra vez como una tonta tras un hombre.

- Dímelo a mí – respondió sarcásticamente Remus levantando el papiro con la letra de su ex novia – No entiendo a las mujeres.

- No te preocupes, no debes ni intentar entendernos, ni nosotras lo hacemos– río Mary dándole un abrazo y prometiéndose a sí misma, jamás volver a ser una estúpida.

**oOo**

He tratado de subir un capítulo rápido para compensar la demora que he tenido últimamente  
No sé ustedes pero la parte de al medio no me convence como esta escrita, en mi cabeza parecía algo distinto  
Pero espero que lo disfruten muchísimo y que me digan que esperan en los próximos capítulos  
Gracias por ser unos fantásticos lectores, que dejan comentarios y agregan a favoritos

Les mando palabras, oraciones y párrafos juguetones para ustedes

**Simona Polle**


	79. Preocupaciones de año nuevo

**Capítulo 78: Preocupaciones de año nuevo**

- El licor jamás ha solucionado problemas – dijo Remus levantando una copa de vino de elfo que habían sacado de las cocinas.

- Tampoco la sobriedad – comentó luego de tomar un sorbo Mary.

- Feliz año nuevo, Mary.

- Por un último año como alumnos, por un año de estar todos juntos – dijo Mary mirando a Remus.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio en la sala común. Habían decidido pasar la celebración de año nuevo solos, charlando, viendo los fuegos artificiales que el castillo lanzaba, desde la ventana de la sala común. Ninguno de los dos estaba con animos de celebración. Remus por una parte había recibido una carta de Matilda dándole gracias por el regalo de navidad, pero dejando bastante claro que no había ningún futuro para los dos. Por otro lado Mary había vuelto a la lógica y frialdad que la había caracterizado durante sus años en el castillo. No habían ido a comer desde navidad, siempre iban a las cocinas y así Remus se aseguraba de que Mary no viera a Libiatus, habían pasado todos esos días conversando, paseando ilegalmente por Hogsmeade y conversando en la sala común. Aprovecharon de ver a Hagrid y agradecerle por ayudarlos el día de navidad y fingieron que las galletas que había hecho no estaban quemadas. Fueron unas vacaciones de mucho relajo y descanso.

Habían recibido una carta de los chicos, Sirius pasaría año nuevo con los Pettigrew, mientras que James iba a acompañar a Lily a ver a la hermana de esta, ya que iban a juntarse a dejarle flores a la tumba de sus padres. Mary estaba algo preocupada, a pesar de que la carta de su amiga era bastante alegre y comentaba que Petunia incluso sugirió que James fue a su casa "perfectamente muggle", sabía que ella tenía una capacidad increíble para aparentar en su escritura.

- Esto es penoso, ¿Sabes? – sonrió Remus viendo los fuegos artificiles.

- Creo que somos penosos, Remus – río la chica sarcásticamente – penosos, desdichados, tristes y …

- ¿Solteros? – agregó el licántropo sirviendo más vino a la chica y a él – soy un desastre de merodeador.

- No quieres ser un enamorado como James, ni casarte tan pronto como Sirius, ni pasar por rubias de quince años, como Peter – le consoló la chica – tú estás más que bien, así como eres, Remus.

- ¿Cómo crees que estaremos el próximo año? – preguntó el chico – digo, todo va a cambiar.

- Así como sigue esta guerra, yo estaré escapando por Rusia. No sé si quiero pensar en que voy a hacer el próximo año, ya no quiero absolutamente nada – concluyó Mary – no me gusta lo que está pasando allí afuera.

- Es extraño pensar que allá afuera hay una guerra – susurró Remus – Aquí todo es tan seguro y allá afuera hay tantas muertes, están persiguiendo gente. No tengo idea que haremos el próximo año. – Remus miró a la chica y notó que se tocaba la cicatriz del cuello - estarás bien, Mary, todo estará bien.

Mary dejó la copa en la mesita y se dirigió a la ventana, no dijo ninguna palabra, solo vio su reflejo. Los fuegos artificiales habías cesado y por la luz de la chimenea y las velas de la sala común, pudo verse perfectamente en el vidrio.

- No habrá trabajo para mestizos – se dijo en voz alta.

- Mary, ¿Sabes cuántos licántropos consiguen trabajo en el mundo mágico? – le preguntó Remus sin recibir respuesta – exacto, ninguno. Pero aunque no tenga sentido pensar que tengo un futuro normal, no pierdo mis fuerzas, ni mi esperanza por tener una vida más allá de esta maldición.

- Eres tan fuerte – comentó la chica sintiéndose algo mal. Remus definitivamente tenía una vida comparativamente mucho más difícil que cualquiera en el castillo.

- No, no me mires así – le rogó el chico levantándose del asiento – conozco esa mirada, no soy para nada fuerte. Si me ha tocado difícil, pero no creas que siempre me tomo las cosas bien. – Remus notó que la chica tenía los ojos llorosos, tenía esa expresión que la gente tenía cuando había aguantado demasiadas cosas – Si no recuerda como estuve con lo de Matilda. O mejor dicho, como estoy con lo de Matilda.

- Mis padres tienen el plan de que me vaya con ellos al salir de Hogwarts – le confesó Mary intentando desviar la mirada – no quiero dejarlos solos, pero, no sé si soportaría… - Mary volvió a tocar su cicatriz.

- Ir con tus padres no es de cobardes y tampoco es darles la razón, ¿Lo sabes?

- Lo sé – Mary levantando la cabeza y volviéndola a bajar en cuanto se encontró con los ojos color miel del chico – Pero no dejo de pensar eso. En pensar en qué va a pasar, en qué debo hacer, con quién puedo estar. Y luego pienso en estupideces que me preocupan, como Libiatus y creo que soy una estúpida y que debería concentrarme en cosas más importantes. Siempre pensé en las cosas importantes, siempre.

- Sabes, no tienes que decidir ahora – le dijo el chico dándole un abrazo – no necesitas pensar en absolutamente nada en este momento, solo necesitas vino contrabandeado de las cocinas y saber que no estás sola, que puedes descansar y pensar luego.

Mary le devolvió el abrazo, no era apretado, pero era lo suficiente para sentir la tibieza y el apoyo, le gustaba sentirse así de cómoda con alguien, así como confiaba ciegamente en Lily, sentía que el chico la tranquilizaba. Solo quería que Remus estuviera bien siempre, que no tuviera que preocupar por cosas que no merece, como ser un hombre lobo. Quería que se sintiera así como se sentía al recibir su abrazo. Se separó del chico y le sonrió, como diciéndole con la mirada que ya estaba todo bien.

Se sentaron, tomaron más vino y conversaron de cosas irrelevantes, cosas sin sentido. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a conversaciones triviales, pero ambos lo necesitaban.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos sobre el sofá, con una botella vacía y copas en el suelo.

**oOo**

Se que es un capitulo corto y que no tiene nada de Lily y James  
Pero mientras escribía, nació este capítulo y creo que de verdad me gusta mucho  
Y como leeran en los comentarios anteriores, hace mucho que no quedaba satisfecha con lo escrito  
Estoy en periodo de examenes, pero estoy inspirada  
¡Espero saber de ustedes!

Les recuerdo que pueden leer mis otras historias y que el próximo capítulo será Lily y James

Besos, abrazos, cariños y estrellas fugaces para que cumplan sus sueños  
**Simona Polle**


End file.
